Underground - Un an à Argaï
by Nandra-chan
Summary: Underground, la suite de Himitsu, c'est parti, c'est inclus dans le pack "Un an..", c'est plein de spoilers du manga, c'est KuroFye. De retour chez Yuuko, Fye en a assez d'être un pion entre les mains d'autres sorciers et décide de prendre les choses en main. [65ième Jour] Underground Ch.56 – Kaaaaaa...
1. Résumé

**Titre** : **Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi.

**Note** : Voilà puisque j'ai le temps ce soir, je rajoute cette page un peu explicative.

Au départ, Un an à Argaï est venu du projet, fait en commun avec Irissia, de publier un peu tous les jours pendant un an. Je voulais aussi, par ailleurs, terminer les fics que j'avais en cours, c'est à dire Underground et son éventuelle suite jusqu'à la conclusion définitive de l'intrigue commencée dans Un regard glacial, et aussi Sept-Royaumes. Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai décidé d'incruster Underground et sa suite dans « Un an... ». Il n'en sera pas de même pour Sept-Royaumes qui n'a strictement rien à voir et qui sera traitée à part en temps voulu.

Cette fic fait donc suite à, dans l'ordre, Un regard glacial, Argaï, Rozamova, et Himitsu. Si vous n'avez pas lu mes fics précédentes, je vous invite vivement à les lire avant de commencer celle-là, sinon vous allez être un peu perdus.

Si vous avez lu mes fics précédentes et que vous ne vous en souvenez plus très bien, et/ou que vous avez la flemme de les relire, cette page est pour vous.

* * *

RESUME DES EPISODES PRECEDENTS

**Un regard glacial.**

A Infinity, à cause de la malédiction qui pèse sur lui, Fye a perdu le contrôle de son corps et à tué Sakura, ainsi que Shaolan, puis a tenté de se donner la mort. Kurogane a pu l'en empêcher in extremis et l'a ramené au Japon. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'est pas parvenu à lui rendre le goût de vivre. Le magicien a sombré lentement dans la dépression et la violence, au point que son ami a dû l'emprisonner, afin d'assurer sa sécurité et celle de son entourage.

Impuissante, elle aussi, à soulager les maux du magicien, Tomoyo décide de mettre fin à cette situation et pose un ultimatum à Kurogane. Il a deux jours pour trouver une solution. S'il échoue, il devra mettre un terme aux souffrances de son ami et lui apporter la délivrance à laquelle il aspire. Il devra le tuer.

Grâce à une ruse, le ninja parvient à piéger son compagnon et l'oblige à accepter un combat dont l'issue sera sa liberté. Mais au plus fort de l'affrontement, le brun, qui a contracté une grave pneumonie, s'écroule, à l'agonie. Afin de sauver la vie de l'unique ami qu'il lui reste, de la seule personne qui ait encore de l'importance à ses yeux, Fye passe un accord avec la Sorcière des Dimensions. En échange de sa victoire dans le duel, et donc de son droit à mourir, elle lui donne les moyens de guérir Kurogane.

**Argaï**

Après les événements difficiles qui ont suivi le drame d'Infinity, Fye et Kurogane se reposent au palais de Tomoyo quand ils sont contactés par la Sorcière des Dimensions. Elle désire leur confier un travail.

Elle les envoie dans un monde étrange, Argaï, qui semble avoir été déserté par tous ses habitants. Attirés par de mystérieuses lumières aux fenêtres d'un manoir, le mage et le ninja se rendent sur place, supposant qu'ils y trouveront la boite qu'ils doivent ramener à Yuuko. Mais à peine entrés dans la maison, les deux compagnons se retrouvent séparés et chacun d'entre eux doit faire face à d'étranges phénomènes.

Tandis que Fye doit affronter un double maléfique de Kurogane, ce dernier fait une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il s'agit de Sakura. Assommé par de violents malaises, il se laisse manipuler par la jeune femme qu'il croit être son ancienne compagne de voyage, mais qui, en réalité, n'est autre qu'un esprit malfaisant chargé par le double de Shaolan de se débarrasser de lui et du magicien.

Sous l'influence magique de la fausse princesse, le guerrier tente de tuer Fye. Mais celui-ci a deviné les plans de l'ennemi et parvient à sauver sa vie grâce à la confiance absolue qu'il place en son partenaire. Persuadé que Kurogane, malgré son état, ne le frappera pas à un point vital, il se laisse poignarder et réussit à libérer son ami de l'emprise de la jeune femme.

Après un combat dans une salle remplie de tiroirs, les deux équipiers récupèrent enfin la boite qu'ils sont venus chercher et, avec l'aide de Mokona, regagnent le Japon pour la remettre à la Sorcière des Dimensions.

**Rozamova**

Mokona reçoit un appel à l'aide de la part de l'un de ses vieux amis, Pao, le chef du peuple des nours. Sans leur demander leur avis, il embarque Fye et Kurogane dans un voyage à travers les dimensions jusqu'au monde paradisiaque de Rozamova.

A leur arrivée, les trois compagnons découvrent un paysage féerique, habité par des créatures simples et attachantes. Pao leur demande de retrouver pour lui le bâton-parole, un objet dont la perte a causé la séparation de sa tribu et de celle des nabeils. A présent, il désire que leurs deux clans soient réunifiés et que le mariage entre sa fille et le prince des nabeils soit célébré.

Le magicien et son équipier acceptent la mission et partent dans la montagne à la recherche des naigles, les oiseaux géants qui se sont emparés du symbole. Mais plus le temps passe, plus Fye parait fatigué et malade. Lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin leur objectif, le pic au sommet duquel nichent les naigles, le blond est dans un état si pitoyable que Kurogane s'acquitte seul de la tâche qui leur a été assignée.

C'est l'occasion pour lui de découvrir l'atroce réalité de monde de Rozamova, rongé par une pourriture que ses habitants nomment le Grand Mal, et voué à la destruction dans de très brefs délais. Même la Sorcière des Dimensions avoue ne rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter la catastrophe.

De retour au village des nours, ce peuple qu'il a appris à aimer et dont il admire le courage face au destin tragique qui rampe sournoisement dans sa direction, le ninja découvre que Fye a été, lui aussi, contaminé par ce mal. Le magicien lui révèle qu'il n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre, et émet le souhait de rentrer rapidement au Japon, afin de mourir dans cet endroit qu'il considère désormais comme sa maison.

Mais au moment où Mokona s'apprête à les renvoyer chez eux, Yuuko s'y oppose. Kurogane peut rentrer, mais le blond doit rester, car la maladie qui est en lui n'a pas de remède connu, et le risque de contaminer une nouvelle dimension ne peut pas être pris. Le ninja, furieux, refuse d'abandonner son compagnon et lui demande de les emmener tous les deux vers une autre destination. Comprenant où il veut en venir, celui-ci accepte et utilise ses dernières forces et sa magie pour les conduire en un lieu connu d'eux seuls.

**Himitsu**

Après leur départ de Rozamova, Fye et Kurogane, qui pensaient se rendre à Argaï, se retrouvent inopinément à Seles, où ils tombent nez à nez avec Ashura. Après un combat qui se solde par un match nul, le mage parvient à ouvrir un nouveau portail dimensionnel qui leur permet de s'échapper vers leur destination originale.

Mais arrivé à Argaï, Fye s'effondre, mourant. Grâce à son obstination, à quatre bébés nours que la reine Paya avait cachés dans une sacoche et à un étrange crapaud parlant trouvé dans l'un des tiroirs de salle du dernier étage du manoir, après des terribles moments d'angoisse, Kurogane parvient à guérir Fye à l'aide d'une pierre magique qu'il a ramenée de Seles.

Enfin en sécurité, les deux équipiers s'accordent un repos bien mérité. Ils ne sont pas conscients qu'un nouveau danger les guette déjà. Et quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il est descendu au village, Kurogane disparaît, aspiré par un piège magique. Lorsque Fye se rend compte de son absence prolongée, il part à sa recherche et trouve un artefact qui le projette dans une autre dimension.

Le mage atterrit dans un manoir, où il se trouve confronté à une femme nommée Nandra. Elle lui explique qu'il se trouve au pays de Risu, et que le ninja est là également. Elle souhaite que Fye lui rende un service, en échange duquel elle retirera le bracelet empoisonné qu'elle a posé sur le bras de son compagnon.

Contraints de céder à ce chantage, le mage et le guerrier partent pour le pays de Kajara, où ils ont huit jours pour retrouver un chien, qui est retenu à l'intérieur du palais royal, et le ramener à Nandra. En arrivant, ils découvrent que tous les habitants de la cité sont accompagnés de chiens, et qu'ils se comportent d'une façon étrange.

Avec l'aide d'un garçon nommé Ryu-oh, ils enquêtent sur les activités du roi et la façon dont ils pourront se glisser dans le palais pour récupérer le chien qui les intéresse. Très vite, ils soupçonnent que le roi Arsyam se livre à des activités plutôt malsaine avec l'aide d'un groupe de scientifiques, et que cela n'est pas sans rapport avec les chiens, ni avec le fait que tous les enfants en âge d'être scolarisés sont retirés à leur famille et placés dans une école à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du palais.

Comme si leurs soucis n'étaient pas suffisants, lors d'un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste et éprouvant, Fye apprend que son roi, Ashura, a retrouvé sa trace. Ce dernier lui accorde trois jours pour aller le retrouver, sans quoi il viendra lui-même le chercher. Devant l'imminence de la catastrophe, le magicien comprend qu'il doit régler rapidement la question du chien et quitter Kajara au plus vite, sous peine de faire courir à tous les habitants un grave danger.

Malheureusement, les deux compagnons ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines et, à cause d'un petit accrochage avec une patrouille de surveillance de la ville, ils se font arrêter et écrouer. Fye dévoile aux autres prisonniers toute la vérité sur les manipulations du roi Arsyam et sur le destin des enfants qui lui ont été confiés. Devant l'horreur de ces révélations, les captifs décident de se rebeller. Ils montent un plan d'évasion, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et Kurogane, gravement blessé, est obligé pour survivre d'accepter de prendre en lui un fragment du dieu-chien Inuki.

Une fois les rebelles mis en sécurité en attendant de trouver un plan, Fye ne peut pas rester sans rien faire et décide de tenter, malgré les risques, de secourir les enfants qui sont encore à l'école. Il s'y rend avec Kurogane et une poignée d'hommes mais lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils découvrent que le roi Arsyam, ayant eu vent de leur projet, a préféré massacrer les enfants que de les leur laisser. Seule une petite fille a survécu, mais elle a quand même été infectée par le virus qui a tué les autres et elle ne va pas tarder à mourir aussi. Il s'agit de Tomoyo.

Kurogane demande alors à Fye de guérir l'enfant, en lui disant que même s'il est persuadé de ne pas être capable d'utiliser la magie, il se trompe et qu'il peut le faire. Fye ne peut pas faire autrement qu'accepter, et à sa propre surprise, parvient à soigner la petite fille.

Plus remontés que jamais contre le roi et pressés d'en finir, Fye et Kurogane, aidés de Ryu-oh et d'une femme nommée Haiena, prennent d'assaut le château du roi Arsyam. Ils réussissent à retrouver le chien et à se débarrasser du roi, puis ils partent pour le royaume de Risu.

Une fois revenus auprès de Nandra, Fye parvient à faire avouer à cette dernière le véritable objectif de son plan, à savoir, les tester lui et le ninja pour savoir s'ils pourraient l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes avec Fei Wong Reed. En effet, elle a en sa possession quelque chose que ce dernier désire : une petite fille qui n'est autre qu'une toute jeune réplique de la princesse Sakura, trouvée dans le monde de Kajara, et le chien, qui n'est autre que la version Shaolan de ce même monde.

Pendant que Kurogane s'occupe de Nandra et la laisse pour morte, Fye de son côté, s'est arrangé pour faire venir Ashura à Risu, et décide de lui donner ce qu'il a toujours souhaité. Il affronte son roi et finit par le tuer.

Fye et Kurogane retournent chez la Sorcière des Dimensions avec la petite fille nommée Tan, le chien et Sonja, une servante qui semble très attachée à l'enfant. En compensation, Yuuko donne à Kurogane le coeur perdu du clone de Shaolan.


	2. Livraison Express

**Titre** : Livraison Express

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

**Note** : Hello ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Alors avant tout, merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui passent encore lire mes fics, qui me mettent dans leurs favoris, leur suivi, qui m'envoient des reviews et des MP. Merci, je vous aime d'amour !

Pardon à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewtée sur Sept Royaumes ou Himitsu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai honte, fouettez-moi.

Sinon, voilà, sur un coup de tête, on a décidé aujourd'hui, Irissia et moi, de se lancer le défi un peu fou, de poster un petit texte tous les jours pendant 365 jours. (Ouais, les crêpes nous sont montées à la tête, apparemment). Voilà donc mon premier. Comme ça s'est fait un peu dans la précipitation, il n'est pas super génial, et je m'en excuse, mais je m'appliquerai plus pour les prochains !

Et sinon, pour tout ceux qui m'ont posé la question par MP et à qui j'ai répondu en restant dans le vague : oui, Underground reprend. Et ça commence dans pas longtemps. Et ensuite ce sera au tour de Sept-Royaumes. C'est ma bonne réso pour 2014 avec un mois de retard. Je finis ce que j'ai commencé !

Sinon, toujours aussi cacatique la présentation sur ce site...

Pour me sauter au cou parce que vous êtes trop contents de me voir, ou pour me cracher dessus en vous demandant « Qui c'est celle-là ? », c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Premier jour – le 2 février – Livraison express**

Les coudes sur la table, le menton dans les mains, le regard dans le vague, Fye soupira pour la cinquième fois en une poignée de minutes. Kurogane lui lança un regard curieux.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien, répondit le mage, avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir, plus profond encore que les précédents.

- Mais si, je vois bien qu'un truc te tracasse.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien.

- D'accord, si tu ne veux pas le dire c'est toi que ça regarde, mais dans ce cas arrête de soupirer.

Le blond le regarda à son tour, un peu étonné par sa sècheresse, puis il réalisa qu'effectivement, son attitude devait être agaçante, et il lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse, assorti de l'explication demandée.

- Aujourd'hui c'est la Chandeleur.

- La chan... qui ?

- La Chandeleur, Kuro-chan, la fête des chandelles.

- C'est une tradition de ton pays ?

- Du mien, entre autres, oui...

- Et ? On doit faire quoi ? Allumer des chandelles ?

- Oui, on doit allumer des chandelles à minuit, et faire des crêpes, pour célébrer la fertilité à la sortie de l'hiver et se purifier.

- Tu crois à ces trucs-là ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'aimais beaucoup les crêpes, avant, et je voudrais bien en faire goûter aux petits.

Du menton, il désigna les noursons, la fillette et le chiot qui s'amusaient sagement sur le tapis, confinés à l'intérieur par une météo épouvantable.

- Et à Gai-chan. Et à toi aussi, Kuro-chan.

- Si c'est un truc sucré, j'en veux pas.

- Je peux aussi en faire des salées.

- D'accord. Seulement ?

- Seulement... il me faudrait du lait.

C'était l'inconvénient de vivre dans un monde désert comme Argaï. Certes, on n'y était pas dérangé par les voisins, mais quand il s'agissait de faire les courses... la première épicerie se trouvait dans une autre dimension ; ce n'était pas vraiment pratique.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés là avec leur étrange petite famille, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, les deux compagnons avaient procédé à de nombreux aménagements. Ils avaient construit deux pièces supplémentaires sous le plafond de la ferme, réparé un enclos où élever des cochons, confectionné des clapiers pour quelques lapins, bâti une cabane pour leurs poules, et le ninja entretenait un beau potager. Cependant leurs ressources restaient limitées, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire appel à une aide extérieure pour s'approvisionner.

Kurogane haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Watanuki d'aller t'en chercher. Je suis sûr que la vieille peau sera ravie de t'arnaquer avec une contrepartie invraisemblable.

- Je ne vais quand même pas ouvrir un couloir dimensionnel pour une brique de lait !

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es devenu très fort, c'est pas comme si ça risquait de t'épuiser.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- On s'en fout, le mage. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire, c'est tout. C'est pas comme si tu faisais ça tous les jours, et puis, avec ce temps pourri, ça fera du bien à tout le monde de se changer les idées en faisant une petite fête.

Le magicien adressa à son compagnon un regard perplexe.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Kurogane ?

- T'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, si, je suis juste un peu... surpris.

D'habitude, le brun était le premier à râler quand il s'agissait de négocier avec la Sorcière des Dimensions, même pour des choses aussi triviales que de se faire envoyer un colis alimentaire, et là... Il y avait anguille sous roche, à coup sûr ! Mais comme la situation l'arrangeait, Fye s'abstint de poser la moindre question supplémentaire. Il alla chercher un carnet et un stylo, et dressa rapidement une liste de ce dont il avait besoin. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, le guerrier se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé pour lire son manganyan, qu'il déposa au passage sur le coin de la table avant de quitter la pièce. Le blond contempla un instant l'objet, et un gros sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était donc ça ! Le marque-page de son compagnon se trouvait presque à la fin de la revue ; Kurogane voulait de la lecture !

Avec un petit rire, il rajouta une ligne sur sa liste de courses, puis il traça une série de runes dans les airs et un petit couloir s'ouvrit. Le visage de la Sorcière s'y encadra. Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

- Fye ! Je suis ravie de te voir ! Cela faisait longtemps !

- Bonjour, Yuuko-san, répondit le mage, en se disant que décidément, les gens étaient bizarres aujourd'hui.

Ils s'adressaient à la boutique de vœux une fois tous les quinze jours pour leurs besoins d'intendance, et une semaine à peine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière commande, mais à la réaction de Yuuko, on aurait dit que cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Etrange, tout cela, vraiment...

- Comment se passent les choses, à Argaï ? demanda la femme.

- Tout est calme.

- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- En fait, c'est surtout de Watanuki-kun que j'aurais besoin.

En quelques mots, le magicien exposa sa requête, qui fut immédiatement transmise à l'intéressé et acceptée. Puis il referma le portail, avec une certaine perplexité.

- Tu fais une tête bizarre, remarqua Kurogane, en revenant dans la pièce.

- Mmm...

- Il s'est passé un truc ?

- Yuuko-san était vraiment... étrange.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop contente de me voir, c'est suspect.

- Tu penses qu'elle prépare un mauvais tour à sa façon ?

- Peut-être...

- Eh ben sois prudent. Tu sais qu'elle a l'art et la manière pour nous attirer des emmerdes.

Le magicien acquiesça. Par le passé, ils avaient eu pas mal d'ennuis après avoir accepté de travailler pour elle, et elle avait beau parler de compensations d'une valeur équivalente, ils avaient eu, parfois, l'impression très nette de se faire avoir. Il allait falloir être prudents.

Ce ne fut donc pas sans une certaine appréhension que, deux heures plus tard, le blond ouvrait un nouveau portail pour recevoir sa commande, et se retrouvait face à la Sorcière des Dimensions.

- J'ai réuni tout ce que tu m'as demandé, dit Yuuko.

- Merci beaucoup. Que souhaitez-vous en compensation ?

- Rien du tout !

Fye ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Kurogane cessa ses occupations pour venir se poster à ses côtés et scruter le visage de la femme d'un air soupçonneux.

- C'est quoi ce plan ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Kurogane !

- Ouais, salut. Alors, elle est où, l'arnaque ?

- Voyons, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda la Sorcière, les sourcils arqués dans une expression un peu blessée.

- Ce serait bien la première fois que tu nous filerais un truc gratuitement.

- Il faut une première fois à tout ! s'exclama la femme d'un ton guilleret, avant d'attraper une peluche blanche et de la lancer dans le portail.

Ce dernier se referma aussitôt, tandis que Mokona atterrissait sur la table avec un « Puu » flûté, rebondissait, et en profitait pour sauter dans les bras du magicien qui le rattrapa, pâlit, recula de trois pas, bascula en arrière, et atterrit sans grâce sur son postérieur en grimaçant de douleur.

- Fye ! s'exclama la boule de poils, en lui sautillant sur le ventre.

- Arrête, Moko-chan ! grogna le blond, un peu sèchement.

Surprise par la rebuffade, la petite créature se calma aussitôt et gagna le sol, puis tourna un regard triste vers le ninja qui affichait, une fois de plus, une mine perplexe.

- Bouh ! Kuro-min ! Fye n'aime plus Mokona !

- Mais si, je t'aime toujours, lui dit gentiment le mage, en lui caressant la tête. C'est juste que tu es devenu très lourd, Moko-chan ! Tu as mangé une enclume pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

Mokona éclata de rire et se mit à tourner sur lui-même en chantonnant.

- Louloulour ! Mokona est trop lourd ! Lololo ! Mokona transporte un cadeau !

- Un cadeau ?

- Lololo ! De la part de Yuuko !

- Alors là, on aura tout vu... fit le ninja.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Un service gratuit, c'était déjà bizarre. Mais un service gratuit avec cadeau, ça sentait vraiment le coup fourré !

- J'ai peur de demander, fit finalement le blond, mais c'est quoi, ce cadeau ?

La boule de poil s'écarta de lui, se plaça au centre de la pièce, et ouvrit grand la bouche. Des filins de lumière irisée apparurent, et très vite, le sac de courses préparé par Watanuki fit son apparition, pour aller se poser sagement sur la table.

- Puuu ! Voilà votre commande ! Et maintenant, le cadeau !

Il renouvela l'opération, et tandis que la pièce s'emplissait de la lumière familière de son pouvoir, Fye se rapprocha de son compagnon. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur la manche du guerrier, trahissant sa nervosité. Soudain, un point apparut dans le vortex lumineux, et se mit à grossir, grossir, grossir... Au même moment, un son étrange se fit entendre, comme un long cri grave et modulé.

- MeeuuuEEEUUUeeuuuEEEUuuuuhhh !

- Meuh ? firent de concert Fye et Kurogane, en ouvrant des yeux ronds, au moment où quelque chose de gros et de lourd atterrissait brutalement sur leur tapis.

Les noursons, la petite fille, le crapaud et la servante s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce comme une volée de moineaux en poussant des cris de frayeur. La vache, elle, resta assise sur son postérieur, dodelinant de la tête, l'air hagard, le regard flou.

- Oy, Blanche-Neige, fit le ninja, on peut savoir ce que t'as foutu ? Pourquoi t'as balancé une vache sur notre tapis ?

- Mokona a livré le cadeau de Yuuko ! Mokona se sent beaucoup plus léger, maintenant ! répondit la boule de poil, en sautant à nouveau dans les bras du magicien qui, cette fois, conserva parfaitement son équilibre.

- Tu m'étonnes, commenta Kurogane.

- Yuuko-san nous a offert... une vache ? fit Fye, non sans se demander quelle signification profonde il fallait donner à ce genre de présent.

- Elle a dit : « Fye pourra avoir tout le lait qu'il veut ! »

- Euh...

- Et elle a dit quoi d'autre ? demande le brun.

- Elle a dit : « Ça débarrassera la cave ! »

- Elle avait une vache dans sa cave ?

- Oui, l'autre jour une famille est venue avec un vœu, et ils ont dû donner ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux.

- Leur vache ?

- Oui !

- Je comprends mieux, fit le guerrier. Cette vieille peau voulait se débarrasser de ce machin, c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous l'a filé gratos. C'est pas elle qui nous rend service, c'est nous qui lui rendons service en fait.

- Ce n'est pas si mal, Kuro-chan, répondit le mage, une fois remis de sa surprise. Yuuko-san n'a pas tort ; de cette façon nous aurons suffisamment de lait pour subvenir aux besoins quotidiens de tout le monde.

- Parce que tu sais traire une vache, toi ?

- Non, mais tu apprendras !

- Que moi, je... ? J'aurais dû me douter que ça allait me retomber dessus...

- En attendant, tu devrais la faire sortir avant qu'elle fasse des saletés sur le tapis. Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Oui, ben elle ferait mieux de se retenir, si elle veut pas finir dans la mienne, d'assiette !

- Oh ! Kuro-chan !

- Ben quoi ?

Le ninja sortit, entraînant la bête à sa suite, pendant que le mage allait récupérer les noursons terrifiés qui s'étaient carapatés sous les meubles. Quand il eut rassemblé tout son petit monde, il ouvrit un portail, pour la troisième fois de la journée, afin de renvoyer Mokona chez lui.

- Merci pour la vache ! dit-il à la Sorcière, tout en se faisant la réflexion que c'était sûrement la seule occasion qu'il aurait, de toute sa vie, de prononcer une telle phrase.


	3. Mauvais temps

**Titre** : Mauvais temps.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**Note** : Salut salut ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé si, chaque jour de votre vie, il vous arrivait quelque chose ? L'autre jour je me suis posé la question, et finalement, après réflexion, oui, chaque jour de ma vie, quelque chose d'unique se produit. Des fois c'est pas grand-chose, et c'est pas toujours agréable, mais les jours s'alignent sans tout à fait se ressembler. C'est ce qui rend la vie supportable, non ? Qu'en est-il pour Kurogane et Fye ?

Sinon, je voulais dire : je déteste le mot vampy, et encore plus le mot vampyre.

Pour la petite histoire, hier il faisait un temps immonde, donc je me dis que « mauvais temps » serait un bon thème pour le prochain texte, et bien sûr, aujourd'hui, le jour où ce texte doit être posté, il fait un soleil radieux... C'est pratique pour relire en se mettant dans l'ambiance, tiens ! Enfin bon, un chapitre moins long mais, j'espère, de meilleure qualité que celui d'hier. Pas de vache inter-dimensionnelle aujourd'hui !

Si tu t'imagines que je vais écrire une connerie à cet endroit tous les jours, comme dirait Riri, tu peux te brosser, Martine ! Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas pour autant de mettre un petit mot dans le rectangle blanc en bas, puis de cliquer sur post ! Les review sont le carburant des auteurs !

* * *

**Deuxième jour – le 3 février – Mauvais temps.**

Une pluie féroce battait la façade du grand manoir, en haut de la colline. Un vent déchaîné mugissait, balayant le vallon dans de grands envols de feuilles mortes et de brindilles. Les branches nues des arbres s'agitaient en tous sens sous les gifles des rafales.

Grosses de toutes les rigoles qui dévalaient des hauteurs, les eaux anthracite des ruisseaux et des rivières caracolaient follement dans leur lit, en crachant des jets d'écume sur leurs berges malmenées. Dans les plaines, les grandes herbes grasses, émeraude et turquoise, de l'été, avaient cédé la place à des pousses jaunâtres faméliques qui s'aplatissaient servilement, ployaient l'échine sous les coups de fouet des bourrasques. Les forêts aux troncs noirs craquaient et gîtaient comme un navire en perdition dans la tempête.

Des courants d'air vicieux s'insinuaient jusque dans les plus petites failles, les moindres interstices, charriant l'haleine glaciale de ce début de février. De lourds nuages ardoise cavalcadaient dans le ciel, comme les soldats en rangs serrés d'une armée en pleine charge. Peut-être pour ne pas les voir, Dieu avait éteint la lumière et plongé le début d'après-midi d'Argaï dans une presque-nuit précoce. Et comme la toute première fois où ses rares habitants y avaient posé le pied, la dimension toute entière éructait des bouffées avariées, lugubres, au visage des lois de l'hospitalité, craquait, grinçait, geignait, et pleurait, dans un fracas d'apocalypse, comme si elle allait s'effondrer.

Dans la cour de la petite ferme, le solide noyer frissonnait sous les assauts des éléments. De petits objets traversaient les espaces à vive allure, portés par les bourrasques, et se fracassaient contre les murs de clôture. Les bêtes s'étaient toutes réfugiées dans leurs abris où elles se blottissaient les unes contre les autres, transies et nerveuses. Même les florellies avaient déserté leur jardinière pour aller se glisser à travers le soupirail de la cave, de peur de se faire emporter. Des trombes d'eau martelaient sans relâche les fenêtres soigneusement calfeutrées.

Kurogane se retourna dans son sommeil, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dehors, l'hiver hurlait sa rage et le ciel vomissait des insultes sur les terres des mortels, mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait l'atteindre. Autour de lui, tous les habitants de la maison dormaient, entassés pêle-mêle sur le tapis. Une idée du magicien pour compenser la longue soirée, bien arrosée pour certains, de la veille. On s'était couché tard, et le matin, on se levait tôt pour nourrir toute la ménagerie.

- Puisqu'on ne peut pas sortir, je propose une sieste ! avait-il déclaré, avant de repousser la grosse table rustique de la salle à manger et d'aménager, au beau milieu de la pièce, une couchette géante à l'aide de matelas, couvertures, traversins et coussins trouvés un peu partout dans la maison.

Bien sûr, ça avait commencé par dégénérer en bataille rangée de polochons – Fye s'était fait massacrer ! Et à présent, le blond reposait sur le dos, une jambe repliée. Lovée sous son bras droit, son chien serré contre elle, sa nourrice à ses côtés, Tan respirait à petits coups rapides, la bouche entrouverte. Sagement alignés, assis contre la cuisse du blond, de l'autre coté, comme une bande de peluches posées en rang sur une étagère, les noursons faisaient un concours de ronflements légers, auxquels ceux du crapaud, juché au-dessus d'eux sur un genou, faisaient contrepoint. Il régnait dans la pièce une agréable chaleur aux relents boisés, et seuls les craquements du feu rompaient, parfois, la quiétude de ce moment.

Avec un profond soupir, le guerrier reposa sa tête sur le ventre du magicien, glissa une main sous sa tunique, pour chercher la tiédeur et la douceur de sa peau. En retour, il sentit de longs doigts se mêler à sa chevelure. Il laissa ses paupières se refermer, et resta très longtemps ainsi, à écouter la tempête, loin, là-bas, dehors.

Il avait connu la guerre, le sang, les combats, la peur, et la douleur, l'amertume de la défaite et l'ivresse de la victoire. Et il avait adoré ça. Il s'était senti vivant, brûlant d'un grand feu intérieur. Il s'était entraîné avec acharnement pour devenir plus fort, toujours et encore, pour défier le destin, il s'était battu comme un forcené pour demeurer le dernier debout. Il avait hurlé à la lune sur les toits de sa ville, pour mettre le monde au défi et prouver, une fois de plus, qu'il ne pouvait être vaincu. Que la Mort ne l'aurait pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant, il capitulait. Elle pouvait venir le prendre, il partirait en paix, sans le moindre regret. Car là, sur ce sol tiède, avec sa famille autour de lui, ces ongles qui griffaient très doucement son cuir chevelu, ce ventre chaud et tendre qui lui servait d'oreiller, enveloppé dans cette aura magique dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, blotti dans ce cocon où les hurlements de la tempête et les morsures de l'hiver n'avaient aucune prise, il avait le sentiment de vivre le moment le plus parfait de toute son existence. Après avoir tant cherché, sans vraiment savoir quoi, il avait fini par trouver une chose à laquelle il s'était imaginé ne plus avoir droit après la mort de ses parents : un foyer où il se sentait bien, accepté, aimé même, profondément heureux, et en paix. Et si la lame divine ne venait pas faucher sa vie à l'instant, si elle laissait passer sa chance, ce serait tant pis pour elle.

Ce moment idyllique passerait, il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'à peine serait-il terminé, il ne serait plus question d'accepter de mourir avant de l'avoir retrouvé.


	4. Fan-Service

**Titre** : Fan-service.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**Note** : Salut ! Alors pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas : les noursons... non ça je pense que tout le monde se rappelle. En ce qui concerne la fillette (Tan), le chien (Ren) et la servante (Sonja), Fye et Kuro les ont ramenés à Yuuko après une mission et celle-ci leur a demandé de les héberger à Argaï car ils sont en danger. Je n'en dis pas plus, c'est juste pour recadrer un peu.

Je plaisantais, hier. Je sais pas me passer de l'habitude d'écrire des conneries à cet endroit. Donc pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre ! Ne vous privez surtout pas ! Et promis-juré-craché je vous répondrai.

* * *

**Troisième jour – le 4 février – Fan-service.**

Après avoir subi, la veille, un temps de fin du monde, les habitants de la petite ferme eurent la surprise, au petit matin, de voir un soleil resplendissant briller dans un ciel sans nuages. L'ambiance était à la bonne humeur durant le petit déjeuner, mais lorsque Kurogane sortit pour aller nourrir les bêtes, Tan sur ses talons, le spectacle qu'il découvrit dans la cour ternit un peu son sourire.

La tempête avait tout dévasté. La clôture de l'enclos était partiellement effondrée, le toit de l'abri des cochons – et, provisoirement, de la vache inter-dimensionnelle - à demi arraché, deux clapiers avaient disparu avec leurs habitants, et une grosse branche du noyer ne tenait plus que par une intervention divine. Le ninja lâcha un soupir si gros qu'il capta l'attention du mage, à travers la porte restée entrouverte.

- Halala, quel bazar ! s'exclama Fye, en venant se poster à ses côtés.

- Ouais. On va en avoir pour une semaine à tout réparer...

- Je vais t'aider, si tu veux, Kuro-chan.

Aussitôt, les deux compagnons se mirent au travail, et la matinée s'avança rapidement. Malgré un léger vent frais qui soufflait régulièrement et refroidissait l'atmosphère, il faisait plutôt bon si on se tenait occupé, et le guerrier ne tarda pas à retirer sa veste pour travailler plus à son aise.

Il portait un haut noir sans manches, qui ne dissimulait de ses bras. Bien qu'on soit au cœur de l'hiver, il avait conservé un léger hâle doré, et en dépit de la période de calme qu'ils traversaient, des ombres légères se dessinaient sur sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements, prouvant que sa musculature avait gardé toute sa sécheresse.

Il s'activait avec application, un petit pli de concentration marqué entre les sourcils, allant et venant souplement dans l'enclos, effleurant parfois, au passage, le dos du magicien du bout des doigts, comme par accident. Et sans paraître se rendre compte que, petit à petit, le rythme des coups de marteau que ce dernier assénait sur la barrière se déréglait, à cause de son regard qui dérivait sans cesse sur un sujet bien plus attrayant.

Pour finir, Fye cessa carrément ses occupations, et il serait bien volontiers resté là, à baver sans vergogne sur la plastique irréprochable de son brun préféré, si ce dernier ne s'était pas interrompu à son tour pour lever dans sa direction un regard interrogateur, teinté de la plus parfaite innocence.

Vif comme l'éclair, le mage attrapa par le col la petite fille qui passait à côté de lui et, d'une seule main, l'éleva jusqu'à son visage.

- Tan-chan ! Regarde-toi, tu es toute sale !

L'enfant, qui s'amusait depuis un moment à patauger dans les flaques en compagnie du crapaud avec un bonheur non dissimulé, pencha la tête sur le côté, lui sourit, et lui tendit un petit bouquet de feuilles mortes pleines de boue.

- Pour toi !

- Oh merci, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Oui !

- Et bien, maintenant, si on allait à la recherche de Sonja pour qu'elle s'occupe un peu de toi, hein ? C'est bien joli de faire trempette mais il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui !

- Alors en route !

Il cala la petite fille sur son bras, et se tourna vers le ninja pour lui faire signe qu'il allait revenir. Kurogane acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et de l'un de ces sourires ravageurs dont il avait le secret, et qu'il était si avare à distribuer.

Fye eut un petit rire, tourna les talons et prit la direction de la maison. Le brun jouait rarement la carte de la séduction volontaire. Il fallait bien dire, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, et qu'être lui-même suffisait largement à lui assurer l'entière attention de son compagnon. Mais ce jour là, il avait l'air d'humeur joueuse, et après tout, s'il voulait jouer... eh bien ce n'était pas le magicien qui allait s'y opposer, bien au contraire !

En dépit de ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, il ne remontra pas le bout de son nez du reste de la matinée, mais lorsque le guerrier revint dans la maison pour le repas de midi, il constata qu'il n'avait pas chômé quand même. Le ménage était fait, la fillette avait été lavée et changée, les noursons étaient habillés de propre eux aussi, le linge qui attendait dans un coin avait été rangé et la table était mise.

Bien que son régime alimentaire ait totalement changé depuis sa transformation, et que la nourriture humaine n'ai plus vraiment d'attrait à ses yeux, Fye insistait pour préparer lui-même les repas de toute la maisonnée chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Et personne ne trouvait rien à y redire ; la cuisine de Sonja était parfaitement comestible, mais elle n'avait pas autant de personnalité et de saveur que la sienne. D'ailleurs, les arômes qui montaient de la cocotte posée sur le gros poêle à bois faisaient monter l'eau à la bouche du ninja.

Il n'était pas le seul, apparemment, car dès qu'il fit son apparition, la servante lança un « A table ! » joyeux, rassembla toute la petite marmaille, installa tout le monde, et se mit en devoir de faire la tournée des serviettes. Kurogane nota avec un petit pincement au cœur que leur cuisinier ne venait pas spontanément les rejoindre, et se dirigea vers la chambre où il se doutait qu'il s'était réfugié.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, la vision qu'il découvrit le cloua littéralement sur place. Un ange était tombé du ciel, directement dans son lit. Le mage squattait son matelas, comme d'habitude, et il s'était endormi en lisant son manganyan, comme d'habitude. Le soleil de midi entrait à flots par la fenêtre et l'enveloppait d'un halo lumineux, mais cela ne semblait pas affecter le moins du monde son sommeil. Sa respiration légère était régulière, ses longs doigts frémissaient, agités de légers spasmes, signe qu'il rêvait. Ses cheveux blonds accrochaient la lumière, encadrant son beau visage paisible de vagues de fils d'or. Son teint paraissait plus clair encore qu'à l'accoutumée, presque opalescent. L'aura glaciale et brûlante à la fois de sa magie semblait emplir l'atmosphère et faisait frissonner la peau du guerrier.

Ce dernier s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, en prenant bien soin de ne pas couper les rayons du soleil au passage, puis il s'assit en tailleur près de la tête du lit et resta là, à regarder son compagnon dormir. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller, même s'il savait qu'il le devait.

Ils étaient arrivés à Argaï avec les noursons, près d'un an plus tôt, puis ils avaient rencontré Gaïta, et ensuite, il y avait eu l'arrivée de Sonja, Tan et Ren. Un magicien du Pays des Glaces, un ninja du Japon féodal, quatre bébés peluches venus d'un monde perdu, un puissant artefact en forme de crapaud au langage douteux, une fillette orpheline et son frère-chien et une servante pétocharde qui n'alignait pas trois mots sans devenir plus écarlate qu'une tomate bien mûre n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. La cohabitation entre eux aurait pu devenir rapidement un calvaire, mais Fye était là. Lui, ses sourires, sa gentillesse, ses attentions et, étrangement quand on connaissait son passé, son sens de la famille. Il les avait poussés les uns vers les autres, les avait unis, et avait établi quelques règles strictes pour le bon fonctionnement de toute la maisonnée. Prendre tous les repas en commun sauf le petit-déjeuner en était une, mais de tous les habitants de la ferme, il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à s'y plier.

Kurogane connaissait la raison de cette réticence. Le magicien adorait cuisiner, et le faisait très volontiers, mais s'asseoir à table avec tout le monde, et les regarder se régaler de plats qu'il avait aimés autrefois et pour lesquels il n'avait plus aucun goût, le faisait souffrir. C'était le prix qu'il avait payé, contre son gré, pour continuer à vivre. Lui qui, autrefois, prenait tant de plaisir à manger, à la convivialité d'un bon dîner préparé avec amour, et partagé avec des êtres chers, était désormais condamné à ne se nourrir que d'une manière qu'il trouvait abjecte, finalement, même s'il avait appris à en apprécier certains côtés.

_Par ma faute_, pensa le ninja. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait bien conscience que s'il payait quotidiennement son tribut de sang pour avoir conclu ce pacte avec Kamui, il n'était pas le seul à être mis à contribution, et probablement pas celui pour qui c'était le plus pénible. Fye ne se plaignait pas, mais le brun le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et il voyait sans mal à travers ses sourires pendant les repas. D'ailleurs, il savait que si le magicien se cachait, ce n'était pas de lui, c'était simplement pour ne pas inquiéter les plus jeunes.

Il n'acceptait pas plus de laisser quiconque assister à ses repas, ce que son compagnon pouvait comprendre car le spectacle n'avait vraiment rien d'innocent. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir un moment d'intimité pour s'alimenter, il préférait se priver plutôt que de risquer d'être surpris. Et même s'il avait fini par s'habituer à sa condition et aux avantages indéniables qu'elle lui apportait, s'il était reconnaissant d'avoir eu la vie sauve et de bénéficier désormais d'un corps plus vigoureux et de capacités plus importantes que lorsqu'il était humain, Kurogane savait que la question de la nourriture resterait pour lui, à jamais, quelque chose de très douloureux.

D'ailleurs sa silhouette s'en ressentait, et sans être réellement maigre, il s'était encore affiné. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce creux, que sa chemise, remontée pendant son sommeil, trahissait, à la naissance du pli de l'aine, et qui s'enfonçait dans les ombres, sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Sa peau, à cet endroit, était vraiment douce ; les doigts du guerrier s'en souvenaient très bien, mais ils ne demandaient qu'à retourner chercher une confirmation. Sans y penser vraiment, il se pencha, tendit la main... Mais à cet instant, le magicien bougea. Son œil valide s'ouvrit lentement, et il sourit en découvrant le brun près de lui.

- 'jour, Kuro-chan. C'est déjà le matin ?

- Euh... C'est midi, et on s'est déjà vus aujourd'hui, répondit le guerrier en reprenant précipitamment une position moins compromettante.

Il se sentit rougir vaguement, au souvenir du flot de pensées et d'images indécentes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, quelques secondes auparavant. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit, et pas qu'un peu. Fye, cependant, ne fit pas mine de s'en être rendu compte.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement enrouée par le sommeil.

- Oui. Et tout le monde t'attend pour manger.

- Ah... Mmm... D'accord. Laisse-moi une minute pour me réveiller, et j'arrive.

- Ok. Ne traîne pas.

Fye attendit que le brun soit sorti de la pièce pour se lever, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, le regard pétillant, toute trace de langueur effacée de ses traits. Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, puis rejoignit tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Il s'installa sur un banc, à côté de Sonja, bien en face du ninja, et fit le service, remplissant les assiettes de chacun d'une sorte de potée aux légumes à laquelle il ajouta, pour certains, de copieuses tranches de viande rôtie. Il en prit un petit morceau pour lui-même, dans l'unique but de montrer aux enfants qu'on ne faisait pas le difficile avec la nourriture et qu'il fallait goûter même si on pensait qu'on n'aimerait pas, puis donna le signal que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, et le repas commença. L'ambiance, comme toujours, était très gaie.

Rapidement, le magicien transféra ce qu'il restait de sa portion dans l'assiette de son voisin d'en face – il avait éparpillé le reste un peu partout dans la sienne pour donner le change -, et leva sur lui un regard de la plus blanche innocence, assorti d'un sourire totalement angélique. En voyant cette expression dont il connaissait parfaitement la signification s'inscrire sur le visage de son compagnon, Kurogane sut que ça allait être sa fête : le blond, à coup sûr, lui réservait encore un tour à sa façon.

- Tu sais, Kuro-chan, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que les manganyans étaient si intéressants.

- Ah ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça, en fait.

- Je pensais que ça ne servait à rien. Mais j'étais bête, c'est très utile, en réalité.

- Pour passer le temps oui.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que voulais dire. C'est aussi utile... culturellement.

- Euh, la culture manga c'est quand même pas...

- Ben si, on apprend des mots !

- Du genre ? demanda le ninja, alors même qu'il sentait les mâchoires d'un piège soigneusement tendu se refermer sur lui.

- Du genre... fan-service !

Kurogane s'étrangla avec un haricot, toussa, et se jeta sur un verre d'eau pour faire passer la crise. Ce petit... ! Ce crétin ! C'était ça, son idée, depuis le matin ! Le plan sieste, la lumière, le ventre à l'air, tout ! Il l'avait fait exprès, cet énergumène ! Et ça le faisait marrer, en plus !

- Fan-service... ! répéta le brun, avec difficulté. T'es vraiment qu'un...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ? renchérit le magicien, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler l'hilarité qui faisait briller son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois !?

- Ça ne fait rien, Kuro-chan. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, tout à l'heure, quand j'irai finir ma sieste. Je t'expliquerai.

Sur ses mots, le magicien lui adressa son sourire le plus candide et se leva souplement pour aller chercher le dessert. Quand sa chemise en profita pour s'échapper de la ceinture trop lâche de son pantalon, le ninja rata une respiration, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et finit par piquer du nez vers son assiette pour dissimuler aux plus chastes membres de l'assemblée l'expression de son regard, à ce moment précis.


	5. Distraction

**Titre** : Distraction.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**Note** : Hello ! Bon, il est mou du genou, ce fandom ! Allez on se réveille ! Drinnng ! Tut tut ! Pouet Pouet ! Reuuuuh ! AouAouuuuuh ! Cocoricoooo ! Déjà que je chuis crevée et j'ai envie que d'une chose c'est être dans mon lit... Bref, un chapitre un peu court aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai eu une journée chargée et pas trop de temps pour faire mieux, mais la suite demain ! On va bien s'amuser.

Puisque c'est ça, pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre ! On ne le dira jamais assez.

* * *

**Quatrième jour – le 5 février – Distraction.**

Kurogane bâilla pour la dixième fois au moins, et une petite larme apparut au coin de son œil. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, et jeta un regard noir au ciel, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Après une brève éclaircie, le temps était revenu au gris et surtout à la pluie, tuant dans l'œuf toute tentative d'effectuer des réparations correctes sur les dégâts causés par la tempête.

Les conditions météorologiques ne dérangeaient pas franchement le ninja lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exercer, et chaque jour, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, il consacrait plusieurs heures à travailler. Il réussissait même, régulièrement, à obtenir la participation du magicien, pour des combats d'entraînement plutôt musclés, puis il consacrait une partie de son temps à apprendre, sous la direction du blond, à cohabiter avec le dieu-chien qui avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de son corps. Le reste de sa journée était dédié à l'entretien de la ferme. Lorsqu'il avait un peu de liberté, il partait en exploration, ou simplement en balade. Parfois, toute la petite famille l'accompagnait, mais la plupart du temps, il préférait laisser les petits sous la surveillance du crapaud et de la servante, et n'emmener avec lui que Fye.

Même si certains occupants de la maison étaient de format plutôt réduit, et si l'harmonie régnait entre tous, vivre à dix dans une surface aussi réduite n'était toujours très reposant, et le ninja appréciait de pouvoir s'évader régulièrement, pour profiter, avec son compagnon, de quelques heures de tranquillité et de réelle intimité. Pouvoir bavarder sur n'importe quel sujet sans craindre de choquer certaines oreilles, ou simplement s'allonger dans l'herbe et profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, sans partage, était devenu, pour eux, un véritable luxe.

Seulement, avec ce temps de chien, le travail était retardé, les sorties compromises, et tout le monde s'entassait dans la pièce principale, où l'on commençait à être un peu les uns sur les autres. Même le magicien, pourtant d'une nature enjouée et sociable, finissait par laisser transparaître, de temps en temps, une certaine forme d'agacement.

Kurogane, lui, avait pris le parti de s'isoler dans la lecture. Il s'installait dans un fauteuil, un bouquin sur les genoux, pour tenter de se couper un peu de l'agitation environnante. Mais parfois, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout quand quatre noursons, un crapaud mal élevé, une fillette et un magicien se chamaillaient à bâtons rompus sur le sujet le plus important, essentiel même, du moment : comment allait-on baptiser la vache ?

Les noursons proposaient toutes sortes de petits noms farfelus, Tan était restée bloquée sur l'idée de l'appeler Sakura, ce qui faisait grimacer Fye, et ce dernier prétendait que dans son pays d'origine, on nommait les vaches avec des noms de fleurs, et alignait les idées stupides comme Marguerite, Rose, ou Nénuphar...

- N'importe quoi... lâcha le ninja avant de se mordre la langue, pour se punir de s'être mêlé de cette conversation débile, alors qu'il s'était promis d'en rester à l'écart.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, Kuro-chan ! Comment est-ce que tu l'appellerais, toi ?

- La vache.

- Hyuuu ! Quelle imagination !

- Hyuu ? Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de hyuuter, tu sais siffler, que je sache !

- Oui mais j'aime bien.

- Eh ben pas moi.

Abandonnant le débat, le magicien se leva pour venir se poster devant le fauteuil de son compagnon et, après un instant de réflexion, lui prit son livre des mains, puis s'installa sans se gêner à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Hé... protesta le guerrier, ce qui ne l'empêcha de glisser ses mains dans les poches arrière du pantalon de son « invité ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Kuro-chan ? Tu es ronchon.

- Je suis toujours ronchon, c'est ma marque de fabrique.

- Oui seulement là, tu es de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est ce temps qui me gonfle.

- Mais on n'y peut rien...

- Je sais. Mais je déteste rester là à glander.

- Je sais. Tu t'ennuies...

- Ouais.

- Et je te manque.

- ... Dans tes rêves.

- Ah non ! Dans mes rêves, Kuro-chan, je ne te manque pas du tout. Et toi non plus, tu ne me manques pas.

- Sympa...

- Parce que dans mes rêves...

Le mage se pencha et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son compagnon. Ladite oreille se parant, progressivement, d'une jolie teinte écrevisse.

- Alors tu vois, Kuro-chan, dans ces conditions, je ne peux pas te manquer, puisque tous les deux on...

- Ouais bon ça va ! l'interrompit brutalement le brun, en lui fermant la bouche du bout des doigts. Y a des oreilles innocentes dans la salle.

- Pas les tiennes, apparemment, vu leur couleur.

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes oreilles !?

- Voyons, Kuro-chan, les oreilles, ça ne parle pas, ça écoute !

- Oué ben tu ferais bien de les imiter et de la fermer, tiens !

- Et voilà, tu es encore de mauvaise humeur ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut !

Et avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Fye se releva d'un coup, et se mit à tracer un cercle de runes dans les airs, du bout du doigt. Un instant plus tard, le visage de la Sorcière des Dimensions apparaissait devant lui. Elle portait, ce jour là, une robe chinoise d'un rouge intense, agrémentée de broderies représentant des branches de pruniers en fleurs.

- Bonjour Fye, Kurogane.

- Bonsoir Yuuko-san.

- Je me doutais que tu allais me contacter, Fye.

- Oui, je voulais vous dire que les enfants sont enfin tombés d'accord sur le nom qu'ils vont donner à votre vache.

- Ah ? Enfin, il s'agit de _votre_ vache désormais. Quel nom ont-ils choisi ?

- Piou-piou !

La femme éclata de rire, tandis que le ninja lâcha un grognement étrange.

- Kuro-pon s'ennuie, reprit Fye. Il a besoin de distraction. En d'autres termes, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de repartir en mission.

- J'en ai justement une à vous proposer.

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama le mage, sans la moindre trace d'ironie dans la voix.

- Il n'y a vraiment que vous deux à qui je puisse confier celle-ci. Et je pense que vous l'apprécierez, tous les deux. Patiente un instant, veux-tu. Je vais chercher Mokona, et je te l'envoie avec toutes les instructions.

La Sorcière disparut pendant quelques secondes, puis revint avec la petite créature, qu'elle lança à travers le portail. Aussitôt arrivée, elle tendit au magicien un carnet contenant toutes les explications pour le déroulement de la mission. Quand il eut fini de le lire, Fye adressa au ninja un sourire radieux.

- Yuuko-san avait raison ! Cette mission va beaucoup nous plaire !


	6. La lune

**Titre** : La Lune.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Note** : Salut, bande de mollusques :) Et voilà, une petite mission pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Nouveau monde, nouvelles aventures et bienvenue dans un pays... un peu tordu. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas de trop de fautes, j'ai un peu la tête dans le guidon j'ai du mal à me relire.

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (certains jours plus que d'autre...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour me dire de fermer ma grande bouche parce que je vous dérange dans votre sommeil, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquième jour – le 6 février – La lune.**

Fye s'éveilla avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Il referma les yeux, et tenta de se renfoncer dans la chaleur douillette de son lit. Il voulait replonger dans le rêve dont il venait d'émerger, pensant que la réponse s'y trouvait, mais ce fut en vain. Il en avait fini avec le sommeil pour cette nuit. Et il mourait de faim. Avec un soupir dépité, il repoussa sa couverture et se leva sans bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Kurogane, malgré les protestations de son estomac et un instinct prédateur qui se faisait insistant. Pas encore.

Il sourit en attrapant ses vêtements, soigneusement pliés et posés sur une chaise. Dans la maison, il se consacrait beaucoup au ménage pour donner aux enfants un cadre de vie agréable et un bon exemple, mais la chambre qu'il partageait avec le ninja était leur territoire privé, dont ils interdisaient l'entrée au reste de la petite troupe, tant pour conserver un semblant d'intimité que pour y entreposer, bien à l'abri, tous les objets dangereux qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Dans ce refuge, le magicien pouvait se laisser aller à être totalement lui-même, et il était la personnification du désordre. Il laissait tout traîner partout, mais un lutin de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt avait pris l'habitude de passer après lui et de ranger méticuleusement, tout en ronchonnant, bien sûr.

Vite habillé, le blond s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour lancer un petit coup d'œil à son compagnon toujours endormi, sourit, et passa dans la pièce principale. Il faisait encore sombre, à l'extérieur, et le ciel ne commençait même pas à blanchir. Il restait plusieurs heures avant le lever du jour. Il régnait dans la salle une atmosphère chaude et agréable, et un silence profond, ponctué par la respiration régulière et douce, à petites bouffées, du poêle à bois. Pour tromper sa faim et achever de se réveiller, Fye se concocta une boisson chaude à base de plantes, et alla se poser dans le fauteuil profond où Kurogane avait coutume de s'installer pour lire. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, se pelotonna entre les accoudoirs, un plaid sur les épaules, et sirota lentement son infusion. Très vite, le calme confortable de ce moment l'envahit, et à sa propre surprise, ses paupières se firent lourdes. Reposer sa tasse avant de la laisser tomber lui parut un effort surhumain, et il glissa à nouveau dans le sommeil.

_Il faisait très sombre. Aucune étoile ne brillait, mais la lune, elle, était là, ronde, pleine et blanche. Elle rayonnait d'un halo alabastrin dans le ciel d'un noir absolu. Son image se reflétait sur la surface obscure et lisse, surnaturellement immobile, du petit lac qui s'étendait aux pieds du magicien. Fye ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait peur de ces eaux insondables et de la nuit. Il portait ses habits blancs de Seles, et avec sa peau claire, ses cheveux blonds, il avait le sentiment de jurer dans le décor, d'être visible à des dizaines de kilomètres. Cependant, il était incapable de bouger. Seulement d'incliner légèrement la tête, pour observer l'image immobile du disque lunaire. Il aurait voulu s'accroupir, ramasser un caillou et le jeter dans le lac, pour en troubler la surface, mais alors qu'il se pensait à découvert et trop exposé, lui-même distinguait à peine ses pieds. Des volutes d'une épaisse fumée fuligineuse et glacée s'enroulaient mollement autour de ses chevilles. Et puis il y avait cette voix, féminine, cet appel lancinant. « Viens, » disait-elle, « viens ! Tombe dans la lune ! ». Il essayait de lui résister, de reculer, mais il se sentait attiré, tracté même, inéluctablement happé. Il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, pourtant il glissait, obéissant, sur la surface du lac, en direction de l'astre lunaire. « Viens ! Viens ! Tombe dans la lune ! Tombe maintenant ! »_

Une vive douleur au crâne et au coude lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait, puis petit à petit, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un plafond qui penchait bizarrement. La raison de cette inclinaison douteuse était due au fait qu'il était à moitié tombé du fauteuil et qu'il se tenait n'importe comment, affalé sur le tapis. Il se redressa et le monde reprit sa position normale. Il se trouvait dans la pièce à vivre de la ferme, le poêle ronflait toujours gentiment, de temps en temps, les braises craquaient sous les cendres dans la cheminée, l'aube s'apprêtait à se lever, et tout allait bien. Malgré tout, il se sentait glacé et resserra le plaid sur ses épaules en frissonnant.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies besoin de se changer les idées, Kuro-chan, murmura-t-il, avant de s'atteler à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque les autres membres de la famille firent leur apparition, un par un, dans la pièce, la table était prête, le repas du matin les attendait, les bêtes était nourries, et les provisions assurées pour un moment.

Selon les dires de la Sorcière des Dimensions, la mission qu'elle leur confiait ne nécessiterait pas plus de deux ou trois jours, mais le magicien préférait voir large et il avait prévu de quoi tenir facilement deux semaines. Il profita ensuite de l'absence de Kurogane dans la chambre pour préparer leurs affaires, et aussitôt que le ninja eut terminé de manger, ils firent leurs adieux à tout le monde.

o0O0o

Pays de Malata

- Oh, le mage, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Kurogane tendit le doigt vers la rue déserte qui s'ouvrait devant yeux. On se serait cru à Printania, le village à l'abandon situé au pied du grand manoir d'Argaï, mais transposé dans un monde moderne. La poussière avait été remplacée par du goudron, et il y avait des réverbères et des enseignes électriques mais les uns comme les autres étaient éteints, et pas une âme ne rôdait dans les environs. Des papiers gras et divers autres détritus s'entassaient dans les recoins, poussés par un vent léger et frais. Le ciel était d'ardoise.

- Ça doit être parce qu'on est au milieu de la journée. Tout le monde dort.

- A midi et demi ? On est tombés au pays des feignasses ?

- Presque, sourit le magicien. Viens, Kuro-chan, la première chose à faire est de trouver un endroit décent où poser nos bagages pour le temps de notre séjour.

- Je déteste ces villes modernes. Ça pue et il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Et les gens sont si...

- Oui. Enfin estimons-nous heureux, on dirait au moins qu'on est tombés dans une zone piétonne. Pas de voitures ! Et avec l'argent que Yuuko-san nous a donné, nous n'aurons pas besoin de travailler pour payer notre logement. C'est bien, non ?

- Encore heureux qu'elle paye les frais, on bosse pour elle, tout de même. Et sinon, où est-ce qu'on est au juste ?

Il y avait en effet, de quoi se poser la question. Les deux compagnons avançaient d'un pas tranquille le long d'une large rue, bordée, des deux côtés, par des édifices arborant tous des vitrines aux couleurs criardes et aux slogans racoleurs. Leurs façades étaient toutes ornées d'alignements de distributeurs de boissons, de friandises, de cigarettes ou de préservatifs. L'essentiel des établissements étaient des débits de boissons, proposant aussi des chambres, des salles de jeu et de la compagnie. Ici où là, on trouvait une petite superette, une boulangerie ou une croissanterie ouverte seulement la nuit, ou une pharmacie, mais la proportion en était infime.

- Nous sommes à Malata, expliqua le magicien.

- Et ? Je t'ai pas posé la question avant parce que je sais que tu m'aurais pas répondu, mais on est venus faire quoi ici, au juste ?

Fye se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son sourire le plus radieux.

- Mais voyons, Kuro-chan, on est venus faire la fête !

- Hein !? On était pas censés bosser ?

- Eh bien disons que pour une fois, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles.

- Alors là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques...

Le blond hocha la tête avant de pousser la porte d'un motel, d'apparence assez modeste, et quelques instants plus tard, ils prenaient possession de leur chambre. La jeune femme de l'accueil s'était longuement excusée de ne pas pouvoir leur fournir de chambre avec lits séparés, ce à quoi ils avaient répondu que c'était un peu ennuyeux, mais qu'ils s'en accommoderaient tout de même.

Le magicien se laissa tomber sur le bord du matelas avec un gros soupir, en se massant le front du bout des doigts. La mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passée se faisait ressentir, surtout après toute l'agitation de la matinée, et les divers portails magiques qu'il avait dû ouvrir. Il se sentait las, et il aurait volontiers fait une bonne sieste, mais Kurogane le couvait depuis un moment d'un regard interrogateur, et il savait qu'il était temps de lui donner toutes les explications qu'il lui avait promises.

- Dans ce monde, la consommation d'alcool, de tabac, de drogues, et la prostitution sont considérées comme des délits très graves, et les villes sont soumises à une très haute surveillance. On doit se consacrer au travail, à la prière et à sa famille, et un point c'est tout. En contrepartie, il existe des villes comme celle-ci, où tous les plaisirs sont permis, pourvu que l'on ait de quoi se les offrir. A l'exception des gens qui y travaillent, aucun citoyen de ce pays n'a le droit d'y séjourner plus d'une semaine par an. Les hôtels et les maisons de jeux sont très surveillés, afin que personne ne puisse échapper à cette règle. Aussi, nous aurons seulement une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui pour nous acquitter de notre mission. Mais selon ce qu'a dit Yuuko-san, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'autant de temps.

- Et en quoi elle consiste, cette mission ?

- Nous devons rencontrer un contact de Yuuko-san, qui doit nous remettre la recette du Glenn Torq, un whisky légendaire, ainsi que des échantillons.

- Effectivement, ça n'a pas l'air très difficile. Elle avait vraiment besoin de nous pour un truc aussi simple ?

- Eh bien... il y a tout de même un tout petit problème, Kuro-sama.

- -sama ?

- Il se trouve que, comme il s'agit d'une recette légendaire, d'autres chasseurs de reliques sont à sa recherche, ce qui risque de nous compliquer un peu la tâche. D'autant que le contact de Yuuko-san est très méfiant, et qu'il a confié son colis à une « personne de confiance » selon ses dires, qui est elle aussi plutôt paranoïaque. Ce qui fait que, à l'heure actuelle, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'identité ou de l'apparence de la personne que nous devons rencontrer, ni même de l'établissement dans lequel nous avons rendez-vous.

- Quoi !?

- Eh oui !

- Mais comment on va faire alors ? demanda le ninja, avant de réaliser où tout cela les menait.

Un sourire carnassier apparut lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois... On va devoir écumer tous ces bars un par un pour trouver notre gars !

- Oui... répondit le magicien, avec un soupir feint. C'est absolument décourageant, tu ne crois pas ? Tous ces bars à visiter ! Et tu ne sais pas le pire, Kuro-sama !

- -sama ? Encore ?

- Ici, quand on rentre dans un bar et qu'on pense y rester un moment, on doit obligatoirement consommer une boisson toutes les dix minutes. Sans quoi ils vous expulsent à coups de pieds aux fesses ! Ça ne rigole pas du tout !

- Dix minutes ? Petits joueurs...

- N'est-ce pas ? Alors, que penses-tu de cette mission ? Tu crois que nous serons à la hauteur ?

- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça d'une mission confiée par la vieille peau mais... j'ai hâte de commencer.

- Je savais que ça te plairait, sourit le blond. Mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Les bars n'ouvrent qu'en fin d'après-midi. On va devoir tuer le temps, d'ici là.

- On trouvera bien une occupation, répondit le ninja, en se posant à côté de lui sur le lit.


	7. Bagarre

**Titre** : Bagarre.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Note** : Salut les marshmallows ! Fye et Kuro, agents très spéciaux, en mission très spéciale, j'en dis pas plus. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

Vous avez le droit de ne pas garder le silence, si reviewtez, rien de ce que vous direz ne sera retenu contre vous, et pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Sixième jour – le 7 février – Bagarre.**

Ils en étaient à leur ils-ne-savaient-plus-combien-tième bar, pour la deuxième soirée consécutive, et ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de l'identité de la personne qu'ils devaient rencontrer. En revanche, ils avaient découvert que Gristown, la ville où ils se trouvaient, était spécialisée dans la vente de whisky, ce qui n'arrangeait bien évidemment pas leurs affaires - plutôt chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin -, et ils en connaissaient désormais un rayon sur le sujet. Le _blended whisky_, le _pure malt_, le _single malt_ et même le _single cask_ n'avaient plus aucun secret pour eux. Dégustations à l'appui, naturellement.

Face à l'alcool, Kurogane était un roc, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'en quittant le King Gambinus, il avait le pas légèrement chancelant, un sourire assez idiot, qui ne lui appartenait pas, scotché sur les lèvres, et les paupières un peu lourdes. Il avait beaucoup neigé pendant la nuit, c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle le sol était si glissant, et il devait se concentrer pour ne pas exécuter une sortie plus acrobatique que prévu. A ses côtés, Fye était calme. Trop calme.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda le ninja, tandis qu'ils descendaient les deux marches de la terrasse pour se retrouver dans la rue.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, même s'il n'avait pas renoncé à boire un peu de temps en temps pour s'amuser, le magicien ne réagissait plus de la même manière qu'auparavant. Il avait cessé de sauter partout et de miauler comme un idiot, et le brun se doutait que cette nouvelle attitude devait venir autant de sa nature différente que des souvenirs de tous les bons moments passés avec la princesse du Pays de Clow qu'il n'avait pas envie de ramener à la surface.

Même s'il avait fini par apprendre à vivre avec son sentiment de culpabilité, s'il avait renoncé à ses envies morbides et choisi une autre voie pour tenter d'expier les péchés qu'il s'attribuait encore, la douleur était toujours là, au fond de lui. Il faisait avec, autant qu'il le pouvait. Grâce aux noursons, aux enfants ramenés de Risu, à son compagnon qui, en dépit de ses airs bourrus, veillait sur lui comme une vraie mère-poule, il guérissait très lentement. Il apprenait à renoncer à sa carapace de souffrance, à oser être un peu heureux. Mais il devait procéder avec prudence, et ne pas tenter le diable en ramenant involontairement le passé sur la table à tout moment. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il soit capable de se colleter face à face avec les événements d'Infinity.

Kurogane le comprenait. Lui aussi avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort des deux gamins, comme il les appelait. Il en avait voulu au monde entier, et il avait fait porter sur beaucoup, à tour de rôle, la responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Mais avec du recul, il savait que l'image de la manche du magicien lui glissant entre les doigts, cet instant précis où tout avait basculé, le hanterait éternellement. S'il avait mis une demi-seconde de moins à réagir, tout aurait peut-être été différent. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, le blond – lui et sa foutue intuition, sans doute -l'attrapa par la manche de son blouson de cuir et l'entraîna en bas des marches sur un « Viens, Kuro-chan » prononcé à mi-voix. Il marchait vite, la tête baissée, les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux dissimulant ses traits, et le ninja se laissait guider tout en se demandant ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup, et ce que signifiait ce changement d'humeur. Il lui avait semblé que le mage était plutôt serein, durant la soirée, alors pourquoi, tout à coup... ?

La réponse qu'il obtint très vite à sa question muette le laissa, littéralement, désarçonné. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, et aussi, pour la plus grande honte du guerrier, du fait qu'il était assez copieusement bourré, Fye se retourna vivement, le saisit par les bras, tira, poussa, ajusta un ou deux coups précis, et Kurogane se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans un tas de neige avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « oy ! », avec un magicien à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ou plutôt, l'autre facette d'un magicien une prunelle dorée à la pupille fendue vrillée dans la sienne, et un sourire de loup, dévoilant une dentition plutôt menaçante. Un frisson parcourut le dos du ninja, et il n'avait rien à voir avec les conditions météorologiques du moment. _Ici ? Maintenant_ ? pensa-t-il, dans un dernier moment de lucidité, alors que les lèvres du blond se posaient sur les siennes.

- Je vais te manger, Kuro-chan, murmura ce dernier, contre sa bouche.

Et la nuit l'engloutit. Plus de neige, plus de ruelle, plus de sons provenant de la rue principale, plus de froid, de mission, plus rien n'existait hormis Fye posé sur lui comme un fauve sur sa proie, la chaleur de sa peau sous son pull noir, la caresse de son souffle dans son cou, l'intensité de son aura, plus brûlante que jamais, la tension qui faisait trembler son corps souple, et le sang qui s'écoulait de l'un à l'autre, les entraînant dans un torrent de sensations vertigineuses. Les bras du ninja se refermèrent sur le dos du vampire. Il le voulait plus près de lui, il voulait sentir tout contre lui, le renverser sur ce matelas improvisé et...

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le magicien releva la tête, s'immobilisa pendant une seconde, faisant taire les protestations de son compagnon du bout de ses doigts gelés posés sur ses lèvres.

- Tu entends ça ?

Le sérieux dans sa voix dégrisa immédiatement le brun, qui tendit l'oreille. Quelque part vers l'autre extrémité de la ruelle, une série de bruits mats facilement identifiables et un cri de femme les firent bondir sur leurs pieds et se précipiter.

Dans une petite impasse, quatre gaillards d'allure solide avaient réussi à coincer deux jeunes femmes en uniformes de police, qui tentaient désespérément de les tenir à distance sous la menace d'un taser. La moins grande des deux était désarmée et elle portait, bien en évidence sur la joue, la marque écrevisse de l'un des coups qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Tu vois, Kuro-chan, là, je suis vraiment, vraiment, contrarié, soupira le mage.

Au son de sa voix, tous les voyous se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble et plissèrent les yeux. Un homme, grand et mince, aux cheveux blonds, se tenait adossé à un réverbère, baignant dans sa lumière comme dans un halo venu du ciel. La couleur sombre de ses vêtements accentuait la blancheur de sa peau, et il aurait pu avoir l'air d'un ange, n'étaient le bandeau qui lui barrait un œil, la couleur et l'apparence effrayantes de l'autre, et son sourire de prédateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? demanda l'un des types.

- Ouais et à qui tu parles ? fit un second.

Tous les membres du petit groupe se détournèrent des deux femmes pour avancer en direction du magicien, les poings serrés, un air mauvais sur le visage. A leur démarche, il était facile de deviner qu'ils n'avaient pas bu que de l'eau durant la soirée.

- On aime pas qu'on se mêle de nos affaires, dit l'un.

- Et moi, je n'aime pas être interrompu pendant mon repas, surtout par des idiots pareils !

Nul ne vit surgir Kurogane, mais tout d'un coup, il fut là, planté derrière le dos de la petite bande, et l'affaire fut réglée en un instant. Deux coups de poing, un coup de boule et un coup de genou plus tard, quatre andouilles gisaient en tas au milieu de la ruelle. Le magicien s'en approcha paisiblement, s'accroupit à côté d'eux, attrapa celui qui paraissait être le chef par le menton pour lui relever la tête et eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Apparemment, mon repas n'aime pas non plus être interrompu pendant que je le mange... Vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois.

Puis il se releva et se tourna vers les deux jeunes policières. Son œil valide avait retrouvé une couleur normale, et le sourire qu'il leur adressa était l'innocence incarnée.

- Mesdemoiselles, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui... merci pour votre aide, répondit la plus grande, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ils ne vous ont pas trop malmenées ? Voulez-vous qu'on vous accompagne voir un médecin ?

- Non, tout va bien. Merci encore. Nous pourrons nous débrouiller pour rentrer. Je vais appeler des renforts pour... récupérer tout ça.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons...

- Attendez ! l'interrompit la petite, en faisait trois pas en avant et en brandissant devant elle le taser qu'elle avait piqué à sa copine. Vous... Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Fye lâcha un « oh » surpris, auquel le « hein ? » de Kurogane fit un écho pas très élégant.

- Je suis désolée, reprit la fille, en fronçant les sourcils, plus déterminée que jamais, mais vous avez commis plusieurs délits, et ce malgré la présence de deux officiers de police. Je vous ordonne de nous accompagner au commissariat ! Par gratitude pour nous avoir secourues, j'espère ne pas être obligée d'avoir recours aux menottes, aussi veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance !

Le ninja s'approcha de la jeune femme, qu'il dominait de plusieurs têtes, et dut se plier pratiquement en deux pour lui faire face, presque nez à nez.

- Et on peut savoir de quoi elle parle, la demi-portion ?

- Kuro-chan... voulut intervenir le mage, mais la policière ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

- Troubles sur la voie publique, coups et blessures volontaires, et a... a... attentat à la pudeur ! lança-t-elle, tandis que la couleur de son visage se modifiait rapidement pour s'accorder à celle de sa joue.

- Attentat à la pudeur ! s'exclama le ninja. Non mais ça va pas !? On a jamais...

- Ah oui !? brailla la fille, en tendant un index énergique vers le tas de neige. Et vous étiez en train de faire quoi, là-bas, tous les deux !?

- Comment tu peux le savoir, moitié de flic ? T'étais dans l'impasse !

- On vous a vus avant ! On venait vous aborder quand ces types nous sont tombés dessus et nous ont poussées, alors on a tout vu !

- Tout vu quoi ! Hein !? Y avait rien à voir !

- Kuro-chan ? hasarda Fye, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire.

- Oh si ! ragea la policière. On était à contre-jour, on a très bien vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir !

- Ah ouais ?

- Kuro-chan...

- Et de toute façon, lança enfin la femme, vous puez tellement l'alcool que je risque le coma éthylique rien qu'à respirer votre haleine ! Ivresse sur la voie publique ! Tout le monde au poste !


	8. Parfum

**Titre** : Parfum.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Note** : Bon, désolée, mais vu mon état catatonique, mes courbatures jusque dans les doigts et la gélatine qui me sert de cerveau, ce chapitre n'est pas du tout ce qu'il aurait dû être... Un chapitre plus court que prévu donc, et qui dégage un parfum de crêpe au Nutella (me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout).

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

N'oubliez pas, en bas au centre !

* * *

**Septième jour – le 8 février – Parfum.**

Assis sur sa banquette, une couverture sur le dos, Fye observait, à travers les barreaux, le réveil du fauve dans la cage voisine.

Il s'était beaucoup amusé, la veille au soir, à regarder son grand ninja ténébreux se débattre, aux prises avec la mini-terreur en jupe plissée. La gamine tout juste sortie de l'école de police avait indéniablement du courage, et un caractère bien trempé. Et c'était toujours drôle de voir que malgré ses cris, ses grognements et ses menaces, Kurogane ne parvenait jamais à avoir le dernier mot face à une représentante de la gent féminine.

D'ailleurs, la soirée ne s'était pas terminée aussi bien que ça. Même si sa partenaire avait quand même fini par la convaincre d'abandonner la plupart des charges, la petite furie en jupette avait refusé catégoriquement de fermer les yeux sur le soi-disant attentat à la pudeur – alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait ! Ils en étaient à peine à se faire des petites léchouilles de rien du tout ! –, pas plus que sur l'état d'ivresse sur la voie publique, et les deux compagnons n'avaient pas pu éviter de passer la nuit en cellule de dégrisement, ce dont le magicien se serait volontiers passé : le confort et la propreté y laissaient vraiment à désirer, et on les avait séparés. Il avait eu froid toute la nuit, personne contre qui se coller pour arranger ce petit problème, et surtout, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour avaler la pilule amère de la déception ; il avait vraiment envisagé une façon beaucoup plus agréable de terminer la soirée.

Le ninja n'était pas exactement quelqu'un de câlin. Fye le savait partagé entre son extrême pudeur, son orgueil, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue sous la houlette de deux grandes prêtresses plutôt mignonnes mais un rien tyranniques sur les bords et de conseillers militaires tous plus coincés du fondement les uns que les autres d'un côté, et son attirance pour lui de l'autre. Ce n'était pas facile pour le brun, qui avait vécu toute son existence concentré sur un seul et unique but, et qui, en plus de tout le reste, devait faire face à un certain nombre de soucis personnels. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à la bagatelle. A l'aise sur le sujet comme un cochon sur du verglas, il avançait à petits pas prudents sur le chemin qui le conduirait vers le magicien, et ce dernier attendait patiemment, s'amusant parfois à le provoquer, parce qu'il avait envie de jouer et qu'il était comme ça. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, la veille au soir, parce qu'il était d'une humeur de chat sauvage affamé et que Kurogane avait assez bu pour se laisser surprendre. Il voulait voir jusqu'où cela pourrait les mener, même si, sur un tas de neige au milieu de la rue, ils ne seraient sans doute pas allés bien loin. Seulement leur petit jeu avait tourné court, l'occasion était passée, et il ne savait pas quand se présenterait la prochaine, alors il écarta cette pensée de son esprit.

Il avait, lui aussi, ses préoccupations. Il avait à nouveau rêvé de la pleine lune et de l'étang immobile, et cette voix l'appelant, lui disant de tomber. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas réveillé entassé sur le sol comme un paquet de linge sale, mais l'impression de malaise qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa première expérience était bien la même. Par le passé, il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois des rêves, pas vraiment prémonitoires, mais plutôt « éclairés » qui l'avaient aidé à résoudre des énigmes lors de leurs missions. C'était rarement agréable, mais il avait appris à en tenir compte, et il se demandait s'il n'était pas, encore une fois, en présence du même genre de phénomène. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport entre ses visions oniriques et la recette du whisky. Peut-être était-ce juste un rêve bizarre ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de creuser l'idée ; Kurogane s'éveillait, et il n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient une soirée de beuverie, loin de là, en revanche voir le ninja avec une gueule de bois aussi carabinée était une grande nouveauté, et le blond ne voulait pas en rater une miette. Aussi ne quittait-il pas du regard son compagnon, tandis que celui-ci se redressait sur sa couchette en grognant et en se massant la nuque, le teint brouillé, le regard glauque.

Il bâilla comme un four, grimaça, grogna, et ses prunelles grenat se tournèrent vers le magicien. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et demeurèrent longuement attachés l'un à l'autre. Puis le mage sourit.

- Bien dormi, Kuro-chan ?

- Mal au crâne... Et je crève de soif.

Fye se leva et s'approcha de la grille, puis il lui fit signe à d'en faire autant. Lorsque le brun fut à sa portée, il passa ses bras entre les barreaux qui séparaient leurs deux cellules, et posa son index et son majeur sur chacune des tempes de son compagnon. Il se mit à masser doucement, tandis que de très fins filets de magie s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts.

Kurogane ferma les yeux et se détendit lentement sous le contact rafraîchissant du pouvoir du blond.

- Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ton don comme ça, protesta-t-il mollement.

- Au contraire. Soulager tes maux est le meilleur usage que je pourrais en faire.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Kuro-chan. Tais-toi un peu.

Le ninja obtempéra volontiers. L'aura caractéristique du magicien l'enveloppait comme un baume, l'apaisait, allégeait son malaise, clarifiait ses pensées. Il se sentait serein. C'était comme rentrer chez soi, ouvrir la porte et respirer le parfum familier de la maison. Sa maison à lui, sa cabane planquée au fond des bois, c'était Fye.

Certes, il adorait – même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué – tout le reste de leur étrange famille recomposée mais, lorsqu'il partait en mission, savoir les petits en sécurité, heureux et en bonne santé suffisait à le contenter. Il pouvait les laisser, ils ne lui manquaient pas vraiment, et il savait qu'il les retrouverait en rentrant. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose avec le magicien. Il essaya de s'imaginer un instant se promenant tout seul, dans une dimension inconnue, sans cette créature fantasque et fascinante à ses côtés, et il se crispa. Non, depuis déjà longtemps, le blond et lui étaient devenus indissociables. Faire tout ça sans lui n'aurait pas le moindre intérêt.

Il s'agaça un peu en se demandant pourquoi il avait de telles idées dès le matin, ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit que le mage avait cessé de le masser et l'observait, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? demanda ce dernier.

- Non, rien. Je voulais juste te dire...

Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de finir. La plus petite des jeunes femmes policières de la veille apparut dans le couloir et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers leurs cellules, un trousseau à la main. Il y avait de nombreuses clefs, si bien qu'elle dut faire plusieurs essais en grommelant avant de trouver celle qui ouvrait les portes de leurs cages. Elle leur indiqua qu'ils étaient libres, et elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie où elle les relâcha, non sans leur avoir lancé un « et que je ne vous y reprenne plus » bien senti, qui faillit les faire éclater de rire.

Les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent un instant dans la rue pour respirer l'air glacé et piquant de l'hiver. Il avait à nouveau neigé durant la nuit, et à cette heure matinale, tous les habitants de la ville dormaient encore. Le goudron était recouvert d'un épais manteau immaculé, où l'on ne pouvait distinguer que de rares traces de pas. Une brève éclaircie permettait d'apercevoir un carré de ciel bleu, et un rayon de soleil qu'ils savaient éphémère parait le décor d'éclats scintillants. Fye glissa son bras sous celui du ninja, lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, et l'entraina dans la rue d'un pas énergique.

- Viens, Kuro-chan !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna le brun.

Son mal de crâne était passé et il se sentait mieux, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de caracoler dans les rues – mêmes désertes – de Gristown à la poursuite d'un blond monté sur ressorts.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui est notre mystérieux contact ? demanda le magicien.

- Tu... tu le sais ?

- Evidemment !


	9. Maison

**Titre** : Maison.

**Note : **Coucou les gen**s.**

Bon d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour la piètre qualité de mes textes en ce moment. Comme dirait Kuro, « t'excuse pas et à la place, fais de ton mieux pour t'améliorer » et je suis d'accord sur le fond mais... après deux ans passés plus en moins en panne d'inspiration à cause de soucis perso et le fait qu'en ce moment je suis malade, et surtout, que je suis en train de préparer Underground ce qui est à la fois chronophage, me pompe beaucoup d'énergie et m'empêche de me focaliser sur autre chose, ben... Voilà, merci de supporter encore un peu mes textes un peu pourris. Ce ne sera pas long avant qu'on passe à quelque chose de plus « croustillant ». J'ai quelques bonne petites idées bien sadiques pour pourrir la vie à nous deux tourteraux, alors profitez bien d'un peu de fluff, parce que ça va pas durer. Mais alors... pas du tout.

Sinon, j'ai cru comprendre qu'au moins une personne se demandait pourquoi j'avais adopté un système de ponctuation aussi simpliste et à la limite du correct pour mes dialogues, eh bien la raison est simple : ffnet. Qui me gonfle. Désolée pour ça mais je n'ai aucune envie de passer une heure chaque soir à refaire des guillemets, des tirets etc, c'est déjà bien assez de voir repasser les points-virgules, d'autant que j'ai la manie d'en coller partout.

Sur ce, enjoy !

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

A votre bon cœur, en bas au centre ! (j'en suis réduite à mendier c'est pathétique).

* * *

**Huitième jour – le 9 février – Maison.**

Intrigué, Kurogane suivit le mage et ils parcourent les rues de Gristown, bras dessus, bras dessous. Fye papotait sans discontinuer de tout et de rien, sur un ton joyeux, et il paraissait particulièrement en forme. Cela faisait longtemps que le ninja n'avait pas vu son partenaire aussi volubile et excité, mais en quelque sorte, le brun pouvait le comprendre.

C'était le matin, la ville était paisible, il n'y avait rien autour d'eux qu'un épais tapis de neige qui scintillait sous les rayons d'un magnifique soleil d'hiver. Après plusieurs semaines de pluie, de grisaille et tempêtes régulières à Argaï, sortir de la maison, respirer le grand air et profiter d'une lumière aussi éclatante était la plus merveilleuse et vivifiante des bénédictions.

Même lui en ressentait les effets. En prenant un peu de recul, il réalisa que si la vie à la ferme avec les noursons, les enfants et le reste de ma tribu était très agréable, elle était aussi particulièrement lénifiante, et que de posé à blasé, il n'y avait qu'un pas que l'on pouvait facilement franchir sans s'en rendre compte. La routine tranquille de leur vie quotidienne les endormait peu à peu, et Fye l'avait intuitivement compris plus tôt que lui.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait responsables de l'isolement dans lequel ils avaient vécu à Argaï depuis leur retour du pays de Risu. Pour des raisons de sécurité qu'elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de leur expliquer en détails – trop d'interférences -, mais qui semblaient concerner Tan et Ren, la Sorcière des Dimensions leur avait demandé de se faire très discrets pendant quelques mois, et de renoncer provisoirement à leurs quêtes au profit de petites missions sans difficultés qui leur permettaient de subvenir à leurs besoins du monde moderne.

Etrangement, c'était le magicien qui avait le plus mal réagi à cette demande, arguant que le clone de Shaolan sans âme, rendu fou par la disparition des plumes de la Princesse de Clow, rôdait dans la nature avec la moitié de son pouvoir. Après avoir vu de quelle façon il en faisait usage lors de leur tout premier passage à Argaï, Fye n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre de temps avant de se lancer à sa recherche.

Il avait fallu une bonne dose de persuasion pour le convaincre de patienter un peu, et l'argument qui l'avait finalement décidé était que son compagnon avait besoin de s'acclimater à la présence du dieu-chien Inuki en lui, et que quelques mois d'entraînement lui feraient le plus grand bien s'il voulait éviter d'être consumé par le pouvoir de son hôte.

A cela, aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé à redire. S'il souhaitait se lancer à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, Kurogane n'avait aucune envie de mourir, surtout depuis qu'il avait pris la responsabilité de plusieurs vies. La Sorcière avait été parfaitement claire sur le sujet, le jour où le blond avait été changé en vampire et où le ninja était devenu sa proie. S'il mourait, Fye ne pourrait plus se nourrir et mourrait aussi. Ce n'était pas donc pas une option envisageable. Et puis, tous les autres habitants de la ferme seraient bloqués dans leur dimension déserte, à la merci d'on ne savait qui, car à ce jour ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de personnes capables de localiser Argaï. Cela non plus n'était pas acceptable.

Alors ils se cantonnaient dans de menus travaux sans grands risques et discrets, tels que cette mission au pays du whisky, qui, selon le blond, semblait arriver à son terme. Combien de temps devraient-ils encore attendre ? se demandait souvent le guerrier. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ils étaient arrivés à la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel, que Fye ouvrit très énergiquement avec un tonitruant « Tadaaaam !» et un grand geste de la main vers l'intérieur.

En s'avançant, Kurogane s'interrogeait. Qu'est-ce que l'autre idiot avait bien pu inventer ? La chambre était dans l'état où ils l'avaient laissée la veille au soir. C'était un endroit plutôt sordide, avec cette tapisserie fanée, ce couvre-lit bon marché, ces meubles en kit et sa moquette râpée aux emplacements de passage. Vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

En revanche... Sur la table trônaient un gros cahier relié de cuir, ayant vraisemblablement fait beaucoup d'usage, et une petite mallette qui, une fois ouverte, s'avéra pleine de mignonettes de whisky étiqueté Glen Torq.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Fye, qui était décidément en mode super-andouille de l'espace, ce jour-là, lui adressa un sourire exagérément fier, le prit par les mains pour le faire asseoir sur le lit, puis se mit à arpenter la pièce en se tapotant le front, l'air absorbé dans de profondes déductions. Son compagnon l'observait, plus amusé qu'agacé par son manège, finalement.

- Quand Yuuko-san nous a confié cette mission, elle nous a dit que les villes comme celles-ci étaient étroitement surveillées, car les gens n'avaient pas le droit d'y séjourner plus d'une semaine. Or, pendant qu'on se promenait dans les rues, on n'a pas tellement vu de contrôles. Donc, cela voulait dire que cette surveillance était exercée d'une autre manière : par les gérants des hôtels qui doivent probablement faire des rapports réguliers sur l'identité de leurs clients, et aussi sûrement par une surveillance à l'aide de caméras.

« Yuuko-san a dit que la personne auprès de qui nous devions prendre livraison était paranoïaque, ce qui veut dire que cette personne si méfiante serait sans doute intéressée par un système lui permettant de surveiller les gens qui l'intéressent à distance.

- Comme un système de vidéo-surveillance.

- Exact, Assistant Kurogane.

- Oy ! Pourquoi je suis un assistant !?

- Parce que c'est moi le détective, que je sache, mon Kuro-toutou. Dans cette équipe, je suis la tête, tu es les muscles, c'est bien connu.

- Ah ouais ? Et connu par qui, je te prie ? Parce que là, t'es quand même en train d'insinuer que je suis idiot.

- Mais non, mais non. Tu n'es pas du tout idiot ! Juste... un peu... limité !

- Redis ça, fit le brun en se levant et en l'attrapant pour le plaquer contre le mur, et tu découvriras que mon envie de mettre ma main dans ta figure peut être illimitée, elle.

Loin d'être intimidé, le magicien baissa un instant les yeux, puis releva les paupières pour lancer à son partenaire un regard d'une hardiesse sidérante. Il profita du fait qu'il était en hauteur – ses pieds se balançaient doucement à quelques centimètres du sol – pour approcher son visage de celui du ninja, et apposer un petit coup de langue sur ses lèvres, assorti du sourire le plus diabolique qu'il était capable de sortir de sa panoplie quand il n'était pas en mode vampire.

- Franchement, Kuro-chan, murmura-t-il tout en accrochant ses jambes à la taille du brun pour le soulager de son poids, quitte à ce que tu mettes quelque chose dans quelque chose, tu es sûr que tu ne préfèrerais pas une solution plus agréable ?

Kurogane s'étrangla à moitié, fronça les sourcils, et le brasier qui brûlait habituellement dans ses yeux quand son compagnon lui cherchait des noises se teinta d'un nuance sombre qui n'avait rien d'innocente. Pas plus d'ailleurs que le méchant sourire qu'il lui offrit en réponse. Lui aussi avait envie de jouer, et il avait une petite vengeance sur le feu, alors... il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, et l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber lourdement. Fye couina comiquement quand tout le poids du ninja s'abattit sur sa petite personne.

Le brun ricana, se pencha sur lui, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

- C'est une proposition intéressante, mais... non.

- Han, Kuro-chan, c'est méchant !

- Ouais, je SUIS méchant, et tu l'as bien mérité. Du reste, j'attends la suite de ton rapport.

Fye grogna, passa ses bras autour du cou de son bourreau, se laissa aller sur le matelas et obéit, avec un gros soupir faussement désespéré.

- Et donc, disais-je avant d'être menacé de services corporels même pas amusants, qui détient le système de vidéo-surveillance de la ville ?

- La police, probablement, répondit le brun en lui donnant à son tour un coup de langue dans le cou.

- ... On pouvait donc supposer que la personne concernée était peut-être en contact avec la police. Maintenant, si tu étais quelqu'un de méfiant, détenant un grand secret sur la fabrication d'un whisky très rare, est-ce que tu irais traîner, en emmenant ce secret avec toi, dans les débits de boissons remplis de personnes qui adoreraient s'emparer de ton trésor ?

- Sans doute non.

Nouveau coup de langue, sur le lobe de l'oreille. Le magicien tressaillit mais s'efforça de continuer d'une voix égale. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement, non mais oh !

- Donc, si tu devais rencontrer quelqu'un pour lui remettre ce secret, tu le ferais probablement dans un endroit discret, et après t'être assuré que ton contact est bien qui il prétend être.

- Oui...

- Où avons-nous passé la nuit dernière ?

- En cellule.

- Qui nous a mis là ?

- Une vilaine fille, souffla Kurogane dans le creux de l'oreille de son compagnon.

Il eut l'agréable surprise de l'entendre manquer une respiration et de sentir ses mains se crisper sur la peau de son dos. Tiens, apparemment les oreilles, c'était un peu son truc, au blondinet !

- Les voitures sont interdites au centre-ville, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit celui-ci, d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- Oui.

- Si tu étais une jeune femme policière et que tu doives patrouiller à pied dans le centre-ville toute la nuit, alors qu'il neige, tu penses que tu porterais ton uniforme d'été et que tu te promènerais en mini-jupe ?

- Ose seulement m'imaginer en mini-jupe et je te fais la peau.

Petit coup de dent sur le bord de l'oreille, un blond se tortilla comme un ver au bout d'un hameçon pour essayer de se libérer et de reprendre le dessus sur cette conversation, mais ses efforts furent vains.

- Qui a très lourdement insisté pour que nous passions la nuit en cellule pour quelques galipettes innocentes dans la neige ? lança Fye , en parlant soudain très vite.

C'était marrant, tout à coup il semblait super pressé d'en finir avec son mode Sherlock Holmes.

- Qui est soi-disant de la police mais n'était pas capable de reconnaître la clef des cellules sur son trousseau ? Qui a eu toute la nuit pour contacter Yuuko-san et vérifier notre identité bien tranquillement, depuis le commissariat ? Et enfin, qui était le mieux placé pour savoir où nous logions, se faire ouvrir la porte de notre chambre et venir déposer son colis pendant que nous étions coincés en prison ?

- Cette fille...

- Oui, et je te parie, Kuro-chan, que si nous retournons là-bas pour la voir, elle aura plié bagage, et sa copine aussi ! Après tout, sa mission est accomplie, et la nôtre aussi par la même occasion.

- On dirait pas, mais t'es plutôt malin, malgré ta tête d'ahuri.

- Oui, je sais. Et maintenant que tout est bouclé, on peut rentrer à la maison.

- Non, pas tout de suite.

Kurogane s'empara des lèvres du magicien, et lui offrit un baiser embrasé, profond, qui fit monter la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Fye sourit intérieurement et s'efforça de se détendre pour profiter pleinement du moment sans pour autant s'emballer. Il voulait bien être patient, laisser au ninja tout le temps et l'espace nécessaires, il ne fallait pas non plus trop tirer sur la corde. Il n'était pas un saint, loin de là, et si le brun continuait dans cette voie, la situation risquait fort de déraper. Mais à cet instant, tandis que des mains fortes et habiles s'aventuraient sur la peau de son ventre et de son dos, il se demandait s'ils étaient encore en train de jouer, ou si cette fois, c'était un peu plus sérieux.

Malheureusement, il devait découvrir quelques secondes plus tard que, même en mission, sans les noursons, la petite, le chien, le crapaud ou la servante pour venir frapper à la porte au mauvais moment, il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen d'être tranquille. Il sentit le portail magique s'ouvrir juste d'avant d'entendre le « Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! » exaspérant de la Sorcière des Dimensions.

- Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

- Ah vrai dire ouais, répondit Kurogane, glacial, pas le moins du monde gêné.

Il se redressa quand même pour permettre à son compagnon d'en faire autant et de s'asseoir correctement. Les joues du magicien arboraient un joli rose fleur de cerisier, et il était légèrement essoufflé.

- Voilà une situation un peu inhabituelle, constata Yuuko. On dirait que les rôles se sont inversés.

Elle fit un geste gracieux de la main, et un grand portail dimensionnel s'ouvrit.

- Je vous offre le voyage jusqu'à moi comme partie de la compensation, dit-elle. Prenez vos affaires, et n'oubliez pas la recette !

Bien obligés d'obtempérer, le magicien et le ninja rassemblèrent leurs effets. Au moment de franchir le portail, Fye s'accrocha au bras du brun, et poussa un gros soupir.

- Kuro-chan, gémit-il, je veux rentrer à la maison !


	10. Effroyable

**Titre** : Effroyable.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : x

Pour laisser un mot, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Neuvième jour – le 10 février – Effroyable.**

FLASHBACK ARGAÏ – QUELQUES MOIS EN ARRIERE

Kurogane s'arrêta au sommet de la butte. D'un revers du poignet, il essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur ses tempes, puis il se retourna pour voir où était le mage et il sursauta. Fye se tenait juste derrière lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ! Il tenta de dissimuler son mouvement de surprise derrière une maladresse, mais l'immense sourire moqueur qui s'élargissait sur le visage de son compagnon disait assez l'ampleur de son échec ; la maudite créature était vraiment douée pour dissimuler sa présence, et il s'était - encore - fait avoir ! De plus, au comble de l'agacement du ninja, la peau claire de cet idiot ne portait pas la moindre trace de transpiration. Il avait de la glace dans les veines ou quoi !?

Subséquemment à cette question, plusieurs puissantes images s'imposèrent à son esprit sur la manière dont il pourrait forcer le magicien à avoir un peu trop chaud, mais ces idées étaient si troublantes qu'il sentit une rougeur soudaine lui monter aux pommettes. Il se détourna promptement (il n'aurait plus manqué que ce type devine qu'il caressait des visées pas trop catholiques à l'égard de sa personne !). Par malheur, une fois de plus, la tentative se solda par un flop retentissant... Un rire doux, dans son dos, lui apprit qu'il avait été percé à jour.

Et là, c'était trop ! Trois fois en l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était vraiment, vraiment, trop ! Il se remit en route d'un pas furieux.

- Kuro-ch... ?

- Ta gueule !

- Oui, Kuro-chan.

Il y avait de la jubilation sous-jacente à cette soumission, non ? Bien cachée, certes, mais tout de même pas assez pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas ! Et ça, bien entendu, ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès, hein, non !? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre du blond de se foutre de sa gueule de cette manière si totalement... subtile, hypocrite, drôle, énervante, et tellement, tellement personnelle ! Kurogane était en ébullition. Furax, quoi ! Cette fois, la coupe était pleine !

Il s'arrêta si net que le magicien faillit lui rentrer dedans, mais quand il se retourna pour lui passer le savon du siècle au sujet de son comportement, ses yeux plongèrent illico dans les profondeurs fascinantes d'une prunelle au bleu plus pur que celui du ciel, et Fye lui adressa un sourire incertain, presque timide, vivante incarnation de l'innocence, qui acheva de le déstabiliser. Démoniaque ! Ce type était simplement... le Démon personnifié !

- Regarde, Kuro-chan, on est presque arrivés.

D'un doigt effilé, il désignait le grand manoir d'Argaï, perché comme un oiseau inquiétant sur la colline voisine.

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, on crève de chaud ce matin...

Le guerrier n'avait pas tort. Après leur mission à Kajara, ils étaient rentrés chez eux à la fin de l'été, et la température était caniculaire. Déjà, ce matin-là, alors que le soleil n'était pas levé depuis deux heures, l'air charriait une haleine brûlante qui promettait une journée particulièrement torride.

- Allez viens, le mage. Il faut en profiter tant que c'est encore supportable.

Fye acquiesça d'un signe du menton et lui emboita le pas en direction de la grande demeure.

Avant leur départ précipité et quelque peu involontaire pour le Pays de Rizu, ils avaient décidé presque tacitement et sans le moindre regret d'abandonner la bâtisse, trop vaste et somme toute assez sinistre, pour aller s'installer avec les noursons et le crapaud Gaïta dans une fermette que le blond avait découverte quelques jours plus tôt en explorant les alentours.

Durant sa convalescence, après avoir réchappé avec tant de difficultés du Grand Mal ramené de Rozamova, le magicien avait fait de longues promenades dans le paysage supposé désert d'Argaï, et s'était aperçu, à sa grande édification, que seule la zone autour du manoir était totalement dépourvue de vie. Les animaux semblaient rebutés par l'aura lugubre qui se dégageait de l'édifice et de ses jardins mais, partout ailleurs, des insectes bourdonnaient, des oiseaux pépiaient, et dans les abords proches de la ferme, de petits cochons sauvages sillonnaient les hautes herbes. Cette révélation avait complètement changé leur vision de l'étrange monde où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Ce qui, au début, leur était seulement apparu comme un asile provisoire où se cacher pour lécher leurs blessures, avait alors pris des allures un peu plus définitives.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils ne souhaitaient plus être séparés, mais Fye n'avait nulle part où aller et Kurogane, qui avait la rancune tenace, ne semblait toujours pas avoir pardonné leur comportement à la princesse Tomoyo et à la Sorcière des Dimensions, même si ses relations avec cette dernière semblaient s'être un peu détendues à la fin de leur dernière mission.

Mais selon lui, il y avait de quoi être en colère : la première lui avait quand même, excusez du peu, ordonné sans un battement de cils d'émotion de mettre à mort son partenaire, et l'autre avait voulu abandonner ledit partenaire - qu'elle avait aussi, soit dit en passant, affublé de qualificatifs plutôt déplaisants - à la plus répugnante et douloureuse des fins dans le monde en plein pourrissement de Rozamova. Sans parler du fait que toutes deux avaient plus ou moins lu dans l'avenir et gardé sous silences certaines choses qui, si elles les avaient dites, auraient pu éviter de grandes catastrophes.

Le ninja reconnaissait, bon gré mal gré, qu'elles avaient leurs raisons et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux agi sur la foi de bonnes intentions, mais leur attitude l'avait choqué et avait plus qu'un peu écorné la confiance qu'il leur vouait. Il ne se fiait qu'à peu de personnes, et voir deux d'entre elles le trahir de cette manière lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Alors, pour l'instant, il n'était pas capable de passer outre les préventions qu'il avait à leur égard pour revenir vivre pour de bon au Pays de Nihon. Pas avec Fye, bien que ce dernier, pour sa part, ne semblât pas leur tenir rigueur de leurs actes passés.

Seul, cela aurait sans doute été différent, mais Kurogane ne souhaitait à aucun prix voir le blond retomber entre les griffes de ces deux manipulatrices en jupons qui avaient fait si peu cas de sa vie. Car au fond, même si leurs agissements étaient dictés par la compassion pour l'une, et par la prudence pour l'autre, elles s'étaient lourdement trompées. Elles n'avaient pas cru en lui, en son désir de vivre, en sa force et en son obstination, et elles l'avaient condamné sans vraiment le connaître.

Mais le mage s'était battu. Ils s'étaient battus tous les deux. Ils s'étaient appuyés l'un sur l'autre, misant leurs vies à de nombreuses reprises sur la confiance absolue qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement, et ils avaient triomphé de chacune des épreuves que le destin avait placées en travers de leur chemin. Ils avaient prouvé au monde, à la Sorcière, à la princesse, qu'ensemble, agissant d'un même cœur, ils étaient capables d'accomplir des miracles. Au prix des pires souffrances, ils avaient enlevé les victoires une à une, et gagné le droit, estimait le ninja, de vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait, sans avoir à rendre de comptes à quiconque.

En cela, Argaï était le refuge idéal pour eux : désert, sans personne pour chercher à les utiliser, et presque hors de portée de la Sorcière des Dimensions. Et puis, c'était un bon endroit pour les quatre noursons qu'ils avaient ramenés de Rozamova. Ici, les boules de poils n'auraient pas besoin de se battre pour trouver un endroit où vivre. Elles avaient tout l'espace nécessaire. Et peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance, un jour, arriveraient-elles à fonder une nouvelle tribu et sauver leur race de l'extinction. Kurogane et Fye avaient été les témoins de l'horrible destinée de leurs parents et de tous leurs congénères, et tous deux avaient particulièrement à cœur de revoir un jour prospérer le si attachant peuple des nours, tout comme ils devraient vivre éternellement avec le regret de ne pas avoir pu sauver les autres créatures extraordinaires qu'ils avaient rencontrées lors de leur voyage là-bas.

Mais pour permettre à Palo, Paku, Pia et Pouna de faire revivre leur peuple, il fallait d'abord qu'ils puissent grandir dans un environnement sûr et salubre, et la ferme n'était pas en très bon état. Aussi, depuis leur retour, ils n'avaient pas chômé, pour la rendre habitable. Les trous dans le toit avaient été colmatés, les carreaux cassés remplacés, le sol et le mobilier nettoyés.

Outre le fait que l'endroit avait des proportions plus modestes que le manoir, mieux adaptées à leurs besoins, son emplacement confinait à l'idyllique. Posés sur une large bande herbeuse, au pied d'une colline, la petite habitation, les communs et les enclos étaient bordés par une rivière poissonneuse.

La ferme comportait une salle qui faisait office à la fois de pièce à vivre et de cuisine. Le fourneau et le poêle à bois avaient été soigneusement inspectés et remis en marche. Un astucieux système de canalisations permettait d'avoir de l'eau courante et, luxe suprême, de l'eau chaude à volonté grâce à une pièce située dans la cave de la maison. L'endroit faisait office de salle de bain, d'un genre un peu particulier. Une sorte de chauffe-eau, alimenté à la tourbe, pourvoyait largement aux besoins d'une famille. Les murs, recouverts de carrelage, cachaient une matière isolante qui conservait la chaleur à l'intérieur de la pièce, où l'on trouvait baignoire et lavabos. Un foyer permettait par un procédé particulier de faire chauffer de l'eau pour obtenir une quantité impressionnante de vapeur. Kurogane ne connaissait pas cette pratique, mais Fye avait appelé ça "hammam" et semblait beaucoup apprécier d'y passer du temps. Il ressortait toujours de là propre comme un sou neuf et manifestement très relaxé.

Il y avait également deux chambres. Les noursons et le crapaud occupaient l'une d'entre elles, et les deux humains s'étaient attribué l'autre. Tous les lits qu'ils avaient trouvés en s'installant étant dans un état lamentable, on dormait par terre sur des matelas.

La salle commune était divisée en deux parties : la cuisine disposait d'un évier en pierre et de plans de travail qui s'alignaient sous deux fenêtres, l'une donnant sur la cour, l'autre sur les collines ; la partie à vivre comportait un vieux vaisselier en noyer tout cussonné, une table, quelques chaises pas toutes bien stables, un grand buffet et une belle cheminée. Afin que les nours et le crapaud puissent manger à leur aise, Kurogane leur avait fabriqué des chaises hautes, pour qu'ils puissent atteindre la table. Cela leur permettait de prendre les repas en commun.

A l'extérieur, les florellies - ces grosses pâquerettes rouges agaçantes, douées de parole, que le ninja avait ramenées de Rizu - avaient été plantées dans des bacs sous la fenêtre de la cuisine, où elles menaient un joyeux tapage, aux heures fraîches de la journée. Autour de la cour délimitée par un muret passablement délabré se répartissaient les communs de la ferme : deux enclos dont les clôtures avaient bien besoin de réparations, une petite grange et un appentis, collé à la maison, où étaient entreposés le bois et de briques de tourbe.

Le magicien et son compagnon n'économisaient pas leurs efforts pour rendre les lieux aussi habitables et confortables que possible. Les va-et-vient entre la ferme, le manoir et Printania avaient été nombreux. Les deux amis avaient pillaient sans vergogne la grande demeure et les maisons du village pour ramener tout ce qui leur était nécessaire, depuis les matériaux pour les réparations au linge de maison, en passant par les ustensiles de cuisine, le matériel d'entretien, la vaisselle, et même un tas d'habits d'enfants sur lesquels Fye récupérait du tissu pour confectionner des vêtements aux petits en s'efforçant de se conformer aux souvenirs qu'il avait des coutumes nourses.

Ce jour-là, le but de l'expédition partie pour le manoir d'aussi bonne heure était l'Opération Transplantation du Potager. Ce n'était pas vraiment la saison pour ce genre de travaux, mais nécessité faisait loi : il fallait bien nourrir toute la petite troupe, et s'enquiller matin et soir une marche de deux heures pour aller arroser et ramasser quatre tomates et une poignée de haricots leur était vite apparu comme une corvée aussi fastidieuse que superflue. Ils avaient donc décidé, à la majorité absolue des deux, de déménager toutes les plantations dans un lieu à proximité de la nouvelle maison.

Lors de leur deuxième séjour à Argaï, pendant la convalescence du mage, le guerrier s'était découvert des talents de jardinier. Il avait la main verte, et les cultures qu'il avait faites sur le terrain à l'arrière du manoir, en récupérant par-ci par-là des pieds de légumes retournés à l'état sauvage, avaient rapidement grandi et fructifié. C'était une belle réussite, dont il tirait, fort légitimement d'ailleurs, une certaine fierté.

Mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le potager, en cette belle matinée estivale, une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Le parterre de carottes était entièrement dévasté.

- Mais bordel, c'est quoi ça !? s'exclama le ninja, resté les bras ballants devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Des monticules de terre semblables à des volcans miniatures avaient surgi du sol, déracinant toutes les carottes qui, pour couronner le tout, avaient pour la plupart été grignotées à moitié par quelque petit monstre inconnu et pas particulièrement soigneux. Le mage s'accroupit à coté de l'une des mottes pour l'examiner.

- Une famille de taupes, je dirais... et des lapins, aussi, sans doute.

- Des TAUPES !? Des LAPINS !?

- Oui, tu sais, des taupes... ce sont des espèces de rats très myopes avec un nez bizarre, qui vivent sous terre et creusent des galeries. Et les lapins sont de petites bêtes mignonnes au poil tout doux, avec de grandes oreilles, qui...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule !?

- Oh, non, Kuro-chan, jamais...

- Je sais très bien ce que sont les taupes et les lapins ! Ce que je sais pas, c'est ce que des taupes et des lapins foutent dans MON jardin !

- Des affaires de taupes et de lapins, j'imagine.

- Si c'est tout ce que t'as à dire, pourquoi tu la fermerais pas, hein, dis ?

Fye lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, le regard pétillant de malice. Faire tourner Kurogane en bourrique était, vraiment, de loin, et toutes catégories confondues, le plus grand et plus rafraichissant des plaisirs de son existence. D'ailleurs, il savait bien, au fond de lui, que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde qu'il faisait encore à ce jour partie des vivants. Ce n'était vraiment rien d'autre que son attachement à cet énergumène brun caractériel qui lui avait donné la force de survivre à tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

- Allez, Kuro-chan, ne fais pas la tête. Je reconnais que la dévastation de tes plants de carottes est un affront proprement effroyable à ta fierté de jardinier, mais ce n'est pas si grave puisque de toute façon, on allait les transplanter...

- C'est pas une raison, ça !

- Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses. Ces taupes nous ont plutôt aidés, finalement, puisqu'elles ont déraciné les carottes à notre place.

Kurogane ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique cinglante à propos de mentalité de feignasse, la referma, et finalement... :

- Hé, le mage...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu pourrais te rendre utile au lieu de raconter des conneries. Tiens, par exemple, si tu allais cueillir les tomates, là-bas, à l'autre bout du jardin ? Pendant ce temps, je ramasserai les carottes qui ont survécu.

- Je suis puni ? demanda le blond, que cette idée avait l'air d'amuser follement. Tu me mets au coin, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Allez, ouste ! Vire tes fesses de mon paysage !

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il sut, avec une certitude absolue, qu'il allait les regretter. Fye éclata d'un rire absolument divin, mais manifestement moqueur, et lui adressa un regard lumineux, d'une espièglerie sans bornes, qui ne présageait rien de bon, avant de hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner.

- Ça m'étonne de toi ! lâcha-t-il sans se retourner. D'habitude, tu aimes plutôt bien que mes fesses soient...

- TA GUEULE !

- Oui, oui, Kuro-sama !

Le ninja poussa un soupir de proportions abyssales, enfila une paire de gants, attrapa une bêche, et se mit au travail en grommelant une litanie d'imprécations qui se déclinaient sur la base des mots "crétin" et "mage".

Il travailla un long moment sans relever la tête. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus dur, mais la terre, très sèche et souvent retournée, s'effritait facilement sous son outil, et une fois les carottes qui avaient réchappé du massacre déterrées et rassemblées dans un grand panier, il entreprit de déraciner les pieds de haricots.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il avait déjà avancé de plusieurs bonnes rangées, il s'interrompit pour regarder autour de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quelques minutes, il ne savait pas trop combien de temps au juste, tout était devenu très silencieux. Il se tourna en direction des tomates, soupçonnant que le magicien s'était trouvé un coin à l'ombre pour s'installer à glandouiller tout en le reluquant du coin de l'œil - ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il serait mort sous la torture plutôt que de l'avouer -, mais il n'y avait plus trace de son partenaire. Fye avait disparu.

Quelque chose s'agita à l'intérieur de son ventre, comme une angoisse naissante. Il fouilla les alentours du regard, puis planta sa bêche dans le sol pour partir à la recherche du mage. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'apprécie pas un peu de solitude et de tranquillité, hein. Il ne faudrait pas croire non plus qu'il agissait de la sorte parce qu'il n'aimait pas que cet abruti soit hors de son champ de vision pendant un moment. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il s'inquiétait, ou alors juste un petit peu... Mais il fallait se méfier. Même ici, à Argaï, ils n'étaient pas totalement en sécurité, cela avait été prouvé par le passé. Alors mieux valait rester ensemble. Par prudence, rien d'autre. Non mais c'est vrai, franchement, qui aurait voulu passer l'intégralité de ses journées en compagnie de cette créature farfelue et bipolaire, capable de passer en deux secondes de la léthargie à l'hyperactivité et du rire aux larmes, sans raison valable ?

Kurogane se dirigea vers le fond du potager. Un portillon s'ouvrait dans la haie, et l'idée d'une ancienne allée se dessinait encore, de loin en loin, dans les herbes hautes en se dirigeant vers la colline à l'arrière du manoir. C'était certainement par là qu'il était parti.

Malgré le temps qu'il y avait passé, et qui n'avait pas toujours été désagréable, Fye n'avait jamais pu se départir d'un profond sentiment de malaise à l'encontre de la grande demeure. Elle contenait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs et il avait avoué, un soir où ils prenaient le frais sur le perron, qu'il ressentait encore d'une façon passablement dérangeante les reliquats du pouvoir maléfique de la fausse Sakura. Les murs en étaient toujours fortement imprégnés, selon lui, et même s'il savait que le danger était écarté, il conservait une certaine appréhension vis-à-vis de cet endroit. Quitte à ce que son comportement puisse paraître enfantin, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien là-bas dedans qui représente un risque, excepté la pièce aux tiroirs, jamais il ne s'y serait aventuré tout seul sans une nécessité absolue.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans la ferme, chaque fois qu'il fallait y revenir pour rassembler des fournitures ou qu'il souhaitait examiner les objets magiques qui y étaient entreposés, il faisait soigneusement une liste, entrait, allait directement chercher ce dont il avait besoin, et ressortait le plus vite possible.

Le brun comprenait sa peur et la respectait. C'était comme si toutes les craintes, tout le mal, toutes les souffrances que Fye avait endurés, il s'en était libéré en les transférant, en quelque sorte, dans ce manoir où il avait plusieurs fois failli perdre la vie. Pour lui, les couloirs de cet endroit étaient peuplés de tous les fantômes de son passé. Et Kurogane était heureux qu'ils aient pu trouver un endroit plus accueillant pour s'installer, car ici, son compagnon n'aurait jamais pu se sentir bien.

Repoussant ces considérations, le ninja descendit dans un creux du terrain, puis gravit la butte suivante. En atteignant le sommet, il tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses recherches qui arrivait par l'autre côté avec, dans les bras, deux gros lapins bruns au nez frétillant.

- Où t'étais passé ? Je te cherchais.

- Regarde, Kuro-chan : Papa Lapin et Maman Lapine ! Je les ai aperçus pendant que je ramassais les tomates.

- Et ? Comment t'as fait pour les attraper ?

- Secret professionnel de magicien !

- Admettons. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire, au juste ?

- Eh bien, je pensais que tu pourrais leur fabriquer un genre de clapier ou un abri, et on pourrait faire un peu d'élevage.

Du plat de la main, il fit mine de boucher les oreilles des deux bestioles.

- Tu n'as rien contre un peu de viande de temps en temps, si ?

Là, il marquait un point important !

- Va pour l'élevage de lapins.

- Mais je te préviens, Kuro-chan, c'est toi qui devras les tuer.

- Hein !? Pourquoi moi ? T'es injuste, là.

- Parce que je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose aussi méchante et horrible, voyons !

- Tu veux dire que moi, je peux ?

- Oui !

- Alors je suis méchant, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et horrible aussi ! Euh... non ! Je veux dire, tu es bien plus courageux que moi !

- Dommage, j'aimais bien être méchant. Bon, d'accord. Je les tue.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Mais c'est toi qui les vides.

- Non ! Non, non, non ! Pourquoi je devrais faire ça !?

- Bah, chacun son boulot. Et puis c'est dégueulasse, voilà pourquoi !

- Ben justement, alors, Kuro-chan, ça devrait être toi.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ? Je suis dégueu aussi, c'est ça ?

- Non, non, pas du tout ! Mais moi, je suis un petit être sensible et délicat, il ne faut pas heurter mes sentiments !

- Sensible et délicat ! s'esclaffa le ninja. Ouais, je me rappelle bien avec quelle sensibilité et quelle délicatesse t'as massacré une patrouille entière de gardes à toi tout seul, et éclaté la gueule du roi machin, à Kajara.

- Ah oui, non mais, ça, ce n'était pas pareil. Et lui, il le méritait. Et puis, je te signale que ses tripes sont _quand même_ restées _à l'intérieur_ de son corps. Je ne l'ai pas vidé.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Il a juste dégobillé tout le sang qu'il avait en sa possession par le trou que t'avais pratiqué dans son anatomie.

- Oui, mais Kuro-chan, ce n'était pas un mignon petit lapinou ! Et, encore une fois, je n'ai extirpé aucun boyau de son corps. Alors que toi, si je me souviens bien, tu as de la pratique.

- Alors là, tu inventes.

- Allez, ne fais pas le modeste. je t'ai bien vu, tu sais, ouvrir un ou deux gardes dans le sens de la longueur. Tu es plutôt habile avec un sabre.

- C'était de l'auto-défense.

- Peut-être, mais puisque tu sais faire, tu peux aussi vider les lapins, non ?

- T'as toujours le dernier mot, hein ?

Tout en se chamaillant, ils étaient revenus vers le manoir, jusqu'au jardin. Fye s'arrêta près de l'arbre où il avait passé tant d'heures, adossé au tronc, à faire semblant de lire tout en observant Kurogane qui pratiquait ses activités horticoles.

- Peut-être, dit-il enfin. Je suis désolé pour ton potager, Kuro-chan. Ils ont fait un sacré chantier...

- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est pas bien grave, répondit le brun, un peu surpris par le changement de ton du magicien.

- Mais tu sais, je suis quand même content. Si les lapins et les taupes osent s'approcher autant, c'est sans doute que l'aura malsaine qui entoure cette maison est en train de disparaître. Il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour cet endroit.

- Alors ça veut dire que toi aussi, tôt ou tard, tu arriveras à oublier ?

- Oublier, non, je ne crois pas. Mais pardonner à cette maison et cesser d'en avoir peur, oui, peut-être. Et toi, Kuro-chan ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, tu seras capable de pardonner ? Tomoyo-hime et Yuuko-san n'ont fait que ce qu'elles croyaient juste.

- Tomoyo... Tu connais la réponse. Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance, mais je crois que je lui ai pardonné, plus ou moins. Depuis, ce moment.

- Depuis cette petite fille à Kajara, non ?

- Oui. Mais ne va pas lui raconter ça, hein. Déjà que ça me fait un peu mal d'avoir capitulé, si en plus elle l'apprend, elle va me faire une vie infernale.

- Ça...

- Mais la vieille peau, c'est pas la même histoire. C'est pas tant ce qu'elle a fait mais, les mots qu'elle a prononcés, je crois pas pouvoir les oublier si facilement. Elle a dit que tu étais malsain et dangereux.

- Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, tu sais ?

- Je m'en fous. Elle avait pas à dire ça devant toi, dans l'état où tu étais. Ça aurait bien pu te tuer.

- Mais je ne suis pas mort.

- Non. Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle cette sorcière est encore en vie. Si quelque chose t'était arrivé à cause de ce qu'elle a dit...

- Elle s'est excusée.

- Et puis ? En quoi les excuses réparent le mal qui a été fait ?

- Ça ne répare pas forcément, mais ça arrange un peu les choses, tu ne crois pas ? J'aimerais bien que tu cesses de lui en vouloir à cause de moi.

- C'est pas à cause de toi, c'est à cause d'elle.

- Oui, mais tu sais, moi je ne lui en veux pas. Et même si tu fais ça parce que je compte à tes yeux, lui garder rancune ne change rien au passé. Ça ne sert à rien. Chacun fait ce qui lui semble bien sur le moment, et tout le monde fait des erreurs. Yuuko-san nous a utilisés, c'est vrai, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et malgré tout, elle a toujours essayé de nous aider de son mieux alors qu'elle aussi avait les mains liées par certaines contraintes.

- Elle nous a menti. Et elle nous a mis en danger en nous cachant certaines choses.

- Moi aussi, j'ai menti. Et si on fait le compte, entre elle et moi, de qui a fait les pires choses, je crois que je suis largement en tête.

- Tu n'avais...

- Pas le choix, oui. Mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose de Yuuko-san et des circonstances qui la font agir de telle ou telle manière. Et même si elle nous a manipulés, elle s'est montrée plus souvent comme notre complice que comme une adversaire. Alors, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas essayer de passer l'éponge ? Au fond d'elle, je suis sûr qu'elle est désolée, et qu'elle souffre que tu la rejettes. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ? Je ne pense pas que continuer à lui faire la tête soit une bonne chose, ni pour elle, ni pour toi. Et puis maintenant qu'Ashura-oh est mort, je peux de nouveau utiliser ma magie, et ici, elle ne peut pas nous atteindre. Nous ne sommes plus sur son influence, aucun d'entre nous n'a d'obligation envers l'autre. C'est un excellent moment pour faire table rase, tu ne penses pas ?

- On verra.

- Chaque chose en son temps ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, oui.

- Si on rentrait, Kuro-chan ? L'après-midi tire à sa fin, on n'arrivera pas à finir ce soir, et on a une longue marche à faire. Et puis, il faut trouver une maison à Papa et Maman Lapins, pour qu'ils soient heureux et fassent plein de bébés lapins... que tu tueras.

- C'est ça.

- Et que tu videras !

- Non !

En se chamaillant de plus belle, ils prirent le chemin du retour.


	11. Underground 1 - Ombres

**Titre** : Underground ch.1 - Ombres.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon voilà, j'espère que vous avez suivi mon conseil de l'autre jour et que vous avez bien profité de la semaine humour/fluff/vaches de l'espace et lapinous parce que c'est fini, là. Underground, ça commence maintenant, et je suis toute excitée !

Je sais que vous passez lire, et même que vous êtes plutôt nombreux si j'en crois mes stats. Merci beaucoup, je suis à la fois surprise et touchée par votre intérêt, mais si mes textes vous plaisent (ou même s'ils ne vous plaisent pas d'ailleurs), ce qui me ferait vraiment vraiment plaisir, c'est que vous me laissiez une petite trace de votre passage, histoire que je sache qui vous êtes. Pas besoin d'écrire un roman si vous avez pas envie. Une empreinte de pas dans la neige, histoire de dire « Toto was here ! », ce serait déjà sympa et j'aurais plus l'impression de lancer des mots dans le vent en attendant que quelqu'un les rattrape au vol. Enfin, je force personne, c'est encore vous qui voyez :)

Sur ce, pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Dixième jour – le 11 février – Ombres.**

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant. Sagement assis, bien alignés, le long de la cloison près de l'entrée, Watanuki, Maru et Moro ne bougeaient pas d'un cheveu. Même les deux Mokona, posés sur les genoux des fillettes, osaient à peine respirer.

Posés sur des coussins, de l'autre côté de la table basse, Fye et Kurogane faisaient face à la Sorcière des Dimensions, nonchalamment installée sur son divan. Elle portait, ce jour-là, un kimono safran aux motifs sophistiqués et une coiffure compliquée, ornée nombreuses piques et de rubans. Elle tendit sa main gracieuse vers la bouteille de saké pour remplir la coupelle qu'elle venait de vider.

- C'est ainsi, Kurogane, dit-elle, d'un air sérieux. Et ni toi, ni moi, n'y pouvons rien. Si Fei Wong Reed a décidé de repasser à l'action, et les indices qui laissent penser que c'est le cas sont nombreux, alors nous devons...

- C'est ça, en fait, que t'as pas compris, la coupa froidement le ninja, il n'y a pas de « nous ». Tu proposes des missions, et si on les accepte, ça nous permet de récupérer des trucs utiles pour notre vie de tous les jours à Argaï, mais c'est tout, point, ça s'arrête là. Et on n'est pas obligés d'accepter tes missions. Ce qu'on récupère en compensation c'est juste des objets de confort, on a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas pour vivre peinards alors incruste-toi bien ça dans le crâne : on n'a pas besoin de toi, et on ne te doit rien.

- Tu es vraiment têtu...

- Peut-être, mais le mage et moi, on en a marre de jouer les pions pour l'un ou l'autre dans la guerre que vous vous livrez. On a nos propres objectifs, et on veut faire les choses à notre façon.

- Je ne cherche pas à interférer dans vos affaire, Kurogane, je...

Fye, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis un moment, n'écouta pas la suite. Il soupira discrètement, se leva, et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Quand la conversation prenait cette tournure, il y en avait pour des heures. Yuuko avait beau reprocher son obstination au guerrier, elle était encore plus tête de mule que lui, et elle avait tout aussi mauvais caractère, dans un genre différent. Le magicien n'avait pas envie de les écouter se chamailler.

Il était pourtant de très bonne humeur, lorsqu'elle les avait ramenés de Gristown, mais peu après, elle avait commencé à évoquer Fei Wong Reed et une possible reprise de ses activités, et son moral s'était tout de suite assombri. Il avait espéré que, avec un peu de recul, cet homme se rendrait compte de la folie dans laquelle ses projets les avaient entraînés, admettrait sa défaite et laisserait tomber. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il leur avait fait, à eux tous, et il savait que Kurogane éprouvait, à son encontre, une rancune encore plus féroce, mais il était las de se battre.

Pourtant, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait en finir avec tout cela : cachés quelque part, il y avait une jeune fille qui attendait de l'aide, et le corps d'un garçon qui devait retrouver son âme. Lui devait récupérer sa magie pour qu'elle cesse d'être utilisée à mauvais escient, et un certain ninja ne saurait réellement trouver la paix tant que la mort de ses parents et la destruction de son pays ne seraient pas vengées.

Il ne savait pas s'il serait possible de rendre son cœur au Shaolan qui avait survécu, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas si ce dernier souhaitait le récupérer ou non, il ignorait où se trouvait la véritable Sakura et s'ils seraient un jour capable de la localiser, pas plus que Fei Wong Reed, mais dans sa dispute avec Yuuko, Kurogane avait dit quelque chose de très vrai : il en avait assez d'être un pion passant d'une main à l'autre dans une bataille entre deux sorciers, et il en avait assez de subir.

Il voulait être tranquille, heureux, et il voulait que ceux qui l'entouraient le soit également. Il avait une famille à protéger. Shaolan et Sakura étaient importants, évidemment, mais les noursons et les enfants restés à Argaï l'étaient tout autant, et il était hors de question qu'ils soient mis en danger lors d'une quête hasardeuse comme l'avait été la précédente. Car dans le fond, lorsqu'il prenait du recul sur ce qui était arrivé quand ils étaient partis à la recherche des plumes de la princesse, il se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que se prendre tous par la main et sauter les yeux fermés, encore et encore, dans une tornade provoquée par l'ennemi, en espérant que cela les conduirait vers une destination intéressante. Cette fois, il était hors de question de se laisser porter comme une feuille dans le vent en attendant qu'un hasard qui n'était pas censé exister fasse bien les choses.

Quand il passa sur la terrasse, le froid le saisit. Février au Japon n'était pas plus clément qu'à Argaï, et si la température ne passait pas sous le zéro, une averse qui durait depuis des heures saturait l'atmosphère d'une humidité pénétrante. Fye resserra sur lui les plis de son manteau et chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir. Il s'installa enfin, en tailleur, et resta un moment à regarder la pluie droite et régulière détremper le petit jardin devant la maison. Il s'efforça d'apaiser sa respiration et de s'oublier lui-même, de se fondre dans le décor environnant, se laisser envahir par le doux bruit de l'eau, la froideur de l'air, la dureté du plancher sous ses fesses, le pépiement d'un moineau, quelque part sur la gauche... Ce fut presque sans y penser qu'il lança finalement son sortilège, tracé du bout du doigt. Une bande de runes blanches et bleues bordées de parme s'enroula autour de lui pour former un anneau qui se mit à flotter, à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Ce fut exactement ainsi que le ninja le découvrit, plus d'une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il se mit à sa recherche. Il s'avança sur la terrasse et s'agenouilla non loin de lui pour l'observer. Les yeux clos, la respiration profonde, d'une immobilité totale, le magicien paraissait parfaitement détendu. Le cercle de runes qui l'entourait tournait très lentement sur lui-même, et par alternance, certains symboles se mettaient à scintiller plus que les autres, puis revenaient à la normale. C'était signe que le blond, loin d'être endormi, était au contraire en plein travail. Mais son compagnon n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était que la nuit tombait, que le froid s'intensifiait, et que malgré son apparente sérénité, Fye avait le teint trop pâle, les yeux cernés, et les lèvres à la limite du bleuissement. Quoi qu'il fasse, il fallait qu'il arrête, car il était en train de s'épuiser.

- Hé... Hé, le mage, tu m'entends ? Hé ! FYE !

A l'appel de son nom, l'interpelé tressaillit, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux, tourna la tête, et posa sur celui qui l'avait dérangé un regard brouillé. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, et sembla revenir à la réalité, tandis que son sortilège s'évaporait lentement.

- Kuro-chan ?

- C'est bon là, t'es avec moi ?

- Ça va.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

En réponse, le magicien lui adressa un petit sourire maladroit, preuve qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sorti de sa transe, puis se dirigea vers lui à quatre pattes car il n'avait pas le courage de se lever. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, lui prit le poignet, sortit une griffe, l'entailla, et le porta à ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps que Kurogane ne l'avait pas vu se employer cette méthode pour se nourrir, sans avoir demandé la permission au préalable, et dans un lieu où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre ; il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Quoi que son compagnon ait pu faire, cela lui avait demandé tellement d'énergie qu'il n'avait même plus la force de s'alimenter normalement, et il devait encore les ramener à Argaï. Ce n'était pas le moment de le questionner. Quand il se sentirait mieux, il lui dirait de lui-même tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de tranquillité.

Lorsque Fye eut terminé, il garda un moment la main du brun entre les siennes, et le ninja se rendit compte qu'il tremblait encore de froid et de fatigue. Sans dire un mot, il l'aida à se relever et l'obligea à revenir à l'intérieur. Ils firent rapidement leurs adieux, et le magicien ouvrit un portail pour leur voyage de retour.

Au fil du temps et avec l'aide de Yuuko, ils avaient fini par comprendre pourquoi la dimension déserte où ils avaient élu domicile était si difficile à trouver. Ils avaient découvert qu'en plus d'être dotée de protections particulières, elle ne cessait, par elle-même, de se déplacer entre les autres dimensions, et même de se décaler dans le temps de quelques secondes, ce qui la rendait pratiquement impossible à localiser. C'était par hasard que la Sorcière avait, une fois, trouvé ses coordonnées, en suivant la piste de Shaolan, et qu'elle était parvenue à les y envoyer accompagnés de Mokona. Par la suite, elle avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de la retrouver, mais elle en avait été incapable. Fye seul semblait avoir le pouvoir de la repérer à coup sûr chaque fois qu'il essayait. La magicienne était persuadée qu'il avait un « truc », et elle avait employé différentes méthodes pour tenter de le lui faire avouer, mais le blond avait joué la carte du « je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous me parlez », et n'avait pas lâché le moindre indice concernant la façon dont il s'y prenait.

Kurogane savait qu'il y avait effectivement un truc, mais même lui ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas dû au hasard si Fye faisait mouche à tous les coups, mais il avait conscience que le blond avait à cœur de garder toute leur petite famille en sécurité, et qu'il se serait coupé la langue plutôt que de donner un indice sur la façon de localiser leur refuge. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il soit quasi-certain qu'Argaï était indétectable, il prenait quand même toujours ses précautions lorsqu'il ouvrait un portail pour s'y rendre ou pour en partir, spécialement quand cela avait un rapport avec la Sorcière. Où qu'ils aillent, ils ne s'y rendaient jamais directement, et passaient toujours auparavant par une, deux, voire trois destinations intermédiaires choisies au hasard avant de gagner leur destination finale, afin de brouiller les pistes. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et ce soir-là, quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la cour de la ferme battue par la pluie, il chancelait d'épuisement.

Au soulagement du magicien, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils découvrirent que les petits étaient déjà couchés et que les retrouvailles agitées avec toute cette petite marmaille devraient attendre le lendemain. Il ne restait que Sonja qui était occupée à faire la vaisselle du dîner et Gaïta qui se chauffait les fesses sur une pierre de la cheminée. Les deux compagnons les saluèrent rapidement, s'excusèrent de ne pas rester, et Fye laissa Kurogane le guider jusqu'à la chambre où le brun l'obligea à se poser sur une chaise puis l'aida à se changer. Le temps, à Argaï, était toujours aussi horrible, et les quelques instants qu'ils avaient passés dehors dans la cour avait suffi à ce qu'ils finissent trempés jusqu'aux os et complètement gelés.

Le ninja aida son compagnon à enfiler une chemise propre, puis l'installa dans son lit, trouva quelque chose de sec à se mettre, et s'allongea sur son propre matelas. Les bras derrière la tête, il s'abîma dans la contemplation du plafond et dans ses réflexions personnelles. La Sorcière ne leur avait pas clairement demandé leur collaboration pour mettre en échec les plans de Fei Wong Reed. Elle ne pouvait pas agir de cette manière, bien trop directe, mais elle avait tout de même laissé entendre assez clairement son souhait à ce sujet. Cela avait fini, comme toujours, en prise de bec, mais le brun se demandait s'il avait raison de s'entêter. Il refusait de faire confiance à cette femme. Elle les avait manipulés, ce qui, dans un sens, ne la rendait pas différente de son adversaire qui leur avait fait exactement la même chose, et puis il y avait la façon dont elle avait traité le mage... Mais voir les choses ainsi n'était-il pas simpliste ? Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, même si ses méthodes étaient discutables, et son pouvoir était incontestable. Parviendraient-ils à se débrouiller sans elle ? Et même s'ils y arrivaient, n'était-ce pas trop demander à Fye ? Est-ce que ça ne lui demanderait pas trop d'efforts inutiles ? Et au final, est-ce que ça ne le mettrait pas en danger ?

Kurogane se tourna vers son compagnon. Il pensait le trouver endormi, mais le blond s'était allongé sur le côté et l'observait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il tendit la main vers lui, effleura sa manche du bout des doigts, et lui adressa un petit sourire bizarre.

- Je l'ai trouvé, Kuro-chan, dit-il, à mi-voix.

- Quoi donc ?

- Shaolan-kun. J'ai trouvé Shaolan-kun.


	12. Underground 2 - Trouble

**Titre** : Underground Ch.2 - Trouble.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : ffnet tu commences à me casser gentiment les pieds avec ta présentation toute pourrie.

J'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir mais ça coute rien de le rappeler : pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Onzième jour – le 12 février – Trouble.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !? s'exclama le ninja, en s'asseyant d'un bond.

Fye avait retrouvé le gosse, et il lui annonçait ça maintenant, comme ça, tout calmement, avec sa petite voix éraillée par la fatigue... ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'engueuler ou l'embrasser.

- Ne t'emballe pas, Kuro-chan. Je ne l'ai pas vu lui, j'ai vu seulement ma magie.

- Mais tu penses que c'est lui.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ? On aurait pu partir le chercher tout de suite.

Le mage sourit devant l'empressement de son compagnon. Il le comprenait, lui aussi avait hâte de retrouver le garçon et de voir s'ils pourraient lui redonner son cœur. Mais les choses n'étaient bien sûr pas si simples, et puis...

- J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais laisser Yuuko-san en dehors de tout ça. Tu avais l'air plutôt remonté contre elle.

- Ouais. Je sais que tu aimerais que je lui pardonne et que je m'entende avec elle mais, je regrette, je ne peux pas. Elle m'énerve.

- Je ne te reproche rien, Kuro-chan. Je sais que tu penses avant tout à ma sécurité. C'est juste que... ces tensions permanentes, ce n'est pas très bon, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais... bah, parlons d'autre chose. Alors, il est où ce gamin ?

Fye soupira, et se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Il se sentait vraiment épuisé, même après s'être nourri.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Enfin, j'ai vu un endroit, et je connais la direction, mais j'ignore comment s'appelle ce monde, pourquoi il s'y trouve et si on peut ou non aller le chercher.

- On doit y aller, avant qu'il bouge à nouveau et qu'on le perde.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse bouger pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était enfermé, ou entravé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Il est peut-être prisonnier...

- C'est possible, je ne sais pas. Ma vision était très vague et, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai identifié qu'à cause de la magie qu'il m'a volée.

Le ninja garde le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Rechercher Shaolan-kun ?

- Oui.

- C'est une drôle de question, Kuro-chan, répondit le blond, avec une légère fraîcheur dans la voix. On dirait que tu me le reproches.

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que je me demande... pourquoi maintenant ?

- J'en avais assez de vous entendre vous disputer, Yuuko-san et toi. Je sais que tu cherches à me protéger de son influence, et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au-dessus de tous soupçons, mais je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas de ça. J'ai choisi, il y a longtemps déjà, d'être auprès de toi et de faire les choses avec toi. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire, cela ne changera rien. Alors plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle ou cet homme bougent et risquer de me retrouver coincé, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'avancer par moi-même, parce que je sais que tu seras à mes côtés. C'est pour ça que j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait. Et aussi parce que, sur le moment, j'ai eu l'intuition que ce serait plus facile que je ne l'imaginais. Et ça a été le cas. Il est devenu si fort, Kuro-chan ! Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai eu aucun mal à le trouver, mais j'étais encore tellement loin de lui quand j'ai commencé à le sentir ! Il a dû user de mon pouvoir sans relâche pour être arrivé à un tel niveau. Il irradiait comme un incendie dans une nuit d'été. Il est... terrifiant. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a fait pour...

La voix du magicien s'enroua, et le guerrier quitta son matelas pour aller le rejoindre sur son lit. Il s'assit près de lui, l'attrapa par le menton, l'obligea à lever la tête et planta son regard dans le bleu de sa prunelle.

- N'y pense pas, dit-il fermement. Tu n'es pas responsable de ça.

Fye acquiesça légèrement, se libéra d'un petit mouvement de tête et soupira, tandis que la main du ninja retombait sur le drap.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le blond, on ne peut pas se lancer à sa poursuite à l'aveuglette, il nous faut plus de renseignements sur ce monde. Ouvrir un couloir dimensionnel crée une grande agitation magique. Quand on va débarquer là-bas, Shaolan-kun reconnaîtra tout de suite ma présence, et je ne pense pas que ça lui fera très plaisir. Il nous faudra agir très vite et être très efficaces si on ne veut pas que les choses tournent mal. Et en sachant ce qu'il est devenu, je ne sais même pas si nous avons une chance de réussir.

- Tu as un plan ?

- Je dois retourner là-bas pour essayer d'en savoir plus, mais je ne peux pas le faire à partir d'ici. Si jamais il me repère, il pourrait être capable de remonter la piste jusqu'ici et de localiser Argaï. Si ce n'est que pour un bref instant, avec n'importe qui d'autre ça n'aurait pas d'importance, étant donné la nature « incartable »** de cet endroit, mais avec lui, c'est différent. Il ne doit absolument pas avoir le moindre indice.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment crois-tu que je fais pour retrouver mon chemin jusqu'ici à chaque fois ?

- Je ne sais pas. La vieille peau pense que tu as un truc.

- Il y a un truc, en effet. J'ai posé un repère magique, la première fois que nous sommes venus, dans la salle aux tiroirs. Parce que je savais que cette dimension était très difficile à localiser et que je pensais qu'un jour, nous pourrions avoir besoin d'y revenir.

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

- Non... non, j'étais loin d'imaginer que nous reviendrons dans ces conditions-là. Je me disais simplement qu'une salle remplie d'artefacts d'une telle valeur attirerait les convoitises, et qu'il serait peut-être nécessaire de garder un œil dessus. Et je dois bien t'avouer que ce n'était pas tout à fait désintéressé. Moi aussi j'étais curieux d'examiner le contenu de tous ces tiroirs et de voir si je ne pourrais pas en tirer des trucs intéressants. Et puis, quand on est revenus ici et que tu m'as installé là-haut, pendant que j'étais malade, j'en ai profité pour retirer mon repère du tiroir où je l'avais mis pour le cacher dans un endroit encore plus sûr, muni de puissantes protections, pour que personne ne puisse le trouver à part moi.

- Et tu l'as mis où ? demanda le ninja, tout en se doutant que la réponse n'allait pas être à son goût.

- J'ai demandé à Gaï-chan de le manger.

- C'est... dégueulasse.

- J'avoue. Mais efficace. Personne ne repèrera jamais mon sceau, tant qu'il reste à l'intérieur de Gaï-chan. Les seules personnes qui le puissent... sont celles qui possèdent ma magie.

- Je vois. Donc, demain, on bouge.

- Oui...

Le ninja avait du mal à réaliser. Plus d'un an s'était écoulé, depuis le jour où il avait été ramené d'Infinity en catastrophe au palais Shirasagi, le magicien inconscient entre ses bras. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, il y avait eu tant de peine, de douleurs... mais il n'y avait pas eu que cela. Il y avait eu aussi les noursons, Gaïta, Tan et ce petit trouillard de Ren. Et puis, tout ça les avait rapprochés, Fye et lui.

Si on lui avait dit, lorsqu'il était encore auprès de sa princesse, qu'il vivrait un jour ce genre de relation, et de surcroit avec un homme, il aurait assommé à coups de poings sur la tête la personne capable de proférer une telle idiotie, et pourtant... Désormais il n'habitait plus à Nihon, Tomoyo l'avait libéré de son service et il avait accepté sans rechigner, il était capable de passer des semaines sans penser à trucider autre chose que des lapins, et il avait toute une petite famille sur laquelle veiller. Et son regard ne parvenait pratiquement plus à se détacher de cette créature blonde qui partageait sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il avait fait ou presque, il l'avait fait pour Fye, et tout ce qu'il était devenu ou presque, c'était à Fye qu'il le devait. Et ça ne l'énervait même pas, de se dire que sa vie était inextricablement liée à celle du magicien. De toute façon, c'était lui qui avait fait ce choix, un jour tragique, dans une version apocalyptique de Tokyo. Le jour où tout s'était déréglé.

Et voilà que soudainement, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, leur passé leur sautait à la figure comme ça, sans sommation. Une occasion de se rapprocher de leurs objectifs se présentait, une chance d'aller encore de l'avant. Il ne fallait surtout pas la rater.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? demanda-t-il.

Mais durant les quelques secondes où il avait conservé le silence, le blond en avait profité pour s'endormir. _Je ferais bien d'en faire autant_, pensa le ninja, en éteignant la lumière et en retournant sous ses propres couvertures.

.oO0Oo.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, Kurogane constata avec un peu de surprise que son compagnon avait déjà quitté la chambre. Habituellement, le magicien, qui était doté d'une étonnante capacité migratoire nocturne, finissait toujours par venir se coller contre lui, juste avant l'aube, pour réclamer son petit-déjeuner au lit. Ce moment-là n'appartenait qu'à eux, et Fye, qui était apparemment du genre « câlin du matin », parvenait sans trop de mal à l'entraîner dans des jeux pas très innocents et qui n'avaient rien de désagréable. Le brun savait bien qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de les rendre encore moins innocents, seulement, il n'en faisait rien, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Ces hésitations de pucelle effarouchée l'agaçaient profondément, mais ce matin, la question ne se posait pas ; le mage n'était pas là. Et le ninja avait froid. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement, passa dans la salle à manger, et resta figé sur le seuil.

Parmi les différentes choses qu'ils avaient demandées en compensation pour leur mission au pays de Malata, Fye avait souhaité obtenir un moyen d'écouter de la musique, et la Sorcière lui avait fourni un lecteur mp3 de poche.

Ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, le magicien préparait le petit déjeuner et mettait la table tout en dansant au rythme d'une chanson que lui seul entendait. Il sortait manifestement de la douche. Ses cheveux, devenus longs, étaient remontés sur l'arrière de son crâne dans un ces chignons à la n'importe quoi qu'il adorait tant. Cette coiffure mettait en valeur la finesse de sa nuque, et voir les petites mèches dorées qui s'échappaient de sa chevelure balayer la peau délicate de son cou donnait des frissons au ninja.

Pieds nus, très à l'aise dans ses mouvements, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt tout mou qui remontait dès qu'il levait un peu les bras, pour dévoiler tantôt son ventre, tantôt la chute de ses reins, et un pantalon de jogging qui ne tenait sur ses hanches que par miracle et en laissait voir un peu plus qu'il n'était raisonnable à propos de son anatomie. Pas beaucoup plus, juste un tout petit peu, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour le voyeur sur le pas de la porte.

Tout à fait inconscient de sa présence, Fye se croyait seul, et il faisait le pitre quand même, jonglant avec les bols et les cuillères tout en esquissant des pas de danse dont plus d'une ballerine aurait pu envier la grâce et la légèreté, au rythme très soutenu d'une rengaine qu'il fredonnait en même temps et dont il ne connaissait apparemment pas les paroles, puisque les siennes se résumaient à quelque chose comme « Nyanya nyaa nya nya nyanya nyanya nya.. ». Il était parfaitement détendu, et semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire en même temps la démonstration d'une incroyable combinaison d'agilité, de dextérité et de vitesse que peu de combattants de très haut niveau auraient été capables de réaliser.

En observant cette scène, Kurogane était en proie à un nombre excessifs d'émotions - surtout pour un ninja ténébreux - passant de l'amusement à une envie presque irrésistible de l'interrompre pour le ramener faire un tour sous les draps, mais surtout, il était content. Le magicien avait parfois encore du mal à se laisser aller, même avec lui, et il fallait le surprendre dans un moment de solitude comme celui-là pour pouvoir lire ses vraies émotions sur son visage. Il avait craint que la vie à Argaï, l'isolement, mais aussi tout leur passé, ne finissent par lui peser et ramener des ombres dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voyait, à l'instant. Fye avait l'air plus heureux, épanoui et plein d'énergie qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer, et cette simple vision lui donnait, à lui aussi, envie de sourire.

Et puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le mage réalisa soudain qu'il n'était plus seul, sursauta, s'interrompit en plein milieu d'un mouvement, trébucha, sautilla trois fois sur un pied avec un « ah ! ah ! ah ! » de détresse pour rattraper l'une des pommes qu'il avait lancées maladroitement et qui était partie dans la mauvaise direction, se rétablit d'une pirouette, et s'arrêta enfin, un peu essoufflé, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, devant un Kurogane hilare qui se tenait les côtes.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, Kuro-chan, lui reprocha-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs et en pointant un index faussement réprobateur sous son nez.

- Bah, pour une fois que je te prends en flagrant délit de maladresse, excuse-moi d'en profiter !

- Et si je ne t'excuse pas ? Je pourrais te priver de petit déjeuner !

- Non.

- Oh, tu crois ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu m'as déjà privé de petit déjeuner. Tu ne peux pas le faire deux fois.

Cette réponse lui valut regard surpris, puis un sourire géant accompagné d'un « Kuro-chan, idiot... » prononcé à mi-voix, et une double ration d'œufs brouillés.

Un moment plus tard, il retrouva le blond posté derrière la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Le temps ne s'améliorait guère. Même si le vent était tombé, la pluie persistait, et on pouvait sentir le froid qui imprégnait les carreaux irradier vers l'intérieur de la maison. Dans un élan d'affection qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, le ninja se campa dans son dos et l'attira contre lui.

- Alors, tu as décidé de l'endroit où tu voulais aller pour continuer à chercher le gosse ?

- N'importe où fera l'affaire, pourvu que ce ne soit pas ici ou chez Yuuko-san. Tu as une idée ?

- Risu ? Il n'y a personne là-bas. Même si un poisson que tu ne voulais pas pêcher remonte ta ligne, il tombera sur un pays vide et il y restera coincé.

Fye considéra un instant la question. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner dans cet endroit, où se trouvait le cadavre de cette femme infecte, et surtout, où se trouvait la tombe de son roi. Ce roi qu'il aimait, mais qu'il avait piégé et tué de ses propres mains.

- Tu es vraiment impitoyable, Kuro-chan... mais tu as raison, c'est la meilleure option.

- Attends, si tu ne veux pas y aller, on cherche autre chose.

- Non, non, ça ira. C'est un choix judicieux. Et puis, ajouta le blond avec un sourire espiègle, si tu t'ennuies pendant que je serai en train de me concentrer et de faire mes recherches, tu pourras toujours en profiter pour discuter avec tes copines les fleurs !

- C'est ça ! Je vais te les faire bouffer en salade, mes copines les fleurs ! Comme ça quand t'auras la bouche pleine, t'arrêteras peut-être de dire des conneries !

- Mais surtout, fit le mage, en reprenant soudain tout son sérieux, Kuro-chan, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, subitement ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je te trouve un peu... bizarre.

- Euh... de nous deux, c'est pas moi le bizarre, hein. Bizarre comment, d'ailleurs ?

- Un peu trop... affectueux ? Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire même, mais ça me surprend un peu.

- J'ai pas le droit ?

- Si, si, si ! Mais tu vois que tu es bizarre !

- Hein !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien ! Tu aurais dû rougir et t'énerver, et... rien. Tu es sûr que tu ne couves pas une petite grippe ?

- Non, en fait, c'est un autre genre de maladie que je couve.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle-là.

Et sans prévenir, il chargea le blond sur son épaule comme un sac de patates, pour se diriger à grands pas vers la chambre.

Naturellement, les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi faciles. Au cri de ralliement « Hyuuu ! Kuro-sama, grosse brute ! », il se retrouva entouré de quatre noursons et une petite fille qui sautaient dans tous les sens en criant : « moi aussi veux jouer ! moi aussi veux jouer ! ». Sur ce, Fye éclata de rire, et Kurogane se retrouva transformé en transport d'enfants-patates. Tâche dont il s'acquitta volontiers, mais sans parvenir à oublier tout à fait les paroles du magicien. Il avait raison, il y avait bien quelque chose.

Ça avait commencé à Malata, lors de leur nuit en prison. Il était saoul comme une barrique, cette nuit-là, et il avait fait un rêve dont il ne se souvenait pas. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, en se réveillant le lendemain matin, c'était que cela avait un rapport avec Fye, et une impression de vide. Pendant un instant, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et il avait éprouvé comme un vertige, une sensation de manque terrible et de froid. Puis le blond lui avait parlé et cela s'était dissipé, mais sans complètement disparaître. Et depuis c'était là, en filigrane de chaque moment de son existence : une angoisse ténue mais réelle, logée dans le creux de son estomac et qui le poussait, sans relâche, à garder ses yeux posés sur son compagnon, comme s'il allait se volatiliser s'il le lâchait du regard pendant un instant.

Autrefois, il ne se serait pas formalisé. Il aurait qualifié son humeur d'émois de fillette et se serait moqué de lui-même, puis il aurait oublié. Mais les choses avaient changé, et il avait peur. Ils avaient trop lutté, trop sacrifié, pour en arriver là où ils étaient. Ils s'étaient liés, puis déchirés, pour finir par à nouveau se rapprocher. Il avait vendu son corps à un dieu pour pouvoir être avec Fye, et Fye avait vendu sa liberté à une sorcière pour pouvoir être avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse quoi que ce soit se mettre entre eux. Pourtant, ce sentiment... devait-il en parler à son compagnon ? Avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui donner des soucis supplémentaires.

- Kuro-chan, tu es dans la lune !

- Hein ?

- Je te demandais si tu es prêt à partir.

- Ah... Euh... Oui, allons-y.

.oO0Oo.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kurogane, adossé au tronc d'un gros arbre, regardait le mage allongé près de lui. En arrivant au pays de Risu, ils avaient découvert que ce dernier n'était apparemment pas soumis aux lois des saisons, et qu'il y faisait exactement le même temps que lorsqu'ils y étaient passés la première fois, à savoir une chaleur à la limite du supportable.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dans les alentours de Château-Lys et s'étaient dépêchés d'aller se chercher un coin à l'ombre pour s'installer. Pendant que le magicien procédait à ses recherches, le ninja était parti chasser, et il avait eu de la chance. Il avait ramené, pour le déjeuner, un gros canard sauvage qu'il avait déniché au bord d'un étang, dans une zone qu'il n'avait pas explorée la fois précédente.

Lorsque Fye était revenu de sa transe magique, il lui avait suggéré de repartir en attraper un couple ou deux pour les ramener à Argaï et compléter leur basse-cour. Puis il s'était nourri rapidement, et sans donner plus d'indications sur ce qu'il avait trouvé, il avait étendu son manteau sur le sol et s'était endormi dessus, harassé par la canicule et par l'effort. La chaleur qui régnait dans ce pays contrastait si fort avec les températures hivernales auxquelles ils étaient habitués qu'elle les mettait mal à l'aise. Dans son sommeil, le magicien haletait légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes, le front humide et les joues roses. Mais lorsque le brun se pencha sur lui pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre, il s'éveilla immédiatement et s'assit en tailleur, l'air alerte et en assez bonne forme au regard de l'énergie que son sortilège nécessitait. Mais pas de très bonne humeur.

- Hé, ça va ? demanda le ninja, tout en sachant très bien que la réponse était non.

- Je... Kuro-chan, j'en ai assez ! Vraiment assez !

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? T'en as marre de moi ?

Fye s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit avant d'avoir commencé, le regarda d'un œil perplexe, puis se détendit brusquement et lui sourit.

- Idiot... Bien sûr que non.

- Ben de quoi, alors ?

- De ce rêve. Depuis quelques temps, je fais très souvent le même rêve. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt un cauchemar et ça commence à me peser.

- Et il parle de quoi, ce rêve ? demanda le brun, en se rappelant que lui aussi avait vécu une expérience désagréable récemment, et qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les intuitions oniriques du magicien.

- C'est une nuit très noire, il n'y a pas d'étoiles mais la lune est pleine et très brillante, et très grosse, comme si elle était tout près. Je suis immobile au bord d'un étang, et je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis effrayé. Je regarde le reflet de la lune dans l'eau, et j'entends une voix de femme qui me dit de tomber dans la lune. Ensuite, je tombe. Et je me réveille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Au début, je ne le faisais qu'une fois de temps en temps, mais plus le temps passe, plus les rêves se rapprochent, et maintenant c'est à chaque fois que je m'endors, ou parfois plusieurs fois par nuit.

- C'est pour ça que t'étais debout aux aurores ce matin ? Ça t'a sorti du lit ?

- Oui. Il était si tôt que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Et puis ce rêve me retourne l'estomac, je n'avais pas très faim.

- Si ça te travaille trop, t'as qu'à demander conseil à Tomoyo. C'est une liseuse de rêves, elle devrait pouvoir t'aider.

- Je me demande si tu n'as pas raison, fit pensivement le blond.

- Pourquoi tu te poses la question ? C'est évident : j'ai raison. Sois reconnaissant envers celui qui t'offre main secourable et sagesse alors que tu...

- Je devrais peut-être demander à Tomoyo, oui.

- Oy... Tu m'ignores ?

- Les liseuses de rêves sont très fortes, elle connaîtra certainement le sens de ce...

- OY ! Le mage !

- Oui, Kuro-chan ?

- Toi... tu sais que tu mériterais que je te ... !

Le mage le regarda, battit des cils, rosit légèrement et lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

- Sois doux avec moi, Kuro-sama, s'il te plaît, minauda-t-il, d'une voix melliflue. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me... !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule !? grogna le ninja, avant de se mettre à rire. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, tu sais ça ?

- On me le dit souvent.

- Je me demande qui peut être ce « on ».

- Quelqu'un de très sage, sûrement. Tu le connais !?

- Ça va durer longtemps tes conneries ?

- Ça ne dure jamais assez longtemps, quand c'est toi ma victime, Kuro-chan !

- Et si tu me disais ce que t'as trouvé sur le gosse, au lieu de me martyriser.

- Il n'a pas bougé de là où il se trouvait hier. Il y a... une ville. Ça a l'air d'être un endroit important. Je sens beaucoup d'énergies, une puissante magie et... de la tension. Ce n'est pas un très bon endroit.

Kurogane hésita avant de poser sa question suivante.

- Le gamin... Comment il va ?

Fye s'assombrit brusquement, replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et son regard se perdit loin dans le sous-bois.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, à mi-voix. Je suis désolé, Kuro-chan, je ne sais pas.

Le ninja ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa grande main sur la tête de son compagnon, sachant que ce simple contact le réconforterait. Puis, au bout d'un moment :

- Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux rentrer ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas si on reste encore un peu ici, pour profiter du soleil ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. On reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Adossé à l'arbre, Kurogane ferma les yeux. Le soleil avait tourné et les feuillages ne les protégeaient plus, mais ce n'était pas grave, au contraire ; ils avaient tous deux besoin de chaleur.

* * *

** - Merci, J.K. Rowling, ce mot est splendide et très pratique.


	13. Underground 3 - Message

**Titre** : Underground Ch.3 - Message.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Voilà la suite. Aujourd'hui on entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet. Et désolée pour le retard, il y a eu un complot pour m'empêcher d'avancer...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lily** : merci beaucoup pour tes très gentilles reviews. Ça me fait très très plaisir et oui, ça me motive beaucoup quand on m'écrit des choses gentilles, et puis surtout, de pouvoir communiquer avec les gens qui me lisent. Repose-toi bien et soigne-toi bien, et j'espère à très vite !

Je vous rappelle que pour faire comme Lily qui est très gentille et laisser une review, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Douzième jour – le 13 février – Message.**

Cela faisait un moment que Fye n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Le rêve de lune l'avait hanté et réveillé plusieurs fois, si bien qu'il avait fini par renoncer à essayer de dormir et s'était encore levé bien avant l'aube. Il se sentait fatigué, et la perspective de devoir retourner à Risu poursuivre les recherches sur Shaolan l'inquiétait. Combien de fois encore allait-il devoir faire le voyage ? User de tant de magie épuisait son organisme, et avec ce cauchemar qui l'empêchait de se reposer correctement, il n'allait pas tarder à payer pour ses excès, et puis, lui aussi était impatient de partir vraiment à la rencontre du gamin. L'espionner par magie depuis un monde éloigné ne lui apportait que de la frustration.

Mais pour l'heure, il somnolait, assis à la table, le menton dans la paume, un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, en observant le ninja occupé à faire manger les noursons. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, pour deviner qu'il y avait un grand cœur, caché sous l'armure noire du brun. Et depuis qu'ils vivaient ici, dans cet endroit désert où sa fierté ne pouvait être écornée par le regard de personne, Kurogane passait ses journées à confirmer cette théorie.

Il souriait, riait même – pas trop souvent, il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais quand il le faisait, son rire grave et chaleureux donnait des frissons à son compagnon -, il était gentil et attentionné avec les noursons, et encore plus délicat avec la petite Tan. Il fondait secrètement, le blond le savait, quand elle levait vers lui ses grands yeux verts et qu'elle lui tendait ses petits bras pour qu'il la soulève et la prenne sur ses genoux. Qui n'aurait pas craqué ? Elle était adorable, et même si ce n'était pas la Sakura avec qui ils avaient voyagé, c'était tout de même Sakura. Après avoir perdu la leur, trouver celle-ci avait été comme une sorte de deuxième chance. Ils lui vouaient une affection proche de la vénération, et elle la leur rendait bien. Elle aimait particulièrement rester auprès du ninja, dont elle ne dépassait pas le genou mais c'était sans importance ; se dévisser la tête pour lui parler ne semblait pas la gêner et elle le suivait partout, ses petits doigts fermement agrippés à la jambe de son pantalon.

A la ferme, tout le monde avait bien compris qu'il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait, et il ne restait que Sonja pour conserver à son égard une attitude réservée et craintive. Mais la fille était particulièrement timide et impressionnable, et puis, elle l'avait vu massacrer sa maîtresse, à Château-Lys et démolir en même temps la moitié du grand salon, en deux coups d'épée. On pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait du mal à lui faire confiance. Kurogane se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir vivre avec eux, alors qu'il la terrifiait manifestement et qu'elle était la seule personne qu'il ait jamais connue à ne pas s'être laissée conquérir par la gentillesse et le caractère enjoué du magicien. Elle n'était bien qu'avec les enfants, et spécialement quand les deux compagnons partaient en mission et la laissaient se débrouiller toute seule.

Au début, ils s'étaient demandé si elle pourrait vraiment s'en sortir, mais à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'un travail, ils trouvaient la ferme impeccable, les animaux en pleine forme et toute la petite famille bien propre, bien nourrie, en parfaite santé, et impatiente de les revoir. Gaïta leur avait dit que lorsqu'ils étaient absents, elle ne cessait de parler d'eux aux petits et de leur préparer un bon accueil pour leur retour. Drôle de fille, finalement, mais si ni le mage, ni le ninja, ne la comprenaient vraiment, ils ne cherchaient pas non plus à la forcer à changer. Eux aussi avaient traversé des moments où ils n'avaient pas envie, ou pas la possibilité, de s'ouvrir aux autres, et ils l'acceptaient comme elle était. Elle semblait se plaire dans cette situation, et du moment qu'elle s'occupait bien de la famille pendant leur absence, ils n'y trouvaient rien à redire non plus.

Ce matin-là, il faisait un temps épouvantable. Le jour était censé être levé depuis quelques heures, mais la lumière extérieure était si pauvre qu'il fallait garder tous les éclairages allumés dans la maison pour ne pas se croire en pleine nuit. Le ciel d'un gris sombre était si bas qu'il semblait vouloir écraser les collines, battues par une pluie drue et froide qu'un vent venant du nord rabattait par rafales sur les carreaux. Mais à l'intérieur, il faisait bon et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. La servante reprisait du linge dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, les noursons et la fillette gazouillaient et se chamaillaient en prenant leur petit-déjeuner, sous la supervision des voix de basse de Kurogane et Gaïta. Fye avait fini par se réveiller un peu et faisait la vaisselle.

Tout semblait très bien aller, et pourtant, soudain, le ninja releva la tête pour se tourner vers son compagnon, les sourcils froncés. Il avait senti... il ne savait pas quoi au juste, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec le magicien.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Debout devant l'évier, le blond avait laissé le robinet ouvert mais il ne bougeait plus. Les mains crispées sur le rebord de la vasque, légèrement penché en avant, il regardait par la fenêtre, en direction des collines.

- Hé, le mage ! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'attitude tendue de son partenaire commençait à intriguer sérieusement le ninja, quand tout à coup, sans aucun signe précurseur, Fye arracha son tablier et se précipita dans la cour. La porte claqua contre le mur à sa sortie, et resta ouverte sur le rideau de pluie. En quelques secondes, il s'évanouit sous l'averse.

- Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore !?

- M'est avis qu'tu l'as énervé, p'tit gars, ricana Gaïta.

- J'ai rien fait ! Et non. Pas son genre. Il se passe quelque chose.

Kurogane repoussa sa chaise, enfila ses chaussures, et s'élança à la suite du magicien. Le crapaud regarda d'un œil philosophe la porte restée une nouvelle fois entrouverte et la flaque qui commençait à se former sur le seuil, puis il eut un mouvement comme un haussement d'épaules. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à s'expliquer les excentricités de ces deux zouaves à longues jambes.

A l'extérieur, le ninja s'avança dans la cour, une main levée pour se protéger un peu de la pluie. Des gouttes grosses comme des pièces de monnaie, poussées par un petit vent glacé, lui battaient le visage. Il embrassa le décor d'un regard circulaire, cherchant une trace indiquant la présence de Fye, mais il ne vit personne d'autre que les cochons, confortablement étalés sous leur abri.

Malgré la saison hivernale et le temps épouvantable, les florellies avaient leur corolle bien ouverte et tendaient leur étrange figure jaune vers le ciel.

- Hé, les greluches ! Il est parti par où ?

Kurogane n'avait jamais pu se faire à l'idée de discuter avec des fleurs. Il se sentait toujours très bête quand il faisait ça, mais pourtant, elles le décevaient rarement.

- Vers la colline ! répondit un chœur de pâquerettes. Le mage est parti vers la colline !

- Merci, les filles.

- Merci ! Merci ! Kuro-toutou a dit merci !

- Ouais bah ça va ! Pas la peine de s'extasier, vous êtes vexantes !

Le brun franchit le portillon de la cour et contourna la ferme en râlant. A force d'emprunter toujours la même route pour monter vers les bois, ils avaient fini par tracer une piste dans les hautes herbes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il l'emprunta pour gravir la colline jusqu'à son sommet. Le ciel bouché oblitérait la lumière et, sous cette averse torrentielle, il n'y voyait pas à plus de quelques mètres. Son horizon se limitait à un patchwork de verts ternes, de gris et de noirs brouillés.

En un clin d'œil, il fut trempé. Le vent glacé lui mordait les côtés. Il pressa le pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du mage, à la fin, pour qu'il fasse une pareille sortie !? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ce genre de comportement.

Kurogane s'arrêta au sommet de la colline. Devant lui s'étendait un vallon qui remontait sur le versant opposé vers une petite forêt. A travers le rideau de pluie, il lui sembla distinguer un mouvement à la lisière des arbres, et il s'engagea dans cette direction. Il devait réfréner ses grandes enjambées pour ne pas risquer une chute dans les herbes glissantes et sur le sol boueux, ce qui n'améliorait guère son humeur.

Mais quand, enfin, il atteignit son objectif, Fye était bien là. Immobile à la limite du bois, inconscient d'être au bord de la noyade avec tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tête, pâle et nerveux, il scrutait la futaie du regard.

- Hé, le mage...

Le ninja parlait doucement et s'approcha à pas prudents, comme il l'aurait fait d'une bête aux abois, car c'était ce dont son compagnon avait l'apparence, à cet instant.

- Hé, tu vas bien ?

Il crut un instant que le magicien n'allait pas lui répondre, ou même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais finalement, il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit hochement de tête positif.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ?

- Il y avait quelqu'un, Kuro-chan.

- Répète ça ?

- Par la fenêtre, j'ai vu la silhouette d'une personne qui se tenait en haut de la colline.

- T'es sûr de toi ? Ça parait… improbable. C'est peut-être la lumière ou la pluie qui t'ont joué des tours.

- Non, non. J'en suis absolument certain. Une personne pas très grande était là et observait la ferme. J'ai même cru qu'elle me faisait signe, à un moment.

- Alors tu t'es précipité dehors comme un idiot sans me prévenir. Et je parie que l'idée que ce soit dangereux et que tu pourrais te faire attaquer ne t'a même pas traversé l'esprit !

Fye lui adressa un regard surpris, suivi d'un petit sourire piteux.

- Non, c'est vrai. J'étais tellement… choqué que je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je suis désolé.

- Toi, vraiment… Allez, viens, on rentre. Même s'il y a quelqu'un planqué dans ces bois, on n'y verra rien du tout. Ça sert à rien de rester là, alors ramène tes fesses. On se les gèle avec ce temps de chien, et si y a un intrus ici, faut pas laisser les gamins tout seuls.

Il fit rebroussa chemin vers la ferme, le mage sur les talons. Ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot durant le retour, ni même quand ils se changèrent, une fois revenus au sec. Le visage tendu, il prépara deux tasses d'infusion qu'il déposa sur la table, puis s'empara d'une serviette de toilette, se plaça derrière le ninja qui s'était assis, et entreprit d'éponger un peu l'eau qui dégorgeait de sa tignasse d'ébène et lui dégoulinait dans le cou.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je me suis trompé ? demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix nerveuse qui trahissait assez son anxiété.

- Non, si tu dis que tu as vu quelqu'un, c'est certainement ce qui s'est passé. Reste à savoir qui est cette personne et ce qu'elle nous voulait.

Les doigts du mage se crispèrent dans la chevelure de son compagnon. Lui aussi avait compris l'évidence : la présence d'un inconnu à Argaï était déjà très surprenante mais le fait que cet inconnu ait été surpris à quelques pas de la ferme ne laissait pas la place au doute. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il ou elle était venu pour eux…

- Qui que ce soit, j'espère qu'il est bien préparé. Parce que je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à cet endroit...

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de sourire au ton de sa voix. Son mage était fâché, les méchants n'avaient qu'à serrer les fesses. Certes, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Si quelqu'un avait réussi à trouver leur refuge, ils allaient avoir des problèmes, mais dans le secret de son cœur, il se disait qu'une bonne petite bagarre ne leur ferait pas de mal. Même s'il s'inquiétait.

Il attrapa le poignet du blond et le garda un instant enfermé dans sa paume. Fye avait la peau gelée.

- Tu devrais te reposer. T'as presque pas dormi et tu...

- Ça va, Kuro-chan.

- Je vais veiller sur tout le monde. Toi, dors un peu.

- Je te dis que ça va.

- C'est un ordre.

En dépit de ses protestations, il se leva, attrapa le magicien par les épaules, le guida jusqu'à son grand fauteuil et l'obligea à s'installer confortablement, adossé contre un accoudoir, les jambes par-dessus l'autre, puis il alla chercher une grosse couverture et la déposa sur lui. Fye soupira, lui lança un regard aiguisé comme un rasoir, puis soupira encore, sourit, et accepta de se détendre. Il se lova confortablement contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Kurogane lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le féliciter de sa docilité, et partit se poster près de la fenêtre.

Consciente que quelque chose se tramait, Sonja avait emmené les petits à l'étage et la pièce plongea bientôt dans le silence.

La lune était énorme, si grosse que son reflet occupait tout l'étang, et si proche de la terre que le magicien se sentait minuscule, coincé entre ces deux monstrueuses sphères, la céleste et l'aquatique, qui se rapprochaient, se rapprochaient, et menaçaient de l'écraser, ou de l'engloutir.

- Tombe ! disait la voix de la femme. Tombe ! Tombe dans la lune !

Il se sentit partir et bascula en arrière avec un sursaut. Et il ouvrit les yeux. Le souffle court, il mit un moment à se calmer et à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans la salle à manger de la ferme, et que tout était calme. Kurogane s'était posé sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, mais il avait fini par s'endormir et ronflait doucement, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Le magicien se leva et s'avança vers l'autre fenêtre, celle qui se situait au-dessus de l'évier. Il se pencha en avant, pour regarder dehors. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, et le vent avait forci. Il sifflait en tournoyant autour de la maison et en jetant des paquets de pluie sur les carreaux. Personne ne sortirait par ce temps, se dit le mage, mais tout à coup, son cœur se figea.

Elle était là. Une petite forme, au sommet de la colline. Il ne la distinguait pas très bien, mais en ce concentrant, il finit par se rendre compte qu'elle portait une tenue violette et qu'elle lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux qui s'agitaient autour de sa tête comme des tentacules. Cette personne... il la connaissait. C'était... C'était...

- Tomoyo-hime !

Son propre cri le réveilla, et il fit un tel bond dans son fauteuil qu'il manqua finir, une fois de plus, les quatre fers en l'air sur le tapis. Il ne dut de se rétablir qu'à une souplesse inhumaine. Kurogane aussi avait sursauté et le regardait en accomplissant la prouesse d'écarquiller les yeux et de froncer les sourcils en même temps. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui, pour être capable de faire ce genre de tête !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit !? grogna le ninja.

- To... Tomoyo-hime ! C'est elle ! Sur la colline ! Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

Fye bondit en avant et se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur d'un pas si vif que Kurogane dut courir pour l'empêcher de sortir en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça, toi ?

- Je vais la chercher ! s'exclama le mage en se débattant.

- Arrête un peu tes conneries. Tu vois pas que t'es pieds nus ? Et y a personne dehors ! Je montais la garde, je l'aurais vu si quelqu'un était là !

- Mais, Tomoyo-...

- Tomoyo n'est pas là, le mage. T'as fait un rêve.

- Mais...

- Regarde-moi.

Il colla le blond contre un mur, l'attrapa par le menton, et l'obligea, comme il le faisait souvent, à le fixer dans les yeux. La prunelle bleue du magicien était pâle et tremblait, et sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir sa peau froide, et les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Fye avait eu peur. Il ne savait pas au juste de quoi, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il en fallait pour déstabiliser son compagnon à ce point.

- Calme-toi. T'as fait un cauchemar, c'est tout.

Le magicien ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et sembla se ressaisir.

- Pardon, Kuro-chan...

- T'excuse pas, raconte.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien. J'ai fait ce rêve, avec la lune. Puis je me suis réveillé... ou peut-être que j'ai cru que je me réveillais, et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, et je l'ai vue, Tomoyo, au même endroit que ce matin. Et là, je me suis à nouveau réveillé... je crois. Quelque chose comme ça.

- Attends, j'y comprends rien. T'es sûr que la personne que t'as vue dans ton rêve c'est Tomoyo ?

- Oui.

- Alors ça peut pas être la même personne que tu as vue ce matin. Parce que je suis sûr et certain d'une chose : c'est impossible que Tomoyo se soit trouvée sur la colline ce matin, et encore plus impossible qu'avec ce temps pourri, dans l'hypothèse totalement farfelue où ça aurait bien été elle, elle ne soit pas venue se réfugier ici, sachant qu'on y était et qu'il y avait du feu dans la cheminée. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle serait venue faire là, d'abord... ?

Fye le regarda longuement dans les yeux et puis soudain, à sa grande surprise, rougit légèrement et baissa le nez, l'air honteux, un curieux petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Eh bien... il se pourrait qu'il y ait une autre explication, Kuro-chan... commença-t-il, timidement.

- J'écoute.

- Tu ne vas pas me taper ? ou me crier desssus ?

- Si, sûrement, répondit le ninja qui sentait monter en lui de forts soupçons, mais bon t'as l'habitude, alors vas-y, accouche.

- Tu m'as dit un jour que Tomoyo-hime t'apparaissait parfois dans des rêves.

- Ouais, et ?

- Et moi aussi, je viens de la voir dans un rêve...

- Ouais, et donc ?

- Et si... ce matin... Tomoyo-hime...

- Sauf que ce matin, tu dormais pas, t'étais en train de faire la vaisselle.

- Techniquement non, je ne dormais pas... j'avais les yeux ouverts alors je ne dormais pas. Mais j'étais fatigué et je m'ennuyais un peu alors... je somnolais, en quelque sorte.

- En quelque sorte.

- Je pense.

- Tu penses ?

- Probablement...

- Mais t'es pas sûr.

- A vrai dire...

- Parce que tu t'en souviens pas.

- Pour être honnête...

- Parce qu'en fait, tu dormais !

- Eh bieeeen... Je ne suis pas un cheval, Kuro-chan, j'imagine que si dormais debout, au bout d'un moment, je tomberais.

- Au bout de COMBIEN de TEMPS ?

- Je n'en sais rien... pas longtemps, sûrement.

- Et dans ce « pas longtemps », est-ce que t'inclues « assez longtemps pour que Tomoyo puisse me contacter dans un rêve » ?

- Apparemment.

- Attends. Attends. Que je comprenne bien, dit le ninja d'un ton trop posé, qui ne présageait rien de bon. T'es en train de m'expliquer, avec ton petit sourire en coin là, que ce matin, on s'est pris une telle saucée qu'on a failli se noyer, puis que j'ai passé des heures à monter la garde simplement parce que... tu pionçais au lieu de faire la vaisselle !?

- C'est assez bien résumé, répondit le blond avec un sourire géant.

- Mais TOI ! Mais... mais je vais te...!

- Mais, Kuro-chan !

- Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense ? Dépêche-toi de trouver un truc parce que là...

- Tu m'aimes !

- Hein !? Pourquoi tu me sors ça, tout à coup ?

- Pour que tu ne l'oublies pas ! N'oublie pas que tu m'aimes ! Tu ne me feras pas de mal parce que tu m'aimes.

- Même si je t'... Mmmfff, n'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça, le mage !

- Mais écoute-moi, Kuro-sama ! reprit le blond, et d'un ton si sérieux, tout à coup, que les grognements de son compagnon stoppèrent net. Je crois que tu avais raison hier, nous devrions vraiment aller voir Tomoyo-hime. Et aujourd'hui même.

Kurogane le considéra un instant d'un regard scrutateur, puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'était elle que tu as vu ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est qu'un rêve m'obsède de plus en plus, et qu'au moment précis où je songe à aller consulter une liseuse de rêves à ce sujet, elle m'apparait justement dans une vision, et me fait des signes. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

- Mais tu ne voulais pas retourner à la recherche du gamin ?

- Ceci me parait plus urgent. Et puis, tu n'as pas envie de la revoir ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais...

- Alors allons-y, Kuro-chan, s'il te plait. Nous ne devrions pas la faire attendre. Elle avait l'air de s'inquiéter.

- Très bien... Je peux rien te refuser de toute façon, tu le sais très bien.

- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

- Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, le mage...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait partir dans une autre dimension, le magicien s'était assuré de ne rien laisser au hasard pour le confort de sa petite famille pendant leur absence, et il avait pris le temps de préparer quelques affaires pour lui et Kurogane au cas où leur retour serait retardé.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour leur dire au revoir. Fait inhabituel, Tan faisait la tête et refusait de laisser partir le ninja. Elle s'accrochait à son pantalon en pleurant, et Sonja dut employer des trésors de persuasion pour finir par la convaincre de lâcher. Quand elle fut enfin à l'abri dans les bras de sa nourrice, et qu'il n'y eut plus de risques qu'elle soit emportée dans le vortex magique, Fye lui fit un petit signe de la main, puis lança son sort, et le couloir dimensionnel s'ouvrit.

Ils firent deux étapes, sans la moindre anicroche, avant de partir pour Nihon. Puis les contours du palais Shirasagi commencèrent à apparaître, flous dans les volutes blanches et bleues du sortilège, et prirent peu à peu consistance. La cour dans laquelle ils atterrissaient était déserte. Il s'agissait d'un petit patio très privé, situé au cœur même des appartements de Tomoyo. Soudain, une porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement, et la jeune femme surgit en courant et leur faisant de grands signes.

Encore pris dans le couloir dimensionnel, ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'elle disait, mais elle paraissait affolée et soudain... tout disparut, le palais, la cour, la jeune prêtresse. Un nouveau couloir s'ouvrit, sombre, aux parois marbrées de noir. L'apesanteur dans laquelle ils flottaient toujours sembla s'annuler, et ils se mirent à tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, le mage !? lança le ninja, en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Le vent de leur chute de plus en plus rapide sifflait à ses oreilles, et il n'entendit pas la réponse du magicien, mais Fye était livide, les dents serrées, le regard dur, et semblait en pleine lutte avec un adversaire invisible.

Et tout à coup, Kurogane comprit. Quelqu'un avait détourné leur destination. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, ni qui les y conduisait. Tout ce qui était certain, c'était qu'à la vitesse où ils tombaient, quand ils rencontreraient le sol, ils mourraient.


	14. Underground 4 - Chute

**Titre** : Underground Ch.4 - Chute.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : La suite.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lily** : merci pour cette review très vivante, je me suis crue dans ta tête pendant un moment ! Mais du coup j'ai un peu peur pour la suite, hihihi !

**Riri** : merci de me laisser chaque jour un petit mot, voisine :)

Si vous avez envie de réagir à ce texte, on sait jamais, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Treizième jour – le 14 février – Chute.**

Ils tombaient comme des pierres. L'air sifflait dans leurs oreilles, et les parois du couloir dimensionnel défilaient si vite qu'elles étaient comme brouillées. Kurogane tendit les mains pour faire jaillir ses sabres - désormais, Sôhi était logé dans sa paume droite, et Ginryû dans la gauche – mais les doigts du magicien se posèrent sur son poignet, interrompant son geste.

Diriger sa trajectoire dans ces conditions n'était pas du tout facile, cependant Fye avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui, et semblait avoir une idée. En s'agrippant à lui, il « rampa » contre son corps pour se placer devant lui, et lui fit comprendre de le prendre par la taille. Le ninja ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir, mais il obéit et plaqua le dos du blond contre son torse. Ce dernier libéra ses bras, rassembla sa magie, et entra en action.

Jamais encore son compagnon ne l'avait vu donner la totalité de son pouvoir, et il resta le souffle coupé. Le vent de la chute lui giflait le visage, et les cheveux du magicien lui griffaient le cou. Il avait des larmes plein les yeux et un mal de chien pour arriver à respirer. Il était glacé. Seul le corps de Fye, contre le sien, lui apportait un peu de chaleur. Mais soudain, l'aura du magicien explosa littéralement, brûlante et glacée à la fois, éblouissante et crépitant d'une telle énergie que Kurogane sentit toute sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Le mage tendit devant lui ses mains réunies en coupe, et un geyser de pouvoir blanc et bleu apparut, puis se divisa en quatre tentacules qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, remontèrent vers ses épaules. Deux d'entre eux poursuivirent leur route et descendirent le long de son corps, englobant le ninja dans une sorte de liane dont il pouvait sentir la solidité.

Laissant son sortilège agir tout seul, Fye se mit à tracer des lignes de runes avec ses deux index. Il écrivait des deux mains en même temps, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, traçant avec chacune des caractères différents, sur un rythme différent, et sa dextérité était impressionnante. Les deux anneaux de runes se mirent à se gondoler, les caractères s'étirèrent et se rejoignirent, puis se divisèrent, et une sorte de filet commença à se former, qui descendit vers leurs pieds, s'étira, s'allongea, et s'arrima aux parois du tunnel.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres tentacules fixés à ses épaules continuaient à s'allonger, et s'allonger encore, avant de se solidifier. Kurogane vit deux appendices géants se former, terminés par des serres immenses, aussi grandes que lui, qui se plantèrent soudainement dans les parois du couloir. D'atroces crissements retentirent, et presque aussi brusquement que leur chute avait commencé, elle stoppa.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fut assourdissant, et ils restèrent là, suspendus dans le vide, à reprendre leur souffle. Fye haletait et serrait les dents sous l'effort.

- Ça ne va pas... tenir longtemps...

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

- Accroche-toi bien... Si tu me lâches, tu es mort.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous ne faisons pas que tomber, cette chose nous aspire. Mon filet nous ralentira un peu, mais mes bras ne tiendront pas longtemps et quoi que je fasse, je n'ai pas les moyens d'arrêter notre chute...

- Tu sais la profondeur de ce truc ?

- Aucune idée. Je... Désolé, Kuro-chan.

Le ninja sentit, exactement, le moment où le champ d'attraction du couloir prit le dessus sur le sortilège. Fye grogna et son corps entier parut grincer sous l'effort, tandis qu'il rassemblait toute la force physique et toute la volonté qui lui restaient, mais c'était comme si, soudainement, ils pesaient tous deux plusieurs tonnes, et leur descente infernale reprit.

Le magicien traçait sortilège sur sortilège, créant un nouveau filet chaque fois que leurs pieds en crevaient un, et ses griffes labouraient les parois du tunnel. Cela les freinait un peu, mais pas suffisamment, et malgré tous ses efforts, ils ne cessaient de reprendre de la vitesse.

Kurogane grognait de frustration. Contre lui, il sentait les tensions extrêmes auxquelles étaient soumis les muscles et les articulations de son compagnon, et il l'entendait parfois retenir son souffle ou jurer entre ses dents serrées quand l'un de ses sortilèges lâchait brusquement.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait du mal à comprendre comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Il était évident qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège mais... de quelle sorte de piège s'agissait-il ? Les avait-on attirés au Japon à dessein ? Et si oui, qui avait fait, et pourquoi ? Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un qui les connaisse bien, qui soit capable de deviner à quel endroit exact ils allaient atterrir. Les candidats n'étaient pas très nombreux. Et puis, Fye avait-il commis une erreur de jugement en interprétant le message de Tomoyo ? Lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de la jeune prêtresse, son expression alarmée, le ninja avait immédiatement réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle cherchait à les avertir d'un danger. S'il avait été à la place du magicien, aurait-il su interpréter les signes différemment ? Peu importait, de toute façon. Il n'avait absolument rien à reprocher à son compagnon. Qu'il se soit trompé ou non, il n'avait agi que dans l'idée de protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chers, et encore en cet instant, il se battait de toutes ses forces dans ce but. _Alors que moi, je ne peux rien faire_... ragea le ninja.

Et puis soudain, ils la virent, au-dessous d'eux. Une lumière, d'abord faible, puis de plus en plus intense à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient. _La sortie_, comprit Kurogane, juste avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Il y eut un dernier craquement, et d'un coup, comme une libération. L'espace s'ouvrit autour d'eux, les parois du couloir disparurent, et ils furent happés par une atmosphère chaude. Le ninja entendit un claquement, comme celui d'un drap dans le vent, et découvrit que les bras géants du magicien s'étaient changés en quelque chose comme des ailes, mais ils étaient bien trop près du sol.

Il eut le temps de voir du vert, les cimes des arbres au-dessous d'eux, un mur d'enceinte, lui sembla-t-il, et une autre sorte d'enfer se déchaîna tandis qu'ils traversaient la canopée. Les petites branches les giflaient, et ils rebondissaient douloureusement contre les grosses, les feuilles les aveuglaient, le bruit de leur propre chute les assourdissait, puis il Fye cria, et ce fut l'impact.

Ils heurtèrent le sol avec une violence inouïe. Au dernier moment, Kurogane referma ses bras sur le corps du magicien et tenta de protéger sa tête de la main, mais le blond était au-dessous de lui et s'écrasa le premier, avant de recevoir tout le poids de son compagnon sur le dos. Le ninja entendit ses poumons se vider sous l'impact, et ressentit une violente douleur dans le coude, puis ils rebondirent, roulèrent dans un buisson, son dos rencontra un tronc, et le monde explosa. Après, l'obscurité.

Des bruits, tout autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas des bêtes, réalisa le brun, dans le brouillard de la semi-conscience où il se trouvait. Des gens approchaient en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Ils criaient, s'appelaient les uns les autres, et tapaient dans les buissons et sur les troncs des arbres, probablement avec des bâtons. Etait-ce une mission de secours ? Les avait-on vus tomber et s'était-on lancé à leur recherche ? Non... Non, ces cris étaient trop agressifs, cela ressemblait plutôt à... Une battue ! Le guerrier avait participé à tant d'opérations identiques, du vivant de son père, qu'il n'avait aucun besoin d'être pleinement conscient pour en reconnaître les caractéristiques. On chassait, dans cette forêt, et il craignait de deviner quel genre de gibier.

Il s'efforça de secouer son malaise, de rassembler ses esprits. Son instinct lui criait des alertes de plus en plus pressantes. Il fallait se lever, et courir. Il le savait, mais il n'était pas capable de réagir. Dès qu'il tentait de bouger, des pointes de feu lui parcouraient le bras, la jambe et le dos, et il devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'évanouir. La souffrance était inhumaine. A l'intérieur de lui, il sentait quelque chose suinter, et ça, même dans son état, il pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il savait qu'il faisait très chaud, mais il était gelé. Sauf qu'il y avait cette chose... Il était plié en deux, et la, dans le creux de son ventre, tout contre sa poitrine, entre ses bras, il y avait cette boule de tiédeur, cette sensation connue, chaleureuse. _Fye !_

Kurogane ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et papillonna des cils pendant un instant. Des rayons de soleil perçaient la voûte des arbres et lui vrillaient les rétines. Tout autour de lui, la forêt résonnait de voix qui se répondaient. Tantôt elles lui paraissaient toutes proches, tantôt lointaines. Il était totalement désorienté. Il voulut bouger, mais la douleur fut si vive qu'il faillit crier et dût se mordre les joues pour se contrôler. Bon sang, de quelle hauteur étaient-ils tombés ? Impossible de le savoir, mais de beaucoup trop, c'était certain.

- _Oh, le clebs_, appela-t-il mentalement. _Inuki, on se réveille !_

- _Imbécile_, grogna le dieu-chien en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts, _comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton propre corps ?_

- _J'ai pas fait exprès, figure-toi. Tu peux me soigner ?_

- _Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, il me semble._

- _Magne-toi les fesses. Y a du monde autour, et je doute qu'on nous recherche pour nous emmener chez le docteur._

Aussitôt, il sentit la chaleur du pouvoir d'Inuki envahir lentement son corps, et il s'en remit entièrement aux bons soins du dieu. Il se tourna vers le mage. Fye gisait entre ses bras, les yeux clos, les lèvres pincées et pâles. Une belle balafre traversait son front de la naissance du cuir chevelu à la tempe. Il paraissait inconscient, mais à l'appel de son nom, son œil s'ouvrit lentement. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent tandis qu'un spasme douloureux tendait tout son corps. Kurogane se doutait que les dommages qu'il avait subis étaient pires que les siens il était sous lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient écrasés, et il avait amorti sa chute. Le ninja n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il pouvait être, ni son épuisement, car il avait dû entièrement vider ses réserves de magie pour leur éviter un choc mortel.

- T'es vivant, souffla-t-il, en collant son front contre celui de son compagnon.

Le soulagement qu'il entendit dans son propre soupir le surprit, tant il était profond, et il réalisa que, l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait vraiment cru que Fye... Il avait envie de l'étreindre le plus fort possible, mais il craignait, s'il le faisait, d'entendre ses os se briser.

- Kuro-...

- Ne parle pas, murmura le brun. On est pas seuls dans cette forêt, y a même du monde partout. Il faut partir d'ici. Tu crois que tu pourras te lever ?

Sans surprise, le magicien lui répondit d'un signe de tête négatif. Avec d'infinies précautions, Kurogane entreprit de démêler leurs deux corps, partie par partie. Ses jambes semblaient intactes, ainsi que celles du blond, mais quand il voulut se soulever et retirer son bras coincé sous le poids de son compagnon, celui-ci gémit sourdement, et il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à se dégager. Lorsqu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, il l'installa le plus confortablement possible. Il se laissait faire avec une confiance et un abandon qui lui serraient le cœur et lui rappelaient de douloureux souvenirs.

Par chance, ils étaient tombés dans une sorte de fourré, et personne encore ne semblait les avoir repérés. Cela leur laissait quelques minutes de répit, mais dès qu'ils se lèveraient...

- _Tu peux me dire qui sont ces gens ?_ demanda-t-il au dieu-chien.

- _Des soldats. Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils cherchent. Ils le cherchent, lui._

- _ Fye ?_

- _A moins que tu connaisses un autre magicien-vampire blond..._

- _Merde... Mais c'est qui ces gars ? Comment ils connaissent Fye, et surtout, bordel, où on est !?_

- _Ayiti._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Ce pays s'appelle Ayiti. Tu demandais où on était._

Contre lui, Fye remua faiblement, ramenant son attention sur lui. Il était livide, les yeux cernés, et le front humide d'une sueur glacée. Ils allaient devoir bouger dans peu de temps, mais quand le brun voyait les stigmates de la souffrance si clairement lisibles sur son visage, il se demandait si le mieux ne serait pas de se rendre.

- _Ils ne l'accepteront pas_, dit Inuki.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

- _Ils le veulent mort. _

- _Mais... pourquoi !?_

- _Il est... je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas leur mot._

- _Peu importe. On doit se tirer d'ici._

- _C'est une évidence._

- Très bien, fit le ninja à haute voix, d'un ton décidé.

Il s'entailla le poignet, le porta à sa bouche, aspira, puis se pencha sur son compagnon, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et laissa son sang s'écouler. Fye s'agita faiblement, réfractaire à l'opération, s'étrangla, mais le brun insista, et recommença trois ou quatre fois.

- Ce sang porte la magie de soins d'Inuki, j'espère que ça va t'aider un peu, lui dit-il finalement, tout en s'essuyant avec la manche de son manteau.

Lui commençait à aller un peu mieux, soutenu par le pouvoir du dieu-chien, mais il savait qu'une grande partie de la force qu'il sentait renaître en lui était illusoire, un simple feu de paille, pour parer au plus pressé. A un moment où un autre, il devrait payer ce qu'il avait fait subir à son corps, et ce n'était pas en quelques minutes de repos que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il serra les dents. Ce qu'il devait faire à présent lui coûtait horriblement. Il se redressa, fit jouer les articulations de ses épaules pour les dénouer, puis se pencha à nouveau, et attrapa le magicien par les bras.

- Debout ! lança-t-il, à mi-voix, mais d'un ton péremptoire. Allez, le mage, lève-toi ! Accroche-toi !

Fye se raidit, gronda comme un fauve, et la pupille de son œil doré s'étrécit en une toute petite fente à l'aspect cruel, mais il ne dit rien, et passa docilement ses bras autour du cou du ninja pour qu'il l'aide à se remettre sur pieds. Aidé par la magie d'Inuki et par sa constitution de vampire, lui aussi récupérait très vite, mais la raideur de ses mouvements, sa respiration saccadée, et le juron qui lui échappa quand il voulut prendre appui sur son genou gauche, disaient ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son état.

Kurogane avait le cœur brisé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le porter en sécurité, lui trouver un lit et des soins appropriés, lui offrir un moment de repos et veiller sur son sommeil, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir. S'il voulait le sauver, il devait continuer à lui faire mal.

- Ecoute, lui dit-il, tout en l'aidant à rester sur ses pieds, Inuki dit que ces types tout autour de nous sont en train de te chercher, et qu'ils te veulent mort, alors...

Le magicien lui adressa un regard interloqué.

- M... mort ? Moi ? Mais... pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Je sais pas où on est, et je comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Le clebs à dit qu'ils te veulent mort parce que tu es... dossou. Mais on sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on doit se tirer d'ici vite fait, et pour ça, il faut courir. T'as l'intention de crever ici, le mage ?

Un instant, il eut peur que Fye réponde oui, tant il semblait affaibli et prêt à renoncer, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa, fit peser sur lui tout le poids de son regard d'or fondu, et lui adressa un sourire plein d'ironie, tout en canines.

- Sans savoir qui sont ces charmantes personnes et ce qui me vaut cette délicate invitation ? Tu veux plaisanter, j'espère.

- Heureux de l'entendre.

- Mais, Kuro-chan, reprit le blond sur un ton qui lui ressemblait plus, je ne pourrai pas aller bien loin comme ça. Et toi non plus...

- Je sais. Allez, on se bouge.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour traverser les fourrés aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à discerner de nombreuses présences, même si les soldats restaient invisibles à leurs yeux, et ils espéraient que ces derniers mettraient les bruits qu'ils faisaient sur le compte des autres groupes de recherches répartis autour d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin un espace un peu plus dégagé, ils étaient essoufflés et dégoulinaient de transpiration. La température, ici, était proche de celle de Risu, et ils avaient encore sur eux leurs gros manteaux d'hiver. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parvinrent à se glisser de bosquet en bosquet sans se faire repérer. La forêt était très dense, et pas très bien entretenue. Le feuillage épais au-dessus d'eux bloquait la lumière et maintenait les lieux dans une pénombre sans laquelle il aurait fait plus chaud que dans un four.

Fye peinait, la respiration sifflante, une rougeur suspecte sur les joues, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes. Il leur fallait repartir, avancer, mais par où ? Ils n'avaient pas tardé à remarquer qu'un haut mur, qu'ils avaient aperçu durant leur chute, les cernait de toutes parts. Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une immense propriété, une petite armée sur les talons, et aucune porte de sortie ne semblait se dessiner.

Kurogane ne cessait de se demander comment tout avait pu si mal tourner aussi rapidement, alors que, moins d'une heure plus tôt, ils étaient encore bien en sécurité à Argaï, avec les enfants. Tan avait-elle deviné que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait tant pleuré, et refusé de les laisser partir ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, si quelque chose leur arrivait ? Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il devait se concentrer pour trouver un moyen de sortir de là, coûte que coûte. Surtout ne pas penser à Argaï et aux petits. Surtout ne pas écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait que le mage était trop calme, que sa respiration était trop lourde, et que bientôt, à ce rythme...

- Ils sont là !

Le cri claqua dans l'air, suivi d'un autre, et se répéta, porté de soldat en soldat, dans tout le sous-bois. Kurogane entendit le premier homme arriver avant de le voir. Sa main s'abattit sur le poignet du magicien, se referma dessus, puis il se mit à courir, slalomant entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus les buissons et fuyant, aussi vite que ses longues jambes le lui permettaient. Les branches souples et des ronces lui fouettaient le visage au passage. Dans son dos, il entendait, de temps en temps, le magicien rater une respiration, mais Fye tenait bon. Il s'accrochait, et il semblait avoir trouvé un second souffle.

A un moment, il ralentit, attirant l'attention de son compagnon, et tendit le doigt vers espace entre les arbres qui semblait plus dégagé.

- Par ici, Kuro-chan !

Ils repartirent de plus belle. Ils tombèrent plusieurs fois sur des groupes de soldats. Quand ils n'étaient que deux ou trois, l'affaire était vite réglée. S'ils étaient plus nombreux, ils faisaient un crochet et s'efforçaient de les éviter.

Le temps se traînait, comme dans un mauvais ralenti. Ils s'épuisaient, et pourtant, tandis que le sous-bois s'éclaircissait, une lueur d'espoir naissait dans le coeur du ninja. Peut-être qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, finalement. Cependant, quand ils débouchèrent enfin sur un espace dégagé, il comprit qu'il s'était fait des illusions. La forêt s'arrêtait net, au bord d'une bande d'herbe de quelques mètres de large. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien... que le vide, et encore la forêt, loin, très loin en contrebas. La falaise faisait bien ses deux cent mètres de haut.

La suite se déroula très vite, alors, et à la fois très lentement. Il se retourna, et il vit les soldats sortir un à un du bois. Il y en avait partout, de ces hommes à la peau et au cheveu noirs, en treillis, casque sur la tête, et arme à feu au poing. Il y eut des cris, quand ils découvrirent les deux fuyards, puis une détonation, et une autre, et le mage fut projeté dans ses bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Kurogane sut que tout était fini.

Tout s'arrêtait ici, dans ce pays inconnu, sur cette bande de gazon pelé.

Jamais ils ne retourneraient à Argaï. Jamais ils ne reverraient la ferme, les noursons, et tout le reste de la famille. Jamais ils ne rendraient son cœur au gamin, et jamais ils ne libèreraient la princesse du Pays de Clow. Jamais il ne pourrait dire à Tomoyo qu'il lui avait pardonné.

Et jamais il ne saurait pourquoi. Ça lui filait la rage de se dire ça, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il pouvait sortir ses sabres et trancher des corps humains, oui, mais combien, et pour quoi faire ? Ils étaient toujours plus nombreux à venir s'agglutiner autour d'eux comme des vautours sur un zèbre agonisant. En tuer quelques-uns ne changerait rien, et il avait encore des obligations.

Il serrait le magicien contre lui, il le soutenait, et il le sentait faiblir d'instant en instant, mais Fye s'accrochait à lui, à la vie, il l'attendait. Le sang coulait abondamment de ses blessures sur le bras du ninja, et il pâlissait à vue d'œil. Dans peu de temps, il n'aurait plus la force de rester conscient. Kurogane se redressa. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire, une promesse qu'il pouvait encore tenir, mais il devait agir vite car le cercle des rapaces se refermait rapidement sur eux.

- Encore un effort, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il, et il sentit que son compagnon lui obéissait, raffermissait tant bien que mal son équilibre, levait la tête vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce fut tout. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait les grands adieux, et ils se connaissaient trop bien pour avoir besoin de grands discours. Il sourit.

- Tu avais raison, ce matin.

- Je sais.

- Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Le ninja hocha la tête, et posa ses lèvres dans ces cheveux blonds qui avaient si souvent attiré sa main. Il respira profondément, s'imprégna de leur odeur, laissa l'aura blanche et bleue l'envelopper, une dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux. Fye savait qu'il l'aimait, mais pouvait-il deviner à quel point ?

- Il est temps de tenir ta promesse, Kuro-chan.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ta mort m'appartient. Je ne laisserai personne s'en emparer.

Kurogane resserra son étreinte sur son compagnon, fit un pas en arrière, et bascula dans le vide, entraînant le magicien avec lui.


	15. Underground 5 - Percussions

**Titre** : Underground Ch. 5 - Percussions.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Note** : je fais très court aujourd'hui, étant données les circonstances. Un plus long chapitre ce soir.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lily **: hihi eh oui je suis réputée pour ma cruauté :p Mais je te rassure, dans ce chapitre, ils arrêtent de tomber ('façon ça y est ils sont arrivés en bas). Et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai lu les Lawful Drug, j'aime beaucoup.

Ne laissez surtout pas un mot, vous pourriez vous faire une entorse du clavier :)

* * *

**Quatorzième jour – le 15 février – Percussions.**

Il tombait encore. Il lui semblait avoir passé sa journée à ça, tomber. Sauf que cette fois serait la dernière. Tout était fini.

Pas de mage pour ralentir leur chute. Il referma ses bras sur le corps de son compagnon. Il voulait le garder au plus près de lui, et il n'avait plus peur de lui faire mal, désormais, ou d'aggraver ses blessures. Fye était déjà parti. Le visage à demi-enfoui dans la tunique du ninja, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il avait simplement fermé les yeux et glissé dans l'inconscience. Il avait l'air détendu, serein. Son corps se refroidissait rapidement. Peut-être serait-il mort avant de toucher le sol.

A son tour, Kurogane ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact. Lui aussi aurait aimé accueillir sa fin avec sérénité, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était dans une foutue rogne, même, et une douleur atroce lui transperçait le cœur. La vie de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde était en train de s'éteindre doucement entre ses bras, et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire. Il se sentait profondément découragé, et il avait envie de pleurer. Par chance, il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Dans une seconde, tout serait réglé.

Il était si bouleversé qu'il ne vit pas les filins magiques s'enrouler autour de son corps et de celui de Fye. Il ne sentit pas le pouvoir du vortex qui s'ouvrait autour de lui, et quand, enfin, il remarqua qu'il franchissait un portail, il n'eut que le temps de raffermir sa prise sur le magicien, de refermer ses mains autour de sa tête pour le protéger, et ce fut l'impact.

Son dos heurta un sol dur, avec une grande brutalité, puis son crâne cogna à son tour, et il vit trente-six chandelles. Un voile grisâtre tomba sur le décor autour de lui, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, et il sut qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, comment, par quel miracle, mais ils avaient cessé de tomber et il était toujours vivant. Il devait s'assurer que c'était également le cas du magicien, et trouver tout de suite un moyen de soigner ses blessures. Rien d'autre ne comptait, et ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes !

Il se trouvait sur un sol de terre battue dure et sèche. Le soleil, très haut dans le ciel, tapait trop fort et l'éblouissait. De nombreuses silhouettes humaines se bousculaient au-dessus de lui, se penchaient sur lui, en glapissant des paroles incompréhensibles à un rythme rapide. Leur peau était noire, tout comme leurs cheveux. La plupart portaient des t-shirts ou des polos aux couleurs criardes qui lui donnaient la nausée. Leurs jambes étaient nues. Leurs pieds chaussés de tongs ou de sandales en plastique soulevaient une poussière épaisse qui pénétrait dans ses narines, dans sa bouche, se collait à son palais et entrait dans sa gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer. Elle avait un goût crayeux et il avait l'impression d'avaler du plâtre à chacune de ses inspirations.

Il voulait se redresser, vérifier si Fye allait bien, mais le corps inanimé du magicien pesait sur lui et le gênait dans ses mouvements de blessé, et il s'empêtrait dans son manteau et dans la lanière de sa besace. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse lui arriver un jour, mais il étouffait, il avait de plus en plus chaud, son cœur s'emballait, une boule d'angoisse lui montait dans la gorge, et il se rendait compte sans rien pouvoir y faire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à paniquer.

Il essayait de dire aux personnes qui se trouvaient là de se calmer, de l'aider, de l'écouter, que son compagnon avait besoin de soins de toute urgence, mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Il se débattait, mais à chacun de ses mouvements, de violentes douleurs l'inondaient et il semblait ne plus avoir la moindre force. L'univers se mit à tourner autour de lui, l'air lui manqua, et il se sentit défaillir. Puis quelqu'un se pencha sur lui. C'était une très vieille femme. Elle le regarda, posa une main sur ses yeux. Sa paume était très fraîche. Elle prononça quelques mots, et Kurogane sombra dans l'obscurité.

.oO0Oo.

Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait, et si c'était le cas, il était dans le pire des cauchemars. A ce qu'il savait, il était toujours couché sur le sol, mais la terre, cette fois était froide et humide. Le ciel avait disparu pour laisser sa place à un toit de tôle ondulée, soutenu par une charpente de bois qui paraissait de guingois. Tout bougeait, ondoyait, se balançait, et Kurogane avait la nausée, assortie d'une migraine horrible.

Il régnait une touffeur insupportable dans la pièce, mais le pire, c'était le bruit et les mouvements. Le vacarme était atroce. Plusieurs hommes assis sur des caisses jouaient des rythmes endiablées sur leurs congas, accompagnés de shekerés, et d'innombrables femmes chantaient, ou plutôt scandaient d'une voix forte une étrange mélopée. Le blanc de leurs yeux écarquillés et leurs dents ressortaient exagérément sur leur peau noire. Leurs cheveux étaient très sombres et tressés au ras du crâne. Elles se tordaient et piétinaient en dansant en cercle autour de lui, et de temps en temps, se penchaient sur lui pour le montrer du doigt et rire, en échangeant entre elles des propos certainement hilarants, mais auxquels il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cérémonie dont il était le centre, mais il n'avait aucune idée de son but. Plusieurs fois, la vieille femme qu'il avait aperçue vint à lui. Elle ne se moquait pas, et toute les autres s'écartaient à son arrivée. Elle se penchait sur lui et, aidée de deux jeunes hommes, lui soulevait la tête, puis elle portait à ses lèvres une cruche de terre cuite et versait dans sa bouche un liquide laiteux au goût très fort et très alcoolisé. Puis elle repartait, et la danse reprenait.

Il tenta de bouger, mais on aurait dit qu'il était cloué au sol par la main d'un géant, et il fut incapable de remuer le plus petit de ses muscles.

- _Fais-les arrêter_, geignit la voix d'Inuki dans sa tête.

Il fut choqué d'entendre son ton plaintif et son timbre faiblard.

- _Je t'en supplie_, reprit le dieu, _fais que ça s'arrête_.

- _T'en as de bonnes_, grogna le ninja. _Mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Aide-moi et..._

_- Arrête de boire ce truc, recrache-le, ça me rend malade._

_- Quoi ?_

Il aurait voulu continuer, mais il en fut incapable. Comme si elles avaient perçu son dialogue intérieur, les femmes redoublèrent de rapidité dans leur danse et leur chant forcit au point de lui emplir toute la tête. Il sentit un flot de bile lui brûler l'œsophage. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent, le décor se remit à tourner, et il sut qu'il allait à nouveau s'évanouir.


	16. Underground 6 - Défaillance

**Titre** : Underground Ch. 6 - Défaillance.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

Comme d'hab, pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quinzième jour – le 16 février – Défaillance.**

- _Kurogane..._

_Une voix féminine murmurait son nom. Elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant. _

- _Kurogane... Kurogane ! Reviens à toi, gros paresseux !_

- _To... Tomoyo !_

_Le ninja ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé par terre, sur un tapis d'herbe fraîche. Une douce brise glissait sur son visage avec la délicatesse d'un baiser, porteuse de senteurs de fleurs printanières. Il identifia immédiatement cette atmosphère, comparable à aucune autre : il se trouvait au palais Shirasagi. _

_Il reposait sur quelque chose de moelleux et tiède. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait des jambes de Tomoyo, et que la main qui caressait ses cheveux était celle de la prêtresse, il s'assit d'un bond, les joues rouges comme des pivoines._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tomoyo !?_

_La jeune femme lui sourit, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, et le détailla du regard. Il la connaissait assez pour deviner, derrière son expression avenante, un petit air réprobateur._

- _Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, lui dit-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?_

_Mal. Il se sentait très mal. Par moments, il était pris de sortes de spasmes et le monde autour de lui se dédoublait et se mettait à trembloter. C'était comme si on lui enfonçait une pique chauffée à blanc dans le cerveau. Un géant de feu soufflait son haleine sur son front, et ses yeux semblaient se racornir dans leur orbite. Puis tout cessait, d'un coup, et il bénéficiait d'un petit répit, mais ce n'était que pour mieux replonger dans son malaise quelques minutes plus tard. Dans son sein, il entendait les gémissements étouffés d'Inuki, et il ressentait la douleur et la confusion du dieu-chien. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ne fût-ce qu'incommodé, auparavant, et maintenant..._

- _Tu dois réagir, Kurogane. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation._

- _Ces femmes... Elles me font quelque chose._

- _Ce sont des prêtresses, elles ne sont pas mauvaises. Mais tu ne peux pas les écouter. Tu ne DOIS pas._

- _Je comprends rien, Tomoyo._

- _Les dieux qu'elles prient sont trop différents des tiens, et leurs rituels te sont étrangers. Elles craignent des choses que tu aimes, et vénèrent des choses que tu détestes. Tu ne saurais trouver la paix ou la guérison auprès d'elles alors... Fais juste ce que je te dis, et sors-toi de là. Un très grand danger nous guette !_

_Danger ? Elle voulait rigoler, là, non ? Même à travers le prisme déformant de la plus atroce migraine qu'il ait jamais connue de sa vie, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne manquait pas d'humour. Il était brisé en mille morceaux, saoul comme un cochon, le clebs ne pouvait pas le soigner – et pour cause, il agonisait -, et elle lui parlait de danger ? Il lui répondit d'un ricanement. _

_Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier, car elle fronça les sourcils, et poussa un petit soupir._

- _Tu dois te rappeler, il le faut. Tu ne dois pas le laisser mourir. Il est en grand danger, il a besoin de toi. Et s'il meurt, de nombreux mondes seront en péril. S'il te plait, Kurogane, tu ne dois pas l'oublier ! Elles essaient de te l'enlever, tu dois leur résister._

- _De quoi tu parles ? Qui a besoin de moi ? M'enlever quoi !? Tomoyo ! Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le clairement !_

_Il s'énervait, et la jeune femme baissa le nez avec une moue triste. Les articulations de ses doigts blanchirent quand elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre sur le devant de son kimono._

- _Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je suis désolée. Tu dois partir, à présent. Quitte ce rêve._

- _Attends ! Où est-ce que tu m'envoies encore ? Arrête, Tomoyo... !_

Les contours du paysage et le visage de la prêtresse devinrent flous, et le ninja se sentit happé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait saisi par la ceinture et le tirait en arrière. Il retomba brusquement dans une obscurité profonde, qui ne dura que quelques instants, puis le vacarme revint. Les tambours, les chants dissonants des femmes noires, leurs rires, et la chaleur, le manque d'air.

Le souvenir de la légèreté d'un matin de printemps au palais le hantait, et rendait l'ambiance encore plus pénible, plus étouffante, mais le rêve lui avait fait du bien. Il avait les idées un tout petit peu plus claires, même si les percussions semblaient résonner directement dans sa tête et si les voix haut perchées et hurlantes des prêtresses lui vrillaient les tympans. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de regarder attentivement autour de lui.

Il était encore allongé sur le sol, et les danseuses faisaient cercle autour de lui en piétinant et en tournant. Chacune portait un bol de bois rempli d'un liquide semblable à de l'eau, et une branchette couverte de feuilles qu'elles trempaient régulièrement avant de la brandir au-dessus de lui, l'aspergeant de gouttelettes. Puis vint la vieille dame, accompagnée de ses deux assistants. Ils s'accroupirent près du ninja et lui soulevèrent la tête, mais quand la femme voulut l'obliger à boire, il l'attrapa par le poignet. Sa peau était chaude et sèche, un peu flasque, son bras maigre, mais elle faisait preuve d'une force peu commune. Comme elle insistait et qu'il s'entêtait, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Elle avait de petits yeux sombres et vifs, qui ne capitulaient pas devant les prunelles grenat du brun.

- Ça suffit, lui dit-il. Je ne veux plus de ce truc.

Il fut surpris par le son de sa propre voix, étranglée comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. L'aïeule pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils, et s'obstina durant de longues secondes avant de finir par renoncer, d'un mouvement sec du menton. Elle se redressa, tapa dans ses mains, et aussitôt, tout s'arrêta. Les chants, la danse, la musique, tout cessa. Hommes et femmes s'entreregardèrent un moment, puis s'applaudirent mutuellement, et enfin se dirigèrent vers la sortie par petits groupes, en discutant joyeusement.

Kurogane en profita pour s'asseoir prudemment. Sa tête le faisait encore souffrir, et le malaise d'Inuki lui donnait la nausée.

- Je suis la mambo Unutea, dit la vieille en prenant place en face de lui. Sais-tu ce qu'est une mambo ?

- Non.

- Je suis une prêtresse du vaudou, j'interprète les paroles des loas, les esprits.

Elle se pencha en avant, lui prit le poignet, et passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice encore fraîche qui en barrait l'intérieur.

- Les loas disent que tu es possédé, mais nous ne savons pas par quoi. Je dis que tu es possédé par un démon-chien, mais les autres femmes pensent que tu es possédé par un vampire. C'est pour ça qu'elles se moquent de toi. Parce que les vampires possèdent seulement les femmes, et tu... n'as pourtant pas l'air d'être une femme. J'ai demandé l'aide des loas pour chasser ce qui te possède, mais c'est trop puissant, je n'ai pas réussi. Tu es toujours possédé. Si tu refuses de boire alors je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Possédé... par un vampire...

L'esprit du ninja avait trébuché sur cette idée, mais tout était encore complètement embrouillé dans sa tête. Il se sentait lourd, malade, et perclus de douleurs. Son dos, un de ses bras, son épaule, le faisaient terriblement souffrir, et puis, malgré la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de la maison, malgré la transpiration qui collait ses cheveux sur son front, il se sentait gelé, à l'intérieur. _« Elles essaient de te l'enlever, tu dois leur résister »_, avait dit Tomoyo. De quoi parlait-elle ? De ce démon-chien ? De ce vampire ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien, et il avait besoin d'air.

Grâce à un gros effort, il parvint à se mettre debout, en grognant et en vacillant dangereusement. Il s'appuya au gros pilier central de la pièce pour se stabiliser, le temps que le décor arrête de tournoyer autour de lui. Il s'efforça de prendre plusieurs grandes respirations, puis s'accorda un moment pour examiner ce qui l'entourait plus attentivement.

Il se trouvait dans un bâtiment qui tenait à la fois de la maison et de la cabane. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment construit en dur, et les cloisons semblaient si fines qu'il aurait sans doute pu les traverser d'un simple coup de poing, mais les matériaux utilisés étaient plutôt modernes. C'était bien plus petit qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord, et alors qu'il s'était imaginé devoir batailler pour trouver la sortie, elle était tout juste devant lui, une simple porte, donnant sur la rue. Des chaises en plastique et des tables improvisées étaient réparties tout autour de la pièce, et on y trouvait encore toutes les traces de la fameuse cérémonie qui venait de s'achever.

Dans un coin, il vit quelque chose qu'il reconnut : son sac de marin. Mais quand il s'en approcha, il découvrit qu'il était couvert de sang. Pourtant... il ne se rappelait pas avoir saigné. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, alors... qui ? Il s'accroupit, tendit la main, et effleura du bout des doigts la tache rouge qui maculait la toile. C'était encore poisseux à certains endroits. D'où qu'il vienne, ce sang n'était là que depuis quelques heures.

Perplexe, Kurogane se redressa et s'examina de la tête aux pieds. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir lacé à la ceinture, et des bottes dont les jambes étaient resserrées autour de ses mollets par des bandes de tissu noires qui lui faisaient comme des guêtres. Il avait également un pull fin, qui lui collait à la peau, et il découvrit à côté de son sac un gros manteau qui devait également être à lui. Tous ses vêtements étaient sales, poussiéreux, déchirés par endroits ou éraflés, et des brindilles, des épines et même des branchettes y étaient restées accrochées. Il trouva un peu partout sur lui de nouvelles traces rouges, collantes et suspectes, comme si... comme s'il avait tenu contre lui une personne gravement blessée. Mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

En fouillant dans sa mémoire, il réalisa qu'en fait, il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose. Tout était très flou. Il ignorait comment il était arrivé là, d'où il venait ou ce qu'il faisait avant. Tout ce dont il se souvenait avec précision, c'était de son rêve au sujet du palais Shirasagi. Là-bas, il ne s'était posé aucune question : tout était parfaitement en place, il savait exactement qui était la jeune femme qui lui parlait... Mais tout de suite après son réveil, les choses étaient redevenues indistinctes.

Toutefois, il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui devait connaître les réponses. Il ne se rappelait pas pour quelle raison il hébergeait Inuki à l'intérieur de son corps, mais il lui était impossible d'oublier la présence du dieu-chien malade, qui était tout un paradoxe à elle toute seule d'un côté, il avait du mal à la supporter car son malaise déteignait sur lui, et de l'autre, il savait instinctivement qu'avoir cette créature en lui était parfaitement normal, et en accord avec sa volonté. Il se concentra donc sur lui-même, autant qu 'il le pouvait, pour faire appel à son compagnon canin.

Malheureusement pour lui, maintenant qu'on avait cessé de le torturer avec des mixtures étranges et des chants d'exorcisme, le dieu recru d'épuisement s'était profondément endormi, et ne lui fut d'aucune utilité.

Ne pas savoir commençait à agacer sérieusement le ninja. Il décida qu'il questionnerait la mambo, et qu'elle aurait intérêt à lui fournir des explications, mais le plus urgent, pour l'instant, était de faire un brin de toilette. Il se sentirait forcément mieux, une fois qu'il aurait pris une bonne douche et qu'il ne dégagerait plus un fumet aussi envahissant. L'idéal, bien sûr, aurait aussi été de pouvoir se changer, mais... il ne fallait peut-être pas trop en demander !

Tout le monde semblait avoir vidé les lieux, alors il décida de se mettre à l'aise et de visiter. En réalité, il y avait très peu à voir en dehors de la pièce où avait eu lieu la cérémonie, d'une minuscule cuisine sommairement équipée, et d'une sorte de débarras. A l'arrière, une porte donnait sur une cour fermée, au sol de terre battue. Une curieuse installation faite d'un tuyau, d'une palette posée par terre et d'un muret de parpaings semblait faire office de douche. C'était rustique, mais cela ferait l'affaire, se dit le ninja, qui venait, après tout, du Japon féodal et qui en avait vu d'autres en matière de salles de bain rudimentaires.

Sans se soucier d'être surpris par quiconque, il retira tous ses vêtements, chercha pendant un instant et finit par découvrir comment fonctionnait la douche. Située en hauteur sur une sorte d'échafaudage, une citerne de plastique approvisionnait le système en eau, chaude, par la grâce des dieux surtout du soleil. Une âme généreuse avait laissé une serviette, une bouteille de shampoing et un flacon de gel-douche que Kurogane renifla précautionneusement avant usage il n'avait pas envie de puer la fraise ou une connerie de ce genre pour le restant de la journée.

Ce fut avec un plaisir manifeste qu'il se glissa sous le jet et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur lui un long moment, avant de commencer à se savonner. Il en profita pour poursuivre l'examen de sa personne, et découvrit, non sans quelques grognements mécontents, que son corps entier était en aussi piètre état que ses vêtements : il avait des bleus partout, des éraflures, quelques plaies, un coude complètement bleu et enflé – ce qu'il savait déjà, vu qu'il pouvait à peine le bouger -, et ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, même si elles ne semblaient pas cassées. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu trafiquer pour se retrouver aussi mal en point, mais la porte de sa mémoire restait fermée à double tour.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin propre, il ceignit la serviette autour de ses reins, et attrapa son sac. Puisqu'il l'avait emporté, c'était sans doute qu'il avait besoin d'emmener avec lui des affaires de rechange ! Du moins l'espérait-il, car il n'avait aucune envie de remettre ce qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il défit l'ouverture, écarta les bords, et soudain, à nouveau, son univers bascula.

Ce ne fut pas exactement une odeur, mais plutôt une aura, qui lui sauta au visage lorsqu'il ouvrit le sac. Un mélange de feu et de glace, doux et brûlant à la fois, s'échappa des vêtements qui y étaient empilés, l'enveloppa tout entier, et soudain, tout s'éclaira. Les nuages qui encombraient son esprit s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître la vérité.

Ce sac n'était pas à lui, il était à Fye. C'était Fye qui l'avait préparé, lui qui avait lavé, plié, et rangé son contenu, qui l'avait imprégné de sa présence, de sa personnalité, de sa magie. Fye qui était si prévoyant, et prenait toujours ses précautions même pour un simple aller-retour chez Tomoyo.

A présent, les images lui revenaient en masse. Fye traçant des sortilèges à une vitesse ahurissante, les uns derrière les autres, pour ralentir leur chute dans un couloir dimensionnel piégé. Fye blessé, gisant sur le sol d'une forêt, traqué par des soldats. Fye chutant dans ses bras après avoir reçu deux balles dans le dos, et se vidant de son sang tandis qu'ils tombaient du haut d'une falaise.

Fye qui était mortellement blessé, inconscient, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Fye qui avait disparu.


	17. Underground 7 - Solitude

**Titre** : Underground Ch. 7 - Solitude.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : si jamais vous trouvez des %%%% égarés dans le texte, sachez qu'il s'agit de ma façon de signaler un point-virgule, pour pouvoir les repérer et les remettre correctement vu que ce site à la mord-moi... les efface à chaque fois. Mais comme je poste tard, parce que je m'applique beaucoup et que ça prendre du temps, j'y vois plus rien, j'ai les yeux "en couilles d'hirondelles", et je vois pas mes propres marqueurs. Bref... tout ça pour juste vous faire remarque qu'il est 6H18 du matin et que j'ai bossé toute la nuit à écrire et me documenter pour que cette fic ne soit pas un vaste n'importe quoi.

Temps passé aujourd'hui à l'écriture de ce chapitre, l'amélioration du plan de cette fic et la documentation : 12 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Riri** : houla ça y est tu as les fils qui se touchent ! hihi !

**Lily(1)** : Eh oui, désolée, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. Ça ne parait pas mais c'est très prenant de faire un chapitre tous les jours et des fois ce n'est vraiment pas facile de s'y tenir.

**Lily(2)** : Hihi ça sert à tout, une Tomoyo. Mais bon il ne faut pas en vouloir à Kuro, le pauvre, il a des circonstances atténuantes, avec Inuki qui est malade et tout ça, c'est perturbant. Et puis il fait un strip-tease sous la douche pour se faire pardonner alors... *saigne du nez* oups... pardon, je m'égare ! (Et sinon, tu as lu les Wish ? C'est bien aussi, Wish).

La case blanche en bas au centre a pour vocation de permettre aux lecteurs (vous) de lécher honteusement les bottes de l'auteur (moi), afin que ledit auteur (toujours moi) ait envie de continuer de raconter son histoire aux dits lecteurs (vous), dans un but de partage et de satisfaction mutuelle (ou pas, suivant la qualité des textes de l'auteur, et l'abondance des reviews des lecteurs) !

* * *

**Seizième jour – le 17 février – Solitude.**

Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus en colère. Qu'on les ait détournés de leur route pour les propulser sans parachute dans le ciel d'un pays inconnu ? Qu'une petite armée leur soit tombée dessus et les ait accueillis avec des fusils automatiques ? Que « quelqu'un » ait ouvert un portail sous leurs fesses pendant qu'ils tombaient de la falaise et les ait balancés en plein milieu d'une rue inconnue, dans une ville inconnue ?

Ou bien, c'était sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu passer tout ce temps, depuis leur chute, à se faire bourrer la gueule par des prêtresses et oublier le magicien. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi monstrueusement débile ? Il se croyait immunisé contre ce genre de choses ! Après tout, il était Kurogane, monsieur « je fais ce qui doit être fait, et puis c'est tout ». Pas d'états d'âme, pas de faiblesses, droit au but ! Un sombre abruti, oui !

Ok, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute. Il avait pris un sacré coup sur la calebasse, au moment de l'atterrissage, et il était resté sonné un bon moment. Et quand il s'était réveillé, il y avait toutes ces bonnes femmes en train de lui tourner autour avec leurs chants étourdissants, et puis la vieille tordue et sa cruche d'alcool. Mais quand même, circonstances atténuantes ou pas, il était très, très, en colère maintenant, et il allait falloir que quelqu'un en subisse les conséquences. La mémé, là, elle aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire, mais bien sûr, elle s'était volatilisée ! Evidemment, elle n'allait pas rester pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes, fallait tout de même pas exagérer, hein !?

Mais avant toutes choses, le plus urgent et il plus important, il devait retrouver son mage. Il détestait cette situation. Il détestait se sentir coupable, et il détestait encore plus cette peur atroce qui lui bouffait les intérieurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son compagnon se retrouvait dans un état proche de la mort, mais là, c'était différent. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Fye n'avait personne pour prendre soin de lui, et pire, il ignorait peut-être que Kurogane était toujours en vie. Que se passerait-il s'il reprenait conscience et qu'il soit tout seul ? D'ailleurs, où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Il s'était évanoui bien avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au beau milieu de la rue, alors il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, tout de même.

Pourquoi la vieille ne l'avait-elle pas récupéré, lui aussi ? L'avait-on conduit à l'hôpital ? Ou se pouvait-il qu'il soit... Non. Non ! C'était de Fye qu'on parlait. Il avait survécu au Grand Mal, il tiendrait le coup, il le fallait. Non ?

En attendant, rester chez la mambo ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Maintenant qu'il était lavé et un peu plus présentable, et qu'il avait débarrassé ses affaires de tout ce sang – il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il se fasse arrêter comme suspect d'un meurtre -, il était temps pour Kurogane de partir à la recherche de l'autre moitié de son âme. Il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait, et encore moins par où commencer ses recherches, mais il allait devenir fou s'il restait là, à se tourner les pouces. Il devait bouger, avancer.

D'un pas résolu, il traversa la maison de la mambo, ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva dehors. S'il avait cru, pendant un instant, qu'il avait touché le fond et que sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie, il découvrit très vite qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Devant lui s'étendait un décor de fin du monde. Partout, aussi loin que portait le regard, tout n'était que ruines. Maisons écroulées, véhicules broyés sous des tonnes de gravats, arbres et poteaux abattus, rues bloquées, le tout sous un soleil écrasant...

Le ninja se retourna pour examiner l'endroit où il avait été hébergé, et l'air se bloqua quelques secondes dans ses poumons. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures, de se doucher tranquillement, de laver un petit peu son linge, dans une sorte de préfabriqué qui avait survécu comme par miracle au cataclysme. Il aurait vidé les lieux bien plus tôt, s'il avait pu voir à travers le plafond et réaliser que la tour voisine, d'une dizaine d'étages, penchait la tête au-dessus du toit de son refuge pour le reluquer à travers les trous laissés par les tôles manquantes.

- Bordel, grogna-t-il avec un frisson de terreur rétrospective, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Un séisme, et pas des moindres, semblait l'explication la plus logique, lorsqu'on voyait l'état des bâtiments. Même la plus meurtrière et violente des guerres n'aurait jamais pu faire de tels dégâts aux habitations, prendre des maisons, des immeubles et les transformer ainsi en tas de petits cubes de pierre d'un centimètre-cube. Seule Mère Nature possédait ce pouvoir effrayant, de se tenir tranquille pendant des siècles et tout à coup, d'un claquement de doigts, de réduire à néant les protections dérisoires de l'humanité. Comme pour dire : « Arrêtez de vous la jouer, minuscules créatures, vous ne m'arriverez jamais à la cheville ! ».

Abasourdi, et découragé, le ninja erra un moment dans les rues, au hasard. Ici et là, dans les endroits dégagés, des voitures et des camions circulaient, mais la plupart des habitants allaient à pied, à vélo ou en scooter. Le tremblement de terre ne semblait pas récent, et même si certains endroits étaient encore totalement inaccessibles, d'autres avaient été déblayés, et la ville tentait de reprendre une existence normale. Ces gens n'étaient pas riches, et cela ne datait manifestement pas de la catastrophe. Beaucoup étaient maigres, visiblement sous-alimentés, mal vêtus, et vivaient dans des cabanes de bric et de broc plantées un peu au hasard dans les ruines.

Kurogane se laissa guider par son instinct pour trouver la partie la plus vivante de la ville, et ne tarda pas à arriver dans ce qui lui parut le centre. Des rues étroites, bordées de maisons habitées pour certaines, et à moitié écroulées pour d'autres. La population, ici, était très dense, et on se marchait dessus dans un vacarme joyeux et coloré. Le soleil se couchait, et le ninja n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour retrouver le magicien. Il devait réfléchir posément. La constitution particulière de Fye le laissait espérer qu'il aurait pu guérir des blessures, pourtant graves, qu'il avait reçues dans la forêt. Au moins assez pour pouvoir se déplacer et tenter de le rejoindre. Si le blond était suffisamment remis pour être libre de ses mouvements, que ferait-il ? A quoi penserait-il, pour retrouver son compagnon dans une ville totalement inconnue ?

Après s'être renseigné auprès de quelques habitants, Kurogane décida que l'endroit le plus probable serait une statue célèbre située sur le front de mer. Il s'en fit indiquer la direction et se mit en chemin. A pied, cela faisait une certaine distance, même pour ses grandes jambes, et il avançait d'un bon pas, l'esprit ailleurs. Sa tête le faisait toujours souffrir, et Inuki n'avait pas fait mine de se réveiller. En d'autres circonstances, le ninja se serait inquiété du mutisme du dieu-chien, et de la pâleur de sa présence, mais lorsqu'il s'adressait aux autochtones, il comprenait leur langage et il était compris d'eux, ce qui signifiait que son « passager » avait encore la force de lui servir de traducteur, comme Mokona l'avait fait autrefois. Cela le rassurait sur son état de santé, et il ne chercha pas en savoir plus ; les rituels des prêtresses lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal, il avait besoin de repos et de calme, et le guerrier le respectait trop pour penser à l'en priver par égoïsme. Il se débrouillerait.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il parvint dans un quartier des plus étranges, et réalisa qu'il s'était sûrement égaré. Les rues étaient étroites et pavées, et malgré l'heure tardive, beaucoup de vitrines restaient éclairées. Cependant, d'épais rideaux y pendaient, ne laissant deviner de l'intérieur des boutiques que de vagues formes, et parfois, des silhouettes floues entraperçues, pour un court instant. L'atmosphère était saturée d'odeurs diverses, pas toutes agréables, allant des senteurs de végétaux épicés à de lourds parfums de femmes, en passant par des relents d'égouts, des arômes de pâtisseries ou de viande rôtie et, au coin de certaines ruelles, de terribles effluves d'urine. Et partout, toujours, étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs, des volets ou des portes, le rythme endiablé des percussions. C'était comme si ce pays ne cessait jamais de danser, pensa le ninja, mais lui, ça lui collait la migraine, et même la nausée, car cela lui rappelait son pénible réveil quelques heures plus tôt.

Loin d'être déserts, les lieux étaient au contraire très passants, et occupés par toute une foule bigarrée, originaire de toutes les strates de la société. On y croisait aussi bien de pauvres gens habillés très simplement de shorts, t-shirts publicitaires et sandales en plastique, que des personnes beaucoup plus aisées arborant des costumes taillés sur mesure et des robes de grands couturiers. On pouvait y croiser beaucoup plus d'étrangers que dans les autres secteurs de la ville ; toutes les peaux, ici, n'étaient pas noires, et on ne se retournait pas sur le ninja comme s'il était tombé du ciel – et pourtant... ! Il y avait une profusion de couleurs, de la musique, on riait beaucoup, on parlait fort, on chantait et on se trémoussait au son des orchestres qui se produisaient dans les cafés. Des femmes au charme parfois douteux et aux tenues suggestives abordaient les passants, et les noyaient sous les quolibets grivois quand ils déclinaient leur invitation.

L'ambiance générale semblait être à la joie, et à l'ivresse car l'alcool coulait à flots, mais Kurogane ne parvenait pas à se laisser entraîner par cette griserie. En l'absence du magicien, il n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser, mais surtout, il éprouvait un malaise grandissant. Les rires et les chants, trop stridents, comme forcés, sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Les bouches souriaient mais les yeux ne brillaient pas, les regards étaient ternes, parfois même flous, les gestes imprécis, les mots empâtés, les visages grotesques, les musiques dissonantes. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de la fête, et le ninja avait l'impression de saisir, à la limite de son champ de vision, d'étranges ombres qui disparaissaient quand il se tournait pour les regarder franchement. Une force sournoise œuvrait sous la croûte de bonne humeur. Et la peau de sa nuque se couvrait de petits frissons qu'il connaissait bien, annonciateurs de gros ennuis. Même s'il s'efforçait de s'intégrer à la foule et de prendre l'air décontracté, il était plus tendu que jamais.

Parfois, le temps d'un battement de cils, il lui semblait apercevoir des choses, des gens bizarres au milieu de la population régulière d'un quartier festif : un homme vêtu d'un costume d'un autre temps, le visage grimé d'une tête de mort ; une femme portant une cape rouge et glissant dans la foule, les traits cachés par un masque en forme de crâne de chèvre ; une chauve-souris clouée par les ailes sur une porte ; des bougies noires brûlant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tous ces signes, mis les uns à côté des autres, l'oppressaient et le rendaient de plus en plus nerveux. Et ces tambours, qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais !

Bien qu'il fasse nuit, la chaleur était intense, surtout avec la promiscuité, et il transpirait abondamment. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prendre une autre douche, mais il ne savait même pas où il allait dormir cette nuit alors, se laver... Et puis il commençait à avoir faim, et il était fatigué. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le stand d'un marchand ambulant. En échange d'un t-shirt neuf appartenant à Fye, le vieil homme lui céda un fantastique sandwich généreusement garni de viande croustillante sur les bords et tendre au milieu, de feuilles de salade, de tomates, et d'une bonne portion de frites, le tout assaisonné d'une sauce barbecue épicée à la perfection. Et le « Tu t'es complètement gouré, mon pote » qu'il reçut en réponse lorsqu'il demanda s'il était bien dans la direction du pote ne parvint même pas à ternir son bonheur quand il s'assit sur un muret pour déguster son repas, arrosé d'une petite bouteille d'eau minérale « cadeau de la maison ».

Il resta un moment à regarder passer les gens. Une fois l'estomac plein, il commença à se dire qu'il s'était peut-être trompé, que leur joie était plus naturelle qu'il ne l'avait cru, que la musique n'était pas si désagréable, que l'ambiance était même plutôt bonne, et que son compagnon aurait été ravi de partager ce moment avec lui. Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer !

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée et la soirée, tous les gens qu'il avait croisés, à qui il avait parlé, toute cette foule qui l'entourait, il se sentait plus seul que jamais, et il avait l'impression de vivre muré dans le silence assourdissant d'un monde auquel il était totalement étranger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il n'était pas à Nihon auprès de Tomoyo et de Fye, ce qu'il s'était passé, qui leur avait fait ça, où était le mage... Tant de questions, et aucune réponse ! C'était à désespérer, et le bien-être qu'il avait éprouvé pendant un petit moment, à la fin de son repas, se dissipait très vite.

Et puis soudain, il la vit. La fille. Elle portait une robe rouge. Elle sortit d'une maison, dans la ruelle qui se trouvait juste en face du ninja, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne lui aurait pas accordé la moindre attention, avec toute la foule qui défilait devant lui, si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée sur le seuil pour lancer des regards furtifs de tous les côtés, dans une attitude inquiète, avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui l'avait alerté. C'était juste une fille qui se tirait en vitesse au beau milieu de la nuit. Cela pouvait n'être qu'un rendez-vous qui avait mal tourné, une maîtresse quittant son amant pour courir retrouver son mari, ou inversement, une junkie venue chercher sa dose chez son dealer... Mais non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, Kurogane en était certain. Un détail, peut-être sa façon de bouger, cette légèreté, cette souplesse, cette rapidité...

Il se leva, lança l'emballage de son sandwich dans une poubelle – trois points ! -, et traversa la rue pour s'engager dans la ruelle. Il y faisait très sombre, et l'odeur qui y régnait était absolument cauchemardesque. La fille avait disparu. Le ninja s'approcha de la porte qu'il l'avait vue franchir, et la trouva entrouverte. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'en rester là, que quoi qu'il ce soit passé, ça ne le regardait pas, puis il poussa le battant et entra.

Grâce à la vague clarté venant de l'extérieur, il aperçut les marches de bois d'un escalier en face de lui, et commença à le gravir lentement. Il se déplaçait dans un silence absolu, traversant comme un fantôme les ombres épaisses du couloir. La paume de sa main droite le démangeait, comme si Sôhi l'appelait, et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa à quel point il pouvait être stupide. Ça devait être cette migraine qui lui embrouillait le cerveau, et qui lui faisait voir les choses en noir ! Parce qu'il avait toujours ses sabres ! Parce que les sortilèges qui lui permettaient de les garder par-devers lui et de les faire apparaître à volonté étaient toujours là ! Parce que ça n'aurait pas été le cas si Fye... si quelque chose de définitif était arrivé à Fye. Il était peut-être encore gravement blessé, il était peut-être coincé quelque part, seul, en détresse, égaré, incapable de bouger, mais il était vivant.

Un soupir d'une profondeur abyssale s'échappa de sa poitrine, et il dut s'adosser un instant au mur pour reprendre son souffle, tant le soulagement lui avait ôté tous ses moyens. Il s'accorda une dizaine de secondes de repos, se ressaisit, et reprit son ascension. Son instinct lui disait qu'il devait aller vérifier ce qui se passait là-haut, alors il allait le faire, et après... il se dépêcherait de se remettre à la recherche de son crétin blond.

Sur le palier du premier étage, il trouva une nouvelle porte, également entrouverte. Il la poussa prudemment, et découvrit le salon d'un appartement. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un jaune-orangé, le tapis, les rideaux, les housses des fauteuils et du canapé étaient dans différentes nuances de rouges. Rouges aussi les bougies dont les flammes éclairaient la pièce, et le sang qui coulait de la gorge de l'homme allongé sur le sol.

Kurogane s'accroupit près de lui pour tâter son cou. Peau tiède et humide, pouls absent, et deux trous caractéristiques, qui ne laissaient guère de doutes sur la nature de son assassin... Troublé, le ninja resta plus longtemps que prévu à examiner le cadavre. Il ne remarqua que trop tard les présences derrière lui, et grinça des dents de contrariété quand il entendit quelqu'un s'adresser à lui d'un ton impérieux :

- Police ! Veuillez mettre vos mains en évidence et vous relever lentement. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.


	18. Underground 8 - Vampires

**Titre** : Underground Ch. 8 - Vampires.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Riri** : Oui, Fye est en vie. Dans quel état, ça je sais pas, mais en vie :)

**Lily** : Tu as dit vaudou ? ça vient ! Et oui pour les Wish je suis très agacée qu'ils disent « elle » pour les anges, ce qui est à la fois une faute de traduction et une faute de français puisque Kohaku dit qu'il n'est ni un garçon, ni une fille, mais un ange. Le mot ange, même s'il désigne une personne de sexe neutre, est un mot masculin, donc on doit dire « il » et non « elle ». On dit « un ange » et pas « une ange ». C'est donc doublement faux de dire elle. Et merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vrai que c'est long à faire ces chapitres, mais bon, aussi, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu et je le fais parce que j'aime ça. C'est quand même pas le bagne. C'est juste décevant et décourageant quand les gens viennent lire et ne prennent pas la peine de prendre dix secondes pour laisser un petit mot. Personnellement je reviewte toujours les fics que j'aime, pour remercier l'auteur. Sur ce, je vais poster !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre (documentation, écriture) : 6 heures.

Les reviews, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Dix-septième jour – le 18 février – Vampires.**

Kurogane poussa un énorme soupir, et foudroya de son regard grenat le policier installé en face de lui. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'appartement du mort, et des agents en uniforme procédaient à une fouille des lieux. Lui, on l'avait menotté et gentiment invité à s'asseoir sur une chaise d'un côté de la table de la cuisine, tandis que l'inspecteur Sebhan Depestre prenait place de l'autre. C'était un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, à la peau café au lait et au menton mal rasé. Il ne payait pas vraiment de mine, il n'était ni beau ni laid, ni particulièrement grand ou costaud, mais il avait un regard intelligent, et un caractère de cochon.

- On reprend, soupira-t-il à son tour, en allumant sa cinquième cigarette. Votre nom.

- Kurogane.

- Kurogane, Kurogane, c'est pas un nom ça. On recommence : nom, prénom, âge, profession.

- Kurogane, vingt-huit ans, ninja.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ok... Kurogane. Admettons que tu t'appelles Kurogane. Ton nom de famille, c'est quoi ?

- ...

- Putain, tu sais que tu m'énerves toi ? Bon, t'as dit que t'étais étranger, tu viens de quel pays ?

- Le Japon.

- Ah ! enfin une réponse normale.

- Féodal.

- Bien sûr, admettons. Ok, alors écoute-moi Kurogane du Japon féodal. Il se trouve que tu vois, je suis un fan de l'histoire du Japon, moi.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. Et y a un truc que je sais sur le Japon féodal, c'est que même à cette époque, les gens, ils avaient un nom et un prénom. Tu saisis ? Oda Nobunaga, il avait un nom et un prénom, Iemitsu Tokugawa, il avait un nom et un prénom, Daisuke Namikawa, il avait...

- Oy... c'est pas un personnage historique, lui, c'est un seiyuu.

- Hein ?

- Il est bon, ok, mais c'est pas un personnage historique.

- Hum... bon. Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'ils ont TOUS un FOUTU NOM et un PUTAIN DE PRENOM ! Alors toi aussi tu dois en avoir un de chaque !

- Je sais pas. C'est Tomoyo qui m'a appelé Kurogane, et...

- Je m'en tape de Tomoyo et qu'elle t'ait filé le nom de son petit chien qui est mort il y a longtemps. Je veux connaître ton nom et ton prénom.

- Gros chien.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis le Gros Chien. Le petit chien c'était...

- T'as décidé de me faire chier ?

- Ben...

- Tu veux passer la nuit en taule ?

- Bof.

- Bon alors réponds à la question, parce que là t'es en train de dépasser les bornes.

- Ok, ok. Je m'appelle Kurogane... Flowright.

- Kurogane Flowright.

- C'est ça.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- ...

- Flowright c'est japonais ?

- Je suis marié à un sélesien.

- Un... ? C'est quelle planète, les sélesiens ? Moi je me suis arrêté aux klingons et aux vulcains.

- Je connais pas.

- Tu connais pas Star Trek ?

- C'est quelqu'un de connu ?

- T'as un diplôme de pétage de couilles ou t'as appris sur le tas ?

- J'ai un bon prof. Un sélesien.

- Ok, et t'habites où, Kurogane Flowright ?

- Nulle part.

- Super. Alors tu squattes où ?

- Nulle part, je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui, j'ai pas d'endroit où dormir.

- T'es arrivé d'où ? Du Japon ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Bon alors d'où ? T'as tes papiers d'identité sur toi ? Un passeport ? Un visa ?

- Non, non et... non.

- T'as passé la frontière illégalement, t'es un clandestin ?

- Sérieusement ? Qui aurait envie d'entrer illégalement dans ce pays en ruines ?

- Bon alors si t'as pas franchi la frontière illégalement, c'est que tu l'as fait légalement.

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Tu me les brises avec tes questions ! Je suis tombé et c'est tout !

- Tombé d'où !? T'es pas tombé du ciel, quand même !

- Ben... En fait... Si, un peu.

- Comment ça : « Si, un peu ». Comment on peut tomber « un peu » du ciel !? Hein !?

- Comme ça : pouf.

- Ok, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû demander. Bon, ça fait rien. On va s'y prendre différemment. Que faisais-tu au domicile de la victime ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je mangeais tranquillement quand j'ai vu une fille sortir d'ici et s'enfuir. Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher et d'être effrayée. J'ai voulu la rattraper mais le temps que je traverse la rue, elle avait filé, et la porte était ouverte, alors je suis monté pour vérifier si tout allait bien, et j'ai trouvé ce gars par terre.

- Donc quand tu es arrivé, il était déjà mort.

- Oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je me suis penché pour vérifier son pouls, et t'es arrivé à ce moment-là.

- T'as rien touché dans l'appartement ?

- Non.

- Et tu dis que ce type était exactement dans cette position, quand tu es entré ? Tu n'y as pas touché ?

- Non. J'ai juste tâté son pouls.

La vieille chaise de bois grinça légèrement lorsque l'Inspecteur Depestre se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le dossier, en grattant sa barbe de deux jours, et il soupesa longuement le ninja du regard. Il le croyait. Il savait très bien que ce... Kurogane n'avait pas tué Philome Derulo, puisque la raison de sa présence était un appel téléphonique lui signalant un cadavre à cette adresse, plus d'une heure trente auparavant. Si ce japonais disait vrai et qu'il venait d'arriver sur place, il ne pouvait pas avoir commis le crime. D'ailleurs, Derulo n'avait peut-être même pas été assassiné, pour ce qu'on en savait.

Son appartement était en ordre, ou du moins, il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte, et rien sur son corps n'indiquait qu'il se soit battu. Il y avait bien ces deux marques dans le cou, mais... ça, c'était une autre histoire. Ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Derulo était connu pour être un sale type et s'adonner à toutes sortes d'excès ; sa mort pouvait tout aussi bien être due à un alcool frelaté, une overdose ou même une crise cardiaque.

- Inspecteur, venez voir s'il vous plait, appela un agent.

Depestre se leva pesamment, et se dirigea vers deux de ses subordonnés, qui se tenaient devant un meuble secrétaire dont ils avaient forcé l'ouverture et sorti les tiroirs. Ces derniers étaient remplis de fioles contenant des liquides transparents de différentes couleurs, sans étiquettes, et de papiers. L'inspecteur prit ces derniers, les parcourut du regard, et sa mine s'allongea si bien que son menton faillit heurter le parquet.

- Embarquez-moi tout ça. Envoyez les fioles au labo pour analyse de leur contenu. Je prends ça avec moi – il désignait les feuillets -. Et pas un mot de ce que vous venez de voir, si vous tenez à votre poste.

Tandis que les deux policiers s'activaient avec empressement, l'inspecteur retourna s'asseoir en face du ninja. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés et c'était Kurogane qui le scrutait d'un regard curieux. Apparemment, ce type venait, en une seconde, de se fourrer dans de gros ennuis, si on en croyait sa tête.

- Dites, si vous me croyez quand je vous dis que j'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, est-ce que vous pourriez pas me laisser partir ? Je suis un peu occupé, là.

- Occupé à quoi ?

- Je t'en pose, des questions ?

- Occupé à quoi ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Un ami, qui a disparu.

- Comment ça, disparu ?

- Comme quand on disparaît. Il était là, et maintenant il n'y est plus. Et je ne sais pas où il est. Alors je le cherche.

- T'en as parlé à la police ?

- Ça servirait à quelque chose ? Un type manquant de plus, dans un pays en ruines qui a pas fini de compter les morts d'un séisme vieux de plusieurs mois ? Dans une ville où il se passe de trucs plutôt bizarres ?

Kurogane désigna du menton le mort toujours étendu sur le tapis, autour duquel s'activait un type de la médecine légale. Le flic soupira encore, l'air las, tout à coup, alluma encore une cigarette, la regarda, puis l'écrasa dans le cendrier. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu.

- T'as dit que tu savais pas où dormir.

- Oui.

- Viens chez moi, si tu veux.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois pas que t'aies tué ce type, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute... en privé.

Le ninja lui adressa un petit sourire aiguisé et hocha la tête. Il avait tendu une perche en évoquant des choses bizarres, et l'autre sautait dessus comme un chien affamé sur un gigot. Peut-être que finalement, ils allaient réussir à s'entendre ? Peut-être qu'il allait enfin obtenir quelques réponses aux dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ?

Sebhan Depestre habitait un petit loft au premier étage d'un immeuble de style colonial. L'endroit était rangé et assez agréable, avec de hautes fenêtres ouvrant sur un balcon de bois qui surplombait une rue passante. Malgré l'heure avancée, la nuit était chaude et un léger vent agitait les grands rideaux blancs. Un brouhaha constant, mélange de chants, de rires, et de musique étouffée montait de l'extérieur, sans être pour autant envahissant. Le parquet était vieux, un peu trop sec, et grinçait parfois doucement sous les pieds nus de l'inspecteur, tandis qu'il servait deux verres de rhum et invitait le ninja à se poser dans un vieux canapé blanc défoncé. Il s'installa en face de lui, dans un fauteuil, et alluma une nouvelle cigarette, tout en observant son hôte qui inspectait les lieux du regard.

- Sympa, conclut-il, finalement.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit le policier. Je sais que tu sais, pour les vampires.

- Les vampires ?

- Ecoute... Kurogane, ou quel que soit ton nom, je te propose un marché. Je sais que tu n'as pas tué ce type, et entre nous soit dit, celui qui a fait ça, en admettant qu'il ait été assassiné, à rendu service à la société. Philome Derulo était un vieux dégueulasse, doublé d'un tueur à gages, qui trafiquait en plus avec le vaudou. C'est vraiment pas une perte. Je sais aussi que tu es au courant pour les vampires. Alors je te propose un truc : tu me dis tout ce que tu sais sur les vampires, et en échange, je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider à retrouver ton ami. Mais pour ça, il faut vraiment que tu me dises toute la vérité.

- Je voudrais bien aider, mais... j'ignore tout de cette histoire de vampires. J'ai dit la vérité, je viens de débarquer, et j'ai passé la journée à chercher mon ami qui a disparu. Fin de l'histoire. Je sais rien de ce pays, je sais rien de vampires, et franchement... tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver le m... Fye, et rentrer chez moi.

- Mais tu as déjà vu des vampires. J'ai vu la marque sur ton poignet, et les petites cicatrices que tu as au cou. Un peu le même genre que celles qui sont sur le mort, non ?

- Et si j'en avais vu ?

- Je vais être franc avec toi : j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu peux rester dormir ici, manger ici, et je peux même te payer les renseignements que tu me donneras. Et si tu me files la description de ton ami, je pourrai diffuser un avis de recherche. Mais si tu sais quelque chose sur les vampires, aide-moi. S'il te plait.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y avait cette femme : la mambo... Unu... je sais pas quoi. Elle a dit que j'avais été possédé par un vampire et qu'elle avait essayé de l'exorciser mais qu'elle y était pas arrivée.

- Mambo Unutea ? Une petite vieille toute moche ?

- Ouais.

Kurogane hésita un instant, puis se décida. Après tout, Depestre avait raison, ils pouvaient s'entraider. Il était paumé, dans un pays inconnu, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le mage était devenu ni de la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour le retrouver. Il allait être obligé de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Tout seul, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Et Fye était là, quelque part, peut-être gravement blessé, et seul. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : le retrouver, le plus vite possible.

- Jusqu'à quel point t'es prêt à croire ce que je te raconterai ?

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules et se resservit un verre de rhum.

- Ces derniers temps, j'ai vu tellement de choses invraisemblables que je pense que je peux croire à peu près n'importe quoi.

- D'accord, alors : l'ami que je recherche est un magicien et un vampire. Lui et moi, on est des voyageurs et des chasseurs de reliques. On traverse les dimensions grâce à la magie, et on va de mondes en mondes, à la recherche d'objets rares qu'on ramène à notre commanditaire. Seulement, hier, ou ce matin, ou en fait je ne sais pas trop quand, parce que le temps est quelque chose de relatif dans ce genre de voyages, quelque chose a mal tourné. On a été déviés de notre route et on a atterri dans une sorte de forêt, où une armée attendait Fye et il s'est fait tirer dessus. Pour s'échapper, on a sauté d'une falaise et on est tombés dans un portail dimensionnel, qui nous a projetés dans cette ville. Fye était en train de mourir et moi j'étais gravement blessé. J'ai perdu connaissance, et quand je me suis réveillé, la mambo machin-truc était en train de me faire boire une potion infâme, et Fye avait disparu. Voilà.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Depestre le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et goba les mouches, aussi muet qu'une carpe. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, cligna des paupières, sourit, et avala son rhum cul-sec.

- A mon tour, dit-il. Dans ce pays, il existe une religion qui s'appelle le vaudou. Les mambos sont des prêtresses des loas, les esprits ancestraux de cette religion. Elles croient à l'existence des vampires, qui sont selon elles, des esprits maléfiques possédant les gens, essentiellement les femmes, et les forçant à avoir envie de boire du sang d'enfants. Je ne suis pas vaudouisant, et je ne crois pas tellement à toutes ces... superstitions, mais durant ma carrière j'ai été souvent confronté à des phénomènes bizarres en rapport avec le vaudou. Mais jamais comme ce qui se passe en ce moment.

« Ce pays a subi une grande catastrophe, et des millions de personnes ont perdu leur maison. On les a relogées dans des camps, provisoirement. C'est une vie très difficile pour eux, ils sont très pauvres et il y a beaucoup de problèmes, de malnutrition, de maladies – on a eu une épidémie de choléra. Il y a beaucoup d'insalubrité, pas assez de moyens, et avant le tremblement de terre ce pays était déjà très pauvre. Mais depuis le séisme, c'est encore pire. Et en plus, depuis quelques temps, la police est confrontée à un nouveau problème, en plus de tous ceux que tu peux imaginer dans une telle situation. Des gens se font mordre. Certains en meurent, d'autres non. Ceux qui ont survécu disent que ce sont des personnes qui leur ont fait ça. Que des gens les ont mordus et ont bu leur sang. Des vampires, quoi.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à l'existence des vampires et au début j'ai cru que tout ça, c'était encore en rapport avec le vaudou. Un nouveau rituel, une cérémonie je sais pas quoi... Mais j'ai interrogé beaucoup de mambos et de houngans et ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi je parlais. Ils ont peur, eux aussi. Tout le monde connait les histoires de vampires, Dracula, Nosferatu, etc. J'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait exister, mais maintenant... avec tout ce qui se passe. Et il y a de plus en plus de gens qui sont mordus, de morts et de disparitions qui semblent liés à ces soi-disant vampires. Je ne sais plus ce qui est du mythe et ce qui relève de la réalité. Je sais pas où j'en suis. Et voilà que toi tu débarques et tu me parles de... magicien vampire ?

- Les vampires existent bien, et ils se nourrissent de sang humain.

- Donc ton ami...

- Il est spécial. Quand il est devenu un vampire, un pacte inviolable a été scellé. Il ne peut se nourrir que de mon sang. Il refusera le sang de toute autre personne que moi.

- C'est pas un peu... tordu, votre relation ? Sans vouloir te vexer, hein.

- C'était le prix que je devais payer pour le transformer en vampire et lui sauver la vie.

- Ouais, bon... Donc t'as déjà rencontré des vampires.

- Oui. Pas beaucoup. Seulement deux, à part Fye.

- Ils étaient comment ?

- Forts, mais pas... mal-intentionnés. Ils fuyaient un chasseur de vampires. Et ils nous ont aidés alors qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés.

- Il y a aussi des chasseurs de vampires ?

- Au moins un...

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Je veux en savoir plus sur les vampires qui sont dans cette ville. Vu que tu as l'air d'en connaitre un rayon sur le sujet – en tout cas tu en connais plus que moi -, j'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches. En retour, si t'as une photo, je peux diffuser le signalement de ton... ami.

Une photo ? Kurogane était sûr de ne pas en avoir, mais il avait le sac de Fye, et le magicien était bien du genre à se trimballer avec ce genre de truc. Et effectivement, au bout de quelques instants à farfouiller dans les affaires du blond, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un petit album de seulement quelques feuillets, comportant plusieurs clichés. Le premier venait du monde de Piffle, où ils étaient tous les quatre réunis, lui, le mage en train de faire l'imbécile, le gamin, dévorant des yeux la princesse qui tenait la récompense de la course dans ses mains, et la Tomoyo locale qui la couvait d'un regard aussi amoureux que le gosse, sinon plus. Une autre photo représentait Fye tout seul souriant à l'objectif, avec Mokona sur l'épaule. Le ninja ne savait pas trop où elle avait été prise, mais c'était avant leur rencontre avec Kamui. Le blond avait toujours ses deux yeux.

Celle-ci ferait l'affaire, décréta le ninja, en la tendant au policier. Il fut surpris d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de s'en séparer, mais Depestre se leva, la glissa dans un scanner à plat, mit l'appareil en route, et la lui rendit au bout de quelques instants. Puis il bâilla comme un four, alla fouiner dans une armoire, en sortit deux gros oreillers, un drap, et une fine couverture, puis il annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Ils continueraient cette conversation demain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurogane était seul, confortablement enfoncé dans le canapé le plus traitre qu'il ait jamais connu, un de ceux qui vous capturent et refusent de vous laisser partir tant que vous n'avez pas payé votre tribut à Morphée, et il feuilletait l'album-photos du magicien à la lueur d'une bougie.

- Je te retrouverai... murmura-t-il, au moment de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.


	19. Underground 9 - Errance

**Titre** : Underground Ch.9 - Errance.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Riri **: oui, Fye risque d'avoir vraiment la dalle si Kuro ne le retrouve pas très vite. Il va le manger tout cru !

**Lyra64 **: merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Oui pour Haïti, bien sûr, c'est inspiré, toutefois ce n'est pas vraiment Haïti non plus, c'est un Ayiti alternatif on va dire (enfin j'espère sinon Haïti serait un endroit assez flippant, plein de vampires, tout ça, brrr, et le vaudou ! il faut rester à distance du vaudou !) Et oui, c'est très décourageant de passer des heures à travailler sur un texte et de voir que les gens passent lire mais ne laissent pas un petit mot. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme qui ai connu ce fandom il y a longtemps, à une époque où il était beaucoup plus vivant et animé. C'est plutôt déprimant alors vraiment, toute review, même si c'est juste pour dire « coucou je suis passée » est très appréciée. On en est même pas à avoir envie d'avoir des avis constructifs, ou de se caresser l'ego en comptant le nombre de personnes qui s'extasient devant la beauté de notre travail (mouahaha), mais juste à se dire : « j'aimerais avoir un petit signe qui m'indique que je parle pas totalement dans le vent ».

**Lily **: Et oui tu as vu, en l'absence de Fye, Kuro se lâche et applique les leçons sur l'art d'une bonne conversation bien menée que son maître sélésien lui a longuement enseignées. ET on se rend compte que quand il veut vraiment être chiant, ce bon Kuro, ben il sait faire ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce dialogue.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 7 heures

Pour laisser un mot, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Dix-huitième jour – le 19 février – Errance.**

- Je veux bien croire que les vampires existent, déclara Sebhan Depestre, tout de go, en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner. Mais je ne crois pas une seule seconde à tes histoires de magie et de voyage à travers les dimensions. La magie, ça n'existe pas.

Kurogane retira son croissant de sa bouche sans y avoir mordu et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il aimait bien ce flic. Il le trouvait sympathique et pas si borné qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord. Et sa façon de s'accrocher à ses certitudes lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il tendit le bras à l'écart de la table et ouvrit la main, tournée vers le haut. Des volutes bleues et blanches apparurent, puis Sôhi jaillit et se posa délicatement dans sa paume. Les yeux de l'inspecteur sortirent de leur orbite et tombèrent dans sa tasse de café.

- Co... Co... Bordel de merde ! Comment t'as fait ça !?

- Avec de la magie qui n'existe pas.

Le policier se leva, approcha ses doigts du sabre, puis s'interrompit.

- Je peux ?

Le ninja fit signe que oui et lui tendit l'arme. Il la soupesa longuement, tira quelques centimètres d'acier du fourreau, admira le brillant de la lame, son tranchant, puis la rangea respectueusement et la rendit à son propriétaire.

- Et je parie que tu la manies à la perfection...

- La perfection n'existe pas vraiment. On fait juste son maximum pour s'en rapprocher...

- Qui es-tu... vraiment ?

- Je te l'ai dit : je suis un ninja du Japon féodal. Ou plutôt, d'un Japon féodal, dans une autre dimension. Dans mon pays, Nobunaga ou Tokugawa ne sont pas des noms si connus. Il y a une impératrice, et elle s'appelle Amaterasu. J'étais au service de sa sœur, la prêtresse Tsukuyomi, autrefois.

- Tout ça me dépasse complètement, fit Depestre, en agitant sa main devant son visage comme s'il chassait un insecte.

Puis il posa un dossier sur la table et commença à en lire le contenu

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kurogane.

- Des papiers qu'on a trouvés hier chez Derulo. Il s'agit de reconnaissances de dettes, et pas pour des petites sommes. Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce type, mais... regarde. Celle-ci est signée de Maricia Boisrond, la fille de l'ancien ministre des finances, Macelis Yayo. Yayo et ses deux fils sont morts dans des circonstances assez floues, il y a quelques années. Celle-ci est de Félix Péan, le Directeur Général des Impôts, un type très riche et très important, un ami personnel du Ministre de l'Intérieur. Un gars plutôt louche si tu veux mon avis.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? s'enquit le ninja en montrant une autre pile de documents.

- Des lettres d'amour. Maricia Boisrond entretenait une liaison avec Derulo. Faut pas être dégoûté... Je sais pas si elle savait vraiment à qui elle avait affaire.

- Il était si pourri que ça, ce Derulo ?

- Il traficotait un peu dans tous les secteurs : drogue, vols de voitures, et on dit qu'il n'hésitait pas à se débarrasser de ceux qui le gênaient. On l'a soupçonné d'avoir été payé pour certains meurtres mais on n'a rien plu prouver alors il s'en est tiré. Mais le pire, chez ce salaud, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à exploiter la misère des habitants de ce pays. Le bruit court qu'il allait dans les camps de réfugiés plusieurs fois par semaine filer quelques billets à des pauvres gens pour leur emprunter leur petite fille ou leur petit garçon pendant une heure ou deux. Un vrai dégueulasse.

- Finalement, dommage qu'il soit mort. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir de le buter.

- Et aller en prison pour ce con ?

- Pas faux...

- Bon, je dois aller au commissariat. Y a l'autopsie ce matin, et puis je dois chercher cette minette que t'as vue hier soir. Il faudra que tu passes signer ta déposition aussi. Je te tiendrai au courant si j'ai des nouvelles de ton ami.

- Moi je vais aller à la chasse aux vampires. Une idée d'un endroit où commencer mes recherches ?

- Je te conseille de retourner voir la vieille Unutea. Elle aura peut-être un idée et puis tu pourras lui demander comment tu t'es retrouvé allongé au milieu de son salon hier.

Kurogane n'avait pas très envie de retourner chez la mambo. Quelques heures de bon sommeil et une douche avaient fait des miracles sur lui, toutefois il n'était pas encore complètement remis. Sa migraine était toujours là, assourdie mais bien présente, son bras lui faisait encore très mal, et il était perclus de courbatures et de douleurs variées. Inuki était encore endormi et il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Cependant, Depestre avait raison, elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour le renseigner.

Avec le billet que l'inspecteur lui avait laissé, il s'acheta un t-shirt et un pantalon plus légers, ainsi qu'une paire de tennis en toile, puis il se mit en route. Retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la maison de la mambo ne fut vraiment pas une mince affaire, et il était plus de midi quand il aperçut enfin le point de repère qu'il cherchait, cette grande tour penchée qui lui fait donné ses sueurs froides la veille.

- Tu reviens voir Mambo Unutea, affirma une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna d'un bloc et découvrit la vieille femme qui le regardait en rigolant.

- J'aurais des questions à vous poser... Madame.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, et il lui emboita le pas tandis qu'elle traversait la maison et ressortait dans la petite cour de l'autre côté. Une table de jardin en plastique et des chaises attendaient sous un parasol, et ils s'y installèrent.

- J'ai amené quelque chose pour vous, dit le ninja.

Il avait un sac plastique dont il sortit une grosse mangue qu'il pela, découpa, et disposa en morceaux sur la table. Le fruit était sucré et juteux à souhait, et jamais il n'en avait goûté d'aussi savoureux. Unutea semblait apprécier également. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur collation, Kurogane débarrassa, jeta les déchets à la poubelle, se rinça les mains sous la douche, et revint se poser en face de la mambo.

- Je voudrais savoir comment je suis arrivé chez vous, hier, demanda-t-il, de but en blanc. Et où j'étais, avant d'être chez vous.

- Ce quartier a été entièrement détruit par le séisme, répondit la vieille femme. Ils disent qu'ils vont nettoyer les ruines. Des fois, des camions passent, mais c'est jamais pour nous. Plus loin, des jeunes hommes vivent dans les anciennes maisons autour de l'église. On leur dit : « allez habiter dans les camps, dans les abris des camps », mais il disent : « la vie dans les camps est encore plus pauvre, et nous restons ici. Si nous partons, les autres viennent prendre nos maisons et construire nouveau quartier dessus, et nous avons plus rien. Si nous restons, ils peuvent pas prendre.» L'autre jour ils viennent, énervés, et ils disent « grand malheur, mambo, grand malheur ! ». Alors j'envoie mes neveux pour voir, et ils te ramènent.

- A côté de la vieille église ?

- A côté des ruines de la vieille église.

- Et mon ami ? J'étais avec un ami, est-ce qu'ils l'ont vu ?

- Pas d'ami. Toi seul, mais il y a beaucoup de sang sur toi qui n'est pas à toi.

- J'aurais une autre question. Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver des vampires ?

- Tu ne trouves pas les vampires, répondit la vieille femme, d'un ton devenu plus sec. Les vampires te trouvent.

A son visage fermé et à la froideur de sa voix, Kurogane comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus. S'il voulait trouver des vampires, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas perdu son temps. Il remercia la mambo et quitta sa maison, pour prendre la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée.

Le quartier où elle vivait se situait à flanc d'une colline, et ce qu'il restait des habitations était disposé en terrasses, entre lesquelles serpentait une longue rue poussiéreuse. Il dut grimper un moment avant de finir par tomber sur une placette, une large esplanade qui occupait toute la courbe d'un grand virage. Il ne demeurait plus rien, à cet endroit, que des tas de gravats, dont un plus important, au milieu d'un espace dégagé. Quelqu'un avait tant bien que mal redressé une statue de la Vierge Marie, à laquelle était adossée une grande croix de fer forgé. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de l'église.

L'après-midi commençait à peine, il n'y avait pas un arbre, pas un bâtiment pour fournir un abri contre le soleil dont les rayons impitoyables chauffaient à blanc le crâne du ninja à travers son épaisse chevelure noire. Eblouissante, la lumière se reflétait sur les décombres blanchis comme des squelettes, sur une terre claire et crayeuse, et l'air immobile brûlait les poumons. La montée avait été rude et la poussière s'immisçait partout, dans les narines et la bouche de Kurogane, qui mourait de soif et de chaleur. La migraine lancinante qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil chez la mambo la veille se faisait plus présente, et il avait encore l'impression d'entendre, comme un fond sonore dans son esprit, le rythme endiablé des congas et les chants syncopés des prêtresses. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué. L'atmosphère, autour de lui, lui paraissait hostile, épaisse, oppressante, presque irrespirable. Le décor se balançait légèrement autour de lui, comme s'il l'avait regardé depuis une barque amarrée à un ponton, ou comme s'il était encore ivre. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir, mais il refusait de se soumettre. Cet endroit ne semblait pas vouloir de lui, c'était comme si une volonté invisible faisait tout pour essayer de le chasser, mais il ne cèderait pas avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction. Jamais il ne partirait sans le mage.

Quelque chose coula sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il l'essuya machinalement, pensant qu'il transpirait, mais découvrit qu'il saignait du nez. Ajouté à la migraine et la nausée, il comprit qu'il était en train d'attraper une belle insolation. Sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, cette idée lui apporta un grand soulagement. Il était juste malade, et aucune force maléfique vaudou ou vampirique ou il ne savait pas quoi n'était à l'œuvre. Juste trop de soleil, la déshydratation, et la fatigue. Dieu qu'il haïssait ce pays !

Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Un pan de mur qui avait résisté au séisme projetait une petite ombre sur une grosse pierre. Ce serait idéal pour poser ses fesses cinq minutes, mais avant, il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Il voulait savoir, il était venu pour ça. Il s'approcha de ce qui avait été, autrefois, le parvis de l'église, à la recherche d'un indice prouvant qu'il s'était trouvé là, ou que Fye s'y était trouvé. Et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit regretter sa curiosité. Le sol était maculé d'une énorme trace couleur de rouille, dégageant une odeur parfaitement reconnaissable. Du sang séché. Tellement. De. Sang. Si tout appartenait au magicien, il ne devait plus en avoir une goutte dans le corps ! Si ses blessures étaient à ce point graves, il ne pourrait pas guérir sans se nourrir très régulièrement, et ça faisait au moins... trente-six heures, voire plus, qu'il n'avait pas pris un repas. Il devait être à l'agonie, ou pire.

Mais non, il n'était pas mort. Sa magie était toujours intacte, le ninja en avait eu la preuve tout à fait visible lors du petit-déjeuner et il sentait parfaitement le pouvoir dans chacune de ses paumes. A tout moment, il pouvait faire appel à Ginryû et Sôhi, c'était donc que Fye était toujours en vie. Mais dans quel état ?

Assommé par le choc de sa trouvaille, Kurogane se traîna jusqu'à la pierre qu'il avait repérée plus tôt et s'y laissa tomber. Et il resta là, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains. Hébété, perdu, découragé... terrassé. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi mal, aussi vite, et surtout, pourquoi ? Il voulait se battre. Il était fort, il pouvait se battre. Qu'on lui donne un ennemi, dix, cent, un pays entier à tabasser, si c'était le prix pour retrouver le magicien, il serait le dernier debout ! Mais ici, il n'y avait pas d'ennemi. Rien, personne, que de l'air qui lui coulait entre les doigts, et ce putain de soleil qui lui mangeait le cerveau. Et pour tout allié, un petit flic qui venait de mettre son doigt dans une affaire politique sulfureuse qui ne tarderait pas à lui péter à la figure, pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'en rendre compte. Cette fois, il était vraiment, vraiment dans la merde.

Il n'avait même pas la force de se mettre en colère. Il se sentait horriblement mal, et il avait envie de rentrer. Se retrouver à l'appartement de l'inspecteur, vautré dans le canapé, une bouteille de rhum entre les genoux, et se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à trouver l'absolution dans le coma. Mais l'appartement était très loin, à des kilomètres, et l'idée de marcher jusque là-bas lui semblait aussi farfelue que celle d'aller sur la lune à la nage. Alors il resta là, sans rien faire. Si son compagnon avait été présent, qu'aurait-il pensé de lui ?

Un souvenir lui revint. C'était dans les geôles du palais Shirasagi, et il faisait un froid polaire. Il était trempé, gelé, et il se sentait profondément découragé. Il venait de sauver un gosse, mais les bénéfices de sa bonne action ne parvenaient pas à percer la croûte sombre qui entourait son âme. Une boule de désespoir nouait sa gorge. Alors il était allé voir le magicien, pour que celui-ci l'achève avec son ironie cinglante et ses regards assassins. Mais le blond, cette fois-là, n'avait pas appuyé sur sa tête pour l'aider à se noyer. Au contraire, il l'avait séché, avait pris soin de lui, puis il l'avait attiré contre lui. « Bienvenue dans mon monde, » avait-il dit, « tu as le droit de pleurer ». Et c'était ce que Kurogane avait fait. Il avait laissé couler ses larmes. Pour la première fois, il avait autorisé quelqu'un d'autre que Tomoyo à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière l'image de guerrier ténébreux qu'il cultivait. Et Fye avait fermé les yeux. Il s'était contenté de lui caresser les cheveux, et d'attendre que ça passe. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour comprendre, pour savoir, et il s'était appliqué à ne rien faire qui puisse blesser la pudeur du ninja. Pouvait-on rêver meilleur compagnon, plus délicat, plus gentil, plus sensible que celui-là ?

- Je préfèrerais vraiment qu'on me laisse tranquille, grogna Kurogane, en se redressant. Mais puisque vous êtes là, montrez-vous !

Un couple de silhouettes se détacha de l'ombre d'un mur, et le ninja réalisa qu'il avait dû rester très longtemps absorbé dans ses pensées, car le soleil était bien descendu et ne tarderait pas à disparaître derrière les montagnes qui se découpaient, au loin, sur l'horizon. Il avait senti des présences autour de lui, c'était ce qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur. Il se leva, prêt à toute éventualité, pour examiner les nouveaux venus.

Il s'agissait de deux hommes, d'aspect plutôt jeune, sans doute guère plus de la vingtaine. Ils n'avaient pas l'apparence des autochtones. L'un d'entre eux étant grand et élancé, la peau claire et les cheveux courts, d'un châtain qui tirait sur le roux, ou peut-être plutôt l'inverse, d'un roux qui avait bruni. Quelque chose, chez lui, peut-être dans sa façon de se tenir, ce déhanché faussement décontracté, cette assurance qu'il affichait, alerta l'instinct du guerrier. Ce type était dangereux.

Le second était plus petit, et il avait un physique surprenant. Sa peau était d'un noir profond, mais il n'avait pas les traits d'un africain. La forme plus allongée de son visage, son nez fin et étroit, légèrement busqué, ses pommettes hautes, ses cheveux lisses et soyeux, le situaient plutôt comme venant d'Inde, ou peut-être du Pakistan. Un métis, d'une indéniable et déroutante beauté, avec de grands yeux noirs aux cils épais comme ceux d'une femme, et une bouche pleine et sensuelle, faite pour la joie. Il paraissait plus jeune que son compagnon, et il y avait, dans la plénitude de ses joues, dans la candeur de ses paupières timidement baissées, des restes d'enfance. Mais l'expression de ses prunelles était celle d'un loup, et un très léger pincement, à la commissure de ses lèvres, ôtait toute innocence au velouté de son sourire. Si le premier gars avait l'air d'un combattant, celui-ci ne paraissait pas moins redoutable, dans un autre genre. Sans doute était-il même beaucoup plus dangereux.

Et surtout, la sensation qui émanait de ces deux-là ne laissait place à aucune doute.

- Si c'est à manger que vous cherchez, il vous faudra aller voir ailleurs, leur dit le ninja et montrant son front de l'index, y a écrit « Propriété Privée » là.

- Nous le savons, répondit le premier, sans agressivité. Nous étions simplement curieux. Que fait une Proie, toute seule, sur ce territoire ?

- Territoire ?

- Tu sais, Andy, dit le second, je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant, pour le territoire.

- Comment peut-on ne pas être au courant de ça ?

- Je suis étranger, précisa Kurogane, et je viens d'arriver. Si j'ai empiété sur le territoire de quelqu'un, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je cherchais simplement des renseignements.

- A quel sujet ? demanda celui qui se nommait Andy.

De la main, le ninja montra la trace de sang sur le parvis de l'église.

- A propos de ça. Ce sang appartient à la personne qui m'accompagnait quand je suis arrivé dans ce pays. Cette personne a disparu pendant que j'étais blessé et inconscient, et ça s'est passé exactement ici. Je veux juste savoir ce qui est arrivé et retrouver ce que j'ai perdu.

- Nous ne sommes pas au courant, dit le rouquin. Tu dois partir, maintenant. Tu as beau être une Proie, ce ne sera pas une protection suffisante pour toi, ici, lorsque la nuit sera tombée. Pars.

Kurogane pesa longuement le pour et le contre, puis hocha la tête. Andy avait parlé de territoire, et les implications de ce mot étaient trop importantes pour qu'il s'entête. Il était fatigué, et s'il avait sûrement encore la force de démolir le portrait d'une bande d'humains, il ne serait absolument pas de taille s'il s'agissait de vampires. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux battre en retraite.

- Je m'en vais, dit-il, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je suis venu chercher. Je reviendrai.


	20. Underground 10 - Espoir

**Titre** : Underground Ch.10 - Espoir.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Réponse aux review** :

**Riri** : oui, tu as vu, Kuro est un vrai enfant, en fait, il sait pas prendre soin de lui tout seul. Dès que Maman Fye n'est plus là pour veiller sur lui, c'est la cata.

**Lily** : Wouahou, euh, merci :) Je suis toute rouge, là. Du coup je sais pas quoi dire.

Allez, pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Dix-neuvième jour – le 20 février – Espoir.**

Ça commençait à le gonfler bien gentiment. Il accéléra le pas, en se disant que demain matin il fallait absolument qu'il pense à demander à Depestre s'il n'avait pas un vélo à lui prêter, ou un scooter, ou un cheval, ou même un âne, parce que vraiment, ras le bol de la marche à pied ! Surtout quand, en plus, quelqu'un le suivait, et pas si discrètement que ça.

Sans être vraiment fraîche, la soirée lui apportait un certain soulagement. Ne plus avoir à supporter le poids du soleil sur sa nuque et sur son crâne était profondément agréable. Cependant, Kurogane n'était pas dupe quand à sa situation : il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. La migraine lui battait les tempes, son estomac pesait une tonne, et surtout, sa peau était gelée. Il avait besoin de se doucher, de s'hydrater, de se nourrir et de dormir. Grâce au pouvoir d'Inuki et à sa capacité à faire abstraction de la douleur, due à des années d'entraînement, il tenait debout, mais il avait tout de même, la veille, subi consécutivement deux chocs physiques très importants, sans parler du choc moral qui lui avait infligé la perte de son partenaire. A un moment ou l'autre, tout ça se paierait, et il devait se méfier de lui-même s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver pris d'une défaillance à un moment critique. La longue absence qu'il avait eue durant l'après-midi prouvait assez qu'il était très loin d'être en possession de tous ses moyens.

Il avait besoin de se reposer, mais il était incapable d'arrêter de penser au magicien, à l'état dans lequel il devait se trouver. L'image de l'immense tache brune qui maculait le parvis de l'église en ruines le hantait sans arrêt. Et puis, il y avait cette personne qui lui filait le train et dont il ignorait les intentions.

Arrivé dans le quartier très fréquenté où vivait l'inspecteur, il tenta plusieurs fois de semer son poursuivant dans la foule, mais l'autre était plutôt doué et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le ninja n'avait aucune envie d'indiquer à un inconnu potentiellement dangereux l'endroit où il était hébergé, ni de mettre Depestre en danger en remerciement pour sa gentillesse, alors il décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce petit jeu.

Il se glissa dans une ruelle étroite, trouva un renfoncement obscur dans lequel se tasser, et attendit de voir son poursuivant approcher. Celui-ci avait flairé l'embuscade, bien sûr, et s'avança d'un pas prudent. Kurogane ne distinguait que sa silhouette, dans la lumière jaunâtre d'un lampadaire, mais il lui sembla le reconnaître. Il prit le parti de se montrer et de faire face. L'autre, bien que sur ses gardes, sursauta quand il le vit surgir des ombres profondes où il s'était caché.

- J'en ai marre de jouer à ton petit jeu, dit le ninja. Donc si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le, et si tu me suis juste par curiosité, j'espère que tu as de bonnes godasses, parce que je vais continuer à te balader dans toute la ville jusqu'à ce que t'en aies marre.

Son interlocuteur s'avança un peu, pour entrer dans la lumière du réverbère et le laisser voir son visage. Ainsi qu'il l'avait deviné, il s'agissait du plus petit des deux vampires qu'il avait rencontrés plus tôt, près de l'église.

- Je m'appelle Loé, dit celui-ci.

Comme le guerrier s'y attendait, il avait une voix jeune et douce.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous causer des problèmes.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si tu as faim, je ne peux rien pour toi, je te l'ai dit.

- Même si vous êtes une Proie, je pourrais consommer votre sang, vous savez. Ce n'est que par politesse qu'on ne mange pas à la table d'un autre sans y avoir été invité.

- Essaie toujours, ricana le brun.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas venu pour vous causer des ennuis.

- Alors je te le demande une dernière fois : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis venu vous avertir. Vous ne devez pas retourner là-bas. Vous avez dit que vous reviendriez mais il ne faut pas. C'est dangereux.

- Je peux me défendre.

- Sauf votre respect, j'en doute. Dans l'état où vous êtes, je pourrais vous battre une main dans le dos, alors...

- Sauf ton respect, essaie un peu...

Le vampire soupira et afficha un air boudeur.

- Vous n'êtes pas très gentil. Je suis venu vous avertir que vous couriez un danger, vous pourriez être plus aimable.

- Je suis de mauvais poil. Et merci de l'avertissement, mais ça ne change rien. Tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu les réponses que je cherche, je retournerai là-bas.

- Votre ami ne s'y trouve plus depuis longtemps, vous ne trouv...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le ninja lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Bien plus grand que lui, toute fatigue soudainement envolée, il le dominait de plus d'une tête et dardait sur lui un regard assassin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de lui !? gronda-t-il, comme un fauve.

- Dou... dou... doucement, s'il vous plait, bégaya Loé, en lui posant une main sur la poitrine pour essayer de le repousser. Je n'y suis pour rien dans vos problèmes, moi, j'essaie d'aider, c'est tout ! Et je vous signale que je vais avoir des ennuis sérieux si on découvre que je suis venu vous trouver alors vraiment, soyez plus gentil, à la fin !

Kurogane le détailla longuement, cherchant sur son visage une trace de la duplicité qu'il avait cru y discerner plus tôt dans la journée, mais le vampire se contentait de le regarder en retour avec un air vaguement en colère en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés, d'un noir plus profond qu'une nuit d'hiver, et la main qu'il avait laissée sur sa poitrine tremblait légèrement. Le guerrier rompit le contact, se recula, jusqu'à s'adosser au mur d'en face, et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Je... j'ai vu votre ami, lui dit le jeune homme, en essayant de se recomposer une attitude plus digne. Je vous ai vu, vous aussi, quand vous êtes... tombés du ciel. Vous vous êtes évanoui, et votre ami, lui, il était déjà inconscient, je crois. Alors quelqu'un est venu... un homme. Il avait une petite fourgonnette. Il a mis votre ami dedans et il est parti tout de suite.

- C'est qui, ce type ?

- C'est... Je le connais. Je voulais aider, je vous jure ! C'est moi qui ai appelé des jeunes du coin pour qu'ils vous conduisent chez mambo Unutea !

- C'est qui ? s'obstina le ninja.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... sincèrement. Mais je ne pouvais pas aider votre ami. Cet homme... c'est... je ne connais pas son nom, juste son pseudonyme. C'est un chasseur de vampires.

- Quoi !?

- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !

- Ouais, bon, ça va, j'ai compris ça, t'es désolé ! Et c'est qui ce type ?

- Bram Stocker !

- Bram... C'est une blague ? Pourquoi pas Dracula, ou Van Helsing tant que t'y es ?

- Hey ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler !

- Y a vraiment que des tarés dans ce pays...

- Eh bien merci !

- De rien. Bon, et je le trouve où ce... Bram Stocker ?

- Ça ... je ne sais pas. Je suis un vampire, j'évite de traîner autour des chasseurs de vampires.

- Stratégiquement, ce serait pourtant mieux pour toi de savoir où il vit, non ?

Loé soupira et s'accroupit contre le mur, l'air fatigué, tout à coup.

- Ecoutez... Cet homme est ce qu'on fait de pire, pour les vampires mais aussi pour les humains. C'est un vampire renégat, qui est devenu chasseur de vampires. Il est plus rapide, plus fort, et plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre chasseur. Une personne saine d'esprit ne s'approcherait pas de lui à moins de cinq cent mètres. Et pour être honnête, si je suis venu ce soir, c'était pour vous mettre en garde. Ce Stocker a attrapé votre ami, et pire que ça, il l'attendait, il savait que vous alliez arriver. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour le deviner, mais il était là, et il était prêt à ramasser votre ami au moment où il toucherait le sol. A l'heure qu'il est, votre ami est très certainement mort. Mais il n'en avait pas après vous, il s'est même assuré que vous étiez toujours en vie avant de s'en aller, alors à votre place, je laisserais tomber, et je resterais très loin de cette église et de cet homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux quoi ? Si y a un truc que j'ai appris ces dernières années, c'est que les services gratuits, ça n'existe pas vraiment. Donc je me demande... pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça, tu veux quoi ?

- Et si c'était par simple humanisme ?

- T'es un vampire... arrête ton char.

- Je vous ai vus arriver, votre ami et vous... La magie... Ce que je veux c'est partir d'ici. Quand vous vous en irez, emmenez-moi avec vous. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais ça m'est égal, je veux juste aller... ailleurs qu'ici. Je ne vous gênerai pas, vous n'aurez qu'à me déposer quelque part, n'importe où, et continuer votre route. Je veux juste partir d'ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Si tu le dis... Seulement je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi !?

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Je suis coincé ici comme une sardine dans sa boite. Le seul moyen de partir, c'est de retrouver mon ami, et à ce moment-là, s'il est en état, et s'il est d'accord, peut-être... on pourra t'aider. Mais moi tout seul, je peux rien faire.

- Vous mentez ! s'insurgea le vampire. Je sens de la magie sur vous !

- Ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est la sienne. C'est lui le magicien, pas moi.

- Alors...

- Alors si tu veux avoir une chance de te barrer d'ici, aide-moi à retrouver le mage. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais il est mort !

- Non. Sa magie est toujours vivante, donc lui aussi. Tu m'aides, et je vois ce que je peux faire pour toi en retour. C'est le deal.

Le vampire farfouilla dans ses cheveux noirs pendant un moment, comme si se masser le crâne l'aidait à réfléchir, puis il se leva et secoua la tête, l'air vaincu.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

- Dans ce cas... merci pour les renseignements, et adieu.

Sans vérifier si l'autre le suivait ou non, car il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, Kurogane tourna les talons et quitta la ruelle.

Il retrouva avec étonnement l'agitation de la rue principale, et les gens qui se pressaient en dansant et en riant, au son des orchestres qui se produisaient dans les bars. C'était la fête tous les soirs, dans ce pays, ou quoi ? Il se dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, puis réalisa que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il y avait, dans cette foule qui trémoussait dans une quasi-transe, quelque chose de pas tout à fait naturel, de biaisé, peut-être forcé, définitivement malsain. C'était comme se trouver dans un jardin, respirer le parfum des roses, et déceler, sous-jacente, une odeur de pourriture. On s'attendait à tout moment à trouver une main flasque et froide dépassant du terreau.

C'était ce que le ninja ressentait, alors qu'il circulait parmi les fêtards. Au-delà des visages joyeux, des sourires, des rires et des chants, il voyait. Ici, un drôle de signe tracé sur une porte, là des talismans fait de petits os et trempés dans un liquide suspect, pendus à une fenêtre, ailleurs une silhouette encapuchonnée se glissant discrètement dans l'ombre d'une venelle, un rideau retombant brusquement à l'étage d'une maison... On se sentait épié à tout instant, et jamais vraiment en sécurité.

A l'angle d'une rue, assise sur une couverture grossière, une femme avait allumé un petit brasero et procédait, pour les touristes rassemblés autour d'elle, à une sorte de rituel qui tenait certainement plus du folklore que du véritable vaudou. Pourtant, il émanait d'elle une impression sinistre et, lorsqu'elle cassa un œuf au-dessus de la mixture qu'elle préparait, la simple vision du jaune à la couleur intense et brillante laissa au ninja un horrible sentiment, comme si la coquille qui venait de se briser avait refermé non un poussin en devenir, mais plutôt quelque engeance démoniaque dont la puissance maléfique coulait actuellement, gluante et malodorante, sur les doigts crochus de la sorcière.

Kurogane frissonna, maudit ses craintes superstitieuses, et se hâta de rentrer à l'appartement. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, l'inspecteur était là, enfoncé dans le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision tout en sirotant un verre de rhum. Le ninja le salua de la tête, se servit sans y avoir été invité, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Ses pieds lui faisaient horriblement mal d'avoir trop marché, et il avait l'esprit embrouillé par toutes les pensées qui s'y bousculaient.

- Dure journée ? demanda Depestre.

- Elles le sont toutes en ce moment, mais j'ai des infos pour vous.

En essayant d'être aussi concis que possible, il relata pour le policier les événements de son après-midi.

- Je pense qu'il doit y avoir au moins deux factions de vampires, conclut-il. L'une vit sur le territoire autour de l'église, et j'ignore où vit l'autre. Mais ce garçon, Loé, a dit que le chasseur de vampires était lui-même un vampire, et qu'il ignorait où il vivait, ce qui signifie : soit qu'il m'a menti, soit qu'il y a au moins un autre endroit où on trouve des vampires dans les environs, et que ceux qui y vivent ne s'entendent pas avec ceux de l'église.

- T'es en train de me dire que des gangs rivaux de vampires se disputent la ville ?

Kurogane haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un vampire chasseur de vampires, que ce Loé avait l'air d'en avoir très peur, et qu'il ne savait pas où le trouver. Le reste n'est que suppositions, mais si ce Bram Stocker chasse les membres de la communauté de Loé, c'est sans doute qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Ou alors il est complètement barge.

- Bram Stocker ?

- Le chasseur de vampires.

- C'est n'importe quoi, ce nom. Pourquoi pas Edward Cullen aussi ?

- Qui ?

- Laisse tomber...

- Non allez, dis-le. C'est qui Edward machin-chose, là ?

- Non, non, oublie !

- Mais allez ne fais pas le cachotier !

- J'ai dit : oublie ! Signe plutôt ta déposition, je l'ai rapportée exprès du commissariat, vu que tu venais pas.

- Si tu ne vas pas à la police...

- C'est ça. Allez, signe.

- Tu sais que ça n'a pas d'intérêt que je signe ça, vu qu'au regard de l'état civil de ce pays, et probablement de ce monde, je n'existe même pas.

- On s'en tape. La paperasse, ça marche comme. Signe et c'est tout.

Avec un soupir résigné, Kurogane parapha la feuille que l'inspecteur lui tendait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Depestre.

- C'est évident, répondit le ninja, avec un sourire carnassier. Je vais retrouver ce type, lui reprendre ce qu'il m'a volé, et ensuite, je lui ferai regretter d'être né.

L'inspecteur approuva, éteignit la télévision, et déclara qu'il allait se coucher. Resté seul, le ninja fit une toilette rapide puis s'installa sur le canapé pour la nuit. Une fois la lumière éteinte, il resta longtemps dans le noir, à fixer le plafond. Il avait obtenu quelques réponses, mais chacune d'entre elles apportait son lot de questions supplémentaires.

Fye était tombé entre les mains d'un chasseur, il était gravement blessé et très certainement affamé. Ce Bram Stocker était-il au courant de sa nature de vampire lorsqu'il s'était emparé de lui ? Et même s'il ne l'était pas à ce moment-là, il devait l'avoir compris, à présent, car le mage ne devait pas être en mesure de lui cacher. Allait-il lui faire du mal ? Comptait-il le tuer ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Le blond était à l'agonie lorsqu'ils s'étaient écrasés sur le parvis de l'église, et il était inconscient. Il était totalement vulnérable à ce moment-là.

Loé avait dit que Stocker les attendait, mais comment avait-il su qu'ils arriveraient précisément à cet endroit, à cet instant, alors qu'eux-mêmes n'en avaient aucune idée ? Etait-ce la personne qui avait ouvert le portail dimensionnel qui l'avait informé ? Mais dans ce cas, comment cette personne pouvait-elle deviner qu'ils allaient se jeter du haut de la falaise ? Etait-elle en relation avec les soldats qui les avaient poursuivis ? Tout avait-il était fait dans le seul et unique but qu'ils sautent dans le vide ? Mais si la finalité était de capturer le magicien, pourquoi avoir monté un scénario aussi compliqué ? La personne qui les avait attirés dans la forêt avait le pouvoir de détourner la magie de Fye pour son propre compte, ou quelque chose comme ça, alors si elle avait voulu simplement le capturer, elle n'avait qu'à le faire atterrir directement dans un piège. Tout ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

Et pourquoi ces gens s'intéressaient-ils à Fye ? Qui étaient-ils ? Comment le connaissaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Qu'avait donc le magicien de si spécial, pour qu'ils se donnent autant de peine pour le capturer ?

Fye n'avait plus rien et plus personne. Son pays, Seles, était totalement désert, et son roi, la personne qu'il fuyait, était mort. D'après ce qu'il avait dit, Chii, la jeune femme qu'il avait créée pour veiller sur le corps de son frère devait avoir été détruite avec la perte des plumes de la princesse, et son jumeau... il fallait espérer qu'il ait enfin trouvé la paix. Et à part eux, le mage n'avait jamais mentionné d'autres connaissances. Lui avait-il caché un autre ennemi, à l'exception, bien sûr, de Fei Wong Reed ? Kurogane en doutait vraiment. Non, la réponse n'était pas dans le passé de son compagnon. Elle était ici, dans ce pays, et il comptait bien trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et quand il remettrait la main sur son mage, il ajouterait une clause aux règles de vie qu'ils avaient établies à Argaï : interdiction formelle, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, de sortir de son champ de vision. Parce que bon, fallait quand même pas déconner.

Il resta éveillé très tard, à tourner et retourner toutes ses questions dans sa tête, sans trouver la solution. Il était à la fois excité et énervé, et lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, ce fut d'un mauvais sommeil, et il fit un rêve étrange.

_Il se trouvait dans le salon, étendu dans le canapé. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon, et il avait tiré sur lui un drap léger, qu'il tenait serré sur son ventre. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait profondément ; il dormait. Et pourtant, il se regardait, par-en dessus, comme s'il flottait près du plafond. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, et un léger courant d'air soulevait les rideaux blancs qui ondulaient doucement. Une silhouette apparut sur le balcon, et pénétra dans l'appartement. C'était un homme, de grande taille, très élancé, qui avançait d'une démarche souple, féline, et totalement silencieuse. A pas de loup, il s'approcha du ninja endormi et se pencha sur lui. Les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux blonds tombèrent sur son visage quand il inclina la tête pour le regarder dormir. Il tendit un doigt gracieux, et fit mine de tracer une ligne sur la poitrine du guerrier, mais il n'effleura pas sa peau, sans doute de peur de le réveiller. _

- _Je compte sur toi, Kurogane, murmura-t-il, près de son oreille._

Le ninja se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, mais il n'y avait rien, aucun mouvement, hormis les rideaux qui flottaient mollement dans la brise nocturne.


	21. Underground 11 - Indice

**Titre** : Underground Ch.11 - Indice.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon, désolée, je suis très très très en retard mais hier était une journée spécialement pourrie et contrariante, donc voilà. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Du coup, un chapitre plus court et puis je me rattraperai sur le prochain, que je pense poster dans la soirée.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : Il est pourtant mignon Loé :) Tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer !

**Lily** : Merci pour cette review qui est un modèle de concision :)

**Lily(2)** : Oui, normalement, je devrais effectivement reprendre et terminer Sept Royaumes, sauf que je ne sais pas quand je vais être capable de faire ça. En tout cas, c'est prévu. Quand j'aurai retrouvé mon vrai rythme d'écriture et toute ma capacité de concentration, je m'y mettrai, mais pour l'instant j'ai déjà du mal à faire les 3000 mots quotidiens d'Argaï, alors s'il faut y ajouter les 8 ou 9000 mots de sept royaumes ça va être compliqué.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Vingtième jour – le 21 février – Indice.**

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu espères trouver là-dedans, dit l'inspecteur, en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Philome Derulo.

Il s'effaça pour laisser le ninja franchir le seuil avant lui.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus, avoua ce dernier, mais c'est la seule piste qu'il me reste. La bande de l'église ne me donnera pas d'autres informations, et je risque ma peau si je retourne là-bas. On sait que Derulo fricotait avec des vampires alors peut-être qu'il y aura un indice, ici.

- Comme quoi ? Le numéro de téléphone de Spermula dans son agenda ?

- Je veux même pas savoir de qui tu parles...

- Ben rougis pas, c'est qu'un nom, et puis Sp...

- Ta gueule !

Pour se détourner de cette conversation qui prenait un tour embarrassant, Kurogane pénétra dans le salon et commença à fureter, à la recherche d'un indice susceptible de le conduire sur la piste de vampires. Derulo n'était pas vraiment matérialiste, et il ne s'encombrait pas de beaucoup d'affaires. Ses placards et rangements contenaient le strict nécessaire pour une personne vivant seule et recevant plutôt confidentiellement. A voir sa vaisselle, on devinait qu'il n'avait jamais dû inviter plus de deux personnes à manger en même temps, et qu'il ne se mettait pas en grands frais de présentation dans ce genre de circonstances.

En revanche, il lisait beaucoup. Il était amateur de vieux polars. Des livres de poche usés, aux pages jaunies et aux couvertures cornées et pliées, signés de noms comme Patricia Highsmith, Mary Higgins Clark, Agatha Christie, Exbrayat ou Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, traînaient partout dans l'appartement, accompagnés d'un nombre surprenant de revues de la presse féminine. Apparemment, l'homme s'intéressait à la cuisine, à la mode et aux secrets de beauté. Le ninja feuilleta quelques ouvrages au hasard, avant d'aviser une pile de romans posée sur un guéridon, et dont la tranche portait le titre Twilight. Intrigué, il tendit la main pour en attraper un, mais Depestre fut plus rapide, s'empara du lot et jeta tout dans une corbeille à papiers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Kurogane.

- Hum... Je... Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu touches. C'est sale.

- Hein ? C'est juste des bouquins, et ils avaient l'air neufs en plus.

- Oui, ben... écoute, pourquoi t'irais pas voir du côté du canapé là-bas ?

Le ninja lui lança un regard soupçonneux mais obtempéra et reprit sa fouille. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, les mains vides.

- Ton idée n'était pas mauvaise, dit Depestre, mais on dirait qu'on a fait chou blanc...

- Ouais...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je dois retourner travailler. Au fait, l'autopsie a confirmé que la mort de Derulo était naturelle, il a fait un infarctus. Par contre, l'analyse des fioles qu'on a trouvées l'autre jour avec les lettres a révélé que c'était bien du poison. Un mélange très spécifique à base de vitriol et d'arsenic...C'est un truc utilisé par les prêtres vaudous pour les zombifications.

- Les quoi ?

- Changer les gens en zombies. Avant on pensait qu'ils mouraient et revenaient ensuite à la vie. On sait désormais qu'ils ne meurent pas vraiment mais qu'on leur fait absorber une drogue qui ralentit leur métabolisme jusqu'à simuler la mort, et qui détruit leur volonté. De nombreuses personnes ont été zombifiées et ensuite envoyées travailler comme esclaves dans des propriétés. Très peu ont réussi à retrouver par la suite suffisamment de personnalité pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau de façon autonome.

- Et ça vous prend souvent, de zombifier des gens ?

- C'est une pratique assez rare dans le vaudou classique, mais ça peut arriver. C'est un peu l'équivalent d'une condamnation à mort par un prêtre vaudou, pour une personne qui a commis un crime impardonnable. Par contre, parmi les pratiquants du vaudou « maléfique », oui, c'est relativement répandu, malheureusement.

- Et ce type, Derulo...

- On dirait qu'il était en relation avec le vaudou, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais avec lui l'affaire prend une autre dimension. Les lettres d'amour de Maricia Boisrond et ses reconnaissances de dettes, ajoutées à la découverte de poison rangé au même endroit, ça fait beaucoup. Le père de Maricia, qui était Ministre des Finances, est mort il y a quelques années dans des circonstances suspectes, ainsi que ses deux frères. J'ai demandé à ce que l'enquête soir rouverte, et j'ai lancé un avis de recherche contre cette femme.

- Tu penses que cette nana a fait assassiner son vieux et ses frères et que Derulo s'est chargé du contrat ?

- J'en mettrais pas ma main à couper mais...

- On dirait que tu vas avoir pas mal de boulot.

- Pour l'instant, on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvent les Boisrond. Mais j'ai un autre souci. L'autre personne qui a signé des reconnaissances de dettes, Félix Péan, on ne sait pas trop dans quelle histoire louche il a trempé. Je dois ouvrir une enquête sur lui également, sauf que c'est un ami personnel du Ministre de l'Intérieur, et un type très riche et très influent.

Kurogane siffla entre ses dents. Il avait bien senti, l'autre jour, que Depestre était en train de se fourrer dans un joli petit pétrin, et son intuition était bonne. L'inspecteur allait être très occupé, dans les jours à venir, et sans doute aussi très ennuyé.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Fye ? On sait jamais...

- Aucune, désolé, répondit le policier, avant de s'interrompre, les sourcils légèrement froncés, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Tu es sûr que tu m'as tout dit à propos de ton pote ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre. Un de mes agents m'a raconté qu'il avait montré la photo à un groupe de jeunes, et qu'ils avaient eu l'air effrayé. Ils ont refusé de lui répondre et ils se sont enfuis en courant. C'est plutôt curieux.

Ce fut au tour de Kurogane de froncer les sourcils. La première chose à laquelle il pensait, était que Fye était un vampire et qu'il devait être affamé, surtout après les blessures qu'il avait reçues. Il avait pu se montrer et effrayer un groupe de gosses, cependant, c'était absurde. Le mage ne pouvait se nourrir qu'auprès d'une seule personne, et il n'était pas du genre à abuser de son pouvoir pour s'amuser à foutre la trouille à des mioches. Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, il était prisonnier d'un chasseur de vampires alors il n'était pas censé traîner dans les rues. Il n'avait posé la question que pour s'assurer de ne rien négliger.

- Ces gamins devaient avoir un truc à se reprocher, et quand ils ont vu les flics, ils ont détalé.

- Oui, sans doute...

Il était temps de quitter l'appartement. Juste avant de sortir, le ninja avisa un prospectus, collé sur la porte du réfrigérateur à l'aide d'un magnet. Il s'en empara, et suivit l'inspecteur dans les escaliers. Les deux hommes se séparèrent dès qu'ils furent dans la rue.

Kurogane regarda le policier s'éloigner, puis alla se poser à la terrasse d'un café et commanda une bière bien fraîche, qu'il sirota tout en examinant le papier. Il s'agissait d'une publicité pour un restaurant de cuisine traditionnelle, qui proposait des livraisons à domicile. Un prénom, Taina, et un numéro de téléphone étaient griffonnés au stylo sur la feuille. Ce n'était rien, mais c'était pratiquement la seule chose vraiment personnelle qu'ils avaient dégotée dans le logement de Derulo et, à court d'idées, le ninja décida qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de se rendre sur place.

De nombreux détours, demi-tours, et grognements plus tard, il s'arrêtait devant l'entrée d'un établissement d'allure très modeste, baptisé Kalulu. La façade ne comportait qu'une entrée et deux fenêtres opaques, et il n'y avait apparemment pas de salle. Les repas étaient servis sur une terrasse, sous une pergola, de l'autre côté de la rue. Kurogane pensa tout d'abord qu'à cette heure, en fin de matinée, c'était encore fermé, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain et un homme sortit, l'air éméché. Le brun le remplaça sur le seuil et pénétra dans une salle longue et étroite. Il dut s'arrêter un moment pour laisser à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre qui y régnait, et à sa peau celui de se faire à la fraîcheur, agréable mais surprenante, de l'air. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il put examiner le décor qui l'entourait.

Des murs couverts d'un tadelakt aux teintes caramel chaleureuses, un sol carrelé de faïence aux tons variés, allant du sable bleuté à un marron violacé, de lourds rideaux bruns tirés sur les fenêtres pour empêcher le soleil et surtout la chaleur d'entrer, et un long bar en bois exotique patiné par le temps et les coups de torchon. L'endroit avait une apparence agréable, soignée et propre, qui surprit un peu le ninja ; en connaissant Derulo, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus négligé.

Une forte odeur de poisson grillé et d'épices flottait dans l'atmosphère, et on entendait quelqu'un siffloter un air joyeux. Un homme de grande taille était occupé à essuyer des verres tout en discutant avec une jeune femme. Il sembla à Kurogane qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il avait aperçue dans la ruelle, le soir de sa rencontre avec Depestre, mais il n'aurait su en jurer. Il l'avait vue dans le noir, avec d'autres vêtements, et seulement pendant un instant, et il était possible que, s'attendant vaguement à la trouver là, il reporte sur la première fille qu'il voyait son envie de retrouver la suspecte. Lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de sa présence, les deux occupants du bar se tournèrent vers lui et l'accueillirent avec des sourires.

Il commanda une boisson à base de jus de fruits, et se renseigna sur les prix des plats, tout en cherchant un moyen d'entamer la conversation. Il n'était pas certain qu'évoquer le nom de Derulo, qui n'était pas un personnage très sympathique, soit le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il réalisa qu'il en avait assez. Il n'était dans ce pays que depuis trois jours, mais tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée allait à l'encontre de sa personnalité. Tomber dans les pommes et perdre le mage, se faire ramasser par une bande de folles à tambour en boubou blanc, se laisser droguer et saouler, se faire ensuite arrêter et soupçonner de meurtre, puis récupérer comme un chien errant, reculer devant les menaces d'une bande de vampires qui, pour ce qu'il en savait, pouvait tout aussi bien n'être composée que de deux membres, et être obligé d'user de diplomatie, d'arrondir les angles, de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, tout cela l'agaçait prodigieusement, pour ne pas dire que ça le mettait hors de lui. En plus, il avait toujours aussi mal au crâne.

Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête. Il voulait retrouver son mage et il voulait le retrouver tout de suite. Les intrigues politico-vaudouisantes locales ne l'intéressaient absolument pas, et il n'en avait rien à foutre des éventuelles guerres des gangs vampiriques, quand au séisme, à la pauvreté, au soleil qui tapait trop fort, et aux zombies, c'était bien triste, mais franchement, actuellement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il était Kurogane, un guerrier ténébreux venu du Japon féodal, et la patience n'était pas exactement son point fort. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et de poser des questions directes, pour obtenir des réponses précises.

Il tira de sa poche la photo du magicien qu'il avait gardée par-devers lui – pour les besoins de ses recherches, bien sûr, qu'on n'aille pas s'imaginer que c'était parce que l'absence de son compagnon lui faisait comme un gouffre, à l'intérieur – et il la déposa sur le comptoir.

- Je suis à la recherche de cet homme, dit-il. Est-ce que par hasard l'un de vous deux l'aurait aperçu ? Il était blessé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Nous avons eu un... accident.

La fille prit le cliché, le regarda, pâlit, ouvrit de grands yeux, et le tendit au barman. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, et darda sur le ninja un regard sombre.

- C'est un bon ami à vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, un très bon ami.

- Attendez ici, je reviens.

L'homme disparut par la porte des cuisines, le laissant seul avec la cliente. Celle-ci s'amusa pendant quelques secondes à touiller le contenu de son verre avec une paille tout en se trémoussant sur sa chaise comme si elle avait une envie pressante, puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle ramassa son sac, bredouilla un « au revoir, bonne journée » qui prouvait juste qu'elle avait de bonnes manières, et quitta le restaurant en trottinant.

Bien conscient que l'atmosphère avait totalement changé, et qu'il avait sans doute commis un impair, sans savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait, Kurogane récupéra la photo restée sur le comptoir, et attendit sagement, tout en se préparant à toutes les éventualités.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le barman revint et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le précéda pour traverser les cuisines et sortir de l'autre côté. Lorsque la porte de fer se referma derrière lui, et qu'il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une arrière-cour fermée d'un mur, où une dizaine de personnes l'attendait, le ninja sut que sa nouvelle stratégie diplomatique avait échoué. Quand il réalisa qu'en plus, il avait affaire à une bande de vampires renfrognés, un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Manifestement, ces types savaient quelque chose à propos de Fye, et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le lui dire bien gentiment. Il ne s'y attendait pas en franchissant la porte du restaurant, il avait sorti la photo un peu comme ça, pour tenter sa chance, sans grande conviction, et voilà qu'il avait fait une touche, la première vraiment intéressante – car il n'avait guère confiance dans les dires de ce garçon, ce Loé -. Son cœur battait plus vite à l'idée que peut-être, il détenait enfin une piste sérieuse, qui allait le mener jusqu'à son compagnon. Seulement, s'il voulait des résultats, il apparaissait comme évident qu'il allait devoir casser quelques nez, faire sauter quelques dents, et plus si affinités. C'était tout de même dommage ! Abîmer de si jolis minois ! Les paumes de ses mains le démangeaient, d'impatience.

Cependant, il n'était pas naïf. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son affrontement contre Kamui, à Tokyo, et il avait pu constater à de multiples reprises lors de ses entrainements que prendre le dessus sur Fye, quand ce dernier voulait bien être un peu sérieux, n'était vraiment pas de la tarte. Il ne savait rien des dix hommes qui lui faisaient face, mais potentiellement, chacun d'entre eux pouvait être du même calibre que le blond ou les jumeaux. Il avait Sôhi et Ginryû comme atouts cachés dans le creux de sa main, mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face ; même ainsi, il n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Il se mit en position de combat, et attendit la première attaque.


	22. Underground 12 -Servals

**Titre** : Underground Ch.12 - Servals.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon décidément, le week-end c'est juste impossible de tenir mes délais et d'écrire comme je veux. Je vais vraiment essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais pour ça faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire à 3H du matin...

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 4 heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : oui, oui, Twilight me tenait à coeur, mais t'as vu j'ai été soft...

**Lily** : T'inquiète moi aussi je leur parle. Merci encore pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir un petit mot chaleureux (et des extraits de ton petit théâtre mental hihihi)

**Sarmanda** : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, c'est sympa de laisser un mot, je me sens moins seule dans mon coin :) et voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras.

Allez, chiche ! C'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Vingt-et-unième jour – le 22 février – Servals.**

Un homme se détacha du groupe. Il n'était pas très grand, mais bien fait et musclé, de type asiatique. Sa démarche souple et assurée annonçait un corps bien entraîné, des réflexes aiguisés et un mental de chasseur. Bien qu'il soit obligé de lever les yeux pour regarder le ninja, cela ne paraissait pas le déranger le moins du monde et le sourire qu'il lui adressa était au moins équivalent au sien, en termes de férocité. Il s'approcha si près de Kurogane qu'il semblait vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, et se mit à le renifler bruyamment.

- Tu es une Proie, dit-il enfin.

- Merci pour l'information, j'étais pas au courant, ironisa le ninja.

L'autre tiqua, son regard s'assombrit, mais il prit sur lui et continua d'un ton égal.

- Tu ne devrais pas te montrer désagréable. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sous la protection d'un vampire que tu peux insulter les autres en toute impunité.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, au contraire, je faisais preuve de politesse.

- Dis donc, tu es plutôt grande gueule toi, hein... Enfin, peu importe, il parait que tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- En effet.

- On m'a dit que cet homme est un bon ami à toi ?

- Ouais.

- Et on m'a dit aussi que tu prétends qu'il a été blessé ?

- Je prétends rien. Je sais qu'il a été blessé parce que j'étais là quand c'est arrivé. J'ai entendu dire qu'ensuite, il avait été capturé par un chasseur appelé Bram Stocker.

L'asiatique lui adressa un long regard scrutateur, puis finalement secoua la tête.

- Non, j'achète pas. Il ne peut pas avoir été blessé si facilement, et Stocker n'est pas assez fort pour garder quelqu'un comme lui. Tu mens. Allez-y, les gars, il est à vous.

Puis il partit sans se retourner. Kurogane aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, pourquoi il parlait comme s'il connaissait le mage , et ce qu'il savait sur Bram Stocker, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir.

Tous les membres de la bande l'entouraient, et il dut se mettre en garde, tandis qu'un premier vampire s'approchait de lui, avec l'intention manifeste de ne pas faire usage de ses capacités spéciales. Poings fermés, il marcha droit sur lui, arma son bras, et frappa au visage. Le ninja n'eut aucun mal à dévier le coup, à esquiver le suivant qui visait son estomac, puis à attraper le poignet du type au passage et à tirer violemment et lâcher d'un coup, ce qui projeta son adversaire derrière lui. Il n'eut plus qu'à se retourner et lui coller un fantastique coup de pied aux fesses, et le gars alla piquer une tête dans une poubelle.

Aussitôt, un second prit la relève, et il n'était pas du même calibre. Lui non plus n'avait pas sorti ses griffes, mais il était beaucoup plus rapide, moins grossier dans ses attaques, et Kurogane dut se concentrer un peu plus pour ne pas essuyer une volée de coups. Lorsqu'un troisième, puis un quatrième, entrèrent à leur tour dans la danse, et qu'une grande machette fit son apparition entre les doigts de l'un d'eux, il sut que le moment était venu de faire appel à Sôhi.

Le chaos qui s'ensuivit fut indescriptible. Le ninja enchaînait les attaques et se défendait vaillamment, mais ses adversaires étaient nombreux et se relayaient. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux était en mauvaise posture, il se retirait pour laisser la place à un autre, plus frais. La cour, heureusement, était trop petite pour permettre à tous les neuf de se jeter dans la bataille en même temps, mais cette restriction était nettement insuffisante. Seul contre tout ce monde, Kurogane savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Un premier coup de machette l'atteignit derrière la cuisse et lui fit ployer le genou en grimaçant, mais il tint bon et se contenta de reculer pour essayer de s'adosser au mur des cuisines afin de protéger ses arrières.

Deux coups spéciaux enchainés dégagèrent un peu le terrain devant lui, mais ses adversaires n'avaient fait que reculer pour revenir à la charge. La lutte était sans fin et il s'épuisait. Un vampire tomba sous ses coups et resta à terre, puis un autre, et un troisième, mais ses succès ne firent qu'énerver ceux qui avaient résisté. Leurs attaques se durcirent, le combat s'intensifia, et pour finir, l'un d'eux parvint à percer la défense du ninja en bondissant par-dessus ses compagnons et en prenant appui sur eux. Il attaqua par en haut et frappa au front. La tête du brun heurta si durement le mur que le revêtement se craquela et se couvrit de sang. Sonné, Kurogane sentit ses jambes fléchir alors que sa vue se dédoublait. Il comprit qu'il devait se sortir au plus vite du piège dans lequel il s'était lui-même jeté, et il tenta de se replier vers la porte en fer, mais celle-ci refusa de céder.

Un coup de griffes bien ajusté lui cingla la poitrine, un poing l'atteignit à la pommette, un coup de pied derrière les genoux le fit basculer, et quand tous ses adversaires se jetèrent sur lui d'un seul mouvement, il n'eut que le temps de rappeler Sôhi dans la paume de sa main pour ne pas le perdre. Puis il fut noyé sous la masse et plongea en enfer.

.oO0Oo.

Le sol était dur sous son dos, et malgré ses paupières closes, il savait qu'il faisait sombre. Son corps entier n'était que douleur. Même respirer lui était pénible. Sa peau, cependant, était fraîche. Quelqu'un lui avait nettoyé le visage avec un linge humide, et s'occupait maintenant de ses épaules et de son torse. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien, signe que les vampires s'étaient bien défoulés sur lui. Pourtant, le geste était doux, la personne délicate.

- Fye...

D'instinct, sans regarder, il attrapa au vol un poignet, et il réalisa aussitôt son erreur. Ce contact, cette aura... ce n'était pas le magicien. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et découvrit Loé penché sur lui, une bassine dans une main, une serviette dans l'autre. Ils se trouvaient sous un abri de fortune, bricolé avec des palettes et des bâches en plastique.

Kurogane repoussa le vampire, sans brutalité mais fermement, et se redressa sur un coude avec une grimace qui finit, pour la plus grande édification de son compagnon, en un sourire réellement amusé.

- Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, grogna-t-il.

- Et ça vous fait rire ? rétorqua l'indien, de mauvais poil. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

- Si j'avais pensé que je risquais d'y laisser ma peau, j'aurais pas cherché la bagarre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir ici, comme ça.

- Vous êtes cinglé.

Le ninja s'apprêtait à l'envoyer promener, mais il se ravisa. Loé le regardait avec ses grands yeux tristes, et il paraissait vraiment chamboulé. Cela faisait deux fois en peu de temps qu'il lui portait secours, et bien que, de son propre aveu, ce ne soit pas totalement désintéressé, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se montrait utile, et aussi gentil. Il ne méritait pas de se faire rabrouer.

- Merci pour ton aide. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un ingrat mais pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je... je vous ai suivi. Et quand ils sont ressortis et qu'ils vous ont emmené pour vous balancer ici, je les ai suivis. Ils vous ont laissé au milieu de la rue, alors je vous ai tiré ici à l'ombre. Une femme dans la maison, là, m'a donné de quoi vous nettoyer.

- T'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question...

Le vampire baissa le nez, et parut rougir sous la noirceur de sa peau. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, sourit gentiment.

- On ne devrait pas rester ici... Cherchons un endroit plus tranquille.

- Je ne...

- S'il vous plait ! Je.. ne sais même pas votre nom.

- Kurogane.

- S'il vous plait, Kurogane, ne restons pas ici. On est toujours sur leur territoire et je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. Ça vous amuse peut-être de vous faire casser la figure, mais moi, non.

Le ninja acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton et laissa Loé se glisser sous son bras pour l'aider à se relever, puis se stabiliser. Il avait les jambes en coton, les genoux tremblants, et le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien, mais bizarrement, il se sentait bien, comme libéré de la pression qui avait pesé sur ses épaules depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays. Décidément, rien ne valait le bruit mat d'un poing s'abattant sur une joue, ou le sifflement d'un souffle coupé brutalement pour vous remettre les idées en place.

Le vampire le guida à travers les rues, à pas lents. Malgré l'affluence, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa la porte d'une petite maison et fit entrer le ninja, puis il le fit asseoir sur un canapé, tira un gros pouf, et s'installa en face de lui.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ?

- Bien, c'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, mais ça va aller.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller vous jeter dans le nid des Servals comme ça, tout seul ?

- Une pulsion. Les Servals ?

- C'est un nid rival du mien. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux mais ils sont dangereux.

Kurogane s'installa plus confortablement pour réfléchir. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays. Au début, et jusqu'à très récemment, il avait pensé que cela venait de lui, que l'ambiance étrange, ses migraines incessantes, la chaleur et l'absence du magicien pesaient sur son mental et lui faisaient voir les choses en noir. Mais à présent, il était persuadé que ça allait beaucoup plus loin, et que s'il avait ce sentiment désagréable que tout était biaisé, c'était parce qu'il lui manquait une donnée importante ; une chose qu'il percevait inconsciemment, mais qui lui échappait toujours. Ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Merde, grogna-t-il. J'ai oublié de leur demander.

- Demander quoi ?

- S'ils savent où trouver ce type, Bram Stocker.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Loé se mit à se dandiner sur son coussin, l'air plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- Si t'as un truc à dire, dis-le, lui dit le ninja, en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop brusque.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je.. J'ai... Je...

Décidément, ce garçon faisait parfois preuve d'une timidité sidérante, à cent lieues de ce que son apparence avait laissé soupçonner, lors de leur première rencontre. Kurogane se pencha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à se calmer. Malheureusement, ce geste n'arrangea rien et le jeune homme se mit à dégager une chaleur intense. Si sa peau avait eu un teint blanc, elle serait sûrement devenue écarlate. Il prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout son courage, et se mit à parler lentement, en essayant de choisir ses mots.

- Après notre conversation d'hier, j'ai réfléchi, et finalement, je veux vous aider. Alors ce matin, je suis allé chercher un peu de mon côté, pour essayer de savoir où est votre ami.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Peut-être.

- Eh ben, vas-y, raconte.

- Ce n'est pas bizarre, un chasseur de vampires qui capture un vampire sans le tuer ?

- Si c'était la seule bizarrerie depuis qu'on est arrivés...

- Vous avez dit que votre ami était un magicien, et un vampire.

- Oui.

- Il est fort.

- Oui, il l'est.

- Alors il va vite guérir.

- Sauf qu'il ne peut pas se nourrir. Il a besoin de mon sang pour ça.

- Euh... Kurogane... fit Loé, l'air penaud.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vous ai peut-être pas tout dit à propos de ce que Bram Stocker a fait, quand il a pris votre ami.

- Qu'est-ce que...

L'esprit du ninja se mit tourner à toute vitesse. Le vampire insinuait-il que le chasseur avait permis à Fye de boire de son sang avant de l'emmener, en profitant du fait qu'il était inconscient ? Ou bien avait-il prélevé du sang sur lui dans le but de le donner plus tard au mage ? Dans ce cas, cela voulait-il dire que Fye avait pu se soigner un peu ?

- C'est mauvais, lui dit Loé, d'un ton sinistre. C'est très mauvais, Kurogane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il a pris votre sang pour le donner à votre ami, pour qu'il ne meure pas.

- Ça veut dire qu'il veut le garder en vie, c'est plutôt bon signe, au contraire. Et Fye est vivant, je le sais.

- Vivant, oui, mais... il n'y a aucun endroit ici pour retenir un magicien vampire en bonne santé, et même si votre ami a consommé le sang que le chasseur avait prélevé sur vous, il doit encore être affamé. Le processus de guérison demande beaucoup d'énergie. Alors... s'il est en train de guérir et qu'il veut sa nourriture, il y a encore moins d'endroit où le retenir.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? demanda le ninja, qui appréciait de moins en moins la mine lugubre de son interlocuteur.

- Si on ne peut pas le garder dans une prison physique, il y a un autre moyen.

- Qui est ?

- Zombie...


	23. Underground 13 - Bas-Fonds

**Titre** : Underground Ch.13 - Bas-fonds.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Aaaah ! Après cette belle journée, je ne suis un peu moins en retard ! C'est la fiestaaaaa ! Pastaaaa ! Oups... Hihihi. Allez, la suite.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 7 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : Eh oui c'est la fête à Kuro. Mais bon hein, après tout ce que Fye a morflé dans mes fics précédentes, c'est justice. Et puis on sait pas trop ce qu'il devient notre blondinet, si ça se trouve, il en bave aussi !

**Lily** : Hum... ce que j'ai fait à Fye, c'est pas très gentil, quoi qu'il en soit. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, ça tombe bien si tu aimes Loé, parce que dans ce chapitre, il y a plein de Loé.

Exprimez-vous ! C'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Vingt-deuxième jour – le 23 février – Bas-fonds.**

Comparé au vacarme et à la canicule qui régnaient dans la rue, l'intérieur de la petite maison était très frais, et un silence tendu alourdissait l'atmosphère. Assis sur le canapé, penché en avant, les poings serrés, Kurogane dévisageait d'un air furieux un Loé qui se rapetissait sur son pouf en roulant des yeux effarouchés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis désolé ! Mais j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas de solution plus appropriée. Un vampire, doublé d'un magicien, n'est pas une personne banale qu'on peut contenir avec les solutions habituelles. Et il n'y a pas meilleure cage que celle de son propre esprit. La zombification détruit la volonté. D'après ce qu'on a pu voir de son comportement, Stocker semble vouloir garder votre ami en vie, et en bonne santé, mais il n'y arrivera pas sans un moyen efficace de le contraindre.

Le ninja foudroya le jeune vampire du regard, mais garda le silence. Toute cette affaire ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille, et plus le temps passait, moins il comprenait. Pourquoi un chasseur tiendrait-il tant à garder un vampire en vie, surtout en sachant que c'était hors de ses capacités. Le chef des Servals, lui aussi, avait mentionné que Stocker n'était pas en mesure de retenir le mage prisonnier. Mais connaissait-il vraiment Fye ? Qu'est-ce que le blond avait pu lui faire pour que le simple fait de mentionner qu'ils étaient amis ait valu à Kurogane une dérouillée qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier ? Et surtout, quand ?

Tout ça était totalement absurde. Son compagnon était certes fort, doué dans de nombreux domaines, intelligent et beaucoup plus retors qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer en voyant sa bouille d'ange, mais il ne pouvait pas, à la fois : être en train d'agoniser après avoir pris deux balles dans le dos, en sandwich entre deux chutes mortelles ; errer dans les rues de la ville en cherchant des noises aux nids de vampires du coin et en s'attirant leurs foudres ; et être prisonnier d'un chasseur de vampires et réduit à l'état de zombie. Tout ça en même temps. Même pour lui, ça faisait quand même beaucoup. Le ninja en avait mal au crâne rien que d'y penser.

- Et puis Fye est un vampire, dit-il, se remettant à réfléchir à haute voix. On m'a dit que la... zombification était un procédé qui employait du poison. Même si ce Stocker essaie, est-ce qu'au moins il sait ce qu'il fait ? Rien ne dit que ça aura le même effet sur lui que sur de simples humains. Rien ne dit que ça aura un effet tout court.

- Ou rien ne dit que ça ne le rendra pas complètement fou... termina Loé, après un moment d'hésitation.

- Magnifique...

Kurogane laissa échapper un énorme soupir, et fourragea dans sa chevelure sombre avec ses doigts, dans un geste nerveux. Finalement, il n'avait pas du tout avancé. Il avait découvert que la ville abritait au moins deux nids de vampires, et il avait réussi le petit exploit de se les mettre tous les deux sur le dos. Et tout ça sans savoir comment il avait fait !

Aucune des pistes qu'il suivait ne l'avançait beaucoup, c'était même exactement le contraire. En admettant qu'il puisse croire les yeux fermés aux paroles de Loé, ce qui n'était pas absolument garanti même si le jeune homme semblait vouloir sincèrement l'aider, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Fye avait été ramassé par un vampire renégat, qui voulait probablement le garder en vie, et l'avait peut-être zombifié pour parvenir à ses fins. Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à lui ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Comment avait-il su où le trouver ? Comment avait-il su que le ninja était sa Proie ? Etait-ce lui qui les avait détournés de leur voyage à Nihon pour l'attirer ici ? Mais si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il était un plus puissant magicien que le blond, et alors cette histoire de zombification ne tenait plus la route...

- Rhaaaa ! Bordel ! J'y comprends rien ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé le retrouver, moi, hein !?

- Je... J'ai... Euh...

- Rho et puis toi, arrête un peu de bafouiller. Si t'as un truc à dire, sors-le, je vais pas te bouffer ! beugla le ninja, avant de se rendre compte que son comportement avait exactement l'effet opposé à celui qu'il désirait, et que le jeune homme s'était encore recroquevillé en tremblant.

Il lâcha un soupir d'une profondeur abyssale et s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Terrifier un gosse, fût-ce un vampire, ne l'aiderait vraiment pas.

- Alors c'est quoi, ton idée, demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus posé.

C'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour s'amender. Les excuses et les remerciements, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. Loé déglutit péniblement, prit son souffle, et se lança.

- Il y a un endroit. Un marché. Ce n'est pas garanti mais si on y va, on trouvera peut-être des informations sur le poison. Et on pourra peut-être demander l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur les vampires.

L'idée ne plaisait pas vraiment à Kurogane, car elle l'obligeait à admettre que Stocker avait vraiment tenté de faire cette chose horrible à Fye, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre sous la main, et Loé avait raison. S'ils trouvaient le poison, ils trouveraient peut-être le marchand, et avec un peu de chance, celui-là leur indiquerait peut-être où trouver le chasseur. C'était le premier commencement de piste un peu tangible qu'il avait depuis son arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rejeter sous prétexte que les implications ne lui plaisaient pas.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

Il fit une horrible grimace en se levant. Tout son corps grinçait, couinait et raclait comme une vieille machine rouillée. Cependant, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'était une heure plus tôt. Même endormi, Inuki prenait soin de lui. Il palpa avec reconnaissance la présence chaleureuse du dieu-chien, à l'intérieur de son corps, en se demandant comment il allait. Il avait cessé de geindre, et il ne dégageait plus l'aura nauséeuse du début, ce qui était bon signe. Mais il avait encore besoin de temps pour se remettre. Kurogane s'étonna encore une fois des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son hôte. Il l'avait accepté de son plein gré, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il finirait par s'attacher à lui. Or il appréciait bien son caractère de cochon, et il s'était si bien habitué à lui qu'il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans lui. Il le considérait comme un membre de cette famille bizarre qui était la sienne, et il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Loé, le tirant de son introspection.

- Oui. On peut y aller.

- Je dois dire que je suis vraiment impressionné par votre capacité de récupération. Pour un humain, vous êtes exceptionnel.

- J'imagine que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment... fit Kurogane, en posant sur le jeune homme ses prunelles grenat.

Une fois de plus, ce dernier se ratatina sous le poids de son regard, puis il vit le sourire en coin du ninja, rougit, sourit à son tour, et se détendit un petit peu.

.oO0Oo.

Le marché noir de la ville se tenait dans l'immense parking souterrain désaffecté d'une galerie commerciale qui s'était effondrée. A la surface, tout n'était qu'énormes empilements de gravats et de poutres métalliques tordues. L'après-midi était bien avancé, et le soleil descendait sur l'horizon en lançant des flammes orangées. Toutes les verrières du centre commercial avaient éclaté lors de séisme et l'entassement biscornu des décombres était couvert de débris de verre qui scintillaient dans les feux du couchant. Le spectacle était des plus étranges, mais ce n'était encore rien, par rapport à ce qui les attendait dans les sous-sols.

Les lieux étaient strictement interdits au public, car toute la structure du bâtiment avait bougé et les plafonds risquaient à tout moment de s'effondrer. On entrait par les anciennes sorties de secours, grossièrement cachées derrière des amoncellements de caisses, de cartons et de poubelles. Bien sûr, la police avait parfaitement connaissance de l'endroit et des activités que l'on y pratiquait, mais fermait les yeux, préférant savoir où trouver les trafiquants quand ils avaient besoin de leur parler, plutôt que de devoir leur courir après dans toute la ville. C'était une façon comme une autre de contrôler un peu la criminalité. Aussi, sans afficher ostensiblement ses intentions, ne se cachait-on pas beaucoup non plus pour pénétrer dans ce lieu, que l'on avait baptisé « Bas-fonds ».

Quand il y était entré, Kurogane en avait eu le souffle coupé. S'il avait cru, les jours précédents, s'être fait une idée de ce que les mots « foule », « agitation » et « bizarre » signifiaient, il était maintenant détrompé. Jamais il n'avait vu d'endroit comme celui-là, et il n'était pas très sûr d'apprécier la balade. Toute la surface au sol du parking était recouverte de couvertures, de bâches, enclos, tapis, étals divers, et on y trouvait les marchandises les plus inattendues et déroutantes qui soient. Ici, un homme vendait des pattes de poulet, peintes ou vernies, décorées de plumes, crins, perles, ou rubans. Là, un autre proposait des crânes, dont certains paraissaient humains. Dans une sorte de tente, une fille aux vêtements si colorés qu'ils vous donnaient la migraine proposait de lire dans les lignes de la main. Et partout c'était une profusion de marchandises, épices, coqs, chèvres et agneaux noirs, poudres diverses, totems, livres de prières, grigris, ingrédients variés, légumes, mais aussi couteaux, poupées rituelles, masques, bocaux, et toutes sortes de choses encore, dont il valait sans doute mieux ne pas connaitre le détail. C'était véritablement le supermarché du vaudou, assaisonné de pas mal d'autres petits trafics.

Le vacarme qui régnait était insupportable. On se hélait d'un stand à l'autre, on appelait le client, on se disputait, on marchandait, on riait, on chantait même. En trois ou quatre endroits, des tonneaux sur lesquels on avait déposé des panneaux de portes servaient de tables, des tas de cageots ou des caisses de sièges, et des cafés improvisés proposaient des boissons aux couleurs suspectes, présentées dans des bouteilles en plastique. Les allées de cet étrange marché étaient encore plus encombrées que les rues passantes à la surface, mais la population y était légèrement différente. On y voyait beaucoup d'habits traditionnels, de costumes de cérémonie vaudous, certaines personnes avaient le visage dissimulé derrière des masques ou, pour les femmes, voilé. L'air était saturé d'odeurs parfois déroutantes, pas toutes agréables.

Loé avançait d'un pas rapide mais assuré, comme en pays conquis. Il était manifeste qu'il savait très bien où il allait, et il s'arrêtait parfois pour saluer un commerçant ou un passant. Kurogane le suivait de près, car il n'avait aucune envie de s'égarer dans cet endroit qu'il trouvait vraiment louche. Personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à lui, mais il se doutait qu'il en serait tout autrement s'il se retrouvait séparé de son guide.

Le jeune vampire s'enfonçait toujours plus dans les allées, et ils parvinrent bientôt dans la zone la plus reculée et la moins bien éclairée. Ici, les étalages de marchandises avaient laissé la place à de petites cabanes qui dégageaient une forte odeur de fientes d'oiseaux. Le ninja en découvrit bientôt la raison. Groupés autour d'une petite arène faite de bric et de broc, des hommes hurlaient en brandissant le poing, encourageant deux coqs qui étaient en train de s'écharper en poussant des cris aigus.

Loé les dépassa sans leur accorder d'attention, et se dirigea vers une grande cage montée sur une plateforme surélevée. Là aussi, des spectateurs braillaient et s'échauffaient, très excités, mais cette fois, les deux combattants qui s'affrontaient n'étaient pas des volatiles. Il s'agissait de lutteurs d'une carrure particulièrement impressionnante. L'un d'eux avait la peau noire, et l'autre un teint brun doré plus clair, dénonçant des origines probablement hispaniques. Ils étaient tous les deux de très grande taille, et leurs muscles énormes roulaient lourdement sous leur peau brillante de transpiration, tandis qu'ils s'empoignaient avec férocité et force grognements.

Le latin chargea son adversaire, tête en avant, et lui rentra dedans avec la délicatesse d'un bœuf. Profitant de son élan, il le plaqua contre l'une des poutres de soutènement de la cage, et commença à lui bourrer le ventre de coups de poing. L'autre se débattait et lui martelait le dos en beuglant, mais sans grand résultat. Aucun arbitre n'étant assez fou pour entrer dans l'arène et les séparer, la scène dura un bon moment, puis l'attaquant se redressa d'un coup, plaqua ses deux mains sur les oreilles de son vis-à-vis, se recula légèrement, et lui asséna le plus terrible coup de boule de l'histoire de l'humanité. On entendit distinctement un craquement, un bruit spongieux sinistre et Kurogane fit une affreuse grimace ; il avait crut voir le visage du type s'écraser. Puis ce dernier glissa à terre et y resta, inerte.

Le vainqueur leva les bras en rugissant pour célébrer sa victoire, tandis que les parieurs déchainés se jetaient sur leurs bookmakers pour récupérer leurs gains.

- Attends-moi ici, s'il te plait, fit Loé en se tournant vers le ninja. Je dois parler à quelqu'un. Surtout reste bien dans ce secteur, ne t'aventure pas du côté des marchands.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

Le vampire le regarda, et tout à coup, sa physionomie changea. Ses prunelles noires devinrent dorées et ses yeux s'étrécirent, ôtant toute innocence à l'expression de son visage. Une moue féroce apparut sur ses lèvres quand il sourit. Il s'approcha du ninja, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle balayer sa poitrine, et leva sur lui un regard prédateur. Quand il parla, sa voix était altérée, et on n'y entendait plus la moindre trace de timidité.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'endure, en restant à tes côtés, Kurogane. Jamais je n'ai connu de proie plus appétissante que toi. Mais tu n'es pas à moi, et je ne tiens pas à offenser ce... Fye qui t'obsède tellement. Ce doit être quelqu'un de très impressionnant, pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi. Je veux t'aider, mais si je ne me nourris pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps de te sauter dessus. Alors... reste ici. Ou si tu veux, suis-moi. Tu as le choix. En tout cas, moi j'y vais.

Puis il tourna les talons. Le ninja l'accompagna du regard, et le vit s'approcher de la porte de la cage, puis accueillir d'un sourire le colosse qui en sortait. Loé lui effleura le bras du bout des doigts, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble.

Kurogane resta un moment planté au milieu de la foule, à regarder dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise. Autour de lui, on s'agitait à nouveau. Le perdant du combat précédent avait été évacué et de nouveaux lutteurs étaient en train de prendre place dans la cage. Avec un grognement agacé, le ninja partit sur les traces du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher non plus. Une part de lui voulait savoir ce que Loé trafiquait avec cet autre gars. A l'exception de Fye, les seuls vampires qu'il connaissait étaient Kamui et Subaru, et ces deux-là étaient des modèles de discrétion, alors il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux.

Lorsque le magicien s'était trouvé entre la vie et la mort, et qu'il avait pris la décision de l'obliger à survivre en le transformant, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le sauver, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée des conséquences de ses actes. Les jumeaux lui avaient donné quelques explications, mais dans le fond, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'être un vampire signifiait. Et puis il y avait eu le drame d'Infinity et tout le reste. Il avait appris à connaître le nouveau Fye, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays, il réalisait qu'il était totalement ignorant au sujet de ces créatures, de leurs habitudes, de leurs règles et de leurs mœurs.

Il avait pris la responsabilité de la vie de son compagnon, mais il se demandait, à présent, s'il remplissait bien tous ses devoirs envers lui. De quoi le mage avait-il besoin ? Lui procurait-il vraiment tout ce qu'il lui fallait ? Fye ne s'était jamais plaint, mais sans point de comparaison, savait-il vraiment ce qui était bon pour lui ? Ne vivait-il pas dans un manque qui, peut-être un jour, se transformerait en carence et se retournerait contre lui ? Sa façon de vivre était-elle sans danger, pour lui et pour son entourage ?

Déjà, pour le peu qu'il avait côtoyé Loé, Kurogane avait remarqué des différences entre lui et le blond. Même lorsqu'il était en mode vampire, la personnalité de Fye ne variait pas autant que celle de l'indien. Certes, ses instincts prédateurs s'exacerbaient et il devenait plus entreprenant, plus brutal et plus exigeant, mais il restait le même ; il « vibrait » simplement plus fort, et les différentes facettes de son caractère en étaient amplifiées. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au ninja.

Il lui semblait, en revanche, qu'il en allait tout autrement de son nouvel ami, qui lui, paraissait vraiment devenir une autre personne selon l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Le garçon bredouillant et rougissant cachait un fauve, à l'intérieur de lui, et Kurogane se demandait jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se fier à lui, alors qu'il venait de lui avouer nourrir des pulsions pas franchement catholiques à son égard. Il fallait qu'il sache ; il avait besoin de Loé, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver un jour avec la gorge ouverte en deux, parce qu'il aurait loupé quelque chose d'important à son sujet.

Fye n'avait jamais montré beaucoup de goût pour le sang, et à vrai dire, se nourrir de cette façon ne lui plaisait pas tellement, mais qu'en était-il des autres vampires ? L'imaginaire collectif ne cessait de les dépeindre comme des être cruels, sanguinaires et dépravés, qui n'hésitaient pas à vider leurs proies de leur essence vitale jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le jeune indien était-il un tueur ? Allait-il s'en prendre au lutteur. L'autre pesait facilement une fois et demie son poids, même sûrement plus, et il était fort comme un taureau, mais aurait-il le dessus dans un combat contre cette créature qui n'était pas humaine ?

Le ninja se glissa entre de petites baraques de bois, d'où provenaient des voix étouffées. Il devina qu'on y trouvait boissons et paris, et que c'était là que les lutteurs se préparaient avant de monter sur le ring. Il poursuivit sa route et arriva dans une zone où l'éclairage ne fonctionnait pas. Toutes les voitures qui étaient restées prisonnières du parking durant avaient été rassemblées là, et elles avaient subi quelques transformations. Certaines servaient manifestement de logement, on y voyait des réchauds, des duvets, et dans l'une d'entre elles, une collection de slips était en train de sécher sur le tableau de bord. D'autres semblaient vouées à des occupations plus temporaires, et Kurogane se douta que c'était de ce côté-là qu'il devait chercher.

Et il trouva. Un mouvement dans un véhicule attira son attention. Soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer, il se dissimula derrière un van pour observer. Un instant, il crut à une bagarre mais il comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait d'un autre genre de corps à corps, qui se déroulait entre Loé et le lutteur, sur le siège arrière d'une berline. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, mais fasciné à la fois, le ninja dut se faire violence pour détourner le regard et s'éloigner un peu, en attendant que ce soit terminé.

Il s'adossa à un pilier et ferma les yeux. Il se méprisait de penser à ça maintenant, mais à l'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer non loin de là, il ne pouvait empêcher certains souvenirs de resurgir. Le souffle de Fye dans son cou, le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, la douceur exigeante de ses étreintes, quand il se collait contre lui, le matin, alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormi, son regard affamé, dans ces moments-là, son sourire provocateur, et son aura, étourdissante. Et lui, comme un idiot, qui n'avait pas su prendre ce qui lui était offert, et surtout offrir ce que le mage désirait. Parfois, il était vraiment trop con, et maintenant, il était peut-être trop tard. Cette pensée lui collait la rage, et le coffre d'une voiture abandonnée subit quelques modifications, pour la peine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vampire le rejoignait tout en finissant de se rhabiller. Il lui adressa un sourire plein de dents et ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur plutôt moqueuse en allant de lui aux dégâts qu'il avait infligés à un pauvre véhicule sans défense.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Ou peut-être que le spectacle n'était pas à ton goût ?

Kurogane le fusilla du regard.

- Si tu crois que tes exploits sexuels m'intéressent...

Loé éclata de rire.

- Allons, s'il te plait, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu partages la vie d'un vampire qui n'a vraiment pas l'air banal, et tu es sa Proie. Ce que tu partages avec lui est plus intense que tout ce que je partagerai jamais avec tous ces types sur qui je me nourris en échange de quelques faveurs sexuelles. J'ose à peine imaginer quel pied ça doit être pour vous deux. Ça doit te manquer !

- Ça suffit, répondit froidement le ninja. Ça ne te regarde pas, et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de poursuivre cette conversation.

- Oh, très bien, comme tu voudras, Monsieur Coincé. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de me suivre. En plus d'être un très bon coup, Carlos est aussi un excellent indic. Grâce à lui, je sais où trouver ce qu'on cherche.

L'ambiance entre eux resta tendue pendant un moment, tandis qu'ils repartaient déambuler dans les allées du marché noir. Kurogane marchait en arrière en râlant, les yeux fixés sur la nuque de son guide pour ne pas voir les marchandises étranges et les personnes bizarres qui l'entouraient. Il en avait soupé de cet endroit, et il avait hâte de revenir à la surface. Mais la vision du cou gracile, humide de sueur, de Loé, l'idée de ce que cette peau sombre avait vécu un peu plus tôt, le ramenaient à ses souvenirs et ses craintes, ce qui n'était pas tellement plus réjouissant. Au final, il était d'une humeur de chacal enragé lorsque le vampire s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers lui. Il avait repris une apparence normale et lui adressa un sourire timide. C'était vraiment perturbant, cette double personnalité !

- C'est ici, dit-il en désignant une sorte de tente.

Il souleva le rideau qui servait de fermeture et entra sans s'annoncer. Le ninja le suivit. L'intérieur était étriqué, il y régnait une chaleur infernale et l'air y était saturé d'une odeur d'encens. Un vieil homme noir, à la chevelure gris souris courte et bouclée, était assis en tailleur sur un tapis. Une jeune fille à peine nubile les invita à s'installer sur des coussins en face de lui, puis s'éclipsa.

Lorsque le vieillard se mit à parler, il s'adressa directement à Loé, dans un dialecte compliqué qu'il débitait trop rapidement pour que Kurogane puisse en comprendre le premier mot. Son compagnon, en revanche, semblait parfaitement à l'aise et lui répondait dans la même langue. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, il se leva, laissa tomber un billet dans une coupe réservée à cet effet, et prit congé.

- Ce n'est pas l'homme que nous recherchons, dit-il, une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Il ne vend qu'à des prêtres de vaudou blanc. Mais il m'a indiqué quelqu'un...

- Quelqu'un d'ici ?

- Oui, mais il va falloir être prudents cette fois. Ce type n'est vraiment pas recommandable.

- Allons-y. Tu fais la conversation, je m'occupe de la sécurité.

- Kurogane ?

- Quoi ?

- « Vraiment pas recommandable », c'était un euphémisme. Sois sur tes gardes.

- Entendu.

Cette fois, le jeune indien le guida non dans les allées du marché, mais vers les escaliers de la sortie de secours. Cependant, au lieu de monter vers la surface, ce fut vers le bas et vers le deuxième niveau du parking que leurs pas les portèrent.

Quand il découvrit à quoi ressemblait cette partie du marché, le ninja se crispa et sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Son compagnon avait raison, cet endroit était terriblement dangereux.


	24. Underground 14 - Coup-poudre

**Titre** : Underground Ch.14 - Coup-poudre.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Et voilà je suis de nouveau à la bourre, c'est quand même fou ça !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 5 heures

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Riri** : Hihihi non, ce n'est pas inspiré du combat dans Sherlock, mais tout de même, toute cette testostérone, ces corps luisants de sueur qui... grraah ! Bon j'arrête, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

**Lily** : Merci :) Non je n'ai pas lu Coeur-cousu mais du coup je suis allée voir ce que c'était et ça a l'air bien. Je note ça dans ma liste de trucs à lire ! Et pour ton jeu... bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, t'es hantée par un mage et un ninja. Méfie-toi, ça commence comme ça et on finit par écrire des fics !

La première personne à poster une review gagne... ma reconnaissance éternelle. Pour la battle royale, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Vingt-troisième jour – le 24 février – Coup-poudre.**

La surface du deuxième sous-sol de Bas-Fonds n'était pas aussi importante que celle du premier. Du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle dégageait, mais peut-être que les néons brisés, le manque de lumière, et l'espèce de brouillard qui y flottaient y étaient pour quelque chose. Ici aussi, on trouvait des marchands, mais ils officiaient tous sous des tentes ou dans des box faits de couvertures tendues sur des cordes qui traversaient la salle, de pilier en pilier. Les clients qui circulaient dans les allées avaient pour la plupart le visage couvert, par un chapeau, un voile, un masque, peu importait ; en ces lieux personne ne tenait à être reconnu. Pas de joyeux brouhaha, pas de rires, ni de chants. Les négociations se faisaient à mi-voix, et les murmures étaient étouffés par les étoffes. La fumée qui se déployait en nuages évanescents dans l'atmosphère était chargée d'une lourde odeur d'encens d'église.

Kurogane collait aux talons de Loé, non par crainte, mais pour s'assurer que tout le monde comprenait bien qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne valait mieux pas se promener tout seul, ici. Le vampire n'en menait pas large. La raideur de sa nuque, la tension dans ses épaules, indiquaient clairement sa nervosité, mais il avançait d'un pas assuré, comme s'il savait exactement où il allait et était persuadé d'avoir le droit de se trouver là. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Plus tôt, dans les escaliers, il avait avoué ne jamais s'être rendu au deuxième sous-sol, car il s'agissait d'un séjour où on ne mettait pas les pieds sans une solide raison et des intentions profondément malhonnêtes. Il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à ce que sa proposition de se rendre au marché les entraîne sur cette pente glissante, mais il faisait bravement face, et le ninja ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration pour lui. Car s'il pouvait parfois montrer une personnalité quelque peu sournoise ou lubrique, il ne paraissait pas franchement malfaisant, et l'aura de cet endroit lui correspondait si peu qu'elle devait mettre son courage à rude épreuve ; mais il ne se débinait pas.

Fréquemment, au coin d'une tente, au détour d'un pilier, ils apercevaient des silhouettes tapies dans les ombres, qui les observaient. Kurogane sentait les regards acérés qui pesaient sur lui, analysaient, surveillaient. Et s'il avait trouvé le niveau supérieur mal famé et très louche, s'il avait craint d'y être pris à parti, l'impression qu'il y avait éprouvée n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Ici, il n'y avait aucune place pour le doute : on vous jugeait à chaque intersection, et si on vous condamnait c'était à mort. Qu'on vous soupçonne d'être un policier en civil ou une personne un peu trop curieuse, et vous ne revoyiez plus jamais la lumière du soleil. Il émanait de partout une envie de tuer si forte qu'elle lui donnait des frissons. Même Inuki s'agitait mollement dans son sommeil.

Loé avait beau ne pas en connaître la topographie, il avançait sans hésiter, en s'orientant grâce aux lettres et aux chiffres peints sur les piliers. Il s'arrêta enfin, face à une grande tente marabout, probablement issue d'un surplus de l'armée, et qui occupait à elle seule toute la surface d'un ancien espace de stationnement. Le jeune indien se retourna, échangea un regard avec le ninja, puis souleva le rabat de l'entrée et pénétra sous l'abri. Son compagnon lui emboîta le pas.

Une fois le seuil franchi, ils se retrouvèrent dans un véritable petit labyrinthe d'étagères de bois, chargées de toutes sortes d'objets et de livres. Des crochets pendaient des tubulures soutenant le plafond, et supportaient de curieux mobiles faits de petits os, des carillons, et d'autres marchandises pas toutes reconnaissables au premier coup d'œil. Kurogane distingua cependant ce qui lui parut être des plumes d'autruches, de paons et de faisans, ainsi que des panicules d'herbes de la pampa. Ici, le parfum d'encens était encore plus fort qu'à l'extérieur, et en semblait essentiellement voué à couvrir une autre odeur, que l'on pouvait toutefois déceler, sous-jacente, désagréable, corrompue. Du genre dont on préférait ignorer l'origine.

Au fond de la tente, une partie avait été isolée par une toile tendue et servait apparemment de bureau à l'homme qui se tenait debout derrière le comptoir. C'était un blanc, petit et sec, au visage nerveux surmonté d'une calvitie naissante couronnée de cheveux noirs. Il avait le nez busqué, des yeux vifs et une bouche fine. Il n'aurait pas été si désagréable à regarder, s'il n'avait pas transpiré abondamment et si l'une de ses joues n'était pas profondément creusée et grêlée par une grosse cicatrice qui relevait le coin de sa lèvre et dévoilait légèrement ses dents. Blessure de guerre, supputa le ninja, car tout, dans cet homme, de sa manière de s'habiller à sa façon de bouger, et même à son regard, lui évoquait un guerrier. Pas de la même sorte que lui, mais un guerrier tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il, en voyant les nouveaux venus s'approcher.

- Vous êtes Fragon Lavoie ? demanda Loé.

- Oui ?

Le jeune vampire sortit un morceau de papier de la poche de son pantalon et le tendit par-dessus le comptoir. Lavoie le prit, le déplia, lut, et son visage se ferma.

- Désolé, je ne propose pas ce genre de marchandises.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

- On vous a mal renseigné.

- Ecoutez, commença le vampire, nous avons juste besoin de...

Un énorme soupir l'interrompit, et il sentit la main de Kurogane se poser sur son épaule, se refermer sur son t-shirt, puis il fut fermement tiré en arrière, tandis que le ninja s'avançait d'un pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont se passer, dit-il.

Lavoie fronça les sourcis, qu'il avait épais et noirs, et pinça la bouche dans un rictus contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « comme ça » ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Ben, tu sais, fit le ninja : il va essayer de te convaincre qu'on est des clients sérieux et qu'il n'y a pas d'embrouille, toi tu vas faire le gars méfiant qui sait pas trop, et puis tu finiras par te laisser convaincre à moitié, et tu lui refileras de la camelote à un prix exorbitant, puis quand il sera parti, tu enverras deux ou trois costauds le soulager de sa vie, de son porte-monnaie et te ramener ta marchandise.

- Vous... êtes... insultant ! Je suis un commerçant honnête !

- Ouais, y a qu'à voir la gueule de ta boutique et de ton pas-de-porte et ta gueule à toi, et on voit tout de suite l'honnêteté qui ruisselle par tous les pores de ta peau.

- Je ne vous permets pas... !

- Je m'en tape, de ce que tu permets. De toute façon, on est pas ici pour acheter.

Il ouvrit la main, appela Sôhi, dégaina le sabre d'un mouvement fluide et le pointa sous le nez du marchand. Dans son dos, il entendit le hoquet surpris et admiratif de Loé.

- C'est _comme ça_ que ça va se passer, poursuivit Kurogane. On va passer dans ton « bureau », on va te poser des questions, et toi tu vas donner les réponses. Puis on repartira gentiment chacun de notre côté, et nos routes ne se recroiseront plus jamais. C'est vu ?

- Il est hors de question que je...

- Refuse. Il est hors de question que tu refuses. Allez, zou.

Le ninja prit appui d'une main sur le comptoir pour le franchir d'un bond souple, attrapa Lavoie par la peau du cou, et le poussa dans la deuxième partie de la tente. Il y trouva un bureau et son fauteuil, dans lequel il incita poliment le marchand à s'asseoir, puis il s'installa sur un coin de la table. Le jeune vampire resta sur le seuil, pour surveiller à la fois la boutique et ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

- On cherche un type, dit Kurogane. Il s'appelle Bram Stoker.

- Connais pas, fit l'autre.

- On nous a dit que tu vendais des poisons, en particulier du « coup-poudre » pour les zombifications. C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien sûr ! Et tu te serais pas abstenu d'en vendre récemment ? Par exemple, à un vampire ?

- Un v... vampire ?

Le ninja tendit le bras par-dessus le bureau, pour poser la pointe de son sabre sur la poitrine de Lavoie.

- Tu disais ?

- D'accord, capitula l'autre. D'accord. Après tout, je le connais même pas ce type. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Et il se ramène, il me dit qu'il lui faut du coup-poudre et de l'antidote, rien que ça. Déjà je trouvais ça bizarre, un étranger qui demande ce genre de produits...

- Etranger, tu dis ?

- Ah oui, oui. Vraiment pas d'ici. Avec un drôle d'accent. Un blanc, barbu, la quarantaine, des yeux bleus, assez grand, nerveux.

- Ça correspond au type que t'as vu embarquer Fye ? demanda Kurogane à Loé, qui répondit d'un hochement de tête positif. Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

- Le type me dit qu'il en veut beaucoup, alors je le préviens que d'une, c'est un produit vraiment dangereux, qu'une toute petite dose suffit pour zombifier un type, et de deux, que ça va lui coûter la peau des fesses. Il dit qu'il s'en fiche, et il paie cash. Voilà.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en voulait autant, à ton avis ?

- Bah, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que le gars se prend pour un gourou et veut se faire sa secte de zombies. Ou alors il a un client vraiment costaud qu'il cherche à garder sous contrôle, mais s'il lui refile tout ce qu'il m'a acheté, il va finir par le buter.

- Et ça marche comment ce truc ?

- Le coup-poudre ?

- Oui.

- Ben, c'est soit en poudre, soit liquide. Ça s'applique directement sur la peau. Y a de la tetrodotoxine dedans, le poison des poissons fugu. Ça paralyse et ça ralentit les fonctions vitales jusqu'à simuler la mort. On peut réveiller la personne avec un antidote à base de datura, et ensuite on équilibre les doses entre les deux pour la garder dans un état de... zombie.

- Et si on arrête d'en donner ?

- Ça dépend des doses que la personne a déjà reçues. Certains esclaves qui avaient été zombifiés ont réussi à s'échapper parce que leurs geôliers avaient oublié de leur donner leur dose, et ils ont partiellement retrouvé leurs capacités d'avant. Mais personne ne récupère totalement. Ça attaque le système nerveux, ce truc et ça le bousille.

- Et si on en donne à un vampire ?

- Vam... Vampire ? C'est une idée fixe chez toi ? Les vampires ça n'e...

- Existe. Alors ?

- Qui serait assez fou pour faire ça ?

- ALORS ?

- Bah... J'imagine que ça ne serait pas très bon. On dit que les zombies ne peuvent plus bouger tant qu'on ne les a pas réveillés, mais qu'ils entendent et comprennent tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Je n'aurais pas envie de mettre un vampire en colère avec ce genre de produit sans vraiment savoir les effets que ça peut avoir sur lui.

- Donc, tu ne sais pas ?

- Non... Avant, il y avait très peu de vampires, ici. Je veux dire des vrais vampires. Mais depuis le séisme, ils ont commencé à arriver en masse. Je pense que c'est parce que le pays est totalement désorganisé. Ils en profitent, ici personne n'a vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'eux, les gens sont trop occupés à survivre et la police est dépassée par les événements. Et puis ils peuvent cacher leurs agissements derrière les croyances du vaudou. C'est un très bon endroit pour eux. Mais leur présence est récente et on sait pas grand-chose à leur sujet, d'autant qu'ils aiment pas trop se mélanger aux gens normaux.

- Parce que tu te prends pour une personne normale ?

- Vous êtes con, quand même !

Sur une impulsion soudaine, Kurogane sortit la photo du magicien qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et la posa sur le bureau.

- Tu connais ce type ?

Lavoie se pencha pour examiner le cliché, puis hocha la tête.

- Je sais pas si c'est lui, mais j'ai entendu parler d'un gars, un certain Dossou. Un blond à la peau très claire, avec des yeux bleus. Ça pourrait être lui...

Le ninja tiqua. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand ni où.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ?

- Rien.

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

- Ecoutez... Vous pouvez me menacer avec votre grande épée autant que vous voulez, je vous raconterai tout ce que vous voulez sur les bas-fonds de cette ville, et même si vous voulez je vous chanterai la messe en cinq ou six langues différentes, mais quoi que je sache sur ce type, même si vous me trouiez comme une passoire, je dirais que dalle. Parce que quoi que vous puissiez me faire, s'il apprend que j'ai cafté, il me fera cent fois pire. Donc, je ne sais rien du tout.

Kurogane le fixa longuement au fond des yeux, et abaissa son arme. Le type était terrifié, c'était indiscutable, et il camperait sur ses positions quitte à se faire tuer. Ce Dossou devait avoir de sacrés arguments, pour parvenir à lier les langues de cette manière.

- Et Stoker, tu sais où le trouver ? demanda-t-il, pour ramener la conversation sur quelque chose de plus constructif.

- Non, désolé. Mon commerce n'est pas tellement légal, et mes clients pas tellement à cheval sur la paperasse. Ils viennent, commandent, reviennent, paient cash, et s'en vont. Point final.

- T'as même pas une idée ?

- Ben... si c'est un chasseur de vampires, et qu'il détient un vampire comme vous avez l'air de le dire, il doit sûrement se planquer le plus loin possible des autres vampires. Enfin, je suppose. Si vous voulez mon avis, votre gars n'est pas en ville. Les vampires aiment se fondre dans la foule et ils cherchent leur bouffe dans des endroits comme celui-là. Ils vont pas trop à la périphérie de la ville et dans les campagnes. Ils se feraient trop remarquer, là-bas. Et c'est des gens qui aiment tout savoir et avoir un oeil sur tout, c'est difficile de leur cacher des choses, même dans une ville surpeuplée comme celle-là. Si votre gars se cache d'eux, c'est hors de la ville.

Ça se tenait, et le ninja se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé tout seul. Ce type lui avait donné de précieux renseignements. Il rengaina son arme et la refit disparaître dans sa main, puis se leva du bureau et fit mine de s'en aller. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, il avisa un tas de livres posés sur une vieille malle.

- Tu aimes les polars on dirait, observa-t-il.

- Un client m'en prêtait souvent, on se les échangeait. Ils étaient pour lui, mais il est mort alors si vous les voulez, c'est cadeau de la maison. Moi je les ai déjà lus.

Kurogane en prit un sur le tas. L'auteur se nommait Fred Vargas, et le titre « Debout les morts » lui sembla un rien ironique. Il fit un petit signe de remerciement, fourra le bouquin dans une poche de son pantalon, et quitta la tente, suivi par Loé.

Le retour vers la surface se fit pratiquement en silence. Le ninja réfléchissait, et il aurait bien aimé partager ses réflexions avec le vampire, mais c'était impossible. Ce dernier avait accepté de le guider et de l'aider, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui poser de questions sur son nid, sur les activités de ses congénères, ou sur Stoker. Celui qu'il appelait son roi, le chef de son groupe, a priori, l'avait autorisé à l'accompagner, mais seulement à cette condition, et il ne tenait pas à trahir sa parole. Cela allait à l'encontre de son code moral, et surtout, cela aurait pu lui causer de très gros ennuis. Il servait donc de guide à son compagnon, et d'infirmier, également, semblait-il, mais son rôle s'arrêtait là.

Le guerrier devait se débrouiller tout seul, en se basant sur les informations qu'il obtenait par lui-même. Et Lavoie lui en avait donné beaucoup, qu'il devait à présent trier à tête reposée. A peine eurent-ils quitté Bas-Fonds, il se tourna vers le jeune indien.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Tu ne vas rien faire d'imprudent, comme aller offenser un autre roi et te faire encore tabasser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit le ninja avec un petit sourire. Je vais juste rentrer, je suis crevé et je dois réfléchir à tout ce que ce type nous a raconté.

- Dans ce cas, retrouvons-nous demain ? Je pourrai te servir de guide encore une fois, si tu veux ?

- Ok.

Ils fixèrent une heure et un point de rendez-vous pour le lendemain, puis se séparèrent. Kurogane regarda le vampire s'éloigner. Drôle de type, ce Loé. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il l'aimait bien ou s'il se méfiait de lui, et il gardait encore en mémoire la scène plutôt troublante à laquelle il avait assisté plus tôt dans la journée. Avec un soupir, il prit le chemin de retour. Cette ville était réellement immense, et encore une fois, il avait une longue marche à faire avant d'arriver à l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il faisait nuit noire, et une armée de moustiques avait décidé de banqueter sur son compte. Ce fut avec un soulagement évident qu'il ferma la porte du loft, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Ses pieds lui faisaient si mal qu'il avait l'impression de les voir pulser et briller dans le noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pour ton anniversaire ? demanda son pied gauche en se penchant vers son pied droit.

- Je voudrais bien un cheval ! Ou vélo ! J'en ai marre d'avoir mal ! répondit son pied droit, en frottant son gros orteil contre celui de son pied gauche.

- Et comme ça peut-être que les moustiques nous rattraperont pas ! fit ce dernier.

- Quand on en arrive à se faire un petit théâtre des pieds, c'est que la journée a été dure ! rigola Depestre, qui choisissait bien son moment pour débarquer à son tour. J'ai un vieux scooter dont je ne me sers pas, dans la cave, Si ça t'intéresse, je te le prête.

Le ninja sursauta, et rangea ses pieds trop bavards dans leurs chaussures tout en ayant une pensée pour sa petite famille restée là-bas, à Argaï. C'était à cause des mioches qu'il avait pris des habitudes aussi idiotes !

- Ça m'intéresse fortement, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils pour se donner une meilleure contenance.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ninja douché et le policier rassasié prenaient le frais sur le balcon, un verre de rhum à la main.

- Alors, tu as avancé dans tes recherches ?

Kurogane lui narra toute sa journée par le menu, en omettant toutefois de donner trop de précisions sur Loé.

- Je pense que j'ai un client pour toi, dit-il à l'inspecteur lorsqu'il en arriva à sa visite dans le parking souterrain. Tu te souviens chez ce type l'autre jour, Derulo, il avait plein de bouquins policiers. Et le gars que j'ai vu cet après-midi, le vendeur de poisons, en avait plein également. Il a dit qu'il se les échangeait avec un client, mais que son client est mort. Je sais pas si c'est une coutume locale d'être fan de romans policiers, mais dans le cas contraire, c'est bien possible que le fournisseur de poisons de Derulo soit le type que j'ai interrogé sur les zombies, ce Lavoie...

- C'est très possible, en effet, acquiesça Depestre. On sait que Derulo ne fabriquait pas lui-même ses poisons, il se fournissait donc quelque part. Je verrai comment faire pour piéger ce gars, Lavoie. Mais s'il se terre à Bas-Fonds, ça ne va pas être évident. T'en penses quoi de ce type ?

- Je pense qu'il m'a baladé. Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me donner un os à ronger et que je ne creuse pas plus, mais je suis sûr qu'il est loin de m'avoir tout raconté.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ce type a l'air d'un dur à cuire. Il a son commerce dans un des endroits les plus effrayants que j'aie jamais visités, mais quand je l'ai menacé, il a pratiquement couiné comme une fillette et il est tout de suite passé aux aveux. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à lui sérieusement, sans doute parce que la moitié du marché me serait tombée dessus si je l'avais fait, et il s'est simplement débarrassé de moi en douceur. Alors j'espère que t'arriveras à l'attraper, de ton côté. Une fois sorti de son refuge, il fera peut-être moins le mariole.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

L'inspecteur bâilla, finit son verre, et partit se coucher. Kurogane demeura seul sur le balcon. Comme souvent, la nuit, une brisé légère soufflait, rafraîchissante. La rue en-dessous était plus calme que d'habitude, et le ciel voilé annonçait, peut-être, une journée pluvieuse pour le lendemain. Accoudé à la balustrade, le ninja resta longuement immobile, pensif. Plus il avançait dans ses recherches, et plus ce qu'il apprenait l'inquiétait. D'abord des blessures, puis un enlèvement, la captivité, la faim, et maintenant cette histoire de zombie ? Que faisait-on à son mage ? Parviendrait-il à le retrouver, et surtout, à le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Seule la présence de ses sabres et la sensation désormais familière de la magie qui résidait dans ses mains lui permettaient de tenir, de s'accrocher à l'idée que son compagnon était toujours en vie, et qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Fye n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait déjà tant souffert, tant lutté ! Il était mieux armé que quiconque pour résister aux épreuves, pour peu qu'il en ait la volonté. Mais si ce Stoker avait réussi à lui administrer son poison, alors...


	25. Underground 15 - Prisonnier

**Titre** : Underground Ch.15 - Prisonnier.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Nyahaha...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lily** : Des nouvelles de Fye ? Bah justement, puisque t'en parles... :)

**Riri** : Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour Fye ? Ben voilà, ça vient. Et là je crois que je peux sortir le rire de la méchante sorcière. HIN HIN HIN NANDRA A ETE TRES VILAINE !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 7 heures.

Ce chapitre mérite absolument une review, donc, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Vingt-quatrième jour – le 25 février – Prisonnier.**

Il allait et venait dans la pièce, et le fauve, dans la cage, ne le quittait pas du regard.

Tout ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu. Il avait pourtant envisagé toutes les possibilités, et son plan était infaillible. Personne, à part lui, n'aurait été capable de deviner ce qui allait arriver et d'être là, pile au bon endroit, au bon moment ! Seulement lui, parce qu'il avait ses sources, comme on disait.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, pris toutes les précautions. Il avait même investi dans une fourgonnette, pour le transporter. Il avait prélevé du sang sur sa Proie pour pouvoir le nourrir. Il avait profité de son inconscience pour retirer les balles qui étaient restées dans son dos, et pour nettoyer et recoudre ses blessures. Il lui avait inoculé ce poison, pour le contrôler, l'empêcher de se blesser. Il l'avait mis dans cette cage, et enchaîné au mur par les chevilles, les poignets et le cou, afin qu'il ne puisse pas sortir et s'exposer au danger. Il l'avait sauvé d'un immense péril, et il avait pris soin de lui, finalement. C'était par intérêt, bien sûr, mais tout de même...

C'était bien grâce à lui que ce maudit blond avait échappé à celui qui l'avait attiré dans ce piège ! Grâce à lui que, aujourd'hui encore, l'autre ne savait pas où le trouver ! Bien sûr, sa position n'était pas très confortable, et il avait fallu faire des sacrifices, mais il était encore vivant, et il le lui devait. Il aurait dû se montrer, sinon reconnaissant, au moins coopératif. Mais non.

Il avait réussi, malgré des doses de drogues capables d'assommer un éléphant, à se traîner sur le sol jusqu'à pouvoir s'adosser contre le mur, et il restait là, assis toute la journée, à le fixer de son œil doré tout en pianotant sur le parquet, de la pointe de ses griffes. Dieu, que ce bruit était insupportable !

Sa prunelle aux reflets métalliques ne quittait jamais son geôlier. Où qu'il se rende, quoi qu'il fasse, elle était sur lui. Parfois, il ne la supportait plus alors il quittait la pièce, et quand il revenait, elle lui bondissait aussitôt dessus. S'il s'éveillait au milieu de la nuit, il la voyait luire doucement, toujours fixée sur lui, reflétant la vague clarté d'un rayon de lune.

Et l'expression de ce regard, fait de haine pure, le glaçait jusqu'au tréfonds de ses entrailles. Il fallait bien être honnête, son prisonnier le terrifiait : cet homme était fou à lier, et pas du genre doux-dingue, non. Carrément. Cinglé. Et très dangereux.

Le chasseur savait qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser le coup-poudre sans s'être assuré avant des effets que cela pouvait avoir sur les vampires. Mais il avait été pris par le temps, et il avait agi dans la précipitation, en souhaitant simplement que ça ne se retourne pas contre lui. Ses prières n'avaient été qu'à moitié exaucées.

Certes, le captif était physiquement diminué. L'affaiblissement dû à ses blessures, le manque de nourriture, le confinement et le poison faisaient leur œuvre. Il bougeait très peu et lentement, et semblait avoir des problèmes de coordination. Mais Stoker se méfiait des apparences : même s'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, et s'il n'avait pas l'air pas comprendre quand on s'adressait à lui, il paraissait que ce n'était dû qu'à la barrière de la langue, et non à un amoindrissement de ses capacités intellectuelles ; le blond le fixait avec un regard brillant d'intelligence, de sournoiserie et de méchanceté. Comment savoir s'il ne jouait pas la comédie, et s'il était réellement dans l'impossibilité de se mouvoir correctement ? Personne n'avait envie d'entrer dans la cage pour vérifier !

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de son geôlier. Cet homme avait-il toujours été ainsi, aussi agressif, aussi dénué d'empathie ? Ou était-ce là l'effet pervers du coup-poudre ?

Il n'avait pas prévu de le garder aussi longtemps. Le plan, c'était juste de l'attraper pour le soustraire à celui qui l'avait attiré dans ce monde, de le zombifier pour le rendre docile, et ensuite de le forcer à ouvrir un portail dimensionnel pour s'échapper de là. Puis de le tuer et de brûler son corps, dans un lieu très lointain, pour faire échouer définitivement les projets de son premier kidnappeur. Sauf que rien n'avait marché comme prévu.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il ne devait être que blessé, mais il était en fait à l'article de la mort. Il avait fallu le soigner, le remettre un peu en état. Et le coup-poudre n'avait pas du tout fonctionné comme il aurait dû. Et surtout, il y avait eu le coup des plumes... ça, ça avait vraiment fini de faire échouer l'opération.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé dans ce monde, avec un vampire timbré enchaîné dans son appartement. Il ne pouvait pas l'éliminer, pas ici, car il était sa seule porte de sortie et son seul moyen de pression face à son ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le relâcher, ou plutôt il n'osait pas, pour les mêmes raisons et parce qu'il savait que sitôt qu'il le libérerait, il serait un homme mort. Et il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, car il ne savait pas comment le forcer à lui obéir, et de toute façon, sans ces maudites plumes, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Je devrais vraiment te tuer, lâcha Stoker, avec hargne, en se tournant vers son prisonnier.

Lequel n'avait peut-être pas compris les mots, mais parfaitement saisi l'intention, et lui retourna, en guise de réponse, un sourire terrible, plein de défi et de cruauté. Le vampire n'était pas capable de parler, et il n'en avait guère besoin. « Essaie un peu, si tu l'oses » disait sa mimique.

Le chasseur soupira et se détourna. Il devait revoir son plan, trouver une nouvelle stratégie. Il lui fallait un nouvel endroit où se cacher, plus sûr, où il pourrait laisser son prisonnier enfermé et partir l'esprit en paix, sans se dire qu'à son retour il trouverait la cage vide et l'oiseau envolé. Il allait se mettre à la recherche des plumes, et quand il les aurait toutes trouvées, la partie reprendrait là où elle s'était arrêtée. De toute façon, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. A cause de ce taré de magicien, la situation était complètement bloquée.

De petits coups frappés à la porte le détournèrent de ses réflexions moroses. Il alla ouvrir et s'écarta pour laisser entrer un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, à bout de souffle. Il portait un petit sac qu'il lui tendit. Stoker le prit, l'ouvrit, en examina le contenu, et leva un regard interrogateur sur le gosse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Fragon m'a dit de vous donner ça.

- En quel honneur ? Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Il a dit que vous en auriez peut-être besoin.

- Eh bien, tu peux les lui rendre. Remercie-le et dis-lui...

- Je peux rien lui dire. Il a été arrêté par la police.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ce matin la police est venue. Il les a vus arriver alors il m'a donné ça et il m'a dit de venir ici, et je suis sorti par la fenêtre du toit. J'ai vu les policiers l'emmener et je suis venu ici.

- Alors ça, c'est vraiment le bouquet !

- Je peux y aller, monsieur ?

Le chasseur considéra le gamin, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis repoussa la porte pour barrer la sortie.

- Non, je suis désolé mais tu dois rester ici.

- Mais, je dois aller à l'école, je vais être en retard !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave ça.

- Mais...

- Tu n'iras plus jamais à l'école, alors en te préoccupes pas de ça. Allez, viens par là.

Il attrapa l'enfant par le col et sans tenir compte de ses protestations, le traîna vers la cage. Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable, sortit ses crocs, dénuda le cou du garçon, et les y planta sans délicatesse. Bientôt, les cris de sa victime cessèrent, ses mouvements se ralentirent, et pour finir, elle ne bougea plus. Il la laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le parquet et s'approcha de la cage en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais tout à coup, il avait eu furieusement envie de narguer son prisonnier, de le provoquer. Il en avait assez de subir les flots de haine que l'autre déversait sur lui, il était temps de lui montrer qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, se montrer féroce.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda-t-il au magicien. Cette odeur de sang, ça ne titille pas un peu ? Ou est-ce que vraiment, il n'y a que ta Proie qui compte ? Imagine ce que tu aurais ressenti, si ça avait été lui, à la place de ce gosse. Je viens d'avoir une idée, d'ailleurs ! Je vais le trouver, ton ami aux cheveux noirs. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser, la première fois. Je vais le trouver et le ramener ici, et ensuite, je me nourrirai de lui et je le viderai de son sang, comme ce gamin, devant toi, sans que tu puisses rien faire. Tu le verras mourir sous tes yeux, ton... Kuro-chan. C'est bien ainsi qu'il s'appelle ? C'est le nom que tu gémissais dans ton sommeil.

Il était sûr que le blond n'avait rien compris à ses propos, mais qu'il avait parfaitement saisi la menace dans son intonation, car il avait vu les muscles de ses mâchoires se contracter sous sa peau claire, et son regard s'était encore durci. Satisfait, il lui adressa un petit sourire narquois et se retourna pour ramasser le cadavre du gamin.

Il ne put rien faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tout vint en même temps. Le bruit des chaînes, un froissement de tissu, quelque chose qui l'attrapait par le cou et le happait. Son visage s'écrasa contre les barreaux de la cage et une voix glaciale murmura dans le creux de son oreille des paroles aux sonorités étrangères.

- Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer un cheveu de ma Proie, je te jure que je t'écorcherai vif, petit bout par petit bout, puis je te guérirai et je recommencerai, chaque jour, durant autant d'années qu'il en aurait fallu à ce petit garçon pour devenir un vieil homme et accueillir la mort comme une bénédiction.

Lui non plus, ne comprit pas ce que le blond disait, mais l'intonation ne laissait pas la moindre place au doute, et il sut qu'il venait d'écoper d'une condamnation à un sort pire que la mort. Et il y eut cette terrible brûlure, une douleur si atroce qu'il se mit à hurler à pleins poumons et à se débattre, mais son prisonnier le tenait fermement, et déployait une force que son corps svelte n'aurait jamais permis de soupçonner. Puis soudain, il le lâcha, et le chasseur s'affaissa sur le sol, les mains crispées en l'air comme s'il voulait les plaquer sur le côté de sa tête mais n'osait pas. Et pour cause, son oreille gisait sur le plancher devant lui, et des flots de sang ruisselaient du trou béant en bordure de sa chevelure.

Le magicien, qui était resté debout près de la grille, le regarda de haut, s'essuya à son tour les lèvres sur sa manche, imitant le geste qu'il avait fait plus tôt, retourna s'asseoir dans son coin, et lui adressa un sourire cruel, accompagné d'un doigt d'honneur, griffe sortie.

Stoker grogna et rampa hors de la pièce, tentant péniblement de se relever.

.oO0Oo.

- _Hé ! Kurogane ! Oh ! Kurogane ! Réveille-toi !_

Le ninja ouvrit les yeux, et s'assit sur le canapé. Il faisait nuit noire et un courant d'air frais et humide entrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte, ainsi qu'une bonne odeur de terre mouillée, indiquant que les nuages menaçants qui avaient plombé le ciel toute la journée avaient fini par crever.

Il était fatigué, et il avait des courbatures partout. Passer son temps à faire des cascades dangereuses et à se bagarrer, c'était bien joli, mais ça finissait par laisser des traces, et en plus il avait passé tout le jour à se péter le dos à sillonner la ville sur son scooter. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que les services de la voierie laissaient à désirer, dans ce pays, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de nids de poules, de rigoles, de dos d'ânes et autres joyeusetés que ses vertèbres avaient dû encaisser. Et tout ça pour rien.

Loé l'avait conduit dans les quartiers les plus éloignés du centre, au-delà même des camps de sinistrés, pour essayer de trouver des indices sur la présence de Fye, d'un chasseur de vampires, ou même de vampires, mais ils avaient fait chou blanc. C'était comme l'avait dit Lavoie, les gens avaient autre chose à faire que d'espionner leurs voisins, et les superstitions liées aux mystères du vaudou achevaient de leur clore la bouche. Côté police, le signalement de Stoker donné par l'empoisonneur n'avait rien donné non plus. Sans surprise, il était inconnu de leurs services.

En revanche, Despestre avait progressé grâce à cette arrestation. Contre un arrangement en bonne et due forme, Lavoie avait avoué avoir été au service de l'un des frères de Maricia Boisrond lorsque celui-ci était mort, et avoir travaillé comme tueur à gages au service de Philome Derulo. Il avait également expliqué que son commanditaire était en contact avec plusieurs personnes haut placées du gouvernement et des plus hautes strates de l'économie. Son témoignage avait mis les services de police en ébullition, et l'affaire avait soudain pris une ampleur toute différente de ce qu'elle était au début. L'inspecteur ne risquait pas de montrer le bout de son nez à l'appartement, ce soir-là.

_- Ho, Kurogane ! Je te parle !_

_- Inuki ?_

_- Enfin !_

_- Tu es réveillé. Donc, tu vas mieux ?_

_- Plus ou moins. J'ai encore besoin de me reposer. Mais quelque chose m'a réveillé._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Habille-toi, on sort._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun était dans la rue et posait ses fesses sur le siège de son scooter avec un soupir douloureux. Finalement, il aurait préféré un cheval ! Le dieu-chien ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'explications. Simplement qu'il avait senti quelque chose de bizarre, et qu'il fallait aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

La grosse pluie qui tombait abondamment avait chassé les fêtards qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les bars, et les rues étaient désertes. La terre trop sèche refusait d'absorber toute cette eau venue du ciel, et le ninja roulait dans une couche de boue glissante et traitresse qui lui cachait les imperfections de la chaussée. Il était obligé de garder une allure modérée, sous peine de faire une mauvaise chute.

A l'exception des avenues et des voies les plus fréquentées, la ville était plongée dans le noir, ce qui n'aidait pas à se repérer, mais il finit par deviner qu'Inuki le guidait plus ou moins dans la direction de l'église où Loé l'avait trouvé, le jour de son arrivée dans ce monde. Mais au lieu de monter sur le flanc de la colline comme il s'y attendait, le dieu la lui fit contourner et ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans un secteur presque totalement à l'abandon. Ils progressaient à travers un décor lunaire, fait de montagnes de gravats se succédant les unes aux autres. L'ambiance était sinistre, le bruit de la pluie masquait tous les autres sons, et le rideau de l'averse cachait toutes les lumières.

Kurogane était trempé, fatigué, et tout à coup, il se sentit très déprimé, seul au monde, dans l'obscurité. Inuki ne disait plus rien et semblait s'être replongé dans le sommeil, estimant sans doute que son hôte pouvait désormais se débrouiller par lui-même. Le ninja ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant dans cette zone. Tout n'y était que ruines, et en plus, on était en plein milieu de la nuit, sous l'orage. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pris ça pour une blague de mauvais goût, mais il savait que le dieu ne se serait pas réveillé pour rien, alors qu'il avait tant besoin de se reposer ; il fallait le prendre au sérieux.

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir, à l'abri d'un auvent qui avait miraculeusement résisté au séisme. Il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses yeux, ni de ses oreilles, pour repérer ce qu'il était venu chercher, mais le clebs pensait qu'il le trouverait quand même puisqu'il l'avait abandonné à ses recherches. Il devait donc employer d'autres moyens. Il coupa le moteur de son scooter, mit pied à terre, ferma les paupières et se concentra. Des années d'exercices et de discipline d'épéiste lui avaient appris à laisser aller, à s'oublier pour se fondre avec son environnement, ne faire plus qu'un avec les éléments, l'air, l'eau, la terre sous ses pieds, à les apprivoiser et apprendre à les différencier, avant de frapper, glisser sa lame entre eux et les séparer. Avec cette technique, il était capable de trancher n'importe quoi, car elle lui permettait de toucher à la structure même du monde, et de délier ce qui était lié. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait rien couper ; juste comprendre ce qui l'entourait, et déceler l'élément qui avait attiré l'attention de son compagnon.

Tout à coup, son cœur manqua un battement. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et partit en courant. La pluie lui battait le visage, il pataugeait dans la boue, mais il n'en avait cure. Il escalada un tas de décombres, s'aidant de ses mains et se traînant parfois à genoux pour parvenir au sommet, puis redescendre de l'autre côté. Les gravats glissaient sous ses pieds et l'entraînaient dans la pente sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle sur sa trajectoire. Il faisait nuit noire et il risquait à tout moment de faire une mauvaise chute, ou de s'empaler sur un morceau de ferraille tordu dépassant du sol, mais il ne ralentissait pas. Au contraire, il profitait de l'élan pour courir encore plus vite.

Et enfin, il s'arrêta, dans le creux d'une sorte de cuvette formée par les immeubles en ruine. Elle était là, sur le sol, devant lui. Elle était posée dans la boue, mais elle était immaculée et elle brillait, entourée d'un halo opalescent, bleu et blanc.

Kurogane tomba à genou et prit délicatement la plume entre ses mains. Elle sembla le reconnaître et se mit à pulser doucement, de cette aura qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille et qu'il chérissait tant. Il sentit qu'elle acceptait son contact, qu'elle se faisait plus présente dans le creux de ses paumes, qu'elle s'y lovait comme l'aurait fait un chaton épuisé, et il comprit qu'elle l'avait attendu, qu'elle lui était destinée.

- Fye... murmura-t-il, et il remarqua avec étonnement que sa voix était cassée par l'émotion. Oh Fye... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?


	26. Underground 16 - Plume

**Titre** : Underground Ch.16 - Plume.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Vieux motard que j'aimais !

Je tiens à remercier mes deux fidèles reviewteuses. Ma Riri (bon c'est ma voisine, elle me reviewte sous la menace et si elle le fait pas, je la prive de gâteau au chocolat et aux deux meringues) (après je vais aller la reviewter parce que je voudrais pas qu'elle me prive de ses muffins choco-banane qui sont juste une tuerie). Et Lily dont la fraîcheur et le petit théâtre mental me font toujours bien rire. T'es super, merci :)

Merci aux personnes de passage qui m'ont laissé un petit mot... en passant (c'est pas élégant comme formule mais eh, oh, hein, bon !). Si l'envie vous prenait de recommencer, il en faudrait surtout pas vous priver.

Quand aux autres, qui viennent, lisent, et repartent sans rien dire, vous êtes que des vilain(e)s et je vous boude.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 8 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : on touche pas aux cheveux de Kuro mais on peut toucher aux cheveux de Fye ? non parce que...

**Lily** : Oups, j'ai fauté ? XD

Bon hein, comme d'hab, pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre ! (l'espoir fait vivre)

* * *

**Vingt-cinquième jour – le 26 février – Plume.**

La pluie ruisselait sur le visage du ninja. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour protéger la plume contre son torse. _Comme si elle en avait besoin_, pensa-t-il, alors qu'elle avait passé des heures, peut-être des jours, à attendre dans la poussière, puis dans la boue, et en était ressortie immaculée.

- Je comprends pas, dit-il à haute voix. Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Bordel, Fye, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Le désespoir montait en lui par vagues, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient. Il revoyait la princesse du pays de Clow lors de leur première rencontre, inconsciente, pâle et mourante entre les bras de son chevalier servant. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fallu, tous les risques qu'ils avaient pris, toutes les épreuves traversées, tous les sacrifices consentis, pour réunir ses plumes ! Tous les êtres doués de magie pouvaient-ils ainsi être dépouillés de leur âme ? Etait-ce ce qui était arrivé à Fye ? Cette chose délicate qu'il avait entre les mains n'était-elle que la première d'une longue série ? Le début d'une nouvelle quête, dont la première étape serait de récupérer le corps de son compagnon avant qu'il ne meure ? Il le ferait, s'il le fallait. Il y consacrerait chaque minute de son existence, oui, il n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Mais tout de même, là tout de suite, il se sentait vraiment, vraiment découragé. Et cette pluie qui ne cessait pas, loin de lui apporter le soulagement qu'elle aurait dû après des jours de canicule, lui plombait encore le moral. Là, seul, dans la nuit noire, agenouillé dans la boue sous l'averse, il ne restait pas grand-chose en lui du fier guerrier ténébreux qui avait quitté Nihon à la recherche de la vraie force.

- _Eh ben mon vieux, c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir le cafard !_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le clebs ?_

- _Oh, rien d'important. Juste te poser une question. Ça te dit de savoir ce qui s'est passé ?_

- _Je dois vraiment répondre ?_

- _Je peux lire ce que contient cette plume. Ça t'intéresse ?_

- _Ça va la détruire ?_

- _Bien sûr que non._

- _Alors oui._

- _Très bien. Ferme les yeux, et au travail._

Kurogane obéit. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué de magie, et il ignorait s'il en était capable, mais il se fiait à Inuki. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné avec lui et il savait que son rôle, à lui, se limitait à se concentrer et à s'ouvrir à l'influence du dieu-chien. Il s'efforça de faire le vide, et il ne tarda pas à sentir la plume se réchauffer entre ses mains. Puis elle le happa, et il tomba dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur et brinquebalait dans tous les sens. Il souffrait atrocement. Dans son dos, il sentait le sang ruisseler et une brûlure le long de ses côtes. Les balles avaient-elles perforé ses poumons ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression, car il parvenait à peu près à respirer. Mais la douleur... il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Déjà, sa conscience cherchait à s'enfuir à nouveau, à lui échapper.

Il se souvenait avoir glissé lentement dans l'obscurité. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, à ce moment-là, et il tombait. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Les seules choses qui comptaient, c'étaient les bras de Kurogane qui le tenaient fermement, son odeur, dans les plis de ses vêtements, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû sentir en ce monde, et il était d'accord avec ça. Sauf que, manifestement, il y avait eu contre-ordre.

- Kuro-chan...

Le son de sa propre voix lui fit réaliser mieux que le reste qu'il avait vraiment repris conscience, et que ça n'allait pas du tout. La lumière qui filtrait entre ses paupières entrouvertes lui blessait la rétine, et la poussière irritait son œil, le faisant pleurer. Il y avait ce bruit infernal, comme un moteur, tout près de son oreille, et le sol sur lequel il était allongé tressautait violemment. Il tenta de bouger, et il comprit que ses mains et ses pieds étaient entravés. Il était ligoté. Du sable, ou quelque chose comme ça, lui irritait le nez et la gorge, il mourait de chaud, il se sentait mal, et surtout, surtout, il ne percevait pas la présence du ninja à ses côtés.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il connut un moment de panique totale. Le black-out, où des images de son compagnon mort affluèrent dans sa tête. Ils s'étaient écrasés au pied de la falaise et... Le souffle lui manqua, et un sentiment d'horreur absolue l'envahit.

- Non, pas ça... pas ça !

Mais Fye se connaissait, et se méfiait de lui-même. Il se savait capable de perdre très facilement son sang-froid quand il s'agissait des êtres qu'il aimait, et particulièrement de Kurogane. Il se fit violence, s'exhorta au calme, rassembla ses pensées. C'était sa Proie, ils étaient liés par le sang, et par bien plus que cela. Il le trouverait. Malgré des cahots de la route, qui le secouaient dans tous les sens, malgré ses nombreuses blessures qui le mettaient à la torture, il parvint à se concentrer suffisamment pour déployer ses sens de vampire, et il finit par percevoir la présence du brun, loin en arrière. Il était vivant. Mais il s'éloignait. Ou plutôt, c'était la voiture dans laquelle lui se trouvait qui s'éloignait. On l'emmenait, et on avait laissé son compagnon en arrière.

Il se débattit, avec le peu de forces qu'il avait recouvrées. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais il ne voulait pas être séparé du ninja, et il voulait le toucher, savoir comment il allait, le soigner s'il était blessé, comprendre ce qui était arrivé... Il n'arrivait à rien voir avec les secousses et la poussière, mais il lui sembla distinguer une porte à l'arrière du véhicule et il commença à la bourrer de coups de pied, dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir. Et soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Le moteur ronronnait, et les mouvements avaient cessé. Le sol s'était stabilisé. Il entendit une portière claquer à l'avant, puis des pas longer la fourgonnette, et enfin quelqu'un ouvrit. Il voulut le frapper, se dégager, s'enfuir, mais avec les chevilles solidement attachées, et blessé, il avait la force d'un oisillon à peine sorti de l'œuf. Une silhouette s'encadra dans un douloureux contre-jour, puis quelqu'un le tira par les jambes sans ménagement, avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de l'obliger à s'asseoir. La souffrance que ces mouvements forcés provoquaient était telle qu'il crut s'évanouir, mais serra les dents, et il tint bon.

Il s'efforça de regarder autour de lui, de se repérer, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait : un paysage en ruines dont il distinguait mal les détails à cause de la réverbération du soleil sur la pierre blanche, et des larmes de douleur qui lui broyaient la vue. Un visage s'inscrivit dans son champ de vision, celui d'un homme, barbu, dont il devina instinctivement qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Le type sortit une fiole et la lui brandit sous le nez.

- Bois ça, ça va te rafistoler un peu. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures.

Fye ne comprenait pas les paroles du type, mais l'odeur du sang qui se trouvait dans le flacon lui fit tourner la tête. C'était _son_ sang. Le seul sang. Il laissa son kidnappeur le lui verser entre les lèvres, et il ferma les yeux. Il devait analyser la situation, et vite. Il ne serait pas capable de s'échapper, il le savait. Même si le repas – très frugal – qu'il venait de prendre lui permettrait de survivre, il n'allait pas récupérer ses forces si facilement, et à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si ce serait suffisant pour lui éviter la mort. Il n'avait pas besoin de consulter un médecin pour savoir qu'il était dans un état lamentable.

Mais cet homme barbu semblait vouloir le maintenir en vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené, et pas Kurogane ? Il avait pris la peine de prélever du sang au ninja pour lui, mais n'avait pas voulu l'emporter dans sa voiture, alors qu'il aurait pu le faire sans difficulté. Cela ne pouvoir signifier qu'une chose : le ravisseur ne souhaitait le garder en vie que temporairement, le temps d'obtenir... quoi ? Quelque chose qu'il détenait, et que le ninja n'avait pas ? Il ne voyait que deux solutions. Pour l'une, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais pour l'autre... il y avait un moyen.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout. Se concentra, une nouvelle fois. Attendit l'instant propice. Et se propulsa en avant. Ligoté comme il était, le résultat était à prévoir. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement, sur la route de terre battue. Une armée de cailloux pointus lui rentra dans les côtes et les genoux, mais il ignora la douleur. Il avait peu de temps, et lancer ce sortilège sans avoir les mains libres pour tracer les runes, c'était un peu comme essayer de reproduire un tableau de maître avec son bout du nez en guise de pinceau. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Evidemment, ça aurait été mieux si le barbu avait arrêté de le bourrer de coups de pied en l'insultant – du moins pensait-il qu'il s'agissait d'insultes, au ton de sa voix -, mais ce qu'il avait à faire était plus important que tout. Il plongea à l'intérieur de lui-même, dans la source de sa magie, et appela tout le pouvoir qu'il possédait, le condensa, le modela, puis le libéra.

Le kidnappeur recula lorsqu'il vit soudain son corps se soulever de terre et se mettre à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, auréolé d'une vive lumière blanche aux volutes bleues, puis son dos s'arquer comme si sa tête essayait d'aller toucher l'arrière de ses genoux, se contracter, et se relâcher brusquement. Son aura explosa en une volée de plumes lumineuses, qui furent projetées dans les airs, restèrent un instant en suspension, puis se dispersèrent rapidement et disparurent. Le magicien retomba, inerte, sur la chaussée.

L'homme poussa un cri de rage, et lui administra une nouvelle volée de coups. Mais Fye ne sentait déjà plus rien. Avec un petit sourire, il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il confiait le reste à Kurogane.

Le ninja revint à la réalité avec l'impression que toute l'eau du monde venait de se déverser sur sa tête et que l'averse allait le noyer. Il prit une grande inspiration, se secoua, se leva, chancela, et courut se mettre à l'abri. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir ; il ne comprenait pas tout.

Le type, c'était Stoker, ça il le savait. Il correspondait à la description que Lavoie en avait faite, et Loé avait parlé de cette fourgonnette aussi.

- _Mais pourquoi Fye a fait ça ?_

- _La seule plume importante est celle que tu as entre les mains. Elle contient toute sa magie._

- _Toute ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Je vois. Il a dû penser que ce type voulait lui voler sa magie. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait accepter une deuxième fois, pas vrai ?_

- _Alors il te l'a confiée. Il a créé plusieurs plumes et les a dispersées comme des leurres, pour que le type ne sache pas laquelle chercher en premier, et il a chargé celle-là de toute sa magie en sachant que je la sentirais forcément et que je te mènerais à elle._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?_

- _Je cuvais toute les saloperies que la vieille t'a fait boire. Elle a vraiment essayé de me tuer. _

- _Tu vas mieux ?_

- _Oui. Mais j'ai encore besoin de me reposer._

- _Je comprends. Ne te surmène pas. Juste une dernière chose : tu peux pister Fye avec l'aide de cette plume ?_

- _Sur quelle base ? Je ne peux plus pister sa magie, il n'en a plus._

- _Bordel..._

- _Rentre te mettre au sec et te reposer, Kurogane. Demain, tu dois continuer tes recherches. Il compte sur toi, et il a vraiment besoin de toi._

- _Inutile de me le dire._

Le ninja rebroussa chemin et retrouva son scooter, qu'il enfourcha avec un plaisir mitigé. Tout en refaisant la route difficile vers l'appartement de l'inspecteur, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. La découverte de cette plume et cette balade dans les souvenirs du magicien l'avaient à la fois réconforté et encore plus inquiété, et lui avait apporté beaucoup plus de questions que de réponses. Quand à ce type, Stoker, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Quand il le retrouverait, il se chargerait de lui faire comprendre, à l'aide d'une démonstration par l'exemple, que bourrer les gens blessés de coups de pieds, c'était pas une chose à faire. Surtout pas s'il s'agissait de son mage.

.oO0Oo.

Cela durait depuis des heures. Des heures qu'il tournait en rond dans son séjour, sans parvenir à se calmer. C'était comme si sa douleur alimentait sa rage, et sa rage alimentait sa douleur. Un cercle vicieux infernal, et la pression ne cessait de monter. Il avait beau être un vampire, la blessure que lui avait infligée son prisonnier n'était pas bénigne, et la cicatrisation ne se ferait pas en une heure.

Il avait besoin de sang, et il avait besoin de repos. Mais l'un comme l'autre lui étaient inaccessibles pour le moment. Il n'osait pas laisser le blond tout seul, de crainte qu'il n'ait gardé un mauvais tour dans son sac et qu'il ne réussisse à prendre la poudre d'escampette, et il lui était tout simplement impossible de dormir parce que la souffrance irradiait de sa plaie dans toute sa tête et le rendait à moitié fou.

Mais au-delà de la mutilation, ce qui lui était le plus insupportable, c'était l'humiliation. Stoker n'était pas n'importe qui. Derrière ce nom d'emprunt qu'il avait trouvé ironique, il en cachait un autre, très connu. Il était un prince dans les Balkans, issu d'une lignée royale, on s'inclinait avec crainte devant lui, et on le traitait avec tous les égards dus à son rang. Il vivait dans un magnifique château-fort perché au sommet d'une somptueuse éminence rocheuse. De la fenêtre de ses appartements, il pouvait contempler les terres de sa famille, plusieurs centaines de mètres en contrebas.

Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il haïssait ce pays crasseux, poussiéreux, puant la sueur de ces esclaves ridicules qui s'imaginaient pouvoir vivre en hommes libres et s'entassaient comme des porcs dans des camps insalubres où ils attendaient la charité des pays voisins pour pouvoir manger. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait osé se nourrir que d'enfants, tant l'odeur trop forte des adultes le révulsait, et leur peau si noire... c'était répugnant.

En son for intérieur, il maudissait son père le roi de l'avoir envoyé ici, et surtout, il maudissait le grand-prêtre pour avoir eu cette vision. Bien sûr, ce que Dossou avait fait était grave, et réclamait réparation, mais fallait-il vraiment que ce soit ici ? Fallait-il vraiment que ce... magicien soit impliqué ? Fallait-il vraiment que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe ? Ils étaient assez fortunés pour se payer une armée de tueurs qui se saliraient les mains à leur place. Question d'honneur, avait dit son père. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui prêter l'oreille... surtout pour qu'elle finisse en charpie sur son plancher. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa à de la crème anglaise.

Il se tourna vers la cage, et son regard croisa celui de son prisonnier. Il y trouva du défi, et surtout cette ironie acérée, cette moquerie, qu'il ne supportait plus. Et soudain, il perdit son sang-froid. Étrange expression, se dit-il alors qu'une vague glacée l'envahissait lentement, montait à lui comme une marée, et déferlait dans son esprit, anéantissant toute capacité de raisonnement. Cette fois, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il quitta la pièce en trombe, ouvrit un placard dans le couloir, fouilla dans une valise et en sortit un revolver. Puis il revint vers la cage, visa, et tira, trois fois. Les détonations l'assourdirent, mais il eut la satisfaction de voir cette saloperie de blond être projeté en arrière et s'affaler contre le mur. Il n'en avait pas fini. Il attrapa les clefs de la cellule, accrochées à un clou bien caché, s'empara des fioles qui se trouvaient dans la besace de Lavoie, entra, et en vida le contenu sur sa victime. Puis il enfila une paire de gants et, profitant que l'autre était dans les choux, s'appliqua à bien tartiner le poison sur la moindre surface de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre le magicien gémir, et de voir qu'un flot considérable de sang s'écoulait des trois trous qu'il avait pratiqués dans son épaule droite et son flanc droit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se releva, resta quelques secondes à contempler son œuvre, puis décida qu'il manquait la touche finale, et lui asséna une volée de coups de pieds dans les côtes, pour faire bonne mesure. Quand il quitta enfin la cage, le magicien n'était plus qu'un amas sanguinolent entassé dans un coin, et il ne bougeait plus.

Heureux de lui avoir fait ravaler son sourire, et persuadé qu'il allait avoir quelques heures de tranquillité, Stoker referma soigneusement la cage, raccrocha les clefs hors d'atteinte des regards et des mains indésirables, attrapa son appareil-photo et fit un joli cliché, puis il enfila des vêtements propres et sortit. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour lui arranger cette vilaine blessure, et aussi se procurer quelque chose à manger. Du blanc, si possible, c'était ce qu'il préférait.


	27. Underground 17 - Conjectures

**Titre** : Underground Ch.17 - Conjectures.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Allez, un peu de calme, aujourd'hui, pour se remettre de toutes ces ondes négatives. Et pour faire un petit peu avancer l'intrigue, il faut bien :)

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 5h30

PS : merci ffnet pour le plantage à 3h du mat'... Merci, vraiment.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : Ah bah c'est du joli ! Quel vocabulaire ! Mais bon c'est vrai, j'admets, que Stoker c'est un vrai sale c** d'e****** de sa m*** en short bleu devant le Prisu. Et je suis désolée, je voudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais pour l'instant, la bouillie informe, c'est plutôt Fye.

**Lily** : Oups, j'ai re-fauté. Oui Fye a quelques petits ennuis, en ce moment. Espérons qu'il tiendra le coup jusqu'à ce que Super-Kuro arrive à la rescousse. Et merci pour les cookies 3

**Lily(2)** : oui figure-toi que je viens de découvrir qu'on pouvait mettre des images sur les histoires, qui sont pas les mêmes que nos images de profil (fille très observatrice, pas du tout longue à la détente). Du coup j'ai mis celle là parce que les aime en rebelz !

Bon pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre ! Inutile de le préciser.

* * *

**Vingt-sixième jour – le 27 février – Conjectures.**

Lorsque Sebhan Depestre rentra chez lui, au milieu de la matinée, il fut surpris de voir que le ninja était encore là. Assis sur le canapé, il tournait et retournait entre ses doigts une élégante plume blanche bordée de bleu, qui émettait un étrange halo alabastrin.

- C'est magnifique, dit le policier en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Il était complètement épuisé. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté Lavoie, entre les interrogatoires et toutes les recherches à faire à partir des réponses qu'il obtenait, il n'avait pas quitté le commissariat. Il avait envie d'un solide petit déjeuner, d'une douche bien chaude et de plusieurs heures de bon sommeil, mais il savait qu'il devrait se contenter d'un café, d'un court passage sous l'eau et d'une petite sieste. Cependant, la présence du brun à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée l'intriguait, et l'objet qu'il avait à la main encore plus, car il dégageait... il ne savait pas trop quoi ; une sorte d'aura étonnante, à la fois fraîche et douce. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné.

- C'est à lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il inutilement, car il avait déjà deviné la réponse.

- Oui, ça appartient à Fye.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?

Kurogane secoua légèrement la tête, et écarta les mains, dans un geste qui indiquait son incompréhension. C'est alors que l'inspecteur remarqua ses épaules légèrement affaissées, et son regard terni.

- C'est sa magie, répondit le ninja, d'une voix lasse. Cette plume contient la totalité de sa magie.

- Tu veux dire...

- Qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'est pas plus magicien que toi ou moi. Tout son pouvoir est là, dans mes mains.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est terrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie à ce point ?

- Qu'on lui vole son pouvoir et qu'on l'utilise à mauvais escient.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Mais... je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Depuis le début, je suis sûr que je passe à côté d'un truc important.

Le mage s'était débarrassé de tout son pouvoir pour éviter qu'on ne le lui dérobe, ou qu'on ne chercher à l'exploiter. C'était évident.

Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins, c'était cette histoire de plumes... Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle forme, n'importe quel autre aspect. Même s'il avait mis sa magie dans un caillou, Inuki l'aurait sentie de la même manière. Alors pourquoi une plume ? Kurogane savait, pour avoir assisté à la scène, que son compagnon n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se décider, et qu'il n'était pas en état de raisonner de façon très poussée. Et puis c'était de Fye qu'il s'agissait, il était intelligent, mais il disposait aussi d'une puissante intuition, à laquelle il se fiait autant, sinon plus, qu'à sa capacité de raisonnement. Etait-ce son instinct qui lui avait dicté de donner cette apparence à son sortilège ?

A certains moments, alors qu'il piétinait, le ninja se disait qu'il donnait trop d'importance à cette question, et que c'était juste un hasard, mais alors il entendait la voix de la Sorcière des Dimensions lui dire que le hasard n'existait pas, et que tout n'était que fatalité, et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas négliger cette histoire de plume, ça ne pouvait pas être fortuit.

Alors quoi, dans ce cas ? Qu'était l'instinct de Fye ? Comment fonctionnait-il ? Il essaya de se remémorer toutes les fois où il s'était laissé surprendre, où le magicien avait semblé tirer une flèche un peu au hasard, et l'avait fichée pile au milieu de sa cible. Toutes ces petites remarques, qui tapaient dans le mille et qui le faisaient se demander, à chaque fois, si le blond n'avait pas de don télépathique. Dans les pensées de qui avait-il lu, cette fois ? Quels desseins embrouillés était-il parvenu à démêler, probablement sans en avoir conscience ?

Quelle que soit la façon dont il s'y prenait, une chose était sûre, les « intuitions » de Fye n'avaient rien de vraiment magique. Son inconscient se basait simplement sur tout ce qu'il avait enregistré, compilait les informations, et lui envoyait le résultat sans passer par la case explications. Ce n'était pas de la divination, mais plutôt une capacité de réflexion tellement rapide que même le mage n'était pas en mesure de suivre la vitesse de son propre cerveau, ce qui le faisait très souvent passer pour un devin, ou pour un crétin illuminé. Surtout qu'il avait l'habitude d'emballer les petites bombes qu'il lâchait sur vous dans une bonne dose de clownerie, histoire de faire passer la pilule plus facilement.

Alors qu'avait pu voir Fye, que lui avait raté ? Il devait tout reprendre depuis le début ; il était forcément passé à côté de quelque chose. Tout avait commencé avec cette histoire de rêves de lune, qui harcelaient le mage. Quand au juste avait-il commencé à rêver, Kurogane ne le savait pas. Mais finalement, c'était devenu tellement insupportable que ça les avait conduits à se rendre chez Tomoyo pour lui demander conseil. Cependant, quand ils l'avaient aperçue dans la cour du palais Shirasagi, elle paraissait affolée et leur faisait de grands signes, comme si elle avait voulu qu'ils rebroussent chemin.

Savait-elle ce qui les attendait ? Elle avait la capacité de lire l'avenir, alors qu'avait-elle vu ? Fye l'avait aperçue en rêve à plusieurs reprises sur la colline derrière la ferme, agitant la main. Il avait cru qu'elle l'appelait et lui demandait de la rejoindre, mais peut-être était-ce le contraire ? Savait-elle qu'il allait venir et essayait-elle de l'en dissuader, parce qu'elle avait flairé le piège qu'on leur avait tendu ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait sûrement dû fournir de très gros efforts pour réussir à contacter le mage à Argaï, et tout ça pour rien.

- Je dois parler à Tomoyo, dit-il brusquement, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans l'appartement.

- La fille au petit chien ? demanda Depestre, qui faisait griller des toasts pour son petit déjeuner.

- Hein ?

- Passe-lui un coup de fil ?

- Vous avez des téléphones capables d'atteindre le Japon féodal ?

- Euh... ok, admettons que j'aie rien dit.

- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais si seulement je pouvais parler à la vieille peau...

- Qui ?

- La Sorcière des Dimensions.

- Allons bon.

- C'est une vieille casse-pied, radin et manipulatrice, mais de temps en temps, elle sait se rendre utile.

- Essaie avec mambo Unutea, c'est un peu le même genre.

- _L'empoisonneuse de chiens...,_ grogna Inuki.

- Je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Si Fye était là, il pourrait...

Mais Fye n'était pas là, et c'était bien le cœur du problème. Quelqu'un s'était beaucoup investi pour les attirer dans ce pays et les séparer. Et Kurogane ne voyait pas ce que... A moins que... son esprit, qui papillonnait d'une idée à l'autre sans parvenir à se fixer, trébucha soudain sur quelque chose.

Dans la forêt, après leur première chute, Inuki avait dit que les hommes qui recherchaient Fye le qualifiaient de dossou, et qu'il ne savait pas ce que ce terme signifiait. Et plus tard, Lavoie avait prononcé le même mot, en regardant une photographie du magicien. Il avait dit qu'il pouvait être dossou. Alors... Cela voulait-il dire que le monde dans lequel ils avaient atterri la première fois et celui où ils se trouvaient actuellement n'étaient qu'un seul et même endroit ? Un endroit où Fye était dossou, où on voulait le tuer pour cette raison, et où les enfants fuyaient et les vampires cognaient quand on montrait sa photo ?

- Dossou... dit-il, à haute voix.

- Quoi ?

- Dossou, ils ont dit qu'il était dossou.

- Dosu, tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Dans le vaudou, dosu est le qualificatif qu'on donne à un garçon qui est le frère cadet de jumeaux. Il existe dans le panthéon vaudou des jumeaux, qu'on appelle Marassa Jumeaux, et qui sont très puissants, ils sont au-dessus des loas. Quand des jumeaux naissent dans une famille, on dit qu'ils ont hérité des pouvoirs magiques des Marassa Jumeaux, et on pense que leur frère cadet, dosu, est encore plus puissant car il hérite du pouvoir de chacun des jumeaux. Et... nom de dieu, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais maintenant que tu le dis... !

- Quoi ?

- Bon, c'est qu'une rumeur, hein, donc c'est à prendre avec ces pincettes, surtout dans un pays comme celui-ci. Mais le bruit court que les militaires seraient à la recherche d'un type qui sème la terreur dans les camps de réfugiés, un vampire. Je sais pas si c'est des conneries ou pas, mais j'ai entendu les mêmes rumeurs en ville. Le type se ferait appeler Dossou et il prétendrait être le véritable frère de Marassa Jumeaux. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il est blond. Un vampire magicien blond, ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

- Et t'avais pas fait le rapprochement ? T'es sûr que t'es flic ?

- Tu sais le nombre de rumeurs de ce genre qui courent dans cet endroit ? Les gens n'ont pas de travail, et ceux qui n'ont pas envie d'aider à la reconstruction de leur pays passent leurs journées à glander en picolant du Clairin frelaté et fumant des trucs pas nets, avant d'aller se finir dans des rituels plus que suspects. Après ça, tu vois, ils ont tendance à légèrement extrapoler. C'est difficile de leur faire confiance.

- Ouais, vu sous cet angle.

- Cela dit, ton Dossou là, semble avoir une certaine consistance. On entend de plus en plus souvent prononcer son nom, et même si ça m'étonnerait que ce soit un magicien vampire, il est sûrement bien réel, et pas particulièrement honnête. A moins...

- A moins ?

- A moins que ce soit ton pote ?

- Hein ?

- Bah, vampire magicien blond...

- Ouais, c'est ça, ironisa le ninja. Sauf que Fye, il est pas cadet de jumeaux. C'est lui le jumeau.

- Ah merde, alors ça peut pas être lui !

- Non, et puis en plus, il serait un peu con de payer des mecs pour le poursuivre dans la forêt et le tuer, puis de sauter du haut d'une falaise pour éviter qu'ils le tuent, puis ensuite se faire choper par un chasseur de vampires qui le tabasse mais qui veut le garder en vie. Tout ça pour passer le temps entre deux séances de terrorisme dans les camps de réfugiés. Il sait se montrer crétin, mais pas à ce point.

- Tu penses que c'est ce Dossou qui vous a attirés ici ? demanda Depestre en reprenant son sérieux.

- C'est une possibilité. On sait qu'il y a plusieurs clans de vampires qui se disputent le pays. Ce... Dossou, tu dis que c'est un vampire et un magicien. Il a très bien pu détourner le sort de Fye et nous attirer dans ce pays, mais un autre clan, celui de Stoker, aurait eu vent de son projet et nous aurait tendu un piège...

Sauf que ça ne tenait pas. Si c'était le clan de Stoker qui les attendait dans la forêt, pourquoi auraient-ils cherché à les tuer, puisqu'il était apparu par la suite que le chasseur voulait garder le magicien en vie, et selon toutes probabilités, lui voler son pouvoir ?

- Ou alors, poursuivit le ninja, il y a trois clans. Celui de Dossou qui nous a attirés, un qui a essayé de nous tuer, et celui de Stoker qui a kidnappé le mage.

- Dis donc, c'est une vraie star, ton copain, tout le monde se l'arrache !

- Ouais ben il est à moi alors ils... mmmff, ouais, non, oublie.

- Oh ? On est du genre qui aime pas prêter ses jouets ? sourit l'inspecteur.

Il pensait avoir à peu près saisi comment fonctionnait le ninja, et il s'attendait à une rebuffade en bonne et due forme, mais Kurogane se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, avant de s'absorber dans la contemplation de la plume. Depestre embarqua son café et ses tartines, et alla se poser dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

Il appréciait vraiment cet homme, et même si les histoires qu'il racontait, impliquant des vampires, des magiciens et des mondes parallèles le dépassaient complètement, il avait confiance en lui. Il aimait son humour cinglant, son sens de la répartie, son style direct, sa franchise, et il sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de bien, sous la carapace de dur qu'il trimbalait tout le temps. Une carapace qui avait pris un peu trop de coups, ces derniers temps, et qu'un silence venait de fêler, juste sous ses yeux.

- Tu vas retourner faire tes recherches avec ce gosse ? demanda-t-il, pour relancer la conversation.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de gentil, de rassurant, mais il n'était pas très doué avec les mots, et il doutait beaucoup que le ninja apprécie qu'on lui témoigne de la compassion. Mieux valait essayer de simplement lui changer les idées pendant quelques minutes.

- Ouais.

Le policier attrapa une chemise cartonnée, l'ouvrit, prit plusieurs photos et les lui tendit.

- Maricia et Faustin Boisrond, fit-il, en désignant le couple qui se tenait debout dans un jardin, devant un palais, sur le premier cliché.

La femme était grande et fine, élégante, dans un petit tailleur très féminin mais dont la coupe semblait démodée. Perchée sur ses talons-aiguilles, elle donnait le bras à un homme plus âgé, grisonnant mais en pleine forme physique. Ils adressaient à l'objectif des sourires figés, commerciaux, qui ne montaient pas jusqu'à leurs yeux, et ils avaient l'air très raides, comme si se tenir l'un près de l'autre leur coûtait énormément.

- Maricia... c'est la femme qui écrivait des lettres d'amour à Derulo, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et accessoirement qui a également signé d'importantes reconnaissances de dettes.

- Tu as dit que tu pensais qu'elle avait payé Derulo pour tuer son père et ses frangins.

- Ou Lavoie par l'intermédiaire de Derulo, on ne sait pas trop, mais probablement un des deux, oui. Ou les deux. On a appris que Lavoie bossait pour le frère de Maricia quand ce dernier est mort subitement.

- Et ce type, c'est qui ? demanda le ninja en montrant l'autre photo.

- Félix Péan.

- Le riche type qui est pote avec le Ministre des Finances, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Et qui est contrôleur national des impôts. Et qui vient de s'accorder des vacances imprévues et d'une durée indéterminée. Curieusement, ça tombe pile alors que Lavoie vient de nous dire que Péan devait le pistonner pour un poste de garde au palais présidentiel.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, non. Enfin c'est Derulo, qui aurait promis à Lavoie de le faire entrer comme garde au palais par l'intermédiaire de Péan. Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que Derulo plaçait un empoisonneur dans le service de sécurité du président...

- Tu sens cette douce odeur de complot et d'attentat qui flotte dans l'air ?

- Ça pue le soufre, ouais. Et quel rapport avec moi ?

- Maricia et Faustin Boisrond, ainsi que Félix Péan, se sont volatilisés. Alors, si pendant que tu cherches Stoker, tu as l'occasion de poser quelques questions à leur sujet, ça me rendrait service. On sait jamais. Tu traines chez les vampires, et on dit que ces gens-là sont vraiment très bien renseignés.

- On dit ça ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit l'autre jour.

- Ah. Bon bah, dans ce cas, c'est sûrement vrai. Cela dit, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais les vampires et moi, on est pas exactement en bons termes, pour l'instant.

- Ben ça fait rien, entre deux marrons et un coup de boule, tu pourras lancer une attaque surprise : « Photo de suspects dans une affaire d'attentat contre la vie du président de la république ! ».

Le lieutenant s'était levé et avait pris une pose de combat, tout en brandissant les clichés devant lui comme une arme. Malgré son humeur morose, le ninja ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est trop long à dire. Et ça manque de classe. Mais je promets de me renseigner.

- Merci, c'est sympa de ta part.

- Pas de quoi.

Quelques minutes et une douche rapide plus tard, Depestre était déjà reparti. Kurogane consulta la pendule murale et constata que l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Loé était presque arrivée. Il termina son café, enfila ses chaussures, et quitta à son tour l'appartement.


	28. Underground 18 - Bourbier

**Titre** : Underground Ch.18 - Bourbier.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon bah comme tous les week-ends, ou plutôt comme tous les jours, je suis à la bourre pour poster... Je me relirai plus tard, là faut que je dorme un peu. Donc s'il y a des fautes ben, fermez les yeux :)

Temps passé sur ce texte : beaucoup.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : Oui, Depestre en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un petit comique.

**Lily** : En fait les deux intrigues qui se croisent dans cet arc (celle de Depestre et celle de Dossou) sont toutes les deux basées sur des choses réelles, pour autant que le vaudou puisse l'être. Les Marassa Jumeaux sont effectivement des esprits puissants du vaudou, et d'ailleurs quand j'ai fait mes recherches sur le sujet je me suis sérieusement demandé si les CLAMP n'étaient pas allée piocher là-dedans pour faire leurs histoires parce que beaucoup de choses coïncident. Quand à l'intrigue de Depestre elle est construite sur la base de faits historiques qui se sont déroulés en France sous Louis XIV. Enfin... pour l'une pour l'autre c'est arrangé à la sauce Nandra, bien sûr.

**Kayoo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Je suis contente si tu as aimé ce que tu as lu jusqu'ici et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. N'hésite pas à laisser un coucou ou un avis. Le problème quand on écrit comme ça au jour le jour c'est qu'on n'a pas de recul sur les textes donc c'est particulièrement difficile de se juger soi-même et les réactions qu'on obtient en reviews sont très importantes pour savoir si ce qu'on voulait obtenir a marché ou si on s'est planté.

Donc, pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Vingt-septième jour – le 28 février – Bourbier.**

Kurogane arrêta son scooter à l'entrée d'un chemin de terre, hésita, puis le gara sur le côté et coupa le moteur. Loé mit pied à terre en se massant énergiquement le derrière avec une grimace, signe que lui aussi commençait à être éprouvé par la rudesse de leur moyen de transport. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, un petit sourire, et s'engagèrent dans l'allée.

Ils venaient de passer deux jours à quadriller les abords de la ville, sans le moindre résultat, et ils avaient fini par décider de s'éloigner encore un peu, quittant les faubourgs pour se diriger vers les villages en périphérie. A mesure que le temps passait, l'espoir de retrouver le mage, et surtout de le retrouver en bonne santé, ne cessait de s'amenuiser. Ils faisaient pourtant tout leur possible, et ils savaient que la police, de son côté, ne ménageait pas non plus ses efforts, mais ils n'avaient strictement rien. Pas le moindre indice. Stoker était un véritable fantôme.

Le ninja avait même fini par prendre le risque de retourner chez les Servals pour poser des questions sur le chasseur. Etonné de le revoir, leur chef, qui se nommait Wei Zheng, avait fini par accepter de répondre à ses questions. Oui, il connaissait Stoker. Il avait déjà eu affaire à lui car le chasseur était venu ramasser de la nourriture sur son territoire et les choses avaient tourné au vinaigre. Oui, Stoker était fort, mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu. Il existait une sorte d'organisation, un groupement de chasseurs de vampires, qui s'était récemment formé. Ses membres n'étaient pas très expérimentés. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'habitants des environs qui avaient eu à souffrir de la perte de proches à cause de vampires et qui avaient décidé de se défendre. Ils avaient proposé à Stoker de se joindre à eux mais il avait refusé. Pourtant, stratégiquement, chasser en groupe présentait d'énormes avantages et s'il avait pris le temps de vraiment les fédérer et les former, il aurait pu se faire sa propre petite milice privée. D'autant que ces chasses ne leur rapportaient rien d'autre que des risques de blessures ou pire ; les vampires n'ayant pas d'existence officielle, il n'y avait pas la moindre prime à se partager quand on en attrapait un. Juste la satisfaction d'avoir éliminé une nuisance.

Zheng avait accepté de donner l'adresse de ce groupe à Kurogane, qui était allé à leur rencontre, sans plus de résultats. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de Stoker, le vampire renégat qui chassait ses frères, mais personne ne savait comment le contacter. C'était lui qui venait à vous, et non l'inverse.

Le temps passant, le ninja trouvait de plus en plus étrange le comportement du chasseur. On ne lui connaissait que très peu de victimes « officielles », éliminées dans le but d'assainir la situation. En revanche, des bruits couraient sur le fait que des enfants humains avaient disparu dans les quartiers où son passage avait été constaté. Cet homme chassait-il vraiment ? Ou était-ce seulement une couverture qu'il employait pour justifier sa présence ?

Peu importait, dans le fond. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'on ne le trouvait nulle part. Cette situation mettait les nerfs du ninja en pelote, et il devait, un peu plus chaque jour, lutter contre un envahissant sentiment de désespoir. Il se raccrochait à la magie dans ses paumes, à la plume qu'il avait cachée en lieu sûr en attendant de pouvoir la rendre à son propriétaire, et à sa foi en son compagnon. Fye tiendrait. Il avait déjà traversé des épreuves inhumaines, il avait connu des souffrances pires que la mort, et il s'en était tiré. Alors il fallait avoir confiance. L'essentiel était qu'il vive. Tant qu'il était vivant, tout était encore possible.

Loé le précéda dans la large allée ombragée, bordée d'un côté de bananiers et de manguiers, et de l'autre de jardins au fond desquels on pouvait voir des abris, à peine plus grands que ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cour de la ferme, à Argaï, mais qui servaient ici de maison à des familles entières.

La pauvreté dans laquelle vivaient les habitants de ce pays attristait profondément le ninja, mais pourtant, il trouvait du réconfort auprès de ces gens simples, chaleureux, accueillants et généreux, qui partageaient ce qu'ils avaient sans paraître se demander si ça ne leur manquerait pas plus tard, et qui n'hésitaient pas à se moquer ouvertement de lui quand il fronçait les sourcils ou ronchonnait dans son coin.

Le soir tombait, et ils avaient décidé de faire une dernière tentative ici avant de rentrer. Kurogane avait peu à peu appris à connaître le jeune indien et il sentait monter sa tension. Contrairement au magicien, qui aimait se glisser dans son lit à l'aube, pour se nourrir, Loé préférait prendre ses repas à la nuit tombée, et l'heure approchant, il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. C'était une autre différence que le brun avait pu remarquer entre lui et son compagnon : Fye pouvait sauter ses repas et rester le ventre vide pendant deux, ou trois jours, avant de commencer à montrer des signes de faim. C'était, apparemment, une exception.

Soudain, des cris retentirent, en avant d'eux. Plusieurs hommes semblaient très agités, mais une haie bloquait la vue et empêchait les deux compagnons de déterminer la raison de leur trouble. Ils se précipitèrent, passèrent le virage, et tombèrent devant un spectacle qui les laissa perplexes.

Une mare se trouvait probablement là, mais il avait fait très beau et très chaud et elle s'était transformée en gigantesque bourbier, dans lequel trois vaches s'étaient enfoncées jusqu'au poitrail. Elles beuglaient à qui mieux mieux, tandis que deux hommes, un adolescent et deux enfants tentaient de les faire sortir en les tirant à l'aide de cordes lancées autour de leurs cornes. Ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Peu habituées à être manipulées d'une façon si cavalière, les bêtes s'arc-boutaient et résistaient, ce qui ne manquait pas d'aggraver leur situation.

Kurogane comprit immédiatement que passer ce virage avait été une erreur fatale, et que maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de filer un coup de main. Quand il s'avança vers le petit attroupement en demandant s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, Loé lui adressa un regard éloquent, mais finit par hausser les épaules et lui emboîter le pas.

Il n'y avait guère qu'une solution pour sortir les vaches de ce pétrin, et elle n'était pas vraiment réjouissante. Le ninja se munit d'une corde et en tendit l'extrémité au plus âgé des deux hommes – il se nommait Jephté. Avec une prière de requiem pour son pantalon, il ôta ses chaussures et entra dans la boue.

- Allez, viens ! fit-il au vampire. Il faut passer ses cordes derrière leurs fesses et...

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- C'est le seul moyen, Loé.

- Ecoute, je veux bien t'aider dans tes recherches, mais il est strictement hors de question que j'entre dans ce... cloaque pour aller enrouler une corde autour du cul d'une vache ! Qui pue.

- C'est le seul moyen ! répéta Kurogane.

- Je vais bousiller mes fringues !

Le ninja avait déjà remarqué le jeune vampire prenait soin de sa personne. Il s'habillait toujours très proprement, et ses vêtements, sans être tapageurs, étaient bien coupés et de bonne qualité. Ses cheveux étaient soignés, ses ongles toujours impeccables, et il sentait toujours bon, une odeur douce sur une base d'amande.

- Ben retire-les, tes fringues.

Loé lui adressa un regard interloqué, rougit probablement – c'était difficile à dire avec le contre-jour et la couleur naturelle de sa peau, mais le ninja commençait à bien le connaître -, puis finit par hausser les épaules, soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel, et retirer son pantalon et sa chemise. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en maillot de corps et boxer, il devint difficile d'ignorer que la nature l'avait pourvu d'une plastique remarquable. Un corps de danseur, savant équilibre entre musculature et finesse, des proportions idéales, une peau sombre et veloutée, sans défauts, et des mouvements souples, déliés ; on aurait dit une panthère, qui tâtait la boue de l'extrémité des orteils comme s'il s'était agi de l'eau d'une piscine.

Il grimaça, fit une tentative pour poser son pied et à plat et essayer de la jouer façon Jésus, échoua, laissa échapper un « oh et puis merde ! » entre ses dents, et s'enfonça dans la fange jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

- Je jure que tu me paieras ça, siffla-t-il, en passant à côté du ninja.

Mais s'il pensait que patauger dans la gadoue serait la pire épreuve qu'il devrait affronter ce soir-là, il se berçait d'illusions car, au moment où allait le dépasser, Kurogane le retint par le bras avec un « viens par là, toi », qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient ceinturé la première vache avec les cordes. Sur la berge, les deux hommes et tous leurs petits assistants s'arc-boutaient pour haler l'animal hors du trou tandis que le brun et le vampire poussaient par derrière, les épaules calées contre une paire de fesses osseuses et malodorantes.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est nous qui sommes dans la boue, et eux sur la berge !? pesta Loé, que la blague n'amusait pas vraiment.

- Ils sont tout rabougris... On est plus forts, logique qu'on pousse.

- Logique qu'on pousse... Evidemment ! Mais t'es quoi, au juste ? Le bon samaritain ?

- Qui ?

Il leur fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes, beaucoup d'efforts, de sueur et une flopée de jurons pour venir à bout de l'épreuve et parvenir à libérer les trois vaches du bourbier. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent enfin, ils étaient crottés jusqu'aux yeux, ils dégageaient des arômes aussi violents que douteux, et le vampire épuisé faisait peser sur le ninja un œil coléreux. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il attrapa une grosse motte de terre gluante et la lança de toutes ses forces sur Kurogane.

Touché à l'épaule, le guerrier se retourna. Son regard passa de la tache toute fraîche qui s'étalait sur son t-shirt au jeune indien qui l'observait dans une attitude de défi, les lèvres pincées, les yeux plissés, le menton haut et l'air renfrogné, revint à la tache, à Loé, puis hocha la tête, adressa à son « agresseur » un sourire carnassier, piocha à son tour dans la réserve inépuisable de munitions qui lui montait jusqu'aux cuisses, ajusta son tir et... splash.

Les trois gamins restés sur la berge trouvèrent l'idée particulièrement marrante, les deux adultes qui se gondolaient en se tenant les côtes finirent dans la catégorie des dommages collatéraux, et la mare devint le champ de bataille le plus crasseux de toutes les dimensions.

Lorsque Téani, épouse, sœur ou mère de la plus grande partie des combattants revint du marché, ses paniers vides après avoir vendu tous ses légumes, elle resta muette de stupeur devant l'étendue du désastre... pendant environ dix secondes. Après quoi, elle décida de faire, à l'intention de toute la partie mâle de la population des lieux, une démonstration de ses prouesses vocales. Grands et petits, fermiers, ninjas et vampires, eurent tous droit au même traitement à base d'index violemment agité sous le nez, de poings sur les hanches et de vocalises. Et pour finir, ils furent tous condamnés à un passage obligatoire sous le jet du tuyau d'arrosage.

L'eau qui sortait d'un puits profond était glacée, mais le tyran en jupons ne les autorisa pas à s'échapper avant d'être totalement nettoyés, ce qui prit un certain temps car la boue était très collante et ils en avaient à peu près partout, jusque dans les oreilles, les cheveux, et d'autres endroits de leur anatomie qui n'appréciaient que moyennement la température de la douche.

Malheureusement pour elle, Téani eut beau s'énerver et tempêter, il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum d'espièglerie qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissiper, et bien sûr, il se passa ce qui se passe toujours quand on met en présence une chaude soirée, un jet d'eau et une bande d'idiots.

Quand tout le monde fut complètement épuisé et bien défoulé, on alluma un feu pour se sécher un peu. Loé et Kurogane furent invités à partager de dîner de la famille, en remerciement pour leur aide. La nuit tomba doucement, tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous en cercle sur la pelouse devant la maison pour un repas frugal mais offert avec générosité. Le vampire devint très complice avec le chien, qui le débarrassa discrètement de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler, et se vengea assez correctement sur la boisson alcoolisée qui circulait entre les convives.

Comme le ninja le questionnait sur leur village, Jephté lui expliqua que tout le secteur était en fait le résultat du morcellement en petites parcelles d'une immense ancienne propriété coloniale. Après une grande révolte qui avait mis fin à l'esclavage, plusieurs siècles plus tôt, de nombreuses exploitations comme celle-là avaient été saisies, les terres avaient été divisées et données aux esclaves désormais affranchis. Nombre de familles avaient obtenu leur petit lopin de terre, et la plupart des grandes et belles demeures des maîtres avaient été détruites.

- Mais pas celle d'ici, précisa Téani. Elle tombe en ruine, mais elle est encore là.

Le mari et la femme échangèrent un regard nerveux, qui n'échappa pas au ninja.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est un endroit mauvais, répondit la femme. Hanté. On entend des bruits, la nuit.

- Il y a plein de mauvais esprits, là-bas, renchérit son frère. C'est un endroit pour le vaudou « des deux mains », pas pour les honnêtes gens. On doit pas en parler.

La conversation dévia donc sur d'autres sujets puis, l'heure avançant, Kurogane et son compagnon prirent congé. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, côte à côte, sur le chemin qui les ramenait vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé le scooter. Le ninja se sentait plus calme, plus détendu, mais à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la petite ferme, il sentait monter en lui un sentiment de tristesse mêlée de culpabilité. Durant quelques courtes heures, il s'était détourné de son objectif, et il s'était même amusé, il était forcé de l'avouer. Mais pendant ce temps, Fye, lui, attendait.

Près de lui, il sentait également que le vampire était de plus en plus tendu, et il en devinait aisément la raison. L'heure à laquelle il rentrait habituellement était largement dépassée, et Loé devait être affamé. En repensant à ce que le jeune indien lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient à Bas-Fonds, au sujet de ce que sa proximité lui inspirait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils n'allaient pas vers un incident diplomatique.

Aussi fut-il plutôt surpris lorsque, tout à coup, Loé s'arrêta, lui posa une main sur le bras, et leva les yeux vers lui.

- On ne peut pas rentrer tout de suite, lui dit-il.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu dois avoir envie de manger.

- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de revenir ici demain avec ce maudit scooter et... Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre, toi, cette histoire de maison hantée ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est plutôt une planque pour des rituels suspects qu'une maison hantée.

- Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça... bizarre.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Bizarre comment ?

- Eh bien... dans un endroit comme celui-ci, la pratique du vaudou est très courante, c'est même une composante de la vie quotidienne. On fait des cérémonies pour tout, les récoltes, la santé, etc. Le vaudou qu'ils appellent « des deux mains », qui peut être bénéfique ou malveillant, est pleinement accepté par la population. Ils trouvent ça normal. Alors...

- Alors pourquoi se cacher derrière une « maison hantée » ?

- N'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui font ça essaient peut-être de se dissimuler derrière le prétexte du vaudou mais... si tu veux mon avis, ça cache autre chose.

- Comme un nid de vampires ?

- Non, je le saurais si c'était ça.

- Alors, fit le ninja, qui sentit tout à coup la course de son sang s'accélérer dans ses veines, peut-être comme un chasseur de vampires cherchant un endroit tranquille pour planquer un pensionnaire un peu trop remuant ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Kurogane. Je dis simplement que c'est bizarre et que ça mériterait qu'on aille jeter un œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Trouver la maison en question ne fut pas de tout repos. Sans autre lumière que celle de la lune, et à pied car ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer, ils arpentèrent le secteur en long, en large et travers. Les allées se ressemblaient toutes, avec leurs haies de bananiers et leurs lopins de potagers. Ici on se levait avant le soleil pour profiter de la fraîcheur matinale, et on se couchait de bonne heure. Tout était très calme. On n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux de nuit, des insectes, et des batraciens près des mares.

Après ce qui leur parut des heures, les deux compagnons trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient. Derrière une vieille grille rouillée s'étendait un parc dont la végétation, sans doute autrefois soigneusement entretenue, annonçait clairement son intention de retourner à l'état de jungle. Et tout au fond, une grande bâtisse, au rez-de-chaussée en maçonnerie blanche surmonté d'un étage carré en bois. Une lumière vacillante brillait à une des fenêtres du bas.

Le ninja précéda le vampire pour se glisser à l'intérieur du domaine, en profitant d'un endroit où la clôture s'était désassemblée. Passant d'ombre en ombre, ils s'approchèrent de la maison en s'efforçant de ne faire aucun bruit. Ils furent bientôt suffisamment près, et ils trouvèrent refuge dans un amas buissonneux, sous lequel ils s'accroupirent pour pouvoir observer à leur aise sans être vus.

La fenêtre éclairée qu'ils avaient remarquée plus tôt n'avait plus de carreaux. Aussi leur fut-il facile de voir la silhouette d'une personne qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, tout en s'adressant durement à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer. Kurogane se pencha légèrement en avant, pour tenter de mieux entendre.

Soudain l'homme se retourna, et plongea son regard vers les ombres, droit dans la direction de leur cachette.


	29. Underground 19 - Réveil

**Titre** : Underground Ch.19 - Réveil.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Un chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui, mais je peux pas trop couper ailleurs que là donc... Et puis j'ai toujours un chapitre de retard vu qu'il y a un complot mondial pour m'empêcher d'écrire donc, si j'ai le courage, je dis bien SI, et si j'ai le temps (Re SI), j'essaierai de reposter un chapitre ce soir pour me remettre à jour mais bon... je garantis pas.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 4heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : owi les combats dans la boue ! ou la bouse... mais c'est tout de suite moins glamour.

**Lily** : Merci :) Bon, Fye ? Pas Fye ? Ce serait effectivement pas mal que Kuro retrouve son mage parce que là, même moi je commence à trouver que ça suffit :p

**Sarmanda** : Oh ! Que dire ? L'intérêt des longues séparations c'est les retrouvailles. Et je te remercie beaucoup car ce matin en me levant, j'ai eu la joie de trouver ma boite mail remplie de plein de gentilles reviews et là j'ai fondu de bonheur comme un carré de chocolat en plein soleil. Je n'ai pas trop le temps là, mais j'essaierai de te faire une plus longue réponse en MP dès que possible. Merci encore :)

Si vous voulez laisser un mot, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Vingt-huitième jour – le 1****er**** mars – Réveil.**

Sous leur buisson, Kurogane et son compagnon se firent tout petits. L'homme fouilla longuement les ombres du regard, puis se retourna, et repris la diatribe au milieu de laquelle il s'était interrompu, mais si son ton restait véhément, il avait tout de même baissé la voix et on ne comprenait plus ce qu'il disait.

Quand il fut certain que tout danger d'avoir été repéré était écarté, le vampire se glissa le premier hors de leur cachette et courut jusqu'au mur de la maison, contre lequel il se plaqua. Le ninja lui emboîta le pas. Jeter un œil par la fenêtre semblait trop risqué, alors ils partirent dans la direction inverse, pour essayer de trouver une entrée. La bâtisse était grande et de forme carrée. Un vieux blanchissage à la chaux avait autrefois orné sa façade, mais l'enduit se décollait à de nombreux endroits et s'effritait ou tombait par plaques qui paraissait noires dans l'obscurité, et évoquaient une sorte de gale des maisons. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kurogane pensa soudain au Grand Mal et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'écarter du mur avec un grognement de dégoût.

Ils contournèrent un angle, et longèrent la partie arrière de l'édifice jusqu'à découvrir ce qu'ils cherchaient : une petite porte de service, cachée dans une encoignure, et à laquelle on accédait en descendant trois marches.

Loé entra le premier. Le vampire se déplaçait dans un silence presque parfait. A sa façon à la fois délicate et moelleuse de poser les pieds pour ne produire aucun bruit, on pouvait deviner une très longue pratique de l'exercice et, sûrement, de la prédation. Après un dernier coup d'œil alentour, le guerrier suivit, tout en se disant qu'il devrait se montrer plus vigilant au sujet de son partenaire du moment ; la gentillesse, la timidité et le côté amusant du jeune homme lui faisaient trop souvent oublier à qui il avait affaire.

Sans surprise, ils débouchèrent dans l'office. D'anciens fourneaux s'alignaient le long d'un mur dans lequel on pouvait voir une immense et très inquiétante lézarde. La grande demeure avait résisté au séisme, mais il ne faudrait sans doute pas grand-chose pour qu'elle se casse la figure, peut-être au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. Dans ce pays où la nature se plaisait à se déchaîner, il n'y aurait sans doute pas besoin d'un gros cyclone ou d'une autre secousse. Un bon coup de vent et la maison s'envolerait comme celle des trois petits cochons.

Les deux compagnons quittèrent la pièce et suivirent un couloir jonché de feuilles mortes, de poussière et petits gravats. Par chance, les occupants des lieux, à force de l'emprunter, avaient repoussé tous les débris sur le côté et tracé au milieu une allée dégagée, sans quoi il aurait été impossible d'approcher sans éveiller leur attention.

Une lumière brillait à travers les interstices de l'encadrement d'une porte en bois ; ils étaient parvenus à la pièce qu'ils avaient repérée depuis l'extérieur. Kurogane se rapprocha de Loé et ils plaquèrent leur oreille contre le battant pour écouter.

- Je suis d'avis d'aller à l'est, disait un homme. Longer le lac et passer frontière.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse attraper ? répliqua une voix féminine avec sècheresse. Tout le monde va nous chercher sur cette route. Il faut descendre au sud en coupant à travers la montagne par des chemins de bergers, rejoindre la côte, trouver un bateau et franchir la frontière en mer, contourner le cap et ensuite seulement, débarquer.

- Tu te rends compte du temps que ça va prendre ?

- Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire ? Nous sommes recherchés pour être interrogés sur un complot contre le président ! Tu es peut-être assez mou et paresseux pour t'imaginer que passer le reste de ta vie dans une cellule sera confortable, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis encore jeune et je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'ailler moisir d...

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Arrête un peu ta rengaine, Maricia !

- Ecoute, Faustin,... commença la femme, d'un ton moralisateur.

- Non, toi, écoute...

Faustin et Maricia... Le ninja serra les mâchoires. Il en aurait grincé des dents de frustration. Ils avaient attrapé un poisson, mais ce n'était pas le bon. Même s'ils faisaient irruption dans cette pièce, Fye ne serait pas là. Il savait que c'était stupide et que, dans tous les cas, ça ne se serait jamais produit, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer le blond se lever à son arrivée, son regard s'éclairer et un grand sourire apparaître sur son visage, tandis qu'il prendrait une expression faussement boudeuse pour lui reprocher d'avoir mis trop de temps à venir. Atterré par la niaiserie gluante de ses propres désirs et l'amertume de sa déception, il fit signe à Loé de se reculer et ils trouvèrent refuge dans la pièce voisine.

- Ce ne sont pas nos clients, expliqua-t-il à voix basse au vampire, mais ils peuvent rendre service. Tu vas rester ici et les surveiller pendant que je retourne en ville chercher ce flic.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ils sont recherchés, t'as pas entendu ?

- Si, mais pourquoi tu veux retourner en ville ?

- C'est pas à nous de les arrêter, et si on les amoche, Depestre pourra plus rien en tirer alors il vaut mieux laisser la police faire l'arrestation, tu penses pas ?

- Si, et ?

- Et quoi ? fit le ninja, qui ne comprenait pas du tout où son compagnon voulait en venir.

Le jeune indien non plus, ne paraissait pas comprendre, puis soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et ses yeux noirs se mirent à pétiller d'amusement.

- Dis donc, fit-il, il s'est passé beaucoup d'années entre Neandertal et le Japon Féodal ? Non parce que nous, les hommes modernes, on a ça...

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite avec des chiffres sur le dessus, appuya sur certains, porta la boite à son oreille et :

- Je suis bien au service d'urgences de la police ? ... Oui, je voudrais parler à l'inspecteur Depestre, je vous prie... Merci, j'attends. Ça s'appelle un téléphone, précisa-t-il, en aparté, pour Kurogane qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, et ça sert à... bah ça sert à téléphoner. Oui, inspecteur ? Oui, ne quittez pas, quelqu'un souhaite vous parler.

Loé tendit l'appareil au ninja qui le prit, l'appliqua à son tour contre son oreille, et entendit clairement la voix de Despestre qui faisait : « Allô ? ».

- C'est pas mal, ce truc, dit-il.

- Qui... Kurogane ? Parle plus fort mon vieux, je t'entends à peine.

En quelques mots, le ninja expliqua au policier où ils se trouvaient, et qui était probablement dans la pièce voisine. Il pouvait percevoir l'excitation qui montait dans les réponses de son ami, qui finit par lui dire de ne surtout pas bouger, de ressortir de la maison si possible et de garder un œil sur les suspects le temps qu'il rassemble des hommes et qu'il arrive.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement, de ne rien faire, et après la terrible déconvenue qu'il venait de subir, il aurait préféré se défouler en distribuant quelques baffes, mais il reconnaissait que c'était quand même le mieux à faire. La police ne tenait pas à ce que l'affaire du poison s'ébruite, surtout depuis qu'on avait découvert la possibilité d'un attentat contre la vie du président. De plus, ni lui ni Loé ne devaient se faire remarquer, et s'ils prenaient la situation en main, il y avait fort peu de chances pour que leur intervention se fasse sous le signe de la discrétion. Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin, et retournèrent vers le buisson où ils s'étaient postés tout au début pour observer. De là, ils pouvaient s'assurer que leurs clients n'iraient nulle part et continueraient à se disputer.

Accroupis sous de grandes feuilles de palmiers qui se recourbaient vers le sol et les dissimulaient à la vue des occupants de la maison, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Kurogane se replongea aussitôt dans des réflexions moroses. Ils n'avaient finalement pas avancé d'un pouce, et il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait le magicien. Ni dans quel état il était. Cela faisait presque dix jours qu'ils avaient été séparés. Même dans des conditions normales, et même si c'était Fye, ça faisait beaucoup de repas manqués, pour un vampire.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? fit-il à mi-voix en se tournant vers Loé.

- Bien sûr.

- Combien de temps tu serais capable de tenir sans manger ? Sans que la faim commence à te faire faire des choses que tu ne ferais pas en temps normal.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction du vampire, et malgré ce qu'il s'était promis un moment plus tôt, il se laissa surprendre. Souple comme un chat, d'une détente rapide, Loé lui bondit dessus. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, avec le jeune indien juché sur lui, qui le couvait d'un regard doré et lui adressait un sourire tout en canines, puis se pencha sur lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Puisque tu poses la question, Kurogane, murmura-t-il suavement, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre mes limites.

Les lèvres du vampire frolèrent son cou, et la tiédeur de son souffle sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie que cela se produise, qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager son sang ou quoi que ce soit avec un autre que Fye, cependant il était fatigué, profondément déçu, désespéré, et le corps de panthère noire de l'indien perché sur lui dégageait une aura à la fois dangereuse et sensuelle très attirante. En temps normal il l'aurait repoussé, probablement sans douceur, mais il se sentait lourd et vide en même temps. Il avait froid à l'intérieur et, l'espace d'une seconde, il se dit que ce que ce garçon lui offrait le réchaufferait peut-être. Il se vit refermer ses bras sur lui, l'attirer contre sa poitrine, le laisser prendre ce qu'il désirait, et la question fugace de ce qu'il ressentirait, de savoir si ce serait aussi enivrant qu'avec le magicien, lui effleura l'esprit.

Engourdi par ses tourments, accablé par sa faiblesse et la trahison qui se dessinait, il ne fit rien, finalement, et son manque de réaction étonna Loé qui se redressa légèrement pour le regarder, secoua la tête d'un air vaguement réprobateur, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'écarta.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, dit-il à mi-voix, d'un ton de reproche. Ressaisis-toi, Kurogane, parce que je t'avertis que la prochaine fois, je considérerai ce genre d'attitude comme une invitation à prendre ce qui ne m'appartient pas. Et je ne suis pas assez gentil pour me refuser ce plaisir encore une fois.

Puis il disparut dans le noir, en précisant qu'il allait voir s'il n'y avait pas un garde assez idiot pour s'être isolé dans un coin sombre. Le ninja resta seul, allongé sur la pelouse, anéanti. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Certes, il appréciait beaucoup Loé, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à... ça, avant. Alors pourquoi ? La réponse lui parut comme trop complexe pour son cerveau déconnecté, alors il demeura là, immobile, la tête vide, jusqu'à ce que des cris et de l'agitation à l'intérieur de la maison lui indiquent que Depestre était arrivé et procédait aux arrestations.

Alors seulement, il se leva et alla rejoindre la police. Une fois que tout fut terminé, l'inspecteur vint vers lui avec un grand sourire ravi et le remercia chaleureusement pour son aide. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que son interlocuteur n'était pas du tout en forme, alors il envoya quelqu'un récupérer son scooter et proposa un ninja de le ramener en ville en voiture, ce qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Loé ne s'était pas remontré, et il se doutait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant, au mieux, le lendemain.

De retour à l'appartement, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, muré dans son silence, fit un sort à une bouteille de rhum ou deux, puis sombra dans un sommeil d'ivrogne qui ne lui apporta guère de repos, mais le soulagea, au moins pour quelques heures, de ses préoccupations. C'était ce qu'il voulait, oublier.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla avec la bouche pâteuse, un mal de crâne catégorie poids-lourd, et l'humeur d'une hyène. Au moment de se lever, une bouffée d'air monta des plis de sa chemise, lui apportant une vague odeur de vase et d'autres matières peu hygiéniques, qui lui rappela ses exploits de la veille. Il sauta sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il commençait à se sentir mieux, et avaler un petit déjeuner solide acheva de le remettre en forme. Il avait vraiment déconné, hier soir, et il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses. Loé avait raison, il devait se reprendre, dans son propre intérêt, celui de Fye, et celui du jeune indien qui, il en avait bien conscience, luttait contre lui-même par respect pour lui et pour le mage, mais était en train de perdre la partie. Il fallait que tout ça prenne fin, le plus tôt possible, pour le bien de tous.

Un billet de Depestre, posé sur la table basse du séjour, l'invitait à aller le rejoindre au commissariat. Habillé de propre, le ninja quitta l'appartement. En arrivant dans la rue, il eut la surprise de trouver Loé qui l'attendait, assis sur le muret d'en face, en train de déguster une glace italienne.

- Je croyais que les va... gens comme toi n'aimaient pas ce genre d'aliments, fit-il en le rejoignant et en se posant à côté de lui.

- Citron-chocolat ? Qui résisterait à ça ? répondit le jeune indien, avec un beau sourire. Et puis c'est assez léger, et rafraîchissement. Le marchand est juste là au coin de la rue, si ça te fait envie.

- J'aime pas le sucré. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. On peut pas continuer comme ça.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de fouiller la ville de fond en comble comme ça. Stoker est bien caché et à moins d'avoir un énorme coup de chance, on ne tombera jamais dessus par hasard.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- J'ai une idée pour le piéger, mais... j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Accordée.

- Ça ne va pas te causer d'ennuis avec ton clan ?

- Stoker est un chasseur de vampires, ça ne les dérangera pas si on le coince. Tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'informations sur le clan, je suis libre de t'aider.

- C'est à dire qu'en fait, mon idée impliquerait la participation de ton clan.

- Alors là, Kurogane, je ne peux vraiment rien te garantir.

- Ils n'auraient pas besoin de se battre ou quoi que ce soit. Juste de répandre une rumeur, et garder les yeux ouverts pour voir s'il y a une réaction. Tu penses qu'ils pourraient faire ça pour se débarrasser de Stoker ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux toujours le leur demander. C'est quoi, ton plan ?

Il écouta les explications du ninja, qui étaient, en fin de compte, très simple, puis acquiesça et annonça qu'il allait trouver son roi pour lui poser la question.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace marrante, du moment que tu ne m'obliges plus à poser mes fesses sur la selle de ce scooter.

- De mon côté, je vais aller demander aux Servals de faire la même chose. Ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup Stoker, je ne pense pas qu'ils me refuseront ce service.

Wei Zheng ne parut pas vraiment heureux, lorsqu'il vit revenir Kurogane au Kalulu, mais il écouta sa requête et accepta de l'aider. Satisfait, le ninja se dirigea ensuite vers le poste de police.


	30. Underground 20 - Deal

**Titre** : Underground Ch.20 - Deal.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon bah voilà hein, encore une fois je suis complètement à la bourre mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant. Mais snif, tout le monde m'a crié dessus hier ! M'enfin, vous ne comprenez pas ! La chair est faible, c'est tout ! Et puis c'est pas comme si Kurogane avait embrassé Sakura... Bref, la suite.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 5 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : Méééé ! Il faut le comprendre ce pauvre garçon, il est désespéré, et il a besoin de réconfort ! Et au passage tu noteras que Loé a été très bien, il a fait preuve d'une grande retenue. Je suis pas sûre qu'à sa place, j'en aurais fait autant.

**Sarmanda** : Bah oui, bien sûr, ça pouvait pas être aussi simple hein :) Et oui, Kuro a un petit coup de blues mais bon faut dire que la déception a été forte.

**Lily** : lol, ouais c'est les Feux de l'Amour en ce moment ! Il est plutôt mimi le Loé, non ? Enfin oué, ce serait bien qu'on retrouve Fye, quand même, parce que sinon, on sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver ! Tadaaaan ! Suspens !

Pour me passer encore un savon, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Vingt-neuvième jour – le 2 mars – Deal.**

- Je te dis que ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Stoker, avant de raccrocher brutalement son téléphone et de foudroyer l'appareil du regard.

Puis il se tourna vers son prisonnier et lui adressa une moue méprisante. Le blond avait le beau rôle, vraiment. Il pouvait rester dans sa cage à se prélasser toute la journée, logé aux frais de la princesse, et n'avait à penser qu'à lui-même. Encore un que la vie gâtait. Avec sa gueule d'ange, il devait avoir été bien servi à la naissance, nanti d'une gentille et riche famille, de parents aimants qui l'avaient chouchouté, qui lui avaient permis de grandir entouré d'amour...

Le chasseur, lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Certes, matériellement, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Il avait vécu dans l'opulence, le luxe propre aux familles aristocratiques, du genre à avoir son serviteur debout derrière lui pendant son petit-déjeuner pour remuer sa boisson à sa place. Le château familial était si grand que, encore aujourd'hui, il n'en connaissait pas toutes les pièces. Par caprice, la femme de son père, cette créature au cœur plus froid et aride que la banquise, avait décidé que l'aile nord servirait pendant l'été, et l'aile sud pendant l'hiver. On déménageait donc deux fois l'an pour aller se dépayser de l'autre coté de la cour intérieure.

Ils étaient sept frères et sœurs à se partager la charge d'essayer de se montrer à la hauteur de leurs parents. La compétition était rude pour être le plus intelligent, le plus travailleur, le plus ambitieux, et obtenir les faveurs du patriarche. Par faveurs, il allait ici comprendre confiance et travail à responsabilités, et rien d'autre. L'amour, la tendresse, les rires, les moments partagés, ce n'était pas pour eux. On prenait les repas ensemble, et il valait mieux y arriver sur son trente-et-un, avec cravate et souliers vernis. Le dîner commençait toujours par un sermon, puis leur père les questionnait sur leurs activités respectives et les résultats qu'ils avaient obtenus. Mieux valait que les réponses lui plaisent, vraiment.

Seulement parfois, il demandait l'impossible. Stoker venait de lui expliquer qu'il avait des ennuis, que les choses, ici, ne se déroulaient pas du tout comme prévu et qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il aurait bien voulu que l'une de ses sœurs vienne lui donner un coup de main, mais il avait essuyé un refus. Enfin, c'était pire que cela. Son père avait totalement ignoré ses explications et sa requête, et lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour terminer sa mission et rentrer, sans quoi il enverrait son frère aîné finir à sa place. Ça, ça n'était pas bon du tout. Si les choses en arrivaient là, il y aurait un bain de sang dans cette ville, une guerre. Et lui, il se retrouverait tout en bas de l'échelle sociale de la fratrie, condamné à rester à la maison pour, littéralement, cirer les pompes de tous les autres, laver leur linge, changer leurs draps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait regagné la confiance de son géniteur. Ce qui pouvait être très, très long. Il faudrait compter en dizaines d'années.

Il n'avait pas travaillé aussi dur, jusque là, pour finir désavoué et humilié – parce que bien sûr il deviendrait le souffre-douleur de toute la sainte famille, s'il échouait. Il aurait encore mieux valu mourir. Réussir sa mission ? En si peu de temps ? Cela paraissait totalement exclu, à moins de bénéficier de plus gros coup de chance de l'histoire de l'humanité. Même après presque trois semaines d'enquête, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour vaincre Dossou. En revanche, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur ce dernier, ses gardes du corps, ses manières, et rien de bien réjouissant là-dedans. Le vampire blond se cachait dans les montagnes à l'extérieur de la ville, dans une ancienne prison d'esclaves. Un lieu difficile à attaquer, et solidement gardé.

Mais le pire, dans cette histoire, le _pire_ c'était qu'à l'heure actuelle, la vengeance qu'il était censé exercer sur Dossou au nom de sa famille, la punition qu'il recevrait s'il échouait, étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait des problèmes bien plus urgents sur les bras !

Il vivait dans un tout petit appartement insalubre, dans un immeuble à demi-effondré, et la sécurité y était minimale. Et avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir rester là.

Cela avait commencé deux jours plus tôt. Il avait reçu un appel de l'un de ses indicateurs en ville, un petit flic qu'il arrosait pour obtenir les nouvelles fraîches du commissariat. Et qu'avait-il appris ? Non seulement Lavoie s'était fait arrêter, ce qui n'était pas bon pour lui, car son nom avait été cité, mais cette autre femme, Maricia Boisrond, avait également été prise et elle avait parlé. Non de lui, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais de Cathy Voisin, « l'administratrice » du Bouillon des Poisons, le deuxième sous-sol de Bas-Fonds. Et son nom à lui était apparu une deuxième fois.

En plus, l'inspecteur chargé de cette enquête, Sebhan Depestre, était, comme par hasard, en contact avec cet homme aux yeux rouges, ce Kurogane. Tous les deux cherchaient activement son prisonnier, ils remuaient même ciel et terre pour le retrouver, et ils savaient que c'était lui qui le détenait. Par chance, jusque là, ils avaient échoué, et comme ils n'avaient pas de preuves tangibles pour le relier à ces histoires d'empoisonnement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu lancer de chasse à l'homme contre lui. La chose était restée assez confidentielle et il n'avait jamais vraiment été inquiété.

Seulement là, les choses venaient de se corser sérieusement. Cathy Voisin, en plus de vendre des poisons, s'adonnait à diverses activités peu recommandables. Elle recevait, dans un endroit lui appartenant, des prêtres du vaudou « des deux mains » pour célébrer des messes noires durant lesquelles des enfants en bas âge étaient sacrifiés. Et elle était également connue par les vampires pour sa capacité à collecter des proies, assez peu consentantes, pour les nourrir. Elle savait les choisir, et elle s'était fait une clientèle régulière, dont Stoker faisait partie. Et voilà qu'elle venait de se faire prendre, dénoncée apparemment par Maricia Boisrond. Et lui, il était du même coup recherché au titre de témoin, du moins pour l'instant.

Tout cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires. Il avait désormais la police sur le dos. Mais il aurait encore pu s'en accommoder. Il vivait dans un endroit très discret, et il se montrait extrêmement prudent. Seulement ses ennuis ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Une étrange rumeur était apparue, selon laquelle il attendait l'arrivée de renforts. On racontait que plusieurs vampires renégats comme lui devaient venir le rejoindre, et qu'ensemble, ils avaient comme projet « d'assainir » la ville et de la placer ensuite sous leur contrôle exclusif. C'était une pure invention, jamais il n'avait eu de tels projets, mais dans un endroit comme celui-ci, les on-dit couraient à la vitesse du vent, et bientôt, dans le milieu où il évoluait, ce serait sur toutes les lèvres.

Il doutait fortement que les clans de vampires, qui lui en voulaient déjà pas mal, apprécieraient la blague. Et surtout, si la nouvelle parvenait aux oreilles de Dossou, il allait au-devant de très, très gros ennuis. Car celui-là ne boxait pas dans la même catégorie que la police ou les petits rois des quartiers. Il avait des moyens complètement différents, des magiciens, une petite armée sous ses ordres, et il le trouverait. Et ensuite, il lui ferait passer l'envie d'être le maître du monde. Définitivement.

A cette pensée, Stoker était terrifié. Pour l'instant, il avait su garder son incognito et rester relativement caché, mais si Dossou se mettait après lui, il découvrirait très vite sa planque, et sa véritable identité. Et quand il apprendrait qui il était, il saurait également la véritable raison de sa présence. Et s'il s'apercevait qu'en plus, c'était lui qui lui avait soustrait le magicien étranger. Alors là, ce serait la curée. Il ferait tout pour récupérer son prisonnier, et le chasseur n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant. Pire, toute l'opération pour laquelle il s'était tant investi échouerait, et ce serait retour à la case départ pour sa famille. En plus d'être mort, il se serait répudié par ses parents pour son échec et la honte rejaillissant sur eux, et déchu de son nom et tout ce qui allait avec. Il finirait dans une fosse commune avec une bande de noirs en décomposition. Il ne pourrait connaître pire déchéance.

Dossou, de son côté, récupèrerait le magicien, en disposerait comme il en avait l'intention dès le début, et alors, des choses terribles se produiraient. Après ça, plus personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

- Tout ça à cause de ta maudite Proie ! cracha-t-il, à l'intention du captif.

Car bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe. C'était ce Kurogane et ce policier qui avaient lancé cette rumeur, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Tout ça pour le mettre en danger et l'obliger à bouger. Et le pire, c'était que ça fonctionnait ! Il allait être forcé d'agir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, et surtout, il ne pouvait pas garder son prisonnier dans cet appartement. Il lui fallait trouver une meilleure cachette, un endroit plus sûr. L'idéal aurait été de pouvoir traverser une dimension, mais comme le blond s'était débarrassé de sa magie, ils étaient coincés ici comme des rats. Et sans les effets zombifiants du coup-poudre, qui n'avait pas agi comme il fallait, les réactions de ce type étaient totalement imprévisibles.

Pour l'instant, il était encore faible. Trois balles dans le corps et une dose massive de poison l'avaient mis complètement sur la touche pendant quelques jours, mais depuis la veille, il était de nouveau éveillé, et il arrivait à se tenir assis. Il avait repris son habitude de le fixer sans arrêt du regard en pianotant sur le parquet avec ses griffes, et il semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Le coup-poudre n'était pas parvenu à le priver de sa volonté, mais il semblait, en revanche, lui avoir ôté sa santé mentale, et avec la faim qui le tenaillait, il devenait d'heure en heure plus dangereux. Stoker n'avait plus de poison, puisqu'il lui avait tout versé sur la tête. Il ne pensait pas non plus que recommencer à lui tirer dessus soit une bonne idée. Maintenant qu'on le recherchait activement, il préférait éviter d'attirer l'attention avec des coups de feu.

Alors que pouvait-il faire ? Il était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas transporter le blond tant qu'il était dans cet état ; il ne pouvait pas non plus le tuer, car il était son dernier rempart contre Dossou, son moyen de pression... Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Ça ne le réjouissait pas du tout, mais il n'avait aucun autre choix ; il allait devoir prendre le risque.

Il quitta le salon, et entra dans sa minuscule chambre. Le problème, avec ce pays, c'était le temps. On était en février, et chez lui à cette saison, il neigeait à gros flocons, mais ici, il faisait un soleil magnifique et la température était estivale. Ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires d'un homme dont le portrait-robot était probablement entre les mains de toutes les patrouilles de police de la ville. Pas de grand manteau, pas de grosse écharpe, de bonnet, pour se dissimuler. En râlant, il retira son pantalon de toile et son polo de marque, pour enfiler un short de foot et un maillot de corps vert et jaune, puis il s'équipa de sandales en plastique du dernier chic, d'une paire de lunettes noires et d'un bob publicitaire au nom d'une marque d'alcool anisé venant de France. Il faillit vomir en découvrant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, mais son épreuve ne faisait que commencer. Il attrapa une paire de ciseaux et un rasoir, et il se mit à tailler n'importe comment dans sa belle barbe si soignée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressemble plus à rien. Il en aurait pleuré tellement ça lui coûtait. Un moment, il se dit qu'il faudrait plutôt qu'il se rase, mais il se ravisa. Même s'il sortait le moins possible et presque jamais en pleine journée, et il avait tout de même bien bronzé, et s'il se rasait le menton, on verrait clairement la différence de couleur avec le reste de son visage. Déjà que ces cons de nègres se foutaient souvent de sa gueule à cause de sa peau claire, si en plus il avait l'apparence d'un zèbre... non, il ne le supporterait pas.

Quand il estima qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus péquenaud, il prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement pour grimper dans sa fourgonnette. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de laisser son prisonnier seul et sans surveillance, mais la cage était bien fermée, le blond était enchaîné, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça, ou courir très vite à la catastrophe.

Il gagna le centre-ville, et se dirigea droit vers un petit bar où il savait pouvoir trouver quelques connaissances fiables. Il réunit un petit groupe qu'il guida à travers la ville jusqu'à une petite rue où ils se postèrent pour attendre tranquillement. Ce fut long.

Les passants entraient dans la rue et circulaient rapidement, en leur lançant des regards méfiants. Personne ne s'attardait, mais personne ne leur chercha d'ennuis non plus, ni ne leur demanda d'explications. Stoker avait laissé ses hommes à l'extérieur et s'était réfugié dans une petite boutique, d'où il observait de loin, à travers la vitrine, sans se faire remarquer. La vieille dame qui tenait le magasin lui avait même gentiment offert une chaise, en échange d'un peu de conversation et elle avait voulu partager avec lui un jus de fruit et des gâteaux, qu'il avait poliment refusés.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin et la lumière commençait à prendre des nuances dorées quand les choses bougèrent enfin. Il vit ses gars, qui s'étaient assis par terre, adossés contre les murs, se lever tous ensemble, et il comprit que la personne qu'il attendait venait d'arriver. Mais il ne sortit pas tout de suite, préférant observer son « client » avant d'intervenir.

Kurogane avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était alors allongé dans la poussière, inconscient, couvert de sang et d'une saleté repoussante. L'homme qui se tenait à présent devant le magasin, cerné par cinq gros durs qui lui bloquaient le passage et la retraite, avait bien plus de prestance. Stoker n'avait pas réalisé, la première fois, à quel point il était grand et bien fait. Il comprenait mieux, à présent, ce qui avait pu pousser le blond à le choisir comme Proie. Il était vraiment spécial ; il émanait de lui quelque chose de très particulier, une impression de force, non seulement physique, mais intérieure également, et une aura étrange, comme s'il disposait de magie mais sans pour autant être un magicien. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain ? En tout cas, il était plutôt appétissant, et le jeune vampire à la peau noire qui se tenait à ses côtés n'était pas mal non plus, avec son air félin et sa beauté exotique.

Quelques mots furent échangés, à l'extérieur, et Stoker sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se montre, car le ton commençait à monter. Il remercia poliment la vieille dame et sortit de la boutique. Quand il fit son apparition, les yeux grenat du ninja se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. Le chasseur ne pensait pas qu'il le reconnaîtrait, pourtant il fut tout de suite démasqué, et il vit les sourcils du brun se froncer sous l'effet de la colère, tandis que ses prunelles lançaient soudain des éclairs.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais si vous faites ça, vous ne reverrez jamais votre ami vivant. J'ai laissé quelqu'un auprès de lui pour le surveiller et si je ne suis pas revenu à la tombée de la nuit, il le tuera sans hésitation.

Son bluff ne fonctionna pas du tout. Kurogane ouvrit la main, un sabre jaillit de sa paume, et l'instant suivant, Stoker avait plusieurs pouces de bon acier très brillant et à l'aspect incroyablement affuté qui pointaient sous son nez. Ses compagnons tentèrent de se précipiter à son aide, mais alors, un deuxième sabre jaillit pour les en dissuader, et le vampire à la peau noire découvrit ses canines, ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, fit le barbu, mais pour vous proposer un marché.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Vous vivez chez ce policier... J'ai mes sources, figurez-vous.

- Dis à tes gros lards de calmer leurs ardeurs, sans quoi je leur troue la peau.

Le chasseur fit un signe du menton, et ses hommes se reculèrent de plusieurs pas, tout en gardant une attitude vigilante. Enfin, ils donnaient surtout l'impression que leur vigilance avait un rapport avec le moment le plus propice pour tourner les talons et s'enfuir, plutôt qu'autre chose...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le ninja.

- Vous ne voulez pas de nouvelles de votre ami ?

- Non.

- Mais... fit Stoker, désarçonné, je croyais que vous...

- Si tu penses que je vais croire un seul mot sortant de ta bouche, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, donc non, je veux aucune nouvelle venant de toi.

- Je vois. Alors peut-être... qu'une photographie vous convaincrait ?

Le chasseur sortit de sa poche un petit étui, dont il tira un cliché qu'il tendit au ninja. Kurogane le toisa avec méfiance, puis renvoya Ginryû et prit la photo. La regarda. Les muscles de ses mâchoires saillirent sous sa peau halée, et ses sourcils se froncèrent si fort qu'ils se touchaient presque. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent doucement et laissèrent tomber l'image, que Loé rattrapa au vol.

Curieux, le vampire ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, et sa peau sombre prit soudain une teinte plus grise. La vue semblait prise à travers une grille. On apercevait un homme aux cheveux blonds, couché, ou plutôt tassé sur un plancher, dans un angle d'une sorte de cage. Sa peau était blême, ses yeux fermés, ses deux bras étaient repliés dans le creux de son ventre comme s'il tentait de se protéger, et il était recroquevillé en position fœtale. Il baignait dans une mare de sang. On pouvait deviner des colliers de cuir autour de son cou, de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, et des chaines qui en partaient pour rejoindre des anneaux fixés aux barreaux. C'était une vision de cauchemar. Le jeune indien se mit à trembler, et leva sur le ninja un regard craintif, certain que ce dernier allait massacrer le barbu. Ce qu'il découvrit alors le prit complètement au dépourvu.

Kurogane souriait. Un sourire de loup, plein d'une terrible et sombre joie qui faisait briller plus fort ses yeux couleur de sang.

Loé ne fut pas le seul pris au dépourvu ; Stoker aussi, faisait une drôle de tête quand il reprit la parole.

- Il a besoin de sang, dit-il. Votre sang. Alors je vous propose un marché. Je vais prélever du sang sur vous, et ensuite, vous me laisserez bien tranquillement rentrer chez moi. Une fois que je serai parti, vous irez voir ce policier, l'inspecteur Depestre, et vous le persuaderez d'arrêter les poursuites contre moi. Puis vous irez voir les chefs de clans de vampires, et vous vous excuserez auprès d'eux. Vous direz que vous avez commis une erreur, et que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire venir des compagnons ou de prendre le pouvoir dans cette ville. D'ailleurs, je compte bientôt partir. Une fois que vous aurez fait tout ça, et que j'en aurai été informé, je donnerai ce sang à votre ami, pour qu'il puisse guérir correctement. Il ira mieux, je le promets. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Non.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, Kurogane. Les blessures que votre ami a reçues sont mortelles. J'y ai veillé personnellement. Si on ne fait rien, il ne survivra pas. Alors c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je serais vous, je...

- Mais t'es pas moi, et c'est non.

- Réfléchissez !

- C'est tout vu. Tu veux de mon sang ? Tiens ! Je t'en donne.

D'un geste vif, le ninja passa sa main sous la lame de Sôhi, se taillada la paume, puis attrapa le poignet du chasseur et lui macula le bras de sang.

- Voilà, fit-il en finissant par s'essuyer sur le maillot de corps du barbu. Tu as mon sang.

- Vous êtes cinglé ! s'exclama Stoker, les yeux soudain exorbités d'horreur. Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait !?

- Ouais. Dis-moi, il t'est arrivé quoi à l'oreille ? Me dis pas que tu t'es coupé en te rasant, parce que je vais avoir du mal à te croire. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, pas vrai ? T'as dû bien le gonfler pour qu'il s'en prenne à toi de cette manière. C'est pour ça que tu l'as mis dans cet état ?

Kurogane rengaina son deuxième sabre, et attrapa le chasseur par le col pour le coller contre un mur. Un regard meurtrier à ses hommes les dissuada d'intervenir, puis il se tourna vers sa proie. Il dominait Stoker de presque une tête et il dut baisser les yeux pour croiser son regard.

- Alors maintenant, on va parler. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Fye va te faire, quand tu vas rentrer chez toi avec mon odeur partout sur toi, hein ? Il est affamé, tu dis ? Oh ouais, il doit crever de faim et quand il a la dalle, il peut être plutôt grognon. Sans compter toutes les saloperies que tu as dû lui administrer pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Alors voilà comment ça va se passer : je vais rien te donner du tout ; je vais parler à personne, je m'excuserai auprès de personne, et je ferai pas marche arrière ; je vais rentrer tranquillement à la maison, prendre une douche, me servir un verre de rhum, me vautrer dans le canapé, allumer la télé, et attendre. Je vais arrêter de me casser le cul et le reste à chercher le mage. Parce que j'en ai marre.

- Tu... Vous abandonnez votre compagnon ?

- L'abandonner ? Oh mais non, c'est même tout le contraire. Je viens de réaliser que depuis le début, je le trahis, alors je change d'attitude.

- Comment ça ? demanda le barbu, et du coin de l'œil, Kurogane aperçut Loé qui le regardait aussi avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Je me suis escrimé à le chercher partout, j'ai passé des heures à me demander ce qui lui était arrivé, s'il allait bien... mais je me posais pas les bonnes questions. Peu importe où il est. Peu importe qu'il aille bien ou non. C'est pas mon problème. J'aurais simplement dû lui faire confiance. Vraiment confiance. Alors merci, maintenant que je t'ai vu, je sais que tout ira bien, et je sais que je retrouverai mon mage très bientôt.

- Vous vous trompez. Il va mourir.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tiens, tu sais quoi ? Je suis pas magicien, ni liseur de rêve ou ce genre de conneries, mais je vais te faire une prédiction. Voilà comment les choses vont se passer : tu vas rentrer bien gentiment chez toi, parce que toute la ville te traque et que t'as nulle part où aller, et quand tu vas arriver, Fye va immédiatement savoir que tu m'as rencontré. Il va sentir mon odeur sur toi, et ça va le rendre dingue. Si j'étais sympa, je pourrais avoir pitié de toi. Je pourrais te questionner, te demander comment t'as su qu'on arrivait et comment t'as fait pour nous piéger, et si tes réponses me plaisaient, je pourrais te donner de mon sang, pour que tu puisses le nourrir, et alors, peut-être qu'il te laisserait en vie. Seulement, tu vois, j'ai vu cette photo, et ça m'a vraiment foutu la rage. Et si moi, juste avec une photo, j'ai la rage, j'imagine même pas ce que lui, il doit ressentir. Alors, parce qu'il est mon partenaire et que je le respecte, je vais rien te faire du tout. Aucune question, pas de sang, pas de violence. Je veux pas lui retirer le plaisir de se charger lui-même de ton cas.

- Je le tuerai ! Il en cage, enchaîné, et très affaibli. Je trufferai son corps de balles puis je lui ferai la peau.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Bonne chance.

Sur ces mots, le ninja le lâcha, lui tourna le dos, et s'éloigna dans la rue.


	31. Underground 21 - Déménagement

**Titre** : Underground Ch.21 - Déménagement.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Ouiiii je sais, c'est de pire en pire mais hein ! voilà quoi ! Je pensais que ce chapitre allait être simple à écrire et en fait, pas du tout, j'ai galéré !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 8 heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : Rho mais tu es sadique ! Ok, Stoker est con, et en plus il a du poil sur la figure et ça tu sais que j'aime pas, mais bon, est-ce une raison pour le découper en lamelles ?

**Lily** : Houla, je suis pas sûre qu'ils vont forcément faire ce que tu dis quand ils se reverront... Enfin déjà, il faudrait que Fye se sorte de son mode bouillie sanguinolente et revienne dans le mode *trop sexy avec son sourire ravageur là*

**Sarmanda** : Merci, il m'a semblé aussi que cette réaction de Kuro serait plus intéressante.

**Lily 2** : rhooo t'es mimi tout plein de t'inquiéter pour moi :) Mais en fait j'étais juste en retard, parce que j'ai eu un problème imprévu avec le déroulement de ce chapitre, et j'ai dû trouver une idée au dernier moment, sauf que j'avais la tête complètement vide et en plus j'avais sommeil alors du coup ça a pris longtemps. Des fois on croit que c'est du tout cuit, et au dernier moment on se rend compte qu'il y a un gros trou dans notre logique et là...

Allez, zou, pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trentième jour – le 3 mars – Déménagement.**

Le ninja tourna délibérément le dos à la ruelle, et s'en alla d'un pas énergique, sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Loé le suivit en trottinant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé le coin de la rue et qu'ils soient devenus invisibles pour le chasseur, puis il se laissa distancer et, finalement, prit une autre direction. Il avait des choses importantes à faire, et Kurogane avait besoin d'être seul.

Ce dernier fut heureux de son départ. Il l'appréciait vraiment, et il lui était reconnaissant pour toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée mais, avec sa personnalité bizarre et son magnétisme félin, le vampire le distrayait et là, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on détourne son attention. Dès qu'il fut certain que plus personne ne verrait ce qu'il faisait, il fit demi-tour et hâta le pas. Il arpentait les rues à grandes enjambées, sans regarder où il allait, absorbé dans ses pensées. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, moitié à cause de son allure autoritaire, moitié à cause de son regard, où brillait une lueur sombre et dangereuse.

Il avait joué sa dernière carte, l'atout dans sa manche ; il n'y avait plus qu'à se faire discret, attendre, et espérer. Espérer que Stoker agirait comme prévu, commettrait une erreur, et surtout, espérer que Fye serait suffisamment remis pour être capable d'agir. Il avait tout parié sur le magicien, parce qu'il savait à quel point il pouvait être impitoyable quand il était en colère – il ne se souvenait que trop bien du sort que le blond avait réservé à une certaine patrouille, à Kajara. Et il avait confiance, mais une part de doute subsistait. S'il s'était trompé, il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de son compagnon. Et le sien, car il n'était pas comme lui, il n'avait pas le caractère assez souple pour supporter ce genre de responsabilités.

Il n'avait pas menti, le jour où il lui avait promis qu'il le tuerait si, finalement, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Et s'il avait fallu en arriver là, il l'aurait fait. Mais commettre une erreur entrainant la mort de quelqu'un qui souhaitait vivre et qui se battait pour cela, la mort de Fye, après tout ce que celui-ci avait fait pour rester en vie et se reconstruire ? Non, il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Et de toute façon, ils avaient un deal ; c'était ensemble ou pas du tout, alors le sort en était jeté, à présent.

- T'as vraiment pas intérêt à faire le con, le mage, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait pris un risque, il était bien conscient que beaucoup de choses pouvaient mal tourner, mais en même temps, il était heureux, car il savait que bientôt, tout serait réglé. Il retrouverait Fye et alors les choses iraient à nouveau bien. Peut-être que le mage ne serait pas vraiment lui-même, peut-être serait-il blessé, affaibli, ou fou ? qu'en savait-il ? Mais ils seraient ensemble et jusque là, c'était une recette qui avait toujours très bien fonctionné. Et si ça tournait mal, alors ils mouraient ensemble, ainsi qu'ils le souhaitaient.

Tout reposait désormais entre les mains du blond. Mais il y avait tout de même encore des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Il pressa le pas.

.oO0Oo.

Lorsque Bram Stoker rentra chez lui, au milieu de la nuit, il savait que, bien qu'il ait fait le maximum, les mesures qu'il avait prises ne seraient pas suffisantes. Toutefois, il avait décidé d'arrêter de trembler comme un pleutre, et d'affronter les choses en face.

Certes, son prisonnier était effrayant. Le coup-foudre l'avait poussé hors des chemins de la raison, et la faim avait achevé de lui ôter sa santé mentale. Il s'était changé en fauve, et tenter de l'apaiser avec des mots serait aussi inutile que de prêcher dans le désert. Cependant, c'était à double tranchant. Même si les fauves avaient un puissant instinct et une certaine intelligence, leurs pensées restaient très primitives, et ils étaient faciles à piéger. Et sans sa magie, il n'était jamais qu'un vampire, tout comme lui. Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu.

Il était plutôt content de lui. En quelques heures de temps, il avait résolu de nombreux problèmes. Ah ça, ce Kurogane l'avait bien pris de court, il fallait le reconnaître ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce genre de réaction. Mais il avait été idiot de l'envoyer paître de cette manière, et il allait le payer.

En effet, Stoker avait eu une chance incroyable ! Il avait reçu un signe ! De ces signes qui vous font penser que Dieu existe et qu'il s'est enfin aperçu de votre existence. Alors qu'il traînait ses guêtres sur le port marchand, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était en quête d'inspiration, il avait découvert un vieux chalutier à vendre. Il n'était pas intéressé pour acquérir un bateau, mais en l'inspectant il s'était rendu compte qu'il était totalement abandonné, et que personne n'y avait sûrement mis les pieds depuis des années. Il était monté à bord, et là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal. Il pourrait cacher le blond dans la cale frigorifique, qui fermait parfaitement bien, et personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les chercher là. Il serait tranquille, et il pourrait enfin souffler, sans le regard de démon de cette créature braqué sur lui à chaque instant. Il avait aussitôt arrêté sa décision, il déménagerait le soir même.

Restait le problème du transport, et là aussi, il avait tout prévu. Les choses auraient bien évidemment été plus simples s'il avait pu se faire aider, mais il était hors de question qu'il permette à quiconque d'apercevoir son prisonnier et d'en découvrir l'identité. Ce serait vraiment beaucoup trop risqué. Il devrait donc se débrouiller seul.

Même s'il avait un peu retrouvé de son assurance, ce fut avec la plus grande prudence qu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui. A peine eut-il pénétré dans l'appartement que la prunelle dorée du magicien lui bondissait dessus, ce qui était habituel, mais elle était accompagnée de l'un de ces terribles sourires qu'il avait appris à redouter, signes qu'il avait vraiment toute l'attention de son prisonnier. Un peu trop d'attention, même, à son goût.

Il jugula sa nervosité, et s'attela à ses préparatifs. Il ne devait rien laisser derrière lui, en partant. La cage et les dégradations causées par les griffes du blond seraient déjà autant d'indices que les hommes de Dossou auraient à se mettre sous la dent, s'ils arrivaient jusque là. Il était inutile d'en rajouter. Il empaqueta donc soigneusement toutes ses affaires, et rangea le tout dans un grand sac, qu'il descendit jusqu'à la fourgonnette.

Il ne restait plus qu'à se charger du prisonnier. Un moment, il avait pensé l'endormir à coup de barbituriques, ou l'assommer, ou encore lui tirer dessus, mais il avait finalement renoncé. Les précédents essais n'avaient pas été très concluants, et il avait décidé d'innover. Il savait pertinemment que l'odeur du ninja était encore sur lui, et que le blond l'avait perçue dès qu'il avait franchi la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il le regardait, son air affamé, pour avoir confirmation.

Le chasseur s'approcha des barreaux de la cage, et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable, hors de portée de ces longues griffes noires et plus tranchantes que des lames de rasoir qu'il avait déjà souvent côtoyé de trop près. Après s'être assuré, bien inutilement, qu'il avait toute l'attention du magicien, il ouvrit un petit sac et en sortit une pierre qu'il tint devant lui, dans la paume de sa main, puis il se mit à parler.

- J'ai trouvé cet objet dans la boutique d'une sorcière, dit-il. Il parait qu'avec ça, tu devrais être en mesure de me comprendre. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu me comprends ?

Debout de l'autre côté de la grille, son prisonnier le dévisageait toujours, mais son expression avait subtilement changé ; il paraissait avoir saisi. Encouragé, le chasseur continua.

- Je sais que tu as mal, et que tu veux sortir. Et je peux t'aider. Nous ne pouvons plus rester dans cet endroit, il est compromis. Je ne peux pas te rendre ta liberté, tu t'en doutes, mais... je peux te conduire auprès de cet homme, ta Proie. Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur en vous séparant, lui et toi, et que les souffrances que tu as endurées à cause de cette situation ont été immenses. Alors j'ai trouvé une solution pour que vous puissiez être réunis. Je l'ai attrapé, et il nous attend dans notre nouvelle cachette.

Il se tut un instant pour observer la réaction du magicien. Ce dernier l'avait écouté avec attention tout en l'observant fixement, et plusieurs émotions étaient passées sur ses traits. En ce moment, il paraissait inquiet, troublé, il plissait légèrement le front et l'ombre du doute adoucissait son regard.

- Je ne te mens pas. Tu peux sentir son odeur sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je l'ai rencontré. Je lui ai montré la photo que j'ai prise l'autre jour, ça l'a mis très en colère. Tu crois qu'il m'aurait laissé repartir intact, s'il en avait eu la possibilité ? Bien sûr que non. Il a essayé de me tuer, mais j'ai eu le dessus – même s'il a fallu s'y mettre à plusieurs, j'avoue. Alors, tu vois bien que je dis la vérité. Je le tiens, il est enfermé, et tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. C'est ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, le vampire hocha lentement la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

- Très bien alors voilà ce qui va se passer. Tu vas rentrer ces griffes, et approcher des barreaux. Je vais t'attacher les poignets et les chevilles, et ensuite j'entrerai pour détacher tes chaines du mur, puis je t'emmènerai jusqu'à la fourgonnette et tu y monteras sagement. Je t'attacherai à nouveau le temps du trajet, puis quand on sera arrivés, tu pourras aller rejoindre ta proie dans ton nouveau... logement. Tu es d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Alors recule.

Le magicien rentra ses griffes et obéit docilement. Il s'approcha de la grille, et il se tint sagement immobile, tandis que Stoker passait ses bras entre les barreaux et lui enfermait les poignets et les chevilles dans de nouveaux bracelets de cuir, reliés entre eux par des chaines plus courtes, attachées à une grosse ceinture. Ce dispositif limitait tant ses mouvements qu'il était incapable de lever la main ou de faire une enjambée normale. Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout était bien en place, le chasseur défit les attaches murales et entra dans la cellule avec prudence. D'une main, il tenait son revolver dans lequel il restait quelques balles, au cas où, et dans l'autre un taser, réglé sur la puissance maximale. Ses premiers mouvements furent hésitants, mais le blond ne bougeait pas d'un cil, se contentant de l'observer, et son regard avait perdu son attitude de défi. Il paraissait soumis.

Stoker passa derrière lui, et le poussa en avant pour le faire sortir. Ils traversèrent l'appartement à petits pas, puis descendirent les escaliers, non sans difficultés. Le long confinement, les blessures et la faim avait grandement affaibli le magicien, et sa démarche n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle aurait dû. Stoker compris à quel point il avait été stupide de le redouter. Les traitements qu'il lui avait fait subir avaient bien mieux fonctionné qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et les attaques, les coups de dents ou même les morsures n'avaient été que des feux de paille, de l'esbroufe pour lui faire croire qu'il avait encore tous ses moyens, alors qu'en réalité, le blond tenait à peine debout. Il était pathétique.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de l'immeuble, il s'arrêta un instant, humant l'air de la nuit, et il eut l'air d'apprécier. L'idée d'un sourire se dessina fugacement sur ses lèvres. Le chasseur le poussa en avant jusqu'à la fourgonnette, ouvrit les portes arrières et le fit monter, puis l'obligea à lever les bras pour attacher ses menottes à une glissière fixée au plafond. De la sorte, il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir et il allait avoir un voyage désagréable, mais il ne pourrait absolument pas se détacher. Et de toute façon, il n'y en avait pas pour longtemps. Dans une quinzaine de minutes, tout serait terminé.

Après s'être assuré que tout était bien en place, Stoker l'attrapa par le menton et l'obligea à lui faire face pour sonder son regard. Il n'y vit que fatigue, et quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme de la hâte. Après tout, cet idiot croyait qu'il allait retrouver son garde-manger... ! Satisfait de son examen, il ferma les portes arrière du véhicule et passa sur le siège conducteur.

Pour cette raison, il ne vit pas l'expression du regard du magicien changer. Il ne vit pas l'immense sourire cruel qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ne le vit pas prendre appui sur ses poignets pour se suspendre aux glissières, et remonter ses jambes, jusqu'à pouvoir, avec ses griffes, trancher ses bracelets de chevilles, puis, à force d'acrobaties et de contorsions, sectionner ceux de ses poignets. Il n'entendit pas les portes s'ouvrir, et lorsqu'il sentit une légère secousse, il l'attribua au mauvais état de la route. A aucun moment il ne s'imagina qu'il s'agissait de son prisonnier qui se hissait sur le toit de sa camionnette.

Et donc, il ne comprit pas, lorsqu'une main armée de griffes noires traversa brutalement le pare-brise. Il freina si sèchement qu'il bloqua les roues, et le fourgon partit en dérapage, pour aller s'écraser contre un mur en ruine. La portière s'ouvrit brutalement, et le chasseur fut saisi au col et éjecté de son siège. Puis on le traîna dans les gravats pour le sortir de la route, et il fut projeté en avant. Il trébucha, fit trois immenses pas, parvint à retrouver son équilibre, se retourna, et reçut en pleine poitrine une bourrade qui le renvoya en arrière. Il se prit les pieds sur une pierre et tomba sur les fesses.

En un clin d'œil, le blond fut sur lui, posa une main à plat contre son visage, et le poussa brutalement. L'arrière de sa tête heurta le sol si fort qu'il grogna de douleur, en luttant pour rester conscient alors que l'obscurité menaçait d'envahir son esprit. Quand sa vision se stabilisa enfin et qu'il se sentit légèrement mieux, il découvrit son prisonnier juché sur lui, qui le regardait avec le pire sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

Alors, Fye rentra ses griffes, ne gardant que celle de son index. Il l'appliqua contre la joue du chasseur et, très lentement, commença à descendre en appuyant. La nuit était chaude et humide, mais l'air était le plus pur qu'il ait respiré dans les deux dernières semaines. Il était libre, il avait décidé de prendre son temps.

De très longues minutes s'égrenèrent, ponctuées de hurlements, tandis que de nouvelles arabesques apparaissaient sur le corps du barbu. Et le calvaire de Bram Stoker aurait pu durer toute la nuit, si tout à coup, le magicien n'avait pas levé la tête et humé le vent, avant de sourire à nouveau. Il cessa de s'amuser avec le visage sanguinolent de son ancien bourreau, devenu sa victime, fouilla dans ses poches, et en sortit la pierre de traduction.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il d'une voix suave, mais Kurogane va arriver bientôt. Je dois mettre fin à ce petit divertissement. Mais je comprends que tu sois frustré, et lui aussi, il va l'être, si je ne lui laisse pas quelque chose pour s'amuser, alors... je te dis au revoir. Si tu as de la chance, Kurogane se montrera gentil et t'achèvera. Mais si tu l'as mis de mauvaise humeur, ta nuit risque d'être plutôt mauvaise. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Seras-tu un homme chanceux, pour le dernier jour de ton existence ?

Puis il se redressa, ressortit ses griffes, et pratiqua un certain nombre de trous, artistiquement disposés, dans le corps du chasseur, qui ne parvenait même plus à gémir, tant ses cordes vocales avaient été mises à l'épreuve. Quand il estima qu'aller plus loin mettrait la vie de son partenaire de jeu en danger, il le salua d'une révérence gracieuse, tourna les talons, et disparut dans l'obscurité.


	32. Underground 22 - Poursuite

**Titre** : Underground Ch.22 - Poursuite.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Aaaaaaaaah ffnet plante ! C'est trop bien ! Un chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui, mais je peux pas trop couper ailleurs donc voilà.

**Temps passé sur ce chapitre :**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : mais ouais, je suis d'accord ! *danse de la joie avec Riri*

**\o **\o/** o/**

**Sarmanda** : ce serait trop facile ! Fye attendrait, Kuro arriverait, il s'arrêterait à quelques pas, ils se regarderaient et puis ils se sauteraient dans les bras et ils se feraient des papouilles sur le cadavre tout frais de Stoker, et voilà je raconte quoi moi après ? hein ? :) Non, non, ce n'est pas crédible en plus parce que Fye... là en ce moment en dirait moi en plus SPM, il est pas vraiment d'humeur.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-et-unième jour – le 4 mars – Poursuite.**

Ils n'avaient pas été capables d'aller bien loin, observa Kurogane, lorsqu'il trouva la fourgonnette. Le trajet avait duré trois minutes, grand maximum. Fye n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps. _Et je le comprends_, pensa le ninja, furieux, en examinant les épais bracelets de cuir que le blond avait tranchés et abandonnés sur le plancher du véhicule. Il avait vu l'appartement, la cage, et le sang partout, les rayures sur le parquet qu'il savait dues à de longues griffes noires, et il avait failli craquer quand il avait découvert le dessin. Il l'avait déjà aperçu sur la photo, cependant il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il représentait, à cause de la mare poisseuse qui le recouvrait partiellement. Mais là, il avait pu le découvrir en entier ; un dragon, gravé dans les lattes de bois, occupait la moitié du sol de la cellule et s'il n'était pas plus grand, c'était sans doute uniquement parce que les mouvements de l'artiste étaient limités à la longueur de ses chaines. Et nul doute possible sur la nature et l'appartenance du produit utilisé pour la couleur rouge de son œil.

Cette vision avait bouleversé et inquiété le guerrier, mais la découverte suivante l'avait achevé. En examinant mieux les lieux, les rainures sur le sol, et en repensant au magicien, ses habitudes et ses goûts, il avait facilement pu déduire où il avait coutume de se tenir dans la cage, et dans quelle position il s'allongeait pour se reposer. D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé un de ses cheveux coincé dans le bois. Et une pierre glacée lui était soudain tombée au fond de l'estomac : s'il ne se trompait pas, si le blond se couchait bien de cette façon, alors... il dormait entre les pattes avant de la créature, le corps de l'animal enroulé contre son dos, sa tête rabattue devant lui. Kurogane pouvait presque le voir, roulé en boule sur le plancher, cherchant la protection du dragon, et le sentiment de solitude, de détresse et de souffrance qui se dégageait de cette image lui avait poignardé le cœur. Il n'avait pas pu en supporter plus et il était parti.

Lors de sa conversation avec Stoker, en fin d'après-midi, il s'était volontairement entaillé la main et il avait tartiné son sang sur le chasseur. Il savait que cela aurait un effet « stimulant » sur le magicien, dont il connaissait bien les réactions, et il avait prévu que, cédant à la pression et à la peur, son geôlier commettrait une erreur. Mais il y avait une troisième raison, un dessein caché, à son geste. Marqué de son odeur, le barbu devenait très clairement repérable pour les sens de Fye, mais aussi pour ceux d'Inuki. Grâce à cela, il avait pu le suivre à distance jusqu'à son logement, et puis ensuite, jusqu'à la fourgonnette.

Car oui, il avait décidé de faire confiance à son compagnon pour se libérer lui-même et pour prendre ses dispositions concernant son bourreau, mais après, que se passerait-il ? Il avait vu l'état du visage de ce type, son oreille arrachée. La créature qui avait fait ça n'était pas son mage, ni même son vampire.

Non, Kurogane était bon juge des personnes, il voyait facilement à travers les mensonges, les faux-semblants, les demi-vérités, et il flairait la lâcheté à dix kilomètres. Et Stoker avait des défauts, il était manifestement colérique, il était hautain, et bien des choses, mais il n'était pas faible. Il suffisait de le regarder pour le comprendre. Il entretenait scrupuleusement son corps, et sa façon de se déplacer dénonçait un entraînement aux armes qui n'avait rien de récent. Il avait imaginé un plan précis et l'avait réalisé à la perfection. Il était parvenu à se cacher totalement, alors que des vampires le recherchaient. Et il avait réussi à garder le blond captif pendant presque deux semaines, ce qui n'était pas le plus petit de ses exploits. Il ne lui faisait l'effet ni d'un idiot, ni d'un trouillard ; et pourtant, il avait fini par céder et commettre un faux pas.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu dans la rue, le ninja avait compris qu'il avait devant lui un homme brisé, et que cette situation n'était pas une conséquence des rumeurs qu'il avait lancées pour le forcer à sortir de sa cachette. Son plan n'aurait jamais fonctionné si, avant, Stoker n'avait pas subi de très fortes pressions. Et l'état de son visage indiquait clairement qui le martyrisait. Dans cette histoire, le bourreau n'était peut-être pas toujours le même. Le brun discernait sans mal tout ce qui se cachait dans le regard bravache du chasseur lorsqu'il croisait le sien : la peur, l'horreur, le désespoir... Quoi que Fye lui ait fait ou dit, il l'avait poussé hors de ses limites et le barbu était fichu. Même s'il parvenait à s'enfuir et à trouver une nouvelle cachette, le mage avait pris le dessus sur lui, et ne tarderait pas à être capable de totalement le contrôler.

Et Kurogane ne s'était pas trompé dans ses déductions ; la preuve se trouvait devant lui, sous la forme d'une fourgonnette abandonnée dans la nuit, les phrases allumés, le moteur tournant encore et toutes portières ouvertes, au milieu d'une ancienne rue devenue une piste entre des tas de gravats. Il regarda autour de lui, cet endroit désert, totalement détruit, à flanc de colline. Plus bas sur sa droite, l'inclinaison du sol s'affaiblissait peu à peu, jusqu'au port marchand. On sentait dans l'air une pointe iodée et des relents lourds, saumâtres, assortis d'effluves de poisson et de produits pétroliers. Ici pas de ressac, la mer était domestiquée et sale, réduite en esclavage derrière les multiples digues qui cassaient sa liberté. A la lumière des réverbères, même de si loin, on pouvait distinguer les immenses espaces de stockages où des centaines de containers de toutes les couleurs s'alignaient, pleins ou vides, juste revenus de voyage ou en attente du départ. De grands hangars s'étendaient en longueur et, de temps en temps, on apercevait la minuscule silhouette d'un vigile faisait sa ronde.

Une petite route longeait les limites du parc, puis s'incurvait pour contourner un grand cimetière de voitures, ou plutôt une fourrière probablement, car même si elle était moins bien éclairée, on voyait bien qu'elle était trop bien rangée et organisée, avec ses allées toutes droites et bien délimitées, pour être une simple casse. Dans le fond, une baraque de chantier servait sans doute à un gardien.

De l'autre côté de la route, un petit canal, pas très large, séparait la zone artisanale et l'ancien quartier résidentiel. Il était bordé par deux bandes de pelouse agrémentées, à distance régulière, de bananiers. Puis commençait un peu brutalement la colline, à mi-hauteur de laquelle se trouvaient la route et la fourgonnette. Et quelque part, là, entre lui et la mer, se trouvait Fye. A travers les sens d'Inuki, Kurogane percevait vaguement sa présence, dans la pente, vers l'ouest, et devinait qu'il se dirigeait plus ou moins vers la mer. Le magicien ne l'avait pas attendu ; ce n'était pas bon signe, mais il comprenait. Il savait, maintenant, au-devant de quoi il allait. Et même si une partie de lui s'en inquiétait, une autre s'en réjouissait profondément. Beaucoup de choses allaient se passer, dans ce quartier, avant l'aube.

Un gémissement le tira de ses réflexions. Guidé par le son, il contourna un mur à moitié effondré, et il le trouva. Stoker gisait dans une boue faite d'un mélange de poussière et des litres de sang qu'il avait perdus. En le voyant, le ninja eut la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de soupçonner le magicien avait pleinement récupéré physiquement, sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper si facilement ; en revanche, pour ce qui concernait son esprit... Il avait littéralement massacré le chasseur, dont le visage avait été lacéré avec soin, la peau coupée en petites bandelettes sur lesquelles il aurait suffi de tirer pour les détacher bien proprement de sa chair. Heureusement que le temps matériel avait manqué pour terminer le travail. On pouvait clairement voir qu'à un moment, le bourreau s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait trop durer et avait pris des mesures plus radicales. Le corps entier du barbu était percé de trous, mais aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Il lui manquait quatre doigts à chaque main, seuls ses auriculaires avaient été laissés, et Kurogane soupçonna qu'il y avait un sens caché sous ce geste, mais il fut incapable de le percevoir.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, Stoker remua faiblement, ouvrit les yeux et tenta de fixer son regard sur lui. Il devait souffrir atrocement, et même s'il était un vampire, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer totalement après ce qu'il avait subi. Il pouvait cicatriser, les trous pouvaient se refermer, mais les marques ne disparaîtraient jamais. Le souvenir de la douleur et de l'humiliation serait là à chaque fois qu'il repenserait à ce moment, et surtout, à chaque fois qu'il se regarderait dans un miroir ou tenterait d'utiliser ses mains, car ses oreilles et ses doigts ne repousseraient jamais, et les balafres qui orneraient son menton interdiraient à sa barbe de retrouver son aspect soigné. Ce que le ninja ignorait, mais dont le chasseur, lui avait pleinement conscience, c'était qu'en plus, sa famille s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour le rabaisser, le ridiculiser et lui renvoyer encore et encore sa défaite au visage. Personne n'aurait la moindre compassion pour lui, bien au contraire, et il se serait rétrogradé au niveau le plus dégradant de la famille ; on le considérerait moins bien qu'un serviteur, car ces derniers étaient triés sur le volet, le dessus du panier de la profession, et on les traitait avec certains égards, en plus de leur verser des gages d'un montant suffisamment élevé pour s'assurer leur fidélité. Lui n'aurait droit à rien, à part des moqueries, des reproches, une petite cellule en sous-sol pour dormir et du sang de porc pour se nourrir. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait plus rien. Il avait lamentablement échoué, et l'image de l'œil doré implacable du blond posé sur lui lui compressait la vessie de terreur. Il était foutu, il le savait, et il l'acceptait. La mort serait une délivrance.

- Achevez-...moi, gémit-il. Il a... dit... que vous... me tueriez...

Kurogane le regarda longuement. Oui, il pourrait, par compassion, sacrifier de sa force pour mettre fin à la vie d'un homme affligé d'une telle souffrance. Mais non, il ne le ferait pas pour celui-là. Pas quand l'image d'un dragon enroulé autour d'un espace vide hantait sa mémoire, par-dessus le souvenir d'un cliché sanglant. C'était entièrement de la faute de cet homme, avec ses poisons, sa prison, son arme à feu, sa brutalité et ses manigances, si Fye, l'être le plus gentil, aimant et doux qui soit, s'était transformé en une créature capable d'infliger de tels tourments à un être humain. Le blond avait rendu son jugement, et ce n'était certainement pas le ninja qui allait y trouver à redire.

- Non, dit-il simplement. Hors de question.

Puis il trouva une grosse pierre pour poser ses fesses, et il s'installa pour attendre. Il entendit Stoker pleurer, mais rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, et puis s'il y avait une chose que le magicien lui avait apprise, c'était que, dans un tel état de souffrance et de faiblesse, il fallait avoir une volonté inébranlable, un puissant désir de vivre, pour parvenir à s'en sortir. Le chasseur avait renoncé ; il n'en avait plus longtemps. Alors il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, non par miséricorde, mais pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort et cacher le corps afin que la police ne le trouve pas avant leur départ de cette dimension. Depestre était un bon gars, mais il ne pourrait rien faire si on découvrait Stoker troué comme une passoire, avec Fye en liberté alors qu'il était notoirement son prisonnier.

Cela avait été prouvé à plusieurs reprises : la prison n'arrangeait pas le caractère du mage, et après, c'était lui qui devait réparer les dégâts, alors non, vraiment, sans façon.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Bram Stoker rendit l'âme dans un gargouillis. Kurogane vérifia qu'il était bien mort, et se demanda, pendant une seconde, s'il avait de la famille quelque part, si quelqu'un le chercherait, ou le pleurerait. Il n'en savait rien, et il avait des problèmes plus urgents dont il devait se préoccuper. Il invoqua Ginryû et utilisa une de ses attaques spéciales pour faire écrouler le mur qui les séparait de la route. Le chasseur aurait pour sépulture une montagne de gravats, et c'était déjà bien plus qu'il n'en méritait. Quand il se fut assuré que le corps était bien recouvert et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que des animaux errants puissent le déterrer, le ninja rengaina son arme et quitta les lieux. Il prit le temps de desserrer le frein à main de la fourgonnette et de la pousser dans la descente. Elle alla s'écraser contre un tas de pierres, beaucoup plus loin, dans un fracas de fin du monde.

Voilà, de ce côté-là, tout était réglé. Il restait maintenant le gros morceau de la soirée, ou plutôt de la matinée car la nuit était déjà très avancée : retrouver le mage, et réussir à le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, surtout qu'à son comportement, on pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas décidé à coopérer.

Fye avait compris qu'il arrivait, ce qu'il avait dit à Stoker le prouvait. Il sentait sa présence aussi bien, et sans doute même beaucoup mieux, qu'Inuki ne percevait la sienne. Il aurait pu rester là et l'attendre, mais il n'en avait rien fait, il était parti, et ce geste voulait tout dire.

Il ne restait rien du magicien, il avait disparu, au profit de « l'autre ». Chez les humains, on disait que, passée une période d'adaptation, le jeûne, qu'il soit volontaire ou non, pouvait avoir des effets stimulants sur le corps et l'esprit, mais qu'en était-il chez les êtres surnaturels ? Il était clair que le blond avait surmonté son besoin immédiat de nourriture, puisqu'il avait pris la poudre d'escampette, et Kurogane avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui allait se passer, dans les heures à venir.

Affamé mais en pleine possession de ses moyens physiques, profondément perturbé mais très lucide, Fye le vampire était un fauve en liberté, un gros félin avec de grandes griffes et des réflexes acérés, un animal cruel, qui jouait avec ses proies avant de les manger, comme il venait de le faire avec Stoker. Il n'avait pas fui devant son compagnon, bien au contraire ; il était parti devant, en sachant très bien que le ninja le suivrait. Le prédateur courait devant sa future victime, et celle-ci se lançait à sa poursuite : c'était une chasse, une traque aux règles complexes.

Un sourire de loup fleurit sur les lèvres de Kurogane, et il s'élança dans la pente à grandes enjambées. Quelque part, là en bas, la mort l'attendait peut-être, car le blond ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux, il le savait. Mais c'était du mage qu'il s'agissait, de _son_ mage, cette créature fascinante et dangereuse, enjouée et insaisissable, qui lui avait ravi son âme, et dont il n'avait jamais pu découvrir les limites. A cet instant, même séparés, ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été durant ces onze derniers jours, et le ninja était heureux. Ils se retrouveraient, certainement, ils s'affronteraient, probablement, ils se déchireraient, peut-être, et une issue heureuse n'était pas garantie, mais pour le temps qu'il restait, ils seraient ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	33. Underground 23 - Défi

**Titre** : Underground Ch.23 - Défi.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Hohoho ! Hahaha ! Le suspens est insoutenable !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : difficile à dire

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Riri : oui le truc du dragon fait bien mal, je me suis faite avoir par mon propre texte alors... ouais je confirme, bien fait pour sa poire à l'autre con.

Sarmanda : oui bon Fye a été un peu brutal mais il était de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout :) Et il vaut mieux qu'il se défoule sur Stoker que sur Kuro. Quoi que... l'un n'empêche peut-être pas l'autre, tout compte fait.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-deuxième jour – le 5 mars – Défi.**

Il dévala la pente en courant presque. Seuls l'obscurité et les obstacles en travers de son chemin l'empêchaient de forcer l'allure. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une mauvaise chute et de s'abîmer quelque chose d'utile comme un poignet, une cheville ou un genou. Pas avec ce qui l'attendait, là en bas. Après quelques minutes de cette course, il parvint à la voie étroite qui longeait le petit canal. Il la traversa en trois grandes foulées, et s'engagea sur un petit pont.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Des volutes de brume montaient de la surface de l'eau et se répandaient mollement tout autour, semblaient s'enrouler autour de la lumière blanche des réverbères. L'humidité, la chaleur, lui collaient à la peau. A mesure qu'il avançait, la tension croissait en lui, mélange d'impatience d'appréhension et d'excitation. La vie tranquille à Argaï l'avait ramolli, pensa-t-il. Jusqu'à la semaine précédente, rien de bien dangereux ne leur était arrivé depuis Kajara, quelques mois plus tôt. Des siècles... Une part de lui s'en réjouissait, car la contrepartie était fantastique ; la vie à la ferme, avec Fye et les petits, n'était pas toujours facile, mais elle était toujours joyeuse et animée, et le rythme répétitif des tâches, les jours qui défilaient paisiblement, avaient leur charme. Sincèrement.

Mais ça, cette chimie, ce cocktail d'émotions, l'adrénaline qui lui brûlait les veines, ça lui avait manqué. Autant que voir le mage combattre, se surprendre à l'admirer et sentir son cœur se gonfler de fierté lui avait manqué. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir trouver un jour un partenaire à sa mesure ; à vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé, tant l'idée même lui paraissait absurde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre.

Est-ce qu'il le ressentait, lui aussi, même dans son état, ce courant électrique qui lui parcourait le corps ? Certainement, car il avait beau être d'une nature pacifique, il y avait un guerrier enfoui en lui, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa cachette.

Kurogane regarda longuement autour de lui, se fiant autant à ses yeux et à son instinct qu'à Inuki pour lui indiquer où se trouvait le magicien. Ça ne manquait pas d'endroits tranquilles, par ici, de coins isolés où se retrouver pour régler ses comptes. Lequel Fye avait-il choisi ? L'espace de stockage du port semblait une bonne option, mais après réflexion, le ninja l'écarta ; ces endroits étaient très bien gardés et personne n'avait envie de voir des vigiles débarquer les uns derrière les autres, avec armes à feu et chiens, au moment crucial. Non, le blond avait certainement trouvé mieux.

La clôture de la fourrière municipale longeait le trottoir, mais à un certain endroit, le grillage rouillé avait cédé, et il était légèrement tiré vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il le vit, Kurogane comprit qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Le mage n'aurait pas pris la peine de courir plus loin ; il ne cherchait pas à s'échapper, il voulait juste un bon terrain de chasse où s'amuser avec sa Proie. Et quoi de mieux, pour ça, qu'un grand terrain rempli de voitures derrière lesquelles se cacher ? Cette ouverture était une invitation explicite à venir le retrouver dans ce lieu isolé, à l'abri des regards, où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Il se glissa comme il put par le petit passage, et se redressa de l'autre côté. Il était dans la place. Il prit le temps d'inspecter les alentours du regard, cherchant à deviner quelle direction le vampire avait prise une fois entré. Le terrain de la fourrière s'étendait sur une très vaste surface. Des rangées interminables de voitures de toutes tailles et de toutes marques s'alignaient sagement par deux, entrecoupées par de larges allées. A distance régulière, des lampadaires fournissaient un éclairage pauvre.

Dans cette partie de la ville, loin des centres touristique et des quartiers résidentiels qui avaient repoussé après le séisme, il régnait un calme surprenant. Parfois, on entendait quelques échos de la cité, un coup de klaxon, un peu de musique, mais dans la zone artisanale elle-même, c'était le silence. L'air était si lourd, si gluant, qu'il semblait aspirer les sons. Le guerrier commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé, et si, finalement, son compagnon n'avait pas pris la poudre d'escampette. Il n'y avait pas trace de la présence de quiconque, et même son instinct se tenait tranquille. _Trop tranquille_, pensa-t-il. _Arrête de te cacher, le mage, n'essaie pas de me faire douter. Ça ne prend pas. Je sais que t'es là._

A l'est et à l'ouest, l'enceinte était délimitée par les hauts murs de deux entrepôts. Au sud, tout au fond, on voyait un baraquement blanc. S'il y avait un veilleur de nuit, il dormait sans doute, car aucune lumière ne brillait aux fenêtres.

Quelque part sur la gauche, un lampadaire se mit à clignoter avec un grésillement, puis s'éteignit. Le néon venait de griller. _Bizarre. Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Kurogane attendit, se demandant si quelqu'un allait sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais la porte du poste de garde demeura obstinément close. Il se mit en mouvement, en prenant bien soin de rester toujours caché entre les voitures, et s'enfonça un peu plus vers le centre de la fourrière. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, et le moindre petit bruit, la moindre sensation inattendue, jouaient sur ses nerfs comme un glaçon sur une dent cariée. Le trop grand calme de cet endroit le mettait vraiment à cran. L'air collait à sa peau autant que la fine couche de transpiration qui la recouvrait. Son front et ses pommettes brûlaient tant il avait chaud.

Un deuxième réverbère grésilla et s'éteignit, juste à côté du premier, puis un troisième et un quatrième, confiant tout un secteur de la fourrière au seul éclairage de la lune. _Pas bizarre... C'est toi_. Oh oui, Fye était bien là, et il était en train de leur ménager un endroit tranquille pour régler leurs comptes. Avec un sourire de loup, le brun prit la direction de la zone plongée dans l'obscurité, courant presque, tant il avait hâte de se retrouver en face du mage. Maintenant qu'il le savait tout proche, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il avait bien assez attendu, en égrenant chaque minute de son absence comme s'il s'était agi d'une année. Une longue année d'angoisse, de tensions et de manque.

Mais au moment où il allait traverser une allée, il s'arrêta net et se rejeta brusquement en arrière, à l'abri d'un van ; de la lumière était apparue à la fenêtre du baraquement. La porte s'ouvrit pour livrer le passage à un homme en tenue de travail armé d'une lampe-torche, qui se dirigea à son tour vers l'endroit où les lampadaires faisaient de la rébellion. Le gardien disparut de son champ de vision, puis le ninja entendit un cri unique, un choc sourd, et plus rien... le silence, à nouveau. Tout s'était passé très vite. Il pesta entre ses dents. "Merde !" Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Fye n'avait pas tué ce pauvre type innocent, mais après le carnage qu'il avait fait sur le corps de son kidnappeur, c'était difficile de s'en convaincre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurogane n'avait pas le choix, il devait avancer.

Silencieux comme une ombre, il fila en direction du secteur plongé dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se cacher maintenant que le vigile avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, mais il ne relâcha pas sa vigilance. Ce qui l'attendait, là, quelque part, tout près, était bien plus dangereux qu'un fonctionnaire à moitié endormi. Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le con, s'il voulait rester en un seul morceau. Dans cette chasse, et en dépit des apparences, c'était lui la Proie, et il avait tout intérêt à ne pas l'oublier.

La créature qui se tapissait dans la nuit, pas très loin, n'avait sûrement plus rien à voir avec l'être doux et espiègle qu'il connaissait. Malgré cela, plus il approchait, et plus le brun exultait intérieurement, plus les battements de son cœur se précipitaient. Le combat qui se préparait serait un combat pour la vie, sa vie, leur vie à tous les deux. S'il ne l'emportait pas, aucun d'eux ne survivrait. Lui finirait la gorge déchiquetée et le magicien, privé de son sang, deviendrait fou - si ce n'était déjà fait - et se ferait abattre, tôt ou tard, par la police ou par ses congénères, ou bien dépérirait et mourrait de faim.

Cependant, Kurogane réalisa qu'à cet instant, pour lui, tout cela n'avait finalement qu'une importance relative. Vivre ou mourir, c'était secondaire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait le revoir, et qu'il allait enfin avoir le combat qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, un combat contre lui. Il en avait rêvé tant de fois !

Son corps entier, tous ses sens de ninja, tremblaient d'impatience devant le défi qui l'attendait. Dans un coin de son esprit, des images défilaient, des souvenirs du blond affrontant ses adversaires. Sa force, sa vitesse, cette grâce fluide, ses mouvements insaisissables, toutes ces choses qui rendaient son style si efficace, et son rythme, cette cadence bien particulière qu'il donnait à ses batailles, si personnelle. Il voulait les vivre de l'intérieur, voir, sentir, entendre, souffrir sous la loi du mage, se mesurer à lui, enfin. Peut-être alors aurait-il les réponses à ses questions. Peut-être découvrirait-il qui d'entre eux était le plus fort. Peut-être aussi, alors, accèderait-il à la vérité et saurait-il véritablement qui était cet homme qui avait pris tant de place dans sa vie. Et tant pis s'ils y laissaient tous les deux leur peau. De toute façon, ce combat devait avoir lieu, il était inscrit dans leur histoire depuis le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, devant la maison de la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Lorsqu'il arriva en lisière de la zone privée de lumière, il s'arrêta. Il fallait se calmer un peu là, c'était pas le moment de fantasmer. Il fouilla l'obscurité du regard, à la recherche d'un signe de la présence du vampire. Les capots des voitures luisaient doucement sous le faible rayonnement d'une lune que de lourds nuages commençaient à voiler. Au-dessus de sa tête, un grondement lointain, faible, mais constant, indiquait l'approche d'un orage. _Où peux-tu être ? Montre-toi_. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Il l'essuya distraitement.

Une odeur d'huile de moteur et de pots d'échappement flottait dans l'atmosphère, obsédante. Un léger bruit, sur la droite, lui fit tourner la tête. Un frottement, rien de plus. C'était un piège. Il alla droit dessus.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il se coulait entre les véhicules en retenant son souffle. Plus il avançait, et plus son instinct multipliait les signaux d'alerte. Ses nerfs étaient tendus à craquer. Il s'arrêta au bout d'une rangée, à la croisée de deux allées et plissa les yeux. De l'autre côté du carrefour, il lui semblait apercevoir quelque chose de clair, immobile entre deux voitures mais, dans la nuit, c'était indistinct. _Est-ce que c'est toi ?_ Cela ne ressemblait pas au blond, de se dissimuler aussi maladroitement.

Et soudain, il fut là. Il n'y eut aucun signe précurseur, pas un bruit, pas un souffle, rien, mais tout à coup, le ninja sentit les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule et un frisson remonta tout le long de son dos. _Derrière !_

- Bonsoir, Kurogane.

Cette voix, calme et douce, ce timbre légèrement rauque... Une vague de chaleur envahit le corps du ninja, de pure jubilation. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué ! Il écarta lentement ses mains de son corps et se retourna, doucement, sans geste brusque. Et il reçut comme une gifle un regard perçant, coulée d'or fondu au-dessus d'un sourire prédateur. Le magicien se tenait à deux mètres de lui, les bras le long du corps, fermement campé sur ses jambes, et l'observait, griffes sorties.

L'obscurité, les vêtements sombres qu'il portait, un simple tee-shirt et un jean noir, et même l'éclat blafard de la lune faisaient ressortir la pâleur de son teint, la blondeur de sa chevelure. Il ne paraissait pas avoir de séquelles physiques, malgré tout ce que Stoker lui avait fait subir. Au contraire, il était resplendissant de vigueur. Magnifique et terrifiant.

Malgré sa posture nonchalante, il dégageait une formidable énergie. Pas cette aura magique, qui l'entourait habituellement, mais autre chose, plus sombre, comme un présage de mort imminente. Sur son visage, il ne restait guère de traces de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse, mais dans un sens, cela le rendait encore plus beau, d'une beauté fauve, dangereuse. Dans son œil valide dansait une expression étrange, un mélange de joie, de provocation, l'ombre de la folie, et aussi, peut-être, autre chose, que le ninja ne sut pas interpréter.

- Salut, le mage. Tu as l'air en forme.

Malgré sa tension, Kurogane relâcha doucement sa respiration, restée trop longtemps comprimée dans ses poumons, et s'efforça de faire le vide en lui. Il devait rester concentré, mais que c'était difficile, alors que Fye se tenait là, à portée de main ! Son cœur battait la chamade contre ses côtes. La proximité du magicien, l'envie assassine qui s'exhalait de lui, le bonheur de le revoir, la peur, l'excitation du combat, toutes ces sensation qui bouillonnaient en lui depuis déjà un moment menaçaient de le submerger. Il devait se reprendre, se calmer, sinon il courait droit à l'erreur fatale. Inuki, au fond de ses entrailles, s'agitait également, sensible à l'intensité de ses émotions. Et il n'était pas le seul, visiblement, car le sourire du blond s'élargit, vaguement ironique.

- Et toi, tu as l'air content.

- Ouais.

L'attaque fut foudroyante, sans sommation. Le vampire bondit en avant. Une griffe fendit l'air, effleura la gorge du ninja qui n'eut que le temps de se reculer. Par chance, il avait d'excellents réflexes, lui aussi. Tout en se rejetant en arrière, il parvint à saisir le poignet de son assaillant au passage, tira violemment, et Fye, déséquilibré, fit un pas en avant, faillit tomber mais se libéra d'un coup sec, posa son autre main au sol, prit appui dessus pour lancer sa jambe et expédier un grand coup de genou dans le flanc de Kurogane.

Ce dernier accusa le choc, le souffle coupé. Son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Il se redressa, bondit sur lui et il dut reculer précipitamment. Il se retrouva au milieu de l'allée, et esquiva la charge du mage qui disparut entre les voitures, dans l'obscurité.

Le guerrier s'élança à sa poursuite, mais il l'avait perdu de vue. Ce n'était pas bon. Il n'était pas à son avantage dans l'obscurité et dans les endroits encombrés, il avait besoin d'espace pour se mouvoir, et même si ce n'était pas indispensable, voir la personne qu'il affrontait était tout de même mieux. Il ralentit l'allure, il devait être prudent ; Fye pouvait être n'importe où, et lui tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Il ouvrit la main, et appela son sabre. Ginryû jaillit et se logea docilement dans sa paume. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas en arriver à blesser son compagnon, le brun était réaliste : jamais il ne pourrait le vaincre en restant désarmé ; ce type était bien trop fort, et il n'était manifestement pas intéressé par une solution diplomatique. Il espérait simplement être capable de trouver une solution pour le neutraliser sans avoir à lui faire de mal. Mais ça, c'était sans doute une utopie.

Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires, puis s'arrêta, écouta. Tout son corps résonnait comme un tambour tant le moindre changement dans l'atmosphère vibrait le long de ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il était tout près, il le sentait, mais où !? A présent, qu'il s'était vraiment mis en chasse, Fye dissimulait sa présence, et dans le noir, comment le repérer ? Bon sang, cette obscurité lui tapait vraiment sur le système ! Il n'était pas nyctalope, lui !

L'instinct lui fit lever la tête. Trop tard ! Le mage lui sautait déjà dessus, depuis le toit d'une camionnette. Une nouvelle fois, il dut battre précipitamment en retraite. Pas assez vite, cependant. Il le reçut en pleine poitrine, recula sous l'impact, trébucha sur un parpaing qui traînait sur le sol, bascula en arrière et s'affala lourdement sur le capot d'une voiture. Une vive douleur traversa son poignet droit quand son bras fut plaqué contre le pare-brise, d'une main de fer, et il faillit lâcher son arme. Il raffermit précipitamment sa prise, tout en relevant vivement son autre bras pour arrêter l'attaque visant sa gorge. Fye était à califourchon sur lui. Il sentait les muscles nerveux de ses cuisses enserrant ses hanches dans un étau, et leurs visages étaient si proches que son souffle tiède venait mourir sur ses propres lèvres. Troublant... Il se perdait dans le regard doré, magnétique, accroché au sien et il dut faire un effort colossal pour se libérer de la fascination que lui inspirait cette vision.

- J'ai toujours su que avait un côté sournois, ricana-t-il.

Le magicien lui répondit d'un sourire ravageur. Kurogane rassembla toute sa force dans son bras gauche, sur lequel le blond s'appuyait lourdement, cherchant à se rapprocher de sa gorge, et il poussa pour se dégager.

Fye réagit souplement, se rejeta en arrière, effectua une sorte de roulé-boulé et se retrouva sur ses pieds, mais repartit aussitôt à l'assaut, laissant à peine le temps à sa Proie de se relever. Le ninja brandit son sabre devant lui, le stoppant net dans son l'élan il s'immobilisa, souriant malgré la pointe de l'arme à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne s'embroche lui-même sur Ginryû mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le perturber. Et même... ça l'amusait ? Malgré son expression meurtrière, il paraissait content, lui aussi. La part de vampire en lui n'était pas, loin s'en fallait, aussi douce, aussi pacifique, que sa part humaine, et il était très vampire, en ce moment. Alors, probablement, il devait prendre un certain plaisir à cette petite... récréation ?

Il se mit à reculer lentement, cherchant une ouverture pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, et Kurogane accompagna le mouvement, faisant un pas en avant chaque fois qu'il en faisait un en arrière. Le blond était rapide et imprévisible ; subitement, il plongea sous la garde de son adversaire et se jeta contre lui de tout son poids, puis, une fois qu'il fut au corps à corps, se retourna, l'attrapa par le bras, se pencha en avant et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Surpris par la force nerveuse qu'il déployait, et totalement dépourvu par cette technique qui n'était pas du tout son style, le ninja se vit plonger la tête la première vers le sol, et une violente douleur lui incendia l'épaule, tordue par la chute. Il dut lâcher son sabre pour plaquer son autre main à terre et éviter de s'écraser sur le bitume. Un adroit coup de pied du magicien envoya l'arme se planquer quelque part sous une voiture. Pas de bol.

Sans bien savoir par quel miracle, le guerrier parvint à rétablir son équilibre, juste à temps pour parer l'assaut suivant. A son grand étonnement, Fye avait rentré ses griffes et attaquait désormais à mains nues, enchainant les coups à une vitesse déjà ahurissante, mais qui s'accroissait de seconde en seconde. Le ninja se contentait de parer, ce qui n'était déjà pas si facile, et d'observer son adversaire, le laissant prendre de l'assurance, analysant ses gestes, attendant le moment propice pour répliquer. Le mage ne cherchait pas vraiment à pousser son avantage. Il faisait durer le plaisir, jouait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris.

Mais il ne fallait pas que la situation s'éternise. Kurogane encaissa volontairement un coup à l'épaule, profita du tout petit ralentissement provoqué par le choc, le saisit au poignet et le projeta sur le côté. Il alla s'aplatir contre la porte d'un van. Au moment de l'impact, le guerrier attaqua, mais Fye l'avait vu venir et il esquiva, l'attrapa par la tunique, lui balança un grand coup de genou dans la cuisse et, bénéficiant d'un léger déséquilibre, le propulsa en arrière. Ce fut au tour du ninja s'écraser contre une voiture. Le mage lui fonça dessus, leva une main, sortit ses griffes et frappa avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Le brun se décala, sentit les doigts frôler sa joue, et la vitre du véhicule éclata avec un bruit mat, suivi d'un cliquetis quand les débris dégringolèrent au sol. _C'était juste_ ! Kurogane attrapa son adversaire par le bras, mais celui-ci utilisa sa prise comme point d'appui et riposta d'un coup de pied en direction de sa tête, qu'il dut parer de sa main libre, laissant sa poitrine à découvert.

Un trait de feu courut sur son torse et trois longues traces rouges apparurent à travers sa tunique déchirée, mais il tenait toujours le magicien. Il tira d'un coup sec pour l'attirer à lui, et le cueillit d'un genou logé dans son estomac, qui lui coupa le souffle et le plia en deux. Le ninja saisit l'occasion pour lui asséner coup de poing monumental entre les omoplates, et Fye s'écroula avec un grognement. Kurogane le prit par le cou, le releva, et l'aplatit de toutes ses forces dos contre le van. Puis il lui posa une main sur le front, agrippa son crâne de ses longs doigts, tira et repoussa. Trois fois, la tête du magicien cogna contre la tôle, avant que ses genoux ne se dérobent sous le lui. Le brun le sentit défaillir et le rattrapa au vol. Il l'attira contre lui, et le ceintura pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Ça va aller, dit-il, sans être sûr que le blond l'entendait.

Dans ses bras, il ne bougeait plus. Il avait beaucoup forcé, et son corps dégageait une chaleur impensable. Son front était humide de transpiration, et ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes. Pendant quelques secondes, Kurogane pensa que c'était terminé, mais soudain, Fye ouvrit les yeux et, d'un geste brusque, se dégagea. En trois bonds mal assurés, il s'éloigna du ninja et disparut à nouveau dans les ombres.

Ça ne faisait, en fait, que commencer.


	34. Underground 24 - Orage

**Titre** : Underground Ch.24 - Orage.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Le combat, suite et fin.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : Houla...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : non mais tout le monde sait que t'es pas tout à fait saine d'esprit donc vas-y, n'aie pas honte, n'hésite pas, lâche-toi. :)

**Kayoo** : merciiii ! le chapitre d'hier et celui d'aujourd'hui m'ont pris énormément de temps (et m'ont beaucoup pris la tête aussi) donc merci d'apprécier et surtout, de le dire.

**Lily** : Oui il avait un peu la pression, ce bon Kuro, mais j'ai pensé à lui : rien de tel qu'une bonne baston pour évacuer ! Je suis gentille, hein.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-troisième jour – le 6 mars – Orage.**

Kurogane s'écarta et recula vers l'allée, où il serait plus libre de ses mouvements, tout en cherchant Ginryû du regard, toutefois le sabre était introuvable et le ninja avait l'esprit troublé par une autre préoccupation. Quelque chose de bizarre venait de se passer. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pendant un instant, le mage avait été sonné, et quand il le serrait contre lui, il l'avait senti s'abandonner à l'étreinte, renoncer. Et puis soudain, il lui avait échappé. Pourquoi ? Fye n'avait pas peur de lui, et il savait que s'il restait là, sans bouger, rien de mauvais ne lui arriverait. Mais le brun était blessé ; l'odeur du sang sur sa poitrine, alors que son compagnon ne s'était pas nourri depuis des jours, c'était probablement trop. Seulement dans ce cas, pourquoi s'être retiré ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement essayé de prendre par la force ce qu'il désirait ? N'était-ce pas le but de cette chasse, le sang ? Tout ça n'était pas logique. Il passait à côté d'un truc important.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question. Fye repassa immédiatement à l'assaut, encore plus vite, toutes griffes dehors ; il n'était plus d'humeur câline, à ce qu'il semblait, les choses risquaient de se précipiter. Les coups s'enchaînaient à un rythme fou, et à nouveau, Kurogane recula sous la pression. S'il ne se donnait pas à fond à partir de maintenant, il allait mourir, et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans le même état que le barbu. Non qu'il l'ait plaint, tout était de sa faute, mais il s'était fait massacrer avec une sauvagerie incroyable et son bourreau n'avait pas eu la miséricorde de mettre fin à ses souffrances ; personne n'avait envie de finir comme ça, vraiment. Un instant, le ninja pensa que le moment de faire appel à Inuki était venu, puis il changea d'avis. C'était une affaire personnelle, entre le magicien et lui. Nul ne devait interférer.

Cependant, c'était bien joli de vouloir régler ça tout seul, mais il fallait être réaliste ; s'il ne trouvait pas très vite un moyen de calmer suffisamment le mage pour qu'il puisse se nourrir sans l'égorger au passage, tout ça allait virer au drame. Seulement il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour ramener un peu de raison dans l'esprit de son compagnon, vu que lui taper la tête contre quelque chose ne paraissait pas efficace. S'il se laissait attraper, là tout de suite, dans l'état où était Fye, il allait se faire déchiqueter. Et tenter de le raisonner ne servirait probablement à rien, ce serait comme demander à un lion affamé de bien vouloir attendre qu'on soit sorti de sa cage pour se jeter sur son dîner. Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon : il fallait l'immobiliser, de manière à pouvoir le dominer et le contrôler. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ça.

La situation était périlleuse, mais en un sens, Kurogane était plus heureux que jamais. Fye était un splendide adversaire, contre qui il fallait tout donner pour rester dans la course : sa force, son expérience, son instinct, contre l'intuition, la rapidité, la fluidité du blond. C'était terriblement excitant et gratifiant. Il se sentait honoré de pouvoir en être, même si, pour l'instant, du moins en apparence, il n'avait pas vraiment le dessus. Il ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas vraiment à dominer le combat. Il connaissant suffisamment le mage pour savoir qu'une stratégie trop brutale ne fonctionnerait pas contre lui ; les attaques spéciales étaient certes puissantes et emportaient tout sur leur passage, mais elles étaient longues à mettre en œuvre, et avec un tel adversaire, déchaîné, de surcroît, une fraction de seconde pouvait avoir une importance cruciale. Réfléchir, élaborer une tactique, préparer un coup, tout cela ne fonctionnait pas La seule façon de rester en vie face à quelqu'un comme lui était de tout miser sur les réflexes, le sens inné du combat, et d'attendre. Tout pouvait changer, des opportunités se créeraient. L'essentiel était de ne pas rater celles qui se présenteraient. Ou peut-être, si la chance le voulait bien, de parvenir à en provoquer une. Mais à mains nues, contre ce fauve ? Il avait besoin de son sabre.

Lentement, pas à pas, il se mit à reculer en direction de l'endroit où il avait vu Ginryû disparaître. Il tenta de se concentrer, de discerner l'aura du katana dans l'obscurité, non avec ses yeux, mais avec son esprit. Il avait une relation particulière avec cette arme, et il aurait dû être capable de la repérer de cette façon, mais pendant une demi-seconde, il fut distrait par sa recherche, et ça, il ne fallait pas.

Le magicien en profita pour lui bondir dessus et lui administrer un coup bien ajusté, qui le déséquilibra. Il partit à la renverse. Par réflexe, il se raccrocha à ce qu'il avait sous la main, le col du tee-shirt du blond. Le tissu craqua mais ne céda pas et il entraina Fye dans sa chute. Son corps rodé par des années d'entrainement réagit tout seul. Il replia une jambe, plaqua son tibia contre son adversaire qui s'appuya dessus dans son déséquilibre, lâcha le vêtement, poussa, et le vampire s'envola par-dessus sa tête, se réceptionna en catastrophe sur les mains et se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond souple, à bonne distance.

Kurogane se releva, et plongea entre les voitures, dans l'allée voisine de celle où il avait vu perdu son arme, tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Ginryû était une part de lui, il ne pouvait simplement pas le perdre, et il fallait qu'il arrête un peu de baver sur son adversaire et qu'il se concentre, s'il voulait que tout ça ait une fin heureuse. _Là ! _Le ninja plongea entre deux voitures, et se laissa tomber à plat ventre. Le katana était allé se glisser derrière la roue d'un mini-van. Il étira son bras autant que possible sous le véhicule pour l'atteindre, l'effleura du bout des doigts, et son cœur rata un battement. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que son adversaire se tenait sur le toit du monospace et s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Dans une violente secousse, il força le passage d'un coup d'épaule pour se glisser encore plus avant sous le plancher, parvint à saisir la poignée de l'épée, roula sur lui-même et se retrouva sur le dos, les bras levés devant lui, juste à temps pour que sa lame fasse obstacle au danger qui fondait sur lui.

Un long chuintement se fit entendre tandis que les griffes noires du vampire glissaient le long de sa lame. Kurogane eut le temps d'apercevoir le sourire du blond, qui semblait apprécier le rebondissement, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder. L'occasion qu'il attendait depuis un moment se présenta à cet instant, sous la forme d'une voiture de police qui passait au pas le long de la rue. La lumière d'une puissante lampe-torche balaya les allées de la fourrière. Ils ne risquaient pas d'être vus, là où ils se trouvaient, mais pendant une fraction de seconde, le mage fut distrait. Pas le ninja.

Il se jeta sur son adversaire, l'empoigna par le tee-shirt à hauteur des côtes, et le repoussa de toutes ses forces en accompagnant le mouvement. Fye reculait précipitamment, incapable de se libérer de l'élan et du poids du brun, finit par perdre l'équilibre et s'écrasa avec une brutalité inouïe sur le bitume, entraînant le guerrier dans sa chute. Il se cogna violemment la tête, grogna, s'ébroua, étourdi. Kurogane mit cet instant de faiblesse à profit pour raffermir sa prise et s'asseoir sur lui, lui saisit les poignets et les enferma dans une de ses mains, posant l'autre sur la gorge du magicien dont il bloquait les jambes entre ses genoux. Il le sentit se tendre et rassembler ses forces pour essayer de se libérer, mais il resserra implacablement son étreinte. Le blond gronda comme un animal furieux pris au piège.

- Du calme. Je vais m'entailler le poignet et tu pourras manger. Alors, tiens-toi tranquille, tu veux ? Tu n'as plus besoin de te battre, maintenant, tout va bien.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il avait été compris, tant la prunelle que le magicien dardait sur lui était animée d'une lueur meurtrière. Puis, tout doucement, Fye parut se détendre, cessa de résister entre ses doigts et ses cuisses. Le ninja laissa passer un instant et desserra légèrement son étreinte, sans relâcher sa vigilance. Comme rien ne se produisait, il lâcha son cou et approcha son poignet de ses griffes pour s'entailler, afin de lui permettre de se nourrir sans risques.

Mais soudain, sans raison apparente, Fye paniqua Il se mit à se débattre frénétiquement, avec la rage d'un chat en colère, tentant de mordre, de griffer et se tortillant si bien qu'il finit par libérer un de ses bras. Et Kurogane dut battre en retraite pour ne pas se faire embrocher. Une nouvelle fois, le vampire bondit sur ses pieds et disparut dans la nuit.

Puis revint. Et recommença à le harceler, attaquant sous tous les angles, cassant son rythme pour mieux le surprendre. Le ninja s'adaptait, apprenait, et laissait couler, se contentant du minimum nécessaire à sa sécurité. S'il ne parvenait pas à le maîtriser pour l'instant, il le laisserait s'épuiser. Il était en forme, il avait eu pratiquement deux semaines pour récupérer, avec l'aide d'Inuki. Il avait mangé à sa faim, dormi correctement, et pris le temps nécessaire pour se remettre sur pied – même s'il l'avait fait par la force des choses. Son compagnon ne pouvait pas en dire autant : il avait été privé de nourriture, et le connaissant, il avait dû également se priver de sommeil pour mettre la pression sur son kidnappeur, ses blessures étaient déjà plus graves au départ, et en plus, il avait subi des mauvais traitements. Il suffisait de le voir agir pour comprendre qu'il combattait sur l'adrénaline et la rage, qui sublimaient ses capacités naturelles, mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Quand la fatigue lui tomberait dessus...

Les attaques s'enchaînaient avec fluidité, Fye avançait et le ninja reculait, mais ne se laissait pas déborder, et puis soudain, le blond sembla comprendre que son adversaire le baladait. Il fronça les sourcils, et donna une telle accélération qu'il traversa la garde de son compagnon, posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, et le poussa violemment. Le guerrier réagit aussitôt et résista, mais le mage redoubla d'efforts, et le brun dut encaisser une nouvelle attaque qui l'envoya directement s'écraser sur un autre capot de voiture. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva plaqué contre la tôle tiède. Le vampire tomba sur lui comme la foudre, une main s'éleva au-dessus de sa gorge, toutes griffes dehors, et s'abattit. Kurogane sut que sa dernière heure était venue.

Et rien ne se passa. Fye avait rétracté ses griffes au dernier moment, sauf celle du pouce et de l'auriculaire qui s'étaient plantées de part et d'autre de son cou.

- Je t'ai attrapé, Kurogane, murmura-t-il, avec un sourire féroce. Je te conseille de ne pas bouger.

Conseil judicieux, que l'intéressé appliqua à la lettre. Sa peau se rétractait en devinant combien les griffes qui la frôlait, à un demi-millimètre, étaient coupantes, et dans la position délicate où il se trouvait, il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour surprendre le magicien. Fye était à cheval sur lui, il sentirait la moindre contraction de ses muscles et c'en serait fini de lui.

- Je veux que tu me rendes mon mage, dit-il, en reprenant son souffle. Il a meilleur caractère que toi.

- Ne sois pas vexant.

- Je vais bouger un peu, reprit le ninja, mais je ne vais pas tenter de m'échapper ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tu as ma parole. Je peux ?

Le blond le transperça d'un regard doré plus aiguisé qu'une lame, puis hocha lentement la tête pour acquiescer. Kurogane inspira profondément par le nez, et relâcha doucement son souffle. Ce qu'il allait faire était une folie. S'il restait quelque chose de Fye dans cette créature, alors, il y avait peut-être une chance que les choses s'arrangent. S'il se trompait... eh bien, il serait mort dans quelques secondes et ça n'aurait plus vraiment d'importance. Il recueillit son propre sang sur les blessures de sa poitrine, du bout de ses doigts qu'il posa ensuite sur les lèvres du mage. Il le vit frissonner et se tendre pour ne pas réagir.

- Ça s'est déjà produit avant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton apaisant. C'est ce que tu fais quand tu es perdu, que tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu t'en prends à moi et tu attends que je te tue, ou que je te sauve. Comme quand on voyageait ensemble et que tu m'assommais avec tous ces surnoms à la con, comme dans les prisons de Tomoyo, comme à Kajara quand tu avais fait ce rêve où tu me tuais... Tu te fais horreur, tu as peur, tu es perdu, et tu recherches le jugement de la seule personne en qui tu as confiance. Pas vrai ?

Il marqua une pause, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire lui réponde. Fye était si immobile qu'il en avait cessé de respirer ; aucun souffle ne caressait les doigts toujours posés sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement focalisé sur les paroles du ninja qu'il en avait même oublié le sang, pourtant juste là, sur sa bouche.

- Si c'est mon jugement que tu demandes, alors voilà ce que j'ai à te dire : je veux que tu te rappelles ce jour, dans le manoir d'Argaï, où tu m'as laissé te poignarder parce que tu pensais qu'au fond de moi, jamais je ne voudrais te faire de mal. A mon tour d'essayer. Je suis sûr que, s'il reste quelque chose de Fye dans ce corps, même si c'est enfoui au plus profond de ton inconscient, jamais, sous aucun prétexte, tu ne voudrais me blesser. Si je me trompe et que tu n'es plus Fye alors... tu peux me tuer, si tu veux. Parce qu'une vie où il ne serait plus là ne m'intéresse pas.

Puis, sans tenir compte des deux griffes qui menaçaient toujours sa gorge, il glissa sa main sur la nuque du mage pour l'attirer contre lui.

Et le temps s'arrêta. S'il s'était trompé, ce vampire allait le tuer, maintenant. Mais il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand il sentit le blond lui résister et se mettre à trembler, et qu'il vit une lueur de panique éclaircir sa prunelle.

Tout ce temps, il avait été idiot ; il avait cru ce que les autres lui avaient raconté sur le coup-poudre et ses effets, il avait laissé son imagination l'emporter sur un chemin fait d'illusions, et il avait perdu de vue l'essentiel : Fye. Ce n'était qu'en voyant le dragon qu'il avait commencé à percevoir une autre vérité. Le mage n'avait jamais perdu l'esprit, c'était même tout le contraire. Il était là, enfermé à l'intérieur de ce vampire sanguinaire qui s'emparait de chacune de ses émotions négatives, les amplifiait, et donnait de la réalité à ses désirs les plus sombres, et il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de ce que « l'autre » pourrait faire à sa Proie quand il la trouverait.

Le combat qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était pas un affrontement entre lui et le ninja, mais une bataille contre lui-même où, sachant qu'il risquait de faire du mal à l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il avait plutôt cherché à se faire embrocher sur Ginryû. Il avait donné le maximum de lui-même pour pousser le guerrier dans ses dernier retranchements et l'obliger à en finir, mais voilà : il s'était montré un peu trop habile et finalement, c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé au-dessus de sa proie, aussi décontenancé qu'un chaton qui met la patte sur un moineau sans le vouloir et ne sait pas quoi en faire une fois qu'il l'a attrapé. Fye n'était pas armé pour s'en sortir dans ce genre de situations ; il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à penser qu'il était un monstre, et des gens s'étaient soigneusement appliqués à le conforter dans cette idée. Stoker n'avait pas été le premier, loin s'en fallait, à jouer ce jeu avec lui. Repenser au chasseur raviva la colère de Kurogane, et sa détermination. Il fallait que toute cette souffrance s'arrête, tout de suite, et définitivement.

- Tout ira bien, dit-il. Fais-moi confiance.

Et le blond céda, rentra ses griffes et se laissa attirer contre lui, haletant et tremblant entre ses bras, incapable de faire un geste de peur de perdre le contrôle. Le ninja le serra contre son torse, puis le renversa sur le capot de la voiture, passa une main dans ses cheveux et tira doucement sa tête en arrière pour l'obliger à regarder sa gorge. Loin de se détendre, le mage n'était que crispation et résistance, à la limite de la panique. Jamais il n'arriverait à se nourrir dans ces conditions. Kurogane savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, se blesser lui-même pour l'aider, mais comment ? Il n'allait tout de même se trancher le cou avec Ginryû. Puis une idée lui vint : il attrapa le pouce du blond et en pressa l'extrémité entre ses doigts. Quand il appuya sur l'ongle, un bout de griffe sortit, et il eut un gros sourire amusé.

- Je savais qu'en fait, t'étais un chat.

Il dut mettre plus qu'un peu de force pour guider la griffe jusqu'à son cou et pratiquer un petit trou, sans parler ensuite de contraindre la tête du vampire à se rapprocher de lui. Puis il sentit un souffle tiède balayer sa peau, et enfin, les lèvres du magicien se posèrent sur la plaie.

Il y eut quelques secondes hésitantes, puis Kurogane comprit que toutes les expériences qu'il avait vécues auparavant avec Fye, quand celui-ci se nourrissait, et qu'il avait trouvées si intenses, n'étaient rien. Que le mage s'était toujours retenu autant qu'il le pouvait. Et il réalisa en même temps qu'il allait mourir.

Sans l'aura magique du blond, les sensations étaient totalement différentes, d'autant que ce dernier se laissait aller et prenait vraiment, pour une fois, tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le ninja plongea dans un sombre vertige, à côté duquel la longue chute dans le couloir dimensionnel semblait une promenade de santé. Il se sentait partir, incapable de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, entraîné dans une descente effrayante et grisante, au terme de laquelle la mort l'attendait. Il ne sut si cela dura plusieurs minutes ou quelques secondes, mais finalement, quelque chose l'arrêta. Les bras du mage autour de son cou, son corps chaud contre le sien et ses lèvres posées sur les siennes le ramenèrent à la réalité.

D'abord doux, le baiser se fit vorace, impérieux, et il sourit intérieurement ; certaines choses ne changeaient pas et chez les vampires, apparemment, un appétit chassait l'autre. Pour prendre la mesure de la situation, il tenta de repousser doucement le blond, et celui-ci réagit en grognant et en resserrant son étreinte. Manifestement, il ne tolèrerait aucune désertion, et ça tombait bien, parce qu'en ce qui concernait le ninja, il restait une petite mise au point à faire.

Après des jours de recherches infructueuses, durant lesquelles il était passé par tous les états possibles, de la colère à la frustration, au désespoir, au découragement, et après ce combat où il n'avait finalement pas pu se défouler pleinement par crainte de commettre un acte irréparable, il brûlait de prendre sa revanche ! Il était un ninja, un guerrier fier et ténébreux, qui ne pliait le genou devant personne, et bon, ça suffisait comme ça, les conneries. Sous ses dehors d'angelot, Fye était la personne la plus brutale qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, et l'aimer s'apparentait à se promener sur un chemin de montagne avec des panneaux « chutes de pierres » tous les deux mètres. On ne savait jamais trop ce qui allait vous tomber sur la gueule et quand.

Le mage était très fort, et il était comme une flamme glacée, il brillait tant qu'il attirait tous les regards sur lui, et toutes les convoitises. Et il était gentil, il avait un cœur immense, il voulait prendre soin de tout le monde, rendre tout le monde heureux. Mais il fallait bien être honnête, dans le secret de sa nature profonde, il cachait une blessure si grave qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais capable de veiller sur lui-même. Sous l'éclat éblouissant de sa personnalité, la noirceur gluante de la peur serait toujours présente. Il avait le mot « monstre » gravé à l'intérieur du crâne depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et rien ne pourrait le poncer. Il ne serait jamais capable de croire qu'on pouvait vraiment vouloir de lui, à moins qu'on ne lui en fournisse une preuve incontestable.

Fye n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait acheter, pas plus qu'on ne pouvait l'apprivoiser – seule Sakura avait eu ce pouvoir, et pour le résultat que l'on connaissait. Si on le voulait, il fallait le conquérir de haute lutte, se battre pour l'avoir, le soumettre et pour finir, le posséder. C'était sans doute un peu triste, mais c'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours été traité, et il faudrait des années et des années de soins, d'amour, d'attention et de compréhension avant qu'il soit capable de croire en sa propre valeur. Et Kurogane savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilités dans cet état de fait. Changer le mage en vampire lui avait sauvé la vie, et il lui avait montré, ce jour-là, qu'il tenait à lui, cependant il avait aussi fait de lui une créature parasite, se nourrissant du sang d'un autre, dépendante, anormale, et il l'avait empêché de se sacrifier pour une bonne cause, d'avoir le beau rôle, pour une fois. Il lui avait fait autant de mal que de bien, ce jour-là.

Il l'aimait, il le désirait, aussi, il voulait le voir heureux, et s'il fallait, pour cela, imprimer un titre de propriété dans son esprit et jusque sur sa peau, il le ferait. A vrai dire, ça tombait même plutôt bien, parce que le ninja trouvait plutôt très plaisante l'idée de faire ravaler son insolence à cette créature qui lui avait mené la vie dure pendant toute la soirée. Et puis aussi, durant leur séparation, il avait compris qu'il était prêt, et qu'il devait profiter de chaque moment, vivre pleinement, satisfaire ses désirs, car on ne savait vraiment pas de quoi le lendemain pouvait être fait.

Il rassembla ses forces, repoussa le mage sur le capot de la voiture et se laissa tomber sur lui de tout son poids, en plaquant ses bras contre la tôle toute gondolée par tant d'agitation, pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Puis il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour effacer le sourire de défi qui venait de s'y épanouir.

Sous lui, Fye faisait de la résistance, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire si facilement. Il rendait baiser pour baiser, mais tentait de remonter ses jambes, à la recherche du pare-choc ou d'un quelconque appui pour pouvoir se redresser. Il était dans une situation précaire, et il aurait glissé si le poids du ninja, fermement campé au sol, lui, ne l'avait pas retenu. Sous ses doigts, le brun devinait sa tension, tandis qu'il cherchait à se libérer de son emprise. Il en tremblait, et Kurogane ne savait pas si c'était d'effort ou sous le coup de l'émotion, et c'était infiniment bon, de le sentir à sa merci de cette manière, de savoir qu'à cet instant, cet être hors du commun était totalement démuni face à lui ! Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Il dut mettre de la force pour ramener les bras du magicien au-dessus de sa tête et bloquer ses poignets dans l'une de ses mains, tandis que, de l'autre, il parvenait tant bien que mal à lui ôter son tee-shirt. Il en profita pour agrandir les déchirures de sa propre tunique et la balancer quelque part dans la nuit. Se débarrasser du vêtement lui apporta un court instant de soulagement, - il étouffait, là-dedans -, mais son ventre s'embrasa en se posant sur celui de son compagnon, doux et chaud. La sensation était à couper le souffle.

Il baignait dans l'aura sombre, électrisante, du vampire, ressentait chaque mouvement, chaque réaction des longs muscles nerveux qui roulaient sous la soie pâle de sa peau, et se consumait d'un désir aussi violent que possessif. Chaque centimètre carré de cette peau lui appartiendrait, à lui et personne d'autre, pour toujours. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou, puis sur sa poitrine. Il le sentait haleter, il percevait les battements de son cœur, aussi désordonnés que les siens.

Il ne comprit qu'il l'avait lâché que lorsque les doigts du blond se noyèrent dans sa chevelure, s'y agrippant douloureusement, tandis qu'il continuait sa conquête de territoire à petits coups de langue sur un ventre palpitant, qui frémissait à son contact. S'il s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il entendait Fye protester d'un souffle retenu, d'une respiration manquée, et le savoir si réceptif, suspendu à chacun de ses gestes, amplifiait encore son désir. Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, et pourtant...

Plus tard, il se souviendrait que c'était à ce moment précis que la situation avait dérapé et que, pour la première fois de son existence, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Le reste n'était plus qu'une suite confuse d'images mêlées de sensations enivrantes, indescriptibles. C'était comme si toutes les souffrances, les frustrations, les questions restées sans réponse, trouvaient leur solution ici, sous ses doigts et ses lèvres, dans ce corps chaud et vibrant. Il voulait le serrer contre lui jusqu'à la fusion, qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un, et que plus rien, jamais ne puisse les séparer. Ce que Fye lui avait offert librement, il voulait à présent s'en emparer par lui-même. Il refusait qu'on lui en fasse cadeau, il voulait le gagner par la lutte, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin, mais le mage refusait qu'on lui dérobe ce qu'il avait déjà donné. Ç'avait été un combat, d'une sorte différente, mais un combat quand même, où leurs corps se cherchaient et se repoussaient en même temps, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec férocité. Et rien n'aurait pu être plus exaltant pour le guerrier que de sentir le mage lutter, se défendre, puis admettre sa défaite et se soumettre. Et comme il était beau joueur, il avait accepté avec un certain zèle de laisser son vainqueur disposer selon ses caprices de ce corps si souple, si disponible, que la nature lui avait donné.

Il avait fallu pas mal de temps, d'énergie et de fermeté à Kurogane pour s'assurer que le magicien avait bien compris qu'il ne s'appartenait plus, désormais, et ce dernier ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau, se dépensant sans compter pour faire valoir son point de vue. Si bien qu'à la fin, la question réglée, l'un comme l'autre gisaient, affalés en tas sur le capot de cette pauvre voiture qui en avait vu de dures. Fye, lové entre les bras du ninja, ferma les yeux.

Ce dernier l'observa un moment, pensif. Sa prunelle était encore dorée, il était manifestement toujours en mode vampire, et même après tout ce qui venait de se passer, le brun ne savait pas exactement où il en était. Il s'était nourri, certes, et probablement assez défoulé pour être calmé pendant un moment, et ils avaient tous deux réglé une question longtemps restée en suspens au sujet de leurs relations, mais pour finir, le mage n'avait pas dit grand-chose et il était difficile de deviner à quoi il pensait, à cet instant. Etait-il redevenu le Fye d'avant, ou restait-il encore en lui des séquelles de son séjour avec Stoker ? Kurogane aurait été bien en peine de le dire.

- Oy, dit-il en le secouant doucement, t'endors pas. Le jour se lève, il faut rentrer, et puis j'ai besoin d'une douche.

A cet instant précis, un coup de tonnerre retentit, juste au-dessus d'eux. Un gros nuage noir creva, et une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber. Surpris, le magicien se redressa, regarda le ciel, le ninja, puis re le ciel, re le ninja, et éclata de rire.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! lança le brun en lui envoyant une grosse bourrade dans l'épaule, avant de se mettre à rire à son tour.

Il avait sa réponse.


	35. Underground 25 - Crise

**Titre** : Underground Ch.25 - Chute.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Coucou ! Bon alors décidément, entre les corvées du vendredi, le raid du vendredi soir, le boulot et ses problèmes nombreux en ce moment, et tout le reste, c'est pas possible pour moi de poser tôt le samedi. Un chapitre tout court, beaucoup de blabla, pour poser la nouvelle intrigue qui va nous occuper pendant quelques temps. C'est fait un peu à l'arrache alors je le reprendrai sûrement pour l'arranger. De toute façon je vais sûrement le faire avec tout Underground petit à petit.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : Environ 4 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : oué le passage de l'orage me fait toujours rigoler.

**Lily** : Tes prédictions se sont réalisées t'as vu ? Sauf qu'ils l'ont fait sur la voiture et pas dedans...

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-quatrième jour – le 7 mars – Crise.**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Sebhan Depestre rentra chez lui pour se doucher, se changer et prendre une ou deux heures de repos. Depuis l'arrivée de son « invité », il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, et grâce à ce dernier son enquête progressait rapidement et par bonds. C'était une façon chaotique de travailler, certes efficace, mais épuisante car il était dans un « rush » permanent. Il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre un jour de repos, à l'occasion ; il en avait bien besoin. Surtout quand il voyait quatre pieds dépasser sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Soit Kurogane avait subi une étrange mutation pendant la nuit, soit...

Le policier s'avança de quelques pas et se pencha par-dessus le dossier pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il reçut en pleine figure un regard d'or gelé. Le ninja était bien là, et il dormait profondément, en serrant contre lui le jeune homme de la photo, dans une attitude protectrice.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit Depestre en lisant une interrogation dans la prunelle du blond. J'habite ici.

Le magicien l'observa encore un instant avec froideur, puis lui sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit. Un doigt armé d'une longue griffe noire. Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses ; ce gars-là n'avait pas été le moins du monde surpris, il l'attendait, même, et il était prêt à frapper. On se demandait qui protégeait l'autre, au final. Avec des précautions attendrissantes, le blond repoussa doucement les bras de son compagnon, passés autour de lui, et se leva souplement. L'inspecteur désigna la cuisine américaine d'un geste et Fye le suivit d'une démarche mal assurée, en grimaçant un peu.

- Je suis Sebhan Depestre, fit le policier à mi-voix, en tendant une main que le mage serra.

- Fye.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air... contusionné. Cet homme, Stoker, il vous a maltraité ?

Son nouvel invité eut un petit rire et désigna le canapé du menton.

- Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que celui-là m'a fait. Kurogane peut avoir l'affection très... virile, quand il s'y met.

L'inspecteur resta un instant idiot, ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir à cette assertion, puis il vit l'étincelle dans le regard du magicien et il comprit que celui-ci était en train de le tester. Il secoua ses mains devant lui en signe de refus.

- Houla ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

- Ce n'est pas très professionnel, pour un policier...

- Alors c'est ça votre truc ? Mettre les gens en boite ?

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais plus sérieusement, merci pour votre accueil, et surtout, merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

- Je ne sais pas trop qui a pris soin de qui, répondit le policier, vaguement embarrassé par le sérieux soudain du blond. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne m'ennuie pas depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

- J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas attiré trop d'ennuis. Il a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

- Alors là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, non ? grogna le ninja, en se levant du canapé.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Kurogane ! asséna le mage.

Le brun se redressa, le fixa intensément, puis bâilla et fourragea dans sa tignasse avec sa main, histoire de finir d'y mettre le bazar.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, le mage.

- Allons bon, sourit l'intéressé, le règlement a encore changé ? Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir...

- Ouais, ça a changé. Et la première ligne du nouveau règlement dit : interdiction de m'emmerder dès le réveil.

- Oooh mais alors qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de mes matinées ? J'aimais bien, moi, venir te réveiller en t'embêtant.

- Ok. T'as le droit de venir me réveiller, mais en silence.

Fye lui lança un coup d'œil espiègle, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma finalement et lui adressa un immense sourire moqueur. Le ninja fronça les sourcils, tenta d'affronter son regard, puis rougit légèrement et se détourna en grognant pour s'adresser à Depestre, qui s'amusait manifestement beaucoup à observer leur petit manège.

- Stoker a disparu, lui annonça-t-il en mentant froidement. Il s'est tiré quand je suis allé récupérer le mage.

- C'est très fâcheux, répondit l'inspecteur. Je lancerai un avis de recherche contre lui, mais avec tout le travail qu'on a, ça m'étonnerait qu'on le retrouve. Mes hommes n'ont pas de temps à consacrer à du menu fretin comme lui.

Bien sûr, il n'était absolument pas dupe, et le brun le savait. L'inspecteur n'avait pas ses yeux dans sa poche, il avait très bien compris qui il était, et il savait parfaitement le sort qu'il réservait au chasseur quand il l'aurait retrouvé. Il ignorait que c'était finalement le magicien qui s'en était chargé, mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Et puis, pour être honnête avec lui-même, il s'en battait un peu l'œuf, de ce qui était arrivé à un enfoiré comme Stoker. Il vivait dans un pays traumatisé, où la population avait besoin de lui, et il avait d'autres soucis, plus urgents que de se préoccuper du sort d'un kidnappeur étranger, doublé d'un empoisonneur et d'un tueur d'enfants. Vraiment. Alors si le ninja disait qu'il avait pris la fuite, il avait pris la fuite. Et point final.

Le policier était épuisé. Depuis quelques nuits, il ne dormait que par bribes, fragments de sommeil volés, sur un coin de bureau, dans les vestiaires... il s'était même endormi un moment assis sur les toilettes. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Il prit le café que Kurogane lui avait préparé, l'avala d'un trait, puis s'excusa et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche et se coucher. Il s'éclipsa, non sans avoir assuré au mage qu'il était le bienvenu chez lui et qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, si partager le canapé avec le ninja lui convenait.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, le brun prit son compagnon par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le dit canapé, où il le fit asseoir. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes, tâtonna sous le siège, et en tira... une plume, un peu poussiéreuse, sur laquelle il souffla pour la nettoyer. Il la tendit au mage qui l'observait d'un œil amusé.

- Tu as caché ma magie sous le canapé ?

- Bah...

Fye prit le sortilège et le fit tourner pensivement entre ses doigts.

- Tu sais, Kuro-chan, je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais la récupérer. Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas que je devrais utiliser mon pouvoir pour le moment, et je ne pense pas non plus que je devrais essayer de nous ramener à la maison tant qu'on n'a pas compris ce qui se passe ici. La personne qui a détourné notre route a fait de gros ef...

Un cri horrible retentit, le coupant dans son explication. Les deux compagnons se levèrent d'un bond.

- Ça vient de la salle de bain, fit le ninja en se précipitant. Oy, Depestre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais il eut beau tambouriner à la porte, l'inspecteur ne répondait pas.

- Enfonce-la, Kuro-chan, fit le mage d'un ton pressant.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Deux coups de pied bien ajustés, et le battant s'ouvrit d'un coup, pour aller cogner violemment contre le mur avec un bang retentissant. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de l'ouverture. Kurogane entra le premier et lâcha un « merde !» à mi-voix avant de se laisser tomber près du bac à douche.

L'inspecteur gisait sur le carrelage, complètement nu et trempé. Il tremblait et son corps se crispait sous de violents spasmes, tandis qu'une mousse blanche à l'odeur aigre s'échappait entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux révulsés roulaient dans leurs orbites et il poussait de petits gémissements, en serrant ses mains crispées comme des serres sur son ventre.

Fye s'approcha à son tour et s'accroupit près de lui, tâta son front, se pencha pour le renifler, soupira, les sourcils froncés, les dents serrés. Il posa sa main sur l'estomac du policier, ferma les yeux, se concentra, et la plume qu'il tenait dans l'autre main se mit à luire doucement. Des fils de magie, aussi fins et délicats que ceux de la toile d'une araignée, se déployèrent autour de ses doigts puis s'enfoncèrent dans la peau trempée de sueur de Depestre, qui réagit aussitôt en gémissant plus fort et en se débattant. Il se serait probablement libéré du sortilège, si le ninja n'était pas intervenu pour l'immobiliser.

Pendant quelques longues minutes angoissantes, le lieutenant continua à s'agiter, grogner et baver, puis, tout à coup, un grand spasme lui arqua tout le corps et il retomba, inerte, avec un long soupir. Le mage interrompit son sortilège, se pencha sur lui, tâta à nouveau son front, puis leva vers son compagnon un regard grave. Il hocha la tête, et s'effondra dans les bras du ninja, à bout de forces.

Kurogane le souleva avec précautions, puis alla le déposer sur le canapé. Il prit le temps de l'installer confortablement et de le couvrir, avant de retourner à la salle de bain. A son tour, il souleva le policier et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le mit au lit. Il était calme, à présent, et sa respiration était régulière, mais sa peau était encore humide de sueur glacée et il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il s'assit près de lui, pour attendre son réveil.

Il appréciait vraiment cet homme, et le voir dans cet état le plongeait dans une colère noire. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur la cause de ce malaise, ni sur ce qui serait arrivé si Fye n'avait pas été là. Depestre enquêtait sur des empoisonneurs liés au vaudou, et il n'était pas utile d'aller chercher plus loin. Un de ses suspects avait probablement décidé de le faire taire, et n'avait vraiment pas été loin de réussir.

- Je devrais prévenir le commissariat, dit le guerrier, tout haut, en se levant.

- Je serais toi, je m'abstiendrais, Kuro-chan.

Quand il se retourna, il vit que le mage se tenait sur la porte, appuyé contre chambranle. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés, mais son regard était vif.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

- Et toi tu devrais m'écouter.

- Très bien. Alors viens.

Il attrapa le blond par le col, lui fit exécuter un demi-tour et le ramena jusqu'au canapé, où il l'obligea à s'asseoir à nouveau, avant de s'installer à son tour. Le mage se laissa aller contre lui avec un soupir.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'appelle les flics ? demanda le ninja.

- Ton ami a été empoisonné, Kuro-chan. Et c'est toi qui lui as servi la dernière chose qu'il a consommée. Tu n'as pas envie que la police s'en mêle. Il s'éveillera bientôt et il décidera lui-même de la marche à suivre.

- C'est pas moi qui ai essayé de le tuer.

- Je le sais bien. Mais tu risques d'être mis en cause, et si la police analyse ce poison, ils se rendront vite compte qu'on n'en guérit pas en un claquement de doigts. Et je vais avoir du mal à justifier la manière dont je l'ai sauvé...

- D'autant qu'il y a un problème, fit sombrement le brun. Quelque chose dont j'ai pas encore eu le temps de te parler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Dossou.

- Dossou... J'ai déjà entendu ce mot, je crois. Il me semble que ce chasseur en a parlé une ou deux fois. Mais je ne saurais pas dire ce qu'il en a dit, je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. C'est que cette sonorité me rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout.

- J'en sais un peu plus sur le sujet.

Kurogane lui relata tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Dossou, depuis la première fois où Inuki avait prononcé ce nom dans la forêt, jusqu'à la rumeur dont Depestre lui avait fait part.

- Et avec ça, il parait que ce type te ressemble, termina-t-il.

- Un vampire magicien maléfique qui me ressemble ?

- Toi, en plus puissant, si j'ai bien tout compris.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit de mon double ?

- J'en sais rien...

Fye le dévisagea un moment, tout en réfléchissant puis tout à coup sourit, se redressa, et le poussa dans le canapé avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

- Faut surtout pas se gêner, fit le brun.

- Bien sûr que non, Kuro-sama, répondit le mage, une étincelle de malice dans le regard, en se penchant sur lui pour lui voler un baiser. Tu sais, je me disais...

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas...

- Si ce... Dossou est mon double maléfique surpuissant, tu crois qu'il a un Kurogane surpuissant à ses côtés et qu'il boit son sang ?

- J'en sais rien moi...

- Et si ce Kurogane est ton double, normalement, je devrais pouvoir boire son sang aussi, non ?

- N'y pense même pas.

- Non parce que, je t'aime, Kuro-chan, et tu es très fort, et très... attirant, mais imagine un peu, un super-Kurogane encore plus fort, plus sexy et plus...

- Oy ! J'ai dit n'y pense même pas !

- Tu ne veux pas ? Tu seras débarrassé de...

- J'ai dit non ! fit le ninja en le renversant sur le canapé pour appuyer ses propos, et en lui pointant un index menaçant sous le nez. Tu poses tes yeux sur ce type, je lui tords le cou.

- Ne parle pas comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux, gloussa le mage.

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Non mais tu rêves.

- Tu sais ce serait juste pour me nourrir, je...

- NON !

- Donc c'est ça, tu es jaloux !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! D'abord qui te dit que ce type existe, qu'il est mangeable, et que tu risques pas d'être malade ?

- Si c'est un double de toi amélioré, Kuro-sama, ronronna le blond, il doit être plus que mangeable.

- D'abord c'est impossible.

- Ah ?

- Y a rien à améliorer chez moi. Je suis parfait.

- Ah !

- Quoi « Ah ! » ?

- Rien, rien.

- Ben si, vas-y, dis-le. Y a un truc à améliorer chez moi ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. Tu es parfait, mais peut-être que lui, il est... plus que parfait ?

- Et mon cul, il est plus que parfait aussi ?

- Ah ça... ! Tes fesses sont sublimes, c'est vrai.

- De toute façon, c'est non. Tu t'approches pas de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux pas.

- Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu es jaloux.

- Non.

- Donc tu ne m'aimes pas mais tu es possessif.

- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Donc tu m'aimes et tu as peur que j...

- Non, j'ai pas peur.

- Donc tu m'aimes.

- ...

- Tu n'as pas dit non.

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas dit non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...

- Parce que ?

- Parce que je t'aime... grogna le ninja, en virant au mode pivoine. Et t'avise pas de me dire que t'as pas entendu ou un truc de ce genre pour me faire répéter.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, Kuro-sama, murmura le blond.

- Alors t'allais dire quoi ?

- Merci de me l'avoir dit. Et je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, et aussi pour ce coup de griffes, hier. Et de ne pas pouvoir te ramener à la maison.

- Alors c'est décidé, tu ne vas pas reprendre ton pouvoir ?

- Non, pas tout de suite. Je préfère le laisser dans la plume pour le moment. Il se passe des choses que je ne comprends pas ici, et ce... Dossou ? Tu penses que c'est lui qui nous a détournés quand on allait chez Tomoyo ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas. Quand on était dans la forêt, Inuki a dit que les soldats te poursuivaient parce que tu étais Dossou. S'il est assez fort pour détourner ton sortilège, alors il pouvait nous faire atterrir ailleurs qu'au milieu de ses ennemis, non ?

- Sauf si...

Le mage pâlit brusquement et repoussa doucement son compagnon pour se redresser et s'asseoir, en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Kurogane fronça les sourcils, et le prit par l'épaule.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je viens d'avoir une idée très désagréable, Kuro-chan, fit Fye d'une voix blanche. Vraiment très, très, très désagréable.


	36. Underground 26 - Inquiétudes

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Voilà, voilà, tout vient à point... Bon, je tenais quand même à vous dire que, en plus de la partie écriture et de la conception du plan, la préparation de cette nouvelle partie de l'intrigue me prend beaucoup de temps, et que je visionne beaucoup de documentaires dont la plupart ne sont pas du tout agréables à regarder. Alors un peu de soutien serait le bienvenu, parce que bon, hein, voilà quoi... Y a des moments où le manque de réactivité du lectorat de ce fandom est purement blasant. Et au risque de passer pour la vieille conne de service, « c'était mieux avant ». (et j'ai toujours un jour de retard, ça m'agace).

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 7 heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : bah que veux-tu, Fye c'est Fye, il peut pas s'empêcher de mettre Kuro en boite. Pas que Kuro d'ailleurs :) Depestre n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-cinquième jour – le 8 mars – Inquiétudes.**

- C'est quoi, ton idée ? demanda le ninja.

- Et si...

Le magicien s'interrompit et resta un moment sans bouger, les coudes posés sur les genoux, à fixer ses mains en jouant avec ses doigts. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, se redressa et secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est stupide. Je me trompe sûrement. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- Ne fais pas ça, le mage. Tu sais que je déteste que tu me caches des trucs.

- Je ne te cache rien, Kuro-chan. Je crois que mon imagination s'est un peu emballée, c'est tout. Je suis assez fatigué, ça n'aide pas.

- Ben vas-y, raconte quand même. On sait jamais, t'as des bonnes idées, des fois.

Fye le regarda longuement, l'air pas très content, puis eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête en signe de renoncement. Le brun était la pire tête de pioche qu'il connaisse, il était inutile de lui résister.

- Je pensais que peut-être que Dossou préférait m'avoir mort que vivant, et que c'est pour ça qu'après nous avoir attirés dans son piège, il s'est arrangé pour qu'on me tue. Sauf que Stoker est intervenu et lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

- Mais comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mage pourrait bien vouloir d'un autre mage, surtout mort ? Qu'en penses-tu, Kuro-chan ? demanda le blond, en caressant le bout du nez de son compagnon avec l'extrémité de la plume magique.

Kurogane l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'immobiliser et se frotta du plat de son autre main pour arrêter la démangeaison, puis regarda le mage qu'il avait gardé prisonnier, la plume, et fronça méchamment les sourcils.

- Si ce type est plus puissant que toi, comme on pense que c'est le cas, c'est pas ton pouvoir qu'il veut.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il voulait mon pouvoir. Mais je suis sûr que toi aussi tu t'es posé la question : pourquoi une plume ?

Le ninja répondit par un hochement de tête positif. Oui, quand l'avait trouvée, il s'était demandé pourquoi le mage avait choisi cette forme. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse, mais en discutant avec Fye, celle qu'il entrevoyait à présent avait des allures de cauchemar. Au changement dans son regard, le blond sut qu'il avait compris où il voulait en venir.

- Si Stoker avait un différend avec Dossou, ce qui semble probable car on aurait dit qu'il crachait chaque fois qu'il évoquait son nom, ça expliquerait pourquoi il m'a capturé, et surtout, pourquoi il m'a gardé en vie. Et je pense savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de moi. Il était désespéré quand il a vu que je m'étais débarrassé de mon pouvoir. Il devait sans doute vouloir me droguer pour me rendre docile et m'obliger à partir avec lui dans une autre dimension. Après quoi il m'aurait tué et ce serait débarrassé de mon corps, très discrètement.

- Je reconnais que ça se tient, fit le ninja, en essayant sans grand succès d'alléger le ton de sa voix, mais tout ça c'est juste des conjectures. Si ça se trouve, tu te plantes complètement.

- Si ça se trouve... répondit le magicien, dans un souffle.

Fye était terrifié. Kurogane l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras durant quelques secondes, puis l'obligea du bout des doigts à relever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais, t'entends ?

- Je veux le croire, Kuro-chan.

- T'as intérêt à le croire. Et de toute façon, y a pas la moindre chance que ça arrive, parce que toi et moi, on va trouver ce type, et on va lui coller la raclée de sa vie, pour lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. T'es d'accord ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'aller vers lui soit une bonne idée.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Fuir ? Passer le reste de ta vie à sauter de dimension en dimension en espérant qu'il te rattrapera jamais ? Vivre dans la peur permanente, en regardant tout le temps par-dessus ton épaule ? Allez récupérer le manjuu pour pouvoir voyager sans utiliser ta magie pour ne pas être repéré ? Je te rappelle que ça n'a pas marché la première fois...

- Je sais. Mais s'il m'attrape et s'il me tue...

A ce moment-là, le ninja se souvint de son rêve. Celui qu'il avait fait un peu après son arrivée dans ce moment, durant la cérémonie vaudou de mambo Unutéa. Il avait rêvé de Tomoyo, et tout à coup, la teneur exacte des propos de la jeune prêtresse lui revint : « _Tu ne dois pas le laisser mourir. Il est en grand danger, il a besoin de toi. Et s'il meurt, de nombreux mondes seront en péril. »_ Ces paroles prenaient tout leur sens, à présent. Et la signification de la plume était limpide. Dossou voulait de Fye exactement ce que Fei Wong Reed avait voulu de Sakura. La mémoire de son corps, comme une carte de l'univers. Il possédait déjà le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions, mais cela ne semblait pas lui suffire ; il cherchait autre chose, quelque chose que seul le mage, même mort, pouvait lui offrir. Une cachette sûre, un endroit où personne ne le trouverait et d'où il pourrait diriger tranquillement ses opérations dans « les mondes entiers ». Dossou cherchait le chemin pour se rendre à Argaï.

- Sauf que s'il te tue, il ne pourra jamais trouver ce qu'il cherche parce que ton repère sur place sera détruit.

- C'est peut-être vrai, ou peut-être pas. S'il est effectivement plus fort que moi, il saura peut-être comment garder ma magie vivante même après ma mort, et alors... il trouvera Gai-chan.

- Tu extrapoles, fit le brun, tout en sachant très bien que son compagnon avait raison ; l'avertissement de Tomoyo était limpide : c'était la mort de Fye qui mettait les mondes en danger.

Il éprouva une bouffée de sympathie et de compassion pour la jeune femme. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir en rêves, mais l'expérience avait certainement dû être extrêmement désagréable.

- Tu veux prendre le risque, Kuro-chan ?

- De toute façon, tout ça n'arrivera pas. Je le laisserai jamais poser un seul doigt sur toi. Je me laisserai pas surprendre une deuxième fois.

Le mage se laissa aller contre lui, nicha son nez dans son cou, et y déposa un baiser qui lui tira un frisson et réveilla une sensation plutôt intéressante au creux de ses entrailles. Il sentit que Fye souriait contre sa peau, et il se dit qu'après cette conversation pour le moins déprimante, une activité plus récréative s'imposait. Juste pour voir si son compagnon partageait son opinion, il le repoussa contre le dossier du canapé, s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, histoire de lui retirer toute échappatoire, et s'empara de ses lèvres avec autorité, tout en laissant une de ses mains errer, en toute innocence, bien sûr, sous la chemise du blond. Quand celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son étreinte avec ardeur, il sut qu'il avait partie gagnée, mais soudain, le mage s'arrêta, se recula légèrement, et lui ferma la bouche du bout des doigts.

- Je crois pas qu'on devrait faire ça maintenant, Kuro-chan, murmura-t-il, l'air tout de même suffisamment troublé pour que son affirmation manque de crédibilité.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Eh bien... sourit le mage, je pense que l'inspecteur ne tient pas à ce que son canapé subisse les derniers outrages, surtout en sa présence.

- Il dort...

- Dormait, Kuro-chan. Il dormait... Il ne dort plus, maintenant.

- Non, il ne dort plus, confirma la voix faible mais amusée du policier. Et y a des hôtels pour ça.

Kurogane releva la tête d'un coup, eut le bon goût de rougir un peu – mais pas tant que ça, au final – et choisit de grogner.

- Tu devais pas te reposer, toi ?

Depestre traversa la pièce à petits pas hésitants et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un long soupir. Il était pieds et torse nus, et ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama à rayures. Son visage à la peau café au lait avait une teinte cendreuse, d'immenses cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux, et ses joues s'étaient creusées. On aurait dit qu'il avait vieilli de dix ans en quelques minutes. Ses yeux bruns, délavés par la fatigue, se posèrent sur le mage.

- On dirait que je vous dois la vie. Merci...

- Je vous en prie.

- Qui pouvait vouloir ta mort ? demanda le ninja, toujours direct.

- La liste est longue... Mon enquête a remué beaucoup de boue, et les noms qui sont sortis ne sont pas tous ceux d'obscurs inconnus. J'ai bien peur de m'être fait un tas d'ennemis puissants en quelques jours.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Se reposer, Kuro-chan, intervint le magicien. Il va rester ici et se reposer. C'est un simple humain, pas un vampire, et il n'héberge pas non plus un dieu dans son ventre alors...

- C'est quoi cette histoire de dieu ? demanda le policier.

- Rien, rien, fit le brun. C'est long à expliquer.

- Alors il va se reposer ! finit Fye, en collant une tape à l'arrière de la tête de son compagnon pour lui apprendre à lui couper la parole. Interdiction de faire plus de chemin que celui qui va du canapé au lit ou du lit au canapé. C'est moi qui m'occupe personnellement de toute nourriture que vous avalerez, ainsi que des boissons. Vous n'absorbez rien que vous ne m'ayez vu préparer devant vous dans la minute précédente. D'accord ?

Pendant un instant, il sembla que l'inspecteur allait protester, mais il finit par hocher la tête et adressa au blond un faible sourire.

- Merci de prendre soin de moi.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Vous avez des sacs-poubelles ?

Pendant que le mage s'occupait de vider le réfrigérateur et les placards, jetant tous les aliments susceptibles d'être contaminés par le poison, Kurogane était resté sur le canapé.

- Ton ami est très gentil, fit le policier, mais je ne pense pas que tout ça soit nécessaire.

- S'il dit que ça l'est, c'est que ça l'est.

- Je ne crois pas avoir été empoisonné ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais. Ta fenêtre reste toujours ouverte. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer par le balcon.

- On est au premier étage.

- Tu crois que ça me gênerait, si je voulais me faufiler chez toi sans passer par la porte ? J'étais pas là, la nuit dernière, et l'appartement a souvent été vide pendant des heures les nuits précédentes. Quelqu'un peut très bien être entré. Ça pourrait même être moi. Après tout, je t'ai préparé ton café.

- Mais bien sûr... Kurogane ?

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que j'abuse mais j'aurais un service à te demander...

.oO0Oo.

Un peu plus tard, le mage et le ninja quittaient l'appartement, après avoir mis l'inspecteur au lit s'être assurés que tout irait bien pour lui.

Il avait décidé de se faire porter pâle et avait appelé un de ses subordonnés, un homme « de confiance », pour faire le point avec lui sur ses dossiers en cours et lui passer le relais. Ce dernier, un nommé Lenort Fanini, avait fait une assez bonne impression aux gardes du corps autoproclamés du policier, qui avaient décidé qu'il ferait effectivement l'affaire et l'avaient autorisé – dans leur grande générosité – à rester auprès de son patron pour veiller sur sa sieste pendant qu'ils sortaient pour un moment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue, les deux compagnons furent surpris d'y trouver un air plus frais et plus humide que la veille. Une odeur de terre mouillée montait encore du sol, qui commençait pourtant déjà à sécher. Et Loé attendait, assis sur le muret d'en face, avec sa glace citron-chocolat. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Kurogane, il lui adressa un immense sourire qui se figea légèrement quand découvrit que le guerrier n'était pas seul. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et il sauta souplement sur ses pieds pour venir saluer le mage.

Le brun fit les présentations, puis glissa rapidement sur les explications. Il se contenta de raconter au jeune indien qu'il avait filé Stoker et qu'il avait fini par trouver sa planque, et que le chasseur était mort. Il n'évoqua pas l'empoisonnement du policier, ni le nom de Dossou. Il y eut un moment de flottement gêné, quand il eut terminé, puis finalement Loé se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce que vous allez repartir, maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé ? demanda-t-il au ninja.

Kurogane se souvint que le jeune vampire lui avait demandé de l'emmener lorsqu'il s'en irait, en échange de son aide pour retrouver le magicien. Et il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour tenir sa part du marché, sans parler du fait qu'il avait fait preuve d'une grande correction dans son comportement, en dépit des pulsions qui pouvaient l'animer. Il méritait amplement sa récompense, mais il allait devoir attendre.

- Pas encore. Il nous reste des choses à régler, et ça risque d'être un peu long.

Le regard plein d'espoir de l'indien se fana légèrement, mais il finit par sourire et hocher la tête.

- Je comprends. Je peux aider ?

- Aujourd'hui on va juste se reposer et rendre service à un ami. On peut se retrouver demain.

Loé acquiesça puis, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise, les salua et partit de son côté.

- Alors, Kuro-chan, fit le magicien en attrapant son compagnon par le bras, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans la rue, est-ce que tu vas me dire qui est ce féroce petit chaton et ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te regarde comme si tu étais son bol de crème ?

- Je lui ai rien fait du tout, grogna le brun, un peu dans ses petits souliers quand même au souvenir de certaines scènes.

- Tu rougis...

- N'importe quoi !

- Ah ! Là tu rougis encore plus ! s'amusa le mage.

- Je te dis que...

- Kuro-chan...

Fye s'arrêta et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à l'imiter à lui faire face.

- Je te crois. Tu n'as rien fait.

- C'est un vampire. Tu sais... Il a dit que j'étais... appétissant, et... il ne s'est rien passé.

- Je le sais.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je te fais confiance.

- D'accord. Mais y a quand même un truc, précisa le ninja avant de lui expliquer l'accord qu'il avait passé avec l'indien. Je savais pas comment faire pour te retrouver dans cet endroit, et il a proposé son aide alors... j'espère que t'es d'accord pour qu'on l'emmène quelque part quand on partira ? Il a vraiment fait de son mieux pour aider.

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Ils poursuivirent leur marche dans les rues de la ville. Le magicien, qui était resté enfermé depuis le début de son séjour, découvrait les lieux et commentait ce qu'il voyait, tantôt avec amusement, tantôt avec curiosité ou compassion et tristesse suivant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ils prirent le temps de s'arrêter auprès de différents marchands pour acheter des fruits, et des produits locaux pour la préparation des repas, et enfin, ils se promenèrent longuement dans les quartiers les plus animés de la ville.

Kurogane s'étonna de constater qu'arpenter ces rues en compagnie du blond, qui avait décidé de reléguer ses inquiétudes au second plan pour un moment et commentait tout ce qu'il voyait avec une gaieté et une espièglerie qui rappelaient les premiers temps de leur voyage, n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce décor auparavant, et se surprit à regarder les choses sous un angle nouveau et à apprécier finalement la balade. Depuis le drame d'Infinity, et à l'exception de leur court séjour à Malata qui avait été un peu distrayant, c'était la première fois qu'ils se laissaient aller à ce genre de récréation et oubliaient pour quelques heures leur mission et leurs soucis, pour simplement profiter d'un moment à deux dans une ambiance exotique, comme de simples touristes. Même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas et que leurs soucis les rattraperaient très vite, que leur insouciance coupable pouvait à tout moment les faire repérer par des hommes de Dossou ou on ne savait qui encore et les mettre en danger, voir Fye à ses côtés, s'amusant et riant, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, ils se livraient à un combat qui aurait pu être meurtrier, avait tout du miracle. Et il comptait bien profiter, au moins un peu, du sentiment de bonheur que cela lui procurait.

Leurs pas les conduisirent un peu à l'écart du centre de la ville, dans un quartier reconstruit où la plupart des maisons étaient neuves, et entourées de verdure. En suivant le plan que l'inspecteur leur avait dessiné, ils trouvèrent sans mal leur destination finale. A côté d'une petite église se trouvait un bâtiment en L, encadré d'une grille délimitant un petit parc où jouaient des enfants. Dès qu'ils se présentèrent devant l'entrée, une jeune femme en tenue de religieuse catholique s'approcha d'eux pour les accueillir.


	37. Underground 27 - Orphelins

**Titre** : Underground Ch.27 - Orphelins.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Hop, voilà. Alors je tiens vraiment à dire que je poste très en retard, oui, mais c'est PAS DE MA FAUTE ! Je suis une victime, dans cette affaire !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 7h, plus ou moins

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lyra** : courage pour tes révisions et merci ! Ben justement, le problème, c'est que le fandom est pas si mort que ça. Les gens sont là et lisent, je le vois bien dans les stats. Juste...ils consomment et partent sans payer :p

Je peux te dire que ça demande un solide mental d'écrire tous les jours et de publier sans avoir de retour sur la qualité des textes ou même un petit mot d'encouragement. Y a vraiment des moments où on a pas envie d'écrire, où on est à la bourre (comme aujourd'hui, et je me suis levée à 3h30 du matin pour écrire ce chapitre et j'y bosse dessus depuis (il est 10h30)) et crevé parce que malade ou parce que boulot ou autre, et où on doit se forcer pour faire le chapitre, et c'est dur en se disant que de toute façon... tout le monde s'en fout, puisque personne ou presque ne réagit. Dans cette fic depuis le début j'ai publié des textes de qualités très diverses, des tout simples et qui vont pas chercher bien loin, et d'autres comme ceux de la semaine dernière dont certains m'ont demandé des dizaines d'heures de boulot, et au final... la réaction est exactement la même, rien... Donc bon voilà, je trouve ça blasant.

Après on peut pas non plus forcer les gens à laisser des mots, et personne ne me force à poster non plus... mais je veux pas être hypocrite, certains des textes que j'ai publiés, comme la scène de la fourrière ou le truc des taupes et des lapins, je les avais dans mon disque dur depuis des mois, voire des années, et le plan d'underground je travaille dessus depuis que j'ai publié la fin d'Himitsu. C'est pas des trucs écrits en cinq minutes sur un coin de table pendant un cours, et si je les publie, c'est parce qu'on me les a demandés, sinon je les aurais gardés bien au chaud dans mon disque dur. Donc évidemment, j'attends une réaction.

Je dis pas qu'on me la doit, j'aurai pas cette prétention, mais je dis simplement que ce serait quand même sympa de me montrer que je me casse pas la binette pour rien. Mais pour ma part j'estime que ce fandom est quand même spécial, ces personnages ont vraiment un truc « magique » et qu'ils méritent bien qu'on les abandonne pas comme les CLAMP ont pu le faire en bâclant la fin de TRC. Malgré les années qui ont passé j'ai jamais pu complètement l'abandonner, aujourd'hui j'aimerais vraiment que ce qu'on fait, Irissia et moi (et les autres auteurs du fandom bien sûr), aide à le réveiller et à lui redonner un peu plus de vie, parce que ça m'attriste de le voir dans cet état. Voilà, c'est tout :)

**Riri** : Hein oui ils sont mignons, ils roucoulent comme au premier jour ! Et Fye a pris de la consistance, un peu, je trouve. Ça lui fait pas de mal à ce garçon, il a besoin de s'affirmer.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-sixième jour – le 9 mars – Orphelins.**

La religieuse qui vint les accueillir était une jeune femme à la peau laiteuse et aux joues charnues couvertes de taches de son. Ses lèvres roses, pleines et souriantes compensaient la dureté d'un regard bleu-gris, et si elle fut impressionnée par la taille ou la stature des deux nouveaux venus, elle n'en montra absolument rien.

- Je suis Soeur Marie-Léna, dit-elle après les avoir salués. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- C'est bien l'orphelinat des Orangers ? demanda le mage.

- Absolument !

- Nous venons de la part de l'inspecteur Depestre.

- Oh ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Mais entrez donc !

Elle leur ouvrit le portail et leur permit de pénétrer dans la cour, puis les guida le long d'une courte allée de gravier fait de minuscules galets, bordée de petits massifs de pelouse et d'arbres à papillons, d'agaves et de pieris. Le corps de bâtiment de l'orphelinat était flambant neuf, couvert de tuile orangée et crépi de blanc cassé. Les balançoires, divers jeux et bacs à sable étaient assaillis par une trentaine d'étranges petits êtres piaillants, gigotants et bondissants, qui couraient dans tous les sens en riant.

- C'est l'heure de la récréation, fit Soeur Marie-Léna avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Et ils sont toujours très excités le samedi, car c'est le jour de la visite hebdomadaire de l'inspecteur. Il ne viendra pas ?

- Il a un empêchement, précisa le mage.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux !

- Il va bien, rassurez-vous. Il est simplement indisposé et il ne veut pas partager ses microbes avec tout le monde. Je lui ai dit que c'était très égoïste de sa part mais vous le connaissez, il est si têtu !

- Transmettez-lui tous nos vœux de prompt rétablissement, répondit la jeune femme, avec un petit sourire, en rosissant légèrement. Venez, vous l'annoncerez-vous même aux enfants.

Elle les précéda dans la cour et se mit à battre le rappel de la marmaille. Pendant que tout le monde se rassemblait, le ninja donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras de son compagnon.

- Oy... arrête de faire les yeux doux à cette fille.

- Jaloux, Kuro-chan ?

- C'est une religieuse !

- Et moi un vampire magicien d'une autre dimension ! J'en ai le cœur brisé mais rien ne sera possible entre elle et moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas !

- C'est pour elle que je m'inquiète.

- Les enfants ! fit le sujet de leur conversation. Ces messieurs sont venus vous annoncer quelque chose.

- Bonjour, commença le mage, je m'appelle Fye, et lui c'est Kuro-toutou !

- KUROGANE !

- Il faudrait savoir, vraiment ! C'est l'inspecteur...

Pendant le blond se mettait les gamins dans la poche, son compagnon resta un peu retrait pour observer ces enfants pas tout à fait comme les autres. Ne plus avoir de parents n'était pas le seul point commun qui les unissait ; tous ou presque avaient reçu de terribles blessures. A l'un, il manquait un pied, à l'autre une main ou un œil, il y avait une petite fille dont la moitié droite du corps portait d'horribles cicatrices de brûlures. Ils avaient été bien soignés, et ils agissaient parfaitement normalement, comme des enfants de leur âge, mais les traumatismes physiques étaient bien là, et sans doute que le côté moral ne devait pas toujours être très rose.

- J'imagine que c'est les conséquences du séisme, fit le ninja à la religieuse qui était venue le rejoindre, puisque le magicien accaparait toute l'attention du petit auditoire avec des tours de passe-passe ahurissants et des blagues bêtes.

- Pas uniquement... Pour la plupart oui, mais certains des enfants qui sont ici subissaient déjà de mauvais traitements bien avant la catastrophe.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous savez... Pays pauvre, tourisme sexuel, villages acculturés...

- C'est moche.

- Oui, mais vous ne devez pas vous fier à ce que vous voyez ici. Cet orphelinat est particulier. Il n'accueille que des enfants... disons... qui ne sont potentiellement pas candidats à l'adoption.

- Je vois... répondit le brun, vaguement écœuré.

Effectivement, ce n'était ni juste, ni sans doute très légal, mais il fallait bien être réaliste. De très nombreux enfants étaient restés sans parents, après la catastrophe et les graves conséquences qui avaient suivi : les ouragans, les difficiles conditions de vie dans les camps, les incendies, les épidémies, la pauvreté avaient prélevé un lourd tribut sur les populations. Et même si, grâce à l'aide internationale, il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes de malnutrition, cela ne sortait pas pour autant le pays de l'ornière. Dans ces conditions, les orphelinats étaient pleins à craquer et les familles d'adoptants avaient « l'embarras du choix ». Alors ils n'allaient probablement pas s'encombrer d'enfants d'un certain âge et handicapés, qui présenteraient probablement des difficultés d'adaptation, quand ils pouvaient en trouver de plus jeunes et en parfaite santé. Les pensionnaires des Orangers y resteraient probablement jusqu'à leur émancipation ou leur majorité.

- De quoi vit cet orphelinat, si ce n'est pas indiscret de demander ?

- Un peu d'aide de l'état, différents parrainages, un peu d'aide humanitaire, et les enfants participent aussi à gagner de l'argent.

- De quelle façon ?

- En chantant. Nous avons une chorale, et grâce à l'aide de jeunes gens de la ville, nous avons pu faire un disque que nous vendons. Nous ne pensions pas remporter un grand succès, même si les enfants y avaient mis tout leur cœur, mais l'inspecteur connaît un journaliste international. Il l'a fait venir et lui a présenté notre travail. Il en parlé dans son journal et de nombreuses personnes dans son pays ont commandé. Nous avons été en rupture de stock trois fois !

- L'inspecteur s'investit beaucoup pour vous.

- Oui. Il est d'ailleurs le parrain de deux enfants de la fondation. Mais venez, c'est l'heure du goûter. Vous vous joindrez bien à nous ?

Kurogane la suivit pour aller rejoindre le magicien. Ce dernier savait décidément s'y prendre avec les enfants. En quelques minutes, il avait réussi à calmer toute la meute de lutins sauteurs et les avait fait asseoir en rond dans l'ombre étale d'un magnifique tulipier. Toutes les attentions étaient centrées sur ses mains, tandis qu'il utilisait une simple ficelle pour créer et défaire toutes sortes de figures représentant des animaux, des maisons ou des motifs artistiques. Sa dextérité était impressionnante.

Le ninja s'installa discrètement à côté de lui, tandis que la religieuse partait chercher le goûter. Il savait que c'était risqué ; il se souvenait très bien d'avoir été _victimé*_ par le mage, dans une situation similaire, à Rozamova, mais cette fois, rien ne se passa. Fye se contenta de lui adresser un petit coup d'œil et un sourire, avant de reprendre sa démonstration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans, se leva, fit le tour du cercle, et décréta que les genoux du brun seraient plus confortables que le sol pour poser son fessier. Il retira ses chaussures, grimpa des deux pieds sur sa cuisse, lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis s'installa sans la moindre gêne pour mieux bénéficier du spectacle. Le mage, qui tentait d'exécuter une figure compliquée, venait de se tromper et d'emmêler complètement sa ficelle, qui pendouillait au bout de ses doigts sous forme d'un gros nœud vraiment lamentable. Impitoyable, l'audience se moquait. Kurogane n'était pas dupe...

Fye profita du retour de Soeur Marie-Léna pour mettre fin à la démonstration, et se tourna vers le gamin qui squattait sur son compagnon.

- Toi, tu viens par là, lui dit-il, en le soulevant sous les aisselles et le faisant migrer sur ses propres genoux.

- Kuro ! protesta le petit.

- Non, non, pas Kuro. Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais.

L'enfant lui tira la langue, il lui répondit d'un regard métallique, le garçon se renfrogna sous la réprimande, puis le blond lui fit cadeau de sa ficelle, qui s'était miraculeusement dénouée, et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Pendant un instant, Kurogane se demanda ce qui venait de se passer, puis il comprit en voyant que la religieuse ne donnait pas au petit garçon le même goûter qu'aux autres. Quand tout le monde avait droit à une tranche de pain avec une barre de chocolat et un fruit, lui se vit octroyer une sorte de sachet opaque muni d'un embout pour aspirer le contenu. Etait-ce bien ce à quoi il pensait ? Un coup d'œil au mage lui confirma ses doutes. Fye observait le gamin avec une expression bizarre, mi-réprobatrice mi-attristée, mâtinée de deux ou trois autres sentiments difficiles à démêler, même pour son compagnon.

- Un mini-vampire ? demanda-t-il, quand ils eurent pris congé des orphelins et qu'ils eurent pris le chemin du retour à l'appartement.

- Oui...

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas qu'il vienne sur moi ?

- Il te voulait. Il voulait profiter de toi, même s'il savait que tu m'appartiens.

- Il savait peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il sentait juste que je suis différent des autres personnes. C'est qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans, tu as été un peu dur, non ?

Le mage se tourna vers lui, un air sérieux inhabituel sur le visage.

- C'est un vampire, Kuro-chan. Demande-toi simplement depuis combien de temps il est un petit garçon de quatre ans.

- Je vois.

- Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait...

- Il n'aurait pas pu me faire grand mal, quoi qu'il en soit.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je protégeais. Il n'a pas dû souvent rencontrer de vampire se promenant avec sa Proie, mais même si je ne sais pas grand-chose au sujet de mes « congénères », je sais au moins qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi gentils que moi, et que convoiter ce qui appartient à un autre n'est pas foncièrement une bonne idée.

- Ouais... C'est un truc que Loé m'a appris. Il y a une sorte de code d'honneur à ce sujet.

- Ah oui ? fit le blond avec un sourire croche. Je me demande bien comment Loé en est venu à te parler ce genre de choses...

Mais s'il pensait arriver à mettre le ninja mal à l'aise, il en fut pour ses frais. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air débonnaire avant de répondre :

- Tu sais... On agite les lèvres, on remue la langue, on expire, et des sons sortent de la bouche.

- Très malin, Kuro-sama ! fit le blond, hilare.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tes petites piques vont pas marcher à chaque fois, ce serait trop facile !

- Je note ! Il va falloir que j'étende mon registre.

Le soir tombait quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'appartement de l'inspecteur. Le soleil était couché et la lumière grisaillait déjà, annonçant que la nuit ne tarderait pas. La marche de l'après-midi leur avait fait du bien, dissipant progressivement, en douceur, les courbatures et douleurs diverses qui restaient de leur combat de la veille, mais ils étaient également fatigués.

En arrivant, ils trouvèrent le logement très calme, et le policier en train de dormir comme un bienheureux dans son lit. Il n'y avait plus trace de son collègue, sans doute reparti travailler. Fye s'attela aussitôt à la confection du repas, un plat facile et vite préparé à base de riz, d'œuf au plat, de banane poêlée et de sauce tomate pimentée. Quand ce fut prêt, il envoya le ninja chercher l'inspecteur et ils s'installèrent sur le balcon pour le dîner. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'air était doux et d'une agréable légèreté.

Depestre s'était reposé tout l'après-midi et il se montra assez en forme pour leur faire un résumé des dernières avancées de son enquête. A la suite des interrogatoires de Cathy Voisin, la femme qui dirigeait le Bouillon des Poisons, de nombreuses perquisitions et arrestations avaient eu lieu, et une cinquantaine de personnes avaient été placées en garde à vue, soupçonnées de divers trafics, notamment de drogues et de poisons, mais aussi de cigarettes, de fausse monnaie, de voitures volées, et diverses autres choses.

Plusieurs noms de personnalités haut placées de la vie politique et économique du pays avaient été cités, et des enquêtes avaient été diligentées les concernant. L'inspecteur pensait que c'était sûrement là que le bât avait blessé et qu'il avait froissé la sensibilité de la mauvaise personne. Mais à savoir laquelle ? Il était difficile de le déterminer, quand la liste comportait trois ou quatre ministres, des directeurs de cabinet, secrétaires d'état, hauts fonctionnaires de tous poils, ou leurs épouses. Naturellement, aucun des intéressés n'avait une réputation immaculée, et tous étaient susceptibles d'avoir commis, au minimum, les crimes dont on les accusait. Seulement, lorsque le séisme avait eu lieu, le pays était en pleine restructuration, fragilisé, et la catastrophe n'avait rien arrangé. S'en était suivi une période terrible, où la principale occupation avait été de rassembler les centaines de milliers de morts pour éviter les épidémies, de soigner les blessés et de reloger plus de deux millions de sans-abris. Là-dessus était venu un ouragan, qui avait laissé dans son sillage famine et choléra. Quelques mois plus tard, la situation n'était toujours pas formidable, alors Depestre doutait que mettre la moitié du gouvernement en garde à vue soit l'idée du siècle.

Seulement, il faudrait bien faire quelque chose, sans quoi il serait condamné à rester enfermé pour le restant de sa vie dans son appartement, à trembler dans son caleçon chaque fois qu'il mangerait ou boirait quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que la personne qui lui en voulait perde patience, décide d'employer des solutions plus radicales et envoie quelqu'un mettre un terme à son existence.

Le problème, c'était qu'il doutait toujours qu'on se fut introduit chez lui pour empoisonner ses aliments, d'autant que le ninja, lui, n'avait même pas souffert d'une légère intoxication. En dehors de son domicile, le seul endroit qu'il fréquentait était le commissariat, où il passait chaque jour de trop nombreuses heures, mangeait n'importe quoi et engloutissait des litres de café en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Quelqu'un, là-bas, n'avait pas eu envie d'attendre que l'épuisement, la mal-bouffe, un ulcère à l'estomac ou un cancer du poumon ne l'achèvent et avait pris les devants.

- Mais de toute façon, acheva-t-il en repoussant son assiette vide, même si c'est un flic qui a fait le coup, il n'a pas agi de son propre chef. Si quelqu'un veut ma place, je la lui file et je prends ma retraite, sans aucun problème. Non, ça ne change rien au fait que les ordres viennent de plus haut. Par contre, je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir enquêter là-dessus si je dois me méfier de quatre vingt dix-neuf pour cent de mes collègues.

Il coula un regard par en-dessous en direction de Kurogane.

- Evidemment... si quelqu'un voulait bien me rendre un petit service et aller – très confidentiellement, bien sûr – balancer quelques coups de pied dans la fourmilière, par-ci par-là... ça pourrait aider.

- Ce n'est pas trop son truc, les coups de pied, fit le magicien en désignant le ninja du pouce.

- Non, c'est plutôt lui, qui utilise ses pieds, reprit celui-ci. Moi mon truc, c'est plus les baffes ou les coups de poing.

- Moi je n'aime pas trop ça, enchaîna le blond en agitant ses doigts. Mes petites minimes sont fragiles et... c'est important pour un magicien. Il ne faudrait pas que je les abîme. Et puis, inspecteur, vous avez déjà mis votre poing dans la figure de quelqu'un ? Ça fait horriblement mal à la main !

- C'est juste que tu sais pas faire. Si tu veux je te fais une démonstration.

- Tu veux me frapper, Kuro-sama ? C'est méchant !

- Je cherchais juste à rendre service...

- Mais du coup, c'est ennuyeux, tu ne vas pas pouvoir accepter la demande de l'inspecteur...

- Non, mais toi tu vas le faire !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai décidé que tu le ferais.

- Ah bon ? C'est toi qui décides, maintenant ?

- Ouais. Et au fait pendant que j'y pense, j'ai oublié de te parler de la deuxième ligne du nouveau règlement : tu as interdiction formelle de sortir de mon champ de vision.

- Euh... même pour aller me doucher ?

- Particulièrement pour aller te doucher.

- Kuro-chan, pervers !

- Ouais, et ça s'applique aussi pour aller botter des fesses, ou des fourmilières ou je sais pas quoi d'autre.

- Donc tu vas être obligé de venir avec moi ?

- Vous ne pouviez pas juste dire oui ? rigola le policier.

* * *

*Non, ce mot n'est pas dans le dictionnaire !


	38. Underground 28 - Stratégie

**Titre** : Underground Ch.28 - Stratégie.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Et voilà, la suite ! Merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot.

**Temps passé sur ce chapitre** : 5 heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : oui non mais voilà, faut pas se gêner. Heureusement que Fye est là pour veiller sur ses affaires hein parce que tout le monde le convoite, son Kuro.

**Kayoo** : coucou et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que ces ambiances te plaisent, il faut en profiter parce que ce sera pas toujours aussi détendu :) En ce qui concerne ta réponse sur les lecteurs et les reviews, bien sûr, j'apprécie toujours de voir que mes chapitres sont suivis avec régularité. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait vraiment très difficile de continuer.

Et tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus là juste pour compter les reviews (si c'était le cas j'irais faire du Johnlock, c'est la mode et je suis sûre que je serais pas plus ridicule qu'une autre sur ce fandom). Chaque mot que tu me laisses me fait plaisir, et l'essentiel est que j'arrive à te faire passer un bon moment en lisant un texte qui te plait. Pour moi, le plus grand plaisir dans l'écriture, c'est de parvenir à en donner aux autres dans la lecture, leur faire vivre toutes les émotions, rire ou pleurer, être en colère, jubiler... Si j'arrive à ça, ça me convient. Seulement comment savoir si j'y arrive, si les gens restent muets ?

**Lily** : Eh coucou ! Contente de te revoir et ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. J'avoue que moi aussi je me suis posé la question du « et après... », c'était pas évident de rebondir et de repartir dans l'intrigue après ce passage orageux ^^

**Lily** (2) : En effet, on ne va pas exactement vers du calme et de la tranquillité. Ça risque d'être un peu agité avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer chez eux (en supposant qu'ils finiront par pouvoir). Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'encourager :) Et sinon, pour l'instant, non, je ne pense pas qu'il le lui dirait spontanément, vu qu'il n'en est pas vraiment fier. Mais bon, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit très important. C'est pas comme s'il avait encouragé Loé ou s'il l'avait laissé s'imaginer des choses.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-septième jour – le 10 mars – Stratégie.**

Sebhan Depestre s'éveilla en sursaut et s'assit d'un bond sur son lit. Il avait entendu un cri. Il se leva précipitamment, enfila un bas de pyjama, et courut dans le salon qu'il trouva désert. D'après la luminosité et la douceur, la légèreté, de l'air qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, il déduisit qu'il devait être encore tôt. Tout était calme et silencieux. Apparemment, il était seul. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Un peu étonné, il haussa les épaules et se détourna pour aller se préparer un café.

Mais tout à coup, un autre cri retentit, ou plutôt une sorte de râle, et il reconnut nettement la voix du magicien. Cela venait du balcon. L'inspecteur s'approcha prudemment et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la fenêtre. Il n'était pas armé, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, là, de l'autre côté du mur, et il n'était pas exactement en pleine forme, en plus. Il se décala légèrement sur le côté, et c'est alors qu'il le vit.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait apercevoir que la tête et la poitrine de Fye, qui était étendu sur le plancher, sur le dos, torse nu. De sa main gauche, il s'accrochait à la balustrade en fer forgé, et les tendons de son poignet saillaient sous l'effort tant il serrait. L'autre bras était plaqué au sol par la main halée du ninja. De longues griffes noires très impressionnantes s'agitaient au bout des doigts du blond, qui semblaient se crisper spasmodiquement. La tête légèrement renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, le mage gémit doucement.

- Kuro-chan arrête ! Ça fait vraiment trop mal !

- Il faut bien que je l'enfonce et que je la retire !

- Eh bien fais-le plus doucement ! lança fraîchement le vampire. Je ne suis pas... Aaaah ! Kuro... -chan !

- Laisse-toi faire !

- Tu es vraiment... une brute !

- Mais tu aimes ça.

- Non !

- Ça y est !

- Dieu merci !

- Désolé, répondit doucement le brun en lâchant son poignet pour le lui caresser gentiment le ventre. C'est fini maintenant, ça va aller.

Le policier vit clairement le visage du magicien se détendre, son corps se relâcher, tandis qu'un long soupir soulagé lui échappait.

- C'est bon ? demanda le ninja. Ça va ?

- Oui. Ça fait du bien.

Fye haletait légèrement, les joues et le front rosés, et ses cheveux blonds collaient à ses tempes trempées de sueur. Il remua un peu, puis tourna la tête vers le salon, aperçut Depestre qui gobait les mouches, resta un instant surpris, puis lui sourit.

- Inspecteur, désolé, on ne vous a pas réveillé, j'espère !

- Euh...

- J'en étais sûr, on vous a réveillé. Tu vois, Kuro-chan, je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas le faire ici.

- Où tu voulais qu'on le fasse ? On allait quand même pas faire ça dans la rue.

- Oui mais je crois... commença le mage avait de s'interrompre, de regarder une nouvelle fois le policier, de sourire encore plus, et de reprendre d'une voix malicieuse. A voir la mine qu'il fait, je crois... que l'inspecteur se méprend complètement sur ce que nous étions en train de faire.

La tête de Kurogane apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre quand il se pencha par-dessus son compagnon pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Afin de conserver son équilibre et de ne pas piquer du nez sur celui-ci, il posa son autre main – celle que le policier n'avait pas encore vue – sur la poitrine du blond. Elle était pleine de sang.

- Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez, vous deux ? demanda Depestre.

Fye lâcha la balustrade, prit quelque chose sur le plancher, le tint entre son pouce et son index pour le montrer à leur hôte. C'était petit et difficile à identifier de loin, alors ce dernier s'approcha. Ce qu'il découvrit quand il eut une meilleure vue sur le balcon le laissa sans voix.

Le mage était étendu sur un drap maculé de plusieurs taches d'un rouge sans équivoque. Trois trous ornaient son ventre, lui aussi plein de sang. Muet de stupeur, le policier s'approcha et s'accroupit près du blond. De près, il put voir la pâleur de son teint et le fantôme de ses souffrances au fond de sa prunelle. Mais Fye lui sourit et déposa quelque chose dans le creux de sa paume. Quelque chose qu'il reconnut immédiatement : trois balles de revolver.

- Ça trainait à l'intérieur de moi et ce n'était pas très agréable, dit le blond. Alors Kurogane les a brutalement retirées.

- Et comment tu voulais que je les retire, sinon ?

- Amoureusement ?

- Tu sais, je peux te les remettre, si tu continues à m'emmerder crétinement.

- On vous a emprunté votre pince à épiler, gloussa le mage, en recentrant son attention sur le policier.

- Ne bouge pas, d'ailleurs, fit le ninja, j'ai pas fini.

Tandis que Depestre, dépassé par les événements et écœuré, allait s'installer sur une chaise pour ne pas gêner, le brun attrapa des compresses de gaze et du désinfectant, et s'affaira à nettoyer les plaies et la peau du blond. Pour une soi-disant brute, il agissait avec une douceur touchante, et l'expression de son visage indiquait clairement les sentiments que les blessures du magicien lui inspiraient. Et malgré les protestations qu'il avait émises plus tôt, ce dernier se laissait faire sagement, détendu et en confiance même quand le brun farfouillait à l'intérieur des blessures pour être sûr de n'avoir rien laissé.

L'inspecteur se demanda furtivement ce qu'il était vraiment advenu de Stoker, puis se dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux ne rien savoir. Ces deux-là étaient un peu trop... différents pour être totalement compris et acceptés. Il était préférable d'ignorer certaines choses à leur sujet.

Cette pensée lui fit voir les deux compagnons sous un jour nouveau. Arrivés de nulle part, dotés de pouvoirs auxquels les gens normaux ne croyaient même pas et d'une force effrayante, liés par une relation dont le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'elle sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire, les choses ne devait pas être faciles pour eux. Ils n'avaient probablement personne à qui parler, personne qui soit capable de se mettre à leur place et d'alléger un peu leurs soucis. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre et ne comptaient que sur eux. L'inspecteur s'en était douté quand il avait vu à quel point l'absence du magicien plombait le moral du ninja, et maintenant qu'il les voyait ensemble, il comprenait mieux. Dans un monde ordinaire, ils étaient en quelque sorte des monstres qui devaient cacher leurs différences pour se faire accepter. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux qu'ils pouvaient vraiment être eux-mêmes. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Ensemble, ils étaient forts, et si proches que leur relation avait de quoi rendre jaloux.

- Il est bien pensif, ce policier, observa le mage. Je pense qu'il est un peu secoué parce qu'il vient de voir.

- Peut-être que si tu bougeais, je pourrais enlever ce drap plein de sang et il se sentirait mieux.

- Pardon, s'excusa le blond avant de se lever.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Depestre remarqua. Stupéfait, il tendit la main et, du bout des doigts, toucha le ventre du magicien. Sa peau était douce. Fye lui adressa un regard étonné.

- Il n'y a presque plus rien... Vous étiez blessé, j'ai vu le sang, les trous...

- Je cicatrice très vite. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que ces balles sont restées prisonnières dans mon corps.

- C'est... impressionnant.

- Vous êtes tout pâle, inspecteur. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever si tôt. Je suis désolé qu'on vous ait réveillé. Je vais aller vous préparer votre petit-déjeuner et après manger vous pourrez aller vous recoucher.

A peine le mage avait-il franchi la porte, il fut happé par une poigne de fer, perdit l'équilibre, et se retrouva niché entre les bras du ninja qui le serrait contre lui en l'embrassant. Les mains du brun se promenant sur la peau nue de son dos lui donnaient des frissons.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, quand il fut décidé à le laisser respirer.

- Mais oui, Kuro-chan, je vais très bien.

- Ce type... on peut pas le ressusciter pour que je le re-tue ?

Fye sourit, lui pinça le menton pour le faire grogner, puis se libéra et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kurogane avait changé, durant les jours où lui-même était prisonnier du chasseur. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le ninja était différent, comme s'il s'était libéré d'une crainte ou d'une barrière. Il avait franchi une étape importante, et il paraissait bien mieux dans leur relation, apaisé, et ce n'était pas le blond qui allait s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'il revint avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner, il trouva le ninja et le policier en pleine discussion au sujet des options qui s'offraient à eux. C'était bien joli de vouloir mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, encore fallait-il auparavant déterminer par quelle fourmilière commencer, et en ce domaine, ils avaient l'embarras du choix.

- Le Bouillon des Poisons semble le meilleur endroit pour débuter vos recherches, suggéra Depestre. Mais après le coup de filet qu'on vient d'y faire, personne ne parlera à des étrangers.

- On peut demander à l'indien de venir avec nous, fit Kurogane en se penchant par-dessus le balcon pour regarder dans la rue.

Il s'aperçut, avec un peu de honte, que Loé était déjà arrivé et l'attendait à sa place habituelle, sur le muret. Il siffla entre ses dents pour attirer son attention, et lui fit signe de monter. Un instant plus tard, le jeune vampire saluait tout le monde en rougissant et prenait place avec eux autour de la table du petit déjeuner.

- Même avec moi, dit-il quand on lui eut exposé le problème, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Ils me connaissent pour ce que je suis réellement, rien d'autre qu'une petite putain qui échange du sexe contre du sang. Ils n'ont aucun raison de me parler. Ils parleraient à un roi, à un grand-prêtre vaudou ou à un caïd, mais certainement pas à moi...

Le ninja fronça légèrement les sourcils ; il n'aimait pas que ce garçon, qu'il avait appris à apprécier et qu'il considérait comme un ami, se déprécie de cette manière. La franchise de l'indien semblait avoir un peu dérangé l'inspecteur. Quant à Fye, il posait sur lui un regard pensif, et même Kurogane n'était pas capable, à ce moment, de deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout allait bien, mais sans montrer de franche hostilité, il semblait que les deux vampires n'étaient pas exactement partis d'un bon pied. Loé ne cachait guère que le blond le mettait mal à l'aise, et ce dernier ne se montrait pas, avec lui, aussi chaleureux qu'il avait coutume de l'être même avec les inconnus ; il restait légèrement sur la réserve, et le guerrier se demandait pourquoi.

- A quoi ça ressemble, ce Bouillon des Poisons ? demanda le mage.

Ses trois compagnons se mirent en devoir de lui décrire, avec force détails, les deux étages de Bas-Fonds. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, ils virent un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, s'élargir, et son regard se mettre à pétiller d'amusement. Quand ils eurent terminé, il les regarda un par un, leur adressa le plus radieux des sourires de sa panoplie, et lança un « j'ai peut-être une idée » qui donna au ninja des frissons d'appréhension.

.oO0Oo.

- Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux complètement fous, et que je suis encore plus fou de vous suivre ! s'exclama Loé.

- Techniquement, tu nous précèdes, corrigea Fye, toujours serviable.

Le jeune indien le flagella d'un regard, et se détourna pour s'engager dans les escaliers menant au parking souterrain. Le mage gloussa et lui emboita le pas. Tous les trois avaient troqué leurs vêtements habituels contre de grandes djellabas rayées de noir et de gris trouvées dans une friperie musulmane que Depestre leur avait indiquée. Ils portaient également, sous leurs capuches, des bonnets pour cacher leurs cheveux et des foulards dissimulant le bas de leur visage. Il leur avait fallu un certain temps pour mettre en place leur stratégie et trouver de quoi s'habiller pour la circonstance. Aussi l'après-midi était-il bien entamé quand ils se glissèrent dans les escaliers menant à Bas-Fonds.

Loé allait devant, suivi du mage, et le ninja fermait la marche. Arrivés sur un palier, leur guide poussa une porte en fer et ils entrèrent dans le premier sous-sol. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se rendre directement au Bouillon, préférant ménager leurs effets. Ils restèrent donc un long moment à déambuler dans les allées. Le marché noir était plus calme que lors de leur précédente visite, même s'il n'avait été que peu touché par la vague d'arrestations. Les gens qui avaient leur commerce dans cette partie étaient du trop menu fretin pour intéresser réellement Depestre. S'ils avaient été impliqués dans un complot contre le président de la république, leur rôle n'avait sans doute été que très secondaire et ils ne savaient probablement rien de très intéressant. Et puis, la prison était déjà pleine à craquer.

Le jeune indien guidait les deux autres, et s'arrêtait souvent devant des stands ou des étals pour montrer les marchandises, présenter certains commerçants, expliquer, commenter. Kurogane restait toujours un peu en arrière, comme s'il était un garde du corps, et Fye écoutait Loé, dans une attitude attentive mais froide, et ne prononçait pas un mot. De temps en temps, il tendait un doigt en direction d'un article pour que son compagnon en fasse l'acquisition. Sa manche remontait alors un peu, découvrant sa main, et on pouvait apercevoir une longue griffe noire à l'extrémité de son index. Il arriva même, accidentellement, que sa capuche glisse et qu'on puisse apercevoir, l'espace d'un instant, la pâleur de son teint et l'éclat doré de ses cheveux.

Après avoir fait quelques emplettes, ils se dirigèrent vers la partie du fond, où se déroulaient les combats divers. Ils y restèrent un moment, à faire mine de profiter du spectacle. Lorsque l'un des lutteurs, en montant sur le ring, se tourna vers eux et inclina respectueusement la tête avant de commercer son match, ils surent que le moment était venu de passer à l'étape suivante.

Loé abandonna ses deux compagnons et s'en alla discuter avec un groupe d'hommes qui comptaient des billets à une table. La conversation se poursuivit un moment. Les hommes secouaient la tête et les mains en signes énergiques de dénégation, et le jeune indien insistait, en conservant un calme froid. Au bout de quelques minutes, apparemment lassé, il désigna Fye et Kurogane de la main et prononça quelques mots supplémentaires. Ses interlocuteurs se figèrent, se consultèrent entre eux du regard, puis finirent par lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait. Le vampire les quitta sans les remercier, et alla rejoindre ses compagnons. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à descendre d'un étage.

Tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les escaliers, le ninja ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, sauf que, la nuit même après leur passage, l'homme auquel ils avaient parlé avait été arrêté, et il y avait de fortes chances qu'on les soupçonne de l'avoir dénoncé. Cela n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires au moment de revenir se promener dans cet endroit rempli de tueurs de toutes sortes, dont certains se livraient à de très étranges pratiques.

La plupart des gens, avait-il constaté, ne croyaient pas vraiment au vaudou ; ils pensaient que c'était simplement une invention, assaisonnée de rituels savamment orchestrés et de diverses drogues, pour lui donner de la crédibilité. Mais lui, il savait. Si les magiciens existaient, si on pouvait voyager à travers les dimensions et le temps, alors les mambos et les houngans avaient tout autant de réalité, et leurs pouvoirs une existence véritable. En ce cas, personne ne savait vraiment jusqu'où ils étaient capables d'aller, et personne n'avait envie d'attirer leur regard.

Au Bouillon des Poisons, l'ambiance était totalement différente de celle de l'étage supérieur, et sinistre. Un silence brumeux, à l'odeur d'encens, flottait dans l'atmosphère. On circulait entre des tentes, à visage couvert, et on chuchotait commandes et tarifs. Guidés par Loé, ils longèrent rapidement les allées, sans s'attarder, et en prenant bien soin de ne regarder personne dans les yeux. Seul le mage avançait la tête haute, et fixait ostensiblement les visages des passants qu'il croisait.

Ils atteignirent enfin une tente, qui ne ressemblait en rien au marabout de Fragon Lavoie. On aurait plutôt dit une tente de spectacle, comme celles qu'utilisaient les diseuses de bonne aventure dans les fêtes foraines et les cirques. Elle était haute et noire, faite d'une étoffe épaisse, et par le rabat entrouvert on pouvait apercevoir une lueur rougeâtre à l'intérieur. Un tapis à motifs carmin et noirs guidait les pieds des visiteurs. Alors que les trois compagnons marquaient un instant d'hésitation devant l'entrée, une fillette apparut et écarta le panneau de tissu pour leur ouvrir un passage. Une voix de femme, chaude et suave comme une coulée de miel, les interpella.

- Entrez, puissant Dossou. La Voisin est honorée de votre visite, et prête à vous servir.


	39. Underground 29 - Sorcière

**Titre** : Underground Ch.29 - Sorcière.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Un chapitre un peu plus court, ce matin, mais en fait je pense rattraper aujourd'hui mon jour de retard et re-poster un autre chapitre ce soir. Donc voilà.

**Temps passé sur ce chapitre** : 5 heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : oui, on continue, c'est la Saint-Loé aujourd'hui !

**Lily** (1 et 2) : merci et lol, oui, je me suis bien amusée à faire des émotions à ce pauvre Depestre qui y a vraiment cru, lui aussi. Pour ce qui est de Fye, oui, bien sûr, il a ses raisons d'être un peu froid avec Loé. Voilà, deux chapitres aujourd'hui aussi pour toi, le second dans la soirée.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-huitième jour – le 11 mars – Sorcière.**

Kurogane entra le premier dans la tente, avec prudence. L'intérieur en était plus vaste qu'on n'aurait pu se l'imaginer, et il découvrit que l'arrière en était ouvert pour donner accès à une deuxième tente, en longueur, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée lorsqu'ils étaient dehors. La fillette s'y engouffra et alla s'asseoir tout au fond. A côté d'elle se trouvait une femme, installée sur un matelas par terre noyé sous une quantité invraisemblable de coussins de toutes sortes. Des voiles multicolores pendaient le long des cloisons et des plafonds, de l'encens brûlait et répandait une odeur écœurante de patchouli, et partout, il y avait des coffres, des étagères, des guéridons, sur lesquels étaient montés de petits autels bizarres où se mêlaient bougies noires, rouges et blanches, crânes d'animaux, colliers de perles et d'os, plumes, coupelles emplies de liquides bizarres et visqueux, petits amas de matière rose et gluante non identifiée, et toute une panoplie d'autres objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Pour ne rien arranger, des cages s'alignaient d'un côté, contenant différents rongeurs et volatiles qui venaient ajouter leur odeur aux lourdes fumées issues des pots et aux relents pas très agréables qui se dégageaient des autels. Il ne manquait plus que le chaudron bouillonnant, et on se serait cru dans l'antre de la méchante sorcière.

Surtout quand on regardait celle qui se nommait elle-même « la Voisin ». La voix sensuelle qu'ils avaient entendue avant d'entrer laissait imaginer bien des choses délicieuses, et même si le ninja ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement aux canons de la beauté féminine, il fallait bien reconnaître que la propriétaire de ce timbre chaud et légèrement voilé avait un physique plutôt décevant. Même assise, on pouvait voir qu'elle était grande et carrée d'épaules, le cou épais, la poitrine vaste, et d'une corpulence certaine. Elle portait une robe de satin violet ornée de broderies complexes en arabesques dorées, et ses cheveux étaient couverts d'une mousseline mauve maintenue par une sorte de tiare. Elle avait passé le foulard par-devant son visage afin d'en dissimuler la partie inférieure, et on ne voyait de ses traits que la base d'un nez épais, sous des yeux rectangulaires d'une couleur difficile à déterminer dans l'ambiance environnante, et des sourcils hérissés. Le grain de sa peau était gros est parsemé de petits trous visibles, et son front luisait de transpiration. Sa tenue délicate et sophistiquée lui allait comme un tablier à une vache.

Après avoir soigneusement inspecté les lieux et n'avoir détecté aucun danger immédiat, le ninja se retourna pour soulever le rabat et faire entrer ses deux compagnons. Le magicien passa le premier, suivi par Loé, qui paraissait un peu nerveux. Fye s'avança vers la femme, et s'assit sans y être invité sur les coussins réservés à l'usage des invités.

- Soyez le bienvenu, fit la Voisin. Il est bien rare que vous honoriez le Bouillon de votre présence et je suis flattée que...

- Cessez, l'interrompit le mage, des glaçons dans la voix. Je ne suis ici ni pour honorer, ni pour flatter, mais pour questionner et punir.

Le visage de son hôtesse se décomposa visiblement sous son voile, et même Loé, assis à gauche du blond, remua légèrement, mal à l'aise. Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Kurogane, en revanche.

- Pu... punir ? M... Mais... Je ne suis coupable de rien.

Fye tira une photo des plis des grandes manches de sa djellaba et la laissa tomber sur la table basse. Elle représentait Depestre sur le trottoir devant le commissariat.

- Cet homme a été empoisonné. Il m'était très utile, et je suis extrêmement en colère. Je veux savoir qui a fait ça. Tout de suite.

- Je... Je... Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'exclama la Voisin. Vraiment pas, je vous assure ! Je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Je... Je ne sais même pas qui est cet homme !

- Elle me prend pour un idiot, fit froidement le magicien, en se tournant vers le ninja. Coupe-lui une main.

Kurogane se leva, fit jaillir Sôhi de sa paume, et s'approcha de la sorcière qui se mit à couiner et essaya de reculer vers le fond de la tente. Sans un mot, il la saisit par le bras, la traina jusqu'à la table qu'il débarrassa d'un revers du poignet, puis il plaqua sa main sur le plateau, mit son pied dessus pour la maintenir, se redressa, leva son sabre...

- Attendez ! beugla la femme. Attendez ! Je... Je viens de me rappeler. Je sais ! Je sais quelque chose !

Le brun consulta le mage du regard, et sur un petit signe de celui-ci, suspendit son geste.

- Parle, fit « Dossou », mon ami ici présent n'est pas patient.

- C'est à cause de ma mère ! Cathy Voisin. Cet homme... il l'a arrêtée et jetée en prison. Elle a sûrement parlé. C'est sûrement quelqu'un que ma mère connaît qui lui a fait ça.

- Coupe-lui la main, énonça froidement le blond. Elle n'a toujours pas compris.

- Attendez ! Non ! J'ai dit la vérité !

Fye se pencha par-dessus la table, pour planter son regard dans les yeux glauques de la Voisin.

- Je t'ai dit que cet homme travaillait pour moi. Je sais exactement ce que ta mère lui a raconté, et qui elle a dénoncé, stupide femelle. Je veux savoir qui a commandé le poison qu'on a donné ce policier. Je veux son nom.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne vends pas de poisons ! Et depuis que Lavoie a été arrêté, c'est difficile de savoir ! Tout le monde traficote un peu.

- Alors disons que si je voulais tuer ce policier avec du poison, à qui devrais-je m'adresser ? Qui est le meilleur empoisonneur ?

- Derulo ! Philome Derulo !

Le mage serra les dents et les ailes de son nez se resserrèrent quand il inspira très fort. Il gela la Voisin d'un regard.

- Tu mets ma patience à très rude épreuve, femme. Qu'ai-je à faire d'un empoisonneur mort ?

Kurogane resserra sa poigne sur le col de sa prisonnière et abaissa légèrement la lame de son sabre en direction de sa peau. Elle couina de peur, et une odeur d'urine chaude se répandit dans la tente. Le mage soupira légèrement, de lassitude.

- Il y a des gens, reprit la Voisin, au bord des larmes. Ils font des affaires, brassent de l'argent... beaucoup d'argent. Ma mère faisait des choses pour eux, elle sait des choses. Elle en a sûrement pas parlé à la police, ce serait mauvais pour sa santé. Mais cet inspecteur... c'est un fouineur. Il aurait peut-être réussi à la coincer et à la forcer à le dire. Alors ils l'ont supprimé.

- Ces gens, qui sont-ils ?

- Je sais pas. Je vous jure que je sais pas. Je... Ma mère a jamais voulu que je rentre dans le réseau. T'es trop bête, elle disait. Moi j'ai juste cette boutique et je vends des rituels, c'est tout. Je lis les lignes de la main... ce genre de trucs. Je suis pas dans le réseau.

- Très bien alors... comment faire pour trouver quelqu'un du réseau ?

- Je les connais pas !

- Coupe-lui cette main, et si elle fait toujours l'idiote, coupe-lui l'autre aussi, fit le blond en levant la tête vers le ninja.

- Non ! Ecoutez... je sais rien du tout, d'accord ? Mais je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait...

- Qui ? Son nom ? Vite !

- Je sais pas ! Je sais pas son nom. C'est un régulier de ma mère. Il travaille sur le port. Il récupère de la contrebande sur les bateaux étrangers. Je sais pas comment il s'appelle. Il est facile à reconnaître. Il porte toujours des maillots de corps sans manches, et il aime bien se faire... euh... sucer...

Le mage lui adressa un sourire encourageant de cruauté, et plein de canines.

- Le... cou... par des... euh... vampires... Il a plein de marques, termina la Voisin.

Kurogane la lâcha et elle s'affaissa aussitôt comme une grosse masse gélatineuse sur le tapis, eut un haut-le-cœur répugnant et vomit son déjeuner. Fye donna d'un geste du menton le signal du départ, et les trois compagnons quittèrent la tente sans un regard en arrière. Ils reprirent aussitôt le chemin des escaliers. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte de sécurité, ils hâtèrent le pas, pour se retrouver le plus vite possible à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, sans ralentir, ils contournèrent le bâtiment et gagnèrent un petit parc que le jeune indien connaissait, non loin de là. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'abri léger et dentelé d'un massif de mimosas, et s'arrêtèrent pour souffler. Loé retira sa robe et son foulard, les laissa tomber sur la pelouse, et s'assit dessus, les jambes coupées. Les deux autres l'imitèrent plus calmement. Pendant un instant, personne ne dit rien. Le soleil, bas sur l'horizon, jetait ses derniers feux dorés avant de s'éteindre pour la nuit, et c'était l'heure des oiseaux, qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans les branchages alentour. On entendait parfois le ronronnement d'un moteur, des cris d'enfants – une école, quelque part dans les environs, venait de relâcher ses fauves dans la nature. Après l'horreur de leur séjour dans le Bouillon des Poisons, ce retour à la vie simple, quotidienne et à la normalité de la ville, leur paraissait surréaliste, et il leur fallut un long moment avant de revenir à la réalité.

Allongé sur le dos, Fye regardait le ciel, d'un bleu saturé, et il sourit quand la main du ninja vint se poser dans sa chevelure, apaisante. Combien de fois cette scène s'était-elle déroulée, depuis la toute première, dans un tas de neige, dans les jardins du palais Shirasagi ? Ce jour-là, il avait décidé de tout confier à son compagnon, de lui accorder sa confiance, de s'en remettre totalement à lui. Il avait payé un grand prix, pour que cela soit possible, mais jamais il n'avait eu à le regretter, et plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que finalement, le tarif n'avait pas été si élevé que ça.

Rester un vampire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Cela n'avait pas que des inconvénients, loin de là. Faire cadeau de sa mort à Kurogane, le laisser disposer de lui à son gré ? Il n'y voyait vraiment aucune objection. Si un jour le brun ne voulait plus de lui, autant mourir, et si le destin voulait qu'il se fasse tuer lors d'une mission, au moins, son compagnon ferait ça rapidement et avec amour.

Et soudain, le mage se sentit profondément fatigué. La dizaine de jours qu'il avait passée avec Stoker avait été un cauchemar, et à peine libéré, il devait replonger dans un monde de violence, de complots, de meurtres. Et il sentait bien, au fond de lui, que cela ne faisait que commencer. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'aller au bout. Il fut submergé par une vague de profonde lassitude, et d'envie de tout abandonner.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, Kuro-chan, murmura-t-il. Je me demande comment ils vont.

- Ils vont sûrement très bien. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Mais si on essaie de rentrer...

- Ils sont déjà en danger, même en restant ici. Ils risquent leur vie, et ils n'en ont même pas conscience.

- Le crapaud veillera sur eux. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est partis, il sait très bien qu'il y a un problème, et il est plus malin qu'il en a l'air : il les mettra à l'abri. N'oublie pas ce qu'il est.

- Je sais, soupira le mage. J'ai juste envie d'être avec eux parce qu'ils sont... gentils. Je suis fatigué de toute cette violence.

- Tu es fatigué tout court.

Ce fut le moment que Loé choisit pour se redresser, et les regarder d'un air bizarre.

- J'ai entendu « le crapaud » ?

- On a un entourage un peu étrange, sourit le blond.

- Oh vous avez... des enfants ? fit le jeune indien, l'air intrigué et un peu pris au dépourvu.

Fye le regarda, lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Le message fut bien reçu, et le jeune homme baissa la tête, l'air un peu déçu.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance. Ni pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.

- A part essayer de grignoter à ma table sans y être invité ? demanda le mage, sans agressivité.

- Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai... presque rien fait. Et après je suis parti !

Le blond se tourna un instant, plongea son regard dans celui de Kurogane qui le soutint, sourit à nouveau, revint à l'indien, tendit la main, et d'un geste étrangement affectueux, lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

- Je te remercie, Loé.

- Hein ? fit l'intéressé, en ouvrant des yeux ronds, car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Tu as consacré beaucoup de temps à aider Kuro-chan à me chercher, et je sais que tu as su te rendre vraiment utile. Alors merci pour ça. Et quoi que tu lui aies fait, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es une personne intelligente, tu savais très bien qu'il ne serait jamais à toi. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu l'as vu dans un moment de faiblesse ? Tu t'es dit que tu allais en profiter un peu ?

- Je n'ai fait que l'embrasser. Et encore, je me suis retenu. Et oui, j'en ai profité, mais je l'ai fait parce qu'il m'énervait ! Avec son air de chien battu, là... Tout déprimé... Mais je m'excuse, c'était mal et je ne recommencerai jamais.

- Je le sais. J'accepte tes excuses.

- Merci.

- Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui me chiffonne à ton sujet.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne demande qu'à te faire confiance, vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de savoir : pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? Et pourquoi tu continues à nous aider ? Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on t'emmène avec nous en partant, d'accord. Mais pourquoi ? Pour aller où ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux fuir ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Sans doute. Et je respecte ta vie privée, mais la question est trop importante pour être négligée. Nous sommes ici, Kuro-chan et moi, parce que quelqu'un a détourné un de mes sortilèges de téléportation et nous a... soustraits à notre destination initiale pour nous forcer à venir ici et essayer de nous tuer. Je ne prendrai aucun passager sans être sûr que ce genre d'incident ne risque pas de se reproduire. Alors je te demande de répondre à mes questions. Tu n'y es pas obligé, mais si tu ne le fais pas, n'attends pas que je te fasse confiance. Je ne suis pas comme Kuro-chan, qui se moque du passé des gens et qui les juge sur leurs actes présents. Je n'ai pas la force d'être comme lui. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie dans les moindres détails, mais si tu ne me donnes pas une explication crédible à ta volonté de partir d'ici, nos relations risquent de rester compliquées.

Le jeune indien se leva, s'épousseta le derrière, et hocha la tête.

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il, assez fraîchement. Je vous retrouverai demain matin devant la maison de l'inspecteur. J'aurai le nom et l'adresse de l'homme du port.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Le ninja se regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers le magicien.

- Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ?

- Et toi, Kuro-sama ? fit le blond en lui caressant la joue à son tour. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire à propos de ce baiser ?

- C'est comme il l'a dit. Il m'a embrassé... mais c'est vrai que je l'ai laissé faire... ajouta Kurogane, l'air pas très fier de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. J'étais... On venait de trouver une maison. On nous avait dit que des gens se planquaient à l'intérieur. Je pensais que c'était peut-être toi, qu'on t'avait enfin retrouvé, et...

- Et ce n'était pas moi.

- Non. Ça m'a mis un coup au moral. Je commençais à croire que j'arriverais pas à te retrouver. Et...

- Et tu as laissé Loé t'embrasser.

- Je... Je voulais savoir combien de temps tu pouvais tenir sans t'alimenter. Je lui ai posé la question. J'aurais pas dû. Je savais qu'il avait pas mangé depuis un moment, et...

- Et il en a profité, ce petit malin.

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment il a fait ?

- Bah... il m'a poussé et il m'a embrassé. Tu vois ?

- Non, Kuro-chan, je ne vois pas. Je pense que tu devrais me montrer.

- Ben, tu sais, il a...

Le mage gloussa, passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, et l'attira à lui avec un petit rire.

- Halala Kuro-sama, tu es très malin, mais parfois, tu es d'une lenteur d'esprit atterrante ! dit-il avant de lui montrer comment on faisait pour embrasser quelqu'un.

- Je sais, fit le ninja, en reprenant son souffle après la démonstration, mais je compense.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais, par des prouesses physiques exceptionnelles.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas juste en train de te vanter ?

- Je peux le prouver !

- Eh bien vas-y, Kuro-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends !?


	40. Underground 30 - Pause

**Titre** : Underground Ch.30 - Pause.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon, je sais. Hier j'avais dit que je posterais deux chapitres et je l'ai pas fait. Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Enfin si, c'est un peu de ma faute mais pas comme vous croyez. D'abord, il faut que je vous dise que j'ai passé un temps FOU sur ce chapitre, qui n'est pourtant pas bien long. Mais j'ai eu mal... Enfin plutôt, je me suis donné du mal ! Alors aimez-moi, prosternez-vous à mes pieds, laissez des reviews, et voilà !

Et sinon, plus sérieusement, aujourd'hui, je poste _vraiment_ deux chapitres ! Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le deuxième, là. (enfin, à la condition, tout de même, que ma box arrête de se rebooter toutes les cinq minutes sinon ça va être compliqué)

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : plein (environ 8 heures je pense, je sais pas trop j'ai pas compté)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : oui, hihihi, il joue bien la comédie Fye. M'enfin ça lui plait pas des masses de jouer ça, effectivement.

**Lily** : Mais oui, il est bourré de qualités, et de quelques défauts mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait comme Kurogane :) Bon j'ai loupé hier soir, j'ai pas pu poster parce que j'ai pas trop eu le temps et surtout j'avais la grosse migraine, mais aujourd'hui ça va mieux et je suis super motivée pour me rattraper ! Et puis aujourd'hui c'est le quarantième jour, c'est un compte rond, c'est le bon moment pour se mettre à jour !

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Trente-neuvième jour – le 12 mars – Pause.**

Le soir tombait doucement, le parc était désert, et les doigts du ninja couraient sur le ventre du magicien, éveillant au passage toutes sortes de sensations agréables auxquelles il s'abandonnait sans retenue. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté. Dans les brumes rouges de haine où il avait passé les dix jours précédents, il avait pensé ne plus jamais être capable de revoir le soleil, de profiter de la douceur d'une soirée, et de dormir blotti contre le corps de la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse. Mais il s'en était sorti, finalement, et il s'estimait très chanceux. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se libérer complètement de ses craintes, et les dangers qui rôdaient autour de lui et de ceux qu'il aimait lui gâchaient la vie. Devoir se plier à des supercheries violentes comme celle de l'après-midi l'écœurait. Terroriser de pauvres femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fassent dessus... il était tombé bien bas.

Il ignorait combien de temps encore il devrait rester loin de sa famille pour empêcher que cet homme, ce Dossou, ne leur fasse du mal. Seraient-ils seulement capables de le battre ? Quelque chose lui disait que le définir comme un « simple » vampire magicien très puissant revenait à survoler seulement la question, et que les mauvaises surprises qui les attendaient le concernant seraient légion. Cette histoire, il le pressentait, serait bien plus longue, dangereuse et complexe à démêler que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre auparavant. Et pendant ce temps, que devenait Shaolan ? Etait-il toujours dans cette prison ou s'en était-il échappé ? Lui avait-on fait du mal ? Etait-il à nouveau hors de portée ?

L'idée de consulter la Sorcière des Dimensions lui effleura l'esprit, mais il se reprit très vite. Il était très probable que Dossou le repérait grâce à son pouvoir, alors il ne devait en aucun cas en faire usage. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement pour sauver l'inspecteur, mais il ne devait plus l'utiliser ; c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Ce qui ne faisait que rendre plus improbable l'idée d'une issue favorable à la partie de bras de fer qui s'était engagée entre eux deux et le vampire. Au final, son moral frisait le zéro absolu.

Il se sentait horriblement mal, assailli par les doutes, l'épuisement et le dégoût de lui-même, et il aspirait au calme, à une trêve, à se reconstruire un peu d'estime de soi. Pour ça, se noyer dans les yeux de Kurogane semblait une bonne idée, surtout quand le ninja le détaillait avec cet air interrogateur, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il tenta de faire bonne figure, mais son sourire resta coincé au fond de sa gorge, et il comprit, à sa propre surprise, qu'il était prêt à s'effondrer. Si son compagnon disait le moindre mot, il allait se mettre à pleurer. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée, pas vrai ?

Mais ce qui était bien, avec le ninja, bien et un peu inquiétant à la fois, c'était qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. C'était vraiment commode ; les masques et les mensonges ne servaient à rien, alors il était inutile de se fatiguer à les inventer et à les porter. Il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'attendre, sous le poids de son regard impassible, que le jugement soit rendu et que la sanction tombe. Bonne ou mauvaise, à sa discrétion. C'était reposant, et de repos, Fye en avait un besoin urgent.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ils n'avaient finalement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux, et le magicien ressentait la nécessité de faire une pause. Il ne résista pas quand le brun l'attira contre lui. Il se laissa aller, au contraire, se blottit contre lui, et se laissa bercer par la main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il ne se sentit pas partir, et il sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Le ciel était ouvert, et un vent légèrement salé, venu de l'océan, agitait doucement les branches au-dessus de sa tête. Etendu tout contre lui, redressé sur un coude, Kurogane le regardait encore. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le moment où il s'était endormi.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai faim, répondit le blond, en glissant délicatement la pointe d'une griffe le long du cou de son compagnon. Tu ne le sais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

- A quel point tu sens bon, Kuro-sama. Pas étonnant qu'il ait craqué, ton petit chat noir.

- Qu'est-ce que je sens ?

- La liberté. Le soleil, murmura le magicien, avant de le piquer légèrement, et d'appliquer ses lèvres sur sa peau.

La réaction fut immédiate, et il sentit les bras de son compagnon se refermer sur lui, le serrer. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de se nourrir de cette manière, et savoir que Kurogane était totalement volontaire ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Puis il avait fini par comprendre, au fil du temps, comment les choses fonctionnaient. Que, loin d'en souffrir, le brun pouvait y trouver une certaine forme de plaisir, et que c'était lui, par ses préventions, qui les pénalisait tous les deux. Alors, il s'était efforcé de se détendre et d'accepter, d'admettre surtout, ce que son corps, son instinct, ne cessaient de lui crier, mais que son esprit refusait tout net. Bien sûr, après ça, il avait un peu perdu le contrôle de la situation.

Reconnaître la saveur de la peau de Kurogane sous ses lèvres, l'intensité, la chaleur de la vie du ninja qui coulait en lui pour renforcer la sienne, formuler une bonne fois pour toute l'idée que le brun s'était sacrifié pour qu'il vive, à n'importe quel prix ou presque, c'était renoncer à une part de souffrance, envisager de pouvoir être un peu heureux ; une supposition dangereuse... mais d'un attrait certain.

- Hé ! s'exclama le mage, quand tout à coup, sans prévenir, le brun l'attrapa et le souleva de terre, pour le jeter sans façon en travers de son épaule. Kuro-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

- T'es distrait, alors je ramène ton attention sur les choses importantes.

- Ah oui ? sourit le blond, en constatant que dans cette position, il avait une vue très intéressante sur le postérieur de son compagnon. Et je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Le ninja n'avait fait que quelques pas, pour s'avancer un peu plus profondément dans le bosquet sous lequel ils s'étaient installés en fin d'après-midi.

- Il fait nuit, le parc est désert, et il faudrait qu'on rentre bientôt, sinon cet idiot de flic est bien capable de partir dans les rues en pyjama pour nous chercher.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc... poursuivit Kurogane, en déposant le blond à terre et en le coinçant contre le tronc d'un arbre, j'ai plus envie d'attendre. On a déjà perdu trop de temps...

- Ce n'est pas de mon fait, Kuro-chan, le taquina le mage, en comprenant très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de cette soirée en particulier. C'est à cause de ta lenteur !

Un grand sourire dangereux apparut sur les lèvres du ninja.

- T'as aucune idée à quel point je peux être lent, le mage.

Et dans les moments qui suivirent, il s'appliqua à lui démontrer par l'exemple combien, en effet, il pouvait être lent, patient, et infiniment cruel ; comment on pouvait, du bout des lèvres, des doigts et de la langue, pousser un homme dans ses derniers retranchements et l'obliger à gémir, supplier, faire ses quatre volontés et promettre n'importe quoi, pourvu que la torture s'arrête. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, l'explication dura fort longtemps, et la nuit était bien avancée quand il consentit enfin à délivrer sa victime de ses tourments.

- Vraiment, je ne te savais pas si retors, Kuro-chan, fit le magicien avec un petit sourire, tout en essayant maladroitement de se rhabiller, ce qui n'avait rien de facile car ses mains et ses genoux tremblaient de fatigue.

_C'est de ta faute_, faillit répondre le brun, mais il se contenta de l'aider et d'en profiter pour le peloter encore un petit peu, parce qu'il ne fallait pas bouder ce plaisir trop rare.

Dans un sens, à présent, il comprenait le roi de Seles, et la fascination malsaine qu'il pouvait éprouver pour son pupille. Fye resplendissait quand il était heureux, il brillait comme un soleil, mais il se sublimait dans la souffrance. Il émanait alors de lui quelque chose de si beau, si pur, que ça le faisait paraître comme du cristal et qu'on avait envie de le briser, juste comme ça, parce que sa perfection était insupportable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais cela renvoyait les autres à leurs propres défauts et à leur noirceur d'âme. Il fallait toute la force d'esprit d'un Kurogane, un être qui s'assurait de ne jamais prendre de décision qui soit en désaccord avec ses valeurs et sa volonté, pour être capable d'assumer cet effet miroir un peu pervers.

En y réfléchissant, en l'observant, le ninja pouvait deviner le merveilleux petit garçon qu'il avait dû être – et en deux exemplaires -, et il se disait que oui, finalement, d'une certaine façon, ces jumeaux portaient une malédiction, que l'un d'entre eux devait mourir, parce qu'aucun monde, nulle part, n'aurait pu les accepter, tous les deux ensemble.

- A quoi penses-tu, Kuro-chan ? C'est toi qui es distrait, maintenant.

- Je pense à la chance que j'ai d'être qui je suis.

Fye lui adressa un regard intrigué, puis pensif, et le ninja attendit l'éclair de malice, le petit rire et la petite pique sur sa modestie, mais le mage lui adressa un sourire doux.

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance que tu sois qui tu es.

- Rentrons ! fit le brun, pour secouer son drôle d'état d'esprit. Sinon Depestre est capable de s'inquiéter et d'appeler la police. Et puis j'ai faim.

Il leur fallut longtemps pour revenir, à pied, jusqu'au domicile de l'inspecteur. Par chance, la nuit était douce et la pluie qui menaçait en début de soirée avait décidé d'attendre qu'ils se soient mis à l'abri pour se mettre à tomber. Les rues étaient un peu plus calmes, ce soir-là, sans doute à cause de l'heure tardive, et ils prirent leur temps, tant parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se presser que parce que la fatigue se faisait lourdement sentir.

Ce qui était appréciable, dans un endroit comme celui-là, c'était le fait qu'il ne dormait pratiquement jamais, et qu'à tout moment, dans les lieux les plus passants, on pouvait trouver tout ce dont on avait besoin. Comme un kebab-frites à deux heures du matin, ce qui fit le bonheur du ninja. Il mordit dedans à pleines dents, commença à mâcher, puis s'interrompit soudain en interceptant un étrange regard de la part de son compagnon ?

- Kefkiya ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Mais rien, rien du tout ! Ça a l'air bon, c'est tout.

- Tu regrettes ? – on parlait tout de même mieux après avoir avalé !

- A quoi bon ? Je ne peux rien y changer, de toute façon. Et non, Kuro-chan, je ne regrette pas. J'ai échangé ma capacité à redevenir humain contre ta guérison, et je ne le regretterai jamais. Enfin du moins je le pensais...

- Mais ?

- Mais franchement, Kuro-chan, ce kebab a l'air à se damner !

- Oy, c'est à moi ! Et t'as déjà mangé, je te rappelle !

- Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps ! J'ai re-faim, là !

- Mais t'es un vrai gouffre, ma parole !

- C'est de ta faute, à t'empiffrer là, comme ça, devant moi !

- Eh ben, tu attends qu'on soit rentrés, et tu pourras manger. Ça te va ?

- Ça me va. Mais je veux un menu spécial !

- Un menu spéc... Encore ?

- Eh bien quoi, Kuro-chan, vit le mage avec un sourire prédateur, tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais pouvoir me martyriser comme ça et t'en sortir sans représailles ?

.oO0Oo.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Loé en eut assez d'attendre comme un idiot sur son muret et qu'il se décida à monter à l'appartement, ce fut l'inspecteur Depestre en personne qui vint lui ouvrir la porte et l'invita à passer sur le balcon, où il prenait son petit déjeuner. En traversant le salon, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le magicien et le ninja, entassés pêle-mêle sur le canapé. Ils avaient changé de vêtements depuis la veille, à l'odeur boisée qui se dégageait d'eux, on devinait qu'ils s'étaient récemment douchés, mais ils dormaient tout de même comme des souches et ne bougèrent pas un orteil, même quand le jeune vampire les désigna du menton et se tourna vers le policier :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces deux-là ?

- Sais pas... Je les ai trouvés comme ça en me levant. J'ai essayé de les réveiller mais j'ai failli prendre un coup de griffe alors... C'est que ça a mauvais caractère, mine de rien !

- Mais... on avait rendez-vous !

- Ben tu vas devoir patienter un peu. En attendant, tu n'auras qu'à me raconter votre expédition d'hier.

L'indien haussa les épaules et s'exécuta, non sans lancer un dernier regard un peu jaloux à ses deux compagnons endormis. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que la main de Kurogane traînait dans les cheveux du blond, qui le gênait, mais il émanait d'eux une telle impression de tranquillité, de confort et d'harmonie qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir une part, d'avoir envie de se glisser sous leur couverture, de se lover contre eux, de fermer les yeux et de rester là, dans cette bulle où rien de désagréable ne semblait pouvoir entrer.

- C'est pas juste, hein ? fit le policier, montrant qu'il partageait le sentiment du vampire.

- Non, vraiment pas juste...


	41. Underground 31 - Suspicion

**Titre** : Underground Ch.31 - Suspicion.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Ah rien de tel que d'aller se promener dans les bois pour se libérer la tête et retrouver l'envie d'écrire ! Et sinon oui, je poste un petit peu plus tard que prévu parce que j'ai pris une douche et que j'ai fini mon gel-douche. « Et alors ? » me direz-vous. Ben « et alors » j'ai rajouté de l'eau au fond du truc de gel-douche, j'ai secoué, j'en ai versé sur mes doigts, j'ai fait des ronds avec mon pouce et mon index et j'ai soufflé dedans, et y a des bulles de savon qui se sont envolées dans ma salle de bain. Pendant une demi-heure... comme chaque fois que je finis un gel-douche. Allez je vais dodo maintenant parce qu'il faut que je me lève tôt pour le chapitre suivant !

**Temps passé sur ce chapitre :** 6 heures, quand même

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : ouais, moi j'veux m'entasser aussi... XD

**Lily** : Lol, on appelle ça des adultes consentants et oui, un peu de fan-service ça fait pas de mal :) mais bon après pour les détails, il faut laisser libre cours à son imagination (ou sinon tu peux t'entrainer à être lente, patiente et cruelle avec monsieur :p)

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarantième jour – le 13 mars – Suspicion.**

- Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Depestre quand le mage arriva sur le balcon en bâillant comme un four et en se frottant le crâne, alors qu'il était presque midi.

- 'jour... Désolé, on avait du sommeil à rattraper...

Loé lui adressa un regard peu amène, qu'il désarma sans mal d'un sourire innocent, avant de s'asseoir à l'ombre du grand parasol que le policier avait déployé pour se protéger un peu de la chaleur, terrible ce jour-là.

- Quand je pense que chez nous, il doit neiger... observa le mage, qui transpirait légèrement et s'éventait avec un journal.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de neige de toute ma vie, fit le jeune indien.

- Peut-être alors que tu voudras qu'on te dépose dans un pays où il y en a ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde, à part ce qu'il y a ici.

- Je viens d'un pays où il fait si froid que la neige reste toute l'année, et l'hiver il est presque impossible de sortir parce que tout est gelé. Rien ne pousse dehors, les journées sont si courtes à certaines périodes qu'on l'impression de vivre dans une nuit éternelle. Crois-moi, c'est bien plus agréable ici... enfin, sans les tremblements de terre et les ouragans...

Le magicien se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, étendit ses jambes et s'étira. Il se sentait encore ankylosé, et il aurait bien dormi quelques heures de plus, car la nuit avait été fort courte, mais la récréation était terminée, et il était temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses et de se concentrer. La première chose à faire était de s'occuper de tirer l'inspecteur du pétrin, et avant ça, régler une bonne fois pour toutes un sujet délicat.

Fye attendit donc que le ninja arrive sur le balcon, torse nu et complètement débraillé, se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, retourne chercher quelque chose de décent à se mettre sur le dos et revienne s'installer à côté de lui pour aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

- As-tu réfléchi à notre conversation d'hier soir ? demanda-t-il à Loé.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna légèrement, mais fit signe que oui de la tête.

- Alors, poursuivit le mage, d'une voix douce, veux-tu nous expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu tiens tant à venir à avec nous ?

- Il y a quelqu'un... quelqu'un que je veux fuir. C'est un vampire. Je me cache de lui. J'étais là. C'était fortuit, mais j'étais là quand vous êtes arrivés par le portail, tous les deux. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. J'ai même essayé de vous aider ! C'est moi qui ai prévenu Mambo Unutea pour qu'elle soigne Kurogane, et c'est moi qui ai dit à Kurogane, pour le chasseur. J'ai tout fait pour aider !

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, reprit le blond, sur un ton toujours apaisant. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ? Ce vampire dont tu parles, est-ce qu'il...

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! coupa l'indien. Il est mauvais, il me fera du mal s'il me retrouve. C'est tout. Je ne veux rien dire de plus. Je vous ai aidés, en espérant que vous voudriez bien m'aider à votre tour. Est-ce que vous le ferez ? Ou est-ce que vous vous méfiez encore de moi ? Est-ce que vous pensez que je mens ?

- Est-ce que tu mens ?

- Non !

- Mais est-ce que ça ne t'ennuie pas de partir ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on... persuade ce vampire qu'il est préférable pour lui de te laisser tranquille ?

- Non... je préfère vraiment partir. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici, en fait. C'est lui qui m'a emmené quand il est venu. Avant on vivait dans un autre endroit, et j'étais tout le temps enfermé. Je veux juste être libre. Est-ce que vous allez m'emmener ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si Kuro-chan est d'accord alors ça ne pose pas de problème.

Le ventre du ninja répondit à sa place, d'un grognement significatif qui fit pouffer le mage. L'heure du repas était largement arrivée ; le blond s'excusa et disparut en cuisine, en disant qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques instants.

- Il ne m'aime pas... dit Loé en se tourna vers le ninja une fois qu'il eut disparu. Il me juge à cause de ce que je... ce que je t'ai fait.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Alors pourquoi il est si distant avec moi ? Je sais bien que je ne suis pas comme lui, mais il pourrait essayer de me comprendre, au lieu de me juger.

- Je me demande qui juge l'autre, hein. Il te comprend sûrement beaucoup mieux que tu le penses. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a du mal à te faire confiance. Mais il a dit qu'il t'aiderait et il tiendra parole, alors peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de râler et le remercier, non ?

L'indien le fusilla du regard et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Le ninja avait du mal à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas entre lui et le magicien. Bon, il y avait bien eu cette histoire de baiser, mais il savait que, du moins du côté de Fye, c'était tiré au clair, et il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que Loé pourrait avoir pris sa passivité pour autre chose que ce qu'elle était, un simple moment de découragement.

Si ce que ce dernier venait de leur raconter sur son passé était vrai, alors, effectivement, la froideur du magicien pouvait s'expliquer assez facilement. Intuitif comme il était, il avait sûrement senti qu'ils étaient pareils, et deviné le danger que cela représentait. Mieux que personne, il savait ce que c'était d'être enfermé, d'être entre les mains d'un homme « mauvais », puis de fuir. Il savait aussi que ce genre de geôlier pouvait vous manipuler et vous obliger à mentir, tromper, trahir ou tuer pour leur convenance. Ça ne faisait pas de vous une personne méchante, mais une marionnette, simplement. Le blond avait été dans cette position, il ne jugeait pas, mais il avait une famille à protéger, et une lourde menace pesait sur la sécurité des siens si quelqu'un s'emparait de sa capacité à voyager à travers les dimensions et de sa connaissance de la « carte de l'univers ».

Mais quand le ninja se leva et gagna la cuisine, sous prétexte de voir où en était le repas, pour pouvoir en discuter avec le magicien, celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

- Tu sais, Kuro-chan, dit-il enfin, je crois que nous devrions lui faire confiance. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre temps à nous méfier de tout le monde et à jeter des regards suspicieux par-dessus notre épaule sans arrêt. Je trouve ça usant, et pas très sain.

- Mais s'il nous trahit ?

- Eh bien... faisons en sorte de ne pas lui en laisser la possibilité, voilà tout.

- Et s'il le fait quand même ?

- Eh bien ce sera de ma faute et tu auras le droit de me punir.

- Intéressant... Je crois que t'as raison, on devrait lui faire confiance.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais !

Ils revinrent ensemble sur le balcon, le ninja portant un saladier rempli de taboulé, et le mage une assiette de fruits de saison. Pendant que le policier et le brun mangeaient, Fye se tourna vers Loé.

- Tu as dit que tu pourrais trouver le nom de l'homme dont on nous a parlé hier.

- Oui... Il s'appelle Clarens Sampeur, et il travaille, effectivement sur les docks. J'ai le numéro des entrepôts auxquels il est affecté.

- Comment on va s'y prendre pour lui tirer les vers du nez ? demanda le ninja. On a quand même pas lui refaire le coup du faux Dossou.

- Non, hors de question ! répliqua vivement le mage, l'air écouré.

Le genre de mystifications dont ils avaient usé la veille devait rester un recours tout à fait exceptionnel. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience, qui l'avait laissé profondément dégouté de lui-même, et ensuite parce qu'à force de se faire passer pour Dossou, ce dernier allait finir par en entendre parler, et ça n'aiderait en rien ; il devinerait immédiatement qui était l'imposteur – à moins que la moitié du pays ne soit des magiciens vampires blonds, ce qui paraissait improbable vue la carnation plutôt sombre de la population -, et il redoublerait d'effort pour le retrouver, ce qui ne faisait vraiment pas les affaires de ce dernier qui s'efforçait, justement, de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il fallait donc agir avec plus de subtilité.

Fye ne pensait pas que la Voisin ait eu envie de prévenir Sampeur que Dossou le cherchait ; elle avait eu bien trop la frousse, et elle ne parlerait à personne de crainte qu'il ne revienne. Leur cible ne devait donc se douter de rien, et c'était très bien comme ça. La femme avait dit qu'il était probablement en relation avec le réseau de sa mère, et qu'il pourrait sans doute les conduire sur une piste intéressante, mais ça restait tout de même maigre et sans garanties.

- Je pense qu'on devrait le surveiller, et le suivre à distance, dit-il finalement. S'il fait de la contrebande, comme cette femme l'a dit, il finira bien par nous conduire à quelqu'un de plus intéressant. Mais si on lui saute sur le dos, on attrapera encore un autre petit poisson qui risque de ne pas avoir grand-chose à raconter. Mieux vaut le laisser faire son train-train habituel et voir où ça nous amène.

- Et s'il ne fait rien ? demanda Loé.

- Alors, on l'aidera à se décider à faire quelque chose. N'est-ce pas, Kuro-sama ?

- Ouais, je lui collerai mon pied où je pense, ça l'aidera à avancer plus vite.

- Voilà ! C'est réglé !

- Mais pendant ce temps, moi je reste coincé ici, râla Depestre.

- T'avais quelque chose de prévu ? demanda le ninja.

- Non, je me disais juste que comme j'ai du temps libre, je pourrais rendre visite aux gosses à l'orphelinat.

Kurogane consulta le mage du regard, et celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Tant qu'il ne force pas trop, ça lui ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air.

- Alors on fait comme ça...

- Qui fait quoi comment ? demanda le policier, qui avait manifestement raté un épisode.

- Je vais avec toi voir les mioches, pendant qu'ils vont faire un tour sur le port.

Le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Fye et Loé se préparèrent à partir les premiers, tandis que Kurogane et l'inspecteur traînaient un peu, le temps de laisser passer le plus gros de la chaleur. Mais un problème de taille restait à résoudre avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement : comment faire pour que le magicien, cette fois, ne soit pas confondu avec une personne peu sympathique partageant à peu près les mêmes caractéristiques physiques ?

La proposition de lui faire sillonner la ville en scooter avec un casque intégral sur la tête fut rejetée sans appel, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, et personne ne se donnait la peine de mettre un casque, on le remarquerait encore plus. Loé suggéra de lui teindre les cheveux en roux, ou en noir, et la proposition fut soigneusement étudiée, puis finalement, le ninja la rejeta en disant que non, il refusait qu'on touche aux cheveux de son mage. Depestre faillit se faire écharper lorsqu'il émit l'éventualité de le déguiser en femme et de le voiler. Finalement, Fye, mi-amusé mi-excédé, leur rappela qu'il se promenait librement en ville depuis qu'il avait échappé à Stoker, et que personne ne l'avait encore jamais ennuyé, et qu'il comptait donc continuer ainsi.

Les deux vampires purent enfin partir, et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Loé, qui semblait avoir décidé de se dérider un peu, montra au blond son marchand de glaces préféré et tenta de le convertir au cornet chocolat-citron, mais Fye refusa gentiment, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un vampire de sang pur, qu'il avait été transformé, et qu'il lui avait fallu longtemps pour apprendre à supporter de se passer de nourriture humaine, alors il préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Il n'avait pas envie de refaire tout ce chemin de croix qu'avait été son « sevrage ».

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas un sang pur, finit par avouer le jeune indien, presque à mi-voix. J'ai été transformé. Je ne voulais pas mais il m'a forcé.

- C'est cet homme que tu fuis, qui t'a fait ça ?

- Oui. Vous aussi ?

Fye le regarda, sembla hésiter à répondre, puis sourit.

- C'est Kurogane qui m'a transformé.

- Kuro... non ? Comment ? Il n'est pas...

- C'était le jour où j'ai perdu mon oeil. J'allais mourir, et il y avait ce vampire... Ils se sont entendus, Kuro-chan et lui. Je n'étais pas d'accord mais ils l'ont fait quand même. Je lui en ai pas mal voulu.

- Mais on dirait que vous ne lui en voulez plus, maintenant.

- Pas très longtemps après, j'ai dû faire un choix : soit je ne lui pardonnais pas, et on mourait tous les deux, soit je lui pardonnais et on survivait. Je n'aspirais qu'à la mort, à ce moment-là, mais uniquement à la mienne. Je voulais qu'il vive. Seulement cette solution n'était pas envisageable. C'était ou tous les deux, ou pas du tout, en quelque sorte.

- Et vous avez choisi de le sauver.

- J'ai plutôt choisi de lui donner l'opportunité de me sauver moi. De lui accorder ma confiance, et de voir ce qu'il allait faire de nos deux vies.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez si désespéré ?

- Sous la contrainte, complètement contre ma volonté, j'avais tué deux personnes que Kuro-chan et moi adorions, qui étaient comme un petit frère et une petite sœur pour nous. Je ne voyais pas comment survivre à ça, d'autant qu'une autre personne que j'aimais me poursuivait pour m'obliger également à la tuer, et je ne voulais le faire à aucun prix. Alors je fuyais, et la mort me paraissait un bon endroit où personne ne pourrait venir me chercher pour me forcer à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire.

- Mais vous avez choisi la vie.

- Sa vie. Depuis, les choses ont changé, et je suis beaucoup plus heureux. Mais une chose est restée la même : sans lui, rien n'a de sens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez ça ?

- Parce que j'ai choisi de te faire confiance, et je voudrais te dire une chose : réfléchis bien avant de nous trahir, Loé. Dossou est certainement un homme très puissant et très influent, et tu dois être terrifié à l'idée qu'il te retrouve, mais nous vendre à lui ne te sauvera pas de sa colère s'il te rattrape, et ensuite, tu devras porter le poids de cette trahison pour le restant de ta vie, même si elle risque d'être très courte. Ne t'inflige pas ça.

Le jeune indien s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, le visage cendreux, et foudroya le magicien du regard.

- Ce n'est pas... ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Je ne te reproche rien, lui dit Fye, très calme. Je te mets simplement en garde.

- Je ne connais pas...

- S'il te plait, ça ne sert à rien de nier. Je sais que c'est lui, celui qui t'a séquestré, qui t'a emmené ici, et qui t'a transformé en vampire... peut-être pas tout à fait dans cet ordre, toutefois.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi. Tu as dit que tu nous avais vus apparaître par un portail et que tu avais voulu repartir avec nous, pour n'importe quel monde. Les gens ici, d'après ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, parlent de vaudou, de magie... pas de voyage entre les différents mondes. Et tu as également dit que tu ne vivais pas ici avant, que tu étais séquestré et que la personne qui te gardait t'avait emmené avec elle. Bien sûr ça pourrait être un voyage en train, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que c'était un petit peu plus compliqué que ça, n'est-ce pas ?


	42. Underground 32 - Rituel

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Et coucou me revoilou, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, je fais des rimes en « ou », c'est chou ! Bon,là je me relis pas parce que j'ai vraiment trop vous trouvez des fautes, fermez les yeux, demain matin elles seront parties. Bon voilà j'édite, et si vous vous posez la question, si de temps en temps vous voyez trainer des %%% que j'ai oubliés, c'est mon repère dans le texte pour les points-virgules vu que ffnet les fait sauter à la publication et qu'il faut tous les remettre.

T**emps passé sur ce chapitre : **avec la préparation du Grand Plan Général de Toute la Fic Qui Tue la Mort... environ toute la journée.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lily :** Bah oui, de toute façon il vaut mieux que Loé se fasse une raison, il posera **jamais** un doigt ou une quenotte sur Kuro... donc...

**A.n'onyme** : Merci d'avoir laissé et un mot et j'espère que les autres fics te plairont aussi ! Et non, je suis au regret de te dire que toutes tes hypothèses sont fausses ! Hihihi !

**Riri** : Oui, ça va pas tarder à démarrer. Encore un peu de mise en place et puis ça va partir en vrille très vite. (en fait au prochain chapitre, je crois, ou celui juste après)

**Alia Zanetsu** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews tout partout ! Je suis contente que mes textes t'aient plu et j'espère que ça continuera. Je te ferai des petites réponses dès que j'aurai un moment :)

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-et-unième jour – le 14 mars – Rituel.**

C'était la quatrième fois, en l'espace de quelques minutes, que le ballon jaune et bleu du petit garçon atterrissait, par le plus grand des hasards, bien sûr, à moins que ce ne soit par l'extrême maladresse de son propriétaire, sur les genoux de Kurogane, qui l'attrapa et le renvoya à l'expéditeur en le faisant rouler. Sebhan Depestre s'esclaffa, et même Sœur Marie-Léna émit un petit rire qu'elle étouffa derrière ses doigts.

- C'est dingue, observa le policier, ce gamin t'adore. Pourtant, il est plutôt sauvage, celui-là. Il reste toujours en retrait, à regarder les autres jouer et à s'amuser tout seul dans son coin.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, s'il est le seul vampire, ici.

- C'est difficile, en effet, dit la religieuse, et nous n'aurions pas dû le garder avec nous, mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Noam est un petit garçon très particulier. Il n'a pas un caractère facile, et il est certainement le plus traumatisé de tous ; il est renfermé, têtu, il déteste qu'on l'oblige à faire les choses et il peut être agressif si on l'énerve. Il n'aime pas les câlins, il n'est pas affectueux, il est très indépendant, et il sourit très peu. Ça n'aide pas. Quand il est arrivé ici, il y a deux mois, j'ai fait le tour de tous les clans de vampires de la ville pour essayer de trouver d'où il venait, mais personne ne le connaissait, et personne ne voulait de lui. Ils disaient qu'il n'avait pas leur place parmi eux parce qu'il n'appartenait à aucune famille.

- Il n'est pas un sang pur ? demanda Kurogane, avec un regain de respect et d'admiration pour ce petit bout de femme au courage et au dévouement impressionnants.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais j'avoue être ignorante en matière de vampires, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie.

- Qu'il était un humain et qu'il a été transformé par un vampire.

- Un si petit garçon !? Mais c'est... vraiment terrible !

- Disons qu'il a bien sa place dans la Galerie des Monstres, fit Depestre, en désignant le terrain de jeux du menton.

En effet, l'Orphelinat des Orangers avait quelque chose de la Cour des Miracles. On y comptait plus d'estropiés que d'enfants en bonne santé, et il y en avait qui étaient très lourdement handicapés. D'ailleurs, certaines des blessures paraissaient plutôt étranges aux yeux de Kurogane, qui venait d'un pays et surtout d'une époque où les accidents étaient beaucoup plus fréquents, et la médecine moins avancée. Il avait souvent pu voir à quoi ressemblait la jambe d'un homme après avoir été écrasée par un éboulement, ou bien un muscle dans lequel un pieu s'était enfoncé, un crâne défoncé par le coup de pied d'un cheval...

- Mais quand même, murmura-t-il, à part lui, elles sont bizarres...

- Tu te dis que ça ne ressemble pas à ce qu'un séisme ou un ouragan pourrait faire, pas vrai ?

- Ouais. Certaines de ces blessures sont trop nettes, trop franches. On dirait... on dirait plus un coup d'épée qu'un accident.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

- Et les gosses, ils disent quoi ? Tu leur as demandé ?

- Oui, et là aussi, il y a des choses bizarres. La plupart des rescapés du séisme qui consultent des psychologues disent qu'ils ont des troubles du sommeil, et que quand ils s'éveillent la nuit, ils ont encore l'impression d'entendre le bruit que ça faisait. Mais ces gosses, quand on les interroge, ils donnent des réponses différentes. Ou plutôt, ils ne répondent pas. Pas un n'a parlé de ce qui lui est arrivé. Ils préfèrent mentir pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Ils prétendent que c'est le séisme, ou l'ouragan, et voilà, ils s'en tiennent à cette version.

- Mais tu penses à autre chose.

- Oui, et crois-moi je préfèrerais encore la version catastrophe naturelle.

- De la maltraitance ?

- On ne peut plus appeler ça comme ça, à ce stade, mais je n'ai aucune certitude et je ne peux pas...

Le téléphone mobile de l'inspecteur lui coupa la parole. Il s'excusa, décrocha, et s'éloigna un peu pour parler tranquillement. Pendant qu'il discutait, Kurogane reporta son attention sur le petit vampire – Noam – et constata que l'enfant l'observait encore, de ses étranges yeux dorés. Puis il fit demi-tour, tapa du pied dans son ballon, et disparut en trottinant.

- Désolé, dit Depestre en revenant. C'était le commissariat. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose..., une maison. Ils pensent que c'est en rapport avec mon affaire mais ils ne sont pas sûrs. Fanini est sur place mais il aimerait que je vienne voir par moi-même.

- Tu lui as pas dit que tu pouvais pas ?

- Ben... Je me suis dit... Ce n'est pas très loin, et ils passent nous chercher en voiture. On ne risque pas grand-chose, surtout si tu m'accompagnes. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Moi je m'en fous, mais je te préviens, si le mage me fait une scène, je lui dirai que tu m'as kidnappé en me menaçant avec ton arme de service.

Depestre éclata de rire.

- Pas de problème, j'assume ! Je suis pour la paix des ménages, moi !

- Tu dis que t'assumes, mais tu sais pas comme il peut être chiant, quand il a décidé de s'y mettre sérieusement.

- Il ne doit pas être si pénible que ça.

- C'est toi qui le dis.

- Mais c'est que de l'amour, ce type ! Un gros paquet d'amour sur pattes, ça se voit tout de suite.

- Il est _pas_ gros.

- Oh, t'es trop mignon !

- Je suis PAS mignon !

- Si, si, t'es mignon !

- Ah mais bordel – oh, pardon, Ma Soeur ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Les joues un peu rouges, Sœur Marie-Léna vit tout de suite, à l'étincelle dans les yeux de l'inspecteur, que ça n'allait pas en rester là, et comme elle était une jeune femme avisée, qui connaissait la nature humaine, elle comprit dans le même mouvement que le vocabulaire du ninja n'irait sans doute pas en s'arrangeant. Aussi prit-elle les devants et invita-t-elle les deux hommes, courtoisement mais fermement, à bien vouloir continuer leur conversation sur le trottoir d'en face, et baissez d'un ton, s'il vous plait, il y a des oreilles chastes, ici.

Ses prédictions s'avérèrent tout à fait justes, et lorsque la voiture de service arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le ninja et le policier étaient encore en train de se chamailler, sur la question de savoir si c'était le brun qui reluquait honteusement le postérieur du blond à la moindre occasion, ou l'inverse.

.oO0Oo.

Loin de là, allongé sur le toit d'un hangar d'où il observait les allées et venues sur un parking, Fye fut pris d'une soudaine et intense crise d'éternuements inexpliquée, qui le laissa pantelant, le jeune indien qui lui tenait compagnie perplexe.

- Eh ben... fit Loé. A tes souhaits.

- Merci...

- Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, comment tu as fait pour t'enrhumer ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un rhume.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, ça doit encore être Kuro-chan qui fait semblant de se plaindre de moi.

- Tu crois ?

- Ou alors il parle de mes fesses...

- Hein ?

Encore une fois, le jeune homme était perturbé. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec le magicien, et cette journée se déroulait des plus bizarrement. Déjà, il y avait eu ces questions ; il n'avait pas été enchanté d'y répondre, mais il avait compris que les deux autres avaient besoin de savoir, et il s'était résigné à s'y plier, d'autant qu'on ne lui mettait pas vraiment la pression. Fye ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications précises, et il avait cru s'en être bien tiré en ne disant que l'essentiel.

Mais le blond avait deviné tout le reste et l'avait pris complètement au dépourvu, en lui disant qu'il lui accordait sa confiance puis en lui révélant qu'il avait deviné l'identité de son poursuivant, et en évoquant, d'une façon gentille et prévenante, la possibilité d'une trahison. Et bien sûr, il avait tapé dans le mille, alors Loé s'était senti obligé de lui en dire un peu plus : comment ses parents, très pauvres, l'avaient vendu à Dossou quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et comment Dossou avait fait de lui son chien de manchon, le promenant partout et le faisant dormir dans sa chambre, au pied de son lit. Puis comment il était devenu un peu plus familier avec le vampire. Ensuite était arrivée la femme ; un mariage de raison entre deux grandes familles. Dossou, de son vrai nom Gabriel de Calonne de Tregomain, avait épousé Apollonia Von Stroheim. Les deux plus anciennes et prestigieuses lignées de Strygéis, sa dimension d'origine, s'étaient unies, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire.

Apollonia était une harpie, et elle menait la vie dure à tout son entourage. Elle haïssait surtout Loé, qui partageait la chambre de son époux alors qu'elle n'avait droit qu'à des visites conjugales dans ses propres appartements. Elle avait tenté de le tuer, en le lardant de coups de coupe-papier, et il n'avait dû son salut qu'à Dossou qui l'avait changé en vampire. Il avait cru que c'était pour lui sauver la vie, parce que Dossou l'aimait bien. Puis il y avait eu des problèmes et ils avaient dû quitter Strygéis. Loé avait été du voyage. C'était par hasard, en surprenant involontairement une conversation, qu'il avait compris que Dossou ne l'avait pas transformé par amour, ou même par affection, mais juste pour énerver sa femme. Alors il s'était enfui. Et sans doute Dossou le recherchait-il encore, car il n'aimait ni qu'on lui résiste, ni qu'on le prive de ses possessions.

Fye avait écouté son récit avec une réelle compassion dans le regard, et lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait, et que ce qu'il venait de raconter ne changeait rien à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de l'emmener avec lui quand il partirait. Puis, pour le plus grand effarement du jeune indien, le magicien l'avait embrassé. Un simple baiser, mais sur les lèvres, tout de même ! et comme il protestait, le blond lui avait souri et lui avait dit : « J'avais prévenu Kuro-chan que je le ferais. Que je t'embrasserais. Comme ça, maintenant, tout est équilibré et nous sommes quittes. Tu n'as plus à te sentir gêné par cette histoire de baiser, pas plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. » Et il avait repris tranquillement son chemin, en laissant derrière lui un Loé qui ne savait plus très bien où il était. Car si Kurogane était attirant par son physique athlétique, l'impression de force tranquille qu'il dégageait, cette aura indomptable et cette fermeté de regard et de convictions qui faisait que, quoi qu'il projette, on savait qu'il réussirait ; Fye lui, avait d'autres atouts, plus subtils, voire même sournois, mais quand il vous souriait d'une certaine façon, avec son visage d'ange nimbé d'or, et dans son œil ce mélange hypnotique de langueur et de prédation qui lui donnait des airs de chat sauvage, il vous faisait perdre tous vos moyens. Entre ces deux-là, il n'était pas facile de trouver sa place, vraiment.

Après cela, le magicien avait agi avec lui le plus naturellement du monde, aussi familièrement qu'il le faisait avec l'inspecteur. Souriant, et détendu, il avait la bonne humeur communicative, et tout s'était très bien passé.

.oO0Oo.

La voiture de police s'arrêta doucement le long d'un large trottoir, et quatre hommes en descendirent en silence. Ils entrèrent aussitôt dans un immeuble à la façade grise et craquelée et aux fenêtres mortes et noires.

L'intérieur grouillait déjà de monde. On montait et on descendait des escaliers un peu de guingois, on se croisait prudemment, en échangeant des saluts feutrés. L'ambiance avait quelque chose d'étrange, chargée de tension, affairée, solennelle, et en même temps il flottait dans l'air comme une sorte de brume d'hébétude. Sur tous les visages, dans tous les regards, par-delà la concentration naturelle des professionnels en plein travail, on pouvait lire une sorte d'étonnement teinté d'incompréhension, de stupeur. Quoi qu'il se soit passé là-dedans, quoi qu'ils aient trouvé, ça ne devait vraiment pas être banal, pensa le ninja en les observant.

- Casque obligatoire ! leur lança un type quand ils passèrent la porte, en leur tendant l'objet idoine, de chantier, en plastique et rouge pompier.

Lenort Fanini les avait vus arriver depuis l'étage et il était venu les accueillir. Lui, il était naturellement guindé, alors on ne voyait pas la différence avec les autres jours. Son petit derrière famélique de flic qui bosse trop flottait dans son pantalon de flanelle, et comble de la négligence, il avait déboutonné sa veste de costume, et relâché légèrement le nœud de sa cravate. La monture argentée de ses lunettes rondes scintillait chaque fois qu'il passait dans un rayon de soleil. Il faisait vraiment la paire avec Depestre, Monsieur Jean's – Basket – chemise du surplus de l'armée.

Il les guida vers l'étage en posant délicatement ses souliers de cuir entre les tas de gravats. L'immeuble avait souffert durant le séisme, et il avait été désaffecté, voué à la démolition, mais personne n'avait encore eu le temps de s'en occuper. D'ordinaire, les gens sensés évitaient de se promener dans ce genre d'endroits, de peur de recevoir un plafond sur la tête ou de passer à travers les marches de l'escalier, alors quand on cherchait un coin tranquille, un endroit pour s'isoler, c'était quand même pratique. Le petit groupe avança dans un couloir où on pouvait encore voir des pans de tapisserie sur les murs, en assez bon état, finalement. Plus ils approchaient de la porte du fond, et plus il y avait de monde, mais on s'écartait pour laisser le passage à l'inspecteur et ses collègues.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une grande pièce, et s'arrêtèrent presque sur le seuil, d'un même mouvement. Kurogane était sûr qu'à ce moment-là, ils avaient à peu près tous la même tête d'ahuris que les gens qu'ils avaient croisés en venant, tant le spectacle qu'ils venaient de découvrir était saisissant.

Pour commencer, il y a avait du sang partout. Sur les murs, on avait tracé des symboles de toutes sortes, auxquels le ninja ne comprenait rien, mais dont les formes et l'imagerie n'évoquaient rien de très joyeux. Sur le sol, des grandes flaques rouges visqueuses s'étalaient en dégageant une odeur corrompue, autour d'une longue table de bois massif, aux angles de laquelle on avait creusé des trous, pour y visser de gros chandeliers. Ils supportaient d'épaisses bougies blanches dont la cire avait coulé en petits tas, désormais secs, sur le plancher. Entre elles, ce qu'il restait du corps d'une femme. Nue, la tête rejetée en arrière, pendant dans le vide, les poignets et les chevilles attachés, et le ventre ouvert, les intérieurs exposés à la vue de tous. Divers signes avaient été tracés sur elle, sur ses bras, ses cuisses, son pubis. En rouge.

Sur une desserte, juste à côté de la table, divers instruments et des coupelles remplies de poudres et de liquides.

- Bizarre... fit simplement Depestre, en se frottant le menton. Vraiment bizarre...

Lentement, il faisait le tour de la pièce, examinait tous les détails, questionnait, prenait des notes. Il était concentré, Fanini le suivait comme son ombre, et Kurogane, resté à l'entrée de la pièce, se demandait un peu ce qu'il faisait là, et surtout sur quelle planète il était tombé. S'il avait su qu'il lui faudrait assister à ce genre de spectacle, il aurait refusé tout net de revenir et ramené l'inspecteur à la maison _manu militari_. Là, c'était sûr que le mage allait lui passer un savon ! C'était vraiment pas un endroit pour un convalescent. Déjà, lui, il était au bord de restituer son déjeuner, alors...

Non parce qu'il avait beau être un ninja et avoir déjà collecté pas mal d'âmes à la pointe de son katana, il y avait une différence entre tuer un homme au combat et ce qu'on avait fait à cette pauvre femme. Aussi s'efforçait-il de regarder partout, sauf au milieu de la pièce. C'est ce qui fit qu'il remarqua soudain quelque chose.

- Oy, Depestre, viens voir !

Le policier vint le rejoindre, et suivit du regard la direction qu'il lui indiquait d'un doigt.

- Je suis pas un expert dans tous ces trucs modernes mais... y avait pas quelque chose accroché au mur, là ?

- On dirait, oui, répondit l'inspecteur en examinant la cloison, avant de faire le tour de la salle avec des « là aussi... là aussi... et là aussi... ». On dirait... ça me fait penser... à des caméras. On dirait qu'ils en avaient installé tout autour de la pièce pour pouvoir filmer.

- Bon, moi je sors prendre l'air, j'en ai assez vu... fit le brun, avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre les escaliers.

Retrouver le trottoir, la chaleur et les bruits de la ville lui fit du bien, même si, pendant quelques minutes, il eut l'impression de s'être mal réveillé après un cauchemar particulièrement désagréable. Il s'adossa contre un mur, ferma les yeux, respira à fond, et essaya de s'imaginer ce que le mage pouvait être en train de faire.

Il sourit, amusé. Avant de séparer, Fye lui avait fait part, à l'oreille, d'un de ses projets. Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait, finalement ? Il était bien capable d'avoir eu ce culot, juste par goût de la provocation. C'était bien de lui, de jeter ce genre de pavés dans la mare pour voir si ça faisait des remous. Pauvre Loé, il allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, coincé là-bas avec le blond. Mais ça lui ferait du bien. Sans doute.

- Ça va ? demanda l'inspecteur, qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Ouais. C'était quoi, ça ? Je croyais qu'on était juste censés visiter une maison.

- Je suis désolé... Je n'étais pas au courant des détails, Fanini m'a juste dit de venir. Si j'avais su que cette femme était là, je ne t'aurais pas entraîné là-dedans.

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui. Enfin, pas personnellement. Mais c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils ont fait le lien avec mon affaire et qu'ils m'ont appelé. Elle s'appelle Sabatina je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, et je l'ai entendue dans l'enquête sur le Bouillon des Poisons, puis je l'ai relâchée. J'aurais peut-être dû la garder...

- Elle avait fait quoi ?

- Rien... C'était un simple témoin.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, tira son paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une, aspira une bouffée, puis recracha lentement la fumée avec un soupir.

- Je n'y comprends rien... On m'avait dit que Cathy Voisin organisait des messes noires, mais des messes vaudou. Ça, ce n'est pas du vaudou ! Et je ne vois pas le rapport entre cette fille, que j'ai auditionnée dans le cadre de l'enquête sur un éventuel complot contre le président et... une messe sataniste. Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien.

- On devrait rentrer. Tu dois te reposer, et tu y verras plus clair après.

- Tu as sans doute raison...


	43. Underground 33 - Surveillance

**Titre** : Underground Ch.33 - Surveillance.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon aujourd'hui je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'éditer. Mais j'étais tellement crevée hier quand j'ai posté que j'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ces petits moments de calme relatif ? Parce que là, j'ai bien peur que ce soit fini...

Temps passé sur ce chapitre :

Réponse aux reviews :

Riri : oui, Loé le pauvre, en ce moment c'est sa fête, avec son passé tout pourri, son attirance pour Kuro, et Fye qui s'amuse à le bousculer gentiment dans tous les sens...

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-deuxième jour – le 15 mars – Surveillance.**

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent lentement. Malgré l'avis défavorable du magicien, l'inspecteur avait décidé de reprendre le travail, et Fye, en désespoir de cause, lui avait imposé le ninja comme garde-malade, avec interdiction de boire, manger ou fumer quoi que ce soit qui n'ait avant été examiné par ce dernier – à charge pour Inuki de détecter le moindre produit suspect.

L'enquête sur le Bouillon des Poisons patinait. Depestre était sûr que Cathy Voisin avait encore des choses sur la conscience dont elle pouvait avoir envie de se débarrasser, mais elle se faisait tirer l'oreille, comme si elle était effrayée, et refusait d'aller au-delà d'une certaine limite dans ses aveux. Tant qu'ils ne découvriraient pas la cause de ce blocage, ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin avec elle.

D'une certaine façon, Kurogane appréciait de se retrouver avec le policier, et de découvrir les dessous de la vie d'un commissariat et d'une enquête criminelle, même si par moment, ce n'était vraiment pas ragoûtant. En tout cas, il préférait largement ça à se retrouver comme Fye et Loé, allongé toute la journée sur un toit en plein soleil, à regarder passer des containers.

Les journées se succédaient et se déroulaient de la même manière : le matin, le ninja partait de son côté avec l'inspecteur, tandis que les deux vampires retournaient sur les quais. Le soir venu, Depestre, qui était encore fragile et se fatiguait très vite, rentrait chez lui et allait rapidement se coucher, et le brun partait prendre la relève de Loé et se joindre au magicien pour continuer la filature de Sampeur jusqu'à ce que ce dernier aille se coucher. Ils prenaient alors quelques courtes heures de sommeil, et recommençaient.

Les choses avançaient lentement. Les investigations sur la messe noire ressemblaient à une escalade sur l'échelle de l'horreur. On avait questionné le maigre voisinage de l'immeuble, mais le quartier entier était condamné à la démolition et les gens qui vivaient là n'étaient que de pauvres diables, trop en quête d'un refuge pour s'inquiéter que celui-ci ne leur tombe sur la tête. La plupart étaient dans un tel état de délabrement qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer d'eux : drogués jusqu'à l'os, ou ivres, ou trop malades, vieux ou pauvres pour être capables de sortir la tête de l'eau. Ils vivaient dans des ruines et dans un dénuement presque total, dormant par terre ou sur des cartons, se nourrissant de rats ou de chats errants, ou sortant le soir pour faire les poubelles des restaurants, et ils passaient l'essentiel de leurs journées dans un tel état d'hébétude qu'il était difficile de leur tirer une pensée cohérente. Alors témoigner...

Pour finir, on avait fini par découvrir que huit personnes – environ – en robes blanches et rouges étaient venues dans des berlines, avec la femme, qui était la seule à ne pas avoir le visage caché. Les « officiants » se réunissaient donc préalablement ailleurs, pour se retrouver et se changer, avant de venir accomplir leur rituel. Et ils étaient venus en voiture, ce qui impliquait que quelqu'un, avant, avait dû faire une première expédition dans l'immeuble pour tout mettre en place. Cette personne faisait-elle partie des huit, ou les avait-elle attendus à l'intérieur ? Le sang utilisé pour dessiner les symboles sur les murs était du sang de porc. En revanche, et c'était là que toute l'horreur de cette situation s'était vraiment révélée au grand jour, le sang sur le sol appartenait bien à Sabatina... et à une autre personne partageant son ADN.

Chose dont Depestre se doutait déjà, puisqu'il l'avait récemment rencontrée, mais qu'il avait préféré taire tant qu'il n'avait pas de certitudes ; on ne lui avait pas ouvert le ventre pour le plaisir de contempler ses entrailles : on lui avait retiré quelque chose, un enfant, et à en juger par la quantité de sang que ce petit garçon avait laissée sur la table, il n'avait pas survécu. Quand aux circonstances exactes dans lesquelles il avait perdu la vie, personne n'avait réellement envie de les connaître, même s'il faudrait bien, un jour, regarder la réalité en face.

L'examen des traces laissées sur les murs avait permis de déterminer le type de caméras utilisées, et la police avait interrogé tous les commerçants de la ville fournissant ce genre de produits, sans le moindre résultat. Il y avait fort à parier que le matériel avait été commandé en ligne, et qu'il serait extrêmement difficile, voire impossible, d'en retrouver la trace.

Et pour le reste des objets trouvés sur place, la plupart étaient d'usage courant et on pouvait se les procurer n'importe où ; ils étaient intraçables. Seule la table aurait présenté de l'intérêt, s'il n'y avait eu un séisme quelques mois plus tôt qui avait laissé une grande quantité de maisons abandonnées, les murs crevés, et leurs propriétaires morts. On pouvait se meubler à moindres frais, dans ces conditions ; il suffisait de prendre le temps de chercher les endroits qui n'avaient pas encore été vidés et de se servir.

Et dans tout ça, rien ne permettait de relier Cathy Voisin, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, avec une tentative d'assassinat contre le président Batrony. Pourtant, Depestre n'en démordait pas depuis que Lavoie lui avait dit devoir entrer au service de ce dernier. Il était sûr, à en mettre sa main au feu, que quelque chose se tramait. Mais il piétinait et il s'énervait.

De leur côté, les deux vampires n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès non plus. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tant que c'en était d'un ennui insupportable. Posés sur leur toit, ils devaient rester sans bouger sous un soleil de plomb, et la plupart du temps, se relayaient pour dormir en alternance, car ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux pour monter la garde. Sampeur était un bosseur, qui travaillait sans relâche du matin au soir, allait et venait, très occupé, manifestement apprécié de ses chefs et de ses collègues, et il ne semblait jamais traverser en dehors des clous.

Aux heures moins chaudes, quand leur cerveau était capable d'autre chose que mariner dans son jus de cuisson, ils discutaient. Petit à petit, vaincu par la gentillesse du magicien, Loé s'ouvrait et se confiait. Il racontait son ancien pays, Strygéis, la nation vampire, dont il n'avait presque rien connu. Les humains y étaient moins bien traités que les porcs, et on les vendait au marché à l'instar de n'importe quelle autre race de bétail. Il était encore tout petit quand il avait été acheté par Gabriel. Ce dernier, dans sa paranoïa, vivait dans une maison souterraine dont l'enfant n'avait jamais été autorisé à sortir. Il avait vécu toute sa vie de gamin et son adolescence sans jamais avoir le droit de regarder le ciel, ou de sentir la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Les seules caresses qu'ils recevaient étaient celles de son maître. Mais le jeune indien ne comprenait pas, à l'époque, qu'il était malheureux ; il ne savait pas qu'il y avait des enfants qui menaient des existences bien différentes, et que la sienne n'avait rien de normal.

Et tout avait été très bien pendant des années. Gabriel était strict, et parfois cruel, mais Loé savait qu'il avait droit à un traitement spécial ; il était rarement battu, ou puni, on le nourrissait bien, on l'habillait correctement, et il était probablement la seule personne, dans toute l'immense propriété, à ne pas trembler de terreur quand le regard du maître se posait sur lui. Ce dernier lui souriait souvent, lui faisait des cadeaux, et le traitait avec une indulgence dont les autres n'avaient pas la chance de bénéficier. On mourait beaucoup, quand on faisait des bêtises, dans la Villa des Ménades.

Puis La Femme était arrivée. Apollonia Von Stroheim était très belle, très aristocratique, très riche, et il n'existait pas de superlatif assez puissant pour indiquer à quel point elle pouvait être pénible. Rien n'était à son goût, et surtout pas Loé. Esclave, humain de surcroît, noir, et trop féminin, trop tendre et timide pour ce qu'il avait entre les jambes, jouet sexuel favori de Gabriel, il cristallisait à lui seul tout ce qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, et elle avait tout fait pour persuader son époux de l'abandonner, le répudier, le tuer, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il s'en débarrasse. Seulement il n'avait pas cédé.

Alors elle s'en était prise au jeune indien. Elle le frappait quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs. Elle avait tout tenté pour le piéger, le faire passer pour un voleur, un menteur, un traître, et même un assassin, et ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Gabriel était un être d'une intelligence rare, plus fourbe que le mot, et il lisait en elle sans la moindre difficulté, tout comme il lisait en Loé et savait très bien que le garçon lui vouait une adoration totale et ne le trahirait jamais.

Puis était venu ce jour, celui où tout avait basculé. Apollonia avait décidé que, puisque « le giton », comme elle l'appelait toujours, était la propriété de son époux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître, elle allait l'utiliser à son avantage, obtenir ses faveurs, et ensuite, elle mettrait Gabriel devant la tromperie, et le regarderait passer ses nerfs sur cette chose noire qui l'horripilait. Elle était donc venue le trouver, elle l'avait emmené dans ses appartements, puis elle s'était dénudée devant lui et lui avait ordonné de lui donner du plaisir. Malheureusement, le garçon était resté de marbre devant son corps de femme, qui ne suscitait pas chez lui le moindre petit émoi, et cela avait porté la dame au paroxysme de la fureur. Et elle l'avait massacré.

Attiré par les hurlements, son époux était arrivé et il l'avait arrêtée, mais trop tard pour Loé qui gisait sur le tapis sous l'apparence d'une masse informe sanguinolente. Gabriel l'avait alors pris dans ses bras, l'avait porté jusqu'au lit, et il lui avait permis de boire son sang, sous les yeux scandalisés de sa femme. Puis il s'était retourné, blême d'une rage froide, et lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucun droit dans sa maison, qu'il était ici le maître et qu'il décidait de tout, y compris de la vie et de la mort de ceux qui résidaient sous son toit, et qu'en aucun cas il ne lui permettrait de toucher encore à quoi que ce soit lui appartenant.

Loé s'était évanoui, et quand il était revenu à lui, Gabriel était veuf. Et leurs ennuis avaient commencé. La famille Von Stroheim n'avait pas du tout aimé qu'on lui massacre un de ses membres, et elle s'était alliée à deux puissantes prêtresses venues d'orient pour se venger. Gabriel avait tout perdu dans cette bataille, sa puissante position sociale, sa maison, tout son argent, beaucoup de ses hommes, et il s'était retrouvé dans une posture très délicate. Il serait tombé, s'il n'avait rencontré un homme capable de voyager à travers le temps et les dimensions, qui lui avait permis de s'échapper. Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait atterri à Ayiti où il était devenu Dossou, en pensant qu'exploiter le mythe des Marassa Jumeaux lui donnerait un bon avantage.

Loé n'en savait pas plus, car à peine arrivé, il avait compris par le jeu d'un hasard que son maître ne l'avait pas sauvé par amour, mais juste par sens de la propriété, et son cœur trop sensible ne l'avait pas supporté. Il s'était enfui, et depuis, il se cachait.

Il n'avait pas su dire pourquoi exactement Dossou recherchait Fye, ni qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait, le magicien capable d'ouvrir des portails. Il avait passé son existence enfermé dans les appartements de Gabriel et ne connaissait de lui que l'aspect le plus privé, son intimité. Il ignorait tout de ses affaires et, à vrai dire, n'avait jamais pensé avoir à s'en préoccuper avant de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Après sa fuite, il avait rencontré un clan de vampires appelé Canaan, il s'était mêlé à eux pour se fondre dans la masse. Changer de vie comme ça n'avait pas été facile, et il avait beaucoup souffert.

En entendant le récit du jeune indien, Fye ne pouvait qu'éprouver de l'empathie pour ce garçon dont l'histoire, à quelques circonvolutions près, était plutôt proche de la sienne. Lui aussi avait été vendu, en quelque sorte, ou plutôt ramassé dans une poubelle après avoir été abandonné, et lui aussi avait connu l'adoration pour un maître et le goût de fiel de la trahison. Et voilà que par une étrange contorsion du destin, sans doute vouée à lui pourrir la vie avec une bonne petite dose de culpabilité, car lui, au moins, n'avait pas été abusé sexuellement par qui que ce soit, il rencontrait ce garçon, à peine adulte, qui lui renvoyait à la figure des images qu'il aurait préféré enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Et le sourire d'Ashura au moment de sa mort flottait sans cesse devant ses yeux. Dossou sourirait-il, lui aussi, quand il mourrait ? Serait-il soulagé ? A l'image du roi de Seles, portait-il le poids de ses péchés sur ses épaules comme un fardeau ou, au contraire, se drapait-il dedans comme dans une toge en se prenant pour un dieu descendu des cieux afin de répandre le malheur sur la terre des Hommes ?

Le magicien se dit qu'il aurait sans doute, un jour, la réponse, puisqu'il n'était pas possible de quitter ce pays sans avoir solutionné le problème épineux que son posait son sosie maléfique. Qu'adviendrait-il alors de Loé ? Que penserait-il si son ancien maître tombait sous ses coups et ceux de Kurogane ? Il s'interrogeait vraiment et se demandait si, en les suppliant de l'emmener avec eux, le jeune indien avait conscience qu'il faudrait, pour cela, circonvenir d'une façon ou d'une autre l'homme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.

- Fye, regarde, fit le sujet de ses pensées en le poussant légèrement du coude. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre.

Le blond chassa ses pensées et se reconnecta au moment présent. Loé avait raison. Sampeur avait un comportement inhabituel. Il était monté dans une camionnette et avait roulé dans les allées, jusqu'à une rangée de containers. Il en avait ouvert un, et avait fait plusieurs allers-retours pour en tirer trois caisses d'environ un mètre de long, qu'il avait chargées à l'arrière de son véhicule. Puis il avait fait demi-tour, et il se dirigeait vers une grille fermée d'un cadenas que personne n'utilisait jamais, une issue condamnée menant vers l'arrière d'un endroit que le magicien connaissait bien : la fourrière municipale.

- On bouge, dit-il en touchant le bras de son compagnon.

Aussitôt, ils coururent au bord du toit et sautèrent en bas. Vampires tous les deux, leurs corps leur permettaient de se déplacer bien plus vite et de fournir des efforts bien plus importants que ceux des humains, et suivre une camionnette roulant à allure très modérée sur une ancienne voie dont le goudron avait éclaté en cratères lors du tremblement de terre n'avait rien de difficile. Ils avaient même le loisir de se dissimuler dans la haie qui bordait la clôture voisine pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Les choses se corsèrent un peu quand Sampeur déboucha sur une plus grande rue et prit de la vitesse, mais tous deux avaient passé des heures, des jours, à cuire sur un toit sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que de se reposer à tour de rôle, ils étaient en pleine forme et avaient de l'énergie à revendre, ainsi que l'envie de se défouler. Ils suivirent donc sans mal, mettant à profit chaque particularité du terrain pour bondir plus haut, courir plus vite, voire parfois, grimper sur le toit d'un camion ou d'un bus pour gagner un peu de terrain.

Leur filature les conduisit vers le centre de la ville, puis la camionnette ralentit et s'engagea dans une zone peu fréquentée et assez sinistre. C'était l'une des parties qui avaient été les plus durement touchées par le séisme. Située sur un versant des montagnes anciennes qui bordaient le golfe dans lequel la ville était nichée, elle avait tellement bougé que toutes les maisons s'étaient complètement écroulées les unes sur les autres, comme une rangée de dominos, avant de glisser le long de la pente. Seules quelques voies d'accès étaient relativement praticables, car on les avait dégagées pour permettre aux secours de faire leur travail, bien qu'il n'y ait plus grand-monde à sauver. Combien de corps gisaient encore sous ces décombres, des mois plus tard, et ne seraient probablement jamais retrouvés, identifiés, inhumés ? Il était impossible de le dire.

Fye ralentit l'allure et se retourna en constatant que Loé ne le suivait plus. Le jeune vampire s'était arrêté et hésitait.

- Je ne connais pas cet endroit, expliqua-t-il, en réponse au regard interrogateur du magicien. Personne ne vient jamais ici. C'est le territoire des Vautours.

- Des vampires ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas vraiment un clan. C'est plus comme... un pacte de non-agression, rien de plus. Ils se rassemblent ici, et ils évitent de se taper dessus entre eux. Ce sont les plus dangereux, qui viennent ici. Ceux qui ont été bannis des autres clans, ou refusés, parce qu'ils ont trop mauvais caractère.

- C'est charmant...

- Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre que Sampeur, un humain, vienne trainer par ici ?

- Cette femme a dit qu'il portait de nombreuses marques de morsures. Peut-être qu'il nourrit quelqu'un qui vit ici ?

- Ça m'étonnerait. Ceux d'ici ne laissent pas leur repas repartir vivant.

- Alors il est sûrement ici pour affaires, je ne vois que ça. On tient peut-être une piste ?

« Soyons prudents », allait dire Loé, mais il comprit tout de suite, lorsqu'il vit Fye se redresser, et le regard du blond partir au-delà de lui, par-dessus son épaule, qu'il était trop tard. Quelqu'un les avait trouvés.

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas enfoncés profondément dans le quartier, mais il n'y avait nulle part où s'abriter du soleil ou des regards, ici, et ils s'étaient simplement arrêtés au milieu de la route, en bas de la colline. Tout le monde pouvait les repérer, et ça n'avait pas été long.

- Tu disais qu'ils n'agissaient pas en groupe ? demanda le mage, en sortant ses griffes et en se rapprochant du jeune indien.

Loé se retourna, et soudain, son visage à la peau d'ébène prit une affreuse teinte cendreuse, et il recula d'un pas. Ses doigts cherchèrent la chemise de son compagnon, dans son dos, et s'y accrochèrent.

- Fye... dit-il d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un souffle glacé, ce ne sont pas les Vautours.

Le magicien n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Son compagnon était en train de se décomposer de terreur sous ses yeux, et une seule personne était capable de lui inspirer de tels sentiments. Les cinq vampires qui se tenaient face à lui étaient des hommes de Dossou. Des gros bras, manifestement, vu leur carrure et leurs manières.

- Ça alors, fit l'un deux, un crâne rasé au faciès rond comme une boule de billard, l'air hilare, mais c'est Loé ! Tu sais qu'on t'a cherché partout, toi !? Le patron va être content de te retrouver, tu peux me croire !

Les autres se mirent à rire et à se congratuler mutuellement en se tapant sur l'épaule, heureux de leur découverte, et absolument certains que la capture ne poserait pas le moindre problème, visiblement. Fye en profita pour se rapprocher du jeune indien qui tremblait comme une feuille dans son dos.

- Tu comptes aller avec eux ? demanda-t-il, tout bas.

- Non ! Non... s'il te plait, ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! Je... je ne sais pas me battre...

Le mage se retourna pour le regarder au fond des yeux, rentra ses griffes et lui passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux.

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne sais pas te battre. Et personne ne te le demande. Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Va-t-en, Loé. Ces hommes ne repartiront pas sans toi, à moins que je ne les en empêche alors... pars. Je vais les distraire le temps que tu puisses t'échapper. Attends-moi là où on s'est retrouvés l'autre soir, après avoir rendu visite à cette femme. Tu vois ?

- Oui...

- Tu vas là-bas, tu te caches bien, et tu ne bouges plus de là, quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.

- Mais Fye, je ne veux pas que tu...

- Pars maintenant, fit le mage, avant de se retourner.

Les cinq types avaient fini de discuter entre eux et, apparemment, jugé que l'autre partie devait en faire de même. Ils approchaient, alignés coude à coude, avec l'intention manifeste d'employer la force sans avoir essayé de négocier avant.

Fye entendit Loé reculer dans son dos, et ses pas s'éloigner tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de leur fausser compagnie.

Il adressa à ses futurs adversaires un sourire lupin, et écarta légèrement ses mains de son corps pour permettre à tout le monde de bien voir ses griffes entièrement sorties.

- Bonjour, messieurs, pardon de vous avoir fait attendre. Alors, qui veut jouer avec moi ?


	44. Underground 34 - Canicule

**Titre** : Underground Ch.34 - Canicule.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Pom pom pom... et voilà, un petit chapitre poussiéreux (non ça fait pas quinze ans qu'il traîne sous mon lit, il est poussiéreux parce qu'il se passe dans la poussière ! rhooo !). Alors, Fye va-t-il réussir à se poutrer cinq grosses brutes à lui tout seul ? Ou bieeeeen... (sourire sadique) ?

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 4 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Riri** : oui il avait dit ça, Kuro, mais bon tu connais Fye, il faut toujours qu'il fasse le mariole, et voilà, maintenant, c'est le bazar !

**Shuupette** : merci pour ta review :) je suis contente de voir que mes vieilles fics ont toujours leur « clientèle », et que celle-ci te plait. Merci pour tes encouragements. Oui, un chapitre par jour c'est un drôle de rythme, ça fait maintenant un mois et demi et je commence tout juste à trouver un équilibre. Et bien sûr, si tu veux reviewter, je t'en prie, ne te prive surtout pas :) c'est vraiment une bonne aide à la motivation, quand on voit des petits mots arriver dans sa boite mail.

**Lily** : Et coucou ! Oui ce pauvre Loé n'a vraiment pas de bol, il lui est arrivé que des trucs pas cool. Mais je crois qu'en fait, Loé il a un peu le même problème que Fye : je l'aime bien, et moi quand j'aime bien, je châtie bien...

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-troisième jour – le 16 mars – Canicule.**

- T'es qui toi ? demanda gracieusement « boule de billard ».

Fye recula lentement en direction d'un tas de gravats. En prévision des heures de surveillance qu'il devait passer à cuire sur le toit d'un entrepôt, il avait adopté des vêtements de circonstance, un pantalon léger et un tee-shirt à manches longues pour protéger sa peau de blond, et surtout un chapeau mou qui lui tombait un peu sur le front, et dans lequel il avait remonté ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas cherché à les dissimuler, mais plutôt à éviter qu'ils ne forment sur sa nuque une masse chaude difficile à supporter. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, en la circonstance.

Avec son bandeau sur l'œil, son visage dans l'ombre du large bord de son couvre-chef, sa ressemblance avec Dossou n'était peut-être pas aussi évidente que cela, mais il devait faire attention. Les hommes qui se tenaient en face de lui ne se laisseraient pas duper longtemps, et quand ils réaliseraient qui il était, pour peu qu'ils soient au courant des recherches de leur maître pour le retrouver, ils ne le laisseraient pas tranquille. Même si ces gaillards n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir inventé l'eau tiède, ils étaient tout de même des vampires, et ils paraissaient plutôt costauds. Et surtout, ils étaient cinq.

S'il fonçait comme un idiot dans le tas, le mage était cuit. Il en était bien conscient. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais affronté de vampires, à part Stoker, réalisa-t-il. Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui l'attendait, mais il ne pouvait pas être totalement sûr de lui. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que ces énergumènes n'étaient pas tous des Kamui en puissance, parce qu'il avait vu celui-ci se battre contre Kurogane, et non, vraiment, cinq comme ça, ça n'allait pas être possible.

- Eh bien décidez-vous, dit-il, en voyant que les autres l'observaient sans bouger. Je ne sais pas, tirez à la courte paille ?

Il se concentra pour vérifier que Loé s'était bien éloigné, et trouva la présence du jeune indien qui reculait encore. Le regard de l'un des hommes passa du magicien à lui, et Fye comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer : ils allaient réaliser que Loé essayait de leur fausser compagnie et tous lui sauter sur le dos. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour éviter le carnage ; d'un revers du poignet, il repoussa son chapeau qui dévala son dos et atterrit dans la poussière, dévoilant ses traits.

Une vague de stupeur passa dans le groupe de vampires, qui ne firent plus un geste, manifestement partagés entre l'envie de courir après le jeune indien qui venait de comprendre le signal et avait détalé comme un lapin, ou de rester pour s'occuper du blond, dont les traits rappelaient ceux de leur maître avec une précision troublante.

- Tu es... fit l'un deux.

- Fye D. Flowright, magicien du pays de Seles, pour vous servir !

- Attrapez-le ! lança « boule de billard ».

Désormais sûr d'avoir toute l'attention du public, le magicien tourna les talons et détala, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise son compagnon. En trois bonds, souple et rapide, il grimpa au sommet d'une montagne de gravats, et commença à lancer des pierres sur les poursuivants qui escaladaient la pente derrière lui. Puis le premier d'entre eux, un moins gros et moins costaud, mais avec un visage en lame de couteau à l'expression rusée, arriva presque à sa hauteur, et le blond lui décrocha un coup de pied vicieux dans les chevilles. L'autre perdit l'équilibre, tomba à plat ventre, et glissa misérablement dans la poussière en direction de ses camarades qui le virent arriver, essayèrent sans y parvenir de l'éviter, et tout le monde se retrouva empêtré, à quatre pattes au milieu de la descente, à s'agripper des doigts dans la poussière.

Fye en profita pour les arroser encore de quelques pierres, et comme il visait à la perfection, il leur décora joliment le front de bosses rouges et bleues du plus bel effet, puis, certain que cette fois, il avait définitivement leur attention sans partage, il dévala l'autre côté de la « colline » et se retrouva à fuir en slalomant entre les ruines des maisons. Il sautait par-dessus des poutres, courait, bondissait, grimpait, descendait, zigzaguait, et surfa même un instant sur un bout de tôle pour descendre un tas de sable – il avait vu un elfe faire ça sur un bouclier dans un film et avait trouvé la chose tellement amusante qu'il s'était promis d'essayer. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer de n'avoir perdu personne en route, puis il repartait de plus belle, entraînant ses poursuivants toujours plus loin au cœur du territoire des Vautours. Il n'attendait rien de ces derniers, à part, peut-être, qu'ils le laissent tranquille, et il cherchait simplement à éloigner le possible ses adversaires de Loé.

A fil de sa course effrénée à travers les décombres, le groupe s'étirait, le plus légers et rapides devançant les autres, qui avaient plus de mal avec le parcours d'obstacles. Quand il jugea que le terrain lui était favorable, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et attendre.

Le premier à le rejoindre fut « lame de couteau ». Il s'arrêta prudemment à l'entrée du petit terrain vague où le magicien avait choisi de porter son combat. Mais Fye ne se cachait pas, il patientait simplement, immobile au milieu d'un espace dégagé. L'homme s'avança lentement, et écarta les mains en signe de paix.

- Le patron veut juste te parler. Tu pourrais simplement nous accompagner et...

- A qui essayez-vous de faire croire ça ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es sur la défensive. Il est toujours à la recherche de bons combattants pour renforcer ses rangs et...

Sans finir sa phrase, il se jeta sur le blond, dont il s'était rapproché lentement, en faisant jaillir ses griffes. Mais Fye l'avait vu venir, et il lui expédia son pied dans la figure en guise de comité d'accueil. Le type gronda et cracha des cailloux, mais enchaîna par une deuxième attaque, tout aussi vicieuse. Il était plus petit et frappait bas, cherchant à le toucher au ventre ou à l'aine ; il était également rapide, mais le magicien comprit très vite qu'il ne donnait pas sa pleine mesure. Il attendait manifestement quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Un de ses acolytes débarqua à ce moment, et se jeta directement sur le mage, qui esquiva souplement l'attaque et se mit en garde, genoux pliés, griffes prêtes. Les deux assaillants commencèrent à tourner lentement autour de lui, cherchant la faille dans sa défense. Il recula de deux pas pour réduire la distance entre lui et un mur, et protéger ainsi son dos, puis il leur offrit son plus joli sourire.

- Allons, messieurs, on se presse ! J'aimerais en finir avant que vos copains n'arrivent.

Inexplicablement, cela parut les énerver et ils chargèrent.

Fye riposta, et une sorte de danse commença. Les deux adversaires étaient rapides et plutôt vicieux, et surtout, ils devaient avoir une longue pratique derrière eux, car ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Le mage souffrait sous leurs attaques combinées, tandis qu'ils le harcelaient, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit, pas la plus petite occasion de prendre son souffle, tandis qu'ils se relayaient pour lui donner tour à tour la réplique.

Le blond comprit très vite qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer en continuant de cette manière. Il avait choisi cet endroit car il était clos, coincé entre de hauts tas de décombres, et qu'il lui serait facile de contrôler que tout le monde était bien là, même si, depuis le temps, Loé était sans doute loin. Mais il lui manquait à ce moment là une information, qu'il détenait à présent : il avait commis une erreur d'évaluation, estimant ses adversaires pour un groupe de cinq individus agissant indépendamment les uns des autres, et effectivement, dans les premiers temps de l'affrontement, pris au dépourvu par son comportement, ils s'étaient montrés plutôt maladroits et avaient manqué de cohésion. Seulement, à présent, il voyait bien qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une équipe, et que quand les trois autres arriveraient, il serait coincé dans cette arène improvisée et totalement à leur merci. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir de cette impasse pour pouvoir recommencer à jouer au chat à la souris avec eux dans les ruines. Il n'y avait qu'en les séparant et en les éliminant un par un qu'il arriverait à les battre.

Cependant, si ça paraissait simple à imaginer, c'était beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser. Les deux brutes qu'il affrontait avaient une expérience manifeste de la chasse et éventaient toutes ses ruses une par une, bloquant systématiquement la moindre ouverture qu'il créait tandis qu'il essayait de déplacer le combat vers le passage de sortie. Très vite, il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, et qu'il fallait en finir avant que les retardataires ne les trouvent, ce qui n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Dans un nouvel effort, qui lui coûta beaucoup en énergie, il enchaîna une série de feintes pour charger en direction du plus grand des deux hommes, puis au tout dernier instant, dévia son coup et l'expédia dans la figure de « lame de couteau ». Il fit mouche, et le petit homme, pris de vitesse, s'effondra sans un geste pour se défendre ni un cri. Il tomba en arrière, sur le dos, et ne bougea plus.

Pendant le temps d'une respiration, le mage sentit que l'affrontement pouvait basculer. S'il parvenait à tromper le deuxième adversaire, et s'il fonçait vers la sortie, il pouvait peut-être s'en tirer... Il plongea à gauche, au dernier moment feinta vers la droite, et le grand type hésita un quart de seconde de trop pour riposter. Cela suffisait à Fye, qui s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et détala vers le passage menant à la liberté.

Au moment où il allait le franchir, il heurta de plein fouet la poitrine de « boule de billard » qui arrivait dans l'autre sens.

.oO0Oo.

Loé courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et ce faisant, se fustigeait et maudissait sa lâcheté sur tous les tons. Partir, abandonner le mage, avait été une des décisions les plus pénibles de son existence, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il connaissait les hommes de Dossou, c'était des durs à cuire et ils avaient l'habitude d'être ensemble. Ils avaient sûrement des stratégies de groupe. Seul contre eux, si fort soit-il, Fye n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il serait pris et tomberait tout cuit entre les pattes de l'ennemi, qui n'aurait plus qu'à disposer de lui à sa convenance.

Et tout ça par sa faute. Non, le jeune indien refusait que les choses se terminent ainsi. A chaque seconde, il revoyait le sourire du magicien quand lui avait dit de partir, et il sentait à nouveau ses doigts se mêlant à ses cheveux.

Kurogane l'avait accepté comme guide, et il espérait que le ninja le considérait comme un ami, mais dans le fond, il n'en savait rien. Hormis lors de l'épisode de la mare de boue, où une certaine complicité s'était établie entre eux, le guerrier restait secret, inaccessible. Fye était différent ; même si, au début, il s'était montré distant avec lui, il lui avait quand même laissé sa chance, et ils avaient partagé en quelques jours beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait fait avec le brun en presque trois semaines. Le magicien l'avait écouté, encouragé. Il savait exactement qui il était, dans quels draps il avait dormi, et que son cœur avait battu pour cet homme qui les faisait souffrir et les empêchait de rentrer chez eux et de revoir leur famille, qui menaçait tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. Il savait aussi que si Dossou le reprenait et questionnait, il serait susceptible de le trahir pour survivre, de dire à son ancien amant où il se cachait. Et pourtant, le blond n'avait pas pensé une seconde à tout ça, quand il avait vu les gros bras de Gabriel débarquer. La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était à lui offrir une chance de s'échapper.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi était-il si gentil avec lui ? Pourquoi se sacrifiait-il pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Il était faible, mesquin, envieux, et si lâche ! Il n'en méritait vraiment pas autant. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Fye ? S'il était pris, ou tué ? Tout le monde serait malheureux, alors. Il pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps, il s'imaginait sans mal la réaction de l'inspecteur, à l'amitié si joviale, et sans parler de Kurogane. Lui serait anéanti.

Loé ne savait pas se battre, car Gabriel n'avait jamais voulu qu'il apprenne, et lui n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais éprouvé l'envie ou imaginé l'utilité. Il n'avait pas non plus une grande expérience la vie, ayant vécu la plus grande partie de la sienne enfermé dans les appartements de son maître. Et s'il était certainement doué dans un lit, puisque c'était ce à quoi il avait été formé et entraîné depuis très longtemps, il avait découvert récemment que ce que sa vision de l'amour était complètement faussée, biaisée par ses années de captivité et l'affection artificielle qu'il éprouvait pour son geôlier. Puis il avait assisté à la rencontre entre le ninja et Bram Stoker. Et il avait vu cet homme aux yeux et au tempérament de feu sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait, tout miser dans un pari insensé, par confiance, par respect et par amour.

Qu'était le jeune indien, quand il se comparait à ça ? Que valait-il, face à des êtres comme Kurogane et Fye, deux volontés de fer entièrement tendues l'une vers l'autre, vouées l'une à l'autre du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux, chacune puisant sa force dans son désir de combler les attentes de l'autre ? Il n'était rien, il n'était personne, il était seul parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre valeur. Il n'était qu'une marchandise, un sex-toy acheté un jour par caprice et à qui personne n'avait jamais, jamais, laissé le choix.

Personne sauf Kurogane, qui l'avait laissé libre de choisir de l'aider à libérer le mage pour pouvoir s'enfuir, ou de tourner les talons et rester dans son existence présente. Et personne sauf Fye, qui lui avait dit presque textuellement qu'il pouvait choisir de trahir, qu'on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais que ce serait à lui ensuite de négocier avec sa propre conscience.

Et c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire ; il trahissait. Il tournait les talons et il fuyait, alors qu'il savait que le magicien était en danger de mort. Les jambes coupées par le chagrin et la honte, Loé se laissa tomber sur une borne et éclata en sanglots.

.oO0Oo.

Décidément, cinq, c'était trop, pensa Fye, en s'extirpant tant bien que mal d'une énième mêlée. Il avait reçu beaucoup trop de coups, et il saignait d'un peu partout, mais il était quand même plutôt fier de lui. Il avait joliment refait le portrait de « boule de billard », qui n'avait plus si belle allure avec les dents en moins ; quant à « lame de couteau », il était couché par terre sur le dos, les bras écartés, un trou de griffe entre les deux yeux : il avait l'air mort. Les trois autres, par contre, étaient encore frais.

Alors que lui, ça commençait à ne plus trop aller et ses adversaires le sentaient. Il ne remporterait pas ce combat. Il l'avait su depuis le début ; il était un combattant bien trop habile, expérimenté et intelligent pour se faire la moindre illusion sur cette question. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était gagner du temps pour permettre à Loé de s'enfuir, puis prendre lui-même la poudre d'escampette. Apparemment, c'était un petit peu compromis.

Il pourrait en amocher un ou deux, oui, mais il resterait toujours deux pour l'achever ou l'attraper. Il avait mal partout. Chaque muscle de son corps semblait brûler et en particulier ceux de l'arrière de ses cuisses et de ses mollets, qui étaient durs comme du bois. Il avait reçu un coup de griffe en travers de l'épaule, qui lui faisait un mal de chien, et l'une des fois où il avait été mis à terre, sa tête avait cogné si fort contre le sol qu'il en avait gardé des bourdonnements, et une vision troublée. Sans parler de la réverbération du soleil sur la pierre blanche qui l'aveuglait, et de la transpiration qui lui coulait dans l'oeil. La chaleur était insupportable, il haletait, et il était en train de se dessécher. L'odeur de son propre sang lui montait aux narines et l'écœurait. Il fallait absolument qu'il se sorte de ce traquenard, et vite, sans quoi...

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, une dernière attaque, de toutes ses forces restantes. Ça passait ou ça cassait... sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait que ça passe. Loé n'avait pas su confirmer ou infirmer ses soupçons sur les intentions de Dossou à son égard, mais il pensait avoir assez bien deviné. Et si, effectivement, le vampire voulait utiliser la mémoire de son corps pour se guider à travers les dimensions jusqu'à Argaï, il ne pouvait absolument pas le lui laisser.

S'il avait eu sa magie, il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège pour s'autodétruire, au besoin, mais il avait laissé la plume sous le canapé. Alors il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. Et de toute façon, Kurogane le tuerait s'il se faisait avoir, c'était sûr. Il irait le chercher jusqu'en enfer pour lui botter le train, le ramener, et le re-tuer de ses propres mains. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas très agréable, pas vrai ?

Il profita de quelques secondes, alors que ses adversaires reprenaient leur souffle car il leur donnait quand même du fil à retordre, pour fermer les yeux et se re-concentrer. Les deux plus lourds étaient sur sa gauche, du côté de son épaule blessée, et c'était une bonne chose. Ils étaient moins rapides et il pourrait les contrôler facilement même avec un usage réduit de son bras. Les deux autres, « boule de billard » et « nombril à l'air » étaient plus mobiles, plus légers. Mais « boule de billard » était affaibli par la rossée qu'il s'était pris un peu plus tôt quand le mage lui était tombé sur le dos par surprise et lui avait éclaté la tête contre une pierre à coups de pied. Cependant, il était un vampire et il guérissait rapidement, son désavantage s'estompait de même. Quant à l'autre, « nombril à l'air », il disposait d'une bedaine ronde et confortable surprenante pour un vampire, qui tendait son t-shirt marin et laissait voir le bas de son ventre – d'où son surnom – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bouger à une vitesse ahurissante et d'être, en plus, affublé d'un esprit particulièrement retors. Il était l'homme à abattre en premier si le mage voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Derrière lui, un mur protégeait son dos, mais lui barrait également la retraite, tandis que ses adversaires formaient un demi-cercle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il rouvrit les yeux ; il avait pris sa décision. Il rassembla ses forces, et fonça. Vif comme l'éclair, il bondit sur les deux hommes de gauche, toutes griffes dehors, zébrant l'air devant lui pour les forcer à reculer et briser la chaîne qui lui bloquait le passage. Cela fonctionna à moitié, le plus à gauche fit trois pas en arrière, trébucha sur une pierre et tomba sur les fesses, et l'autre se décala pour le protéger, ouvrant un passage étroit mais suffisant pour que Fye puisse s'y glisser.

Il passa entre « oreilles décollées » et « boule de billard » et fonça aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la seule issue possible pour quitter le terrain vague. Mais « nombril à l'air » avait compris où il voulait en venir et se précipita pour lui barrer le passage. Le mage plongea sur lui, griffes en avant, et l'autre para des siennes, sans reculer d'un pas. Le blond s'écarta vivement, prit son élan et s'élança à nouveau, décidé à bondir par-dessus l'obstacle. Mais au moment où il allait prendre son appel, un main se referma sur sa cheville, et l'arrêta net. Il trébucha, et s'abattit d'un bloc, face contre terre. En un clin d'œil, « oreilles décollées » fut sur lui.


	45. Underground 35 - Sang

**Titre** : Underground Ch.35 - Sang.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bonjoir (c'est un combo de bonjour et bonsoir, ça va pour toutes les heures, comme ça !). Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais je suis un peu crevée et je dois me lever très tôt donc voilà.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 4 heures

Réponse aux reviews :

**Riri** : oui Loé et il est tout dépressif du coup. Et Fye, bon en même temps, il l'a cherché hein, un petit peu !

**Lily** : Ah oui ! Si seulement Kuro-sama était là ! Et oui je confirme ffnet n'est absolument pas intuitif et très chiant. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à MP.

**Alia** : Merci ! et merci d'avoir laissé plein de petits mots partout c'est vraiment gentil. Oui j'aime beaucoup l'inspecteur et Loé aussi, je m'amuse bien avec eux.

**Soren** : ooooh toi z'ici ça fait vraiment plaisir ! j'espère que ton stage ça va. Merci d'avoir laissé un mot en tout cas, je suis heureuse de te retrouver sur ce fandom :) Contente que ça te plaise et oui, en effet, ça sent pas très bon, et puis ça ne fait que commencer. Ça va être un truc du genre, on part doucement et on accélère progressivement... (là on en est encore au _doucement_)

**Nini** : mais _bien sûr_ que je me souviens ! Tu étais une de mes fidèles reviewteuses, comment j'aurais pu oublier ? Et ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Oui effectivement les premiers chapitres de Un an n'étaient pas franchement emballants. C'est disons... j'avais pas prévu que les choses allaient se passer comme ça, on a décidé de faire ce truc des un an sur un coup de tête, du jour au lendemain, et du coup bah, les premiers j'avais pas trop de temps vu que je devais faire les textes et en même temps, relire toutes mes fics pour me remettre dans le bain, finir le plan d'underground, etc... Et puis... euh... en fait je te raconterai la suite en MP (demain, parce que là je suis trop morte), sinon je crois que la réponse à la review va être plus longue que mon chapitre :p Merci d'être là, en tout cas.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-quatrième jour – le 17 mars – Sang.**

Fye se redressa sur les coudes en grognant de douleur. La chute lui avait coupé le souffle et il se mit à tousser, de la poussière plein la bouche et le nez. Il s'était mordu la langue et il cracha un peu de sang. La tête basse, la nuque lourde, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessous son bras pour essayer de deviner ce qui s'était passé, et une vague de découragement l'envahit. C'était « lame de couteau », dont il n'avait absolument pas tenu compte parce qu'il gisait à terre et qu'il l'avait cru mort, qui l'avait saisi à la cheville au passage et qui l'avait fait tomber. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du magicien : combien de fois n'avait-il pas lui-même utilisé cette ruse, et fait croire à sa mort ou à une blessure grave pour attendre tranquillement son heure et frapper au moment où l'adversaire l'aurait complètement oublié ?

Mais la situation ne prêtait pas à rire, ce que confirma « oreilles décollées » en en collant son pied entre les omoplates avec brutalité pour le plaquer à nouveau au sol. Parfois, c'était les plus petites choses qui vous faisaient le plus mal, et le petit caillou pointu qui s'enfonça dans le plexus solaire du blond en était la parfaite illustration ; il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

« Lame de couteau » se releva, s'approcha de lui, et s'accroupit près de sa tête.

- Alors, dit-il, ne voulez-vous pas reconsidérer ma proposition de nous accompagner sagement auprès de notre maître ?

- Vous pouvez toujours courir.

- Nous le pouvons, oui. Vous en revanche, c'est moins sûr. Et vous savez, il y a écrit « mort ou vif » sur votre avis de recherche. On peut aussi vous tuer et vous ramener après, consentant ou non.

- Eh bien faites donc, répliqua fraîchement Fye, que ce genre de conversations lassait toujours au plus haut point. Tuez-moi et qu'on n'en parle plus.

- Huuu, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve !

- Que voulez-vous ? Les gens comme vous me sortent par les trous de nez.

- Les gens comme nous ?

- Les larbins, asséna le mage, avec un sourire férocement provocateur.

Ça ne rata pas. « Lame de couteau » tenta de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, tandis qu'au même moment, le pied qui s'était lourdement fiché dans son dos se souleva, sans doute pour lui retomber dessus un peu plus fort. Le mage saisit l'occasion pour se retourner et attraper le type par la cheville, puis pousser en arrière de toutes ses forces. « Oreilles décollées » bascula, battit des bras, mais ne parvint pas à reprendre son équilibre et chuta lourdement. Débarrassé de sa présence, Fye se redressa d'un bond en arrière, enchaina par un autre, et se retrouva dans le passage menant à la liberté avant que quiconque ait compris ce qu'il se passait.

Et la course-poursuite reprit. « Oreilles décollées », « nombril à l'air » et « le cube » n'étaient apparemment pas des coureurs de fond et ils furent vite distancés, mais « lame de couteau » et « boule de billard » semblaient avoir trouvé un second souffle et s'accrochaient, tandis que le magicien, lui, commençait à ressentir lourdement les effets de la fatigue. Et il ne savait pas très bien par où aller : s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le territoire des Vautours n'était pas l'idée du siècle, et retourner vers le centre-ville lui déplaisait, de peur de rapprocher ses adversaires de Loé, même si ce dernier était sûrement loin

Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième solution, en se disant que de toute façon, une fois rendu dans les quartiers plus vivants et commerçants, la situation changerait et il pourrait semer plus facilement ses adversaires. Il s'élança, et prit de la vitesse, les deux autres toujours collés à ses arrières. Puis il joua de malchance.

Il bondit par-dessus un mur, et au moment où il passait de l'autre côté, reçut en pleine figure une lumière éblouissante ; le reflet du soleil sur le pare-brise miraculeusement intact d'une voiture abandonnée. Surpris et aveuglé, il rata son atterrissage et roula dans la poussière. Une de ses chevilles se tordit, lui envoyant des pointes de feu dans le mollet, mais il ne voulut pas en tenir compte, se releva, tenta de reprendre sa course, trébucha à nouveau, retomba, et ses deux poursuivants furent sur lui.

« Boule de billard » lui décocha un formidable coup de pied dans les côtes, qui l'envoya bouler contre une grosse pierre, puis s'acharna sur lui un moment, avant de se pencher et de le saisir par le cou pour le soulever de terre, d'une seule main. Fye n'avait plus la force de résister, ou même de bouger. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se laisser complètement porter, de peser le plus lourd possible, mais il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus pour arranger sa situation. Les muscles impressionnants du vampire chauve roulaient sous la peau bronzée de son bras, et il ne faiblirait pas.

« Lame de couteau » les rejoignit, puis il entendit des pas, des souffles rauques, et il sut que les trois autres étaient également arrivés. Il devait réagir, se ressaisir, bouger, se battre encore, sans quoi il allait avoir de très gros ennuis, mais il avait beaucoup donné, et il était épuisé. Avec le choc de sa chute, sa cheville qui le lançait affreusement, et l'autre grand type qui l'avait pris pour un punching-ball, son corps refusait de lui obéir ; il ne se sentait même plus la force de lever un bras.

- On va en finir ici, dit « lame de couteau ». Celui-là est bien capable de nous causer encore des problèmes si on laisse vivre.

Fye ferma les yeux, et un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Kurogane n'allait vraiment pas aimer ça...

- Hama ryû-oh jin !

L'attaque prit tout le monde par surprise, quand le ninja surgit d'un bond, Ginryû à la main. Son coup fut si puissant que les cinq vampires qui avaient baissé leur garde, obnubilés par leur proie, furent déséquilibrés et tombèrent en arrière. « Boule de billard » lâcha le mage, qui chuta également, se réceptionna sur sa blessure, et récolta une violente douleur, comme un coup d'électricité, qui le ramena à la réalité. Une flèche noire passa près de lui et se jeta sur le chauve. Loé se laissa tomber à cheval sur la poitrine de l'homme, toutes griffes dehors, et lui lacéra impitoyablement le visage. Tandis qu'il beuglait de douleur, les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour du brun, qui était tout frais, en grande forme, un peu énervé parce qu'il venait de voir, et qui en profita pour leur montrer toute la gamme d'attaques qu'il gardait en réserve pour les grandes occasions.

Voyant qu'il avait les choses bien en main, Fye s'assit pour profiter du spectacle. Il n'y avait rien de plus passionnant que de voir le ninja faire ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux dans la vie : molester. Et il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais le clou de la représentation fut le moment où, réalisant qu'il avait quand même affaire à des vampires, et qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il mette un terme à la conversation, il en appela au pouvoir d'Inuki pour renforcer ses attaques. La lame de son katana se nimba alors d'une aura orangée, dont dégoulinaient de grosses gouttes de feu qui tombaient au sol où elles se transformaient en chiens de flammes qui se lançaient à la poursuite des vampires ; et ses derniers ne faisaient plus autant les malins, avec ces mâtins diaboliques qui s'intéressaient à leurs mollets. Il ne restait plus à Kurogane qu'à profiter de leur distraction pour « les finir » et, bientôt, quatre idiots se retrouvèrent entassés au milieu de la route, sens dessus dessous.

- Tu en retard, Kuro-sama, souffla le mage, avec un sourire fatigué, quand son compagnon l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est de ta faute ! Si tu courais pas dans tous les sens, ce serait plus facile, franchement !

- Mais si je n'avais pas couru dans tous les sens, ils m'auraient attrapé !

- Ils _t'ont_ attrapé ! vociféra le ninja. Crétin ! Heureusement que le gosse était là, et qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit de nous appeler, lui ! Abruti ! Débile ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver !? T'en loupes vraiment pas une toi, hein, c'est pas possible ! T'es pire qu'un gosse, on peut pas te quitter des yeux deux minutes ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !?

Le brun avait attrapé le magicien par le col et l'avait soulevé de terre pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur, et le secouait comme un prunier tout lui hurlant dessus tellement fort que Loé, toujours assis en travers de sa victime – qui ne bougeait d'ailleurs plus trop – finit par se retourner pour l'observer avec des yeux ronds, tandis que l'inspecteur Depestre était sorti de sa voiture, s'était adossé à la portière, et souriait béatement en tirant sur sa clope et en profitant du spectacle.

L'air un peu choqué par la virulence du guerrier, Fye baissa le nez, la mine honteuse, murmura un petit « Je suis vraiment désolé, Kuro-chan » qui avait de vrais accents de repentance, puis un énorme sourire d'une espièglerie désespérante apparut sur son visage fatigué, et au final, il éclata de rire, passa ses bras autour du cou du ninja, et ajouta un « Merci d'être venu me chercher » dans le creux de son oreille.

Vaincu par tant d'insouciance et de bêtise, le ninja poussa un très très gros soupir, où on pouvait entendre plus de soulagement que de lassitude, et le serra contre lui.

- T'as rien ?

- Rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne saurait arranger.

- Alors on rentre.

- On les laisse là, comme ça ? demanda l'inspecteur.

- A moins que tu veuilles les emmener dans ta prison ?

- Ouah ! Non, merci ! Je saurais pas quoi en faire !

- Bah alors on se casse...

Tout le monde s'entassa dans le véhicule de l'inspecteur, qui prit la direction de la maison.

.oO0Oo.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais retourner chez toi, fit Fye à Loé.

Une heure après leur retour à l'appartement, le magicien, douché et soigné, était installé sur le canapé, pieds nus, les jambes repliées, entourées de ses bras, et il jouait du bout des doigts avec le nœud du bandage qui maintenait sa cheville.

- Ce crétin a raison, renchérit le ninja, en lui donnant une petite claque sur la main pour qu'il arrête.

Le blond lui tira la langue, il lui répondit d'un froncement de sourcils, avant de se tourner vers le jeune indien.

- Tout dépendra de ce que ces types vont faire. Soit ils vont rentrer chez eux et dire qu'ils se sont faits dérouiller par un clan de vampires quelconque, pour éviter d'avouer qu'ils vous ont trouvés et qu'ils vous ont perdus, soit ils sont honnêtes et ils vont aller tout raconter à leur chef, et là... il va sûrement redoubler d'efforts pour vous mettre la main dessus.

- Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller... répondit Loé. Le clan Canaan, c'est là que je vis depuis que j'ai fui Dossou.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, proposa Depestre. Au point où on en est... Par contre, je te préviens, le canapé est déjà pris et je ne partage pas mon lit ! Mais je dois avoir un matelas gonflable, quelque part...

- C'est très gentil, rougit le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Penses-tu... Plus on est de fous... !

Pendant que l'inspecteur et le vampire essayaient d'aménager un petit coin pour que ce que ce dernier puisse dormir, le mage et le ninja se retirèrent sur le balcon. Fye choisit de s'asseoir par terre et de s'adosser contre le mur, et son compagnon l'imita, puis lui tendit son poignet pour qu'il puisse se nourrir, sachant que le sang accélèrerait sa guérison. Ce n'était pas leur façon préférée, mais ils devraient s'en contenter, en attendant d'avoir plus d'intimité.

Lorsque le blond eut terminé, il garda la main de son compagnon entre les siennes, et leva vers un regard étonné.

- Quoi ? demanda Kurogane.

- Il a quoi, Inuki ?

- Je sais pas. Il est agité, depuis quelques jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu lui as demandé ?

- Il dit qu'il s'ennuie.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser un peu plus de liberté. Après tout, vous avez beaucoup travaillé, tous les deux, ton corps devrait être capable de le supporter.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on a convenu.

- Et tu te sens comment ?

- Ça va. J'ai un peu chaud, mais je vais m'y faire.

Le mage hocha la tête, puis se coula sous le bras de son compagnon et se lova contre lui. Kurogane connaissait bien ce comportement, signe que le blond était mort de fatigue. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et se mit à lui caresser machinalement la tête en fermant les yeux. Le soleil se couchait, tout était calme, et lui aussi avait besoin de se reposer. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Fye ne s'endormit pas tout de suite.

- Je suis désolé, Kuro-chan. J'ai manqué de prudence. Je pensais juste à protéger Loé, je voulais les balader un peu puis leur fausser compagnie, mais finalement... ça a été un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

- T'as failli te faire tuer... Mais bon, je pense que c'est mieux que les choses aient tourné comme ça. Il y a une chance qu'ils rentrent se planquer pour lécher leurs blessures et qu'ils ferment leur gueule. Ils oseront peut-être pas avouer à leur chef qu'ils vous tenaient et qu'ils vous ont perdus. Alors que s'ils vous avaient juste poursuivis et que tu leur avais pas un peu arrangé le portrait, ils seraient sans doute allés cafter en disant qu'ils avaient cru vous apercevoir...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas miser sur ces suppositions pour évaluer le danger. On ne peut pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils vont faire.

- De toute façon, il faut bien que les choses bougent. On va pas rester ici toute notre vie à attendre que ce type veuille bien nous lâcher le coude et nous laisser rentrer chez nous.

- Cet homme me fait peur, Kuro-chan.

- Ouais. Il me plait pas trop non plus, mais tu sais quoi ? Il commence aussi à me taper sacrément sur le système.

- Mmm... répondit le mage.

- Tu penses que le gamin pourrait nous dire où le trouver, histoire qu'on passe lui dire bonjour ?

Pas de réponse.

- Oy, le mage, j'te parle...

Kurogane remua légèrement, pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon, mais ce dernier se contenta de se serrer encore un plus contre lui, avec un profond soupir. Il s'était endormi.

- Crétin, grogna le ninja, avec un petit sourire, avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser à son tour le sommeil l'emporter.


	46. Underground 36 - Cauchemar

**Titre** : Underground Ch.36 - Cauchemar.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Avant que vous ne me traitiez de perverse ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre, je tiens à dire que ce dont je parle dans cette partie de la fic (et je parle pas ici des papouilles entre adultes consentants de sexe masculin) arrive vraiment, que ça existe, que c'est horrible, et que si j'en parle ce n'est pas pour le plaisir discutable de me donner envie de gerber en écrivant (je n'éprouve aucune fascination déplacée pour ce genre de pratiques), ni pour donner plus d'intensité dramatique à mon histoire (j'ai assez d'imagination pour y arriver par d'autres moyens), mais parce que c'est un sujet qui me touche particulièrement, qui fait mal, et sur lequel on ne sera jamais assez sensibilisés. Je crois l'avoir déjà dit mais pour toute cette fic je me suis basée sur différents faits divers qui se sont vraiment passés, même si je les ai adaptés à la sauce Underground, bien sûr.

Je vais quand même essayer de faire le plus soft possible, question de rating... Et puis je suis pas là non plus pour vous donner des cauchemars (quoique... vu ce que je réserve à Fye et à Kuro... XD)

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 7 heures

Réponse aux reviews :

**Riri** : il a eu peur Kuro-ro, et puis un fier ninja ténébreux ça n'aime pas avoir peur alors ça se venge !

**Alia** : oui mais non :) on a dit que Loé ne savait pas se battre, et bon finalement, il a eu la bonne réaction, et avec Kuro pour s'occuper du gros des méchants, il a pu faire ses griffes sur la figure de « boule de billard », c'est un bon début, non ?

**Lily** : oui Loé a intégré le Loft ! ça va être marrant, ce ménage à 4...

**A.n'onyme** : Oui enfin Loé c'est encore un bébé vampire on va dire. Mais il fait des efforts :)

**Soren** : oui ce n'est que le début ! Gniiiiihihihihi ! Il va y avoir du sang ! Et bah, en fait, ça a déjà commencé à partir très beaucoup en sucette, sauf que vous vous en êtes pas encore aperçus :p

**Shuupette** : alors là tu es très mignonne et moi j'aime les gens qui se laissent porter par l'histoire. Et pour Fye je suis d'accord, que si ces gars me tombaient sous la main, moi aussi je ferais un truc pas gentil, probablement en rapport avec une paire de ciseaux et leurs bijoux de famille... ou leurs yeux... ou les deux... plus un ou deux orifices supplémentaires...

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-cinquième jour – le 18 mars – Cauchemar.**

Fye s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit, pour constater qu'il était toujours sur le balcon. Le ninja avait passé son bras par-dessus son épaule et dormait en le serrant contre lui. Il avait le derrière complètement ankylosé, et il se rappela soudain une chose très importante : juste là, de l'autre côté du mur, à quelques mètres, un magnifique et confortable vieux canapé blanc les attendait. Il remua un peu, et constata, avec un certain étonnement, que son compagnon ne s'éveillait pas. Il lui fallut insister pour que le brun ouvre enfin un œil et accepte de le suivre, la tête dans le brouillard, pour aller se coucher. Sitôt qu'il fut assis, Kurogane l'attira contre lui, se laissa tomber en position allongée, et se rendormit.

Le mage s'agita faiblement, pour essayer de faire son nid dans ce cocon protecteur un peu envahissant, sourit, nicha son nez dans le cou de son amant et ferma les yeux. Le ninja dégageait plus de chaleur qu'à l'accoutumée, sans doute à cause de l'agitation d'Inuki, et cela renforçait l'impression de confort et de sécurité que le blond éprouvait quand il se retrouvait ainsi, enfermé d'autorité entre ces bras aux muscles d'acier. Il avait toujours admiré la force et la rectitude de Kurogane, et au fil du temps et des aventures qu'ils avaient partagées, le guerrier était devenu encore plus fort ; il était un roc auquel s'accrocher quand tout allait à la dérive, l'être le plus fiable que le blond ait jamais connu.

Fye se demandait parfois quand il avait commencé à l'aimer, et il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Peut-être cela remontait-il à si longtemps qu'il n'était plus capable de s'en souvenir, à l'époque où Fei Wong Reed lui avait dit, alors qu'il était encore un enfant, qu'un jour il partirait en voyage et que si un de ses compagnons en particulier se mettait en travers de leurs projets, il devrait l'éliminer.

Il avait beau n'être qu'un petit garçon à l'époque, et copieusement traumatisé, avec ça, il n'était quand même pas un idiot. Il avait surpris les plans de Fei Wong et il savait que ce qu'il mijotait n'était vraiment pas bien, et qu'il lui faudrait s'en rendre complice s'il souhaitait sauver son frère. Même comme ça, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il faisait passer son jumeau avant tout, avant sa propre vie, et bien sûr, avant celle de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il allait devoir tuer. Combien de temps avait-il passé à se demander à quoi il ressemblait ? Il devait sûrement être grand et fort, pour déranger à ce point un homme aussi puissant que Fei Wong ! Pour lui qui se sentait si mal, petit et misérable, ça avait été un choc. Et quand enfin il l'avait rencontré, il l'ignorait encore mais il n'était déjà plus capable de remplir la mission qui lui avait été assignée. Il s'était battu, longtemps, contre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le brun, mais c'était une vaine bataille.

Kurogane était l'être qui avait donné un véritable sens à sa vie, qui lui avait montré sa propre valeur, et aussi, qui avait sauvé ses fesses tellement souvent qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Comme la veille, où il aurait vraiment eu de gros ennuis si le ninja n'était pas intervenu. Loé avait bien réagi également et, d'après ce que Fye avait pu constater, su trouver au fond de lui des ressources qu'il ne pensait pas lui-même posséder.

Le mage regrettait un peu qu'ils aient dû laisser les cinq vampires traîner comme ça, au milieu de la route. Il n'était pas, loin s'en fallait, un fervent partisan de la peine capitale, mais il trouvait gênant de ne pas savoir ce que ceux-là allaient faire des informations qu'ils avaient collectées. Bien sûr, Dossou ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il était en ville, puisque c'était lui-même qui l'avait « invité », mais peut-être pensait-il que le jeune indien avait pris la fuite loin de là, et venait-on de le lui remettre très imprudemment sous le nez. Si tel était le cas, cet enfant à peine sorti de l'œuf, qui commençait tout juste à goûter à la vie après une existence entière d'esclavage, risquait de voir son avenir très compromis. Car il était parfaitement évident que le vampire ne laisserait jamais en vie une personne qui lui avait l'affront d'échapper à son contrôle.

Loé serait probablement en sécurité tant qu'il ne quitterait pas l'appartement. Il y aurait à peu près toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, et au besoin, la plume le protégerait. Mais il ne s'était pas enfui d'une cage pour se retrouver dans une autre, fût-elle temporaire, et il faudrait bien qu'il sorte pour se nourrir. Et puis, le mage commençait à le connaître ; même si le garçon se pensait lui-même pleutre, il ne manquait pas de ressort, il pouvait se montrer vindicatif, et il n'était certainement pas du genre à rester sans rien faire et attendre que ça passe. Sans quoi il serait encore au service de son ancien maître. Il allait donc vouloir continuer à participer à leur enquête.

La sécurité du jeune vampire, celle de l'inspecteur, passaient toutes les deux par la résolution des mystères qui leur avaient posé problème depuis leur arrivée. Mais si Depestre avait bien avancé sur son enquête concernant les poisons, il n'en allait pas de même pour lui et Kurogane. Certes, Loé leur avait apporté des informations importantes sur Dossou, ses origines et sa personnalité, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas en mesure de le trouver, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'étendue exacte de son pouvoir, et ils étaient loin d'être capables de l'affronter. Combien de temps encore tout cela allait-il durer ? Quand seraient-ils enfin en mesure de rentrer chez eux, de revoir leur famille ?

Mal à l'aise, le magicien s'agita un peu et, cette fois, cela suffit à réveiller son compagnon qui ouvrit les yeux, se recula légèrement pour le regarder. L'obscurité veloutait l'éclat de ses prunelles grenat. Questions et réponses restèrent informulées ; ils n'avaient pas besoin du secours de la parole pour se comprendre. Et malgré le vœu qu'il avait fait de pouvoir bientôt retourner bientôt chez lui, lorsque les mains du ninja se glissèrent sous ses vêtements pour chercher sa peau, il souhaita que le temps s'arrête et rester comme ça, dans la chaleur de la nuit et de cette étreinte rassurante. Contre son front, il sentit les lèvres du brun s'étirer en un immense sourire.

- Je le savais, chuchota Kurogane.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que t'étais un chat...

- Encore ? Je ne suis pas...

- Tu ronronnes.

Le mage ne répondit pas, se contenta de sourire à son tour, et de se laisser couler doucement dans un sommeil sans rêves... en continuant de ronronner.

.oO0Oo.

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire ce que tu me demandes, fit sèchement Fye, en adressant un regard assassin au policier.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés puis l'incident avec les brutes de Dossou, et la vie avait repris son train-train. Kurogane et l'inspecteur poursuivaient leur enquête, tandis que lui et Loé qui, comme prévu, avait refusé tout net de rester confiné à l'appartement, avaient repris leur surveillance de Sampeur.

L'agitation qu'ils avaient craint d'avoir déclenchée ne s'était finalement pas produite, et ils en avaient déduit que leur mauvaise rencontre avait été purement fortuite, le fruit d'un malheureux hasard qui les avait fait se trouver au même endroit, en même temps.

Mais ce matin-là, il faisait gris et humide, et Depestre avait demandé aux deux vampires de se détourner, à titre exceptionnel, de leur filature, pour lui rendre un petit service. Seulement, ce n'était pas que Fye ne veuille pas aider, mais ce que son ami lui demandait n'avait rien de plaisant, et était incroyablement difficile.

- S'il te plait, il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisses le faire. Kurogane et Loé ne sont pas taillés pour le rôle et moi... encore moins. Et puis c'est un vampire, je n'ai pas de personnel qualifié pour l'interroger.

- Mais... protesta le mage, moi non plus je ne suis pas qualifié. Et tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes.

- Si, répondit gravement l'inspecteur, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main, et tu sais t'y prendre, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- « On » me surestime grandement.

- Et Kurogane sera avec toi.

- Quand bien même ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'infliger ça à cet enfant, pas plus qu'à moi-même... ni à Kuro-chan. Vraiment.

Tout le monde, dans la voiture, lui compris, était bien conscient qu'il allait céder, et qu'il ferait ce qui lui était demandé. Il retardait simplement l'échéance, parce que sur l'échelle de l'horreur, cette requête dépassait amplement son seuil de tolérance. Il prit une grande inspiration par le nez, et relâcha doucement son souffle. A l'arrière du véhicule, le ninja et le jeune indien ne pipaient pas un mot, attendant sa décision.

- Allons-y, dit-il finalement, d'une voix éteinte, qu'on en finisse.

Il ouvrait la portière de la voiture pour sortir quand la main du policier, posée sur son bras, le retint. Il se retourna et découvrit Depestre, penché vers lui, qui le regardait, un air sérieux inhabituel sur le visage.

- Fye... Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à te demander ça.

Le mage le regarda longuement, et trouva la force de lui adresser un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que tes intentions sont les meilleures du monde, et tu dois jouer la partie avec les cartes que tu as en main. Je déplore simplement que ce soit nous deux, les cartes, au moins pour cette fois.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura la main de l'inspecteur posée sur sa manche, puis il se retourna et sortit du véhicule. En se redressant, son regard tomba sur le visage de Kurogane, et il put constater que le ninja non plus, n'en menait pas large. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, un pli dur raidissait le coin de ses lèvres, et dans ses yeux, il y avait cette lueur coléreuse, teintée d'une incertitude très inhabituelle et ô combien déstabilisante.

- Ne fais pas ça, Kuro-sama, s'il te plait. Fâche-toi, et c'est tout. Sans quoi je n'y arriverai pas... Mais n'oublie quand même pas que, même s'il est plus âgé qu'il n'en a l'air, il reste un tout petit garçon.

- Oy... protesta le ninja avec un petit sourire, je suis pas une brute !

- Vraiment !? demanda le blond, en lui rendant son sourire.

- Par contre, toi, c'est sûr, t'es un idiot.

Le cœur un peu – à peine – plus léger, le mage traversa la rue, et poussa le portail de l'orphelinat.

Tout avait commencé la veille, quand l'inspecteur était rentré chez lui quasiment en pleurs, le visage décomposé, avant de passer toute la soirée la main sur le goulot d'une bouteille rhum dont le contenu diminuait rapidement. C'était Kurogane qui avait fourni aux deux autres l'explication de ce comportement pour le moins inquiétant.

Ils étaient installés sur le balcon, dans la douceur de la fin du jour. Le murmure habituel de la rue montait jusqu'à eux, il faisait bon, et cette soirée aurait pu être agréable, sans Depestre qui se saoulait consciencieusement la gueule sur le canapé, et les révélations ahurissantes du ninja.

Depuis que le policier avait repris le travail, son garde du corps sur les talons, il avait mis les bouchées doubles, pressé d'en terminer avec cette enquête. Il avait repris tous les témoignages, s'était accroché au moindre petit détail sortant de l'ordinaire, il avait lancé des appels un peu partout, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, ferait soudain le lien avec une de ses affaires. Mais rien n'était sorti, et il commençait à s'arracher les cheveux, lorsque soudain, presque simultanément, s'étaient produits deux faits troublants et qui, au premier abord, n'avaient pas paru en relation avec ses investigations. Mais qui avaient tout de même retenu son attention.

Sœur Marie-Léna l'avait appelé, pour lui relater une conversation étrange qu'elle avait eue avec le petit Noam. Alors qu'elle le questionnait une énième fois pour essayer de lui faire dire quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir d'où il venait, et s'il avait de la famille quelque part, l'enfant s'était soudain tourné vers elle et lui avait dit qu'il voulait voir Kurogane. Elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas possible pour le moment, mais qu'elle appellerait l'inspecteur pour lui demander si le brun pouvait revenir leur rendre visite. Et alors le garçon avait répliqué : « Si tu lui dis pas de venir, je te dirai pas d'où viennent les autres enfants. » La religieuse avait alors essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais sans succès. Voyant là une occasion de résoudre enfin un mystère qui la tracassait depuis longtemps, elle avait appelé, comme promis, et tout raconté à Depestre.

Presque au même moment, le commissariat avait reçu un dossier provenant d'un journal étranger et faisant état de l'existence d'un DVD où l'on pouvait voir des films mettant en scène des adultes en compagnie de mineurs, parfois très jeunes, et d'un classeur contenant les portraits de tous les enfants concernés, à des fins d'identification. L'affaire était relativement ancienne mais n'avait pas été résolue, et les instances policières internationales ainsi que des organismes de protection de l'enfance demandaient à tous les policiers leur coopération afin de démanteler un réseau que l'on soupçonnait de terribles activités, et de retrouver les petits pour les rendre à leurs familles si c'était possible.

Déjà malheureux rien qu'à l'idée d'ouvrir le fichier joint comportant les quelques six-cents visages, l'inspecteur avait cru imploser de colère et de chagrin, en reconnaissant, parmi eux, celui du petit Noam. Cette découverte l'avait anéanti, d'autant qu'elle soulevait une question extrêmement dérangeante. Si Noam provenait effectivement de ce réseau, et qu'il connaissait l'origine d'autres enfants des Orangers, cela signifiait-il qu'il n'était pas le seul, à l'orphelinat, à avoir subi ce genre de mauvais traitements ? Combien d'entre eux étaient-ils concernés ? Et surtout, s'ils étaient plusieurs regroupés au même endroit, cela voulait-il dire que ce fameux réseau pouvait avoir une base, ou une ramification importante ici, en Ayiti ?

Ces questions exigeaient des réponses, et le seul qui semblait capable d'en fournir était le petit vampire. Sauf que personne, jamais, n'avait réussi à lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, même pas son véritable nom. C'était Soeur Marie-Léna qui l'avait baptisé à son arrivée de celui qu'il portait. Et par un jeu étrange du hasard – qui n'existait pas, c'était bien connu -, voilà qu'il décidait de sortir de sa réserve à ce moment précis. Il ne fallait surtout pas rater l'occasion, mais la difficulté était de taille, avec ce garçonnet qui avait de réels problèmes de communication.

Parlerait-il à Fye ? Le mage savait s'y prendre avec les petits, et il avait déjà posé un rapport particulier avec Noam, en lui refusant trop de familiarité avec sa Proie, lors de leur première rencontre. Il semblait que l'enfant le respectait, ce qui était une grande première car il se moquait royalement des autres adultes et donnait toujours l'impression, quand il leur obéissait, de consentir à accorder une faveur aux êtres inférieurs qu'ils étaient. Et la présence de Kurogane le rassurerait.

Assis au volant de sa voiture, Depestre attendait leur retour en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Il avait la migraine, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et il était glacé de peur à l'idée de ce que le magicien allait lui ramener. Sur la banquette arrière, Loé restait silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans des pensées qui n'avaient rien de joyeux si on en jugeait par l'expression de son visage. Lui aussi, avait été abusé, et peut-être que d'eux tous, il était celui pour qui c'était le plus pénible. Mais il ne disait rien, et il se contentait d'attendre et d'observer, avec cette façon timide et silencieuse qu'il avait adoptée depuis quelques temps.

Il était en train de changer, pensa le policier. Entre Fye et Kurogane, qu'il estimait tous deux beaucoup, il trouvait de nouveaux repères, totalement différents des anciens, et il évoluait. Il n'en était encore qu'au stade de la chrysalide, mais s'il continuait à prendre les choses dans le bon sens, s'il ne se braquait pas, il sortirait de son cocon sous la forme d'un splendide papillon. Et il aurait vraiment de quoi être fier de lui.

L'inspecteur surprit un regard interrogateur, et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de fixer le jeune vampire dans son rétroviseur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais cet instant, il aperçut le mage et le ninja qui franchissaient la porte du bâtiment de l'orphelinat. Fye se dirigea droit vers la voiture, ouvrit la porte, et posa assez sèchement sur le siège une chemise cartonnée. Il y avait tant de colère au fond de sa prunelle dorée que le policier n'osa pas poser de questions.

- Ce sont des dessins, dit-il. Ils sont assez... explicites. Ne me demande plus _jamais_ de faire une chose pareille.

- Fye...

- Quoi ?

- Monte, je vous ramène.

- Non, merci. Je vais rentrer à pied, j'ai besoin d'air.

- Je viens avec toi, fit le ninja. C'est non négociable. Avec ce type qui veut ta peau, je te laisse pas te balader seul dans les rues.

Le mage se retourna vers lui, et il crut un instant qu'il allait le frapper, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, de poser une main sur son bras, et de l'entraîner dans la rue. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en colère qu'il devait s'en prendre à son compagnon et, après tout, Kurogane non plus, n'avait pas l'air très bien. Peut-être bien qu'au fond, c'était lui qui avait besoin de compagnie.


	47. Underground 37 - Noeuds

**Titre** : Underground Ch.37 - Nœuds.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Pouf pouf. Je suis très en retard mais désolée, hier soir j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'arrivais pas à garder les yeux ouverts alors... pour écrire c'était pas facile. Vous aurez un autre chapitre ce soir comme prévu, par contre (quand j'aurai fini ma sieste).

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 4 heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Alia** : Un rapprochement entre Depestre et Loé ? J'y avais pas pensé, j'avoue, mais ça pourrait être marrant comme idée.

**Riri** : moi aussi veux faire gros calins.

**A.n'onyme** : oui je lui file mes ciseaux s'il veut. Il va pas salir Ginryû pour ça.

**Lily** : oui tout à fait d'accord c'est horrible. Je me demande qui est assez tordu pour écrire des fics pareilles, vraiment...

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-sixième jour – le 19 mars – Nœuds.**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que le mage avançait droit devant lui, tendu comme un arc, des éclairs au fond du regard, sans décrocher un mot. Kurogane comprenait sa rage, et la partageait, mais il aurait bien aimé qu'il se calme un peu, ne serait-ce que parce que lui-même n'y arriverait pas tant qu'il le verrait dans cet état.

Ils avaient fait ce qui devait être fait, mais il en voulait presque à Depestre de les avoir mêlés à ça, parce que Fye, dans la profondeur noire de la pire colère qu'il lui ait jamais connu, lui paraissait inaccessible, et il détestait ça. Même dans les prisons du palais Shirasagi, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi lointain ; là-bas, il le rejetait de toutes ses forces, parfois il bâtissait des murs d'hostilité entre eux, parfois il le frappait, que ce soit avec ses poings ou avec des mots, mais jamais, jamais, il ne l'ignorait. Et là, le blond était ailleurs, enfermé dans une bulle sombre, et il avait gommé tout ce qui l'entourait. Il l'avait gommé, lui, et ça, le ninja ne le supportait pas.

Parce que quand Fye ne le regardait pas, il n'avait plus besoin d'être fort. Il n'avait plus rien à protéger. Il n'était qu'un chien sans maître, errant au hasard. Il pouvait s'effondrer, et mourir dans un fossé ou redevenir enrager et mordre tout ce qui passerait à sa portée. Et en ce moment, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, que le magicien réagisse, et manifestement, traverser la moitié de la ville au pas de course en terrifiant tous les passants qui croisaient leur route n'était pas la solution. Il attendit donc le bon endroit, une petite rue déserte, pour poser la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Oy...

La réaction fut immédiate. Fye se retourna, griffes sorties, si vif que le ninja le vit à peine bouger avant de se retrouver avec trois pointes acérées posées sur la partie tendre de son cou. Puis le blond s'arrêta, cligna des paupières comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

- Kuro... –chan...

Il rétracta ses griffes, et passa doucement ses doigts là où elles avaient laissé trois points blancs sur la peau du ninja. Par chance, il avait d'excellents réflexes et frappait avec précision, sans quoi...

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de choses, reprocha-t-il à mi-voix. C'est dangereux. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te blessais.

- Tu m'as déjà fait pire que ça.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Le mage évita son regard, se détourna, et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, mais le brun ne l'entendait pas ainsi et lui remit la main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Cette fois, il ne se fit pas agresser, mais le blond s'immobilisa simplement, l'œil rivé au sol, et ne bougea plus.

- Fye...

Il le sentit tressaillir et se raidir sous sa main. Il ne l'appelait que très rarement par son nom, et cela produisait toujours son effet.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, Kuro-chan.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Taper sur quelqu'un me conviendrait assez bien.

- Très bien, alors frappe-moi.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher un inconnu dans la rue d'à côté ? Et je te le tiendrai pendant que tu taperas dessus ?

Le blond lui lança un regard peu amène, puis finit par se détendre un peu et lui sourit.

- Je suppose que tu as raison... Je dis des choses stupides.

- Tu es en colère, c'est tout.

- Le mot est faible.

- Allons chercher Depestre et passons-le à tabac.

- Rentrons plutôt l'aider. A moins qu'il ne soit un spécialiste du décryptage de gribouillis, il va avoir du mal avec les dessins, répondit Fye en prenant le ninja par le bras.

Kurogane s'efforçait de l'aider, et il ne pouvait pas rester sourd à ses appels, car lui non plus n'allait pas bien. Il paraissait même très sérieusement ébranlé parce qu'il avait vu et entendu à l'orphelinat. Alors le mage prit son courage à deux mains, s'obligea à calmer sa colère, à réprimer ses envies de meurtres, et entraîna son compagnon sur le chemin du retour.

- Tu sais, dit le brun, après un moment de silence, t'as peut-être pas envie de l'entendre en ce moment, mais t'as été fantastique avec ce môme. Ce que t'as fait avec lui, c'était...

- Le moins que je puisse faire, étant donné ce que je lui demandais.

- Tu as vraiment quelque chose, avec les enfants.

- Je suppose que... c'est important pour moi, étant donné le champ de ruines qu'a été ma propre enfance.

Un épisode de sa vie dont le blond ne parlait jamais. La seule mention qu'il en avait faite, si la mémoire du ninja était bonne, c'était à Kajara, quand il avait souhaité lui donner sa propre version de son passé avant leur rencontre avec son roi, parce que celui-ci, avec ses méthodes retorses, pouvait vouloir s'en servir pour les déstabiliser. Mais même alors, il n'était pas vraiment rentré dans les détails et dans le fond, tout ce que Kurogane savait, c'était qu'il avait été emprisonné avec son frère, dont il avait causé la mort, puis il avait été trouvé par Fei Wong Reed et Ashura qui l'avaient utilisé et trahi.

- Yuui...

Son véritable nom.

- Yuui... répéta le mage. Personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça depuis très, très longtemps.

- Mais c'est toi.

- C'était moi, autrefois. Si j'avais réussi dans les tâches qui m'étaient assignées, je serais mort et ce nom serait écrit sur ma sépulture. Mais j'ai totalement échoué, et je ne crois pas avoir encore le droit de le porter.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non... J'aurais voulu être capable de protéger Sakura-chan, de sauver mon frère, mais j'aurais dû sacrifier ta vie pour ça, et la mienne. Je ne crois pas que ça leur aurait plu, de savoir que le prix de leurs vies étaient les nôtres. Mais ces choix étaient impossibles, de toute façon. J'aurais volontiers donné ma vie pour celle de mon frère, mais je n'aurais jamais pu prendre la tienne.

- Tu ne regrettes pas mais tu as mal.

- Bien sûr. Et je continuerai à avoir mal tant que cet homme... Oh, ça va, Kuro-chan, tu as gagné, fit le mage avec un petit sourire, arrête de tourner autour du pot et pose ta question. Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire le timide comme ça.

- C'est une question délicate.

Le blond s'arrêta, le regarda dans les yeux, puis remua négativement la tête.

- Non, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

- Tu me le dirais ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai eu droit à bien des mauvais traitements, mais pas ça.

- Heureusement pour eux. Sinon après leur mort, je les aurai poursuivis jusqu'au fin fond des enfers pour torturer leur âme jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Je préfèrerais vraiment que tu restes ici avec moi, répondit le mage, d'une voix étranglée, avant d'allonger le pas et de poursuivre sa route, un peu en avant.

Kurogane savait qu'à cet instant, s'il disait la moindre chose ou faisait le moindre geste, Fye craquerait. Trop d'émotions avaient rempli sa matinée, et ce ciel gris et lourd n'aidait vraiment pas. Il se contenta donc de le suivre en silence, en ruminant ses idées de châtiments corporels ; Ashura était déjà mort, mais il restait Fei Wong Reed dont la note ne cessait de s'allonger, sans parler des types qui avaient torturé ce petit garçon de l'orphelinat et ses camarades. Eux, quand il les retrouverait, ils allaient morfler.

.oO0Oo.

Sebhan Depestre était assis à la grande table de son appartement quand ils rentrèrent. Loé lui tenait compagnie, et tous les deux étaient penchés sur les dessins de Noam et prenaient des notes.

En entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer, l'inspecteur releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur en direction des deux arrivants puis, constatant qu'ils semblaient aller aussi bien que possible en de telles circonstances, revint à son travail.

- Cette gamine ressemble à une de celles de l'orphelinat, dit-il en pointant un dessin du doigt lorsque le mage s'approcha de la table. Je demanderai à Sœur Marie-Léna de la sonder, pour voir si elle accepte d'en dire un peu plus, une fois qu'elle saura que Noam a parlé.

- Je...

- Rassure-toi, tu ne devrais pas avoir à l'interroger. Elle est beaucoup plus sociable que le petit et je devrais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'assez habile pour se charger d'elle.

- Je peux le faire, si c'est absolument nécessaire.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus.

- Non, en effet. Mais si c'est la condition pour arrêter les gens qui font ça à des enfants, je le ferai quand même.

Kurogane s'avança à son tour pour examiner les feuilles. C'était vraiment la galerie des horreurs, dans tout ce que Noam avait dessiné. Il avait représenté beaucoup d'autres enfants, des adultes et quelques monstres. Probablement que ces derniers étaient des personnes ayant fait des choses trop horribles pour qu'un petit garçon soit capable de se les représenter encore comme des êtres humains.

- Je me demande... fit Fye, pensif, en regardant le dessin d'un homme sur l'une des feuilles. Il ressemble à quelqu'un que... j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kuro-chan ?

Le ninja prit la feuille et l'examina. Le mage parlait d'un homme enfermé dans une cage comme celle où il avait été lui-même retenu. Enfin, quand on disait « homme », on parlait en fait d'un monsieur fait avec un rond pour la tête, des traits pour les bras, les jambes et le corps, et des points pour les yeux. Des triangles pour les grandes dents. Et un urgent besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur. Pourtant...

- Ça peut pas être lui, fit le brun.

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Loé en regardant à son tour.

- Du frère jumeau de l'autre type.

- Tu sais, Kuro-sama, ce serait vraiment pas mal si, de temps en temps, tu appelais les gens par leur nom. Ça aiderait à la compréhension.

- J'ai pas la mémoire des noms.

- Subaru.

- Subaru ? fit Depestre. C'est pas une marque de bagnoles ça ?

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, et il se dit qu'il avait dû dire une connerie.

- Mais ça ne peut pas être lui, confirma Fye.

- En revanche, dit le jeune indien, lui... Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Sampeur ?

- Mmmm... c'est difficile à dire.

- Le mieux serait de prendre une photo de Sampeur et de la montrer au gosses, fit l'inspecteur.

- Non... dit le ninja, s'attirant un regard surpris du magicien. On ne demande plus rien à ce mouflet. Du reste, j'ai une autre idée.

Il se tourna vers Depestre et lui demanda de faire des copies des dessins pour pouvoir en emporter. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna vers le mage.

- Viens, dit-il. Je vais te présenter un type qui cogne presque aussi fort que toi.

.oO0Oo.

Une heure plus tard, Fye et Kurogane poussaient la porte du restaurant Kalulu. Lorsque le vampire qui tenait le bar vit arriver un de ses congénères, blond et élancé, il bondit sur le comptoir, toutes griffes dehors, prêt à l'attaque. Le ninja n'eut que le temps de dégainer Sôhi et de s'interposer entre lui et son compagnon.

- Du calme. C'est mon partenaire, ce n'est pas celui qui tu penses. On a besoin de parler à ton chef.

- Roi... fit l'autre, encore sur la défensive, mais en rétractant ses griffes. Ce n'est pas un chef, c'est un roi.

- On a quand même besoin de lui parler.

Le barman se tourna vers le magicien, l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds, puis hocha la tête et pointa le brun du menton.

- Il faudra que vous appreniez à votre Proie qu'on ne se balade pas comme ça, sur le territoire des autres, sans y avoir été invité.

- On a besoin de lui parler, et on a pas le temps d'attendre le carton d'invitation, répliqua Kurogane.

- Ces étrangers... Vous êtes impossibles. Restez là.

Il retira son tablier, le déposa sur le bar, puis franchit le rideau de perles cliquetantes qui séparait la salle des cuisines et resta absent un petit moment. Quand il revint, il était accompagné d'un autre homme, d'origine asiatique.

- Wei Zheng, notre roi, accepte de vous recevoir, dit-il.

Le chinois les salua d'un mouvement de tête puis leur indiqua une table, un peu à l'écart des autres, et ils s'installèrent.

- Merci de nous accorder de votre temps, fit le blond, en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- J'étais curieux de vous voir. Oui, très curieux. Votre... ami, ici présent, fait grand cas de vous. Et votre ressemblance avec cet autre vampire est troublante.

- On me l'a déjà dit.

- Toutes mes excuses. Je suis extrêmement impoli de vous dévisager ainsi.

- Ça ne fait rien. J'ai bien peur d'être, en quelque sorte, un phénomène de foire, ici.

- De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ?

Le mage et le ninja échangèrent un regard, puis Fye déposa sur la table une chemise cartonnée contenant tous les dessins de Noam.

- Nous avons rencontré un petit garçon vampire. Il s'appelle Noam. Il vit à l'orphelinat des Orangers.

- Je connais cet enfant. La personne qui s'occupe de lui est plutôt... persévérante.

- Noam nous a raconté des choses terribles sur ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Si vous êtes venus ici pour me demander de prendre cet enfant sous mon aile, je me vois contraint de refuser.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas un sang-pur ?

- Parce qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité avec nous. Nous avons des ennuis avec d'autres clans et nous pouvons être attaqués à tout moment.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça.

- Que voulez-vous, alors ?

Le mage poussa la chemise en direction du chinois, du bout des doigts.

- Ce sont des dessins de Noam, qui racontent ce qui lui est arrivé. Ils ne sont pas plaisants à regarder. Souhaitez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Vous pourriez reconnaître quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui nous aiderait à empêcher que d'autres enfants subissent le même sort.

Wei Zheng avait un beau visage, aux traits nobles, avec des yeux en amande d'une couleur noire profonde et douce comme du velours, et un teint doré qui vira au grisâtre quand il examina les dessins que les deux compagnons avaient apportés. Les ailes de son nez se pincèrent, et on vit clairement ses mâchoires se serrer.

- Donc, dit-il enfin, d'une voix tendue, vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre que c'est lors de l'un de ces... rituels, ou je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça, que ce petit garçon a été torturé, violenté, et transformé en vampire ?

- C'est ce que ses dessins racontent, en tout cas.

- Dans quelle mesure peut-on s'y fier ?

- C'est un petit garçon, et même s'il est plus âgé que ce que son apparence laisse penser, je ne crois pas qu'il le soit assez pour inventer de telles perversités. J'ai parlé avec lui.

- Admettons. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

- Kuro... gane m'a dit que vous aviez l'air de bien connaître cette ville et les différents clans qui la composent.

- En effet.

- En connaissez-vous un qui serait capable de faire de telles choses ? Les Vautours, peut-être ?

- Non. C'est trop sophistiqué et vicieux pour les vautours.

- Alors qui ? Un vampire isolé ?

Le chinois regarda une nouvelle fois les dessins, puis releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du magicien.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas mettre les membres de mon clan en plus grand danger qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Mais j'ai quand même quelque chose à vous dire : je crois que vous n'évaluez pas bien la situation. Vous êtes en colère à cause de ce qui est arrivé à cet enfant, et vous manquez de recul.

Il se leva, indiquant que l'entretien était terminé.

- Partez maintenant, dit-il en leur serrant la main. Et soyez prudents. Il se passe beaucoup de choses, dans cette ville.


	48. Underground 38 - Et si

**Titre** : Underground Ch.38 - Et si...

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop... confus. C'est difficile d'expliquer comme ça.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 5 heures.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Riri** : bah oui y avait une blague pourrite à faire, alors...

**A.n'onyme** : ta review m'a bien fait rire. Brrr la râpe à fromage ! j'aimerais pas être à sa place. Et en ce qui concerne ta review sur Sept Royaumes, oui pour la suite, mais je ne sais pas quand, par contre.

**Soren** : oui oui ça pue, et on en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre, mais y a pas le guide vers la sortie de secours.

**Alia** : miam miam oui, Depestre doit être carrément mangeable, en fait :)

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-huitième jour – le 20 mars – Et si...**

Sur le chemin du retour chez Depestre, le magicien ne se montrait pas loquace. Il se contentait de sourire vaguement en écoutant le ninja grogner au sujet des vampires, de leur mauvais caractère, des gens qui faisaient des mystères et de tout un tas d'autres choses, jusqu'à ce que soudain, le ventre du brun le rappelle à l'ordre par un borborygme tonitruant. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Son compagnon se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et haussa les sourcils en le voyant planté dans le passage, les poings serrés et les joues rouges.

- Qu'y a-t-il Kuro-chan ? Tout va bien ?

- Je... J'ai faim, répondit le guerrier, l'air extrêmement embarrassé. Je suis désolé.

Fye lui adressa un regard perplexe. L'entendre s'excuser, c'était un peu comme voir des lapins tomber du ciel ; ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, vraiment.

- Oh mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il, en réalisant que l'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Oh, Kuro-chan, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! J'étais tellement énervé que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure ! Tu aurais dû le dire !

- Non, non, bougonna le ninja. C'est pas grave. C'est juste que mon ventre grogne. Je suis désolé.

_Encore_ ? Cette fois, c'était vraiment bizarre. Le blond fit demi-tour et revint deux pas en arrière pour se poster devant son amant et l'examiner de plus près.

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses comme ça ?

- Bah... tu sais...

- Euh, non, en fait, non vraiment, je ne vois pas.

- Ben t'es là, à te concentrer et à te défoncer pour sauver ces pauvres gosses, et moi... j'ai faim. C'est tellement... trivial.

Le ninja rougit à nouveau, sous le regard doré qui sondait sa prunelle, puis sursauta quand les mains du magicien se posèrent sur sa poitrine et le poussèrent, l'obligeant à reculer. Quelque chose le bloqua derrière les genoux et il tomba assis... sur un banc, sans doute placé là juste à son intention. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait avec un blond à califourchon sur ses cuisses, les bras passés autour de son cou, et qui le regardait avec un immense sourire qui se termina en baiser.

- C'est à moi que tu donnes faim, quand tu es tellement adorable, Kuro-sama.

- Oy... Je suis pas... ce que tu dis. Mais si t'as faim...

- Dis-le.

- Quoi ?

- .rable.

- Ça va pas non ? Je dis pas des trucs comme ça.

- Allez, Kuro-sama : a-do-rable.

- On nous regarde, le mage.

- Eh bien qu'ils regardent ! Et qu'ils tombent foudroyés par la jalousie, parce que tu es _mon_ Kuro-chan et que je ne te partagerai avec personne !

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu en doutes ?

Un nouveau grognement caverneux épargna au brun de répondre et fit rire son compagnon, qui se redressa, l'attrapa par le poignet, et l'entraîna dans la rue à la recherche de sa pitance, non sans un « n'imagine pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement » qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Un moment plus tard, ils arrivaient chez l'inspecteur et trouvaient l'appartement vide. Un petit mot leur indiqua que Depestre et Loé étaient partis « chercher à manger ». Ça n'allait pas être facile pour le jeune indien, qui n'avait pas de Proie à domicile, et qui semblait éprouver le besoin de se nourrir plus souvent que le magicien. Kurogane ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne commettraient aucune imprudence, mais il connaissait assez le garçon pour savoir qu'il ne manquait pas de ressource, et qu'il trouverait sans doute sans trop de difficultés. C'était plutôt le policier qui risquait d'être édifié, si Loé lui refaisait le coup du lutteur...

Le ninja se servit un verre et alla rejoindre le magicien, qui s'était installé sur le balcon et paraissait reparti dans de profondes réflexions.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A ce que nous a dit ce roi... que nous manquions de recul pour bien comprendre la situation.

- Et ? Ça t'inspire quoi ?

- Et toi, Kuro-sama ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

A son tour, le brun s'accorda un moment pour réfléchir. Avant de se dire qu'ils manquaient de recul sur la situation, la première chose à faire était de se demander ce qu'ils savaient, au juste, sur cette fameuse situation.

- On sait que des gens s'amusent à s'emparer d'enfants, et qu'ils en abusent. Et on sait que parmi ces gens, il y a des vampires.

- On sait que Noam, et cette petite fille, ont été leurs victimes, et qu'ils ne sont sans doute pas les seuls. On sait aussi qu'il y a... un genre d'organisation. Il y avait plusieurs personnes sur les dessins de Noam. Ce n'est pas simplement un pervers et un enfant dans un chambre, c'est plus comme une sorte de rituel, c'est ce qu'il a dit, Wei... je ne sais plus son nom.

- T'es en train de dire que des gens se rassemblent pour torturer des gosses ?

- Plus ou moins, oui. Mais c'est plutôt risqué de faire ça.

Le ninja se leva et alla chercher la chemise avec les dessins de l'enfant, qu'il étala sur la table pour les examiner une nouvelle fois. Quelques-uns d'entre eux ne représentaient que le petit garçon avec une personne, mais sur d'autres, comme celui avec la cage, il y avait trois « monstres » informes, avec des têtes pointues.

- Et si on s'était trompés, fit le mage, en tapotant l'un d'entre eux du bout du doigt. J'ai pensé que Noam avait représenté des monstres parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment capable ou ne voulait pas se rappeler ces personnes. Mais... si, en fait, il les a représentés comme ça parce qu'ils étaient vraiment comme ça ?

- Il y avait des calamars géants ? demanda le ninja.

- Ce ne sont pas des calamars, Kuro-chan, voyons ! On voit clairement que ce sont des sapins.

- Des sapins rouges ?

- Des calamars rouges ?

- Ils avaient peut-être trop chaud ?

- Ou alors ce sont des personnes portant des robes évasées au fond et une capuche pointue. Comme des espèces de prêtres...

- Des prêtres... Oh...

- Quoi ?

Kurogane attrapa la bouteille de rhum, remplit son verre, et le poussa devant son compagnon.

- Bois un coup, le mage.

- Je ne...

- Bois.

Fye s'exécuta. L'alcool était bon mais corsé et lui réchauffa brusquement l'intérieur, mais il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cela signifiait. En tout cas, probablement rien de très réjouissant, à en croire la tête que faisait son compagnon. Son verre vidé, il attendit que le ninja le remplisse à son tour et avale sa dose cul-sec, puis se décide à parler.

- Tu te rappelles, l'autre jour, quand tu m'as envoyé à l'orphelinat avec Depestre et qu'on a été appelés sur une scène de crime ?

- Oui. Vous êtes rentrés assez secoués.

- Ouais. C'était... dégueulasse.

- Aucun de vous deux n'a voulu donner de détails.

- On pensait que c'était pas la peine de partager notre dégoût. Mais maintenant... je crois qu'il va falloir que je te raconte.

Et le brun raconta : l'immeuble abandonné, le sang partout, la femme éventrée, le bébé disparu, et les caméras. Le magicien écoutait attentivement, et son compagnon pouvait presque voir les connexions se faire dans son esprit, suivre son raisonnement dans son regard au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. Un rituel sataniste, des prêtres, un enfant et des vidéos d'un côté ; des enfants, des hommes en robes de l'autre ; des vampires, un DVD et une galerie de portraits... et soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du blond.

- Je... crois que je vais être malade, fit-il en se levant, pâle comme un mort, une main sur les lèvres.

- Hé...

- On est rentrés... fit Depestre, en surgissant sur le balcon à ce moment-là, Loé sur les talons. Est-ce que ça va ?

Fye se tourna vers lui, puis vers Kurogane, secoua la tête, et d'un bond, sauta par-dessus la balustrade, atterrit souplement dans la rue et disparut dans un mouvement de foule.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda l'inspecteur, en se penchant pour essayer de voir par où il était parti.

- Il a juste besoin d'être seul un moment.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Le ninja ouvrit la main et se concentra. Il avait beaucoup appris auprès du blond, au sujet des différents services qu'Inuki pouvait lui rendre, et ce dernier lui avait récemment demandé plus de liberté ; il était temps de passer à la pratique. Une boule de feu apparut et grossit dans sa paume, puis coula vers le sol où elle prit la forme d'un chien, ou plutôt d'une sorte de renard à la tête triangulaire marquée d'un symbole rouge, et affublé de plusieurs queues. Il se solidifia, échangea un regard avec le brun, puis d'un bond, fila sur le balcon voisin, sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble et disparut à leur vue.

Quand l'attention de Kurogane revint sur ses deux compagnons, le policier gobait les mouches en s'éventant avec un journal, l'air un peu patraque, et Loé ouvrait des yeux ronds au-dessus d'un sourire ravi.

- Je le surveille, fit-simplement le brun. S'il est pas revenu dans trente minutes, j'irai le chercher.

- D'a... d'accord, fit Depestre, en se servant un grand verre de rhum.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un mage, fit le jeune indien, qui s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise.

- On dirait que les choses changent.

La demi-heure qui suivit parut très longue au ninja, et sans doute une des plus étranges qu'il ait jamais vécues, car une partie de lui se trouvait sur le balcon, tandis qu'un coin de son esprit accompagnait son invocation et observait à la dérobée le magicien. Fye n'était pas allé très loin, en réalité. Il n'avait parcouru que quelques rues, et il s'était arrêté dans un petit jardin public, où il s'était assis sur un banc pour réfléchir. Il était seul, et aucun passant ne traînait dans les environs. Il ne sembla pas étonné quand un étrange animal roux vint le rejoindre et s'installa à côté de lui sur le banc, la tête posée sur sa cuisse. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de le caresser distraitement, puis, quand la bête se leva, de l'imiter et de rentrer à la maison.

- C'est gentil d'être venu me tenir compagnie, Kuro-chan, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le balcon, entre le ninja et Loé, tandis que le chien s'évaporait silencieusement. Comment tu te sens ?

- C'était... bizarre. Mais je pense que je m'y ferai.

- Et Inuki ?

- Il a l'air content d'être allé se promener.

L'inspecteur eut l'air de vouloir poser une question, puis il se ravisa. Décidément, la magie, il avait du mal. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa, tous les regards rivés sur le blond, qui finit par inspirer profondément et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Je pense que, peut-être, j'ai une hypothèse. Au sujet de tout ça.

- On t'écoute, fit le policier, avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, je le répète. Mais plus j'y pense...

- Je sens que ça va pas me plaire, fit le brun.

Et le mage se lança. On savait que Noam et la fillette de l'orphelinat avaient été victimes d'abus perpétrés par des adultes, et notamment des « monstres » en robes à capuches, qui pouvaient être les mêmes que ceux qui étaient responsables du rituel sataniste où la femme nommée Sabatina avait été tuée, et son enfant enlevé et probablement aussi assassiné. Rituel qui avait été filmé. Connaissant par ailleurs l'existence d'un réseau international qui faisait circuler des DVD mettant en scène des adultes et des enfants, et se vendant à prix d'or à un public confidentiel et nanti, on pouvait s'imaginer que les films de l'immeuble abandonné se retrouveraient sans doute sur le même marché. On savait déjà que Noam figurait sur ce DVD, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons.

On savait également que, lors de ses différents interrogatoires, Cathy Voisin avait évoqué l'organisation de messes noires parmi ses diverses et sinistres activités. Et « La Voisin », sa fille, leur avait donné la piste de Sampeur, qui avait probablement des liens avec le réseau de sa mère. Sampeur que les quatre compagnons avaient pensé identifier sur les dessins de Noam, ce qui tendait à confirmer que le réseau de Voisin et celui du DVD ne faisaient qu'un.

- Mais les choses ne s'arrêtent pas là, poursuivit le mage. Kuro-chan m'a raconté que quand il était allé voir ce vendeur de poisons, Lavoie, celui-ci avait refusé de lui parler de Dossou, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il le connaissait. Il y a donc la possibilité d'un lien entre lui et le réseau, puisque Lavoie travaillait avec Voisin. Et là, Loé, je dois te demander si tu m'autorises à parler de certaines choses que tu m'as racontées.

Le jeune indien hocha la tête, l'air un peu gêné.

- Selon Loé, Dossou vient d'un monde nommé Strygéis, où les vampires règnent et les humains sont moins considérés que des bêtes. Il y a des marchés où des enfants humains sont vendus comme de vulgaires marchandises. Dossou est arrivé dans ce pays il y a environ un an, après avoir fui le sien, et il n'avait rien. C'est une personne habituée à un certain niveau de vie, et il a dû chercher un moyen de gagner rapidement de l'argent. Il sera tombé sur le réseau et... cela lui aura fourni exactement ce dont il avait besoin, étant donné que ce ne sont pas les scrupules qui l'encombrent. Si on en croit ce que l'inspecteur a dit sur le fameux DVD, la plupart des vidéos datent de plus d'un an, donc le réseau existait avant l'arrivée de Dossou, mais en repensant à Noam et à ce qui lui est arrivé, je me suis dit qu'ajouter des nouvelles images, d'enfants se faisant changer en vampires, pourrait apporter, disons... un petit air de nouveauté à la formule. Ce qui aurait été un bon argument pour Dossou, pour trouver sa place dans ce réseau.

- Et la transformation d'un humain en vampire est plutôt spectaculaire, et très désagréable, ajouta Kurogane. Ça irait très bien dans ce genre de... truc.

- C'est vrai, confirma le blond. Ça irait parfaitement bien.

Un silence lourd succéda à la voix du magicien, quand celui-ci eut terminé. Chacun réfléchissait à ses paroles, et à voir leurs mines, ils réalisaient tous, petit à petit, que Fye avait probablement raison, et que Dossou, le terrible magicien vampire, s'était associé à un réseau de vidéos illégales pour financer son installation dans le pays. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient en avoir terminé avec cette descente en enfer, Fye se tourna vers le ninja.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Kuro-chan. J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait encore une chose...

- Vas-y. Au point où on en est...

- Je suis désolé, dit le blond à l'intention de l'inspecteur et du jeune indien. Cette partie concerne des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas, et vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre.

Puis il ramena son attention vers son compagnon.

- Pendant que nous faisions la surveillance de Sampeur, Loé m'a dit une chose étrange. Et sur le moment, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, mais ce matin, ça m'est brusquement revenu. Ce que je vais dire n'a pas beaucoup de sens, et j'avoue que je ne suis pas très sûr de moi, car il y a des choses que je ne peux pas expliquer. Mais...

- Mais... fie-toi à ton instinct.

- Dossou n'a pas le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions. Il est un puissant mage, mais il ne peut pas le faire seul. Il n'a pu s'enfuir de son pays que parce que, selon Loé, il a rencontré un homme qui pouvait « voyager à travers le temps et les dimensions ». Peu de mages ont ce pouvoir. Chez la plupart, il est très limité. Ils peuvent le faire une fois ou deux, mais pas plus sans l'aide de Yuuko-san. Les seuls que nous ayons rencontrés qui soient capables de voyager librement de cette manière sont les jumeaux, et...

- Et ce chasseur qui les poursuit, et son frère.

- Exact, Kuro-sama.

- Et... ce matin, sur ce dessin, il y avait...

- Subaru. Dans une cage. Assistant à un rituel que l'on pense maintenant organisé par Dossou.

- Attends deux secondes. Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu penses que le type qui voyage dans le temps et les dimensions, c'est le gars au corbeau ?

- Seishiro-san. Oui.

- Mais... comment ? Les plumes sont détruites.

- Je ne sais pas. Il était très déterminé à retrouver les jumeaux, et il y a d'autres moyens que les plumes. Moko-chan... ou quelque chose de ce genre là, un artefact... peu importe.

- Je veux bien croire ça mais...

- Réfléchis, Kuro-chan. Pourquoi Dossou s'en est-il pris à moi ? Comment savait-il qu'il existait quelque part un magicien qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, qui était également un vampire, et qui avait le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions ? Comment savait-il pour Argaï ? Comment savait-il pour le palais Shirasagi ? Il ne l'a pas deviné. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Loé, il n'est proche d'aucun Liseur de Rêves. Alors il n'a pu l'apprendre que d'une seule façon : quelqu'un qui me connait, qui est susceptible d'avoir des renseignements sur moi, le lui a dit. Quelqu'un qui a attrapé une proie qu'il chassait depuis longtemps, et qui a besoin de se cacher auprès d'une personne puissante, parce que le jumeau de cette proie pourrait bien être très, très en colère, et que ce n'est pas une personne qu'on a envie d'énerver.

Le ninja resta un moment le regard dans le vide, à repenser à ce que Fye venait de lui raconter. C'était surréaliste, et de nombreuses questions restaient en suspens, mais cela se tenait tellement bien, par d'autres aspects... Un sourire aussi soudain que carnassier apparut sur le visage de Kurogane.

- Dans un sens, tout est parfait, dit-il. On en doit une à ce vampire qui t'a donné son sang, alors on va aller trouver ce Dossou, et on lui fera sa fête. Dans le même temps on débarrassera le monde... les mondes, de cette nuisance borgne qui nous pourrit la vie depuis un sacré bout de temps, on récupèrera son prisonnier pour le rendre à son frère, et on pourra rentrer chez nous.

- J'adore ce plan, Kuro-chan, fit le mage en lui rendant son sourire, en à peine moins effrayant. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit un peu plus compliqué.

- Ouais, je m'en doutais un peu. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?


	49. Underground 39 - Frustration

**Titre** : Underground Ch.39 - Frustration.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Youpi, deux textes de retard, c'est trop bien ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant mais ma vie, c'est un peu de la merde en ce moment, et vraiment, la merde, ça n'a rien d'inspirant. Enfin en l'occurrence c'était plutôt de la boue, genre qui remontait par la bonde de ma baignoire ou coulait chez mes voisins du dessous du dessous (ceux du deuxième dessous, à savoir chez Irissia). ET DONC j'ai eu la joie et le bonheur de passer une journée entière à genoux dans ma salle de bain, la tête dans la tuyauterie (*petite tête*). Sans parler du reste de la vie, le boulot, tout ça, qui est un peu boue-ique aussi, ET DONC, pardon pour cette interruption momentanée de vos programmes. Je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard dans les jours qui viennent. Surtout que grâce à Irissia, ma conseillère personnelle-débloqueuse de cerveau, tous les feux de l'inspiration sont repassés au vert.

Voilà pourquoi je hais le fait de ne pas être capable d'avoir trois ou quatre textes d'avance. Déjà je pourrais mieux les relire et en plus je pourrais faire face à ce genre de... petits inconvénients. Bref, la suite. Profitez bien du calme relatif de ce chapitre. Après c'est fini.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : trop longtemps

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Alia** : oui, un Kuro mage moi je kiffe bien, je sens que je vais aller dans cette direction.

**Soren** : ouah t'as toute une réserve de bons traitements à leur infliger ! Je vote pour ! Et on va avoir de plus en plus d'Inuki, ça va roxxer du petit poney !

**Riri** : Non mais Dossou c'est qu'un sale pervers, on devrait lui faire comme ce que Ramsay a fait à Theon ! Mais noooon c'est une saucisse !

**A.n'onyme** : c'est pas facile à écrire ton nom ! Et rhooo pourquoi dès que je fais apparaitre un perso on pense que je vais le tuer ? J'ai encore tué personne dans ma suite de fics. Bon à part Shaolan, Sakura, fake Kurogane, Fake Sakura, les nours, Fye (mais je l'ai rez), Arsyam, Nandra, presque Tomoyo... ouais, bon, ok, si, finalement, j'comprends...

**Shuupette** : j'espère que j'ai pas fait d'omelette, mais j'en ferais bien une avec les oeufs de Dossou, j'avoue (ok c'était facile). Et oui on verra les jumeaux (je spoile) à un moment ou deux, ou peut-être un peu plus. Je veux un petit temple pas un gros, quelque chose de simple :)

**Lily** : oui moi aussi je kiffe le ch..inois, même moi j'ai du mal avec son nom. Je les ai pas lu les X et TB mais par contre j'ai vu les animes (et X, brrrr) et puis là je complète ma collec de mangas de CLAMP donc je réparerai ce manque, sans faute. Et puis je dois les lire pour pouvoir travailler ces persos donc...

**Lily 2** : oui oui, tout ce monde, enfin Fuuma peut-être pas, j'ai pas besoin de lui pour le moment. Et merci encore pour tes petits mots, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-huitième jour – le 21 mars – Frustration.**

- Plus j'y pense, et plus je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, fit le mage en fronçant les sourcils. Trop de choses pourraient mal tourner.

La nuit était tombée et ils avaient délaissé le balcon pour l'intérieur de l'appartement, par souci de discrétion. Assis sur le canapé, Fye se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- Mais on n'en a pas d'autre, répondit Kurogane, en lui frottant doucement le dos du plat de la main.

- Je sais...

- Mais si ! lança Loé, l'air contrarié.

Le jeune indien avait pris place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Depestre qui ne disait rien, mais écoutait attentivement la conversation. Tout le monde était énervé, depuis que le blond leur avait exposé son hypothèse, et pendant un moment, les suggestions avaient fusé sur la meilleure façon de faire passer à Dossou le pire moment possible avant son trépas.

C'était finalement le magicien qui s'était repris le premier, en disant que le but prioritaire à atteindre, avant tous les autres et quels que soient leurs sentiments personnels à l'égard du vampire, était de rechercher s'il y avait encore des enfants captifs, ce dont personne ne doutait, et de s'assurer qu'ils soient mis en sécurité. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car toutes les « belles » théories étaient une chose, mais en pratique, ils n'en savaient guère plus que la veille sur le réseau et ses différents protagonistes.

Cathy Voisin ne parlerait plus, elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait estimé possible de dire sans mettre sa vie en danger, mais elle n'irait pas plus loin, car même en prison – ou peut-être surtout en prison – elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une lame entre les côtes ou d'un bouillon de onze heure bien assaisonné, ce qui aurait été une forme de justice, mais ne semblait pas vraiment l'attirer.

Il ne leur restait donc, comme maigre piste, que l'homme des entrepôts du port, Clarens Sampeur, mais rien ne prouvait vraiment son implication dans l'affaire, et ils n'étaient pas capables de dire où tout cela les mènerait. De plus, la police ne pouvait pas intervenir pour l'interroger, pas même comme témoin, car les seuls éléments qui le reliaient à l'affaire étaient le dessin approximatif d'un tout petit garçon, et la dénonciation d'une femme peu fiable, obtenue, qui plus est, sous la menace.

Loé, lui, était partisan de tendre un piège aux hommes de Dossou, avec lui dans le rôle de l'appât, afin d'attraper un « plus gros poisson », qui aurait des choses plus intéressantes à dire.

- Non, c'est totalement hors de question, répliqua le blond, avec un geste sec de la main.

- Pourquoi !?

- C'est trop dangereux. Et trop hasardeux. On ne sait pas qui va venir. Et si Dossou se déplaçait en personne ?

- Gabriel ne viendra pas lui-même. Pas pour moi. Et vous serez là pour me protéger.

- Tu sous-estimes l'humiliation que tu lui as infligée en t'enfuyant. S'il est bien la personne que je soupçonne, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il se déplace. Et si c'est lui qui vient ? Sais-tu seulement, as-tu la moindre idée de la façon dont tu réagiras quand tu le reverras ?

- Je...

- Loé, reprit le blond, plus calmement, nous savons que tu ne demandes qu'à aider mais...

- Mais vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, le coupa le vampire.

- Si. Nous avons confiance en toi. Mais je sais, d'expérience, que si c'est tellement difficile d'échapper à une personne dans son genre, c'est pour une raison : les gens comme Dossou savent manipuler les autres, et tu n'as pas la moindre idée, pas la moindre, de la profondeur des liens qu'il a tissés entre toi et lui. Tu le reverras, je te le promets, mais pas pour le moment. Nous avons d'autres priorités et nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque ; les enfants passent en premier. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous confronter à Dossou et de risquer nos vies sans les avoir mis en sécurité au préalable.

Le jeune indien hocha la tête. Fye avait raison, bien sûr, mais...

- Si on en trouve, et qu'on les libère, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

- Cela ne rend pas ceux qui sont actuellement prisonniers moins importants. Et une fois qu'on se sera chargés d'eux, et qu'on aura coupé la tête à ce réseau, je te promets qu'on s'occupera de Dossou. Il le faut, si nous voulons rentrer chez nous. Et puis... si Seishiro-san est bien là et détient réellement Subaru, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons ignorer. Nous devons le ramener à son frère.

- A condition que..., commença le ninja.

Mais le mage le fit taire en posant ses doigts sur son bras. A condition que Subaru n'ait pas été tué, ou que Kamui soit encore vivant, car s'il devait rester une seule certitude absolue dans ce monde, c'était celle que le jeune homme s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour empêcher le chasseur de s'emparer de son jumeau. Son absence était des plus inquiétantes.

- Ne le dis pas, Kuro-chan... Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie d'entendre en ce moment.

- Ouais.

L'inspecteur se leva et s'étira. Lui aussi avait une tête à faire peur, le visage pâle, et les yeux cernés.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, allons nous coucher, fit-il. La journée a été très longue, on a tous besoin de repos et on y verra plus clair demain matin.

Le mage annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche et gagna la salle de bain. Il entassa rapidement ses vêtements sur le sol et se glissa sous la pomme, où il laissa un long moment le jet d'eau lui marteler doucement le front, comme si cela pouvait en chasser les soucis. Il avait besoin de se détendre, et surtout d'oublier, pour un moment, les horreurs de cette journée interminable. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Le petit visage sérieux de Noam le hantait, et ses dessins ne cessaient de repasser devant ses yeux, pour lui rappeler à quel point la vie pouvait être injuste avec les enfants.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son roi. Ashura l'avait sans doute utilisé, il lui avait menti, et dans les derniers temps, il le harcelait et le terrifiait mais, même s'il avait commis des actes monstrueux envers le peuple de Seles, le mage ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer comme la première personne à lui avoir donné sa chance, à l'avoir accepté, et à lui avoir fait sentir qu'il avait de la valeur. Et malgré ce qu'il était, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à commettre des actes aussi bas et aussi totalement pervers que ceux que le petit garçon avait décrits.

Ashura qui était mort, parce que Fye l'avait tué. Depuis le moment où ce dernier avait découvert la véritable nature de son roi, tout son univers n'avait été fait que d'une violence qui allait en s'accroissant, alors que lui n'aspirait qu'à la paix et la tranquillité.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa famille, la douceur et la gentillesse des noursons, l'espièglerie de Tan et de Ren, la gouaille du crapaud, et les attentions discrètes de Sonja. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils avaient quitté Argaï. Jamais, depuis qu'ils s'y étaient installés, ils n'en étaient partis aussi longtemps. Toute la famille devait s'inquiéter pour eux, et à moins d'utiliser sa magie, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les rassurer. Et il ignorait jusqu'à quel point Gaïta pouvait le percevoir, à travers ce qu'il avait laissé à l'intérieur de son corps comme repère. L'artefact savait qu'il était encore vivant, mais c'était sans doute là sa limite.

- Je veux rentrer, murmura-t-il, le front appuyé contre le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Là, sous l'eau brûlante qui lui ruisselait sur la tête et dans le dos, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, se laisser aller au découragement et pleurer. Mais il n'en avait pas le temps, quand des enfants innocents souffraient une minute de plus pour chacune de celles qu'il gaspillait. S'il ne faisait rien, il se passerait des semaines, des mois, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne à leur secours, si quelqu'un venait un jour. Et ne rien faire était au-dessus de ses forces. Il devait les aider.

Mais pour cela, il allait sans doute devoir tuer encore, et probablement pas qu'une seule fois. Secourir des enfants était une bonne chose, bien sûr, et un acte qui lui apporterait de la satisfaction, mais devait-il forcément le faire au prix de vies humaines, fussent-elles celles de personnes monstrueuses ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais petit à petit, une décision se dessinait dans son esprit. Il arrêta la douche, se sécha, se vêtit succinctement et retourna dans le salon.

L'inspecteur avait disparu, ainsi que Loé qui avait déménagé ses affaires dans la chambre du policier pour laisser un peu d'intimité à ses compagnons. Kurogane lisait, allongé sur le canapé. Le mage s'installa contre lui, se nicha au plus près de lui qu'il le pouvait, et ne bougea plus. Il resta simplement là, à respirer son odeur et à se laisser petit à petit envelopper par la chaleur réconfortante qui se dégageait de son corps. Mais il grogna quand même un peu quand le ninja l'écrasa pour poser son livre sur la table basse et éteindre la lumière.

- Kuro-chan, est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que je ne veux pas le faire ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Attraper cet homme, ce Sampeur, et « l'interroger » pour lui faire dire où se passera la prochaine réunion... Je ne veux pas.

- Après tout ce que ces gens ont fait, tu as des scrupules ?

- Non, je suis très en colère et triste, mais je ne veux pas jouer ce rôle encore une fois.

Le mage hésita, cherchant ses mots, puis se décida à s'expliquer.

- Après tout, on ne sait rien de cet homme. Il a une sale tête, d'accord, il fraie avec des vampires, d'accord, et il travaille sur les docks. On n'a aucune preuve de son implication sinon le dessin approximatif d'un enfant qui l'aurait vu pendant qu'il se faisait lui-même torturer... C'est trop léger pour la police, et ça devrait l'être aussi pour nous. On va lui tomber dessus, et qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il ne dit rien ? Jusqu'où est-ce qu'on est capables d'aller pour qu'il parle ? Jusqu'où est-ce que tu pourrais aller, Kuro-chan ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement le ninja, après un instant de réflexion. Je suis assez énervé.

- Moi aussi, et c'est bien ce qui m'effraie. Si cet homme n'a rien fait, et qu'on lui fait du mal alors que son seul délit est un délit de sale gueule, alors...

- Mais on n'a pas d'autre solution.

- Cherchons-en une, dans ce cas.

Kurogane se redressa sur un coude pour plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon qui se détourna. Le brun tiqua. Fye n'avait cherché à échapper à son regard, même quand il avait beaucoup de choses à cacher, et là il esquivait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis pas, le mage ? Je suis d'accord que ce type, ce plan... c'est foireux. Mais je te connais trop bien pour penser que c'est simplement ça qui t'arrête ; je sais que tu serais capable de faire la part des choses en l'interrogeant et de pas le bousculer si c'est pas nécessaire, ou de m'empêcher de le faire. Alors quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

- Tu as peur.

- Oui.

- C'est ce type, Dossou ?

- Non.

Avec un soupir de résignation, le magicien se décida à affronter les yeux qu'il sentait peser sur lui, dans l'obscurité.

- C'est moi. C'est de moi que j'ai peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, je n'ai fait que ça. D'abord ce chasseur que j'ai massacré et laissé mourir comme je ne l'aurais pas fait pour un chien, puis je m'en suis pris à toi...

- Mais...

- Ensuite cette femme que j'ai terrifiée, et ces types l'autre jour, les vampires. Je les aurais tués, tu sais. Si je n'avais pas compté sur Loé pour me désobéir et t'appeler, je les aurais abattus sans hésiter. Je ne me serais pas laissé bêtement coincer et attraper, je les aurais dispersés dans les ruines et je m'en serais débarrassé, un par un. Parce que rien que de penser qu'ils étaient des hommes de Dossou, qu'ils obéissaient à ce... démon, de voir le visage de Loé quand il les a reconnus, la terreur qu'ils lui inspiraient, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à me retenir. Et maintenant ça ? Je ne peux pas, Kuro-chan. Si je prends ce chemin j'ai l'impression que je vais m'y perdre. Et je ne veux pas devenir cette personne-là. Je veux aider ces enfants, plus que tout, tu le sais, mais pas au prix de mon âme.

- Et Dossou ?

- Lui, c'est une autre affaire. J'ai peur qu'on n'ait pas d'autre choix... Mais d'ici là, je ne veux plus... de ça. Et puis ces enfants ont déjà eu leur quota de violence, je ne veux pas que la première image qu'ils auront des personnes qui leur porteront secours soient celles de d'hommes couverts de sang. Nous voulons les sauver, pas leur apprendre que tuer est une solution acceptable. Dans nos mondes respectifs ça l'est parfois, mais pas ici. Alors trouvons autre chose. S'il te plait ?

Le ninja garda le silence. Le recul que prenait le mage par rapport à la situation l'impressionnait, surtout le connaissant comme il le connaissait. Fye devait bouillir intérieurement et souffrir probablement plus que quiconque de cette situation, mais ses garde-fous étaient bien en place et il s'obligeait à la pondération. Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la personne qu'il était avant de commencer son voyage ; le guerrier d'alors n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à passer tout le monde au fil de son katana, en se disant que c'était la meilleure solution. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait encore de puissantes envies de meurtres, dans ces circonstances. Et le blond aussi, manifestement, seulement il pensait d'abord à ce qui serait le mieux pour tous. Y compris pour lui, ce qui prouvait à quel point il avait changé. _Et à quel point moi, j'ai encore du chemin à faire_.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais... ça risque d'être compliqué.

- Tant pis... Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen. Et puis il y a la police. Après tout, c'est à eux de s'occuper de ça.

- Depestre demande que ça. Il est aussi révolté que nous par ce qui se passe, mais il a rien. Il lui faut quelque chose sur quoi s'appuyer.

- Alors trouvons ce quelque chose. On ne doit pas agir seuls, pas cette fois. J'ai le sentiment que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose, et à plus d'un titre.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord.

- Pas d'objections ? Juste d'accord ?

- Je pense que tu as raison, et puis c'est important pour toi, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors juste d'accord.

Il gagna un de ces irrésistibles sourires, dont le blond avait le secret, qu'il devina dans le noir, et auquel il devait se forcer à ne pas répondre parce que les guerriers ténébreux ne souriaient pas de cette façon.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Quoi ?

- Je peux le dire ?

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non.

- S'il te plait !

- Non !

- Kuro-sama !

- -sama ou pas, non ! Dors, c'est tout.

Le ninja s'installa confortablement, attrapa la tête du mage pour la coller d'autorité contre sa poitrine.

- Dors.

- N'empêche que t'es adorable, marmonna le blond, en se planquant dans le tissu de sa chemise et sous son bras pour étouffer sa voix.

- J'ai entendu.

- C'est pas moi.


	50. Underground 40 - Le visiteur

**Titre** : Underground Ch.40 - Le visiteur.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Et hop, un petit chapitre. Merci pour vos gentils messages, ça me touche beaucoup toute cette gentillesse rien que pour moi :)

**Temps passé sur ce chapitre** : 4 heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A.n'onyme** : c'est pas que ton nom soit vraiment compliqué, c'est juste qu'il est orthographiquement déviant ^^. Et sinon pour Kamui et Subaru, va savoir... peut-être qu'il y en a un de vivant, ou les deux, ou aucun... ou ils sont vivants mais tout cassés. Je me dis que ça pourrait être marrant un Kamui en mode berserk parce qu'on lui a tout cassé son Subaru... Faut voir :)

**Lily** : oui, il fallait bien une fin un peu mignonne pour alléger un peu tout ça. Il a un gros coup de blues notre blondinet... allez un peu moins de angst, aujourd'hui, même si c'est pas folichon non plus.

**Soren** : merci pour les chocolats, t'es une vraie copine :) Et ouais c'est pas la joie mais pour ce qui est de la bulle, tu connais Kuro avec son katana qui pique.

**Riri** : ouais, les chats ils ont la belle vie, moi aussi je veux ronronner comme ça.

**Opi** : Hey, ça faisait longtemps. Je sais pas exactement quand tu liras ça vu que as posté ta review sur un des premiers chapitres donc bah... quand tu verras ce message : ça me fait plaisir de te revoir :) j'espère que cette fic te plaira. A moi aussi ils me manquaient beaucoup alors je suis revenue les embêter.

**Shuupette** : ta review m'a fait rire. Entre Karnak et Ephèse mon cœur balance, j'avoue, mais je dirai quand même plutôt Karnak. J'aime l'exotisme ! Mais j'avais dit modeste !...ET « C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait ! C'était comme ça quand je suis arrivée ! »

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Quarante-neuvième jour – le 22 mars – Le visiteur.**

Fye s'éveilla bien avant l'aube, et il sut tout de suite qu'il ne serait pas capable de se rendormir. Du reste, il ne le souhaitait guère, car son sommeil n'avait rien eu d'agréable ou de reposant. Il avait fait de mauvais rêves, peuplés de visages du passé qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revoir, et le sentiment d'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvé ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il se tassa contre le corps de son compagnon et envia le rythme paisible, profond, de sa respiration. Quelqu'un qui dormait si bien devait avoir l'esprit tranquille, et sans doute ses songes étaient-ils agréables. _Si seulement je pouvais les connaître..._ pensa le magicien, avec un petit sourire.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Loé. Le jeune indien serait sans doute désappointé d'apprendre qu'ils avaient changé d'avis au sujet de Sampeur. Depuis qu'il s'était découvert des griffes lors de l'incident avec les hommes de Dossou, il brûlait d'envie d'agir et de tester les limites de son courage tout neuf. Et bien sûr, lui aussi était révolté par les traitements subis par les enfants. Le magicien souhaitait qu'il comprenne ce qui dictait leur démarche, mais il se doutait que la pilule serait difficile à avaler pour le petit vampire. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il ne commettrait rien d'irréfléchi, dans son impatience d'en finir. Leur chance était qu'il s'entendait bien avec l'inspecteur, qu'il respectait et appréciait en tant que personne ; il plierait sûrement si on mettait cette carte en avant.

Mais pour faire quoi ? Aller où ? Sans la piste de l'ouvrier des docks, ils n'avaient rien, que du vent à brasser, qui leur filait entre les doigts. Ils allaient devoir continuer à enquêter, et ce serait long, très long, avant de voir apparaître un résultat. Et pendant ce temps...

Le mage se demandait s'il avait eu raison de refuser la manière forte. En son for intérieur, il pensait avoir bien agi, et il croyait aux arguments qu'il avait exposés devant le ninja. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'aurait pas réagi favorablement s'il n'avait pas approuvé. Mais tout de même, c'était beaucoup de temps perdu à cause du doute pesant sur l'implication d'un homme qui avait de bien mauvaises fréquentations. Le simple fait qu'il ait été mentionné dans une conversation au sujet de Cathy Voisin en disait assez sur le genre de personne qu'il pouvait être.

Avec un léger soupir, Fye se réinstalla confortablement et écarta ces pensées désagréables. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. A chacune de ses expirations, son souffle rebondissait sur le cou du brun, comme pour lui rappeler à quel point sa peau était proche, et sous cette peau le sang, cette vie si riche, intense, brûlante, qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Il avait longtemps détesté ce que Kurogane avait fait de lui, et il avait masqué la véritable raison de cette répulsion sous beaucoup de prétextes : la dépendance, tout ce que le geste de son compagnon impliquait dans leur relation, un changement de mode alimentaire gênant... Mais même s'il avait lui-même cru un temps à ces mensonges, il savait, au fond de lui, que tout ça n'était que poudre aux yeux. La cause réelle de ses préventions était toute autre ; il aimait bien trop ça, voilà la vérité. Il était resté humain dans sa tête, et le plaisir qu'il prenait à se nourrir de cette manière, plaisir qui n'était pas qu'alimentaire, était certainement une forme de perversion. Mais c'était bon, à présent, il avait passé ce cap et assumait pleinement ce qu'il était devenu. Et comment résister quand le ninja, par malice certainement car, c'était bien connu, les shinobi étaient fourbes par nature, remuait dans son sommeil et « Oh ! Comme par hasard ! » se rapprochait encore de lui ?

Il se sentit sourire et s'étonna lui-même en découvrant qu'il était encore capable d'espièglerie, malgré les circonstances. Un bout de griffe apparut à l'extrémité de son index. S'il la laissait glisser comme ça, très légèrement, le long du bras de Kurogane, ou son épaule, de son dos ou de ses reins, combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'il se réveille ? Se réveillerait-il seulement, ou tressaillirait-il et se gratterait-il comme s'il avait été dérangé par un insecte ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir ! Et s'il essayait là, à la base du cou, puis le long du trapèze... ? Mais à peine avait-il commencé à s'amuser qu'une poigne d'acier immobilisa sa main.

- A quoi tu joues ? murmura le brun, si parfaitement réveillé que c'en était impressionnant.

- J'ai faim, Kuro-sama, ronronna le mage, je te veux te manger.

- On joue pas avec la nourriture, on t'a jamais appris ça ?

- Vraiment ?

- Sauf si la nourriture est d'accord.

- Et qu'en pense donc la nourriture ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais pas faire ça sur ce canapé.

- J'ai changé d'avis ! J'ai le droit ?

- Du moment que t'en changes plus jusqu'à demain matin...

- On est _déjà_ demain matin, Kuro-chan.

- Fye ?

- Mmm ?

- La ferme.

De toute façon, il n'était plus trop capable de parler, puisqu'un baiser enflammé venait de le bâillonner. Il n'avait plus qu'à fermer les yeux et se laisser couler, effacer le monde autour, et se remettre entièrement entre les mains de Kurogane. C'était un amant possessif, dominateur, et cette nuit, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne demandait qu'à se laisser guider, aimer, et tout oublier. D'un geste rendu précis par l'habitude, il égratigna le cou de son compagnon et appliqua ses lèvres sur la blessure. Après ça, il ne fut plus capable de penser, simplement de réagir et savourer le poids du corps du brun sur le sien, la force des bras qui l'étreignaient et la douceur des mains qui caressaient son dos.

Mais cela ne dura guère. Le ninja se redressa soudain, et se tourna vers la fenêtre du balcon.

- Si t'es venu pour te rincer l'œil fallait le dire, on aurait laissé la lumière allumée, dit-il d'un ton polaire à la silhouette sombre qui les observait, appuyée contre le chambranle.

- Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais maintenant que j'ai vu la bande-annonce, je regarderais bien le film jusqu'à la fin, répondit une voix masculine, teintée d'amusement et d'un léger accent asiatique.

Kurogane s'assit sur le mage et alluma la lampe qui trônait sur la petite table à côté du canapé. Wei Zheng plissa les yeux, mais sans doute pas tant à cause de l'éblouissement que du regard doré incisif qui l'accueillit dans la lumière.

- Je ne pensais pas tomber à un mauvais moment, fit le roi des Servals en entrant dans la pièce. Vous êtes plutôt matinaux.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, de sa démarche féline, sous l'œil attentif des deux amants. Il émanait de lui une aura d'autorité indiscutable, qui retirait tout caractère importun à sa présence. Il était roi, et il agissait comme tel ; il avait le droit d'être là si c'était là qu'il voulait être. Il ne semblait ni intimidé, ni embarrassé, mais il n'était pas stupide et il ne fit pas mine de s'approcher du canapé. Il se laissa tomber sans façons dans le fauteuil préféré de l'inspecteur.

- Je vous ai cherchés partout, lâcha-t-il dans un long soupir, qui craquela son image royale et laissa transparaître une profonde lassitude. Je ne savais pas que vous viviez chez ce policier.

- Et tu pouvais pas simplement frapper à la porte ? demanda le brun, toujours énervé.

- Laisse, Kuro-chan, fit le mage en apaisant son compagnon d'une simple caresse sur le bras. Je crois que nous devrions écouter ce qu'il est venu nous dire avec beaucoup d'attention.

Fye repoussa doucement le ninja, s'assit et enfila avec un petit pincement de regret le t-shirt qu'on venait de lui retirer avec une grand habileté quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, on pourra arrêter de se cacher dans les bois ou ailleurs et faire ça tranquillement chez nous, ou ce qui nous sert de chez-nous, sans être interrompus ?

- Vraiment désolé, fit le chinois, avec un demi-sourire un peu contrit qui n'était pas sans charme.

Sourire que le mage lui rendit. Malgré la réticence apparente du brun, une entente immédiate s'était établie entre eux trois, la veille déjà, faite de respect mutuel et d'une certaine confiance. Ils venaient de se rencontrer, mais ils avait brûlé les étapes et se comportaient les uns envers les autres comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Y a intérêt que ce soit important...

- Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne suis pas sûr que ce que j'ai à vous dire vous intéresse, commença le Serval, avant de se reprendre. Non... en fait, je sais que je suis plutôt mal placé pour dire ça après vous avoir molesté, et éconduits, mais je suis venu vous demander votre aide. J'aurais voulu vous en dire plus, hier, mais la sécurité de mon clan passe avant tout, et si je suis venu aussi discrètement, en pleine nuit et par la fenêtre c'est que...

- Nous savons tous ce qu'il en est, le coupa le mage avec un geste de main. Inutile de vous excuser ou de vous justifier. Vous en avez dit suffisamment nous permettre de faire le reste du chemin tout seuls. Alors que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ?

- Vous êtes étrangers, et même si je suis sûr que vous en avez appris beaucoup sur cette ville depuis que vous êtes arrivés, vous n'en connaissez sûrement pas tout.

- Non, en effet. Les vampires sont très secrets, il est difficile d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur eux.

- Il faut savoir que ce pays a toujours attiré les vampires, comme un refuge. Ici, les gens ont bien d'autres soucis que de nous faire la chasse et on peut facilement se cacher derrière les croyances du vaudou pour tenir les curieux à distance. Notre installation est ancienne, mais depuis le séisme, de nouveaux vampires sont arrivés, en grand nombre, car la désorganisation du pays et les proies faciles les attirent. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous, les anciens occupants, approuvons. Les nouveaux venus sont voyants et imprudents, ils mettent en danger la sécurité de tous en nous donnant une visibilité que nous avions pris grand soin d'éviter, auparavant. Depuis longtemps, bien avant le séisme, les vampires contrôlent cette ville, à l'insu des humains. Je ne parle pas des divers trafics, des prostituées ou de la contrebande, mais de politique, de finances... Un certain nombre d'entre nous occupe des fonctions proches du pouvoir, sans jamais apparaître sur le devant de la scène.

- Vous tirez les ficelles dans l'ombre, en somme, observa le ninja.

- C'est exactement ça. Nous aimons cet endroit, ses intrigues, ses superstitions, son foisonnement..., ajouta le chinois avec un sourire. Nous en prenons soin à notre manière, en entretenant soigneusement le désordre qui y règne pour pouvoir nous y cacher, mais en nous efforçant quand même que tout y fonctionne correctement. C'est un pays pauvre, mais les gens ici sont agréables, généreux, et étonnamment joyeux. Et nous y sommes bien intégrés. Je possède deux restaurants et de petits commerces, grâce auxquels je fais vivre les membres de mon clan. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont des emplois dans mes entreprises et cette situation semble leur convenir. Semblait, plutôt, parce que depuis que Dossou est arrivé, plus rien ne va.

Il marqua une pause, s'accordant un moment pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait présenter les choses, ou peut-être pour calculer jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans ses révélations.

- Dossou... Dossou est une exception. D'ailleurs il ne vit pas en ville. Il a un domaine dans les montagnes, une ancienne prison où il vit retiré avec ses hommes. Quand il a besoin de quelque chose, il envoie ses seconds couteaux le chercher à sa place. Il sort rarement lui-même. Il a quand même mis la main sur une grande partie de nos affaires et tyrannise nos gens, il tue, rackette, se sert chez tout le monde comme si on lui appartenait...

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? demanda Kurogane. D'après ce que tu dis, les clans de vampires de cette ville sont assez soudés. Tous ensembles vous auriez pu vous en débarrasser.

- Nous avons essayé, mais ça a été un échec retentissant. Il a tué beaucoup de nos hommes, il a pris des otages, il a graissé la patte de certains rois pour les attirer de son côté, et au final, notre organisation a éclaté. Les clans sont partagés entre ceux qui le suivent et ses détracteurs, et on se tape dessus dès qu'on se rencontre. Un flop total.

- Il est si puissant ? demanda Fye.

- Puissant, oui, et très riche. Et il a une petite armée à son service. Des mercenaires qu'il a recrutés parmi les pauvres gens et qu'il a nourris, retapés, formés et armés. Ils le vénèrent pour avoir mis leurs familles à l'abri du besoin alors... ils feraient n'importe quoi pour lui. C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous voir.

Le roi des Servals se pencha en avant, et plongea son regard de velours noir dans la prunelle dorée du magicien, car il avait très bien compris que s'il parvenait à le convaincre, le ninja suivrait. Alors qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à persuader ce dernier ; ce type avait l'air d'avoir la rancune tenace, et féroce.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes fait passer pour Dossou pour vous rendre au Bouillon des Poisons et poser des questions. J'ignore les tenants et les aboutissants, mais vous recherchez des informations sur lui. Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais à son sujet, si vous voulez bien m'aidez à me débarrasser de lui.

- A nous deux, on n'est pas de taille, répondit le mage.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas que deux, et je viendrai avec vous, ainsi que mon second. Mais je n'impliquerai pas le reste de mon clan. Ils devront quitter la ville avant notre... opération, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

- Vous demandez beaucoup, et notre groupe n'est pas aussi... ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si nous réunissons suffisamment de preuves, nous aurons peut-être l'appui de la police, mais ce n'est pas une certitude. Quant au jeune vampire qui nous accompagne, si c'est à lui que vous faites allusion, il ne sera peut-être pas en mesure de nous aider. Il ne sait pas se battre et il a déjà eu, disons, des démêlées avec Dossou.

- Je peux peut-être recruter d'autres personnes, au besoin.

- Mais je me pose une question : pourquoi maintenant ? Hier vous ne vouliez absolument pas vous en mêler, et ce matin... vous voilà.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible, il y a quelques jours. Je ne l'ai appris qu'après votre départ hier. J'ai une... amie, qui a trois filles. C'est une humaine, une très belle femme, et ses filles lui ressemblent. Dans le courant de l'année dernière, peu après l'arrivée de Dossou, l'aînée de ses filles, qui était âgée de huit ans, a disparu pendant plusieurs semaines. La police la croyait morte, et il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle le soit, mais elle a fini par réapparaître loin de la ville. Les habitants d'un village dans la campagne l'ont trouvée errant sur le bord de la route, nue. Elle avait subi de nombreux mauvais traitements, de la pire sorte, et elle avait été zombifiée. Elle ne parlait plus, reconnaissait à peine sa mère, elle était sujette à de terribles crises de terreur qui la rendaient violente, et elle n'avait plus la moindre autonomie. Du peu qu'on a pu en tirer, elle prétendait ne se rappeler de rien et si on insistait, elle paniquait. Sa vie était ruinée. Hier soir, après que vous soyez partis, cette femme est venue me trouver. Sa deuxième fille, qui vient d'avoir huit ans, a été enlevée la semaine dernière.

Fye rata une respiration, et entendit le ninja jurer entre ses dents. Une semaine, c'était très long.

- Pourquoi cette femme a-t-elle mis si longtemps à vous en parler ? A-t-elle prévenu la police ? C'est peut-être simplement une fugue ?

- Elle était terrifiée. Elle a dit que des hommes étaient venus jusque dans sa maison, pour chercher sa fille. L'un d'eux l'a battue et lui a dit que si elle les dénonçait à qui que ce soit, il reviendrait chercher sa troisième, une fillette de cinq ans. Quand elle l'a vu, son aînée a fait une crise si terrible qu'elle est tombée dans le coma. Elle a passé la semaine à l'hôpital à son chevet, mais la pauvre enfant n'a pas survécu. On peut dire qu'elle est morte de peur.

- Quel rapport avec Dossou ? demanda Kurogane, juste pour tester.

- Vous. Vos recherches. Les questions que vous avez posées...

- Vous le soupçonniez déjà avant, avança le magicien. C'est contre lui que vous m'avez mis en garde hier, et de lui que vous protégez votre clan.

- En effet.

- Et cet homme, est-ce que votre amie a pu le décrire ?

- Il ne se cachait pas. Un blanc, taille moyenne, châtain, très sec, très bronzé, avec des cicatrices de morsures plein le cou. Les mains très abîmées. Probablement un manutentionnaire.

Le blond et le ninja se regardèrent, surpris, et un immense et féroce sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Kurogane.

- Oy, le mage, tu penses que ça te suffira comme preuves pour bousculer un peu ce type et voir ce qui en tombe ?

- Disons qu'une partie de mes scrupules vient de s'envoler, oui.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Wei Zheng.

- Il travaille sur les docks. On l'avait dans le collimateur depuis un moment mais on avait pas de certitudes.

- Alors... est-ce que vous allez m'aider ?

- Nous devons d'abord en parler avec les autres, mais nous vous donnerons rapidement notre réponse. Nous vous ferons passer un message dans la matinée, et disons que, si c'est positif, et ça le sera sûrement, nous pourrions nous retrouver près de la fourrière municipale en fin d'après-midi ? Il sera encore à son travail.

Le chinois accepta la proposition, et prit congé de la même façon qu'il était venu, par le balcon. Après son départ, le ninja éteignit la lumière et obligea le mage à se rallonger. Fye n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et ils devaient se reposer autant qu'ils le pouvaient ; la soirée du lendemain risquait d'être très longue, et passablement agitée. Bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas vraiment, le blond s'installa confortablement, le cœur un peu plus léger à l'idée d'avoir enfin un peu de concret à se mettre sous la dent, et il s'endormit rapidement.


	51. Underground 41 - Aveux

**Titre** : Underground Ch.41 - Aveux.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Ah, il est déjà si tard ? Piouf... ce chapitre m'aura pris du temps, mine de rien. C'est fou ce qu'on rame quand on doit faire attention à tout ce qu'on doit pas oublier de dire, et tout ce qu'on doit pas encore dire. Mais bon, on avance, petit à petit :)

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 7 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Soren** : haha, le pire que glauque ça va venir, encore un peu de patience. Et sinon oui, moi aussi je l'aime ce chinois. C'est bon le chinois.

**Alia** : alors pour ta théorie sur le second de Wei, c'est pas DU TOUT ça, mais tu t'en doutais :p Et sinon, pour ta question, eh bien en fait je n'en sais rien. On a dit pas Ashura, déjà, et à part lui je vois pas qui ça aurait pu être, ou alors Fye était bourré et c'était un coup d'un soir, hihi.

**Nini** : oh ah que ça fait plaisir !

**Lily** : oui cette réplique m'a fit rigoler toute seule (c'est bien je m'auto-fais rire). Et pour ta solution bah, ils vont quand même passer encore un peu par la case blabla avant de foncer dans le tas. Vu que pour foncer dans le tas, il faut d'abord savoir où trouver le tas... CQFD.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquantième jour – le 23 mars – Aveux.**

Clarens Sampeur monta dans sa voiture, claqua la portière et mit le contact. Il se sentait fatigué et il serait bien rentré chez lui mais sa journée était loin d'être terminée. Son travail sur les docks étaient une chose, et quand il s'arrêtait, il y avait cet autre boulot qui prenait le relais, plus agréable parfois, effrayant, la plupart du temps. Financièrement très gratifiant, mais dans le fond, ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance.

Il avait été idiot. Il avait vu le piège trop tard. Quand on lui avait proposé le premier job, un simple racket, payé une fortune, il aurait dû se méfier mais il avait cru à sa chance. Il avait cru qu'avec l'argent qu'il venait de gagner et deux ou trois coups supplémentaires, il pourrait quitter son job sur les docks, s'acheter un camion et vendre des pizzas. Son rêve de gosse. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition.

Mais ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme il l'espérait et il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait posé le pied dans un piège à loup que quand des mâchoires d'acier s'étaient refermées sur lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir-là.

Il était allé trouver son boss, Elie, et il lui avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait. Elie était un gros black au crâne chauve et luisant, au sourire éclatant, et au bide gonflé et mou comme un oreiller. Un type jovial, qui inspirait confiance. Il était parti d'un grand rire franc, lui avait asséné une claque monumentale sur l'épaule et l'avait invité à boire un coup chez lui « pour fêter ça ». Il lui avait présenté sa femme, un joli lot, et toute sa marmaille, puis il avait sorti la bouteille de rhum et on s'était joyeusement bourré la gueule pendant que madame emmenait les mioches au cinéma. Sampeur n'avait absolument rien vu venir.

Et tout d'un coup, alors qu'il commençait à être correctement éméché, trois types étaient arrivés, accompagnés par un énorme chien. Des vampires, ça il l'avait tout de suite compris.

- Je te présente mon chef, Keas, avait dit Elie, en désignant le plus mince des trois.

Le gars s'était approché de lui et l'avait reniflé longuement, puis avait dit qu'il ferait l'affaire. Les deux autres l'avaient alors attrapé, soulevé, collé sur la table du salon, lui avaient baissé le froc et ils l'avaient maintenu comme ça, bien fermement. Keas s'était approché et il s'était penché sur lui. Il était très bel homme, si fin et délicat qu'on aurait presque dit une femme, et une jolie ! Et il était resté là, à le regarder, pendant très longtemps. Avec de ces yeux ! On aurait dit qu'il voulait le manger. Sampeur s'était un peu détendu. L'alcool aidant, il avait pensé à un jeu sexuel bizarre, avec ce type qui le violait presque du regard. Il s'était senti excité. Et quand l'autre avait commencé à lui caresser le ventre, puis à glisser sa main entre ses jambes, avec une douceur et une lenteur insupportables, il était devenu dur comme de la pierre. Et pour finir, le vampire lui avait attrapé les testicules, il avait sorti une lame, et il avait tranché. D'un coup sec.

- Ça, avait-il susurré à son oreille, tout en laissant pendouiller ses breloques familiales devant ses yeux pendant qu'il beuglait et pissait le sang, c'est pour avoir voulu nous abandonner. Nous sommes une famille, tu sais ? O n'abandonne pas sa famille. Mais je te pardonne. Nous te pardonnons tous. Et je te propose de faire un choix. Soit tu restes avec nous et tu continues à participer à pourvoir aux besoins de la famille, et tu seras généreusement récompensé ; soit... je te découpe en petits morceaux, ici et maintenant, et je les donne à manger à mon chien, comme ça, sous tes yeux.

Et il avait lancé ce qu'il tenait à la main à son molosse, qui avait gobé le tout sans même prendre le temps de sentir le goût.

- Tu ne mourras pas, avait poursuivi Keas, du moins pas tout de suite. Mais tu auras mal, oh oui, très, très mal. Je sais comment faire, crois-moi. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sampeur ne voulait pas mourir. Depuis, il servait Keas. Il exécutait soigneusement tous ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. Il avait gardé son travail aux docks, pour la contrebande, et de temps en temps il avait d'autres missions. Au début, c'était des petites choses, mais il se débrouillait bien, et on lui avait confié des tâches plus importantes, comme trimballer des femmes ou des gosses. Avec lui, la marchandise arrivait toujours parfaitement intacte, car il était travailleur, expérimenté, prudent, scrupuleux et... eunuque. Régulièrement, Keas et ses deux gorilles se nourrissaient sur lui. Fast-food, ils l'appelaient, car pour eux il n'était rien d'autre qu'un en-cas rapide quand ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher mieux. Pour la même raison, Keas le faisait parfois venir dans sa chambre, avec ou sans ses larbins.

Il détestait ça, tant parce que le vampire était d'une cruauté aussi illimitée que raffinée, que parce que, malgré sa condition, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour son bourreau une étrange attirance, une fascination malsaine où se mêlaient morbide et frustration. Quand il ne le voyait pas, il avait envie de le tuer, mais lorsqu'il l'avait sous les yeux, nu comme le plat de la main, alors là... il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui.

Et c'était chez lui que le docker se rendait, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il quitta son travail. Comme à chaque fois, il éprouvait un étrange mélange de peur, d'envie, de dégoût, de regret et de hâte. Un cocktail si explosif, si perturbant, qu'il faillit ne pas voir, dans le contre-jour du crépuscule, la silhouette d'un homme planté au milieu de la route, jambes écartées et bras croisés.

Il appuya violemment sur la pédale de frein, les roues de la voiture se bloquèrent, les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume et le véhicule s'immobilisa, à quelques maigres centimètres des genoux de l'imprudent.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ! brailla Sampeur en sortant, furieux, pour passer un savon au type.

- Ben quoi ?

- Ben quoi !? Ben quoi !? J'ai failli vous écraser, pauvre débile !

- Je suis toujours en vie.

- Parce que je me suis arrêté ! Vous voulez crever ou quoi ? Vous avez failli niquer ma caisse ! Vous... Répondez ! Vous êtes con ou vous le faites exprès ? Ou vous êtes bourré ?

- Non, fit l'autre en se marrant un peu. Mais je boirais bien un coup, puisqu'on en parle.

Le docker ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se figea ; il venait d'entendre claquer la portière de sa voiture. Il se retourna lentement, et aperçut une silhouette derrière le volant, dont il ne put distinguer les détails à cause d'un reflet sur son pare-brise. Puis il sursauta quand un troisième homme, dont il n'avait aucunement deviné la présence, entra dans son champ de vision, tout près de lui.

- Salut ! fit ce dernier, avec un grand sourire.

Sampeur se liquéfia de l'intérieur. Cette blondeur, ce visage, c'était... Dossou ? Non, non, ce gars lui ressemblait – du moins pour ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir du grand patron – mais celui-là avait un cache-œil, et cette expression, ce sourire...

- Je sais... fit Sampeur. Je sais qui vous êtes.

- Tant mieux ! ça m'évitera de me présenter. Mes amis et moi, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous. Seriez-vous assez aimable pour nous accompagner de votre plein gré ?

- Et si je refuse ?

Le blond sortit une longue griffe noire qu'il lui pointa juste sous le menton.

- Vous ne feriez pas une chose aussi impolie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que j'ai demandé si gentiment !

Le docker lança un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Le type brun qu'il avait failli renverser l'observait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, mais son regard grenat suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, le plus petit de ses changements d'expression ; il était vif, et extrêmement attentif. Et il était balèze. Quant au borgne, il était arrivé aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, et c'était un vampire. Sampeur avait appris à se méfier des gens comme lui, souriants, aimables, beaux... comme Keas. Ces deux-là étaient de la même race, des prédateurs, des sournois. Et pour le troisième, dont il ne voyait rien, eh bien... il avait sa voiture. Avec un hochement de tête, il se dirigea vers la portière côté passager.

- A l'arrière, s'il vous plait.

Bien sûr... Il prit place sur la banquette, où il fut rejoint par les deux autres, un de chaque côté, et ils se mirent en route. Le conducteur était un asiatique, et un vampire. Sampeur avait appris à les détecter depuis longtemps. Et il avait, du coup, une assez bonne idée de son identité. Les bridés ne couraient pas les rues, alors les suceurs de sang bridés... ça ne pouvait être que Wei Zheng, le chef du clan des Servals.

Dans ce cas, tout devenait clair. La pute noire à qui il avait piqué la mioche avait bavé, malgré les menaces. Elle avait été vraiment stupide de faire ça, mais pour sa part, le docker était ravi. La femme et sa petite dernière avaient des yeux de biche, et une peau douce comme de la soie. Keas allait adorer s'occuper d'elles ; ça lui prendrait longtemps, ça le mettrait de bonne humeur, et pendant qu'il ferait ça, il lui flanquerait la paix.

- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, gêné par le poids du silence qui régnait dans l'habitable.

- Que tu la boucles, pour le moment, répondit le mec aux yeux rouges.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode, celui-là ; ce serait une bonne idée d'obéir. Et puis, il devait réfléchir, trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce merdier. Ces gars ne lui voulaient pas du bien, mais ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire n'était rien en comparaison de ce que lui ferait son chef, s'il découvrait qu'il s'était fait attraper. L'homme n'avait pas une nature indulgente.

La voiture longea les entrepôts, puis les plages, se dirigeant vers l'autre extrémité de la ville. Ils atteignirent les faubourgs, et obliquèrent vers l'intérieur des terres, jusqu'à un secteur de toutes petites exploitations agricoles. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin au pied d'une grande demeure de style colonial, en mauvais état, manifestement abandonnée. On le fit sortir du véhicule et on l'escorta à l'intérieur de la maison, jusqu'à un grand vestibule complètement vide, au centre duquel se trouvaient deux simples chaises. Deux personnes masquées, des hommes, selon leur posture, étaient assises sur les marches du grand escalier.

- Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, précisa le borgne, en suivant son regard. Ils sont ici uniquement pour regarder... et écouter, surtout.

- J'ai rien à vous dire, rétorqua le docker.

- Veuillez vous asseoir, je vous prie.

- Non !

- Le monsieur a dit « assis », fit le grand brun, en posant une main sur son épaule et en appuyant.

Il avait une telle force que les genoux du manutentionnaire ployèrent et il se retrouva les fesses sur le siège sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

- Merci, Kuro-sama, ronronna le blond avec un sourire à l'intention de son compagnon, qui lui répondit d'un rictus de loup.

Les yeux de Sampeur lui en tombèrent ; il rêvait ou ces deux-là se faisaient du charme par-dessus sa tête ?

- Bien, alors discutons. Je suis Fye, et lui c'est Kurogane. Celui-ci se nome Wei. A voir les regards inquiets que vous leur lancez, je comprends qu'il y a méprise. Ce n'est pas beau, vous savez, de juger les gens selon leur apparence. Imaginez ce que nous pourrions penser de vous ! Mais permettez-moi de clarifier les choses : _ils_ sont les gentils. Je suis le méchant. Kuro-chan, tu veux bien aller chercher cette personne ?

Le ninja se retira un instant, et revint avec une femme. Elle paraissait toute petite à côté de lui, mais elle était menue et élancée, avec un beau visage aux pommettes hautes, et de grands yeux sombres. A voir sa silhouette parfaite, rien ne permettait de se douter qu'elle avait connu trois maternités. Elle eut un petit sourire triste quand elle aperçut le chinois, puis se raidit en découvrant Sampeur qui l'observait. Fye s'approcha d'elle et lui posa très délicatement la main sur l'épaule.

- Est-ce que c'est lui ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. Est-ce bien l'homme qui vous a menacée, qui vous a battue, qui vous a pris votre fille et qui a indirectement causé la mort de votre autre enfant ?

La femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir, et elle se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Je vous remercie. Nous ne vous importunerons plus. Si vous voulez bien attendre un moment, nous allons vous raccompagner.

Elle se mit à trembler et vacilla. Wei Zheng s'approcha à son tour, la prit par les épaules, et la raccompagna dans la pièce voisine. Le docker la suivit des yeux, et quand elle eut quitté la pièce, reporta son attention sur le blond, et son cœur rata un battement. Il s'était trompé, sur toute la ligne. Il avait cru que ce type était de la même race que Keas, mais c'était faux.

Depuis le temps, il avait appris à connaître son supérieur, et il le savait lâche. Il prenait un plaisir infini à torturer, parce qu'il avait lui-même si peur de ses proies qu'il n'osait les affronter face à face, dans toute leur intégrité. Alors il les attachait, ou il laissait ses gorilles les lui tenir, pendant qu'il les écorchait, les mutilait, et les amenait à la mort par l'exsanguination ou le choc. Mais celui-là, ce « Fye », oh non, ce n'était pas du tout le même. Il suffisait de voir son visage devenu livide, la dureté du pli au coin de ses lèvres, et cette rage qui givrait le doré de sa prunelle, pour comprendre qu'il ne se cacherait pas, ne fuirait pas, et donnerait la mort de ses propres mains, en regardant sa victime bien en face.

- Je vais te tuer, fit le mage, dans un murmure à peine audible, comme en écho à ses pensées. Je vais te tuer lentement. Je vais t'ouvrir en deux, comme le porc que tu es, et sortir toutes les abjections que tu caches sous ta peau pour que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point tu es pourri de l'intérieur. Et puis je t'abandonnerai là, attaché sur cette chaise, pour que les rats viennent se nourrir de toi jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et je te promets que je resterai pour regarder jusqu'à la fin, pour m'assurer qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi, que quelques os et des bouts de charogne en décomposition. Tu me crois ?

Sampeur déglutit péniblement, et secoua frénétiquement la tête. Oui, il le croyait. Même s'il n'avait pas écouté ses paroles, il aurait cru le ton de sa voix, ces mots chuchotés mais emplis d'une telle rage froide, une telle haine, qu'ils auraient presque pu lui ôter la vie par eux-mêmes. Effacé le jeune homme souriant qui l'avait si courtoisement invité à monter en voiture ; celui qu'il avait devant lui à présent était un cauchemar vivant, le spectacle le plus terrifiant qu'il lui ait été donné de voir de toute son existence.

Puis quelque chose se passa. Celui qui s'appelait Kurogane s'approcha, et posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce fut tout, mais le blond cilla, et sembla se détendre un peu. Juste un peu.

- Alors maintenant que c'est bien clair, poursuivit-il, je vais te poser des questions, et tu as intérêt à répondre très honnêtement, si tu veux avoir une infime chance de sauver le cloaque que tu appelles ta vie. Pour qui travailles-tu ?

- Il s'appelle Keas. C'est un vampire.

- Eh ben dis donc, observa le ninja, c'est pas la loyauté qui t'étouffe, toi.

Vexé, le docker prit ce prétexte pour se libérer une seconde du regard hypnotique du vampire et leva les yeux vers le brun.

- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a coupé les couilles avec un couteau, à vif, et il les a fait bouffer à son chien. Et depuis, il prend mon cul pour un boulevard à putes et il m'offre à qui me veut. Je vois pas en quoi je devrais lui être loyal. Pour ses bons traitements ?

- Qu'en termes élégants ces choses-là sont dites, observa le chinois, qui revenait dans la pièce. Enfin, toutes mes condoléances pour ton appareil génital. J'espère que ce n'était pas une trop grosse perte ?

- Je t'emmerde. Et ton élégance tu peux te la carrer où...

- Assez, coupa Fye, et Sampeur s'empressa d'obéir.

Il comprenait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, et ça le terrifiait. Les deux bruns étaient en train de faire les zouaves pour essayer de dérider le troisième et de canaliser l'envie de meurtre qui transpirait de lui par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

- Question suivante, reprit ce dernier : cet homme, ce Keas, où le trouve-t-on ?

- Il occupe une grande maison dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, les nouveaux quartiers des riches. Une grande baraque blanche avec un parc autour.

- L'adresse ?

- 534, rue Dessalines.

- Donne-nous des précisions sur cette maison. Qui l'occupe ? Est-ce qu'elle est gardée ?

- Keas y séjourne avec ses deux gorilles et une dizaine de mercenaires. C'est très bien gardé, caméras de sécurité, chiens, etc.

- Il y séjourne, ça veut dire qu'il n'y vit pas tout le temps ?

- Non.

- Où vit-il le reste du temps ?

- Chez... son chef.

- Dossou ?

- Oui...

- Tu y es déjà allé ?

- Non. Je suis qu'un larbin. Les larbins entrent pas dans le saint des saints. Je vous jure, je sais rien du tout sur cet endroit. C'est dans la montagne.

- Très bien. Revenons à la maison, et à Keas. Est-ce que c'est lui qui organise les « parties fines » avec les enfants ?

- Oui.

- Ça se passe dans la maison ?

- Non, jamais.

- Alors où ?

- Ça change à chaque fois.

- Nous avons entendu dire qu'un vampire était à une de ces soirées, retenu dans une cage. Est-ce vrai ?

- Sans doute. Ça arrive parfois. Quand Keas a quelque chose à faire payer à quelqu'un, il le kidnappe et il l'oblige à assister à une de ces soirées. Généralement, c'est les proches de cette personne qui sont les « invités spéciaux ».

Le blond inspira lentement, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisa les doigts en les serrant si fort que ses articulations blanchirent, et relâcha lentement son souffle.

- La personne qui nous intéresse se nomme Subaru.

- Ah, lui.

- Lui ?

- C'était pas un prisonnier de Keas. C'est un prisonnier de Dossou. Il avait fait quelque chose que Dossou a pas aimé alors il l'a laissé à Keas pour qu'il... le calme un peu. Il est reparti chez Dossou, depuis.

- Donc, il est toujours en vie.

- Oh, oui, je pense. C'est quelqu'un de précieux, à ce que j'ai compris. Ils le traitent assez bien, du moment qu'il se tient tranquille.

- Et toi, quel est ton rôle, dans tout ça ?

- Amener les femmes et les gosses, et les récupérer après.

- Et qu'en fais-tu, « après » ?

- Ce qu'on me dit d'en faire. Disposer des cadavres, ramener ceux qui peuvent encore servir à la planque, et amener les autres au prêtre. Il zombifie les plus vieux pour pas qu'ils puissent parler, et je vais larguer tout ce petit monde dans la nature.

- Et cette « planque », c'est où ?

- Ça...

- ...

- D'accord, d'accord. C'est dans un container, sur les docks. C'est là que je planque les gosses. C'est un vieux container planqué au milieu d'un tas d'autres qui servent plus. Personne vient jamais fouiller là.

- Alors, fit le mage d'une voix blanche, les caisses que tu transportais l'autre jour c'était...

- Pourquoi vous croyez qu'elles ont des trous sur les côtés ?

Fye resta si longtemps à le fixer en silence que le docker crut que sa dernière avait sonné, puis il se leva et se tourna vers le chinois.

- Je te laisse finir, il nous faut plus de détails. Je vous attends dehors, j'ai besoin d'air. Mais s'il dit un mot de travers, s'il fait la moindre chose qui vous déplaise, tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe et je reviendrai me charger de son cas.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Le ninja le suivit jusque dans le couloir et l'arrêta en l'attrapant par la manche, sans brusquerie.

- Hé, le mage...

- Ça va, Kuro-chan.

- Quand je vois ta tête, j'en suis pas persuadé.

- Ça va. Mais il faut que je m'éloigne de lui, sans quoi... je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non. Non, c'est gentil, mais je préfère que tu restes avec les autres pour écouter et poser les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit. Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air.

- Sois prudent.

Le mage se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Il y a toute une armée de policiers là-dehors, qui attendent qu'on ait fini. Je pense que ça devrait aller.

- Ouais, bah... sois prudent quand même.

- Promis, Kuro-sama.


	52. Underground 42 - Nessa

**Titre** : Underground Ch.42 - Nessa.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : ET voilà je suis encore à la bourre. A ma décharge, j'avais tout le chapitre bien en tête, mais quand il a fallu l'écrire, halalalaaaaa c'était pas du tout, du tout, facile. Et puis je l'ai fait à la main et hier soir quand il a fallu le taper, j'étais tellement naze que j'y arrivais pas. Vous aurez un autre chapitre dans la soirée pour me rattraper (je promets pas mais presque) Bref... la suite.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 7 heures

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kayoo** : hey hey ! Oui Fye est un petit peu énervé ces temps-ci, juste un petit peu. Mais Kuro veille, haha ! Et pour Dossou, eh bien... je ne vais pas en dire plus sur cet énigmatique et charmant personnage, ce serait spoiler voyons !

**Riri** : oué il lui en faut plein des câlins, à ce pauvre petit.

**A.n'onyme** : oui tu as vu, ton vœu a été exaucé. C'est beau ! (ou pas, c'est surtout crade, j'avoue).

**Alia** : Sampeur fait pitié, un peu. Mais pas trop quand même. Moi je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait aux gamins et aux femmes qu'il trimballe si Keas ne l'avait pas soulagé d'un poids. Et pour Fye... mmm... peut-être qu'il a tout appris dans les mangas hentai de Kurogane ?

**Soren** : lol oui c'est ça, un sourire lumineux et angélique comme ça, ça peut être qu'un symptôme d'une totale perversité. Y a qu'à voir comme ça fait baver toutes les fangirls...

**Lily** : allez, allez, courage, comme dirait Niuzao, c'est quand on est dans les ténèbres que la lumière brille le plus fort. C'est un peu con, mais c'est le philosophie word of warcraft, dix millions de joueurs prennent ça pour leur bible. Et toi, à quoi tu joues ? Et sinon oui, Sampeur va avoir besoin d'une bonne analyse.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-et-unième jour – le 24 mars – Nessa.**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Depestre sortit de la maison abandonnée et trouva le mage assis par terre, adossé contre le mur. Il s'installa à côté de lui, tira une cigarette de son paquet l'alluma, aspira une bouffée et souffla lentement la fumée.

- Je suis désolé, dit le mage, en surprenant le regard mi-figue mi-raisin quel le policier lui lançait. Je suppose que j'ai effrayé tout le monde.

- Tu as fait ce qui était prévu, ni plus ni moins, et tu as obtenu des résultats inespérés. Alors ne te fais pas de reproches, au contraire.

- Ne pas me faire de reproches... Ce n'est pas facile. Si Kuro-chan n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de garder mon sang-froid. J'aurais ouvert ce type en deux sans hésiter.

- Mais il était là, alors ne te mets pas martel en tête.

- Je n'aime pas ça...

- Tant que tu diras ce genre de choses, tu sauras que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Allez, fais pas la gueule et rentrons, on a encore beaucoup de boulot cette nuit.

- Il a parlé ?

- S'il a parlé ? ricana l'inspecteur. Tu veux dire que j'ai cru qu'il ne la fermerait jamais !

La remarque tira un petit sourire au blond, qui se leva et lui emboîta le pas. Ils retrouvèrent les autres, en compagnie de la jeune mère, dans la pièce adjacente au vestibule où Sampeur était sous la garde de la police. Ils se relayèrent pour faire au mage le récit des aveux complets du docker.

- Et maintenant, demanda Loé, il va se passer quoi ?

Ce fut Depestre qui répondit le premier.

- Mes hommes et moi, on va aux docks pour libérer les gamins.

- Et nous, nous allons à la maison de Keas, compléta le magicien.

- Non. Je suis pas d'accord. On va d'abord aux docks, tous ensembles, et ensuite on ira s'occuper de ce type.

- Mais, Kuro-chan...

- C'est pas négociable, le mage. Tu as besoin... On a tous besoin d'être là pour le dénouement. De voir ces gosses de nos yeux, de connaître leur visage, et de constater _de visu_ qu'ils sont désormais en sécurité. On sait pas si le docker a dit la vérité ou non, alors on y va. Et si tout va bien, on ira chez l'autre con lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

_Et si ça ne va pas_, pensa le ninja, _je devrai me préparer à te ramasser à la petite cuillère_. Mais c'était un risque à prendre, car le blond avait été profondément affecté par toute l'affaire, et il ne serait probablement pas capable de tourner la page et de retrouver le sourire, s'il n'avait pas la preuve irréfutable que les enfants étaient saufs, et le témoignage visuel de ce qui avait été accompli.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de faire comme ça. Keas a déjà dû se rendre compte de l'absence de Sampeur. S'il prend peur et qu'il s'échappe, nous risquons d'avoir du mal à le retrouver.

- Eh ben, s'il s'échappe, on attendra qu'il revienne. L'air de rien, le docker était un élément important de son petit trafic. Sans lui, il va avoir du mal à se réorganiser. Il sera obligé de revenir. Et de toute façon, ce genre de type se croit plus malin que tout le monde, il imaginera jamais que son larbin ait pu le trahir.

- J'espère que tu as raison...

- Et puis on s'en fout, le mage. S'il nous file entre les doigts ici, on l'attrapera quand on ira chez l'autre cinglé. De toute façon, je te l'ai dit, c'est pas négociable. Tu vas aux docks, on y va tous, pour voir ces gosses. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai décidé.

Le mage lui lança un regard bizarre, entre étonnement et amusement, puis capitula avec un petit sourire. Kurogane n'était pas tellement enclin à décider des stratégies, de qui allait faire quoi et quand. Il le laissait généralement se charger de ce genre de choses, donnait son avis à l'occasion, mais il prenait rarement l'initiative. Quand il exprimait aussi fermement sa volonté, c'était qu'il avait de bonnes raisons et mieux valait l'écouter. Et puis, il était tellement têtu...

- D'accord. Si tu y tiens, faisons comme ça.

- J'y tiens, oui.

- Alors c'est parfait, fit l'inspecteur, mettons-nous en route.

Depestre, Loé, Wei et son amie, qui se nommait Bergeline, prirent la voiture du docker, qui fut emmené sur les lieux dans un fourgon pénitentiaire, tandis que Fye et Kurogane profitaient d'un véhicule de police. La vingtaine de minutes nécessaire pour se rendre sur place s'étira dans un silence lourd.

Le blond était d'une humeur étrange, mélange d'une colère qui refusait de retomber, de consternation, d'embarras et de fébrilité. Son regard perdu au loin ne voyait rien du paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre ; il s'était retranché dans une bulle qui excluait tout le monde, y compris le ninja. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne cherchait pas y pénétrer, plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Ce fut seulement lorsque le convoi de police s'arrêta devant la grille d'entrée du secteur des docks qu'ils se reconnectèrent l'un à l'autre, d'un simple échange visuel et d'un sourire esquissé.

Il fallut un peu de temps avant que les policiers ne parviennent à se faire ouvrir le portail, puis on se remit en route, roulant au pas le long des gigantesques entrepôts soigneusement alignés, qu'on finit par dépasser pour traverser la zone réservée aux containers jusqu'à la partie la plus éloignée, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Ils progressaient entre de véritables murs de fer dont les couleurs s'estompaient dans la nuit. Seules les taches de rouille et les indications inscrites à la peinture blanche sur les flancs des immenses boites de transport ressortaient dans les faisceaux lumineux des véhicules. De temps en temps, ils croisaient un vigile avec un chien, qui les regardaient passer avec perplexité pour l'un, anxiété pour l'autre.

- Dire que j'ai surveillé cet endroit pendant des jours, murmura le mage. Je l'ai même vu charger les caisses dans son fourgon. Si seulement je m'étais douté qu'il y avait des enfants à l'intérieur...

- Tu pouvais pas savoir.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais ?

- Je crois, oui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus.

- Alors n'y pense plus.

- Je voudrais bien, Kuro-chan.

Toutes les voitures s'arrêtèrent enfin en formant un arc-de-cercle, face à un empilement de containers dont certains paraissaient très vieux, et braquèrent leurs phares dans la même direction. Fye et Kurogane remercièrent leur chauffeur et allèrent rejoindre Wei Zheng et Loé, tandis que Depestre, accompagné par trois auxiliaires féminines et un agent des docks, s'avançait vers la porte de l'un d'entre eux. L'employé ouvrit, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer les quatre policiers. Ils ne restèrent à l'intérieur que quelques secondes, mais elles parurent au magicien une éternité, tandis qu'il allait et venait nerveusement en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, un peu à l'écart de ses compagnons.

Puis ils ressortirent, en portant les enfants dans leurs bras. Il y avait trois garçons, dont l'âge ne semblait pas excéder les dix ans, et l'un d'eux paraissait très faible. On les enveloppa dans des couvertures, et on les fit aussitôt monter dans une ambulance, qui avait rejoint la queue du convoi. Ils seraient conduits à l'hôpital, et il faudrait ensuite les identifier pour pouvoir retrouver leurs familles. S'ils n'en avaient pas, ou si on ne la trouvait pas, ils iraient probablement grossir les rangs des pensionnaires des Orangers. Quant à la fillette, elle semblait aller bien et serrait le cou de l'inspecteur tandis qu'il la ramenait vers sa mère, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage.

- Elle n'a rien, comme Sampeur l'avait dit, fit-il en déposant délicatement la gamine dans les bras de Bergeline, qui pleurait, riait et remerciait tout en même temps. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée... et très sale.

Fye observa les retrouvailles pendant quelques instants, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, puis il se détourna, incapable de supporter ce qu'il voyait, et il fit mine de s'éloigner. Mais le ninja, qui le surveillait, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il le rattrapa par la manche et le ramena en arrière.

- Oh non, dit-il, en planquant ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du blond pour l'obliger à affronter le spectacle, toi, tu restes là. Pas question que tu te débines, le mage. Tu as besoin de voir ça, et t'y couperas pas. Alors regarde. Regarde bien ce que tu as fait.

- Kuro-...

- Tais-toi. Contente-toi de regarder.

Et il le maintint ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre, et cesser de lui résister.

- C'est bon, Kuro-chan, fit enfin le mage en lui prenant les mains pour les ôter de ses joues, c'est bon j'ai compris le message.

- T'as rien compris du tout, parce que t'es un idiot, et que t'es encore plus borné que moi.

- Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle, cette petite fille... murmura le blond.

- Nessa. Elle s'appelle Nessa.

Kurogane l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face, cette fois.

- Tu as tué le chasseur, c'est vrai, mais il t'aurait tué, lui aussi, c'était son intention. Et cette femme que tu as effrayée, eh ben elle en est pas morte, que je sache. Elle en aura été pour une bonne trouille et une lessive, et rien de plus. Et franchement, elle l'avait bien mérité. Peut-être que ça mettra un peu de plomb dans le fromage blanc qui lui sert de cervelle. Quant aux cinq types de l'autre jour, tu leur as rien fait à part quelques bosses. Tu t'es tellement retenu qu'au final, c'est eux qui ont failli t'avoir, si ma mémoire est bonne. La seule chose que tu aies faite, c'est ça, dit le brun en tendant le doigt en direction de Bergeline. Si cette petite fille a retrouvé sa mère, c'est grâce à toi. Tu as été le plus rapide à comprendre ce qui se passait, et malgré ce que tu avais vécu, ta fatigue et tes doutes, tu t'es pas relâché une seconde jusqu'à ce que tu aies atteint ton objectif. Alors arrête de prendre la tête. Tu peux vraiment être fier de toi. Leur liberté et leur avenir, ces enfants te les doivent.

- Ils ne me doivent rien du tout, répondit le mage, en se détournant pour fuir le regard du ninja plongé dans le sien.

Mais son corps le trahit et ses joues se parèrent d'une jolie teinte rose vif qui tira à son compagnon un immense sourire de fauve.

- Ooh ? Tu rougis, le mage ? demanda-t-il, très amusé, tout à coup.

- Non, répondit le blond avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, et une moue boudeuse, tandis que la couleur de son visage s'intensifiait.

- Oh mais si, tu rougis ! Est-ce que j'aurais touché un point sensible ?

- C'est de ta faute, fit Fye, plus embarrassé que jamais.

Il essaya de s'échapper, mais le ninja le tenait fermement, et était bien décidé à ce qu'il subisse l'épreuve jusqu'au bout.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, _Kurogane_ ! Laisse-moi partir ! Et ne te moque pas de moi !

- Je vais me gêner ! s'esclaffa le brun. Pour une fois que j'arrive à te mettre mal à l'aise, crois-moi, je vais en profiter autant que je pourrai.

Un masque de perplexité tomba sur le visage du magicien, qui le fixa d'un œil rond.

- Tu... Toi... Tu l'as fait exprès !

- Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais que tu voies ça, parce que tu en avais besoin pour arrêter de te sentir coupable et pouvoir respirer un peu, répondit Kurogane, d'un ton sérieux, avant de sourire à nouveau, moqueur. Mais si, quand même, je l'ai un peu fait exprès.

Un instant, il crut que le blond allait se mettre en colère, mais il n'en fit rien. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, puis son expression un peu perdue disparut au profit d'un grand sourire féroce, tandis qu'une étincelle s'allumait dans sa prunelle et la faisait pétiller.

- Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça, Kuro-chan !

Le ninja l'attrapa à nouveau pour l'attirer contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'en doute pas une seconde, dit-il, les lèvres noyées dans les cheveux de son compagnon, mais franchement, ça valait le coup.

Après quelques secondes d'une résistance qu'il savait vaine, Fye céda à l'étreinte et glissa ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son front reposer contre l'épaule du brun. Il tremblait d'épuisement, alors que la tension qui l'avait habité depuis deux jours se dissipait, et le ninja aurait voulu pouvoir le ramener à l'appartement, mais il leur restait encore beaucoup à faire.

- Merci, Kuro-chan. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, si tu n'étais pas là pour prendre soin de moi.

- Ouais, moi non plus. T'es un tel crétin...

- Tu crois qu'un jour, j'arriverai à me débarrasser de tout ça ?

- Je crois qu'un jour, tu feras bouffer son monocle à l'autre vieux con, et qu'après ça, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. En attendant, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

- Pour me malmener, tu veux dire.

- Ou serait le plaisir, sinon ?

Le mage éclata de rire. Un peu à l'écart, Loé et le roi des Servals avaient assisté à la scène, en compagnie de l'inspecteur.

- Ça m'énerve, soupira le jeune indien. Ils sont tellement proches... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'énerve.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, fit Depestre, en lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Moi aussi, ça m'énerve. C'est pas que je sois jaloux, hein, mais... ça m'énerve.

Wei Zheng les regarda, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, l'air pensif, puis tourna son regard vers le couple toujours enlacé – et actuellement occupé à se papouiller gentiment -, revint aux deux autres, soupira.

- En fait, c'est pas que je sois à plaindre de ce côté-là mais, pourtant, je crois que moi aussi, ça m'énerve !

Le policier se mit à rire à son tour, puis regarda l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

- Je dois y aller. Je dois ramener Sampeur au commissariat et faire toute la paperasse. Une auxiliaire va accompagner ton amie et sa fille à l'hôpital pour qu'on examine la petite. Les autres enfants sont déjà partis. Et vous, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais vous devriez y aller aussi. Keas ne se sera peut-être pas affolé de l'absence de son larbin, mais les nouvelles peuvent aller très vite dans notre monde moderne et s'il apprend qu'il y a eu une descente sur les docks, il fera très vite le rapprochement et il se dépêchera d'aller se réfugier dans les jupons de Dossou.

- Il a raison, fit le mage, en s'écartant de son compagnon. Allons-y.

Les trois vampires et le ninja firent rapidement leurs adieux à Bergeline, et grimpèrent dans la voiture du docker.

L'opération de police s'arrêtait là, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient planifié avec Depestre. Ce dernier allait ramener le docker au poste et procéder à sa mise en garde à vue et à son interrogatoire. Il lui ferait répéter soigneusement, et très longuement, tout ce qu'il leur avait révélé plus tôt, avant de demander l'autorisation d'un juge pour monter une perquisition à la villa et trouver des preuves impliquant Keas. Logiquement, si tout se passait bien, lorsqu'il arriverait, il trouverait le vampire et ses sbires hors d'état de nuire. Ses quatre complices se fourniraient des alibis mutuels pour l'agression caractérisée, qui serait mise sur le compte d'une bataille entre clans, et toute la bande de trafiquants finirait sous les verrous. C'était le policier qui avait souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi, car il ne disposait pas de suffisamment d'hommes, et surtout suffisamment qualifiés, pour organiser une descente dans les règles de l'art dans un nid de vampires, surtout ceux-là. Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de ses agents en danger, et il avait jugé qu'un petit coup de main anonyme ne serait pas de refus.

Un moment plus tard, Wei Zheng se garait donc le long d'une haie et éteignait les phares du véhicule. Ils se trouvaient dans le quartier riche de la ville, où de somptueuses villas s'alignaient le long de larges avenues dont les voies étaient séparées par un terre-plein agrémenté d'arbres et de fleurs. La nuit en exacerbait les parfums, et l'atmosphère était saturée d'un mélange d'odeurs où se mêlaient asphalte, gaz d'échappement, effluves marines et senteurs sucrées. Il faisait doux, tout était sombre, l'obscurité à peine troublée par un timide croissant de lune.

Les quatre compagnons quittèrent le véhicule et s'arrêtèrent un instant pour respirer l'air nocturne et savourer le calme et le silence ambiants ; un véritable soulagement après les tensions de la journée. Puis ils se mirent en route. Ils avaient préféré stationner à une bonne distance de leur objectif, pour ne pas être repérés trop tôt, et ils durent couvrir le reste de la distance à pied. Ils allaient d'un bon pas, impatients d'en découdre enfin avec le cauchemar vivant qu'étaient Keas et sa petite bande.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en vue de la maison, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau pour observer. C'était une grande bâtisse d'allure moderne, au toit plat et dotée de deux étages. On ne pouvait pas en voir grand-chose car une haute rangée de lauriers en dissimulait la plus grande partie. Il y avait de la lumière aux fenêtres.

- J'aime autant vous prévenir, dit le Serval en s'arrêtant, je tenais vraiment à venir mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste du combat, et je ne me suis pas battu depuis des lustres.

- Nous allons nous charger de ça, le rassura le mage. Loé n'est pas non plus un combattant très aguerri. Il vous suffira de faire attention à vous, et de surveiller nos arrières, à Kuro-chan et moi. Prévenez-nous si quelque chose vous parait bizarre ou si vous voyez des invités imprévus arriver.

Puis il sortit la plume d'une des nombreuses poches de son pantalon, et la fit tourner quelques secondes entre ses doigts.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers le ninja.

- De toute façon, après ce soir, il saura qu'on le cherche et qu'on se rapproche de lui, alors autant faire un peu de boucan.

Fye hocha la tête, posa la plume dans la paume de sa main, et dessina une rune dessus, du bout du doigt. Aussitôt, elle se mit à luire de plus en plus fort, puis explosa en une multitude de particules bleues et blanches qui nimbèrent son corps d'un halo opalescent, puis entrèrent en lui. Il ferma les yeux, vacilla, mais sourit, et sa paupière se releva sur une prunelle d'un bleu intense. Les bras nus de Kurogane se couvrirent de chair de poule quand il sentit l'aura de son compagnon se déployer et l'envelopper. Il n'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à cet instant, à quel point elle avait pu lui manquer.

A son tour, il tendit la main et l'air se mit à ondoyer au-dessus de sa paume, puis Ginryû apparut, monta lentement, flotta dans l'air, et vint se poser docilement entre ses doigts.

- Putain, mais qui vous êtes au juste ? demanda Wei Zheng, quand il retrouva la parole.

Il avait déjà vu une fois le brun appeler son katana de cette manière, mais il s'agissait de Sôhi, et dans le feu de l'action, cela avait été moins spectaculaire. Quand au magicien, il ne lui avait encore jamais montré autre chose que sa capacité à effrayer les gens d'un regard et d'une simple intonation de voix. Il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre sur ses complices...

Le blond se contenta de lui adresser une mimique espiègle en guise de réponse.

- Allons-y, fit-il en se tourna vers le ninja, et le sourire qu'ils échangèrent était celui de deux loups face à un festin.


	53. Underground 43 - Le nid

**Titre** : Underground Ch.43 - Le nid.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon, comme vous l'avez constaté il n'y a eu qu'un chapitre hier (la faute à ma voisine du dessous qui est une pipelette), et en prime je me suis arrangée pour prendre encore un jour de retard. C'est quand même effrayant de constater que du temps d'Himitsu et Sept Royaumes j'écrivais tout tranquillement mes dix mille mots par jour et aujourd'hui je plafonne très péniblement à trois mille. Y a quand même un problème quelque part. Bref, on respire un peu, hein ? ça fait du bien. Allez, la suite.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : aucune idée

Réponse aux reviews :

**A.n'onyme** : ouais, baston !

**Alia** : lol, ta scène m'a bien amusée, effectivement ça peut être une idée à creuser ! Et en ce qui concerne les noms, pour tous les habitants du pays (excepté Keas et Nessa que j'ai inventés), j'ai cherché sur le net des noms et des prénoms haïtiens. Pour les Von Stroheim (la famille de Stoker), j'ai fait la même chose côté autrichien, et pour Gabriel, j'ai cherché dans les noms de l'aristocratie française et j'ai un peu mélangé les patronymes. Histoire que la famille de Calonne ou de Tregomain me fasse pas un procès en diffamation :p

**Soren** : bah t'es pas sympa avec ce pauvre Depestre, il pourrait avoir raison ! Mais comment dire... il se peut que les choses soient un petit peu plus compliquées que prévu.

**Lily** : oui j'aime bien faire ça, et puis faut dire qu'ils sont graou quand ils se mettent à frimer avec leur magie.

**Riri** : yay, baston ! ça suffit de roucouler, maintenant on frappe !

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-deuxième jour – le 25 mars – Le nid.**

Les quatre compagnons parcoururent les derniers mètres menant à la villa en marchant de front au milieu de la route, et s'arrêtèrent devant la haute grille qui fermait l'entrée du parc.

- Comment on va entrer ? demanda le Serval. On n'a pas le moindre plan. Aucune stratégie.

- Mais si, on a une stratégie ! répondit le mage avec un immense sourire qui fit frissonner le ninja ; ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué. C'est la stratégie préférée de Kuro-chan. Mais d'abord, on devrait demander poliment, non ?

Il se dirigea vers un interphone incrusté dans un des piliers soutenant le portail, et il appuya sur le bouton. Après quelques secondes d'attente, un visage inconnu apparut sur un petit écran, accompagné par une voix que l'appareil rendait nasillarde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit le type, sans aménité.

- Coucou ! C'est nous ! lui répondit joyeusement le blond, en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

- Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ?

- Nous aimerions entrer. Pourriez-vous nous ouvrir la grille, s'il vous plait ?

- Vous avez une invitation ?

- Je ne crois pas. Quelqu'un a une invitation ? demanda le mage, en interrogeant ses compagnons du regard. Non, on n'a pas d'invitation.

- Alors barrez-vous. Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Ça veut dire non ?

- Ça veut dire casse-toi.

Et l'écran s'éteignit.

- Je crois qu'il n'était pas content...

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire le con, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bon eh bien tant pis. Kuro-chan, tu veux bien être assez gentil pour nous ouvrir cette porte ?

- Tu pourrais le faire, le mage.

- Oui, mais j'ai envie que ce soit toi qui le fasses, pour pouvoir me rincer l'œil.

- Ben voyons... Tu veux te rincer l'œil ? Alors profite bien du spectacle. Reculez un peu, vous autres.

Le ninja attrapa à deux mains la poignée de son sabre, se campa devant la grille, ferma les yeux, se concentra, inspira profondément, rouvrit les yeux, et trancha. Au début, il ne se passa rien, et puis on entendit un étrange petit clic, et le portail s'ouvrit tout doucement. Le brun avait réussi à glisser sa lame entre les deux vantaux, et avait coupé net le pêne de la serrure.

- C'est tout ? fit le magicien, désappointé.

- Quoi, « c'est tout » ?

- C'était... euh... sobre.

- Ouais, et alors ? T'as idée de la difficulté que ça représente, ce que je viens de faire ?

- Bien sûr, Kuro-sama, et tu es un merveilleux épéiste, mais tu n'aurais pas pu y ajouter quelques fioritures ? C'était frustrant !

- C'est sur ta face que je vais ajouter des fioritures, espèce d'abruti.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, voyons. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Bordel... je préférais quand t'étais dépressif, en fait. Au moins tu la bouclais.

- Alors ça, c'est méchant, lâcha le blond en passant devant lui et en le précédant dans l'allée du parc, où il se trouva face à face avec deux gardiens qui venaient de débouler, accompagnés de leurs dobermans. Vous êtes témoins ! leur lança-t-il. Il est méchant !

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, surpris d'être interpelés de cette manière. C'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Le mage bougea si vite qu'il les prit totalement au dépourvu, et il fut sur eux avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir. Deux coups bien placés et ils s'effondrèrent sur le gravier. Les chiens se retournèrent pour attaquer, babines retroussées et crocs dehors, mais Fye traça rapidement une série de runes semblables qui scintillèrent brièvement avant d'aller se poser sur le front des bêtes. Elles s'écroulèrent à leur tour, profondément endormies.

- On y va, fit le ninja. Magnez-vous, on fonce.

Il se précipita dans l'allée, suivit par ses deux compagnons. Le blond les devançait de quelques pas et déjà, on pouvait entendre du remue-ménage tout autour d'eux. Des cris d'alerte retentissaient dans le parc, et des fenêtres s'illuminaient au rez-de-chaussée de la villa, encore à bonne distance.

Soudain, une détonation claqua, accompagnée d'un éclair, quelque part sur leur gauche. Fye grogna et échangea un coup d'œil avec Kurogane. S'il y avait des armes à feu, ils allaient devoir se montrer plus prudents. D'un simple hochement de tête, les deux compagnons se mirent d'accord et se séparèrent. Le magicien dévia en direction du tireur, tandis que le brun poursuivait sa course en direction de la maison. Loé ralentit, hésita, ne sachant qui suivre, mais la poigne ferme du chinois se referma sur son col et il fut poussé en avant, à la suite du ninja.

- On le laisse tout seul ? demanda-t-il, entre deux halètements.

- T'en fais pas, c'est un grand garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

- Un peu de nettoyage. On a pas envie de voir des types avec des flingues arriver dans notre dos.

- Et sinon, c'est quoi la stratégie ? demanda le Serval.

Le guerrier tourna la tête à demi et lui adressa un sourire terrible.

- Foncer dans le tas !

- Oh ! Très subtil !

- J'aime faire simple.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, leur fit face, pointa son katana devant lui, et leur fonça dessus. Le jeune indien et le roi n'eurent que le temps de s'écarter d'un bond en protestant, pour éviter de se faire renverser. Le ninja les dépassa sans les regarder, puis freina des deux pieds, effectuant un splendide dérapage sur le gravier, et fouailla l'air de son sabre, projetant une lame de vent. Elle siffla comme la lanière d'un fouet avant d'aller percuter trois hommes qui tentaient de les prendre à revers. Heureusement pour eux, les gardiens avaient de bons réflexes et parvinrent à se réfugier derrière un arbuste au feuillage épais taillé en boule qui amortit un peu l'impact. Ils s'écroulèrent, intacts, mais assommés par le choc. Wei Zheng émit un sifflement appréciateur en constatant que le buisson n'avait pas eu cette chance, et qu'il était pratiquement tranché en deux. Si le bretteur était capable de faire ça à une quinzaine de mètres, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être s'il avait son adversaire en face de lui ? Il eut une petite émotion rétrospective en repensant à sa première rencontre avec le brun, et à la façon dont ils lui étaient tombés dessus à dix, dans une petite cour fermée. Par bonheur, ce jour-là, Kurogane avait fait preuve de retenue, et s'il s'était défendu bravement, il avait tout de même préféré se laisser dérouiller que de leur montrer l'étendue de sa force. Ils avaient eu une sacrée veine...

Ils reprirent leur course en direction de la maison. Loé collait aux talons du ninja, tandis que le Serval fermait la marche en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au parc, fouillant la nuit du regard. Il était chargé de surveiller les arrières, mais il venait déjà de se laisser surprendre, alors que les hostilités n'avaient pas encore franchement commencé. Il se sentait vaguement vexé, et surtout conscient que la sécurité de ses compagnons dépendait de sa vigilance. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois.

.oO0Oo.

Fye s'enfonça dans un épais massif d'arbustes, ouvrit la main, et fit apparaître son bâton. Il n'avait l'intention d'utiliser sa magie qu'avec parcimonie. Il en avait déjà trop fait en endormant les chiens, mais il ne voulait plus tuer personne, pas même un animal. S'il pouvait éviter de faire couler le sang, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à Dossou, il considèrerait cela comme une victoire personnelle. Lorsqu'ils avaient établi leurs plan,s plus tôt dans la journée, il avait envisagé la possibilité d'une expédition nocturne et il avait choisi de s'habiller de noir. Initiative dont il ne pouvait que se féliciter, à cet instant. Il détacha l'écharpe sombre qui lui avait servi de ceinture et la noua autour de sa tête pour couvrir sa chevelure. Seuls son visage et ses mains étaient à présent visibles dans l'obscurité, où il se glissa silencieusement.

Il prit le temps de s'arrêter pour respirer profondément et faire le vide dans son esprit. La nuit était agréable, et il fut soudain frappé par la douceur des senteurs du jardin, la légèreté de l'air et le calme qui aurait régné sur les lieux, si on n'avait pas pu entendre, de loin en loin, les cris des gardiens à la recherche des intrus et les aboiements des chiens. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays, il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans une sorte de brouillard de colère fuligineuse qui ne lui avait laissé que peu de répit. Les rares moments agréables qu'il avait connus, c'était Kurogane qui les lui avait procurés, comme s'il l'attrapait par le col pour lui tirer la tête hors de l'eau, le temps d'une goulée d'air frais avant de replonger. Mais ce soir, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir en assistant aux retrouvailles de Bergeline et de sa petite fille. Une fois la question des enfants réglée, ce qui ne tarderait pas si tout se passait bien, ils allaient pouvoir s'occuper de Dossou, et enfin rentrer chez eux. Il refusait de penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner d'ici là ; il devait s'accrocher à cette idée pour être capable d'avancer.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait trouver le plus de gardiens possible et les mettre hors d'état d'utiliser ces armes à feu qui faussaient totalement les combats. Il ne les aimait pas plus qu'il n'aimait faire couler le sang d'une autre manière, mais il aurait été de mauvaise foi s'il n'avait pas reconnu qu'un bon engagement physique mené tambour battant, avec un adversaire qui vous forçait à vous dépasser, avait quelque chose de très exaltant. Tandis que se cacher dans l'ombre pour abattre une personne d'une balle sournoisement tirée dans le dos, ça n'avait rien de très reluisant. Et il savait, par expérience, que ces petits projectiles vous faisaient un mal de chien, quand ils pénétraient dans votre chair. Surtout lorsqu'ils y restaient enfoncés, et qu'un ninja peu scrupuleux employait des moyens barbares pour les retirer.

Un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Quelqu'un parlait à voix basse. Le mage se glissa furtivement dans les ombres, et s'approcha lentement de sa proie. Ses pieds légers ne produisaient pas le moindre bruit, et même les étoffes de ses vêtements avaient était choisies pour qu'aucun frottement ne dénonce sa présence. Si Kurogane était le combattant par excellence, lui était le chasseur, capable de se faufiler au plus près de sa proie sans qu'elle se doute un seul instant de ce qui l'attendait.

L'homme était seul et faisait des allers-retours nerveux dans une allée, et en lançant des regards dans tous les sens. Il ne vit pourtant rien venir, quand le mage se glissa dans son dos, lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne, et lui expédia son poing dans la figure, l'étalant pour le compte. Fye se pencha sur sa victime, vérifia son état, puis lui retira sa ceinture et s'en servit pour la ligoter, glissa une griffe dans son t-shirt dont il se servit pour faire un bâillon, et lui subtilisa son oreillette. Même si les armes à feu étaient une nuisance, le monde moderne avait des côtés bien pratiques, comme ce petit appareil qui vous permettait d'entendre tout ce que l'ennemi racontait !

Il fixa le petit appareil à son oreille, et se dirigea vers sa prochaine cible.

.oO0Oo.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, Dossou ne se refusait rien, et sa villa était une véritable splendeur. De hauts plafonds, un style moderne, sobre sans être dépouillé, un mobilier confortable aux couleurs coordonnées, une décoration choisie avec goût, et le tout dans un ordre parfait – à l'exception bien sûr des types allongés par terre, tout cabossés, qui jonchaient le couloir. Ils avaient visité toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, ça en faisait un certain nombre, et ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Keas et de sa fameuse bande de vampires. Juste une poignée de gardes humains, même pas balèzes, qui n'avaient pas posé la moindre difficulté.

En dépit de ce qu'il avait prétendu plus tôt dans la soirée, Wei Zheng frappait fort et vite, ce que le ninja savait déjà pour avoir eu la joie ineffable de se faire tabasser par lui et quelques autres membres de son clan. Il s'était montré d'une aide précieuse pour « nettoyer » les lieux, et s'était en plus mis en tête d'expliquer à Loé les rudiments de l'art du combat de rue. Kurogane s'était bien amusé à voir son jeune ami se découvrir tout à coup une âme de bagarreur de taverne et se mettre à distribuer des gnons et des baffes à tire-larigot. En même temps, il avait eu la confirmation d'une impression qu'il avait depuis le début ; par bien des côtés, l'indien était un animal indolent et sournois, un félin, comme le mage. Mais si Fye était un guépard, imprévisible, plus souple que le mot, rapide et tonique, lui était une panthère noire : plus lourd, plus direct, et compensant en force ce qui lui manquait en vélocité. Il n'était encore qu'un chaton, mais s'il restait sous la coupe du Serval, il deviendrait un bon combattant avec qui il faudrait compter, et avec son regard de faon égaré, ses manières sensuelles et son apparente timidité, personne ne le verrait venir.

Le guerrier avait pris le parti de laisser les deux autres se défouler et en profitait pour examiner les lieux, chercher des indices de la présence de Keas ou de ses sbires, ou quoi que ce soit permettant de les incriminer directement dans les affaires qui les concernaient. Les trois compagnons traversèrent un grand hall d'où partaient des escaliers, et parvinrent à l'autre côté de la maison, où se trouvait une immense terrasse dotée d'une impressionnante piscine panoramique, avec vue sur toute la ville dont les lumières scintillaient dans la nuit comme une pluie d'étoiles échouées sur le bord de mer. Fye adorerait voir ça, se dit le ninja, à qui il vint presque immédiatement deux ou trois idées intéressantes dont la façon dont lui et le mage pourraient occuper leur temps, s'ils se retrouvaient seuls par une soirée aussi douce, dans un endroit pareil. Puis il intercepta un regard interrogateur et un peu moqueur du chinois, et se détourna très vite pour retourner à de plus saines occupations ; ce type était un petit peu trop perspicace, c'était pénible à la fin !

Le petit groupe revint vers les escaliers. Kurogane gravit quelques marches et stoppa net, soudain en alerte, les sourcils froncés. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe aux deux autres de rester s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota le Serval.

- Restez en arrière et soyez sur vos gardes, répondit le brun. On est attendus là-haut, et pas par n'importe qui.

.oO0Oo.

Il y eut un bruit mat, et le garde s'affaissa mollement à côté de son chien endormi. Fye s'essuya le front et inspira un grand coup. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire le tour du parc, bien qu'il soit immense, et se débarrasser de toutes les sentinelles postées le long de la grille. Au moins, de ce côté-là, ils seraient tranquilles. Il en avait profité pour poser une rune de surveillance devant le portail, au cas où des renforts arriveraient de l'extérieur, ou qu'il prenne l'envie à quelqu'un de filer à l'anglaise.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre les autres, qui devaient avoir bien avancé dans la villa, désormais. Il se débarrassa de l'oreillette qu'il avait dérobée, car il n'y entendait plus que du silence, et il prit le chemin de la maison. Il n'était pas encore arrivé lorsqu'il ressentit les premières présences, et il sut que Kurogane était sur le point de se battre, quelque part à l'étage, avec des adversaires plutôt coriaces. Il devait se hâter de le rejoindre ; les informations de Sampeur étaient incomplètes, ou bien il leur avait menti. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, peu importait : le ninja allait avoir besoin d'un sérieux coup de main.

Le magicien pénétra en trombe dans la maison, longea le couloir comme une flèche, traversa le vestibule et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il déboula dans l'immense et unique pièce du premier étage, il s'arrêta net, juste derrière ses trois compagnons qui s'étaient groupés près de l'entrée. Face à eux se tenait une dizaine de vampires baraqués, accompagnés de deux étranges créatures. Semblables à des centaures, elles avaient un corps de cheval surmonté d'un buste de femme. Elles portaient des tuniques de peau, de nombreux bracelets et colliers, leur pelage était d'un brun caramel, et leur longue chevelure blanche arborait de nombreuses tresses, entremêlées de plumes, de perles et d'anneaux d'os, tout comme les crins que de leur queue. Le long de leur colonne vertébrale, de leurs côtes et de leurs membres, ainsi que leur visage, à la peinture blanche, était représenté leur squelette. L'une d'elle arborait deux grandes lances, tandis que deux serpents s'enroulaient autour du torse de la seconde. Leur aura transpirait une magie sombre et glacée, puis pulsait en répandant des ondes de terreur.

- Ce sont des bacalous, des esprits mauvais, souffla le Serval, livide.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y en a que deux, fit le ninja.

- Et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il y avait un autre groupe caché dans la cave, répliqua le mage en se tournant vers les escaliers, où deux autres créatures venaient de surgir, accompagnées d'une autre dizaine d'hommes.


	54. Underground 44 - Bacalous

**Titre** : Underground Ch.44 - Bacalous.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Allez, courage messieurs, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Et sinon, je suis toujours en vie (si, si) mais j'ai eu un week-end de boulot surchargé. C'est dur, la vie ! En plus il y avait un vent pas possible qui me mettait la tête en vrac, et pour couronner le tout, quand j'ai eu fini mon chapitre, je me suis aperçue que j'avais envie de le faire différemment (pour que la fin soit une bonne fin) et du coup je l'ai recommencé. Ho Ho Ho, que c'est drôle ! Du coup, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà une partie du suivant.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : environ cinq heures c'est difficile à dire vu que j'ai fait la sieste en plein milieu (j'espère que vous ferez pas pareil en le lisant, ça me vexerait :p)

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**A.n'onyme** : Quel pragmatisme ! En voilà une question intéressante, mais bon s'ils se font démonter par Kuro et sa petite équipe, peut-être qu'ils les descendront cul par-dessus tête !

**Riri** : oui elles sont un peu flippantes les bacalous. En encore, t'as rien vu...

**Soren** : Ah Murphy, mon grand ami de ma life, le Dieu du Karma Pourri. Je le hais ! Et pour le vaudou oui c'est marrant. J'ai toujours eu envie de faire un truc un peu là-dessus mais bon je fais que survoler la question. En plus il y a plein de vaudous différents et les renseignements dessus sont assez flous. C'est à la fois pratique et frustant.

**Alia** : merci pour ta compréhension :) mais je vais quand même essayer de me rattraper. A la base je voulais avoir des chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir les laisser un peu en pause et les retravailler après, que ça mûrisse. Et au lieu de ça... enfin bon c'est comme ça.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-troisième jour – le 26 mars – Bacalous.**

Les quatre compagnons se rassemblèrent et resserrèrent leurs rangs. D'instinct, ils s'arrangeaient pour que Loé, le moins expérimenté d'entre eux, ne soit pas plus exposé que nécessaire.

- C'est quoi ces baka trucs ? demanda Kurogane.

- Bacalous, répondit le chinois. Des esprits mauvais issus du vaudou.

- Ce sont surtout des mages, Kuro-chan. Tu ne disais pas qu'Inuki avait besoin d'un peu d'exercice ?

- Ouais, fit le brun avec un gros sourire. Voyons si mon entraînement a porté ses fruits.

- Inuki ? s'étonna le Serval.

- C'est mon chien.

Le petit groupe avait reculé vers les escaliers. Quitte à être pris entre deux feux, autant que ce soit dans un endroit facile à défendre. Le ninja se chargerait de ceux qui venaient du haut ; il se campa fermement sur ses jambes, pointa son sabre devant lui, et en appela au pouvoir de l'éclat divin. Sa lame se couvrit d'une d'aura orangée qui faisait penser à de la lave, et dégoulina en grosses gouttes sur le sol. Ces dernières s'étalèrent lentement, puis se soulevèrent et se compactèrent, pour dessiner grossièrement une forme canine.

- _Il faudrait leur trouver un nom_, fit le dieu. _Quelque chose qui claque_.

- _C'est pas vraiment le moment, là._

- _T'es quand même un gros rabat-joie, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?_

- _Je suis pas gros. Et je suis pas là pour amuser la galerie._

- _Oui, ça je pense que tout le monde s'en était aperçu... enfin sauf cette personne._

- Attention ! lança « la personne », qui surveillait les adversaires venant des escaliers.

Au signal des bacalous, les vampires chargèrent. S'ensuivit une cohue indescriptible. Fye avait cueilli les premiers arrivés à la pointe de son bâton. D'un coup sec appliqué verticalement sous le menton, il ferma le bec de l'un des assaillants. Non sans une certaine satisfaction, il entendit claquer les dents du type, qui poussa un grand gémissement et mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour endiguer le sang qui coulait en abondance ; il s'était mordu la langue. Il se recula pour laisser passer un autre homme. Le mage lui adressa un petit sourire faussement désolé, avant d'envoyer l'extrémité de son arme dans l'estomac du suivant. Et d'enchaîner...

A côté de lui, le chinois avait sorti une paire de griffes courtes, dont il usait en fouaillant l'air devant lui pour garder son adversaire à distance suffisante de son corps, puis il bascula et lui expédia sa pointure 42 dans l'abdomen. Le blond se souvint des paroles du ninja, la première fois qu'ils étaient allés au Kalulu : « Je vais te présenter un type qui tape presque aussi fort que toi ». Et ce devait effectivement être le cas, car la victime du Serval avait été projetée en arrière, et entraînait le malheureux qui se trouvait dans son dos pour une chute plutôt spectaculaire dans les escaliers. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé s'y connaître en combat, il se débrouillait plutôt bien !

Loé avait moins d'expérience et moins de style que ses aînés, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester à la traîne. Un rictus féroce sur le visage, il avait réussi à attraper un petit homme sec, qu'il avait mis à terre et sur lequel il s'acharnait à coups de pied, comme s'il espérait lui faire rentrer la tête dans le marbre. Il paraissait si enragé que finalement, Wei l'arrêta en lui agrippant le bras.

- C'est bon, je pense qu'il a son compte.

Le jeune indien se tourna vers lui, le regard haineux, puis réalisa à qui il avait affaire, hocha le menton, et tendit le bras pour attraper un autre adversaire.

De son côté, le ninja ne chômait pas non plus. Ses mâtins de lave avaient foncé dans le tas et faisaient des ravages, projetant les hommes au sol et les piétinant, en laissant derrière eux des brûlures en formes de pattes. Ils mordaient sans discrimination tout ce qui passait à leur portée, et on entendait les attaquants hurler de douleur et jurer abominablement. Kurogane, quant à lui, avait trouvé ses adversaires, trois frères, probablement, au vu de leur ressemblance, armés chacun de deux longs couteaux à lame droite au tranchant affuté, et dont le dessus comportait des dents à la manière d'une scie. Ils étaient parvenus à l'éloigner légèrement de ses compagnons et le harcelaient à tour de rôle, attaquant puis se retirant chacun à leur tour, cherchant à l'épuiser.

Le jeu dura un moment, puis le guerrier en eut assez et leur expliqua ce que « Hama Ryuoh Jin » voulait dire. Le coup les envoya bouler dans les pattes d'une bacalou qui ne sembla pas apprécier et les renvoya au combat d'un sortilège de vent. Ils furent soulevés de terre et projetés en avant. Avec un sourire de loup, Kurogane tourna sa lame vers l'arrière et reçut le premier avec l'extrémité de la poignée, lui imprimant une jolie tête de dragon sur le nez. Puis il réceptionna le second par un coup de pied à la volée et qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois promener dans les airs, et n'eut qu'à se décaler pour laisser passer le troisième, qu'il aida à aller dire bonjour à un mur en lui bottant gentiment l'arrière-train. Mais à peine en avait-il terminé avec ceux-là que de nouveaux adversaire se présentaient. C'était sans fin, pensa-t-il.

Et Fye devait partager son opinion car, après quelques minutes passées à jouer du bâton, il sembla soudain se lasser et décida de changer de tactique. Après tout, leurs opposants étaient des vampires et ce n'était pas quelques plaies et bosses qui allaient les décourager ; quand ils étaient touchés, ils se retiraient quelques instants, et revenaient pratiquement guéris. Il allait devoir employer une méthode plus efficace s'il voulait les mettre hors circuit, d'autant qu'il commençait à soupçonner que la force dont ils faisaient preuve n'était pas entièrement la leur, et que les bacalous les aidaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait beaucoup distribué, mais il avait aussi reçu quelques coups, et il les avait bien sentis passer. S'ils voulaient s'en sortir, les quatre compagnons allaient devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il se retourna légèrement, et son regard croisa celui de Kurogane qui en avait fait de même. Ils se comprirent en un instant. Le mage attrapa le Serval par le col pour attirer son attention.

- J'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Quand il lui eut expliqué de quoi il retournait, Wei le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en se demandant manifestement s'il avait bien toute sa santé mentale, mais il finit par acquiescer et se posta devant lui, rentra ses griffes et joignit ses mains à hauteur de sa taille, doigts entrelacés. Fye le remercia d'un sourire, posa son pied sur cette marche improvisée et bondit au-dessus du groupe de vampires, profitant de l'élan que lui donnait le chinois. Il exécuta un saut périlleux, lança un avertissement à ses adversaires, atterrit au beau milieu de leurs rangs, amortit la chute en se laissant descendre en position pratiquement accroupie, attendit une fraction de seconde que tout le monde se jette sur lui, et se redressa brusquement en tournoyant, son bâton calé derrière ses reins à l'horizontale. Il y eut un grand mouvement de foule alors que tous essayaient de s'écarter pour éviter les coups, et il en profita pour continuer à tourner tout en faisant passer son arme dans une de ses mains et l'élever à hauteur des visages. Quelques nez, mâchoires, fronts et mentons se trouvaient sur la trajectoire. Dommage.

D'un geste vif, il tendit la main, fit disparaître le bâton, et commença à tracer des runes qui fusèrent en direction des vampires. Elles explosaient à leur contact et ce fut bientôt la débandade dans les rangs adverses qui s'éclaircirent considérablement tandis que chacun s'enfuyait dans les escaliers en hurlant, une partie du corps ou une autre en feu.

Un rugissement assourdissant fit vibrer l'atmosphère. Kurogane avait rappelé à lui ses mâtins qui avaient fusionné pour ne plus en former qu'un seul, un chien de taille considérable, brûlant si fort que seul le ninja, immunisé contre la magie de son hôte, pouvait se tenir à ses côtés. L'animal de feu avait lui aussi fait le vide de son côté, mais le sortilège épuisait le brun, peu accoutumé à utiliser ces méthodes, et il finit par rappeler sa bête qui se dissipa avec des sifflements inquiétants.

Le résultat de leur action d'éclat était assez satisfaisant, et les deux compagnons battirent en retraite en direction du Serval et de Loé, qui s'étaient tenus bien tranquilles en attendant, trop occupés à gober les mouches en profitant du spectacle pour penser encore à se battre.

Mais soudain, Fye accéléra l'allure et les rejoignit d'un bond, l'air tendu. Les vampires qui avaient décanillé à toute vitesse, firent brusquement demi-tour et se regroupèrent, sur les injonctions des bacalous qui s'étaient avancées et s'étaient postées de façon à entourer leurs proies.

Avec un ensemble impressionnant, les quatre femmes-centaures levèrent les mains et se mirent à chanter une incantation. Des bracelets de fer d'où pendaient de lourdes chaînes en fer noir apparurent à leurs poignets. Lorsque ce fut terminé, elles poussèrent un grand cri, et ce fut la charge, à nouveau. Les vampires foncèrent, si brutalement, avec un tel ensemble et une telle vigueur renouvelée que le petit groupe faillit être submergé sous le nombre. Seule l'étroitesse des escaliers et les réflexes du magicien les sauvèrent de la catastrophe. Fye traça quelque chose dans les airs et fit un geste ample de la main, une série de runes bleues et parme suivirent son mouvement, s'étirant et filant dans les airs comme la queue d'une comète, et les attaquants stoppèrent net ; ils s'étaient cognés contre un mur invisible.

- Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, annonça le blond, en rappelant son bâton.

Effectivement, lorsque les chaines des bacalous le heurtèrent, le bouclier magique se brisa immédiatement, mais cela avait permis au chinois, à Loé et à Kurogane de se ressaisir et de s'apprêter à reprendre le combat. Wei se plaça aux côtés du blond tandis que le jeune indien, épuisé, restait légèrement en arrière pour ne gêner ni eux ni le ninja. Il s'était senti pousser des ailes plus tôt dans la soirée, pris dans l'excitation du moment et le sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose d'important, mais à présent que la fatigue commençait à se faire lourde et que la déroute des assaillants s'était transformée en contre-attaque, il n'était plus trop sûr d'être à sa place.

Bien sûr, il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets ou souhaiter se trouver ailleurs, mais quand il voyait le blond lancer sortilège sur sortilège, ou se jeter de son propre chef en plein milieu de la meute, pendant que le Serval, qui lui avait emprunté son bâton, se débattait pour le protéger et maintenir l'ennemi à distance, et de l'autre côté, le guerrier et ces cinq mâtins de lave ressuscités qui tranchaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. La sensation d'être un poids mort n'était pas agréable mais il savait qu'il n'était qu'un moucheron en comparaison de ses compagnons, un bébé chat aux petites griffes aiguisées, mais facile à écraser.

La bataille faisait rage. Le sol marbré de blanc et de gris s'était teinté de rouge et était devenu glissant. De chaque côté de leur groupe, des corps inanimés traînaient en travers du chemin. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les bacalous qui les piétinaient sans états d'âme. Avec une coordination toujours aussi parfaite, elles se déployèrent, s'écartèrent les unes des autres et se postèrent à chaque angle du carré dans lequel elles avaient circonscrit le combat. La croupe tournée vers l'extérieur, elles levèrent leurs bras au-dessus de leur tête, et se mirent à faire tournoyer leurs chaînes.

Le mage cria un avertissement et recula, coinçant Loé entre lui et Kurogane tandis que Wei se rapprochait comme il le pouvait pour se coller à eux. Ils virent les vampires du camp adverse se retirer soudainement en arrière de la surface couverte par les créatures. Les chaînes vrombissaient de façon inquiétante, produisant un bruit de plus en plus intense et désagréable, pendant que les femmes chantaient un sortilège dans une langue qui semblait aussi ancienne que le monde, et dont les sonorités elles-mêmes, gutturales et graves, portaient une noirceur visqueuse terrifiante.

Puis les effets de leur rituel commencèrent à se faire sentir. Ce fut le jeune indien qui ploya les genoux le premier, comme si tout à coup, une chape de plomb lui était tombée sur les épaules. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son corps se couvrit de sueur froide et il fut pris d'une soudaine faiblesse, alors que ses entrailles se tordaient sous l'effet d'un immense effroi. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et tomba en hurlant. Le Serval l'attrapa sous le bras, tenta de le relever, mais il était lui-même sous l'emprise d'une peur innommable, les yeux écarquillés, le teint gris, et ses dents claquaient si fort que le magicien pouvait les entendre, en dépit du ronflement effrayant du sortilège et du chant hypnotique des bacalous.

Kurogane aussi ressentait l'influence néfaste de l'envoûtement. Un voile sombre s'était abattu sur son esprit et l'emplissait de doutes. Leurs adversaires étaient trop nombreux, et leurs compagnons trop inexpérimentés ; ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Ils allaient être submergés et abattus comme des chiens. Et si jamais ils finissaient par s'en tirer miraculeusement, il leur faudrait encore combattre Keas qui les attendait sans doute, quelque part, en pleine forme alors qu'ils seraient épuisés. Et après ça, Dossou, cet être abject mais puissant, qui les écraserait et qui y prendrait plaisir. Il voulait Fye, il s'emparerait de lui, il le tuerait et il profanerait son corps pour en extirper les secrets.

Des images insoutenables vinrent à son esprit, de ce que le vampire ferait à son amant quand il l'attraperait, mais aussi à ses autres compagnons. Un homme qui ne reculait pas devant le fait de torturer des enfants n'aurait pas le moindre scrupule avec des adultes. Un sentiment terrible prit corps dans le ventre du ninja, glaçant, et l'envahit peu à peu, mélange de dégoût, de haine et d'une peur sans nom. Ils avaient été mal renseignés, trompés, et ils s'étaient jetés tête la première dans un piège de l'ennemi. Ils allaient perdre cette bataille, et le sort qui leur serait réservé serait pire que la mort. Il ne tremblait pas pour lui-même, mais pour les deux vampires et surtout, pour le mage, car ce serait à lui, à coup sûr, que le pire sort serait réservé.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait toujours cherché à le protéger, mais il n'avait pas cessé d'échouer. A Infinity, d'abord. Jamais il n'oublierait ce si bref instant, cette fraction de seconde, où ses doigts avaient frôlé la manche de Fye mais n'avaient pas su l'arrêter. A Shirasagi, où il lui avait promis un combat mais s'était écroulé avant la fin, et où finalement, c'était lui qui avait été sauvé par celui qu'il voulait aider. A Argaï où il l'avait poignardé, quand il était sous l'emprise de la fausse princesse, à Rozamova où il n'avait rien vu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, à Seles où il avait dû fuir devant le roi Ashura, à Argaï encore où le blond était mort dans ses bras... Quel beau protecteur il faisait, en réalité !

Cette fois encore, il ne pourrait rien faire, il le sentait. Mais il y avait une solution. _Je peux leur éviter tout ça_, se dit-il. Il lui suffisait de se retourner et de frapper vite et fort ; Loé et Wei ne verraient rien venir. Quand au mage, il saurait, mais il comprendrait. Dans l'espace laissé libre par la chute de l'indien, le ninja fit deux pas en arrière pour se rapprocher d'eux.


	55. Underground 45 - Heurts

**Titre** : Underground Ch.45 - Heurts.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Pouf pouf pouf, me revoilou. Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Mais c'est pour mieux revenir demain ! Si vous trouvez des fautes, c'est normal, j'y vois tout flou et il faut que j'aille dormir, je me relirai demain.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre :

Réponse aux reviews :

**Riri** : 'tention tu mets de la bave partout

**A.n'onyme** : bah à vrai dire, je pourrais bien les laisser se faire torturer… pourvu que ça serve mon histoire, parce que je suis la méchante sorcière hin hin hin

**Soren** : mais oui, c'est une excellente fin ! ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait une fin à la nandra alors voilà, c'est fait.

**Lily** : merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un mot quand même. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu bientôt

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-quatrième jour – le 27 mars – Heurts.**

Le vrombissement des chaînes l'assourdissait et l'empêchait de penser, mais il était déterminé. Il n'aurait que quelques secondes pour agir ; ni Wei, ni Loe ne pourraient lui faire obstacle, et si c'était de lui que venait la mort, Fye ne s'y opposerait pas. Au contraire, il l'accueillerait avec sérénité, car c'était ainsi entre eux. Un contrat scellé depuis longtemps. Cependant, Kurogane aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui dire adieu, le serrer une dernière fois contre lui, embrasser ses lèvres, lui dire... mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, et le vacarme généré par l'envoûtement des bacalous leur interdisait la moindre conversation.

Il fit deux pas en arrière, et son dos s'achoppa contre celui du magicien. Il étreignit plus fort la poignée de son sabre. Se retourner et... il ferait ça doucement, gentiment. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir plus que nécessaire, mais il savait que ça ferait mal quand même, quand l'acier luisant de Ginryû pénétrerait dans ses chairs. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux. Il avait promis, et il avait prié pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais, mais voilà : ils y étaient. Quand ses trois compagnons seraient morts, quand il aurait perdu le blond, pour qui il avait tout abandonné, qui avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que sa propre vie, il tuerait le plus possible de ces créatures et des vampires qui les accompagnaient. Mais il ne pourrait pas tous les avoir, et ce serait un soulagement, quand il tomberait à son tour sous leurs coups.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce puisse être si difficile, si douloureux. Des hommes, il en avait supprimé des centaines. Trois de plus ne feraient pas de différence. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit, mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Un sentiment fuligineux, gluant et froid, bloquait ses mouvements, et il comprit, dans la brume qui obscurcissait de plus en plus son esprit, que les femmes-centaures ne voulaient pas de leur mort. Elles les voulaient vivants. Avilis par la terreur, agenouillés dans leurs fluides corporels, tremblant et vagissant comme des sous-êtres débiles et pathétiques, mais vivants.

Il raffermit sa volonté, lutta, en proie à une tempête d'émotions. L'influence des bacalous le disputait à sa propre peur et à sa répulsion. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il ne le voulait pas, il le refusait de toutes ses forces, et en même temps, il luttait pour accomplir son devoir, ce qui serait le mieux pour éviter à tous les avanies que Dossou leur réservait. Un hurlement de rage, d'angoisse et de peine restait bloqué dans sa gorge, refusait de sortir et son corps tremblait d'une tension si violente qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser. Il ne voyait que du noir, du noir tout autour, du noir à l'intérieur de lui, et les grondements furieux d'Inuki faisaient écho à sa tempête intérieure, tandis que le dieu se débattait pour sortir de sa cage et laisser exploser la rage que lui communiquait son hôte.

Quelque part dans un recoin profondément enfoui de sa tête, il y avait un souvenir qui luttait pour remonter à la surface ; celui d'une voix lui conseillant de toujours garder le contrôle de ses émotions car, s'il ne le faisait pas, la magie du dieu-chien lui échapperait et sa vie serait menacée. Elle était douce, cette voix, tout comme le contact de la main qui venait de se poser sur la sienne, aussi légère qu'une plume de duvet. Une brume monta autour de lui, l'enveloppa, agréable et fraîche mais implacable, et tout à coup, il ne fut plus capable de bouger. Sa rage monta d'un cran, et il se mit à lutter contre ce nouveau maléfice de toutes ses forces. Il rassembla toute sa volonté et lentement, lentement, se tourna vers le mage.

Fye sentit son mouvement, fit signe à ses deux compagnons de ne surtout pas bouger, s'écarta légèrement du ninja, puis il eut un sourire triste. Bien sûr, c'était toujours le même problème, avec Kurogane. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres et murmura un mot, avant de tracer une rune blanche qui grandit, et explosa. Et tout s'arrêta. Un silence violent les assourdit, tandis que le blond lançait un autre sort, et qu'un nouveau bouclier se formait entre eux et les bacalous. Celui-là était en forme de dôme translucide, parcouru de reflets irisés qui se mouvaient lentement, mollement, et donnaient à qui les fixait l'impression d'avoir trop bu.

Ils se sentirent tout de suite mieux. L'aura bleue et blanche qui paralysait partiellement le ninja s'étendit à ses deux camarades et les enveloppa comme une brume. Wei avait cédé sous la pression de l'immense peur que les femmes centaures déversaient sur eux comme une pluie gelée et gluante, et il était à terre à côté du jeune vampire. Mais à présent que les noires incantations n'étaient plus audibles et que le magicien déployait son propre pouvoir, leur regard s'éclaircissait, leur front se déplissait et leurs traits se détendaient. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se sentir plus fermes, tandis que le charme vivifiant et énergisant de leur partenaire les soutenait et les rassurait. A travers la paroi, ils pouvaient voir que les femmes-centaures avaient modifié leur rituel, tout en continuant à faire tournoyer leurs chaînes. Bientôt, elles les abattraient sur ses défenses.

ça tiendrait ce que ça tiendrait,m Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient en sécurité et, se dit le magicien, avant de reporter son attention sur le guerrier qui le dévisageait avec une expression effrayante. Le désespoir et l'envie de meurtre qui émanaient de ce dernier étaient terribles, puissants et effrayants. Loé, encore mal remis, tremblait de tous ses membres en le regardant avec de grands yeux, et s'agrippait aux vêtements du Serval, qui avait sorti ses griffes et tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Fye les entendit protester quand il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur la joue du brun, qui continua à le fixer sans ciller. La domination du maléfice des bacalous était trop fortement ancrée en lui pour qu'un simple sort de silence et un charme d'apaisement suffisent à l'en débarrasser. D'autant que le magicien, qui le connaissait très bien, pouvait sans peine deviner où ses pensées l'avaient conduit, et ce qui se passait derrière ces prunelles couleur de sang, assombries par la colère et la peur.

- Je me rappelle ce que tu as dit à la fourrière, tu sais ? Je peux te le redire presque mot pour mot. Je suis sûr que, même si c'est enfoui au plus profond de ton inconscient, jamais, sous aucun prétexte, tu ne voudrais me blesser.

Et il s'avança encore d'un pas. A cette distance, Kurogane n'aurait même pas besoin de son sabre pour le tuer. Il avait assez de force pour lui briser la nuque d'une seule main, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire, Kuro-chan. Et je remercie, du fond du cœur, parce que je sais pourquoi tu veux le faire, et je sais aussi que tu luttes contre elles, qui essaient de t'en empêcher. Leur propre sort se retourne contre elles, parce qu'elles n'auraient jamais pensé que tu en viendrais à avoir une telle idée. Ni que tu serais assez fort pour leur résister.

Fye continuait à parler tout doucement, d'un ton égal, hypnotique, et le ninja le fixait toujours intensément, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- C'est parce que tu es trop gentil, mais tu gardes tout à l'intérieur de toi. Tes inquiétudes, et même ta colère, tu les as gardées pour toi depuis qu'on est arrivés dans ce pays. Et maintenant elles les utilisent contre toi. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire, sans quoi les vies de tout le monde seront en danger. Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, mais nous n'avons pas envie qu'il arrive du mal à Wei et à Loé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mage posa la main sur la poitrine de son compagnon, et le sentit frémir. Sa peau était brûlante, à travers le tissu de son vêtement, il pouvait sentir les battements frénétiques et désordonnés de son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils ; il n'aimait pas du tout la sensation qui se émanait du guerrier. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

- Il semblerait que je n'aie pas assez fait attention à toi, Kuro-chan, murmura-t-il. Tu me caches des choses.

Puis il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Le ninja battit des paupières, vacilla, et s'effondra entre les bras du blond, qui ploya sous son poids. Il ne put que l'accompagner dans sa chute, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à genoux sur le carrelage.

- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Fye, en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, pour constater qu'ils étaient trempés de sueur et que son front brûlait encore.

- Ouais, je pense, répondit Kurogane.

Sa voix était rauque et mal assurée. D'un coup d'oeil circulaire, il prit la mesure de la situation, vit le bouclier, les bacalous derrière qui s'acharnaient avec leurs chaînes, et les deux autres vampires qui le regardaient avec un air bizarre. Il comprit que quelque chose avait dû se passer, mais quoi ? Il avait la migraine, et un mal fou à se concentrer.

- Ne force pas, lui dit doucement le magicien. Ça reviendra.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Tu as encore séduit de bien vilaines filles, Kuro-chan. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'occupe de ce petit problème de sensibilité à la magie. Et que j'aie une bonne conversation avec Inuki à ce sujet.

- Tu es en colère contre moi...

- Non, pas contre toi, au contraire. Mais oui, je suis un peu en colère. Lève-toi, maintenant. Nous devons nous occuper de ces créatures, elles commencent à me taper sur les nerfs, et mon bouclier ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Le brun lui adressa un regard dubitatif, et se mit péniblement debout. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et à l'intérieur de son corps le dieu-chien s'agitait nerveusement. Mais son moment de faiblesse passait rapidement, et ne tarda pas à se raffermir sur ses jambes. Il fit rouler ses épaules pour délier ses muscles noués, et se tourna vers le mage.

- Alors, on fait comment ? Je sais pas ce qu'elles m'ont fait, mais si ce bouclier tombe, je suppose que ça va recommencer ?

- Pas si nous les prenons de vitesse. Il faut briser leur harmonie, mais ça ne va pas être facile. Elles se renforcent mutuellement.

- Je suppose que tu as une idée ?

- On dirait qu'elles fonctionnent en binôme. Il faut en mettre une hors d'état de nuire, ça annulera leur sortilège, mais ça va les mettre très en colère. Kuro-chan, choisis celle que tu veux. Wei, Loé et moi, nous nous chargerons d'une deuxième, dans l'autre couple. Ça les désorganisera.

- Celle qui est sur ma gauche.

- Bien alors, quand tu seras prêt, j'annulerai mon bouclier et tu pourras l'attaquer.

Kurogane se concentra et inspira. Faire le vide dans son esprit était essentiel, mais ce n'était pas facile quand deux de ses compagnons le dévisageaient d'une étrange façon, et qu'en plus, il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir blessé le mage, d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il devait d'abord retrouver la maîtrise de son corps, rassembler son énergie dispersée et s'assurer d'avoir suffisamment de tonicité pour s'acquitter de la tâche qui lui était confiée. Puis son regard croisa celui du blond qui lui sourit, et il sut qu'ils étaient prêts. Quand Fye déferait son sortilège, l'enfer s'abattrait à nouveau sur eux.

La pointe de sa lame décrivit un arc de cercle sur le sol, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles, et il lança son attaque. Une vague de feu fila en direction de la bacalou, qui la regarda arriver sans comprendre à travers le bouclier. Et ce dernier s'évanouit, au tout dernier instant. La créature reçut le coup de plein fouet et tenta de reculer, en poussant un terrible hurlement mais elle était bloquée par le mur de l'escalier, et elle ne put que se débattre, si fort que les flammes qui avaient pris dans sa tunique de peau se propagèrent aux vampires qui l'environnaient. Une panique indescriptible s'ensuivit. Tout le monde courait en tous sens en criant, tandis que la deuxième femme-centaure tentait de débarrasser sa partenaire de son vêtement. Apparemment, elle n'avait aucun sortilège d'eau dans sa panoplie, et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à calmer sa compagne qui, dans son affolement, frappait à l'aveuglette autour d'elle avec ses chaînes.

De leur côté, Fye et les deux vampires s'étaient jetés sur celle qui avait leur préférence. Wei et Loé lui tournaient autour en la piquant de leurs griffes et la repoussaient vers les escaliers, pendant que le mage les protégeait en envoyant tous les adversaires qui se présentaient sur son chemin faire des galipettes le long des marches. La deuxième bacalou n'était pas très contente et rageait, mais elle devait le faire en silence et se contenter de montrer les poings, car le blond lui avait appliqué un sortilège de mutisme d'une efficacité redoutable. Pour finir, il lança un maléfice d'entrave sur les deux bacalous et elles se retrouvèrent soudain ligotées par un enchevêtrement de ronces qui les occuperait un moment.

Quand il sembla à ce dernier que la panique était suffisante, il donna le signal de la retraite et tous trois reculèrent en direction du ninja, puis se regroupèrent. Fye traça une série de runes qui se matérialisèrent dans l'air et formèrent un cercle autour d'eux, puis se mirent à tourner lentement. Par précautions, il en ajouta un second, puis un troisième, et conseilla à ses compagnons de s'en tenir aussi loin que possible, car même s'il s'agissait d'un sort de protection, ils risquaient de se griller le bout du nez dessus s'ils se montraient imprudents.

Profitant de la cohue qui régnait un peu partout, ils traversèrent la salle au pas de gymnastique pour rejoindre l'escalier suivant, qui leur offrait le choix de monter à l'étage supérieur ou de repartir vers le rez-de-chaussée. Le mage hésita, puis opta pour l'option descente, sur une intuition que personne ne contesta.

Il entraîna ses compagnons jusque dans le parc, où ils s'accordèrent quelques secondes pour souffler. Après le vacarme et la terreur provoqués par les bacalous, tout le monde avait besoin d'une pause, même si elle serait probablement de très courte durée.


	56. Underground 46 - Chance

**Titre** : Underground Ch.46 - Chance.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bonjoir (oui c'est le nouveau mot pour dire bonjour et bonsoir en même temps). Un chapitre qui se finit un peu abruptement, j'en suis désolée, mais j'y vois plus rien alors la suite plus tard !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre :

Réponse aux reviews :

Riri : oui enfin c'était juste pour l'embrasser que Fye s'en est mêlé, faut pas croire !

Alia : hihi oué on dirait que Fye est pas très content ! ça va chauffer !

A.n'onyme : j'avoue, il s'est surpassé, Fye, sur ce coup-là

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-cinquième jour – le 28 mars – Chance.**

Les quatre compagnons se réfugièrent dans une partie calme du parc, que le magicien avait repérée plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'agissait d'un petit bouquet d'arbres disposés en cercle, avec une fontaine au milieu. L'endroit aurait été charmant, en d'autres circonstances.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront nous chercher ici, dit le blond en s'adossant contre un tronc, l'air fatigué. Ils doivent penser que nous avons pris la fuite.

- Les juments vont pas nous détecter ? demanda le ninja.

- Je ne pense pas... Elles doivent être trop occupées à se tartiner de baume contre les brûlures. Je ne crois pas que les sorts de soins fassent partie de leur panoplie de la méchante sorcière.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit le Serval.

Au mépris de la prudence la plus élémentaire, Fye se laissa glisser au pied de l'arbre et s'assit dans l'herbe. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait autant usage de son pouvoir, et maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, il subissait les conséquences de ses abus. Il allait lui falloir pas mal de temps pour récupérer.

- Dans l'idéal, dit-il, il faudrait y retourner, trouver un moyen de neutraliser les... « juments », et finir de fouiller la villa pour retrouver Keas.

- A condition qu'il se soit pas barré... observa le brun.

- En effet. Et je dois dire que l'idée d'y revenir ne me plait pas trop.

- On ne va tout de même pas laisser tomber ! lança Loé, un peu trop fort, avant de s'excuser avec une petite grimace.

- Aucun de nous ne le souhaite, mais je crains qu'on n'y soit obligé.

- Mais...

- J'ai dû user de beaucoup de magie pour nous sortir de ce traquenard. Ça a un prix. Et certains d'entre nous ne sont plus en état de se battre.

- Je peux me battre ! s'insurgea le jeune indien.

- Je sais. Mais moi non, et Kuro-chan n'est pas au mieux de sa forme non plus. En plus, avec tout le bazar magique que j'ai fait, il y a de fortes chances que Dossou ait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, alors au meilleur des probabilités, il risque d'envoyer des renforts, et au pire, sachant que c'est moi, de se déplacer en personne. Dans l'un des cas comme dans l'autre, nous ne sommes pas en état d'affronter ce qui nous attend.

- Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il envoie quelqu'un.

- Non, renchérit le ninja, mais il y a de fortes chances. Et à mon avis, il va se pointer lui-même. Je pense pas que le docker ait menti au sujet des effectifs qu'on aurait à affronter. Je pense qu'on est tombés en plein milieu de quelque chose dont il avait pas été informé, un plan d'une envergure qui le dépassait et auquel il était pas invité. Si c'est bien le cas, l'autre con va se ramener pour mettre bon ordre à tout le bordel qu'on a semé.

Le mage lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il lui en coûtait d'admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur, et il appréciait d'autant plus son soutien, car il ne se sentait pas la force d'argumenter plus longtemps avec Loé.

- Alors c'est une défaite ? fit ce dernier, l'air profondément abattu.

- Oui, c'en est une, répondit le magicien. Mais ne fais pas cette tête, ce sont des choses qui arrivent et, quand on pense à ce qui nous attendait là-haut, je crois que nous pouvons nous estimer heureux de tous nous en être tirés à si bon compte.

- Heureux !? s'exclama le vampire. Tu t'en fiches, c'est ça !? Cette ordure nous échappe et toi tu t'en...

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, le coupa le ninja, d'un ton sec. Il a raison sur toute la ligne. On a agit trop vite, on était mal préparés, et en plus, si quelqu'un a merdé ce soir, c'est moi. Et c'est grâce à lui qu'on a réussi à s'en sortir. Alors laisse-le tranquille.

- Tu le défends parce que tu l'aimes !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on fait avec les gens qu'on aime. Et en plus je suis d'accord avec lui, ça tombe bien. Maintenant on pourrait peut-être dégager d'ici avant qu'un autre truc pas net nous tombe sur le coin de la gueule.

- La voix de la raison a parlé, fit le blond d'une voix lasse, en tendant la main pour que son compagnon l'aide à se relever.

- Par où on sort ? demanda le Serval.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule issue.

Ils se mirent en route d'un commun accord, en file indienne derrière le mage. Ils avançaient en recherchant les zones les plus sombres du parc, dans un silence qui tenait autant de la prudence que de l'abattement, car la déception était grande.

Loé ruminait en silence, en avançant à grands pas, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Il savait, bien sûr, que le mage avait raison, et qu'il était sans doute le plus mal placé pour protester, étant donné qu'il n'était pas un combattant chevronné, contrairement aux trois autres, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Fye de sa prudence, qu'il jugeait à la limite de la pusillanimité. Ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre et de s'insurger contre les mauvais traitements qu'on infligeait aux enfants si, au moment d'attraper le coupable, on se débinait la queue entre les jambes sous prétexte que c'était un peu plus difficile que prévu ! Lui aussi, il avait eu peur, là-haut, et il s'était dit à plus d'une reprise qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir, mais ils y étaient finalement arrivés, et Keas était toujours là, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine ! Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Et il y avait l'inspecteur qui comptait sur eux, il fallait penser à lui aussi. Et aux enfants. Mais il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre le magicien de faire machine arrière, il en avait bien conscience, d'autant que le ninja le soutenait d'une façon vraiment agaçante. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être rose bonbon ces deux-là ! Lui, s'il avait été avec quelqu'un d'aussi clairement physique que Kurogane, il aurait rendu leur relation bien plus nerveuse que ça, pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde. Fye était quelqu'un de bien, gentil et tout, et qui savait jouer la comédie et se montrer effrayant, mais en réalité, il était vraiment trop doux.

De son côté, le Serval était absorbé par d'autres préoccupations. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses craintes les plus folles, que les forces du clan de Dossou soient aussi importantes et surtout d'une telle composition. Des vampires, oui, ça il savait, mais si des gens comme Keas avaient droit à l'aide de bacalous, qu'en était-il du grand patron ? De quelles créatures était-il entouré ? A quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'intérieur de sa planque, et parviendraient-ils un jour à y accéder ? Pas sans aide, c'était certain, mais la police ne pourrait pas leur être utile dans ce cas de figure. Ils allaient devoir faire appels aux clans. Seulement ce n'était pas si simple. Les Servals et Canaan n'étaient pas exactement en bons termes, les Vautours roulaient pour eux-mêmes et pour l'argent, et l'anarchie régnait parmi les autres, qui passaient leur temps à se taper dessus. Vouloir les unifier relevait déjà de la gageure, mais en leur disant en plus que c'était pour aller affronter le tyran local… ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. S'ils voulaient obtenir leur aide, il allait falloir trouver des arguments en bêton armé.

Kurogane, lui, fermait la marche, les sens attentifs. A plusieurs reprises, il remarqua des silhouettes étendues sous des buissons, proprement ligotées, bâillonnées, et assommées ou endormies, témoignages des œuvres du magicien lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, au début de la soirée. Dire qu'il n'était pas content était un euphémisme ; il était en colère, et loin de l'aider à se détendre, cette petite balade nocturne dans le parc exacerbait son sentiment. Le ninja n'était pas homme à avoir des regrets ou à s'accabler de reproches après coup. Il s'efforçait toujours d'agir de son mieux, et en accord avec lui-même, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver mal à l'aise. Mais là, il se sentait mal. Il avait foiré, avec les bacalous, en leur permettait de trouver prise en lui et de lui voler sa volonté et ses pensées. Et il avait failli faire de grosses bêtises à cause de ce qu'elles lui avaient inspiré. Il s'en était fallu de très peu. Heureusement, le mage était là et veillait au grain.

Après quelques minutes de cette progression silencieuse, dans une obscurité qui se faisait complice de leur humeur et de leur fuite, ils parvinrent en vue de la grille du parc, et le blond laissa échapper un petit « oh » de surprise, en leur faisant signe de s'arrêter. Ils se regroupèrent dans un repli de la haie, et le guerrier s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, à mi-voix.

Fye lui adressa un sourire ravi.

- Tu ne vas jamais croire ça, Kuro-chan ! Regarde !

Le brun s'exécuta, et inspecta les alentours, sans rien remarquer d'anormal. Il sentait bien quelque chose, comme si son compagnon avait utilisé son pouvoir à cet endroit, mais...

- Je vois rien du tout.

- C'est parce que j'ai plein de tours dans mon sac de prestidigitateur !

- Et ? Accouche, le mage, on est pendus à tes lèvres, là...

- Si seulement c'était vrai !

- Toi... t'es vraiment... !

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Tu l'as dit !

- Non !

- Oh si, tu l'as dit. Et dans un instant, tu vas m'aimer encore plus.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de ses compagnons, prit la pose avec un sourire géant, comme s'il présentait un spectacle, tendit la main et claqua des doigts avec « tadaaaam ! » triomphant.

L'air miroita entre les deux piliers du portail, et finit par se stabiliser, laissant apparaitre une sorte de cage circulaire dont les barreaux étaient de magie pure. A l'intérieur se tenaient trois hommes, l'air pas content. Deux d'entre eux étaient de véritables colosses, et se ressemblaient trait pour trait. Quant au troisième, il était plus petit, d'une stature beaucoup plus menue, et d'autant plus délicat de traits qu'il se trouvait encadré par deux armoires à glace à la mine patibulaire.

Fye s'approcha pour l'examiner de plus près, et il trouva un fort joli visage aux traits presque juvéniles, encadré par de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, artistiquement arrangés. Son regard, par contre, n'avait rien de beau ou d'enfantin ; il n'était que mépris, tout comme le pli dédaigneux qui formait le coin de ses lèvres. Une expression de surprise apparut sur ses traits quand il découvrit le blond, et il ouvrit la bouche mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Oui, je sais, je lui ressemble, inutile de vous fatiguer, on me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois. Excepté les yeux, paraît-il, mais ça s'arrangera quand lui aurai arraché les siens pour avoir osé faire des choses aussi répugnantes en arborant mon apparence.

- Vous ne doutez de rien, vous. Dire ça alors que vous venez de vous faire dérouiller par un quatuor de bacalous et une poignée de vampires...

- J'ai conscience que cela peut paraître présomptueux...

- Ridicule, plutôt.

- Dit celui qui s'est fait prendre dans le piège le plus stupide de l'univers, alors qu'il tentait lâchement de s'enfuir devant quatre minables incapables de battre « un quatuor de bacalous et une poignée de vampires ». Ce n'était pas vraiment à vous que je destinais ce sortilège, vous savez ? Il était juste là pour empêcher un de vos... employés de courir chercher de l'aide. J'ai réalisé ensuite à quel point c'était idiot, puisque dans ce monde il y a cette chose qu'on appelle téléphone et qui épargne aux gens de se déplacer pour se parler. Je l'ai laissé quand même mais je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un soit assez bête pour tomber dedans.

Le ninja s'approcha à son tour, et se pencha un peu pour détailler l'homme à travers les barreaux.

- Alors c'est lui, le type qu'on cherchait ? L'autre avait raison, il ressemble vraiment à une fille.

- Oh, Kuro-chan, ça ne se dit pas ! Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?

- J'ai dû les oublier dans mon autre pantalon, répondit le brun en adressant un regard scrutateur à son compagnon.

Il avait l'habitude de le voir faire l'imbécile en toutes circonstances, mais là, il y avait dans le ton de ce dernier quelque chose, une causticité, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment et ne présageait rien de bon. Keas n'avait rien vu, évidemment, car sous le miel du sourire et l'amusement du regard, lui seul pouvait sentir la rage glacée du mage, et la satisfaction féroce du prédateur ayant acculé son dîner. Le blond avait eu beau dire qu'il ne voulait plus faire couler le sang, si les barreaux de cette cage tombaient, la suite risquait d'être délicate à gérer.

- Et voilà, poursuivit celui-ci, tu l'as vexé. Maintenant il ne voudra plus rien nous raconter à propos de Dossou.

Le prisonnier éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

- Parce que vous pensez que je vais le trahir !? Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ? Jamais je ne vous donnerai la moindre information sur lui.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, répondit le blond, avec une douceur effrayante. Vous me raconterez absolument tout ce que j'aurai envie de savoir.

- Sinon vous me tuerez ? Allez-y, tuez-moi, vous m'avez attrapé, je suis mort, de toute façon. Il n'hésitera pas à me supprimer.

- Je ne vous tuerai pas, non. Kuro-chan, je suis désolé, je sais ce que je t'ai dit mais maintenant que je l'ai devant moi, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à me retenir.

- Quoi que tu veuilles faire, il faudrait d'abord déménager d'ici. Ça va faire sale au milieu du passage.

- Tu as raison.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu as aussi un moyen de transport dans ton sac de magicien ?

- Non ! Mais Loé, lui, il a un téléphone !

Un coup de fil et quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre compagnons assistaient à l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, accompagné de quelques hommes de confiance, et d'un fourgon pénitentiaire emprunté discrètement, car leur intervention n'avait rien d'officiel. Kurogane et le Serval les aidèrent à embarquer les prisonniers, libérés de leur cage magique mais solidement menottés et entravés.

- On va les conduire en lieu sûr, dit Depestre en s'approchant du mage. Stoker avait trouvé une planque intéressante où il comptait t'emmener, avec une cellule « spéciale vampires ». Ils sont pas près d'en sortir. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, vous avez des têtes épouvantables. Vous pourrez les interroger demain.

- Je crois que tu as raison, soupira le blond.

- Dis, je sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais, il s'est passé un truc entre toi et Loé ? Il te regarde bizarrement.

- Il est en colère contre moi, je crois.

- Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

- Il est jeune et c'était sa première vraie bataille. Il a très mal pris notre échec contre les bacalous et il n'a pas apprécié que je refuse qu'on y retourne. Il faudra que j'en discute avec lui, mais pas ce soir, je n'en ai pas la force.

- Pourquoi tu laisserais pas Wei s'en charger ? Il s'entend bien avec le gosse, et lui, il ne sort pas avec Kurogane.

- Oui, c'est bonne idée.

- Allez, je vais installer mes nouveaux copains dans leur chambre, j'organise la sécurité, et puis on se retrouve à la maison. OK ?

- Ça me convient.

- A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas !


	57. Underground 47 - Insomnie

**Titre** : Underground Ch.47 - Insomnie.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas en retard ! Elle est pas belle, la vie ? Et sinon, la Reine des Neiges (Frozen), c'est mignon tout plein à regarder, c'est joli, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine et bien rigolé aussi.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : 4 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : Hé hé, c'est beau la fougue de la jeunesse ! Et oui allez, Kuro et Fye au dodo ! Couette, oreiller, matelas, (câlins ?)... rhaaa moi aussi je veux !

**Guest** (c'est malin ça) : Mais nan je le change pas en psycho, il est jeune et emporté, c'est tout. C'est normal à son âge de se révolter contre les vieux sages (comme si Fye... enfin bref). Et décidément cette idée de couple avec l'inspecteur... enfin on verra bien hein, ces choses-là, ça ne se commande pas !

**Lily** : oui oui, voilà l'explication attendue ! Et merci pour le combat, j'ai eu du mal avec cette scène d'autant que l'idée des bacalous m'est venue au dernier moment, à cause d'une image que j'ai vue sur deviantart et du coup, c'est vite devenu compliqué à écrire. Et sinon pour Depestre, décidément, ce personnage a beaucoup de succès, ça me fait plaisir.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-sixième jour – le 29 mars – titre.**

Le retour à l'appartement n'avait pas été très agréable. Le Serval les avait ramenés en voiture, puis les avait laissés pour aller rejoindre l'inspecteur, « au cas où... ». Fye n'avait pas voulu user de magie pour renforcer les entraves des prisonniers, mais il s'était assuré, avec le concours de Depestre, qu'ils ne pourraient pas se sauver. Certes, ils étaient tous trois vampires, mais aucun ne possédait de pouvoirs, et si les deux gardes du corps étaient d'une stature impressionnante, le policier, lui, avait des arguments persuasifs pour les convaincre de se tenir tranquilles. Il avait rassemblé ses meilleurs hommes, et quand on voyait la tête qu'ils faisaient, on devinait aisément qu'il leur avait « fait le pitch » pour les convaincre de participer à son opération officieuse, au risque de mettre leur carrière en péril. Chacun savait exactement de quoi il retournait, qui était Keas, ce qu'il avait fait, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intention de lui permettre d'échapper à ses responsabilités.

Rassurés sur les motivations et l'état d'esprit des troupes, le magicien et le ninja avaient accepté de rentrer prendre quelques heures de repos largement méritées. Dans la voiture, un silence pesant avait régné. Loé faisait la tête parce qu'on ne l'avait pas autorisé à accompagner le convoi, de peur que sa colère et sa fougue toute nouvelle ne le poussent à commettre une imprudence ; le mage somnolait, épuisé, avachi sur la banquette, la tête posée contre le bras de son compagnon qui était lui-même plongé dans des réflexions assez moroses. Quand au chinois, égal à lui-même, il présentait un visage lisse et calme, impénétrable, et il respectait le silence de ses amis.

Arrivés chez l'inspecteur, le jeune indien était parti s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le propriétaire des lieux, et le blond avait gagné le balcon où il s'était installé à ce qui était devenu son endroit favori, assis par terre, adossé à la façade.

Kurogane le trouva ainsi, en train de regarder les étoiles, quand il vint le rejoindre, deux verres vides à la main et une bouteille de rhum coincée sous le bras.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je suis éreinté, mais je suis tellement énervé que je crois que je serai incapable de dormir.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air bien parti, dans la voiture.

- Le mouvement me berçait, mais je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller, maintenant j'ai l'impression que mon sommeil s'est enfui très loin.

Le ninja déposa les verres sur le plancher du balcon, déboucha la bouteille et les remplit. Puis il en tendit un à son compagnon qui le prit avec un sourire de remerciement.

- T'es pas content qu'on ait attrapé ce type ?

- Si, bien sûr, même si c'était un pur coup de chance. Je n'aurais vraiment jamais pensé que ce piège fonctionnerait.

- T'as pas dit ça pour l'énerver ?

- Non, pour une fois.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, à déguster leur boisson, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme des moineaux sur une branche, le mage regardant toujours le ciel, tandis que le brun fixait le bout de ses pieds, cherchant ses mots. Il ne sentait pas bien, il avait des choses à dire, mais ce n'était pas facile à exprimer, et il tournait en rond, en cherchant par quel bout commencer pour défaire la pelote qui lui pesait sur l'estomac. Finalement, il décida d'attraper le taureau par les cornes, et de se débarrasser de ce poids.

- Ecoute, le mage, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé avec ces créatures... je suis désolé.

Fye se tourna vers lui, scruta un instant son visage avec une expression un peu surprise, puis lui adressa un pâle sourire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Kuro-chan.

- Je pense que si. C'est pas la première fois que je me fais avoir par ce genre de... truc. J'aurais dû me méfier.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé. Nul n'est parfait, pas même toi, et c'est une bonne chose, la plupart du temps. Et c'est moi qui aurais dû faire plus attention. Quand elles ont commencé leur envoûtement, j'aurais dû les réduire au silence dès le début. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'attaque et je n'ai pas réagi assez vite. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, je crois que c'est moi.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi ça m'arrive, et pourquoi Inuki n'est pas capable de me protéger de ça.

- C'est... c'est dans ta nature, voilà tout. Tu es secret et tu as ta fierté, tu as bon coeur, tu éprouves de la compassion, mais tu es aussi un guerrier, et tu renfermes ta part de violence, sans parler de la colère que tu gardes au fond de toi depuis la mort de tes parents, ton désir de vengeance inassouvi. La plupart du temps, tu arrives à harmoniser tout ça, parce que tu as trouvé un mode de vie qui te convient, dans lequel tu te sens bien. Mais c'est quand même en toi, un subtil équilibre des forces qui font ta personnalité, et quand quelqu'un comme les bacalous ou la fausse princesse s'amuse à dérégler ces sentiments, eh bien... tes forces deviennent tes faiblesses.

- Mais le clebs...

- Tu es l'hôte d'Inuki. Il vit en toi, par toi, il se nourrit de ce que tu es. Et en plus, vous avez un peu la même personnalité. Il subit ce que tu subis, et comme l'osmose entre vous est presque totale, il ne peut pas se défendre contre ce que tu éprouves. Alors t'en protéger, c'est impossible. Au contraire. Parce que vous ne faites qu'un, il abonde dans ton sens, et c'est un dieu... sa puissance te renforce. Habituellement c'est une excellente chose mais dans ce genre de circonstances, ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation.

- Mais toi, ça t'a rien fait. Leur sortilège a eu aucun effet sur toi.

- Si, un peu, mais à une échelle nettement moindre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi pudique que toi, c'est tout.

- Ça se résume à ça ? Une histoire de pudeur ?

- Je les aurais rencontrées au moment où nous nous sommes connus, je pense qu'elles m'auraient démoli. Mais maintenant, c'est différent, elles n'avaient pas de prise sur moi, puisque tu m'as libéré.

- Je te suis pas, là.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé dissimuler des choses. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais quand on s'est rencontrés, j'avais beaucoup à cacher, et beaucoup de choses noires enfouies en moi dont j'ignorais moi-même l'existence, des malédictions... Mais tu as fini par tout découvrir, tout savoir de moi ou presque... tout ce qui était important, du moins. Et maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher, je peux être moi-même, entièrement, puisque tu es resté près de moi, même en connaissant mes secrets et en ayant vu de quoi j'étais capable : toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu faire, les trahisons, les mensonges, et le reste...

- T'as fait ce qu'il fallait pour me donner envie de rester, grommela le ninja en baissant les yeux, soudain embarrassé par le regard direct de son compagnon et sa franchise.

Le mage lui sourit, glissa un doigt sur sa joue, puis se réinstalla contre le mur et reprit sa contemplation des étoiles, mais son visage était plus détendu et une expression un peu rêveuse avait cédé la place au découragement dans son regard.

- Je suis content que tu aies récupéré ta magie, fit Kurogane en l'imitant. J'aime ce bleu.

- On a vraiment eu une chance inouïe, ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui a retenu Dossou, mais s'il nous était tombé dessus...

- Il faudra bien l'affronter, un jour ou l'autre.

- Je redoute ce jour... et j'ai hâte en même temps. Je veux rentrer à la maison, Kuro-chan.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Le ninja soupira, se leva en grognant, puis tendit la main à son compagnon pour l'aider à faire de même.

- Etre complètement crevés nous aidera pas à rentrer plus vite. On va se pieuter.

.oO0Oo.

Loé faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il avait essayé de dormir, mais sitôt allongé sur son matelas, il s'était mis à s'agiter dans tous les sens et à faire des nœuds dans ses draps, alors il avait préféré se relever.

Il voulait retourner dans le salon, pour parler au magicien, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Une part de lui savait bien qu'il devait des excuses à Fye et à Kurogane. Il s'était emporté et avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, des choses injustes et méchantes. Ces deux étrangers faisaient plus pour le bien de ce pays que n'importe qui, et se souciaient réellement des autres, des enfants, des victimes de Dossou comme lui... car il avait fini par comprendre que le blond avait raison, et que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien amant avaient été fabriqués. Il avait beau être jeune et mener une vie marginale, il n'était pas idiot et il savait lire ; il s'était renseigné sur les conséquences psychologiques d'une longue captivité et il savait que beaucoup de ce qu'il éprouvait était dû aux mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis, sans même avoir conscience, sur le moment, de l'anormalité de sa situation.

Et encore, dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance car ce que Gabriel lui avait imposé n'était rien, en comparaison des horreurs perpétrées par son lieutenant. Horreurs qu'il commanditait. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Ce n'était par goût pour la perversion, non. Le vampire blond était au-dessus de ça, et le jeune indien bien placé pour savoir qu'en termes de fantasmes, il ne pensait à rien de très bizarre. Du moins, rien d'aussi terrible. Il avait parfois des pratiques un peu extravagantes, mais il restait dans les limites d'une certaine normalité.

D'ailleurs, quand Loé se souvenait de la vie qu'il avait eue avec lui, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de l'avoir mal traité. Certes, il l'avait gardé prisonnier, mais il l'avait protégé des autres, nourri correctement, habillé de même, il lui avait fourni tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin, y compris de l'affection, il l'avait élevé, éduqué, pris sous son aile, et au final, ne lui avait rien appris que tout autre enfant du même âge n'aurait pu apprendre à l'école ou dans son foyer. Chez lui, il avait sa propre chambre, et personne ne l'avait jamais touché en dehors des limites de la décence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'âge de l'émancipation. Et si, par la suite, il avait partagé le lit et les jeux de Gabriel, c'était par une suite logique des choses et par sa propre volonté. Il n'avait en rien été forcé, ou du moins, pas consciemment.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne connaissait qu'une facette de la personnalité de celui qui se faisait appeler Dossou, et que ce dernier avait d'autres besoins, auxquels il pourvoyait sans le moindre état d'âme. Des besoins de pouvoir, et par corollaire, d'argent. Le commerce des vidéos dont Keas était chargé d'assurer la réalisation, et toutes les activités souterraines qui y étaient liées, ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'assurer des entrées financières rapides et importantes. Et cela allait bien au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer : exploiter les croyances bizarres, les déviances et les goûts morbides des riches, dans un premier temps. Les filmer, à leur insu ou non, vendre les films avec les visages cachés, ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Derrière il y avait le chantage pour obtenir des faveurs diverses, l'extorsion de fonds, et qui savait quoi d'autre ? Gabriel possédait des renseignements extrêmement compromettants sur un grand nombre de personnes, et pouvait en faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Avec ça, et la petite armée qui le protégeait, bien à l'abri dans sa forteresse, il dominait sans doute déjà ce pays, et bientôt cela s'étendrait à son voisin, puis au continent tout proche, et qui savait où il s'arrêterait ?

Il utilisait ces vidéos pour se lancer et faire rentrer de l'argent, mais ensuite il étendrait graduellement ses activités, et si ce que Fye avait avancé concernant le pays d'où il venait, Argaï, était vrai, cela signifiait que les ambitions du vampire dépassaient les limites de l'entendement. Il fallait l'arrêter maintenant, à tout prix, avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant et impossible à stopper. Car il possédait l'arme la plus redoutable qui soit, la connaissance. Il savait ce que la quasi-totalité des êtres vivants de l'univers ignorait : il n'existait pas qu'une seule dimension. Partant de là, il jouerait sur cet avantage, apparaîtrait et disparaîtrait sans laisser de traces, puis reviendrait, bougeant sans cesse et revenant toujours à son point de départ, le monde impossible à repérer d'Argaï. On le traquerait, mais on ne pourrait jamais le trouver, parce qu'on n'imaginerait même pas qu'il se cachait dans un monde parallèle. Il serait totalement libre et présiderait à la destinée de tout l'univers. Gabriel voulait devenir Dieu, et il y parviendrait.

Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Keas avait eu raison de se moquer d'eux. S'ils n'étaient pas capables de maîtriser quatre centaures et quelques vampires, ils seraient broyés lorsqu'ils s'attaqueraient à Dossou. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, c'était la plus criante des évidences, mais ils n'avaient personne vers qui se tourner. La police n'était pas à la hauteur de la tâche, et d'ailleurs, il était à craindre que les plus hauts dirigeants en soient corrompus. Le fait que Depestre agisse aussi discrètement en était la preuve. Il jouait dangereusement avec le feu, et il risquait bien plus que sa carrière, dans cette affaire. Tout le monde serait triste mais personne ne serait étonné si on le retrouvait un jour au fond du port, une pierre autour du cou.

Avec un soupir aussi profond qu'une faille océanique, Loé se laissa tomber sur le lit du policier et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il était terrifié, et le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait le mettait en rage. Ne pouvait-on vraiment rien pour arrêter ça ? N'y avait-il donc aucune issue ? Il devait se calmer, s'efforcer de se détendre, de se changer les idées. Ruminer ainsi ses craintes ne faisait que l'enfoncer dans le désespoir.

Le coussin portait l'odeur de l'inspecteur, un mélange viril, poivré, de senteur corporelle et de vagues effluves de tabac et de savon. Et soudain, le jeune indien s'aperçut qu'il avait très faim. La journée avait été excessivement longue, et son dernier repas datait de l'après-midi de la veille. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse. Cependant, sortir à cette heure de la nuit n'était pas une excellente idée, et Fye et Kurogane devaient probablement dormir. Il n'avait pas envie de les déranger alors qu'ils goûtaient à quelques heures, qui seraient sûrement trop courtes, d'un repos aussi nécessaire que mérité.

Il se leva, enfila ses chaussures, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Après tout, il était un grand garçon et un vampire, il arriverait bien à se débrouiller. Il allait faire vite et il serait revenu avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pris conscience de son absence. La chambre donnait sur le balcon, et il s'arrêta un instant, songeant à jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon pour vérifier que ses compagnons dormaient, puis il renonça à cette idée. Ces deux-là avaient le sommeil trop léger, et si jamais ils ne dormaient pas, eh bien... il n'avait pas envie d'assister à quelque chose qui rajouterait de la jalousie au nombre déjà considérable des émotions négatives qui l'habitaient. Le ninja l'attirait comme un aimant, et même s'il appréciait réellement le mage et trouvait leur relation magnifique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement désagréable au cœur quand il les voyait ensemble. D'autant plus que lui aussi, avait cru éprouver quelque chose de fort, avant...

Il enjamba la balustrade, et se laissa tomber souplement dans la rue. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, il était hors de question de se rendre à Bas-Fonds. D'ailleurs Carlos ou aucun autre de ses « fournisseurs » habituels n'y seraient. Il les choisissait avec soin. Ce n'était ni des dépravés, ni des drogués, ni des truands. Des gens avec des vies normales, exerçant des métiers parfois un peu bizarres, un peu clandestins, mais qui ne nuisaient à personne, et dormant chaque soir dans leur lit comme n'importe quel honnête citoyen.

Par chance, le jeune indien savait où trouver une autre source de nourriture. Il y avait des endroits qui ne dormaient jamais, et où, contre quelques billets, on pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'on souhaitait. Il vérifia qu'il avait un peu d'argent dans son portefeuille, et prit la direction du camp de sinistrés le plus proche. Certains des déracinés qui vivaient là-bas ne rechignaient pas à offrir un repas à un vampire, contre la valeur d'un autre pour toute leur famille. C'était au bénéfice mutuel. Bien sûr, la pratique n'était pas très reluisante, mais cela valait tout de même mieux que d'agresser un inconnu dans la rue et de le forcer.

Loé quitta le pâté de maisons où vivait l'inspecteur et força l'allure. Le camp où il voulait se rendre se trouvait à bonne distance, et il en avait au moins pour deux heures pour faire l'aller-retour. Il savait que le magicien dormait peu, et qu'il allait avoir du mal à être rentré avant son réveil, alors il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. A cette heure, les rues de la ville étaient presque désertes, et ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore étaient soit complètement saouls, soit mal réveillés. Personne ne le remarqua.


	58. Underground 48 - A l'aube

**Titre** : Underground Ch.48 - A l'aube.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : C'est fantastique, c'est merveilleux ! Deux jours de suite je suis dans les temps pour publier mon texte ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir, d'écrire sans stress.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : Environ 4 heures.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Alia** : oui ça va, ils s'en sont relativement bien tirés. Est-ce que ça va durer, là est la question ! hihi

**Soren** : ben ma louloute j'espère que tu vas aller mieux très vite. Soigne-toi bien, et puis au dodo avec une boisson chaude, une bonne couette, et Morphée ! Et pour les futurs ennuis en perspective, bah... tu me connais... tu sais à quoi t'attendre...

**A.n'onyme** : ah le petit Loé a fait une bêtise, je crois :)

**Lily** : c'est vrai que Depestre est un morceau de choix :) Loé devrait bien y goûter, et qui sait, ça lui plairait peut-être ? Enfin pour l'instant, il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-septième jour – le 30 mars – A l'aube.**

Le jour se levait à peine, lorsque Loé ralentit sa course, en arrivant aux abords de l'appartement. Il était particulièrement fier de lui, car il avait réussi à faire le trajet jusqu'au camp et le retour en un temps record. Si la chance l'aidait un peu, il serait revenu dans son lit avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Fye était épuisé, la veille au soir, et il dormirait peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude. Kurogane était moins matinal que le mage, donc ça devrait aller de ce côté là aussi. Quant à l'inspecteur, il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner, au plus tôt. Il n'allait sûrement pas se pointer à l'aube.

Il franchit l'angle de la rue, et s'arrêta, interdit. Une femme se tenait devant la porte de l'immeuble et lisait les noms sur les interphones. Elle dut saisir un mouvement du coin de l'œil, car elle se redressa et se retourna pour regarder dans la direction du jeune indien, dont le cœur fit un bond.

Cette femme, il la connaissait, mais c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être là, elle était... Pourtant, quand il la regardait, aucun doute ne subsistait. Cette haute silhouette, cette taille fine, ces longues jambes fuselées, ce visage en triangle, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ces grands yeux bleus, ces cheveux noirs, ces vêtements coûteux, cette façon de se tenir et de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, c'était...

- Apollonia Von Stroheim...

En entendant ce nom, elle eut un mouvement de surprise et abandonna le perron pour s'approcher légèrement de lui. Son regard bleu saphir le fixait avec étonnement, mais sans méchanceté aucune ; juste de la curiosité.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Je... rien, excusez-moi, je... rougit le jeune homme.

Il se sentait mal, tout à coup, et il ne comprenait plus rien. Gabriel avait tué cette femme... dans cinq ans. C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait tout perdu, et qu'ils avaient dû faire un bond dans le temps et dans les dimensions pour fuir Strygéis. Le passé, le présent et le futur s'entrechoquaient, et un raz-de-marée d'émotions balaya les jambes de Loé, qui recula de quelques pas, tourna les talons, et prit la fuite.

.oO0Oo.

Fye s'éveilla en sursaut. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit dans la rue, à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Cela n'avait rien d'anormal, dans cette ville, et il ne s'y attarda pas. Le jour pointait à peine, et il ne se sentait pas tellement reposé. Dans l'étroitesse du canapé, il se tassa contre son compagnon qui dormait toujours profondément. C'était le moment ou jamais pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le plus délicatement possible, il posa la main sur le ventre du ninja, et concentra une infime quantité de pouvoir. Ce n'était rien, à peine plus que la caresse fugace d'une aile de papillon, mais cela suffit pour éveiller Inuki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le dieu, en chuchotant par la bouche du brun.

- J'ai besoin de te parler. Seul à seul.

- Je m'en doute, sans quoi tu ne m'aurais pas réveillé... si discrètement.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que vous me cachez, Kuro-chan et toi.

- Il ne te cache rien.

- Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est toi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Inuki, fit le magicien, d'une voix polaire. Je t'ai prévenu lorsque tu l'as pris pour hôte, tu te rappelles ? Si tu joues à ce jeu-là, je t'extirperai de lui par la force.

- Si tu fais ça, il s'affaiblira.

- Ça m'est égal. Il redeviendra simplement celui qu'il était avant de te connaître. Il était fort, et il restera fort, même sans toi. Il n'a pas besoin de toi.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de me menacer, et tu es ingrat, je l'ai sauvé.

- Et il t'a sauvé en retour. Tu ne survis que par sa générosité, ne l'oublie pas.

- Tout comme toi.

- Tout comme moi, oui. Mais moi je ne lui mens pas. Et je ne suis pas aussi gentil que lui.

- Bien sûr que si, tu l'es.

- Pas assez pour te permettre de survivre si tu touches à la personne qui est au centre de ma vie. Dis-moi ce que tu me caches.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ignore de quoi tu parles.

- Je parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, quand les bacalous se sont emparées de lui. Tu lui as fait quelque chose.

- Tu délires. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui faire ? Sa colère me submergeait, j'étais hors de moi.

- Je l'ai senti. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette impression. Je me nourris de son sang, n'oublie pas. Je bois ta présence en même temps. Tu ne peux pas tout me dissimuler. Je sais quand tu es éveillé et quand tu dors, quand tu t'actives et quand tu nous observes dans des moments où tu ferais mieux de détourner le regard.

- Oh, tu parles de cette fois-là, dans les bois... C'est de sa faute, il avait oublié de m'endormir !

- Ça m'est égal que tu te rinces l'œil, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu lui fais. Dépêche-toi de me répondre, ma patience a des limites en ce qui te concerne.

- Oh, ça va, très bien ! Ce que tu peux être soupçonneux ! Il est malade, d'accord ? Je le soigne, c'est tout.

- Comment ça, malade ? Il ne m'en a rien dit.

- Parce qu'il n'en sait rien. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Parce que je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Explique-toi.

- Il était mourant quand vous êtes tombés dans ce pays. La chute l'a presque tué, et le gamin Loé a fait prévenir cette vieille cinglée de mambo Unutea qui l'a ramené chez elle. Il avait des os brisés, et des graves lésions à certains de ses organes. Et l'autre cinglée, au lieu de faire ce que font les humains dans ce cas-là et de le faire soigner, elle a vu qu'il était la proie d'un vampire. Elle a pas compris ce que ça voulait dire et elle a essayé de l'exorciser. Sauf qu'elle nous a confondus, toi et moi, et c'est à moi qu'elle s'en est pris. Elle lui a filé des potions qui m'ont complètement abruti, et qui n'ont pas du tout arrangé son état, au contraire, ça l'a empoisonné. J'ai quand même pu le soigner, mais seulement partiellement. Il s'est remis sur pied mais ses organes étaient encore très abîmés et l'attente a aggravé la situation. Alors je continue à le soigner, encore maintenant, parce qu'il n'est pas complètement guéri. Je ne suis qu'un éclat de dieu, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne dispose que d'un pouvoir limité.

- Mais il va bien, maintenant ? demanda Fye, d'une voix qui avait perdu son agressivité au bénéfice de l'inquiétude. Il est hors de danger ?

- Oui, ça va. Je m'en occupe.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Je... J'ai pas osé. J'ai pas voulu. Quand il s'est aperçu que tu avais disparu, il est parti à ta recherche, mais il te trouvait nulle part, et malgré tous ses efforts, il avait pas la moindre piste pour savoir ce que tu étais devenu. Il savait que tu étais vivant, mais c'est tout, et il se faisait beaucoup de reproches parce que tu t'étais fait enlever alors qu'il était tout près de toi et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était vraiment chamboulé. J'ai pas voulu en rajouter.

- Il aurait sûrement préféré que tu le lui dises.

- Sans doute. Mais je ressens ce qu'il ressent, et il avait bien assez à gérer. Et comme il ne forçait pas trop, physiquement, j'ai pas vu la nécessité de l'inquiéter encore plus. Ça aurait pu le pousser à se surmener, il aurait refusé d'écouter mes avertissements, et je sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le garder en vie s'il en avait trop fait. Je le lui aurais dit s'il l'avait absolument fallu, mais comme la situation s'est pas présentée, j'ai laissé courir.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai...

- Evidemment que c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Alors je te dois des remerciements... et des excuses.

- Te fatigue pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est mon hôte, ma survie dépend de lui. J'avais aucun intérêt à le laisser mourir. Et puis je l'aime bien alors...

- Mais ne nous cache plus rien.

- Y a plus rien à cacher, il va bien maintenant, je fais plus rien d'autre que consolider. Mais j'espère que t'as rien contre le fait que je sois un peu plus présent. Il a décidé de m'accorder plus de liberté, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter autant que je pourrai. C'est pas marrant de dormir tout le temps pendant que vous vous amusez.

- Je ne sais pas où tu vois l'amusement dans tout ça, mais s'il est d'accord alors...

- Il se réveille.

La présence du dieu se réduisit à une boule chaude dans le ventre du ninja, qui remua dans les derniers instants de son sommeil et raffermit l'étreinte de ses bras autour du corps du magicien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

- Inuki et moi avions une petite conversation.

- Oh. Ça devait être très amical, j'imagine.

- Une simple divergence de points de vue. C'est réglé, maintenant.

- Vous êtes vraiment comme chien et chat, tous les deux. Et c'était à quel sujet, cette dispute ?

- On parlait de toi, Kuro-sama, ronronna le blond en nichant son nez dans son cou.

- Sans déconner ? Et ?

Fye ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher, il ne devait plus y avoir de secrets entre eux, mais le geste d'Inuki, ses motivations, l'avaient touché et il hésitait à le trahir. Il repoussa ses doutes et ses interrogations sur le comportement qu'il devait adopter à plus tard. Kurogane sentait si bon que c'en était un supplice, et il avait faim. Machinalement, il laissa son aura se déployer autour de lui pour s'assurer que rien ne viendrait les déranger, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à savourer quelques mises en bouche, il s'interrompit, et se redressa d'un bond.

- Quoi ? demanda le brun, avec un soupir résigné.

- Kuro-chan, je ne ressens pas la présence de Loé.

.oO0Oo.

Le jeune indien courait comme un dératé à travers les rues de la ville, qui commençaient à s'animer. La femme était sur ses talons. Il avait pensé qu'elle ne réagirait pas, quand il avait pris la fuite, mais elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Elle était de la race des vampires, elle était rapide, et malgré sa connaissance de la ville, il ne parvenait pas à la semer. En plus, il manquait de sommeil et la pénible soirée de la veille avait laissé des traces dans son organisme. Il commençait à fatiguer.

Il ne comprenait pas. Tout en courant, il essayait de rassembler ses pensées et ses souvenirs, mais c'était d'autant plus difficile que la terreur qui lui donnait des ailes aux pieds gelait sa capacité de réflexion. Fuir, fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette créature était tout ce qui importait. Des images de son passé affluaient en masse dans son cerveau, dans un désordre total qui ne l'aidait en rien.

Il se revoyait nu, blotti contre la porte de la chambre de cette femme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, nue elle aussi, et lui hurlait dessus en le frappant avec son coupe-papier scintillant, en forme de petite épée. Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de la scène, en dehors des qualificatifs injurieux dont elle l'arrosait, et des éclairs de douleur écarlate chaque fois que son arme se plantait dans son corps. Du goût de sang et de la peur. De leurs hurlements, la seule chose qu'ils avaient partagée ce jour-là.

Il en gardait encore les cicatrices, cette honte qu'il dissimulait sous ses maillots de corps moulants. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration. Il ne devait pas pleurer, surtout pas. S'il se mettait à pleurer, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, et il ne pourrait plus respirer, ni fuir loin de cette furie à la peau claire qui ne lui avait jamais voulu que du mal.

Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était morte, du moins c'était ce que Gabriel lui avait dit ; il l'avait tuée. Mais c'était dans cinq ans alors... celle qui le poursuivait était-elle l'Apollonia de maintenant, pas encore mariée ? Etait-ce possible ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas dans un monde où la magie existait, et où on pouvait voyager à travers les dimensions ? Mais si c'était le cas, elle aurait dû se trouver à Strygéis. Pourquoi était-elle ici, devant la porte de cet immeuble, ce matin ? Que voulait-elle ? Etait-elle venue pour lui ? Elle ne le connaissait pas encore, et elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs manifestement pas reconnu quand elle l'avait vu, alors que voulait-elle ? Comment avait-elle su où le trouver ?

Par réflexe, il avait pris la direction du territoire de Canaan. S'il y parvenait, il serait en sécurité, mais c'était encore loin. Il abordait à peine la zone sinistrée, où les habitations encore intactes se faisaient rares. Il pouvait apercevoir, à bonne distance, l'immeuble penché qui dominait la maison d'Unutea. Si au moins il pouvait arriver là, la vieille dame le cacherait ! Mais Apollonia le talonnait de si près qu'il doutait d'y parvenir.

_Réfléchis_, se répétait-il, _réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !_ Il connaissait ce secteur de la ville sur le bout des doigts. Il devait bien y avoir une cachette, quelque chose ! Et soudain, la lumière se fit. Oui, il y avait bien cet endroit... Ses mollets le lançaient et ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque inspiration, il était épuisé, mais ce n'était plus trop loin. Il força l'allure, obliqua sur sa gauche dans une zone inhabitée, totalement en ruines, et s'élança dans une pente raide, couverte de gravillons qui glissaient sous ses pieds. Moitié courant, et moitié dérapant, il franchit l'obstacle, traversa une voie de terre battue, descendit encore à travers un talus, perdit l'équilibre et roula jusqu'au bas où sa chute fut arrêtée net par un mur de pierres qui lui brisa le dos. Du moins eut-il cette impression, tant la douleur fut vive, mais il se releva. Encore quelques mètres et il serait en sécurité. En quelques enjambée vacillantes, il atteignit une petite porte fermée d'une solide grille en fer forgée, qu'il se mit à secouer de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

- Aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors simultanément. La silhouette petite et épaisse d'un homme en robe de moine apparut sous le porche de l'autre côté de la grille, en trottinant. Au même instant, le téléphone mobile du jeune indien se mit à sonner, dans la poche de son pantalon, et La Femme surgit, dans l'angle que formait le mur du monastère avec la rue voisine.

- Je t'ai trouvé ! dit-elle d'une voix chantante. Tu cours vite, mais je t'ai trouvé !

.oO0Oo.

Au poste de police, l'inspecteur Depestre pianotait nerveusement sur le bois de son bureau, un combiné téléphonique coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il fut heureux d'entendre qu'on décrochait, mais il déchanta très vite entendant la voix du jeune indien lui annoncer qu'il était en communication avec son répondeur, et qu'il pouvait laisser un message, ce qu'il fit.

- Loé, où est-ce que tu es ? Tout le monde te cherche. Kurogane m'a appelé depuis la maison en disant que tu avais disparu. Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux sur mon portable. N'appelle pas à l'appartement, ils sont partis à ta recherche. Rappelle-moi très vite, ok ?... Surtout, rappelle-moi. On se fait du souci.

Le policier raccrocha et lança un regard furieux à l'appareil, qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de ce gamin, de s'en aller comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il savait bien, pourtant, qu'il était en danger et qu'il ne devait pas sortir sans être accompagné ! Surtout après tout le chambardement qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Sa villa saccagée, ses bacalous blessées, la moitié de ses hommes mis hors combat au moins pour quelques temps, son lieutenant et les deux gorilles qui allaient avec disparus, Dossou devait être sur les dents. Et le gamin qui disparaissait ! Tout ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais.

Il balança son gobelet de café vide dans la corbeille à papier et se leva. Il passa dans la pièce voisine, où Lenort Fanini, son second, lui adressa un regard interrogateur en voyant sa mine contrariée.

- Je te confie le fort, je dois sortir. Si quelqu'un me demande au téléphone, qu'on me le passe immédiatement sur mon portable. C'est très important.

- D'accord.

L'inspecteur quitta le commissariat. La veille, il n'avait pas voulu que Fanini les accompagne à la villa de Keas, et le petit homme à lunettes n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié d'être laissé sur la touche, mais il avait compris. Si des têtes devaient tomber pour avoir participé à une opération officieuse, il serait celui qui resterait pour reprendre le flambeau. Il avait tous les éléments en main, et s'acquitterait de son devoir avec tout le sérieux qui le caractérisait. On pouvait lui faire confiance.

- C'est toujours ça, grommela le policier en montant une voiture banalisée.

Il tourna la clef de contact et se mit en route. Le soleil montait à peine au-dessus de l'horizon, et la journée s'annonçait déjà brûlante, et complètement pourrie.


	59. Underground 49 - Disparition

**Titre** : Underground Ch.49 - Disparition.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Et hop on continue. Mais que va-t-il arriver à ce pauvre Loé ? Des chapitres un peu plus courts ce week-end, comme tous les week-ends, parce que c'est le week-end, et que moi je suis vraiment pas en week-end. (comment ça y a des répétitions ?)

Temps passé sur ce chapitre :

Réponse aux reviews :

**Alia** : ça je sais pas, il va peut-être bien se faire passer un gros savon par Kuro-grognon. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils le retrouvent...

**Soren** : Owi passe-moi de la pommade ! Et sinon, courage :) Guéris vite et merci de penser quand même à moi.

**Riri** : oui, je trouve qu'il en profite bien, le Kuro, avec tout ce monde qui se soucie de sa petite personne.

**Lily** : Lol, Super-Depestre à la rescousse ! Avec la cape et le slip par-dessus les collants !

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-huitième jour – le 31 mars – titre.**

La femme s'approcha, et Loé se plaqua un peu plus contre la grille, les genoux tremblants. Il était courageux. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça avant, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurogane, puis Fye, il avait découvert en lui des ressources dont il ignorait l'existence, et la veille, durant le combat contre les gardes de Keas, il avait eu peur, certes, mais pas au point de perdre ses moyens. Au contraire, il avait canalisé ce sentiment pour le transformer en autre chose, une force nouvelle qui lui avait permis d'affronter ses adversaires avec toute l'ardeur dont il disposait.

Seulement là, c'était différent. Cette femme issue de son passé l'avait terrifié, martyrisé, pendant des mois, et au final, elle l'avait presque tué. Il serait mort si Gabriel n'était pas intervenu. Devant elle, il n'était plus lui-même, Loé le vampire de maintenant. Il redevenait l'enfant qu'il était encore à cette époque, un garçon humain timide, effacé et effrayé, qui ne savait pas comment se défendre face à une adversaire qui était son exacte opposée, sûre d'elle, volontaire, d'une présence éblouissante.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le moine.

- Oui, répondit-elle, en lui adressant un sourire fleuri.

- Ce jeune homme appelait à l'aide.

- Oh... C'est... Voyez-vous, je crois qu'il m'a confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ça l'a effrayé. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune indien. Regarde-moi bien. Ne penses-tu pas que tu as fait erreur ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

Loé obtempéra, la dévisagea, et réalisa qu'en effet, il avait commis une erreur. Celle qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Apollonia. Elle lui ressemblait énormément, certes, mais en même temps, elle était différente. Un peu plus âgée, les lèvres plus charnues, le nez un peu plus droit... et surtout, les traits habités par une expression aimable, le sourire doux et sincère, le regard chaleureux. Jamais Apollonia ne l'aurait regardé de cette façon, avec cette expression qui tenait de l'attendrissement et de l'amusement.

- Je... Oui, bredouilla-t-il. Je crois que je vous ai confondue avec...

- Apollonia, ma sœur cadette. Ne t'en veux pas pour cette méprise, j'ai l'habitude. Enfants, même notre mère s'y laissait prendre, alors que nous avons presque deux ans d'écart.

- Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? demanda-t-elle, avec un petit rire. Je ne crois pas te connaître. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Loé...

- Je m'appelle Hilaria. Hilaria Von Stroheim.

- Bon eh bien, si tout va bien, je vous laisse, dit le religieux.

- Oui, tout va parfaitement bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le jeune indien entendit les pas du moine décroître sous le porche, il traînait légèrement les pieds et l'arrière de ses sandales claquait sur le pavé. Il reporta son attention sur la femme, qui l'observait toujours en souriant.

- Ainsi, dit-elle, tu connais ma sœur ?

- Un... un peu.

- Raconte-moi ! D'où la connais-tu ?

- Je... Eh bien...

- Je suis désolée ! Vraiment je suis impardonnable. Tu viens de faire une longue course, tu dois être fatigué. Veux-tu que nous allions nous asseoir quelque part ? Nous n'allons pas rester là, à prendre la poussière. Allons, viens.

- Non, non merci... madame. Je dois rentrer. On m'attend. Excusez-moi.

Loé se détacha de la grille, et fit un pas en avant, mais gravir le talus escarpé par où il était arrivé paraissait une tâche titanesque, qu'il n'avait pas la force d'accomplir avec ses genoux mous comme de la guimauve. Et pour atteindre la route, il devait longer le chemin qui bordait le mur. Chemin sur lequel se trouvait Hilaria. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher d'elle. A présent qu'il savait qui elle était, sa peur s'était un peu dissipée, mais il était loin de se sentir en confiance pour autant. Malgré l'attitude amicale dont elle faisait preuve, elle ressemblait bien trop à sa sœur pour qu'il soit capable, en si peu de temps, de faire abstraction de tous les sentiments négatifs que celle-ci lui avait inspirés. Il tremblait encore comme une feuille, son cœur battait toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine, et la tête lui tournait tant la tempête d'émotions qu'il avait éprouvées avait été puissante.

- Excusez-moi, lui dit-il. J'aimerais passer... s'il vous plait.

Il maudit le tremblement dans sa voix et le regard d'agneau suppliant qu'il savait lui adresser et, l'espace d'une battement de cœur, il pensa qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui avec un objet coupant, mais elle lui sourit.

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'écarta pour lui céder le passage, puis lui emboîta le pas sur le chemin. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le coin du mur et le contournèrent pour se retrouver sur la route, elle reprit la parole.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas me quitter déjà ? Nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer ! S'il te plaît ! J'aimerais que tu me parles de ma sœur ! Je suis sans nouvelles d'elle depuis si longtemps !

Loé s'arrêta et se retourna, interloqué. Il n'y comprenait rien. Comment pouvait-elle ne rien savoir, alors que c'était à cause de la mort d'Apollonia que sa famille avait déclaré la guerre à Gabriel ? Ou alors, peut-être cette Hilaria était-elle celle du présent, de l'époque où le mariage n'avait pas encore eu lieu, là-bas, à Strygéis ? Des dizaines d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il était encore trop sous le coup de l'émotion pour parvenir à les ordonner, ou même être capable d'en arrêter un instant le flux afin de chercher des réponses. Mais si c'est femme disait vrai, si elle était sincère, alors... la tâche qui lui incombait à présent était des plus désagréables.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Votre sœur, elle... je... ne sais pas comment dire ça mais elle... elle est... décédée. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Dé... cédée... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ce n'est pas...

Hilaria porta ses mains à son visage, ses yeux écarquillés s'emplirent de larmes, et elle chancela. Malgré la peur qu'il avait toujours d'elle, Loé se précipita pour la soutenir, tandis qu'elle défaillait. Il la prit par la taille, elle s'accrocha à son bras, et tout à coup, ce fut lui qui se sentit partir. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, et il fut pris d'un violent vertige.

- Je le sais bien, pauvre idiot, eut-il le temps d'entendre avant de sombrer. C'est pour la venger que je suis ici.

Et la voix d'Hilaria, à ce moment-là, portait les mêmes accents méprisants que celle d'Apollonia

.oO0Oo.

Dans les hauteurs au-dessus de la ville, perché sur le toit d'un immeuble, accroupi au bord du vide, Fye scrutait les rues qui s'étalaient au-dessous de lui jusqu'à la mer. Loé se trouvait là, quelque part, seul et en danger.

Dans les premiers moments qui avaient suivi celui où ils s'étaient rendu compte de sa disparition, ils s'étaient inquiétés et aussi un peu énervés. Le jeune homme savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas sortir sans être accompagné.

Le mage avait vite compris ses raisons : il avait dû avoir faim, et il avait décidé d'aller se chercher à manger tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre le retour de l'inspecteur, ou de venir les réveiller. Il n'avait pas voulu les déranger, autant par respect et affection que parce qu'il leur en voulait de la défaite de la veille et de l'avoir empêché de suivre le convoi qui emmenait Keas. Confiné dans une situation qui le privait d'intimité, désireux de tester ses nouvelles limites, et fâché contre ceux qui étaient devenus les nouveaux référents de son existence, il s'était comporté comme un adolescent en pleine crise qui décide, par bravade, de faire sa grosse bêtise.

Et dans un sens, c'était normal, ils s'y attendaient plus ou moins car Loé, bien qu'il soit un peu âgé pour ce genre de comportements, n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant, ou plutôt un pré-adulte, qui avait vécu toutes les premières années de son existence dans un environnement aux valeurs biaisées, un cocon faussement protecteur qui l'avait privé de relations sociales et de liberté. Après quoi il s'était enfui avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahi, et avait erré dans la solitude pendant plusieurs mois, livré à lui-même. Les fondations sur lesquelles il s'était construit étaient d'argile, et ce n'était que depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'il s'était raccroché à Kurogane, qu'il avait pu, malgré les terribles circonstances qui entouraient leur rencontre, trouver sa place dans un environnement sain et, d'une certaine façon, stable. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec des hommes forts et droits comme le policier ou le Serval, et même si une part de lui avait conscience de la gravité de la situation, un autre part voulait profiter d'un semblant d'enfance, avec le sentiment d'impunité qui l'accompagnait. Personne n'aurait pu le lui reprocher, mais il avait mal choisi son moment pour privilégier ce côté-là de sa personnalité.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que son absence avait été remarquée et l'inquiétude des premiers moments avait cédé la place à une réelle angoisse. Il n'avait répondu à aucun des messages de l'inspecteur, il n'était pas repassé à l'appartement – le mage avait laissé une rune de garde pour détecter son éventuelle présence -, et personne ne l'avait vu, ni n'avait entendu parler de lui depuis qu'il avait gagné sa chambre la veille au soir en prétendant aller se coucher.

Depestre quadrillait la ville en voiture pour essayer de le trouver. La police ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il était majeur et était parti de son plein gré. Les Servals avaient été mis au courant et Wei Zheng avait demandé à tous ses hommes de se lancer à sa recherche. Quant au magicien et au ninja, ils s'étaient rendus dans tous les endroits où ils connaissaient des gens susceptibles de l'avoir croisé. A Bas-Fonds, on avait bien voulu leur fournir l'adresse de Carlos, mais le lutteur n'avait aucune nouvelle du jeune indien. Ils étaient allés chez la mambo, qui n'avait pas plus de renseignements, et avaient poussé jusqu'au territoire du clan Canaan où ils avaient rencontré Andy, l'ami de Loé, et ils avaient encore une fois fait chou blanc.

Ils avaient à présent la certitude que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Le petit vampire n'était ni idiot, ni méchant, et sachant parfaitement qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui, s'il n'avait pas voulu rentrer, il aurait au moins passé un coup de téléphone pour dire qu'il allait bien et leur demander, avec plus ou moins d'amabilité parce qu'il avait son petit caractère, de lui lâcher les baskets pour un moment.

- On arrivera à rien comme ça, dit le ninja, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour l'inciter à se relever et à s'éloigner du bord du toit. On doit rassembler tout le monde et réfléchir à ce qu'on peut faire pour le retrouver.

- J'ai bien peur que ça ne donne rien, Kuro-chan. A l'heure qu'il est, il est probablement déjà entre les mains de...

- On ne sait rien.

- Mais...

- Même si c'est le cas, on doit retrouver les autres. S'il faut qu'on aille le chercher chez ce type, on sera pas assez de nous deux.

Fye acquiesça tristement et suivit son compagnon en direction de la rue. Même s'ils parvenaient à rassembler quelques compagnons, attaquer la forteresse de Dossou était une folie, et rien ne garantissait que si, par une chance incroyable, ils parvenaient à entrer, ils retrouveraient le garçon en vie.

.oO0Oo.

Loé s'éveilla avec la tête lourde et douloureuse. Il dut attendre quelques instants avant que le décor n'arrête de tourner autour de lui. Lorsque sa vision brouillée se stabilisa enfin, il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre aux volets fermés. Le rebord de la chaise en bois sur laquelle il était assis lui rentrait dans l'arrière des cuisses et il essaya de bouger, mais il réalisa qu'il était solidement ligoté. Elégamment posée sur le lit, Hilaria l'observait d'un regard félin, indéchiffrable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse. Etes-vous un mage ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas usé de magie sur toi.

- Quoi alors ?

- C'est la différence entre les vampires de sang-pur et les petits parvenus comme toi. Nous avons nos propres pouvoirs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

- Ça, c'est une excellente question. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Loé... c'est ça ? Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le giton. Ma sœur m'a parlé de toi. Elle ne t'aimait pas beaucoup.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, s'il vous plait.

- Et comment devrais-je t'appeler, giton ?

- Loé...

Il ferma les yeux ; il ne voulait plus la voir. Quand elle le regardait comme ça, avec cette expression, elle ressemblait tellement à Apollonia que cela lui ôtait tous ses moyens. Il se sentait trembler, et maudissait sa faiblesse et sa stupidité. Jamais il n'aurait dû sortir seul, on l'avait pourtant prévenu, et jamais il n'aurait dû s'enfuir. S'il avait crié, Fye et Kurogane se seraient réveillés et seraient venus l'aider. C'était peu glorieux, mais il serait en sécurité maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il avait tourné les talons comme un imbécile, et maintenant, plus personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, pour essayer de sentir la présence de son téléphone, dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Je te l'ai pris, dit la femme, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Et je l'ai jeté dans un fossé.

- Laissez-moi partir.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi idiote ?

- Je veux m'en aller.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je te conseille d'oublier tout de suite cette idée, car cela n'arrivera pas.

- Je ne vous ai rien fait.

- Non, c'est vrai. La vie est d'une telle injustice ! Seulement vois-tu, quelques questions me viennent à l'esprit. Je trouve étranges certaines coïncidences. Peut-être pourras-tu m'éclairer ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Bien sûr que si, voyons, ne sois pas si modeste. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qui m'étonne. Je suis venue dans ce pays parce que ma sœur cadette et l'un de mes frères ont été assassinés. Notre père m'a chargée de retrouver les personnes qui l'ont privé de deux de ses enfants et de faire le nécessaire pour que tout le monde sache bien qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément à la famille Von Stroheim. Or, voilà que je trouve toi, le giton du meurtrier de ma sœur, devant la maison où vit le meurtrier de mon frère. Ne trouves-tu pas cela un peu étrange ?

- Je ne sais pas... de qui... Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un frère. Alors je ne sais pas qui l'a tué.

- Bram ! Mon frère s'appelait Bram. Il se faisait appeler Bram Stoker, dans ce monde.

Le cœur du jeune indien se figea dans sa poitrine. Fye... Elle était à la recherche de Fye, ou plutôt, elle l'avait déjà trouvé. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne s'était pas enfui, elle aurait surpris le mage et le ninja dans leur sommeil.

- Je vois à ton expression, que tu sais maintenant de qui je parle. Très bien, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer à discuter sérieusement !


	60. Underground 50 - Agression

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon, le samedi, décidément, c'est pas mon jour. Entre le boulot et le reste (et ma voisine qui m'a sournoisement refilé son rhume, hein :p), j'ai la tête en vrac et c'est difficile d'écrire. Je me rattrape un peu ce matin et je tâcherai de poster un autre bout de texte en fin de soirée ou dans la nuit pour pas prendre plus de retard. Enfin je vais essayer… c'est pas gagné.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre :

Réponse aux reviews :

**Riri** : oué t'as vu elle est vilaine la madame.

**A.n'onyme** : Gnihihi comme si ça suffisait pas un gros méchant, j'ai rajouté une grosse méchante. Je sais c'est mal, mais c'est tellement bon !

**Alia** : Oui là Loé il est dans une situation plutôt compliquée.

**Soren** : Oui il y va y avoir une explication sur le présent/passé/futur. Au départ j'avais prévu de faire durer cette partie plus longtemps mais je n'aime pas trop jouer avec les déplacements temporels, je trouve ça beaucoup trop compliqué, donc finalement ce sera relativement limité et ça tourne autour de la famille Von Stroheim. (du coup en pensant à ça je viens d'avoir une idée complètement débile, à caser dans ma fic. T'es fière de toi ? :p)

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Cinquante-neuvième jour – le 1er avril – Agression.**

Kurogane remontait la rue menant chez l'inspecteur en fulminant, le mage sur ses talons, dans un état d'esprit guère plus reluisant. Depuis la disparition de Loé au petit matin, la journée n'avait été qu'une suite de moments plus désagréables les uns que les autres. Après avoir passé des heures à arpenter la ville en long, en large et en travers, sans le moindre résultat, le plus petit indice du passage du jeune indien, ils en avaient conclu que Dossou avait probablement dû lui mettre la main dessus.

Mais même cette hypothèse ne tenait que par un fil, car selon Wei Zheng et « la rumeur », le despote blond avait, en ce moment, d'autres préoccupations. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, à laquelle la perte de sa villa dans un incendie n'était pas tout à fait étrangère et passait sa rage sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans son champ de vision. Loé avait été aperçu sur les lieux de l'attaque par ses hommes, et très certainement reconnu au moins par certains d'entre eux ; s'il avait été pris, cela se serait sans doute su car le vampire n'était pas connu pour son indulgence, et il se serait dépêché d'informer toute la ville que l'un des coupables de la profanation de l'une de ses propriétés avait été attrapé et dûment puni. Cadavre à l'appui.

Or, rien n'avait filtré, ce qui était, certes, plutôt rassurant, mais plongeait tous ceux qui le recherchaient dans la perplexité. Si le jeune homme ne se trouvait pas chez son ancien amant, où diable pouvait-il être ? Le Serval et le policier avaient même poussé leurs investigations jusqu'au territoire des Vautours, mais ils n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat.

En attendant plus d'informations, les quatre compagnons avaient décidé de se consacrer à l'interrogatoire de Keas. Depestre les avait conduits sur le port et faits monter à bord d'un vieux chalutier à l'abandon, où le vampire et ses deux gorilles étaient retenus dans des chambres frigorifiques hors d'usage mais d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Il s'était avéré que les deux colosses étaient muets, ce qui ne facilitait pas la conversation, et toutes les attentions s'étaient concentrées sur leur chef. C'était l'inspecteur qui avait mené la discussion, le magicien ayant refusé le rôle en disant qu'il était bien trop énervé, et qu'il ne serait pas capable de se contrôler.

Keas s'était montré égal à lui-même, hautain, et le plus désagréable possible, mais aussi redoutablement intelligent et retors, prompt à trouver les failles de ses interlocuteurs, et il avait fini par mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs. Pour finir, quelques baffes bien appliquées avaient démontré qu'en plus de toutes les qualités dont se parait déjà sa merveilleuse personnalité, il était masochiste au dernier degré et en redemandait quand on le frappait.

Un peu à la surprise générale, car la méthode ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, c'était Kurogane qui était parvenu à débloquer la situation. Sous prétexte d'emmener le mage, qui commençait à monter dangereusement en pression, prendre un peu l'air, il s'était absenté une heure et était revenu avec un bouteille d'un liquide à l'odeur corrosive, troqué contre quelques mangues bien mûres et deux pastèques à mambo Unutea. Il avait ouvert de force le bec de l'éphèbe, dans lequel Fye s'était délecté de verser une petite dose de la potion méphitique, et quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe avait découvert, non sans un amusement quelque peu cruel, que même les vampires pouvaient avoir des problèmes intestinaux, et qu'ils n'aimaient pas du tout ça.

Trop soucieux de son paraître pour rester insensible à la menace de se voir administrer une nouvelle dose de purgatif, Keas s'était décidé à se montrer un peu plus bavard et avait répondu aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Ils avaient ainsi pu en apprendre plus sur l'organisation de Dossou. Malheureusement, les renseignements qu'ils avaient récoltés n'avaient fait qu'apporter de l'eau au moulin de leur découragement.

Si la description qu'on venait de leur faire était exacte, leur adversaire vivait dans une véritable forteresse, pratiquement imprenable, avait bien trop d'hommes et de créatures mystérieuses sous ses ordres, et à moins de disposer du soutien de l'armée nationale, s'attaquer à lui équivaudrait à se suicider.

Le Serval avait proposé d'aller sonder les différents clans de vampires pour essayer de savoir si certains seraient prêts à s'allier pour les aider, et ils s'étaient fait refouler à pratiquement toutes les portes. Seul Andy, de Canaan, leur avait dit qu'il refusait de se mêler d'une action pour se débarrasser de Dossou, mais qu'en revanche, s'ils avaient la certitude que Loé était entre ses mains et qu'ils décidaient d'aller lui porter secours, il acceptait de les accompagner. Tous les autres les avaient envoyés promener, la plupart très vertement.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, alors que le soir tombait, le magicien et le ninja avaient pris le chemin du retour à l'appartement avec une telle mauvaise humeur. Le bilan de leur journée était catastrophique, et leur moral frisait le zéro absolu.

Kurogane entra le premier dans l'appartement, jeta le double des clefs que Depestre lui avait confié dans une corbeille posée sur une commode, et passa directement sur le balcon où il s'accouda à la balustrade pour s'obliger à respirer un grand coup. En plus de tout le reste, l'après-midi avait été torride, et ils en avaient passé une grande partie à cuire dans les entrailles du chalutier en déversant des litres de transpiration. Un mal de tête agaçant battait sourdement dans ses tempes, son cœur battait un peu trop vite, et il avait encore trop chaud. Sa vision se brouilla un instant, et une vague de colère pulsa au fond de lui, puis retomba pour laisser place à un profond sentiment d'écœurement. Il décréta qu'il avait besoin d'une douche, et traversa le salon. Fye s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, le visage tourné vers le dossier, et ne bougeait pas. Dormait-il ? Probablement pas, mais il aurait sans doute mieux valu. Ses pensées ne devaient pas être plus joyeuses que celle de son compagnon.

Le ninja entra dans la salle de bain et ôta son tee-shirt, puis s'examina un instant dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Voir les traits de son visage qui reflétaient la noirceur de son humeur ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Et il comprit que la douche ne lui ferait aucun bien. Il avait envie, ou besoin, de se défouler. Taper sur quelqu'un lui irait bien, mais il ne se voyait pas tellement repartir en ville pour chercher une victime qui ne lui apporterait pas la moindre satisfaction. L'adversaire devait être féroce et lui faire mal, sans quoi, ce serait inutile. Mais finalement, pourquoi chercher ailleurs quand on avait tout ce qu'il fallait à la maison ?

Il retourna dans le salon, se pencha par-dessus le dossier du canapé, attrapa le mage par la ceinture, le carra en travers de son épaule, et repartit dans la salle d'eau, verrouilla la porte, laissa son fardeau retomber sur ses pieds sans trop de précautions, et le plaqua contre le battant.

- Si je sens mauvais à ce point, il suffisait de le dire, grogna Fye, l'air pas content.

Le guerrier scella ses paroles d'un baiser qui ne cédait rien à la douceur, et récolta un coup de dent en récompense.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, Kuro…

- Ça l'est si je l'ai décidé.

- Alors ça, c'est toi qui le dis…

Il sentit le mage se crisper quand il glissa une main sous son tee-shirt, et se demanda jusqu'à quel point il pouvait aller trop loin, mais soudain, le blond enfonça ses ongles dans sa nuque, l'attira à lui, et planta ses crocs dans cou. Puisqu'il voulait jouer à ça… Kurogane grimaça de douleur, puis un sourire de loup naquit sur ses lèvres.

L'étreinte qui suivit avait tout du combat. Fye était d'une humeur de chat furieux et le faisait payer à son compagnon, lui glissait entre les mains puis revenait à l'attaque, griffait, mordait et frappait sans la moindre pitié, et il dut mettre plus qu'un peu d'énergie et de force pour en venir à bout. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu et il constatait, avec une sombre satisfation, qu'il n'aurait pu trouver partenaire plus à sa mesure que celui-ci, aussi brutal et endurci à la douleur que lui, qui ne le craignait pas, qui le comprenait au-delà ce que les mots auraient pu exprimer, et donc le cœur était capable de faire écho au sien jusque dans la rage. Et cerise sur le gâteau, la nature l'avait doté d'un corps souple et léger, à même d'assumer tout les caprices d'un ninja au bord de l'implosion, et d'une musculature plus nerveuse qu'il n'y paraissait, lui permettant de rendre coup pour coup.

Ils trouvaient tous les deux une forme d'apaisement dans cette lutte violente mais complice. La confiance mutuelle qu'ils se vouaient leur permettait de s'accorder presque toutes les libertés, chacun sachant que son compagnon serait capable de l'arrêter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'il approchait des limites de ce qu'il pouvait assumer.

Il faisait une chaleur infernale dans la salle de bain lorsque le calme revint enfin. Les deux amants épuisés se glissèrent sous une douche amplement méritée et surtout nécessaire après toute cette agitation. Les joues du mage avaient une jolie teinte pivoine et ses jambes avaient quelques difficultés à le porter, quand il prit un air faussement désolé et laissa traîner un doigt nonchalant sur le torse et les muscles abdominaux de son compagnon. Au passage, un fil de magie bleue et blanche guérissait ecchymoses et égratignures, mais le brun l'arrêta en bloquant gentiment sa main dans la sienne.

- C'est pas juste, dit-il en réponse au regard étonné de magicien, si tu me soignes alors que tu ne peux pas le faire pour toi-même.

- Je suis un vampire. Dans une demi-heure, tout aura disparu.

- Et moi j'ai Inuki.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, j'espère que tu as pensé à lui dire de dormir, avant de…

- Euh… Attends, il oserait quand même pas… ?

- Nous espionner ? Bien sûr que si.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Mais je vais le faire sa fête, à ce cabot !

- Oui, mais plus tard, Kuro-chan. Pour l'instant, tu dois nettoyer tout le chantier que tu as mis dans la salle de bain.

- Oy… t'étais avec moi, il me semble.

- Oui, mais pas de mon plein gré !

- Ben voyons !

- Bon, d'accord, je veux bien te donner un coup de main, contre rétribution.

- Quel genre de rétribution ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Disons que tu auras une dette envers moi ?

- Ça sent l'arnaque, ton truc.

- Oh !

- Va te reposer, le mage. Je vais nettoyer.

- Oh, merci, Kuro-sama ! Tu es si attentionné !

Le blond se sécha, enfila ses vêtements, et s'assit dans un coin à peu près sec de la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

- Je me repose, ainsi que tu me l'as conseillé. Et je profite du spectacle.

- Non mais t'en loupes pas une, toi.

- Bien sûr que non ! Qui serait assez stupide pour louper la vision d'un si bel homme, si musclé et si attirant, à demi-nu, et en train de faire le ménage en plus !?

Kurogane le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Eh ben la voilà, ta rétribution ! Si tu m'aides, je t'autorise à me reluquer. Sinon, je te ramène sur ton canapé par le même moyen que j'ai employé pour t'en faire sortir.

Avec un petit sourire, le premier de la journée, le mage attrapa un chiffon et se mit au travail. L'inquiétude était toujours là, mais au moins, ils s'étaient bien défoulés et ne risquaient plus de passer leurs nerfs sur ce tout ce qui se présentait.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement, l'inspecteur les trouva installés sur le balcon, et ressentit un certain réconfort à les voir si calmes et concentrés. Lui aussi avait eu une très mauvaise journée. Il tremblait pour le sort du jeune indien, et constater que toutes les mauvaises nouvelles cumulées dans les heures précédentes n'avaient pas découragé ses compagnons lui fit du bien. Il se servit un verre et alla les rejoindre. Ils n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

- Ça me rend malade de dire ça, mais on devrait peut-être faire appel à la vieille peau, fit Kurogane. Elle aura trouvera sûrement un moyen de nous aider.

Fye lui répondit d'une moue dubitative.

- Je ne sais pas, Kuro-chan. Si Loé ne se trouve pas chez Dossou, ça peut être une solution, mais s'il y est, l'aide qu'elle pourra nous apporter sera limitée. Le prix serait trop important pour nous deux. Si nous voulons quelque chose de vraiment efficace contre lui, il faudrait que ce soient les habitants de ce pays qui s'unissent pour le lui demander, et ça… c'est de l'ordre de l'utopie. Sans compter qu'ouvrir un couloir pour pouvoir lui parler serait très risqué. Si elle n'a rien perdu de sa perspicacité, elle sait ce qui se passe ici et elle se protège de Seishiro-san, mais si c'est moi qui ouvre le portail, et que Dossou le détourne pour l'utiliser à son bénéfice et se rendre à la boutique, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?

- Elle est de taille à se défendre.

- Probablement. Mais sachant ce que Dossou projette, c'est un risque que j'hésite à prendre.

- On a qu'à créer une diversion. D'après le Serval, ce type était pas trop content qu'on ait fait cramer sa maison, même si on a pas fait exprès. Mettons le feu à une autre de ses possessions, et on aura toute son attention. Et pendant ce temps, tu pourras contacter la Sorcière tranquillement. Même si elle pourra peut-être pas nous aider, elle pourra toujours nous donner son avis et nous renseigner.

- C'est une idée. En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop « d'interférences ».

- Dites, fit l'inspecteur, c'est pas que je me sente à l'écart de la conversation, mais c'est qui cette vieille peau/sorcière je ne sais quoi ?


	61. Underground 51 - Mondanités

**Titre** : Underground Ch.51 - Mondanités.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bon bon. Migraine, je te hais. La suite.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre :

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Soren** : Oui, elle nous manquerait presque. Enfin là, je sais pas si les retrouvailles vont être très... enfin tu verras.

**Alia** : hum, je pense que Loé aurait vraiment préféré se retrouver dans l'appartement, quitte à entendre des choses un peu... hum hum (qui sait ça lui aurait peut-être donné des idées, après tout il dort dans la chambre de l'inspecteur), plutôt que d'être là où il est. Vraiment.

**A.n'onyme** : Le retour de Yuuko ça va être fracassant... Et oui, toute la petite famille va bien, le crapaud y veille comme une vraie mère-poule, si on peut dire.

**Riri** : tu m'éventes au passage ? Moi aussi j'ai eu chaud dans la salle de bain !

**Seirin** : Merci pour ta review ! Et pfiou, tout dans l'après-midi, t'as fait que ça ! Enfin ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Soixantième jour – le 2 avril – Mondanités.**

Au petit matin, alors que la journée promettait encore une fois d'être torride, une voiture de location gravissait une route en pente raide, à flanc de montagne, en soulevant de gros nuages d'une poussière blanche si épaisse que la conductrice était souvent obligée d'employer les essuie-glaces pour nettoyer le pare-brise. La jeune femme ne semblait pas ravie de se trouver là. Le vernis impeccable de son éducation l'empêchait de pester et de jurer tout son saoul, mais l'expression tendue de son visage, le pincement nerveux de ses lèvres, disaient assez qu'elle aurait préféré se trouver à la place son passager, sur la banquette arrière. Elle détestait conduire, et chaque kilomètre de cette petite voie à peine carrossable, pleine de nids de poules et de virages en épingle à cheveu, lui faisait regretter l'absence son chauffeur, qu'elle n'avait pas pu emmener dans ses bagages.

Mais la qualité du macadam, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait car, apparemment après le séisme la réfection de cette partie du réseau routier n'avait pas été une priorité, n'était pas la seule cause de sa tension. Elle rendait visite à un homme, et il s'agissait de tout sauf un rendez-vous galant, même si elle avait particulièrement soigné sa tenue. C'était une personne dangereuse, dont la liste des crimes aurait pu remplir un livre plus gros que l'annuaire téléphonique, un être redoutable, sournois et doté, en prime, d'un caractère épouvantable. Et en plus il n'aimait pas les femmes. Elle allait jouer sa vie pour réaliser l'objectif qui l'avait amenée dans ce pays horrible, et elle ne pourrait compter sur aucun de ses atouts naturels pour amadouer son client. Enfin, heureusement, elle avait apporté un cadeau % peut-être qu'il apprécierait la délicatesse de l'attention.

Elle lança un coup d'œil rapide à son prisonnier dans le rétroviseur, et comme il se tenait tranquille – elle avait veillé à ce qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement - revint très vite à la route. Au loin mais se rapprochant progressivement, les murs austères de la forteresse de Dossou observaient sa progression de toute leur hauteur. Il avait bien choisi son endroit, un nid d'aigle au sommet d'une éminence nue et aride, à pic sur presque toutes ses faces. Quiconque cherchait à venir le voir était repéré très longtemps avant de pouvoir distinguer les minuscules fenêtres grillagées qui s'ouvraient à intervalles réguliers dans les murailles. Hilaria était certaine que son ex-beau-frère était parfaitement au courant de l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Elle doutait, en revanche, qu'il en ait deviné l'identité.

Elle avait été plus discrète qu'une souris depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds en ville. Elle avait mené son enquête sans faire de remous. Elle avait surveillé ses proies, les avait espionnées, et avait pris le temps de faire les choses tout en douceur. Tous les hommes de Gabriel n'étaient pas en bois, et elle avait payé de sa personne – dans une mesure raisonnable – pour les charmer et les faire parler. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, pour des résultats somme toute décevants. Le vampire était d'une nature méfiante, et un grand partisan de la division du travail. Son organisation était composée de cellules indépendantes qui ne savaient rien les unes des autres, et seuls ses quatre lieutenants étaient autorisés à monter à la forteresse pour le rencontrer. Personne d'autre ne savait exactement ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de ces murs. Des bruits couraient, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait jouer son existence sur de simples rumeurs.

Quand aux Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, comme elle surnommait les agents de Dossou, ils étaient introuvables. Le seul dont elle avait pu repérer la présence était un nommé Keas, mais elle se l'était fait souffler sous le nez par cet homme, le meurtrier de son frère. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles donc si mal tourné, alors que le plan avait parfaitement marché, à Strygéis ? Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Père. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter que Bram se charge de la mission, c'était bien trop délicat pour un pareil crétin. Mais il avait si bien geint et passé de la brosse à reluire au Sire que ce dernier avait fini par céder. Et pour quel résultat ? Et maintenant c'était à elle de faire le ménage et de rattraper le coup Comme si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire alors que sa famille venait de monter sur le trône !

Pendant qu'elle remuait ses idées noires, elle avait continué à rouler et elle fut presque surprise de découvrir, en revenant à la réalité, qu'elle était pratiquement arrivée. Une grande esplanade s'étendait au pied des murailles de l'ancienne prison, et elle la traversa en roulant à vitesse réduite pour stopper son véhicule devant un immense portail en fer, totalement nu. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde comment elle allait se faire ouvrir, puis elle repéra des caméras fixées en hauteur et un interphone. Elle sortit de la voiture et alla sonner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Bonjour, Hilaria Von Stroheim demande audience après du Grand Duc de Calonne de Tregomain. Dites-lui que j'ai amené un cadeau, je vous prie.

- Patientez.

Elle eut un mouvement agacé. Et la politesse, c'était pour les chiens ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver pour des broutilles, elle devait rester concentrée. Au terme d'une attente qui lui sembla durer plusieurs minutes, l'interphone crachota et la voix revint.

- Il demande quel genre de cadeau ?

- Le genre qu'il va adorer.

- Faites voir.

- Vous gâchez la surprise ! Enfin...

Hilaria frissonna, et s'obligea à ne pas regarder les caméras afin de ne pas trahir sa nervosité. Gabriel était là, juste de l'autre côté de ces œilletons, à la regarder, elle le savait. Jamais il n'aurait laissé un portier juger par lui-même si un présent avait assez de valeur pour qu'il ouvre l'accès de sa forteresse à un membre de la famille qui l'avait chassé du pouvoir. Il était donc là, en personne, et il l'observait. D'une démarche étudiée, ce qui n'avait rien de facile avec ses hauts talons sur ce sol inégal, elle se dirigea vers la portière arrière de la voiture, ouvrit, et fit signe à son passager de sortir. Lorsque Loé fut sur ses pieds, elle l'attrapa par le col et le poussa devant elle jusqu'à l'interphone.

- La brebis égarée, ou peut-être devrais-je dire le mouton noir, est de retour à la bergerie ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Il y eut un court silence, puis la voix de l'homme revint.

- Remettez-le dans la voiture, asseyez-vous à l'arrière et attendez.

Elle obéit en dissimulant une moue agacée. Heureusement, le jeune indien était sous son emprise et plus docile qu'un agneau. Quand elle fut installée à côté de lui, le haut portail s'entrebâilla pour laisser passer un homme, puis se referma derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris place derrière le volant. Alors il s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le véhicule pénétra lentement sous un porche qu'il traversa jusqu'à une cour rectangulaire. Un bâtiment unique, à l'aspect rébarbatif, en faisait le tour. Il avait plusieurs étages, beaucoup de petites fenêtres fermées de grilles solides et, en revanche, très peu de portes. Le chauffeur conduisit la voiture jusqu'à celle qui se trouvait à l'extrémité opposée de la cour, s'arrêta juste devant, sortit pour ouvrir la porte et tendit galamment la main à la dame pour lui permettre de se remettre debout. Puis il attendit que son prisonnier se tienne à côté d'elle, et une fois que ce fut fait, il se remit au volant et alla garer le véhicule dans une sorte de hangar, non loin du portail qui, entre temps, s'était bien évidemment refermé.

A l'étonnement d'Hilaria, ce fut une jeune femme qui apparut sur le seuil et la pria très poliment de bien vouloir l'accompagner à l'intérieur, tandis que deux humains en treillis gris et blanc encadraient Loé pour lui épargner la corvée de s'occuper de lui. La fille qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Linette précéda toute la compagnie le long d'un interminable couloir bordé de vieilles portes closes, jusqu'à un escalier qui montait en tournant autour d'un ascenseur vétuste dans lequel tout le monde s'entassa tant bien que mal. Par chance, le voyage ne fut pas long et il s'arrêta au troisième étage.

Dire que le changement de décor était impressionnant serait un euphémisme. La cage d'escalier ouvrait sur une immense pièce qui occupait pratiquement tout l'étage. Les murs avaient été peints de frais dans une teinte beige clair, l'intégralité du sol était recouverte de tapis, et des tableaux de maître aux couleurs joyeuses, représentant des paysages fleuris, étaient accrochés ici et là. Pour compenser le manque de lumière venant de l'extérieur, de splendides lustres ornés de kyrielles de pendeloques de cristal et d'un nombre invraisemblable d'ampoules en forme de flammes illuminaient l'atmosphère et se reflétaient sur le vernis impeccable des meubles Renaissance. D'élégants bouquets de roses blanches, dans des vases discrets, embaumaient l'air.

- L'endroit était quelque peu austère, alors j'ai refait la décoration. Tu aimes ?

Gabriel s'approcha, tout sourire, plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Il s'inclina devant elle, lui prit la main et l'effleura, du bout des lèvres.

- Hilaria, ma chère, tu es absolument resplendissante.

- Je peux en dire autant de toi, l'exil semble te convenir à merveille.

- Diantre, dit-il dans un éclat de rire, les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses, tu es en pleine forme ! M'accordes-tu quelques secondes pour que je salue ce jeune homme ?

- Je t'en prie, fais donc.

Le vampire s'approcha de Loé, se campa devant lui et l'examina de la tête aux pieds, longuement. Puis il se pencha sur lui et murmura près de son oreille.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon ange. Je me suis langui de toi.

Le jeune indien battit des cils, mais ne répondit pas. Totalement sous le contrôle de sa geôlière, il ne pouvait bouger que si elle le lui ordonnait, et à plus forte raison, parler. Mais intérieurement, ce n'était pas la même chanson, et son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, échafaudant des hypothèses plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres sur la façon de se sortir de ce pétrin, et vite ! Il sentait une panique de plus en plus violente monter en lui, et bientôt, il ne serait plus en mesure de réfléchir.

Gabriel dut lire ses émotions dans son regard, car il lui sourit gentiment et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, avec une grande douceur.

- Ne sois pas si inquiet, voyons. Je dois m'entretenir avec mon invitée, qui a fait un très long voyage pour me rendre visite, mais très bientôt, j'aurai tout loisir de me consacrer à toi, et nous fêterons nos retrouvailles comme il se doit. Tu es content d'être revenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit signe à ses gardes de faire asseoir le jeune homme dans une bergère et de le surveiller, puis il se détourna et revint à Hilaria qu'il incita, d'un geste, à se diriger vers un canapé.

- Je te remercie pour ce présent. Il est tout à fait à mon goût.

- Je dois t'avouer que je me suis donné du mal. Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir.

- Veux-tu un rafraîchissement ?

- Très volontiers. Je ne voudrais surtout pas me montrer discourtoise mais la route pour monter jusque chez toi est abominable.

- Tu aurais dû téléphoner, j'aurais envoyé quelqu'un te chercher.

_Et me faire disparaître_, pensa la femme, en lui adressant un sourire fleuri avant de répondre.

- C'est très délicat de ta part, Gabriel.

- Je ne reçois que très peu de visites, et aucune, jusqu'ici, n'a été aussi agréable.

Linette apparut, comme sortie de nulle part, portant un plateau bien garni dont elle disposa le contenu sur la table basse avant de se retirer. Le vampire prit un verre et tendit l'autre à sa compagne.

- A la plus délicieuse de femmes, dit-il avant d'élever légèrement le sien.

Hilaria inclina la tête en remerciement pour le compliment, et prit le temps de déguster sa boisson.

- Me donneras-tu quelques nouvelles de notre pays ? demanda le blond, en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé. Comment se porte ta famille ?

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop chagriné d'apprendre que le Sire, mon père, se porte à merveille. Le trône d'Avalon semble taillé pour lui.

Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas au courant de l'ascension des Von Stroheim jusqu'aux plus hautes marches du pouvoir, mais s'il fut surpris ou contrarié par cette nouvelle, il n'en laissa absolument rien paraître. Il se permit même un petit rire malicieux.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'ampleur de son derrière trouverait à se loger entre les accoudoirs de cet horrible fauteuil, que dis-je, de cet instrument de torture !

La jeune femme pouffa discrètement.

- Il a parfois du mal à s'en séparer.

- Et que sont devenues ces deux prêtresses, qui m'ont causé tant de souci ? Pour autant que je me souvienne, elles étaient fermement opposées à ce que le Sire me... supplée à la tête du royaume.

- Je les ai envoyées... ailleurs. Pour être franche avec toi, j'ignore totalement où elles se trouvent. J'ai ouvert un portail et ces deux sottes y sont tombées. Elles sont certainement encore en vie, quelque part.

Gabriel posa son verre sur la table, se redressa légèrement, et planta son regard doré dans celui de son invitée.

- Maintenant que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, tu peux me le dire. Vous aviez tout manigancé depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Il souriait, avenant, mais Hilaria ne s'y trompa pas. Il y avait de la glace dans ses prunelles, et elle comprit que le temps des politesses était terminé. Ils entraient dans le vif du sujet, le moment d'agir était proche.

Elle pouvait lui mentir, nier, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Cet homme avait assassiné sa sœur, humilié sa famille. Il l'avait payé, il avait tout perdu et il avait dû fuir, mais quand elle voyait la petite vie confortable, et lucrative, qu'il s'était construit dans son nouveau pays, un goût de bile lui gâchait le palais. Elle savait que sa vengeance ne serait pas complète tant qu'elle n'effacerait pas ce sourire enjoué de son visage pour le remplacer par une expression plus appropriée. Elle allait tout lui révéler % ; il comprendrait à quel point le Sire l'avait possédé, et alors seulement, quand il réaliserait à quel point il avait été arrogant, stupide et naïf, elle le tuerait.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de notre demeure familiale, à Tulan ?

- Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent au sujet de votre château. On dit qu'il est magnifique, perché comme un oiseau au sommet d'une éminence si haute que, de ses fenêtres, on ne peut apercevoir le fond des crevasses qui l'entourent.

- C'est la vérité. Mais ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que ce que l'on peut voir de ce château n'en représente qu'une partie. Il y a autant d'étages à l'intérieur de la montagne qu'on ne peut en voir à l'extérieur. Et tout en bas, nous avons une pièce particulière. C'est une chambre, qui héberge une personne très spéciale. Elle a l'aspect d'une jeune femme, bien que ses cheveux soient d'un blanc de neige, et elle vit parmi nous depuis de nombreuses générations. Je crois qu'elle est originaire du Japon. Elle se nomme Hinoto. C'est une Liseuse de Rêves, et elle met son talent au service de notre famille. Grâce à son pouvoir, elle peut voir l'avenir.

Gabriel arqua un sourcil élégant.

- Voilà un pouvoir tout à fait intéressant.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Quand tu t'es enfui, tu as réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen, à voyager dans le temps et tu as fait un bond de cinq ans en arrière. Et nous voilà, ici, pendant qu'à Strygéis, dans le courant de cette même année, Hinoto va avoir une vision. Peut-être l'a-t-elle déjà eue, mais nous sommes à la sortie de l'hiver et il me semble que c'était plutôt en été.

- Et que verra-t-elle ?

- Elle te verra assassiner ton épouse, ma sœur Apollonia.

Cette fois, ce fut bien de la stupeur qui s'afficha fugacement sur le visage du vampire.

- Mais... En ce moment, à Stygéis, je n'ai pas encore épousé Apollonia. Notre mariage n'est même pas encore vraiment planifié et il n'aura lieu que dans quatre ans.

- En effet.

Il se renfonça dans le canapé en se frottant légèrement le front du bout des doigts, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, Hilaria pouvait presque suivre son raisonnement tandis qu'il alignait les déductions les unes à la suite des autres pour découvrir la vérité.

Oui, Hinoto avait révélé au Sire que, cinq ans plus tard, sa fille Apollonia serait tuée, ou plus exactement massacrée avec la dernière des sauvageries, par son époux, et il avait tout de même consenti à ce mariage. C'était même lui qui avait ouvert les pourparlers et tout organisé, car il y avait vu une occasion unique de prendre le pouvoir. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, et il avait bénéficié de cinq années pour s'y préparer. Cinq années qu'il avait mises à profit pour rassembler des hommes et les préparer, et pour tisser des alliances.

Il connaissait les origines de Gabriel et son passé. Il le savait neveu de l'empereur de Valernie, et il savait qu'il avait passé une partie de sa jeunesse sous la tutelle d'un homme d'Asie nommé Fei Wong Reed. Afin de parfaire son éducation, ce dernier l'avait envoyé dans une province de l'est appelée Suwan, à la tête d'un contingent, pour éliminer la famille royale et s'emparer du prince héritier, qu'il gardait prisonnier dans le plus profond de ses cachots depuis des années. Quelque temps après que le vampire blond soit monté sur le trône de Strygéis, deux prêtresses venues de l'est du pays étaient arrivées à Avalon, à la recherche du prince. Hinoto avait annoncé leur venue, et le Sire les avait approchées afin de leur proposer une association. Il leur avait révélé qu'il savait où se trouvait celui qu'elles cherchaient.

Lorsqu'on était venu lui annoncer la mort de sa fille et lui en relater les circonstances, il avait feint la surprise et l'indignation, et aussi peut-être la peine, Hilaria ne savait pas. Il était entré dans une colère que personne n'avait jugée injustifiée, et il avait attaqué le palais d'Avalon pour demander réparation du meurtre de son enfant et de l'humiliation faite à son nom. Les deux prêtresses s'étaient jointes à lui pour chasser le roi de son palais, dans l'espoir d'accéder aux cachots.

Mais le Sire les savait puissantes et influentes, et elles ne dissimulaient pas leur réticence à voir sa famille prendre la place de Gabriel à la tête du pays. Il était parvenu à endormir leur méfiance et à les attendrir en jouant les pères éplorés, pour obtenir leur aide, mais une fois son objectif atteint, il s'était retourné contre elles et les avait envoyées rejoindre leur cher prince au plus profond des geôles.

Le blond aurait dû mourir et l'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais il y avait eu cet étranger qui avait le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions et le temps, et qui lui avait permis de s'échapper. Furieux de ne pouvoir présenter le cadavre du meurtrier de sa fille à la foule, le Sire avait ordonné à son fils Bram de le poursuivre. C'était Hilaria qui avait ouvert un portail pour son frère et l'avait envoyé sur les traces de Gabriel, pour le résultat que l'on savait.

- Je vois, dit le vampire après avoir tiré ses propres conclusions, et complété ce qu'il pouvait comprendre seul en posant des questions.

Il posa sur la jeune femme un regard parfaitement calme, et lui adressa un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu comptes essayer de me tuer maintenant, ou penses-tu que cela peut attendre que nous ayons pris notre déjeuner ?


	62. Underground 52 - Le calvaire d'Apollonia

**Titre** : Underground Ch.52 - Le calvaire d'Apollonia.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Voilà le texte que j'aurais dû poster hier et que je n'ai pas posté pour cause de déplacement professionnel, de migraine (encore) et aussi, j'avoue, d'une petite crise de flemme. Mais aujourd'hui je suis plus en forme même si j'ai encore mal au crâne et il fait très beau, je suis motivée pour avancer et donc je me mets tout de suite sur le suivant, que je posterai dès que je l'aurai terminé, ce qui peut quand même prendre un peu de temps.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : quatre heures je pense, environ.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Riri** : Gabriel, un psychopathe ? Noooon, si peu !

**Alia** : Un câlin collectif ? Euuuuh... je pense pas que Kuro serait content s'il devait partager Fye avec Depestre, Loé et Wei ^^

**Soren** : Oui c'est un peu compliqué j'avoue, et pour les deux vampires et le chasseur eh bien, encore un peu de patience, ils ne devraient pas tarder à faire une apparition dans le décor.

**A.n'onyme** : Hihi, non c'est pas ça. Le prince n'est absolument pas Subaru. C'est vrai que Subaru se trouve bien emprisonné quelque part dans les cachots de Gabriel, mais c'est ici, à Ayiti et pas à Strygéis. Celui qui est toujours emprisonné à Strygéis malgré la fuite de Gabriel est une autre personne. D'ailleurs Subaru n'est pas le prisonnier de Gabriel mais celui de Seishiro. Qui se cache aussi quelque part dans les environs et ne se montre pas (parce qu'il a fait une très grosse bêtise et qu'il vaut mieux pour ses fesses qu'il reste très très très discret).

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Soixante-et-unième jour – le 3 avril – Le calvaire d'Apollonia.**

Pétrifié, Loé tremblait intérieurement, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste, de plus en terrifié au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que la conversation entre son ancien amant et Hilaria se poursuivait.

Lorsque Apollonia avait été tuée, il avait vécu les choses de son propre point de vue, et il se trouvait alors dans une sorte de cocon, protégé à la fois par son ignorance et sa convalescence. On lui avait dit que La Femme était morte, que le blond l'avait tuée, mais personne ne lui avait donné de détails. Et puis il y avait eu l'attaque, la fuite, et il ne s'était jamais douté que, derrière tout cela, il y avait un tel complot, qu'une famille pourrait sacrifier l'une de ses filles pour jouer le jeu du pouvoir.

Gabriel, qui avait été élevé par des hommes rompus à toutes les ficelles, même les moins reluisantes, de la politique de Strygéis, avait peut-être deviné, à cette époque, que quelque chose se tramait, mais sur le moment il n'avait probablement pas compris à quel point il se faisait posséder. Plus tard, une fois arrivés en Ayiti, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il avait additionné les indices et les déductions pour s'approcher de la vérité. Seulement, il lui manquait un élément pour que sa réflexion le conduise à la solution : il ignorait l'existence de la Liseuse de Rêves ; un secret bien gardé, un atout qui pouvait tout changer pour celui qui le détenait.

Pour lui, sa belle-famille s'était certes préparée à agir contre lui, puisque leur rivalité était bien connue de tous, mais la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées n'avait été que circonstancielle ; il avait commis une erreur en cédant à la colère, et il avait creusé sa propre tombe en même temps que celle de son épouse. La mort d'Apollonia ne l'avait pas vraiment attristé ; leur mariage était programmé bien avant leur naissance et ne représentait rien de plus qu'une alliance qui aurait dû être au bénéfice mutuel entre les deux plus grandes familles de Strygéis. Cela aurait dû aplanir les différends qu'il y avait entre les Calonne de Tregomain et les Von Stroheim, et ouvrir un âge d'or pour leur pays, si ces deux énormes puissances politiques et économiques avaient décidé de marcher main dans la main. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées selon les vœux de ceux qui avaient conçu ce projet, des années plus tôt.

L'antagonisme entre le Sire et son gendre était bien trop vivace, la confiance totalement inexistante, et la femme qui aurait dû étendre une main pleine de tempérance sur cette relation pour en aplanir les difficultés, dispenser subtilement de judicieux conseils à son époux et attendrir son père d'un battement de cils étudié, pour pérenniser tant son union que celle des deux lignées, s'était révélée une harpie égocentrique, superficielle et colérique qui n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu de toutes les dissensions, jusqu'à la rupture.

Avec du recul, Loé la comprenait un peu mieux. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Avalon, elle était la belle princesse épousant le magnifique jeune roi. Elle avait fait une entrée digne d'un contes de fées au palais, un mariage en grandes pompes où la traîne de sa robe était si longue qu'elle n'entrait pas toute entière dans l'allée du temple et dépassait sur les escaliers à l'extérieur, et l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait vécu un rêve. Depuis toute petite, elle avait été élevée dans l'attente de ce jour. Elle avait appris prononcer le nom de son futur époux en même temps que celui de sa propre mère, et quand on voyait la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand ils se posaient sur lui, il était évident qu'elle en était profondément amoureuse.

Mais le songe n'avait duré que l'espace d'une cérémonie et d'une soirée de fête. Elle avait passé sa nuit de noce seule dans le lit nuptial, et en plusieurs mois de vie commune, son époux n'avait dormi avec elle qu'en de très rares occasions. Gabriel n'aimait pas les femmes, et lorsqu'il rendait visite à la sienne, il se faisait accompagner par quelqu'un de plus à son goût, afin d'être physiquement capable de remplir ses devoirs conjugaux. Ce qui aurait dû être un plaisir se changeait en cauchemar pour la jeune épouse, même si son mari ne poussait pas la cruauté jusqu'à amener Loé, et choisissait un partenaire plus adapté aux critères d'Apollonia.

Cette situation avait changé la joie de la jeune femme en une aigreur qui était allée en s'accroissant, tout comme la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune indien, le giton. Loin de considérer le fait que son époux n'amène pas le garçon lors de leurs rendez-vous conjugaux comme une preuve de délicatesse, en quelque sorte, elle en concevait du dépit. Considérait-il qu'elle n'avait pas assez de valeur pour qu'il autorise son mignon à la toucher ? Alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un misérable humain à la peau noire comme la nuit, un sous-être que la plupart des vampires aurait jugé indigne qu'on pose le regard sur lui ? La famille Von Stroheim était ancienne et traditionnaliste, et Apollonia, enfoncée dans les préjugés engendrés par son éducation, ne pouvait pas accepter cet état des choses. Alors elle était devenue cette personne horrible, qui avait fini par massacrer l'objet de sa haine avec un coupe-papier.

Gabriel n'avait pas pardonné, mais il avait compris. Il savait qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était produit, et il l'assumait pleinement. Loé lui, avait pardonné. Le simple souvenir d'Apollonia le plongeait dans une terreur abominable, mais il ne lui gardait pas rancune pour son geste, plus maintenant. C'était une histoire somme toute humaine et malheureuse, le fait divers d'un mariage à trois qui avait mal tourné.

En revanche, lorsque le jeune indien écoutait Hilaria relater, avec une jubilation rentrée mais qui transparaissait tout de même, comment son père avait été informé de ce qui allait se passer et avait non seulement laissé faire, mais sciemment pris la décision d'en tirer parti pour provoquer la ruine de son gendre, et qu'il voyait, à travers l'apparence avenante et impassible de son ancien amant, tous ces petits signes très subtils, que l'on pouvait discerner uniquement quand on le connaissait très bien, de la rage qui était en train de monter en lui, il sentait une vague de panique de plus en plus violente s'emparer de lui.

A leur arrivée en Ayiti, après leur fuite, Gabriel était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il s'en prenait à tout ce qui l'entourait, et même lui n'avait pas été épargné. C'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert l'étendue de sa propre bêtise, de sa naïveté, un soir où, conscient que son amant avait tout perdu à cause de lui, il avait voulu lui en parler, lui témoigner sa reconnaissance et lui faire comprendre que l'amour qui avait motivé son geste lui était rendu au centuple. Quand il avait prononcé ce mot, amour, le blond l'avait regardé en souriant, et de cette voix douce qui cachait si bien chacun de ses sentiments, lui avait transpercé le cœur.

- Je n'accepte pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient, avait-il dit. Je l'aurais traitée de même si elle avait brûlé mes meubles.

La claque avait été monumentale. Un joli meuble, voilà ce qu'il était, une possession. Alors il s'était enfui. Cela n'avait pas été difficile. Il avait vécu presque toute son existence dans sa cage dorée, et la porte en était largement ouverte car il était si bien installé dans cette vie somme toute confortable, si ignorant de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au-dehors, que l'idée de partir ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Tout le monde savait qu'il se glissait de temps en temps dans les couloirs, la nuit, une fois son amant repu de lui et endormi, pour aller chaparder quelques sucreries dans les cuisines – à l'époque où il était encore humain-, et les gardes ne lui avaient même pas accordé un regard. Il était passé par l'entrée de service, tout simplement, puis il s'était glissé à l'arrière du véhicule du cuisinier, qui descendait chaque matin à la ville de très bonne heure, quand la forteresse dormait encore, pour faire son marché de produits frais, et le tour était joué. Lorsque Gabriel s'était réveillé, il était déjà loin.

Il était parti sans réfléchir, par dépit, par colère, parce qu'il avait mal. Il aurait pu rentrer. S'il était revenu le jour même, en expliquant qu'il avait agi ainsi parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il s'était senti trahi, si au lieu de faire preuve de contrition, il avait sorti ses petites griffes, injurié et frappé son amant, pourvu que cela ait été fait en privé, celui-ci lui aurait pardonné. Il aurait apprécié de susciter de tels sentiments, même s'il ne les rendait pas comme il fallait, il se serait amusé de la violence et de la vanité de sa rébellion, et il se serait laissé attendrir ; parce que c'était Loé, et qu'il était, malgré tout, spécial. Et parce que son retour aurait prouvé à tout le monde à quel point il le tenait en son pouvoir.

Cependant le jeune indien avait persisté dans sa fugue et s'était coupé toute possibilité de revenir en arrière. Au début, il l'avait regretté, puis il avait peu à peu réalisé que le monde ne tournait pas comme on le lui avait dit, et tout ce dont il avait été privé. Ensuite, Fye était arrivé et avait fini de mettre les points sur les i et de lui expliquer de quelle façon il avait été abusé. Les paroles du mage et l'espèce de méfiance dont il faisait preuve à son endroit quand il s'agissait de se confronter à son ancien maître l'avaient blessé.

Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait devant lui, qu'il le regardait piéger cette femme, la laisser prendre peu à peu confiance en elle et se détendre, qu'il devinait, à l'imperceptible rigidité de ses traits, au doux mouvement de va-et-vient de ses doigts sur le dossier du canapé, à la fixité de son regard, la colère qui montait graduellement en lui, Loé comprenait ce que Fye avait voulu dire. Il avait beau être désormais parfaitement au courant de ce que Gabriel lui avait fait, de ce qu'il avait fait, de manière indirecte, à d'autres enfants et à des femmes, des familles qu'il avait détruites, il ne parvenait pas à le haïr. Pire, il n'arrivait même pas à ne pas l'aimer. Chaque petit signe de la rage en progression constante du blond le plongeait dans des abîmes de terreur, mais lorsque celui-ci s'était tourné vers lui, à leur arrivée, qu'il lui avait parlé doucement, qu'il avait caressé sa joue, qu'il l'avait appelé « mon ange », son coeur avait fait un bond de joie dans sa poitrine, et même encore, il battait la chamade comme jamais à chacune des inflexions de sa voix, à chaque sourire, à chaque fois que cette mèche blonde qui ne voulait jamais rester en place lui tombait sur le front.

Et il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de la façon dont il réagirait quand son maître en aurait fini avec Hilaria et se tournerait vers lui. Il se battrait peut-être, s'il en trouvait le courage, mais il ne gagnerait pas et serait tué ; ou bien il supplierait, gémirait, tout en se sentant plus pathétique que le mot, et il serait tué également ; ou il s'enfuirait, s'il en avait la possibilité, mais il passerait le restant de ses jours avec le sentiment d'être un misérable, et sa vie serait fichue. Il pouvait également souhaiter que la femme emporte le combat. Après tout, il ne savait rien d'elle, peut-être qu'elle était aussi forte qu'elle en avait l'air, et elle semblait le considérer comme quantité négligeable, elle le laisserait peut-être vivre. Mais quelle existence mènerait-il, en sachant que Gabriel, la lumière de sa vie, n'était plus ?

- Est-ce que tu comptes essayer de me tuer maintenant, ou penses-tu que cela peut attendre que nous ayons pris notre déjeuner ?

La question tira Loé de ses sombres réflexions, et ramena son attention sur la conversation. Il vit Hilaria baisser les yeux, et devina qu'elle lissait soigneusement un pli de ses vêtements, du plat de la main. Puis elle redressa la tête, plongea son regard saphir dans celui du blond, et se leva.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie en refusant ton invitation, cependant une autre mission m'attend, une fois que ma tâche ici sera accomplie. Je suis partie de chez moi depuis plus longtemps que prévu et si mon absence se prolongeait, mes proches s'inquièteraient. Comprends-tu ?

- Une autre mission ?

- Mon frère Bram avait pour tâche de te tuer, mais également de détruire cet homme dont tu convoitais le corps.

- Vous saviez ça aussi... fit Gabriel, dont la sérénité se craquela un peu pour laisser apparaître, fugacement, une pointe d'écœurement.

- Oui, Hinoto nous en avait parlé. Seulement, entre le moment où mon idiot de frère a été envoyé ici et mon départ, la situation a évolué. Dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose que cet homme ait survécu.

- Que veux-tu dire ? N'es-tu pas venue pour venger la mort d'Apollonia et celle de Bram également ?

- Oh, il mourra. Mais pas ici. Je dois le ramener à Strygéis. Ceux du Désastre nous ont contactés.

Cette fois, le blond ne put conserver sa façade lisse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux transpercèrent Hilaria de leur colère.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Ils ont eu vent de ton incompétence et de ta bêtise, et ils ont jugé que je ferais une meilleure candidate que toi, pour leur organisation. Je dois remplir tes devoirs à ta place, et leur amener le magicien de Seles. Vivant. Ils ont finalement décidé de se charger eux-mêmes de son exécution.

Elle s'interrompit pour juger de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur son interlocuteur, et elle dut en être satisfaite car un sourire de chat étira ses lèvres couleur de cerise.

- Oh, allons, ne fais pas cette tête, mon cher. C'est un jeu, tu as perdu, voilà tout. Si cela peut te consoler, sache que je t'ai toujours admiré, en tant que magicien. Tu étais si fort ! Tu as été un modèle pour moi durant de longues années ! Mais l'élève a dépassé le maître, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Bien ? Je lis sur ton visage que tu ne partages pas mon point de vue alors, peut-être le moment est-il venu de vérifier ?

- Il est venu, en effet, fit Gabriel, glacial, en se levant à son tour. Descendons dans la cour et réglons ça, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Son regard parcourut la pièce et tomba sur Loé, qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil.

- Emmenons celui-là, pour qu'il soit témoin de ma victoire et du destin qui attend ceux qui provoquent mon déplaisir.


	63. Underground 53 - Magies

**Titre** : Underground Ch.53 - Magies.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Allez, la suite. Après deux chapitres de blabla, un peu d'action. Gabriel vs Hilaria, et le sort de Loé dans la balance. Les paris sont ouverts !

Ah, oui, et dans ce chapitre vous pourrez découvrir un nouveau personnage, Jos. Nouveau pour vous (du moins la majorité d'entre vous), car il s'agit en fait d'un personnage que j'ai créé pour le roman sur lequel je travaille depuis longtemps, et qui a décidé de s'inviter dans cette fic, un peu sans me demander mon avis. J'étais en train de chercher un nouveau perso et il est apparu dans ma tête en me faisant des grands signaux : « Eh oh ! Je suis là moi si t'as besoin ! » Alors voilà.

Temps passé sur ce chapitre : Beaucoup !

Réponse aux reviews :

**A.n'onyme** : Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que je suis sadique dans mon profil. D'habitude c'est sur Fye et Kuro que je tape mais bon, il faut pas faire de jaloux alors...

**Soren** : ben, il se trouve que non, il ne peut pas, y a des vilains messieurs qui le surveillent. Et pour Fye, oui, vraiment, il a de drôles d'idées des fois. Surtout quand on voit le résultat que ça a donné...

**Riri** : Gabriel pas content, Hilaria pas contente, Loé pas content, Fye et Kuro et le reste de la bande j'en parle même pas. Finalement les vacances aux Antilles, c'est pas terrible.

**Lilililililily** : ça fait plaisir de te retrouver ! J'espère que ça va et que tu es un peu moins surchargée. Et oui, dans ce chapitre, du sang, du sable, de la sueur... Graouuu.

**Seirin** : Pauvre Loé délaissé. Mmmm pour la séance de réconfort, il va falloir attendre un peu, il faut d'abord qu'il arrive des misères à Fye. Mais pour le côté torride oui, il fait très chaud, dans ce chapitre !

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Soixante-deuxième jour – le 4 avril – Magies.**

Midi approchait, et le soleil à son zénith se tenait juste au-dessus de la cour de la forteresse. Ses rayons brûlants se reflétaient avec cruauté sur le sable fin et clair qui couvrait le sol, blessaient les yeux et asséchaient l'air, transformant ce lieu, clos entre quatre murs et privé de vent, en fournaise, véritable antichambre de l'enfer. Loé frissonnait pourtant, tandis qu'il se tenait debout entre deux gardes sur une plateforme en hauteur, tel un condamné devant le gibet. La transpiration qui mouillait sa nuque et dégoulinait dans son dos était glacée, et ses entrailles se tordaient dans un malaise croissant, mélange de toutes ses peurs additionnées à une dose non négligeable de dégoût de lui-même.

Incapable de résister au puissant magnétisme qui émanait d'Hilaria, le pouvoir de vampire par lequel elle le maintenait sous contrôle, il l'avait suivie docilement et s'était retrouvé là, vacillant mais immobile, ne tenant debout que par la force de celle qui le manipulait comme une marionnette. Si elle avait relâché son emprise, à cet instant, il se serait simplement effondré sur lui-même, aussi privé de tonus qu'une poupée de chiffon.

En contrebas, la jeune femme et le blond se tenaient face à face et s'observaient comme deux loups à la frontière de leur territoire respectif. La chaleur ne semblait pas déranger Gabriel, mais elle, elle transpirait et respirait la bouche légèrement ouverte, désavantagée par le climat si différent de celui de son pays d'origine. Contrairement à son adversaire, elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour s'adapter aux températures d'Ayiti, et elle accusait le coup.

Pour autant, sa détermination ne semblait pas entamée, bien au contraire. Elle se tenait très droite, le regard fier, et soudain, son aura flamboya et de longues griffes effilées comme des couperets jaillirent au bout de ses doigts. Sans perdre de temps, elle tenta une première attaque, consciente qu'elle devait faire vite car son corps ne supporterait pas indéfiniment la canicule et la sècheresse de l'atmosphère. Son démarrage fut rapide et puissant, à la manière d'un sprinter, et elle fonça droit sur le blond, les bras le long du corps pour qu'il ne devine pas d'où viendrait le coup. Mais au dernier moment, elle stoppa net son mouvement et, d'un bond fluide, se décala sur le côté et s'arrêta, en alerte.

Une magie noire, épaisse et gluante, froide comme le fond d'un caveau, dégoulinait de Gabriel et se répandait mollement sur le sol comme une couvée de lave. Même de là où il se trouvait, à une distance respectable, Loé en ressentit toute l'impureté et fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

Personne, pas même lui, ne connaissait la teneur du pouvoir de cet homme, car il n'en avait jamais laissé aucun témoin. Il prenait soin de garder précieusement ce secret, et d'ailleurs, avant le combat, il avait ordonné à tout le personnel de la forteresse de descendre dans les caves « pour leur sécurité », et de n'en ressortir sous aucun prétexte avant d'en avoir reçu l'ordre. Quant aux deux gardes qui surveillaient le prisonnier, ils ne le savaient pas, mais ils avaient assisté, ce matin, à leur dernier lever de soleil. Jamais le vampire ne permettrait que deux simples humains détiennent une telle connaissance.

Au crédit d'Hilaria, elle ne se laissa pas démonter par l'impressionnante démonstration de son adversaire. Elle fronça les sourcils, certes, et se tint sur ses gardes, mais en réponse à la provocation elle rentra ses griffes et plia les doigts pour former avec ses mains des coupes, à l'intérieur desquelles apparurent des boules d'un feu si chaud qu'il en était blanc. Si elle ne pouvait s'approcher de lui pour le trancher, elle le brûlerait ; rien n'avait jamais résisté à cette facette de son pouvoir, l'Incandescence d'Atumen.

Elle bondit à nouveau, légère et encore plus rapide, pour une course en arc-de-cercle autour du blond, et lança ses sortilèges. Il sembla, pendant un instant, que Gabriel n'allait pas bouger alors que les sphères fonçaient droit sur lui. Puis, au dernier moment, il fit un geste de la main, comme s'il essuyait l'air, et la flaque noire à ses pieds se souleva pour former un écran protecteur sur lequel le sortilège de la jeune femme s'écrasa avec un sifflement coléreux.

Hilaria ne se laissa pas décourager par son échec. Au contraire, elle se déchaîna. Un long fouet de sa magie éblouissante apparut dans sa main et elle se mit à harceler son adversaire. Elle était partout, à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière et même au-dessus. La longue liane de flammes vrombissait et claquait dans l'air, cinglait avec violence les boucliers du blond, qui jaillissaient et retombaient à une vitesse étourdissante pour le préserver de chaque attaque. De sa main libre, la jeune femme lançait une boule incandescente après l'autre, sans discontinuer. Il suffisait d'une ouverture, une seule petite faille dans la défense de son opposant, et elle emporterait la partie. Si elle parvenait à le toucher, il se consumerait tout entier jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de cendres. Une simple étincelle suffirait à le condamner à mort.

Sous la pression, Gabriel semblait incapable de riposter. Sa nonchalance du début avait fait place à une concentration intense, tandis qu'il déployait tout son potentiel pour se défendre contre la férocité de sa belle-sœur. Elle ne s'était pas vantée, elle était devenue très forte, et il avait tant à faire pour la contenir qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de détourner une seconde de son temps pour répondre à ses assauts infatigables.

Sur la plateforme, Loé était si subjugué par le combat qu'il en avait oublié sa peur. Le spectacle de la magie blanche, purificatrice, d'Hilaria affrontant celle, noire et morbide de son amant, était si fascinant, si intense, qu'il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que, toute à son combat, elle avait relâché son emprise sur lui et qu'il était tombé à quatre pattes. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au rebord de l'estrade et observait de tous ses yeux, haletant, tandis que les émotions se bousculaient en lui à un rythme aussi rapide que celui des sortilèges de la jeune femme. Peur, espoir, exaltation, dégoût, admiration, tout cela se mêlait et soumettait son corps à une tension telle qu'il en tremblait, et si, à cet instant, les portes de la forteresse s'étaient ouvertes en grand pour lui permettre de fuir, il n'en aurait rien fait tant il était aspiré par la scène. Son cœur battait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine, et il ne savait plus pour qui. Il ne pensait plus, il ne faisait plus que vibrer au rythme endiablé imposé par l'attaquante.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Même la méchanceté du soleil s'était effacée. Les murs gris clair de la cour se renvoyaient les échos de la bataille, tandis que les sorts de feu pleuvaient sur Gabriel et sur le sable autour de lui, faisaient éclater le sol et jaillir la terre et les graviers dans un fracas épouvantable. Une odeur d'ozone flottait dans l'atmosphère, en contrepoint de celle, douçâtre et corrompue, de la magie noire.

Hilaria semblait impossible à arrêter. Légère, aérienne, rapide, elle volait presque autour de sa proie. Gabriel portait un nom d'archange, mais c'était elle, la messagère divine, la main rédemptrice qui repoussait les ténèbres et semblait protégée par le Seigneur en personne, tant elle dominait la situation. Elle maintenait le blond sous une pression constante et attendait son heure, l'erreur qu'il commettrait forcément et qui lui offrirait la victoire.

Personne, ni elle, ni Loé, ni les gardes, ne vit rien venir. Tout à coup, la flaque noire aux pieds de Gabriel s'étira, sans cesser de le protéger. Un long filament épais et gluant, semblable à la langue interminable d'un lézard insectivore, jaillit dans les airs avec une rapidité stupéfiante, s'enroula autour du corps d'Hilaria, et la rabattit violemment sur le sol, où elle s'écrasa à une vitesse sidérante, dans un bruit dégoutant d'os brisés et un hurlement de douleur. Saucissonnée dans le sortilège de mort, elle se débattit avec la dernière des énergies, en pure perte, tandis qu'une flaque de sang s'étalait sous sa tête, là où son crâne avait tapé.

Le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce mais, sous les yeux horrifiés des spectateurs, la jeune femme se mit à crier et à se tordre sur le gravier. Progressivement, ses cris se muèrent en gémissements, et finirent par s'éteindre, tandis que sa peau virait au gris, puis au verdâtre, et se mettait à tomber par lambeaux. Une odeur atroce monta de son corps au rythme rapide de la décomposition, alors même qu'elle bougeait encore. Et enfin, elle mourut. Ses restes se désagrégèrent lentement pour former une flaque visqueuse qui s'assécha et ne laissa qu'une vilaine trace brune sur le sol, ses os tombèrent en poussière et il ne resta plus rien d'Hilaria Von Stroheim. Son agonie et son effacement de ce monde n'avaient pas duré plus de deux minutes.

Anéanti et bord de l'évanouissement, Loé ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue et fixait d'un œil écarquillé l'emplacement du drame, en proie à la plus intense et la plus paralysante des terreurs qu'il eut jamais connues. Il en avait été de cette bataille comme de tout ce qui concernait cet homme ; tout n'avait été qu'apparences et tromperies, pendant qu'il patientait et fourbissait ses armes en secret, pour frapper au moment qu'il aurait choisi, avec la vitesse et l'efficacité d'un crotale, la cruauté en plus, et donner la plus répugnantes des morts imaginables à celle qui avait osé le défier. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat, rien d'autre qu'un massacre en bonne et due forme.

Tel était Gabriel de Calonne de Tregomain, qui se tenait maintenant debout sur l'estrade et dominait de toute sa taille son ancien mignon, agenouillé à ses pieds.

- Maintenant que ce petit contretemps est réglé, dit-il, de cette voix aussi douce, sucrée et corrompue qu'une pêche trop mûre, si nous allions nous allonger un moment, mon bel ange noir ? Tout ça m'a mis en appétit.

.oO0Oo.

Le soir tombait, le deuxième depuis la disparition de Loé, quand l'inspecteur Depestre revint à son appartement, la mine un peu dépitée, mais moins sombre que la veille. Le roi des Servals l'accompagnait, ainsi qu'un autre homme que Fye et Kurogane ne connaissaient pas, et que Wei leur présenta comme son second.

Le nouveau venu était grand et d'une carrure plutôt respectable. Les manches courtes de son tee-shirt vert, dont la couleur était accordée à celle de ses yeux, laissaient apparaître des bras puissamment musclés, à la peau dorée comme la croûte d'une brioche. Il portait courts ses cheveux d'un blond sombre, et il avait un visage légèrement allongé aux traits simples sans être grossiers, avenants, auxquels un très beau sourire communicatif et un regard pétillant d'une joie de vivre profonde, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre, conféraient un charme irrésistible. Il dégageait une aura lumineuse, mélange de force, d'assurance et d'optimisme qui se répandait autour de lui et à laquelle personne ne pouvait rester insensible. Même le ninja assortit sa poignée de main d'un sourire amical, quand il alla vers lui. Il se nommait Jos Wargram.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du balcon, autour d'une bouteille, pour faire le bilan de la journée. Les choses ne se présentaient pas bien. Le mage et son compagnon avaient continué à sillonner la ville à la recherche d'indices sur ce qu'il était advenu de Loé, sans le moindre résultat. Les deux Servals, de leur côté, avaient fait jouer leurs relations pour essayer de trouver un bâtiment, ou de dénicher quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec Dossou et qu'ils puissent utiliser pour monter la diversion dont ils avaient besoin, mais dès que leurs interlocuteurs comprenaient à qui ils faisaient allusion, les visages et les portes se fermaient, et ils n'avaient rien. Quant au policier, selon ce qui était devenu une habitude, il avait quelque peu outrepassé sa fonction et donné à ses hommes le signalement du jeune indien, sans résultat. Il n'avait pas pu faire plus, car il devait tout de même se consacrer à son travail régulier. Se faire taper sur les doigts ou mettre à pied n'aiderait pas.

- La bonne nouvelle, dit Wei, c'est que plusieurs de mes hommes sont prêts à se joindre à nous si nous montons une action contre Dossou.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ton clan soit impliqué, s'étonna Kurogane.

- Je ne veux pas leur imposer quoi que ce soit, mais ce sont eux qui sont venus me trouver, parce qu'une certaine personne à la langue trop bien pendue – regard oblique en direction de Wargram – a laissé échapper un indice.

- Bah quoi ? fit le concerné, ce qui fit rire le mage et lever un sourcil au ninja dont c'était l'une des répliques favorites.

- Le problème, avec toi, c'est que tu es totalement hermétique au concept de secret.

- Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi leur roi disparaissait chaque jour pendant des heures. Et puis tu vois, ça a payé.

- Je le reconnais, mais j'aurais préféré qu'ils restent en sécurité.

- Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde d'un côté, et te faire un type comme Dossou de l'autre.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, dit Fye, mais je crois que Jos a raison. Du moins, quelques bras supplémentaires nous rendront bien service.

- Et puis pense aux intérêts du clan, renchérit le second, et plus largement, de la ville. Si les Servals parviennent à débarrasser cet endroit de ce type, on gagnera en influence et en réputation, et tu pourras enfin réaliser ton projet d'unir à nouveau tous les clans et de faire revenir la paix. Ce sera bénéfique pour tout le monde.

- A condition qu'on réussisse... objecta le policier.

- On a pas le choix, fit Kurogane. Le mage et moi, on est coincés ici tant que l'autre con ne sera pas mis hors d'état de nuire. Et on sait toujours pas où est le gamin... On doit agir, et si possible maintenant.

- Et même si Loé ne se trouve pas chez Dossou, poursuivit le mage, il détient quand même Subaru. On ne peut pas le laisser entre ses m...

Fye s'interrompit et se leva brusquement, en échangeant un regard alarmé avec Kurogane, qui avait lui aussi fait un bond hors de son siège.

- Quoi ? demanda Depestre, tandis que les deux compagnons s'accoudaient précipitamment à la balustrade pour regarder dans la rue.

Les trois autres imitèrent leur geste et se penchèrent à leur tour. Wei poussa une exclamation de surprise, en découvrant un homme aux cheveux sombres et courts, vêtu de noir, qui leur souriait et leur faisait un signe de la main. De son autre bras, il soutenait une personne manifestement très mal en point, qu'ils reconnurent sans peine.

- Loé ! s'exclama le policier et s'élançant vers la porte de l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, Fye et Kurogane l'avaient précédé et il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'inconnu qui soutenait le jeune indien apparemment inconscient se tenait de l'autre côté de la chaussée, face au mage et au ninja qui s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre et avaient adopté une posture de combat. Ils dégageaient tous les deux un sentiment de méfiance, voire d'hostilité en ce qui concernait le brun.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Seishiro-san, dit Fye, d'une voix mesurée.

Seishiro... ce nom lui disait quelque chose. N'était-ce pas l'homme dont ils avaient parlé, celui qui avait le pouvoir de voyager à travers le temps et les dimensions, et qui s'était allié à Dossou ? Mais dans ce cas, que faisait-il avec Loé, ici, devant cette porte ?

- En effet, répondit l'interpelé, avec un rictus froid. Vous avez changé, Fye-san.

- Vous aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous pourriez vous associer avec une personne comme Dossou. J'avoue trouver cela plutôt décevant. Je vous savais retors, mais je croyais que c'était incompatible avec la stupidité.

- Ouch, fit le ninja avec un sourire lupin. Ça pique.

- Je suis venu vous ramener quelque chose, reprit l'autre, sans relever, en désignant Loé d'un geste vague du menton.

- On vous a transformé en garçon de courses ?

- A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie de me montrer, mais cet homme a son petit caractère et il est mon associé, alors j'ai accepté de lui rendre ce service.

Son regard dévia du magicien à l'inspecteur, qui se tenait en retrait sur le seuil de l'immeuble, dans l'ombre du couloir.

- Si vous voulez bien venir le chercher, je ne compte pas m'attarder.

Les entrailles du policier firent trois tours dans son ventre. Ce type lui inspirait des sentiments qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la confiance. Mais Loé était là, à quelques mètres. Il ne portait aucune blessure apparente, mais il était évanoui ou pire, et il n'était pas question de le laisser une minute de plus entre les mains, au sens propre, de l'ennemi. Il traversa donc la rue, avec la conscience aigue que ses deux compagnons surveillaient chacun de ses gestes et de ceux de l'autre homme.

Le jeune indien gémit faiblement quand il le prit par la taille, et se laissa aller de tout son poids contre lui. Il dut se concentrer pour le maintenir debout et le ramener jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, où Wei et Wargram, venus à la rescousse, l'aidèrent à le porter dans l'appartement.

- Maintenant qu'on a récupéré le gosse, si on réglait nos comptes ? « suggéra » Kurogane en tendant la main pour appeler son sabre.

- Kuro-chan...

Si le ninja entendit, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Son regard resta rivé sur son adversaire.

- Kuro-chan !... Kurogane !

Son nom prononcé en entier, et le ton à la fois sec et alarmé du mage lui firent tourner la tête. Fye était blême et semblait au bord de l'affolement.

- Il faut rentrer, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Tout de suite.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Loé...

- Avant de nous séparer, j'ai un message pour vous, Fye-san, dit Seishiro. Vous avez le pouvoir de tout arrêter. Il est trop tard pour ce jeune homme, je le crains, mais si vous venez de votre propre chef à la forteresse, dans la journée de demain, seul, Dossou se montrera indulgent et, malgré ce qu'ils ont fait à sa villa, vos autres compagnons seront épargnés. Dans le cas contraire, nous les attraperons un par un et ils subiront, chacun à son tour, le même sort que celui-ci. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Il s'inclina légèrement, un sourire narquois à peine esquissé sur ses lèvres fines, et disparut au coin de la rue.


	64. Underground 54 - Cadeau

**Titre** : Underground Ch.54 - Cadeau.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Eh oui, dans cette fic, je me vautre avec délectation dans le dégueulasse, le pourri, la fange, et tout ça. Et c'est pas fini. Aujourd'hui : le cadeau de Dossou à son bel ange noir. C'est pas son anniversaire pourtant !

Réponse aux reviews : Environ 5 heures.

**Riri** : ah toi aussi ça y est, tu les mets en couple ? Halala y a que des grandes romantiques sur ce fandom (ou des petites perverses).

**Soren** : C'est bien vu pour le truc pas très agréable. C'est pas tout à fait la même chose mais ça s'en rapproche, comme tu pourras le constater. Et oui, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ce pauvre garçon.

**Alia** : Oué, Jos est sympa. Et encore, tu connais pas sa copine ! Il faudra que je l'invite, elle aussi, un de ces jours. Pour le sort de Loé, eh bien... hum hum, il est assez mal barré, le pauvre.

**A.n'onyme** : Non, non, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à dire avant la fin d'Underground. Et quand ça sera fini il y aura la suite. Enfin bon, l'idée c'est un chapitre par jour pendant 365 jours, ça laisse encore de lecture en perspective :p

**Seirin** : merci :) tu dis des choses gentilles. Eh euh oui, Fye va un peu morfler, mais bon c'est de sa faute aussi, il est blond et j'aime torturer les blonds, c'est comme ça. Mais bon là pour l'instant c'est plutôt Loé qui morfle.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Soixante-troisième jour – le 5 avril – Cadeau.**

Kurogane suivit son compagnon qui remontait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'appartement, où ils pénétrèrent en trombe. Loé était allongé sur le canapé, les trois autres autour de lui. L'inspecteur, qui était en train de l'examiner, se redressa et s'écarta pour laisser la place à Fye, qu'il savait par expérience mieux placé que lui dans ce genre de situations.

En apparence, le jeune indien était indemne. Lorsque le blond souleva ses vêtements et inspecta son corps, il ne trouva aucune trace de blessures, pas même un hématome. Mais il demeurait à la limite la plus extrême de la conscience. Les paupières closes, il avait la peau glacée et respirait péniblement, et de temps en temps, un faible gémissement, presque inaudible, lui échappait. Lorsqu'on lui parlait ou qu'on le touchait, il ne montrait aucune réaction.

Le mage se concentra, appela son pouvoir et passa doucement sa main au-dessus du corps du jeune homme. Aussitôt, plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Loé se mit à hurler et à se débattre comme un dément, et Fye blêmit au point d'en devenir verdâtre et se recula d'un bond, l'air profondément choqué.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? s'exclama le ninja, en s'efforçant de contenir le jeune vampire qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en criant, bavant, et grognant tout en même temps.

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il se tourna vers son compagnon pour l'interroger du regard, et ce qu'il découvrit le remplit d'inquiétude et de colère. Le blond était livide et fixait Loé avec un œil écarquillé d'horreur, les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche et sur son nez, au bord du malaise. Quant aux trois autres, ils avaient reculé de quelques pas, effrayés par les réactions simultanées de leurs amis, et échangeaient entre eux des regards anxieux.

- Oy, le mage ! Tu m'entends !? Il se passe quoi ?

- Je... Il ne doit pas rester ici ! Kuro-chan, emmène-le ailleurs !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend !? Ce gamin est...

- Enlève-le ! cria le mage, au bord de la panique. La salle de bain ! Enferme-le dans la salle de bain !

Kurogane ne chercha plus à comprendre. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais il n'avait vu Fye dans un tel état ; il était bon et compatissant, et même dans les pires situations, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert l'étendue du mal horrible dont souffrait la petite Tomoyo à Kajara, il n'éprouvait que de l'empathie et savait conserver un visage lisse, pour ne pas inquiéter ou attrister les gens autour de lui. Mais là, quoi qu'il ait pu découvrir, c'était si terrible qu'il n'était plus capable de se contrôler, et son visage décomposé trahissait à la fois sa répulsion et son effroi. Il était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid.

C'était un indice suffisant pour le ninja, qui souleva dans ses bras le jeune indien, qui retrouvait peu à peu son calme, et alla le déposer dans la salle de bain. Il vida le placard de toutes les serviettes qu'elles contenaient pour ne pas le laisser à même le carrelage, et quand il se fut assuré qu'il était le mieux installé possible et que la crise était passée, il revint dans le salon en fermant soigneusement la porte.

L'inspecteur était en train de tendre au mage un verre à orangeade rempli de rhum, que ce dernier avala d'un trait, avant de laisser tomber sur le canapé. Personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, et un silence lourd pesait sur l'atmosphère. Après une minute ou deux de mutisme, le magicien releva la tête. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même, mais il restait très pâle.

- Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, dit-il en s'adressant au policier, mais vous devez partir, tous les trois.

- Mais... fit Depestre, d'une voix hésitante qui trahissait son désarroi. Loé...

- Kuro-chan et moi, nous nous occuperons de lui. Les autres, vous feriez vraiment mieux de vous en aller. S'il vous plait.

- Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas rester ? demanda le brun, qui trouvait décidément les façons de son amant surprenantes, aujourd'hui.

- Loé... a été infecté par... quelque chose. Quelque chose de très dangereux. S'ils restent, ils seront exposés.

Depestre fixa longuement la porte de la salle de bain, scruta à nouveau le visage du mage, puis encore la porte, et secoua doucement la tête. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le jeune indien, pendant que Fye et Kurogane étaient occupés aux tâches qu'il leur confiait. Sans parler des moments, rares mais agréables, où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls dans sa chambre, lorsque son travail lui permettait de rentrer à la maison et de souffler un peu. Ils avaient partagé de longues conversations, appris à se connaître, et avaient découvert qu'ils n'avaient presque rien en commun. Mais loin de faire obstacle à leur amitié, cela les avait rapprochés. Ils s'amusaient de leurs différences et chacun s'enrichissait au contact de l'autre. Loé était un garçon étrange, au caractère versatile, tantôt timide, tantôt hardi, indéniablement intelligent, et quand il osait se dévoiler, tendre et drôle. Quand il avait appris sa disparition, l'inspecteur avait soudain réalisé à quel point il s'était habitué à sa présence, et qu'il s'était attaché à lui bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Je préfère rester, dit-il au bout de quelques instants, et les deux autres concernés approuvèrent.

- C'est vraiment trop dangereux.

- Tant pis. Loé est notre ami, et je veux être là pour lui. Je reste. On reste tous.

Fye le jaugea du regard, puis finit par hocher doucement le menton en soupirant. Après tout, il aurait sûrement dit la même chose si la situation avait été inversée.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il, mais à une condition : personne n'entre dans la salle de bain, sauf Kuro-chan et moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que vous entendiez, sous aucun prétexte. Entendu ?

- Puisqu'on a tous décidé de rester, pourquoi tu ne le ramènerais pas plutôt ici ? demanda Wei. Il y a plus d'espace et plus de lumière, tu serais plus à ton aise pour t'occuper de lui et c'est moins confiné, il respirerait mieux.

- Non. Ce qui a contaminé ce garçon doit être contenu. Et je dois vous prévenir : je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le sauver, et même s'il survit, je ne sais pas dans quel état il sera.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le policier. Tu le sais ?

Les paroles inquiétantes du blond pesaient sur son esprit comme un épais brouillard d'hiver et le glaçaient de l'intérieur.

- Oui, mais je ne vous le dirai pas, répondit le magicien.

Il leva une main apaisante pour étouffer dans l'œuf les protestations qu'il voyait poindre sur les lèvres de ses compagnons. Puis il prit un instant pour chercher ses mots, avant de reprendre.

- Loé a vécu une expérience terrible et profondément traumatisante. S'il s'en sort, il faudra qu'il soit capable de vous croire quand vous le regarderez dans les yeux et que vous lui direz que vous ignorez totalement ce qui lui est arrivé. S'il souhaite vous en dire plus, il le fera lui-même. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il a été infecté par quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, et qu'il faut que j'aille m'occuper de lui maintenant.

Les deux Servals et le policier se consultèrent du regard, et hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient parfaitement que le magicien leur cachait la vérité, mais qu'il le faisait dans l'unique but de protéger le jeune homme, déjà fragilisé par son passé et qui commençait à peine à se reconstruire. Ils acceptaient donc de jouer le jeu, pour le bien de leur ami.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le policier.

Fye répondit en prenant un coussin posé sur le canapé, et en désignant du menton la bouteille de rhum que Depestre tenait à la main, et qu'il lui tendit aussitôt.

- Allons-y, Kuro-chan. Soyez patients, dit-il aux autres avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en aurons.

Le ninja le suivit dans la petite pièce, ferma la porte avec soin, et se tint immobile près de l'entrée, pendant que son compagnon s'approchait du jeune indien dont l'état n'avait pas évolué. Il s'accroupit près de lui, mais se garda de le toucher et se contenta de l'observer longuement, sans rien dire.

- Est-ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer ? demanda le brun, à mi-voix, quand le silence devint insupportable. C'est quoi, ce truc ? Un virus ? Une saloperie comme le Grand Mal ?

Le mage se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

- Non, Kuro-chan. Il y a quelque chose de vivant, à l'intérieur de ce garçon.

- Vivant ?

- Une... bête, entité, je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça. Un démon, peut-être.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est possédé ?

- Non. Il est infecté, parasité. Cette chose est logée dans son corps. Elle n'affecte pas son esprit. Du moins, pas son libre-arbitre. Mais elle lui fait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

- Mais c'est quoi, ce truc ?

- Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort en parlant du Grand Mal. Imagine... imagine si le Grand Mal était une bête, vivante, dotée d'une conscience et d'une volonté, et environ de la taille de mon poing. Se nourrissant de tout ce qui l'entoure et grossissant presque à vue d'œil. Si tu peux imaginer ça, tu auras une assez bonne idée de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de son corps. Sauf que le Grand Mal n'était pas maléfique. Il était, c'est tout. Cette... chose, elle, a un esprit plus noir que tout ce j'ai jamais rencontré. C'est le Mal à l'état pur, la mort vivante. C'est une abomination.

Le visage du ninja se rembrunit dangereusement, et ses yeux s'assombrirent au point d'en devenir presque noirs, tandis que, peu à peu, son imagination parvenait à concevoir ce que son compagnon était en train de lui expliquer.

- Putain mais d'où elle vient, cette saloperie ?

- Tu le demandes ?

- Me dis pas que c'est ce connard qui a mis ça à l'intérieur du môme ?

Fye ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Alors là, poursuivit le brun, il a fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Quand je vais le choper...

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais pour l'instant, il faut faire sortir cette... chose de l'endroit où elle s'est nichée. Aide-moi, tu veux ? Il faut le déshabiller.

Ils s'y mirent à deux, et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour retirer ses vêtements au jeune indien, qu'ils allongèrent ensuite sur le ventre. Le mage glissa le coussin sous sa tête, qu'il positionna le plus confortablement possible. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la peau noire et soyeuse de son dos, dont la perfection était gâchée par une constellation de cicatrices à l'arrière des côtes, souvenirs des attentions d'Apollonia.

- Comment on va faire ? demanda Kurogane. Tu vas tuer ce truc ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je vais utiliser ma magie pour le déloger. Ça va sortir, et alors, c'est toi qui devras le tuer, avec le pouvoir d'Inuki.

- Ça va sortir ? Comment ça : « ça va sortir » ?

- Eh bien... fit le blond, un peu déstabilisé par la question. Ça va sortir, c'est tout. Il faut que ça sorte. Je ne peux pas le tuer à l'intérieur sans quoi Loé devra vivre avec cette chose morte dans son corps. Donc je vais l'attaquer, ça sortira, tu l'attraperas et tu le tueras, et moi pendant ce temps je soignerai le petit.

- Mais... mais... ça va sortir... par où ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Kuro-chan ?

- Mais... me dis pas que ça va sortir par... là ?

Perplexe, le mage se tourna vers son compagnon et lui trouva la mine très embarrassée, le regard fuyant et le teint brouillé. Puis il comprit ; Loé était couché sur le dos alors la seule sortie... Malgré la gravité de la situation et son inquiétude, un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Ces ninjas, ils avaient beau jouer les durs et les ténébreux, ils faisaient bien moins les malins, confrontés à certaines des choses de la vie.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les prudes, Kuro-chan, dit-il en s'efforçant de retirer toute trace d'amusement de sa voix. Cette chose est très dangereuse, tu devras faire très attention. Et je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

- Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas... lui faire encore plus de mal ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, et je suis mort de peur. Alors faisons juste de notre mieux, d'accord ?

- Ouais.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient une idée plus précise de la situation, le ninja comprenait mieux les paroles un peu de dures que son compagnon avait adressées aux autres, un moment plus tôt. Loé avait commis une erreur en sortant sans être accompagné. Il s'était fait prendre, et le résultat était qu'il se trouvait là, agonisant. Et les dieux seuls savaient ce qui lui était arrivé entretemps. C'était un garçon indépendant et qui avait sa fierté, assortie d'un petit caractère bien trempé sous ses dehors timides. Cette succession de déboires, découlant du fait qu'il avait voulu jouer les bourriques et faire fi des conseils qu'il avait reçus, allait laisser des séquelles, tant physiques que morales, auxquelles allait s'additionner une bonne dose de honte. S'il s'en sortait, il irait au devant de moments difficiles.

Et s'il apprenait, en plus, qu'une chose immonde s'était logée en lui, qu'on l'en avait extraite, et surtout, que tout le monde était au courant de cette souillure, il se fermerait comme une huître et repousserait quiconque tenterait de l'approcher. Peut-être même s'enfuirait-il. Il faudrait lui dire la vérité, certes, et aussi lui parler de l'ultimatum que Seishiro avait imposé au magicien. Mais il était inutile de rajouter à ses nombreux soucis en exposant au grand jour toute l'étendue des dégâts.

D'ailleurs, Kurogane lui-même n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de connaître par le menu les détails de ce qui lui était arrivé. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, il se disait qu'il était sans doute préférable que certaines questions qu'il se posait restent sans réponse. Et Fye, comme souvent, avait fait preuve d'une grande sagacité en interdisant aux autres l'accès à la salle de bain.

- Ce garçon a de la chance que tu sois là pour veiller sur lui.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé tout haut quand le mage se redressa et lui adressa un regard étonné.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air perturbé.

- Ouais, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Non.

- Bien, alors allons-y.

- Fye, attends. J'ai une question, avant.

- Oui ?

- Tu as dit que cette chose était comme le Grand Mal, mais vivante. Est-ce que ça veut dire que si tu la touches, tu risques d'être infecté, toi aussi ?

Le blond reporta son regard sur le dos du jeune indien pour éviter celui de son compagnon. Il avait espéré que Kurogane ne poserait pas cette question. Mais puisqu'il l'avait fait, il fallait y répondre. Ce ne serait pas de gaieté de cœur.

- Ça pourrait m'attaquer, mais ça ne m'affectera pas de la même façon que Loé. Est-ce que tu peux te contenter de cette réponse, Kuro-chan ?

- Je crois pas, non. J'aime bien ce gosse, mais si le fait de le soigner doit mettre ta vie en danger...

- Ça s'en prendra à moi, c'est quasiment certain. Mais tu seras là pour me protéger. Et ce qui arrive à Loé ne risque pas de m'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

- Vraiment... Je préfèrerais que tu te contentes de me croire sur parole.

- Je te crois. Mais je veux quand même que tu m'expliques. Je sais pas ce que t'as pu voir, mais quoi que soit, je veux que tu le partages avec moi. Je te laisserai pas porter ce poids tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Une bonne idée ? C'est mon problème. Allez, explique.

- Très bien... Dossou est un mage noir, manifestement. La chose qu'il a mise à l'intérieur de Loé le parasite, mais pas au sens habituel du terme. Ça ne le dévore pas, ça ne lui prend rien. Ça le... transforme.

- En quoi ?

- En rien, Kuro-chan. Ça le détruit. Tu as parlé du Grand Mal et tu n'étais vraiment pas loin de la vérité. Au contact de cette chose, il est train de se décomposer lentement. Il pourrit de l'intérieur.

- C'est...

- Répugnant ? Heureusement, si j'ose dire, Dossou voulait qu'il souffre, beaucoup et longtemps. Le processus est très lent et je peux peut-être encore le sauver.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce truc va pas te faire la même chose si ça te touche ?

- Dossou a besoin de mon corps. Il ne m'aurait pas envoyé quelque chose qui soit susceptible de le détruire. Ça se défendra quand j'essaierai de l'enlever, ça m'attaquera peut-être, ça essaiera peut-être de me tuer, mais c'est tout. Je pense que le sort de... décomposition, est ciblé, et ne peut affecter que Loé. Maintenant, on doit vraiment s'y mettre, Kuro-chan. Plus on attend, et plus les dégâts seront importants.

Le ninja hocha la tête. Il avait voulu savoir, et maintenant il était écoeuré, et encore plus furieux. Quand il mettrait la main sur ce Dossou, il allait lui faire regretter d'être né.

Fye se pencha sur le jeune indien et en appela à son pouvoir. Dans son dos, il sentit que son compagnon invoquait son sabre, et la présence d'Inuki se fit imposante. Il devina sans les voir les flammes qui léchaient la lame, et la chaleur s'intensifia quand un chien commença à se former. Il approuva mentalement, c'était la meilleure stratégie.

Il revint à son propre travail. Quand Loé était encore sur le canapé, il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la chose avec sa magie, et le jeune homme était entré dans une violente crise. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce qui se produirait quand il en utiliserait beaucoup plus pour l'extraire de l'endroit où elle se cachait. Il devait donc avant tout s'assurer que son patient ne bougerait pas. Il s'occupa donc de poser des runes de contention sur les chevilles, les cuisses, la taille, les bras et la nuque du jeune indien. A chaque fois que son pouvoir le touchait, ce dernier frémissait et tentait faiblement de se débattre.

- Tiens-toi sur tes gardes, Kuro-chan, je vais commencer.

Il se concentra, et traça une nouvelle rune, différente des autres, sur le dos du garçon qui fut parcouru d'un long frisson et gémit faiblement. Il ferma un instant les yeux et s'obligea au plus grand calme ; le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Quand il se sentit prêt, il ajouta une série de symboles en cercle autour de la rune principale, et activa son sortilège. Les dessins se mirent à luire et, sur leur tracé, la peau sombre de Loé se couvrit de givre. Une intense sensation de froid se dégageait de l'enchantement, qui commença à s'enfoncer lentement dans le corps du patient. Ce dernier se débattit, autant qu'il le pouvait car il était solidement attaché, pris de spasmes dont la violence allait en s'accroissant. Il se mit à grogner et à baver, puis à crier, mais le mage tint bon et renforça son sort, en s'efforçant d'ignorer l'agitation, et probablement la souffrance qu'il provoquait.

A l'intérieur du ventre de l'indien, il sentait la chose noire se rebeller contre lui, résister à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il éprouvait jusqu'au fond de ses propres entrailles l'horreur de sa nature, la perversion profonde et la corruption qui émanaient d'elles, et une méchanceté inouïe, qui s'était détournée de sa première proie pour se tourner vers lui. Défiguré par les vagues de haine qui émanaient de la créature et crispaient les traits de son visage, Loé se mit à grincer des dents, si fort que même Kurogane, posté en retrait, pouvait l'entendre.

Tendu et concentré à l'extrême, Fye transpirait à grosses gouttes. L'effort qu'il devait produire pour maintenir les runes et extirper la chose était d'une incroyable intensité, et de douloureuses crampes naissaient dans son dos, ses épaules et ses bras, devenus durs comme du bois. Il avait une conscience de plus en plus aigüe des sentiments que Dossou avait instillés dans sa bête, et qui hantaient probablement les cauchemars du garçon depuis des heures. En plus de la douleur, probablement intolérable, du fond de son inconscience, Loé vivait un enfer qu'il partageait désormais avec l'homme qui tentait de lui porter secours.

Livide malgré la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de ses tempes, le mage se mit à trembler et claquer des dents, tandis que, du corps de son patient, suintant à travers sa peau sombre, des filaments d'une matière noire et visqueuse filtraient et commençaient à s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, remontaient lentement le long de ses bras, en répandant une odeur abominable qui lui donnaient la nausée. Sa peau se crispait et se révulsait au contact froid et humide des tentacules de la créature. Puis il y eut comme une pulsation, et il comprit que le moment était venu. Ce machin répugnant allait sortir et s'attaquerait directement à lui.

- Il arrive, Kuro-chan.


	65. Underground 55 - Crémation

**Titre** : Underground Ch.55 - Crémation.

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Nandra, peuplé de petites fleurs et de jolis papillons ! Allez, on continue. Fight, Kuro-chan !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre :

Réponse aux reviews :

**Seirin** : oui Kuro est très terre à terre, sur ce coup-là. Et oui les blonds et moi c'est une grande histoire de sadisme hihihi !

**A.n'onyme** : Exterminate ! Exterminate ! Il l'aurait bien mérité, ce sale petit cafard. Mais bon c'est bien joli de vouloir lui passer le dos à la râpe à fromage (ou toute autre partie de son anatomie), seulement il est quand même un peu fort, ce Gabriel. Ça va pas être facile.

**Riri** : euh, bah, comment dire, ce qui va sortir c'est un peu... dégueu, quoi.

**Soren** : S'il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec tout le monde sauf Fye, ça va bientôt ressembler à Rozamova ce pays... eurk ! Bon, ben la suite est là, on va voir si ta théorie se vérifie !

**Alia** : Quand je parle de copine, je parle de sa « meilleure amie », en quelque sorte, sa complice en connerie. Elle fera peut-être une apparition, mais plus tard. Là ce serait un peu déplacé :) Mais je suis bien tentée de l'inviter aussi dans cette, parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Et sinon, pour le rating, tu as raison, il a bien changé, mais ça date du passage où je parlais des enfants et de ce qu'ils avaient subi, parce que je trouvais ça quand même un peu limite pour rating K.

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Soixante-quatrième jour – le 6 avril – Crémation.**

Fye frissonna, fronça les sourcils, serra les dents. Il devait mobiliser toute sa force pour accomplir sa tâche ; il était déjà épuisé alors que les hostilités ne faisaient que commencer. Mais il n'avait le choix. A travers ses mains tendues au-dessus du corps de son patient, il pouvait sentir que ce dernier s'affaiblissait progressivement. Sa magie glacée lui faisait autant de mal que de bien, et la créature qu'il hébergeait s'accrochait à lui ; cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à résister au pouvoir qui tentait de l'extraire et, tandis qu'elle était entraînée vers l'extérieur, elle tiraillait et cherchait à arracher tout ce qu'elle pouvait, à faire souffrir le plus possible l'hôte qu'elle allait quitter. Si le sortilège de Dossou ne le tuait pas, la douleur finirait par l'achever.

Le magicien s'assura que plus rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de ses desseins, et changea de position. Il garda une main au-dessus de ses runes et continua à exercer son pouvoir d'attraction, pendant que, de l'autre, posée sur la peau soyeuse de son compagnon, il commençait à lui transmettre de son énergie vitale. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le soigner, à ce stade, mais juste soutenir son cœur pour qu'il ne cesse pas de battre. Car s'il s'arrêtait, tout serait terminé.

Ce simple geste lui coûta. Les fils blancs et bleus de sa magie sortaient de sa main, s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts et filtraient à travers l'épiderme de Loé. En contrepoint, les grosses langues noires et gluantes qui l'avaient attrapé et tentaient de faire obstacle à ses mouvements avaient une force insoupçonnée, et il devait faire appel à toute son énergie pour leur résister. De grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son visage et dans son œil, piquantes, irritantes, et son corps entier protestait contre l'intensité de l'effort qu'il lui imposait. Son pouvoir lui incendiait les veines, comme si son sang coulait à travers de minuscules tunnels de glace si froide qu'il y restait collé, rendant le moindre effort pénible alors qu'il devait puiser dans chaque fibre de lui-même le combustible nécessaire pour nourrir les deux sortilèges qu'il manipulait simultanément. Jamais il n'avait rien fait d'aussi difficile.

Mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose sous sa main droite, comme un déchirement, et la créature céda, aspirée vers sa paume. Le liquide noir, huileux et nauséabond dont étaient formées les lianes qui lui enserraient les avant-bras se mit à filtrer de plus en plus abondamment, formant d'abord une flaque qui se logea dans le creux des reins du jeune indien, enfla, déborda et coula le long de ses flancs pour se répandre sur le sol, souillant le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. Puis, tout à coup, avec une rapidité stupéfiante, le liquide se retira, s'éleva au-dessus du corps de Loé et forma une masse informe flottant dans l'air, à la hauteur du visage du mage. Deux petits trous s'y creusèrent, vagues imitations de cavités oculaires.

Fye et la chose s'observèrent. Le blond fut atterré de constater qu'elle était encore plus grosse qu'il ne le pensait. Elle dégageait une odeur cauchemardesque, et la matière dont elle était composée évoquait une boue noire où apparaissaient des kyrielles de petites bulles qui montaient à sa surface, et éclataient avec un petit sifflement en laissant derrière elles un minuscule cratère qui se refermait aussitôt. Après quelques secondes d'évaluation mutuelle, une fente s'ouvrit dans le corps de la créature, comme une bouche aux profondeurs obscures. Elle inspira profondément, et expulsa au visage du magicien une rafale de souffle putride, accompagnée d'un grognement caverneux.

Fye eut un haut-le-cœur quand cette haleine délétère lui balaya les joues, mais il se détourna de la fascination malsaine que lui inspirait la créature. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie, elle appartenait à Kurogane ; lui, il avait une autre tâche à accomplir, qui réclamait toute son attention.

L'odeur méphitique du monstre chargeait l'atmosphère d'une lourdeur malsaine, et le ninja en ressentait profondément les effets. Il rêvait d'ouvrir la lucarne de la salle de bain pour alléger l'air, mais l'idée que l'abomination qui venait d'éructer au visage de son compagnon puisse aller dehors et s'attaquer à n'importe qui lui donnait des frissons d'horreur. Malgré la profonde répulsion que lui inspirait l'aura infiniment malfaisante de la chose, il raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son épée. Le magicien avait recentré son attention sur le jeune indien, signe qu'il lui confiait le reste, et il devait à tout prix le protéger de cette viscosité obscène qui n'avait pas de visage et le regardait pourtant avec une méchanceté inouïe.

- Oh, Pue de la Gueule, c'est par ici que ça se passe.

La chose ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard. En revanche, il la vit se rétracter, comme si elle se rassemblait sur elle-même, et il comprit qu'elle allait fondre sur la nuque exposée de Fye, qui était penché vers Loé et trop concentré pour sentir venir le danger.

D'une simple poussée de sa volonté, il lança son chien de feu à l'attaque. L'animal bondit en avant, sauta par-dessus le corps du jeune indien, et ses mâchoires orange et translucides se refermèrent sur... le vide. Avec une célérité ahurissante, la créature avait esquivé et s'était éloignée en direction du bac à douche. Le cyon magmatique s'élança à sa poursuite, mais Kurogane comprit vite que ça n'irait pas ; il était trop gros pour se déplacer à son aise dans cette petite pièce, et sa proie bien trop véloce et agile. Il rappela son invocation, et se rapprocha du magicien pour faire un rempart de son propre corps le temps de procéder à quelques ajustements. Il devait faire vite car, déjà, les yeux de l'abomination cherchaient à se porter au-delà de lui, en direction de son compagnon.

La créature était manifestement furieuse contre le magicien, et le considérait, lui, comme quantité négligeable. Il allait devoir lui faire réviser son opinion. Au mépris de la prudence, il puisa plus profondément dans le pouvoir d'Inuki et sentit que le dieu lui répondait avec enthousiasme, aussi révulsé que lui par la nature de leur ennemi. La nature des flammes qui couvraient sa lame se modifia, se fit plus légère mais plus éclatante, et se mit à produire une chaleur bien plus intense. Des gerbes d'étincelles s'envolèrent et se transformèrent en une nuée de minuscules hainus, des chiens ailés à la queue empanachée issus de la mythologie de son pays d'origine. La meute volante se rassembla et puis éclata pour fondre sur le monstre. Lancé à pleine vitesse, chaque petit animal percutait sa cible de plein fouet et, poussée par l'élan, s'y enfonçait profondément. Kurogane alimentait sans cesse la magie de son épée et en produisait autant qu'il en disparaissait dans les remous visqueux de la chose, qui se tortillait, grognait et sursautait, apparemment en proie à une grande souffrance.

La bataille faisait rage et la salle de bain était emplie d'un vacarme assourdissant, mélange des terribles gémissements de Loé, qui paraissait lui aussi confronté aux affres d'une atroce douleur, des sifflements agressifs que déclenchaient les impacts des hainus sur la bête, et des beuglements furibonds de cette dernière, qui volait en tous sens et percutaient les cloisons dans sa fuite effrénée, en produisant à chaque choc un claquement humide écœurant.

Penché son patient, le mage n'avait qu'une conscience vague de ce qui se passait autour de lui. A travers le sortilège qui coulait de ses doigts pour se répandre dans le corps du jeune indien, il pouvait ressentir la gravité des dégâts qui la créature lui avait infligés. Et ce n'était pas son seul souci ; Loé souffrait intensément, respirait de façon erratique. Son pouls était brutal et irrégulier, au rythme désordonné des battements de son cœur qui paraissait s'être déréglé. Plus rien, à l'intérieur de ce garçon, ne fonctionnait normalement, reflet du chaos total dans lequel se trouvait son esprit, jusqu'au plus profond de son inconscient. Son cerveau mal irrigué ne faisait plus son travail, jusqu'au niveau le plus primaire des processus vitaux, et pire que tout, le jeune indien sombrait dans une apathie profonde. Il ne luttait pas, il subissait, et il semblait avoir perdu toute volonté de vivre.

Blessé au-delà du concevable par l'état dans lequel on lui avait rendu son ami, habité d'une colère qui le brûlait comme du fer chauffé à blanc, Fye bouillait intérieurement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir attraper le jeune homme par le col et le secouer comme un prunier pour le ramener à la raison, et déverser en lui l'intégralité de son pouvoir pour lui insuffler son énergie vitale, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait s'exhorter à la patience, à la douceur, et instiller progressivement sa magie dans chaque organe que la créature avait endommagé pour le réparer, stopper la douleur et faire cesser les innombrables signaux de détresse qui saturaient les connexions nerveuses de son compagnon, pour qu'il retrouve le calme intérieur nécessaire à sa survie. C'était un travail long, fastidieux, et aussi épuisant nerveusement que physiquement.

Il savait que le ninja se trouvait tout près de lui, et qu'il était en plein combat. Il baignait dans son aura vibrante, flamboyante, emplie de l'énergie brûlante d'Inuki, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire, c'était comme un refuge, comme se tasser dans un âtre auprès d'une belle flambée, par la plus sinistre des nuits d'hiver. Kurogane était son pilier, une présence indispensable, réconfortante sans être envahissante, le roc auquel il s'accrochait pour ne pas sombrer dans la noirceur qui émanait du pouvoir de Dossou et dans le désespoir face à la tâche titanesque qui l'absorbait.

Un rugissement assourdissant emplit la pièce, et la bête se mit à grossir et à pulser. Elle s'immobilisa, et tourna ses petits yeux cruels vers le guerrier. Apparemment, elle en avait assez de faire la proie et avait décidé de devenir le chasseur. C'était ce que son adversaire attendait avec une impatience croissante, car lui aussi commençait à ressentir les effets de l'usage excessif de magie, et les élancements qui montait de plus en plus fréquemment dans ses muscles étaient autant de signaux d'alerte qui lui rappelaient de bien mauvais souvenirs. Dans les premiers temps de sa cohabitation avec Inuki, il avait failli mourir, dans les égouts de Kajara, pour avoir sous-estimé les dangers liés à son pouvoir. Il s'était retrouvé entièrement paralysé, et sans l'intervention de son compagnon, il n'aurait pas survécu.

Il avait beaucoup appris, depuis. Il avait énormément travaillé, avec l'aide de Fye, pour exercer son corps à s'adapter aux exigences du cette nouvelle façon de combattre, et pour trouver la sérénité de l'esprit et le recul nécessaires à l'évaluation de son propre état, de ses capacités, et surtout des limites à ne pas dépasser. Frontières dont il commençait à s'approcher et qu'il ne devait franchir sous aucun prétexte.

Après avoir été informé du mal dont souffrait le jeune indien, en laissant le magicien agir comme il l'entendait, il avait tacitement accepté que ce dernier outrepasse ses propres limites. Il savait pertinemment que Fye ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et même plus pour sauver Loé, qu'il irait jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie en jeu en se vidant de son énergie vitale pour la transmettre à leur compagnon si c'était nécessaire, et il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Le blond avait fait son choix, pris sa décision, alors il avait fait le sien à son tour. Il le laisserait agir comme il l'entendait jusqu'au moment où il jugerait que c'était assez, et alors seulement, il interviendrait s'il le fallait. Non pour aller à l'encontre de la volonté du mage, mais parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu agir et qu'il savait que celui-ci serait trop concentré sur son patient pour se rendre compte qu'il allait trop loin et mettait sa propre existence en péril.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit encore capable de tenir debout. Il était donc temps de mettre fin à ce combat. Il rappela les hainus restants, mais ne les renvoya pas. Au contraire, il les rassembla et les aggloméra pour ramener à la vie l'énorme mâtin dont il avait déjà fait usage dans la villa de Keas. Le monstre prit cela pour une provocation et passa à l'attaque.

Par chance, le ninja était sur ses gardes, car l'assaut ne ressembla pas du tout à ce qu'il avait anticipé. Il avait pensé que la chose fondrait sur le chien magmatique, mais elle resta où elle se trouvait. De longs et épais tentacules noirs et gluants jaillirent de la masse informe qu'était son corps, filèrent à une vitesse stupéfiante au-dessus de magicien et cinglèrent l'air pour tenter de s'enrouler autour des bras du brun et de l'immobiliser. Ils répandaient une odeur âcre et étaient recouverts d'un liquide épais qui n'inspirait vraiment rien de bon.

Kurogane n'eut que le temps de relever son sabre et de le balayer l'air devant lui pour écarter les lanières qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa lame en sifflant. Une pluie d'éclaboussures noires s'abattit sur la peau du kendoka qui eut un mouvement de recul. A l'endroit où il avait été touché, il ressentait d'horribles picotements et il eut une grimace de dégoût. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Fye ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait dit que le sortilège de Dossou n'affecterait que Loé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait commencer à pourrir sur pieds.

Il écarta cette perspective peu réjouissante d'un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, et il devait faire confiance au jugement de mage, ainsi qu'au pouvoir d'Inuki et à sa propre force. Comment pourrait-il venir à bout de l'abomination qui tentait de l'attirer à elle à l'aide de ses tentacules, s'il se laissait déstabiliser par trois gouttelettes de rien du tout ? La créature déployait une puissance surprenante, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun point d'appui et flottait dans les airs, et il devait mobiliser toute son énergie pour lui résister. Il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de ces liens, sans quoi il ne pourrait pas mettre son plan à exécution, et il n'en avait pas de rechange. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en utilisait déjà, alors il allait devoir faire avec les moyens du bord.

Il se concentra sur la queue de son mâtin, l'étira et la déforma pour la changer en une liane de feu. Quand il fut prêt, il libéra une de ses mains qui se trouvait sur la poignée de Ginryû, et dans une action rapide, enroula la liane autour de l'autre pour être sûr que de ne pas lâcher prise. Il tendit le bras, fit jaillir Sôhi, les tentacules d'un coup sec. La traction qu'exerçait le monstre s'interrompit si brusquement qu'il partit en arrière et manqua se retrouver les fesses par terre.

Sans perdre une seconde, il renvoya son deuxième sabre et lança le mâtin de magma à l'attaque de la créature qui avait été projetée contre une cloison. La gueule immense du chien s'ouvrit en grand au moment où il bondissait par-dessus le corps de Loé, happa l'abomination, et l'avala. Puis l'animal revint vers son maître. Kurogane rassembla ses dernières forces ; le moment crucial était arrivé. Il devait mettre assez de puissance dans sa dernière attaque pour détruire définitivement cette horreur, mais pas trop non plus, sans quoi la salle de bain de l'inspecteur risquait de se transformer en champ de ruines. Il pointa son sabre en direction de l'invocation, à l'intérieur de laquelle, par transparence, il pouvait voir le monstre se débattre frénétiquement. Mais il avait mis tout ce qu'il restait de son pouvoir dans le mâtin et il était assez solide pour contenir sa proie le temps nécessaire. Le guerrier prit une grande inspiration et se concentra ; il n'aurait droit qu'à un essai. S'il échouait, tout serait à recommencer et il n'avait plus assez de ressources.

Il éleva sa lame, prit son élan, et trancha en accompagnant son geste de tout son corps. La chose poussa un hurlement terrible quand l'acier de Ginryû la coupa en deux, et tomba sur le carrelage, tandis que le mâtin se dissolvait dans l'air. Kurogane s'approcha de sa victime qui gigotait spasmodiquement en couinant. Froidement, méthodiquement, il planta la pointe de son arme dans chacune des deux moitiés jusqu'à ce qu'elles cessent définitivement de bouger.

Quand il eut terminé, il examina son travail d'un oeil critique et une question à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé avant lui vint à l'esprit. Fye ne voulait pas que les trois autres soient au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Loé, mais il y avait un cadavre répugnant en train de dégouliner sur le carrelage de la salle de bain... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire ? Il décida, finalement, de l'enrouler dans une grande serviette, puis de l'emballer dans le rideau de douche, et de l'embarquer sous son bras quand il sortirait. Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût quand il dut attraper la dépouille et pour l'empaqueter. Une fois que ce fut fait, il utilisa le tapis de bain pour nettoyer grossièrement le sol, et l'escamota à son tour, car il avait pris une teinte noirâtre et répandait une odeur horrible.

La chance lui sourit un peu quand il décida qu'aérer la pièce serait une bonne idée, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de risques. Juste en-dessous de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur une ruelle, se trouvait une benne à ordures, dans laquelle il s'empressa de jeter son paquet, en se disant que personne ne s'aventurerait à farfouiller dedans, avec les effluves vomitifs qui s'en dégageaient.

Sa tâche accomplie, il se lava soigneusement les mains, et enfin, se tourna vers le mage. Juste à temps pour le voir s'écrouler, le visage d'une pâleur effrayante. Une de ses mains, aux longs doigts blêmes, reposait encore sur le dos de Loé et formait un contraste saisissant avec la peau noire du jeune indien.

- Je suis désolé... murmura le blond, d'une voix à peine audible. Je suis... désolé.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	66. Underground 56 - Kaaaaaa

**Titre** : Underground Ch.56 - Kaaaaa...

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages sont à CLAMP, le reste est à moi, le monde d'Argaï aussi. Le boulot aussi. La connerie aussi (malheureusement...). Les fautes d'orthographe et de français sont à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Note** : Je ne sais pas quoi dire dans ma note, donc... la suite. Wouaouh, j'ai réussi à faire un texte sans un seul point-virgule !

Temps passé sur ce chapitre :

Réponse aux reviews :

**Riri** : En fait, Fye et Kurogane c'est Valérie Damidot. Ils viennent chez toi et ils te refont la déco de ta salle de bain en deux temps trois mouvements !

**Alia** : t'as fait la provision de mouchoirs ? Gniiiihihihi !

**Seirin** : mais si, je suis très joyeuse ! Enfin ça dépend des jours, mais par exemple cet après-midi j'ai fait que raconter des conneries ! Et des conneries bêtes en plus ! Mais drôles. Enfin un peu drôles. Bref, la suite !

A.**n'onyme** : Allez, allez, courage. Ça va forcément s'arranger ! Enfin, peut-être. Probablement. Kuro va sortir sa grosse épée et... :)

Pour reviewter, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Soixante-cinquième jour – le 7 avril – Kaaaaa...**

Wei Zheng, son second et l'inspecteur Depestre avaient fini par chercher refuge sur le balcon. Fye avait dit qu'il en avait pour longtemps. Au début, ils avaient décidé de rester dans le salon, mais aller et venir nerveusement à trois entre les fauteuils et le canapé conduisait vite à se marcher sur les pieds, et ils étouffaient un peu, à se regarder comme ça dans le blanc des yeux. Puis les bruits inquiétants provenant de la salle de bain avaient commencé, et ça avait été trop. Ils avaient préféré sortir. Au moins, ici, ils entendaient moins bien, et ils pouvaient toujours s'accouder à la balustrade et regarder les promeneurs qui passaient au-dessous pour tuer le temps et éviter de lire l'angoisse sur les traits de leurs compagnons. Même Jos Wargram, d'une nature expansive et joyeuse, était d'un calme suspect.

Les minutes s'étiraient comme des heures dans un silence de plus en plus tendu. La nuit en avait profité pour tomber, accompagnée du brouhaha de rires, de musique et d'odeurs de nourriture qui montaient de la rue passante et animée dans laquelle se trouvait l'immeuble. Tout le monde sursauta quand la haute silhouette de Kurogane s'inscrivit dans le contrejour de la porte-fenêtre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il s'avança dans la lumière de l'applique murale qui éclairait le balcon. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, et même si c'était difficile à voir avec cet éclairage, il sembla à l'inspecteur que son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. D'un mouvement las, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, attira à lui un verre à demi-plein et en but le contenu cul-sec.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement le Serval.

Le ninja se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- Et les autres ?

- Le mage dort. Ne faites pas de bruit, il est complètement épuisé, il doit impérativement se reposer.

- Et... Loé ? demanda l'inspecteur, presque timidement.

- Je l'ai allongé sur ton lit.

- Il va bien ?

- Il est vivant, mais il est toujours inconscient. Pour le reste, il faudra demander à Fye.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

Un geste de la main lui donna l'autorisation.

Le policier passa dans le salon, qu'il traversa sur la pointe des pieds. Le magicien était allongé sur le canapé, une de ses mains traînant sur le tapis. _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ se demanda Depestre en s'approchant de lui. Le visage du blond était livide et amaigri, ses yeux cernés, et même dans le sommeil, arborait une impression à la fois soucieuse et harassée. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire dans la salle de bain, il était évident qu'il avait beaucoup, peut-être trop, donné de sa personne pour chasser le mal qui avait frappé le jeune indien.

Dans la chambre, ce dernier reposait sur le lit. Contrairement au magicien, il avait un air paisible, comme s'il était simplement endormi. Sa peau était tiède au toucher, et sa respiration régulière, mais il ne se réveilla pas lorsque l'inspecteur le toucha doucement. Le cœur serré, il quitta la pièce et revint sur le balcon.

- Fye n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Cette fois, il va avoir besoin de plus qu'une nuit de sommeil pour s'en remettre.

- Je sais qu'on ne doit pas poser de questions, mais j'aimerais savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, pour être dans un tel état ?

- Il a utilisé son énergie vitale pour soigner le gamin, et il lui en transmis la plus grande partie.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a... usé sa vie ? Pour Loé ?

- En gros, oui.

- Mais... c'est... Qu'est qui va lui arriver, maintenant ?

- Rien du tout. Il va dormir, et ses forces se reconstitueront. A condition qu'il fasse pas le con et qu'il se repose suffisamment.

Le silence retomba sur le groupe alors que chacun tentait de mettre un sens sur les mots que le ninja venait de prononcer, et mesurait le sacrifice que le blond avait dû faire pour sauver la vie de leur compagnon.

Ce fut Wei Zheng qui reprit finalement la parole le premier.

- Dites... fit-il, d'un ton un peu hésitant. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un timbré, mais je vois un truc qui tombe du ciel.

Tout le monde leva la tête, en fronçant les sourcils, et put constater qu'effectivement, quelque chose descendait du ciel à une allure rapide. Et cette chute était accompagnée d'un son des plus étranges.

- Kaaaaaaaaaa...

- Et ça fait « Kaaaaa », observa finement Wargram.

- Kaaaaa ? fit Depestre.

- Ouais, Kaaaaaa...

- Puuuuuuu ! fit la chose, ronde et blanche, avant de rebondir sur le plancher, puis contre le mur, et d'atterrir sur les genoux du ninja. Mokona est arrivé !

- Oy, le manjuu, on t'a jamais appris à passer par la porte, pour entrer chez les gens !?

- Euh, Kurogane, tu connais ce... machin ? demanda le Serval.

- Mokona n'est pas un machin ! répondit la créature. Mokona est Mokona !

- Ouais, c'est le pique-assiette qui voyageait avec nous, avant.

- Méchant, Kurogane !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, boule de poils ?

- Yuuko m'a envoyé. Kurogane, où est Fye ?

- Il dort. Fiche lui la paix.

- Fye va bien ?

- Ouais, il est crevé, c'est tout. Et t'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Mokona doit vous ramener à la boutique, toi et Fye. Yuuko dit que vous devez venir et c'est urgent.

- Hors de question.

- Yuuko a dit que tu allais dire ça.

- Eh ben pour une fois, elle s'est pas trompée.

Soudain, la petite créature sauta au sol, ferma les yeux et, pour la plus grande édification du public, projeta un halo lumineux dans lequel s'inscrivit la silhouette élégante d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue.

- Bonsoir, Kurogane.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il est bon, ce soir ?

- Eh bien, fit la femme avec un sourire malicieux, tu as l'air d'excellente humeur ! Fye n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il dort, et je commence à en avoir marre de le répéter.

- Tu devrais le réveiller. Il faut que nous parlions.

- Pas question. Et pas question non plus qu'on vienne. Mais si t'as quelque chose à dire, je t'écoute.

- C'est impossible. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne doit pas sortir de ma boutique.

- Alors tant pis.

- C'est de la plus haute importance, Kurogane.

- On t'a jamais dit que t'étais chiante ?

- Cela concerne votre sécurité, et celle de votre famille. Je ne peux en dire plus de cette manière. Si tu désires connaître les détails, demande à Mokona de vous ramener, toi et Fye, le plus rapidement possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, il rentrera demain matin, seul ou avec vous deux. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Le halo s'éteignit, et Mokona rouvrit les yeux, et se réinstalla sur les genoux du ninja, qui lui posa machinalement une main sur la tête. La petite créature en profita pour se frotter contre sa paume avec de petits couinements ravis.

- Est-ce que tu vas y aller ? demanda Wei, traduisant la question muette qui se lisait dans tous les regards.

Le ninja prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Le moment était très mal choisi pour un voyage. Le mage était dans un état inquiétant, et il avait besoin du plus grand calme pour récupérer. A son réveil, qui n'aurait probablement pas lieu avant le lendemain soir, au plus tôt, il voudrait se rendre auprès de Loé pour s'assurer que tout danger était écarté et que le jeune indien se rétablirait correctement. Et puis, il y avait les menaces de Dossou. Le vampire ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Fye parvienne à soigner le gosse, et s'il apprenait que ce dernier était toujours en vie, il allait sans doute vouloir corriger cette erreur d'appréciation. Sans parler du fait que Depestre et les deux Servals étaient les prochains sur sa liste. Et il faudrait s'estimer heureux s'il s'en tenait à ceux-là. Toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient fréquentées depuis leur arrivée risquaient elles aussi d'être impliquées si le blond ne répondait pas à l'invitation qui lui avait été délivrée.

Mais il y avait des choses bizarres, au sujet de cet homme, que le ninja ne comprenait pas. Il avait eu un comportement étrange depuis le tout début. Il recherchait le mage, et il était clair qu'il était parfaitement au courant de l'endroit où il pouvait le trouver, mais il ne s'était pas déplacé ni n'avait envoyé ses gars pour essayer de s'emparer de lui. Peut-être craignait-il quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de sa forteresse, et cela l'empêchait-il de sortir ? Ou bien peut-être les avait-il considérés comme négligeables et s'était-il dit qu'il s'emparerait d'eux au moment qui lui conviendrait, quand il en aurait besoin pour servir ses desseins ?

Et que se passerait-il si Fye quittait le pays ? Il n'aurait plus aucun intérêt à s'en prendre aux autres, à part, peut-être, pour leur faire payer l'incendie de sa villa. Sauf que le feu ne s'était pas déclaré de leur fait. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre les bacalous, ils leur avaient, certes, un peu cramé le derrière, mais les dégâts étaient restés limités, et il y avait fort à parier que c'étaient les hommes de Dossou eux-mêmes qui avaient fait brûler la maison pour effacer toutes les traces des activités qu'ils y menaient, après la disparition et la probable arrestation de Keas.

Auquel cas le vampire n'avait aucun motif valable pour s'en prendre au policier ou au Serval, et à plus forte raison aux personnes qui n'avaient que des relations éloignées avec Fye. Et on pouvait l'affubler de bien des titres peu reluisants, il fallait au moins lui rendre justice sur un point, ce type ne s'encombrait pas la tête de broutilles. Il se concentrait sur l'essentiel, ce qui en valait la peine, et laissait courir le reste. En admettant qu'il ignore que Loé était toujours en vie, seuls Wei et Depestre couraient un risque, et encore était-il relativement limité.

Et puis, la Sorcière avait parlé de la sécurité de leur famille, et cela avait intrigué Kurogane bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Cachés à Argaï, les noursons et le reste de la petite troupe ne risquaient absolument rien, à part d'attraper un rhume ou de se planter une écharde dans le pied. Les seules personnes qui connaissaient le chemin pour se rendre dans le monde caché étaient le mage, et peut-être, Shaolan. Or, aux dernières nouvelles, celui-ci était solidement emprisonné, on ne savait où. Les paroles de « la vieille peau » n'avaient pas le moindre sens, à moins qu'il ne se soit échappé... ou que ce qui la préoccupait ait un rapport avec Dossou, puisque ce dernier était soupçonné de les avoir détournés de leur voyage à Shirasagi pour s'emparer du corps de Fye et l'utiliser afin de trouver le chemin d'Argaï. Ou bien un nouvel ennemi, lui aussi détenteur de ce secret, était sorti d'on ne savait où comme un diable de sa boite ? C'était peu probable.

- Ça me réjouit pas, répondit-il à la question que le Serval lui avait posée, mais je crois que ce serait plus sage. En plus, il y a des chances que ça ait un rapport avec ce qui se passe ici.

- Tu parles de Dossou ?

- Ouais. Elle a dit que ça avait un rapport avec la sécurité de notre famille, et l'autre con cherche à trouver le chemin pour se rendre là où on vit. Alors peut-être qu'elle a des informations sur lui, et je veux pas me montrer désagréable, mais vu l'aide qu'on a obtenue des habitants de ce pays, on a bien besoin d'un coup de pouce supplémentaire.

- Mais, Fye est malade et... tu ne vas pas le laisser ici, si ? demanda l'inspecteur.

- Non. Il va avoir besoin de moi pour se rétablir. La boule de poil nous emmènera chez la Sorcière, et puis nous ramènera ici le plus rapidement possible. Ça va pas plaire au mage, de partir en ce moment, mais je vois pas comment faire autrement.

Le ninja bâilla comme un four, donnant le signal pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Les deux Servals prirent congé, en assurant à Kurogane qu'ils veilleraient sur Loé et le policier durant son absence. Wargram précisa qu'ils allaient demander aux hommes de leur clan de surveiller le secteur, et qu'à la moindre chose suspecte, ils iraient tous se mettre à l'abri. Dossou n'était pas le seul à connaître des cachettes dans la montagne.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, l'inspecteur ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour aller faire sa toilette, resta un instant sur le seuil, les bras ballants, puis se tourna vers le brun qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre du balcon.

- Euh... C'est moi, où il y avait un rideau de douche ?

- C'est toi, répondit platement le guerrier.

- Ah. Et le tapis de bain ?

- C'est toi aussi.

- D'accord, et je suppose que ma provision de serviettes... ?

- Pareil.

- Bon eh bien... je m'essuierai avec mon tee-shirt et j'utiliserai mon pantalon pour éponger toute la flotte qui aura rejailli de ma douche. Enfin, comme tous les jours, quoi. Il faudra quand même que je pense à m'acheter quelques trucs pour arranger cette salle de bain.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Ton appart est bien mais ta salle de bain... elle craint.

.oO0Oo.

Fye ouvrit lentement les yeux, voulut bouger, puis renonça. Il se sentait terriblement faible, le corps si lourd qu'il s'enfonçait dans son futon comme s'il voulait le traverser. Le simple fait d'essayer de bouger un bras lui donner l'impression de tenter de soulever le poêle en fonte de leur cuisine, à Argaï, et chaque fibre de son corps lui faisait mal. Sans parler de la migraine abominable qui formait une couronne de douleur autour de son crâne.

Autour de lui, tout lui semblait bizarre, mais dans son état, il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Juste des sensations. Une qualité d'air différente, le confort d'un matelas à la place du vieux canapé où on s'enfonçait si profondément qu'il était difficile d'en ressortir, l'impression d'être couché trop près du sol. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose de curieux. Mais Kurogane était là. Assis par terre à côté de lui, adossé à une cloison, les yeux fermés, il paraissait dormir, mais quand le blond fit une deuxième tentative pour bouger, ses paupières se soulevèrent et son regard grenat se tourna vers lui.

Un maigre sourire naquit sur les lèvres du magicien. Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs, certains bons et d'autres beaucoup moins. Lui malade ou convalescent, et le ninja toujours là, à veiller sur lui, ce n'était pas vraiment une première.

- Kuro-chan...

Il n'avait même pas la force de parler, mais le brun comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva, l'enjamba, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Fye se colla contre lui avec quelques couinements de douleur, et referma les yeux. Le ninja crut qu'il s'était rendormi, mais il l'entendit murmurer faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Kuro-chan ?

- Rien, rendors-toi. On parlera demain.

Le magicien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.


End file.
